


Your Deep Blue Eyes

by darket15



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 182,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darket15/pseuds/darket15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hot rock star known to all as the Crown Clown, aka, Allen Walker was every man’s wet dream, including Yullen Kanda, known as Kanda. With being famous, every man Allen’s dated has only been interested in the man behind the masks fame and money—that included his ex of three years, who didn’t know he was the Crown Clown in the first place. Allen’s ready for someone solid in his life, but fears he’ll never find that special someone who would love him for only him and nothing else. </p>
<p>Kanda’s been having one-night stands since the break-up with his ex-boyfriend four years ago. He’s ready for a lasting relationship also, but living on a ranch he figured being gay wouldn’t go over well with the local ranchers or townspeople. So it’s only been a dream—one he would like to build on. Two men who want the same thing, but what’s the chances of them building their dreams together—one a rancher and the other a super rock star—will fate bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allen

**Author's Note:**

> M/M; AU; Extreme OCC  
> DISCLAIMERS: D. Gray-man and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino’s  
> Not Beta Reviewed

* * *

A loud ‘C’ note reverberated off the music room walls from a white, grand piano that sat near wide-patio doors. The effulgence of sunlight left a checkered pattern across the floor and up the grand piano from the patio door’s individual panes that were divided by shadows.

Allen Walker sat on the piano bench in front of the keyboard where his right finger still held down the key for a moment longer. Allen’s left elbow was perched on top of the instrument’s music shelf where his head rested sideways in his white-gloved hand. Again, he tapped the ‘C’ key absentmindedly and looked out the patio door deep in thought.

Walker always wore, at least, one white glove on his left hand. He was born with an unusual textured red arm and hand with black fingernails. The red color and texture of his left limb had been a cruel act of nature. Its appearance of veins ran up and down his arm with scale-like features that felt no different than any normal arm and hand.

Allen was born in a small backwards village in England—backwards in the sense they believed in mystical phenomena’s. The townsfolk’s, as well as the church, would hiss and snarl abominable cursed damnations at Allen’s parent’s that their child was born from the devil himself because of his grotesque, red-appendage and black fingernails that resembled nails from a claw—known to all in town as the devils spawn’s limb. Granted, the black fingernails, if not groomed could resemble nails from a claw. So, since Allen’s childhood he has worn long-sleeves and a white glove on his left hand to cover them up.

The young musician looked out over the beautiful fields of the estate. The summery weather blew wisps of warm air through an opened patio door. It felt refreshing. Allen inhaled deeply and sighed heavily. This year’s tour for the _Crown Clown_ was coming to a close with one more concert to go in Dallas, Texas; they would fly out the night before the concert.

After the concert, the band’s first European tour would start in seven months which meant their newest album had to be completed within that time frame and released before they went on the road again. Allen had ten more songs that needed to be written as well as practiced then recorded. What Allen needed was to get away to some peace and quiet place without the constant interruptions—maybe then he could form a least one collective thought of ideas—he just couldn’t concentrate in the house.

The young musician rubbed his forehead with his fingers over the red pentagram tattoo. Man he was tired. Allen sat straight and turned to his reflection in the mirror on the wall and looked at the red mark on his face. The fascinating thing about the tattoo was it didn’t deter from Allen’s beautiful attractive appearance, if anything it made his facial characteristics more interesting.

Allen had learned through the years not to hate the mark as ugly or hate his unnatural left-red arm, for he had been surrounded by people at home who loved him for who he was—never commenting, or fearful of his limb. Their support had helped him to accept the mark and his unnatural arm and hand as he toughed it out with classmates, who taunted him endlessly, and people who stared and made nasty comments about him.

He glanced from the mirror to the further wall where a painted portrait of his adoptive father hung. Walker had been orphaned, a second time, at the tender age of four when his adoptive-father of two years, Mana Walker, had died. It had been his uncle, Neah Walker, and his guardian, Cross Marion, who had taken over his upbringing after Mana’s death.

Even though Allen had been young when Mana had died, he missed him. It had been Mana who discovered the mark had been tattooed on the boy’s face when the town’s priest in England took the child away from his parent’s as a baby and placed it there as a symbol of the evil archfiend, Akuma. The Akuma was an ancient mythical demon who was believed to eat the souls of people.

In his search, Mana had found the town records that documented the mark was placed there to instill fear into the town’s folks, warning them of the evil spirit that dwelled within Allen and that he could possibly eat their souls. Of course, no such creature existed nor did Allen eat souls, but the town believed it. It was that ridiculous belief that had sent Allen far away from his homeland to a foster home in America where Mana had adopted him.

The strange red-tattoo was on the left-side of his face, the same side as his tainted red limb. It started with an unusual pentagram on his forehead where a line traced down and severed his eyebrow and scarred his eyelid before it slightly hooked on his cheek; the red line continued down his cheek to his chin. An extra red line ran parallel under his lower eyelid. Allen had learned to accept the tattoo as a child, but now it was easier with so many young people having tattoos everywhere on their bodies that no one cared.

Allen stared at Mana portrait and wished he could remember more about the man. So much time has passed it was only in photos and portraits that reminded him of what he looked like and a fraction of his mind remembered his jolly laugh. With Mana’s death it had put chaos and fear into the small child’s life.

After Allen’s adoptive father had died there was only his Uncle Neah he had as family and one other person. Neah Walker owned a large chain of hotels, _Noah Hotels_ , and was very rich. But Mana had known his brother could not curtail these business trips and travels and would not be able to take care of his son full-time. After all, his brother was a successful business man. That was why he had been wise to appoint Cross Marion, a good friend of his adoptive father, as the boy’s guardian who also became part of his family.

It had never bothered Neah not to be the one to raise Allen himself, because he had never wanted to be saddled with a child, but he also would not deny his adoptive nephew the good things in life. He loved his brother dearly and would not turn his back on the child he had chosen to call his son—Allen was all the family he had left. The only thing Neah was strict about was the music his nephew played, but other than that he paid little attention to anything else—that he left up to Cross Marian.

Again, Allen perched his left elbow on top of the music shelf and rested his head back in his white-gloved hand. He stared out the windows. Weird, why was he even giving this any thought. Maybe because he felt he wouldn’t be the famous _Crown Clown_ if it wasn’t for his uncle Neah’s early intervention. Heaven knows his life wasn’t easy back then after Mana had die.

It had been Allen’s famous uncle who had noticed the piano talent in the boy early on. So, when Allen became of school age Neah enrolled him into a prestige music school in California to formally learn piano. He attended his lessons after his regular school classes and most weekends which began Allen’s life as a concert pianist at a young age.

Before Allen had started at the prestige music school, Cross Marian and he didn’t lived near his uncle. This had put the poor child in a dire situation that had him torn between the two adults over the first couple of years after Mana’s death. Allen had preferred to live with the long, hair redhead, Marion Cross, who was strict but was always there for him when he needed a guiding hand, though he loved his uncle too and wanted to please him as well.

With Allen’s enrollment in music school, far away from where they lived, it brought with it the decision that Cross and he would have to move closer—this was the only reason Cross finally agree to move closer to Neah. His guardian had never liked his uncle for reasons unknown to Allen. The move had actually alleviated the problem of bouncing the boy back and forth between the two adults, and would hopefully allow Allen to see his uncle more often.

But even after Cross’s decision, the fighting between the two men continued as to where they would live when they moved. Allen had listened to the loud arguments between his uncle and guardian. Simply put, Neah wanted them to live on the estate, Cross didn’t.

The disputes had frightened Allen—he was only five or six years old at the time. The young boy had shook with fear when he caught the only two people he knew as family come face-to-face with tight knotted fists at their sides as if ready to strike at any given moment. Each sported angry scowls on their red faces and the confrontations were so intense and animated that Allen felt sure one of them would be seriously hurt. Then after all that energy was spent, Cross conceded to live on Neah Walker’s estate—in a separate house with Allen while the boy attended school. Thank goodness no one was ever hurt.

Allen shivered. Why did those thoughts still bother him and where in the hell were they coming from? Was he having a meltdown or burnout? He has heard about people who work in the entertainment business has had that happen to them, some even have nervous breakdowns. Fuck, that’s the last thing he needed. He has played piano all his life and wrote music since middle school, now was not the time for such nonsense—he had too much writing to get done.

Hell, he had played piano for audiences from a very young age and loved it. Allen had mastered the piano easily and enjoyed the spotlight only on him. His talent and appearance of innocence on stage had made the boy an overnight success to his public. Playing piano was like being in heaven to the young boy.

Allen ran his fingers up and down the keyboard totally in thoughts about his past and how difficult it had been with his uncle to be able to play rock music. He was nine when he had fallen in love with rock and roll but could only dabble with it on the piano when his uncle was away.

Good old Uncle Neah. He would only allow Allen to listen to his favorite bands CDs, but never allowed him to play them on the piano. Allen chuckled when he thought about the times Neah wasn’t around that he toyed with rock music on his home piano in his bedroom, but Allen was smart enough to never play it when Neah was around. Heck no, if his uncle ever found out he would have had a conniption fit.

His uncle’s strictness about what music he could play only made Cross encourage Allen even more to pursue his desire to play in a rock band one day. The white-head chuckled as he looked out the window and remembered Cross would buy sheet music for him. It had been hell to find places to hide them from his uncle. Allen often thought it was Cross’s way to defy his uncle’s order because of his disdain for the man. Though the deceit had always made him feel guilty for going behind his uncle’s back.

Cross had even set up and encouraged Allen to take voice and singing lessons. Boy was his guardian’s surprised when he heard Allen’s beautiful tenor voice that was complimented by his piano playing. It did not go unnoticed by his redheaded guardian the serene look on the boy’s face when he was entranced by his music that he mostly wrote for himself at that time.

 _Well, uncle Neah, look at me now, I’m a famous rock star_ , Allen thought. _It was fuckin’ hard, but I did it even when you tried to stop me along the way. I’m glad your efforts didn’t work._ He really shouldn’t knock his uncle like that because he had started his music career from a young concert pianist to the _Crown Clown_ rock star he was today, whether he wanted to admit or not.

A low whistle came from the white-haired young man as he thought about the _Crown Clown_ band had started at college in secrecy.

“Wow, it's hard to believe it has been that long since the band was started.” Allen hadn’t realized he had spoken his thought out loud.

Yes, it had all started in Allen’s freshman year at college. It had been the first time he had been away from his Uncle’s watchful eye and felt comfortable enough to step out of his classical piano playing to seek out his other style he loved—rock music. This was not to say that he was not still sought after for piano concerts, because he was, and he performed at every opportunity.

That first week at college he had found four other guys on the campus that played rock music. They got together and had a few jam sessions for fun. But, Allen, Matador, Tokusa, and Bak Chan, all discovered immediately they synced as a group and started to practice seriously as a band even though they didn’t have any place to play outside of the garage they practiced in.

They had only been together three months when Madarao had been approached by a girl that knew him from classes. She would actually flirt with him in classes. She had heard about him being in some sort of rock band and asked him if they would consider playing at her sorority house for a Halloween party and promised her he would ask the group.

At the same time, the sophomore tried her best to snag a date with Madarao for the night, but even though she was pretty and was skillful at flirting she didn’t stand a chance. Madarao had a boyfriend he deeply cared about and girls never were a fit for him. His boyfriend would be the only date he would take to the party.

When Madarao presented the request to the group they were excited about the idea and all agreed to do the gig. The only catch was they had to come in costume. Allen had one other problem with playing out in public; he had to keep his identity a secret from his uncle Neah and that was understood by the members of the band. The last thing Allen needed was for his uncle to find out about him in a rock band and not strictly playing classical piano—that would have dire consequences.

Immediately they had gotten together on a Saturday afternoon to discuss the gig. They settled themselves in comfortable overstuffed chairs with lots of beer and snacks they brought with them. It was sort of a celebration for their first gig—anything for a small party.

The four of them tossed suggestions around about costumes to wear. Not only that, but they had to have a name for their band as well. The guys pounded down the beers and came up with ridiculous ideas for various costumes that they all joked about with bouts of chuckles and thunderous laughter that brought tears to their eyes.

The fun afternoon had slipped into the late evening hours by the time the four came up with their costumes. Allen had decided he would wear a clown outfit. It was something his adoptive father had loved—clowns. The group picked on him about the big, red nose and hair that would stick out like _Bozo the Clown_ then someone suggested he should wear a crown on his head instead of a hat and to add a mask for the secrecy he had to keep.

Allen, who never drank until college, had enough beers in him that he agreed to the absurd idea. That’s when they came up with the name for their band, _Crown Clown_. It made perfect sense. Allen would be going to the party as a clown with a crown and a mask to hide his identity, plus Allen was their lead singer, piano player and the one who wrote most of the songs they played. It only seemed right that he be called the _Crown Clown_ —nicknamed _Crown_ for short.

The night of the Halloween party their band had been a huge success. The mystery that surrounded the man in the clown costume with the crown and mask kept everyone intrigued and added zeal to the band. The band members had been hounded with questions that night about who the man was behind the mask but not one of them caved in and told.

Allen had been eternally grateful for their reticence. He believed his uncle when he threatened to remove him from college if he found out about his involvement with any rock band. So after that, whenever they played out no one knew who the man was behind the white mask. Hence the band, _Crown Clown_ was formed with Allen’s identity kept a secret except for a few select friends outside of the band. But it was later in his junior year of college his uncle did find out.

Allen stared at Mana’s portrait again then glanced around the elaborate music room his uncle had renovated just for him. He had been so fortunate that his Uncle was wealthy and that he came here to live. Hell, he had always been humbled and appreciative of everything his uncle gave and did for him. He grew up on the estate with everything any young boy would want, he even learned a lot from the people who worked there.

The young musician sat up straight and gazed out to where he could see the ranch part of the estate. It had been his favorite place to be when he was growing up. Of course, that was once he and his guardian had settled on the estate, and Allen had adjusted to his new school. By that time the two adults finally had simmered down. It was then Allen’s life took a turn for the better. The one thing about their move to the estate that was healthy for Allen was his access to his horse full-time and could ride whenever he wished which helped even out his moods.

Allen stood up from the piano bench and walked over to the open patio door. He could see his white stallion stand out amongst the other colored horses in the corral. God he loved that horse. Maybe he would go out for a ride later.

It had been the horses at the ranch that had kept Allen sane through those stressful years in middle and high school where he struggled for acceptance from his classmates. It came to be as Allen grew up that his only joy came from riding, working with the estate’s horses and playing his piano—maybe because he had very few friends.

It had been the foreman from the ranch on the estate who had taught Allen to ride, both English and western along with roping steers and gathering herds of cattle. Allen’s proficiency in his riding ability had won him countless ribbons and awards in both equestrians. His love for the animal held an interesting aspect for the boy. Allen had a calming effect on the equine as if he was some sort of horse whisper. So, with this natural gift Allen had been born with he learned to train horses in his own unique way.

Though the white-haired boy didn’t need to help out around the stables he did it anyway. The men who worked on the ranch came to love Allen as their own and who Allen referred to as his “uncles”. Over time, Allen became a huge asset to the ranch foreman as he learned how to run the business side of ranching during his junior and senior in high school. Allen’s hard work and his diligence made Cross proud of him.

In the distance, five ranch hands were herding some cattle towards the biggest corral, probably to get them ready for the client who bought them. Allen went back and sat on the piano bench. He hasn’t accomplished a damn thing the whole time he has sat there. That accusing stark white lined sheet music glared back at him, daring him to put some musical notes on its clean canvas.

Damnit, what was wrong with him? He wasn’t having a meltdown or burnout and definitely not a nervous breakdown. He was just exhausted from the long string of concerts and it has been exacerbated by the shenanigans of his ex-boyfriend, Tyki Mikk—who created the worst havoc in his life. Damn the man and his distractions—they made it difficult for Allen to write.

The asshat couldn’t get it through his thick skull their relationship had been over with for years but Tyki continued to insist it was not. He was a blatant idiot! Allen pondered the thought as he pressed the ‘C’ key and his mind wandered inattentively. Every since college Tyki has been nothing but a pain in his ass and trouble.

Damnit, if only he and his friends hadn’t gone to the campus pub café after the Halloween party to play darts and pool, he wouldn’t be dealing with all this extra bullshit. That was the unfortunate night Allen met Tyki Mikk who had walked into his life and changed his fun filled life for years to come.

What Allen hadn’t known at the time, because he was naïve and Tyki was the first man he had really been attracted to, was Tyki had done his homework on Walker. He knew Allen was a very rich kid with an uncle that owned a large chain of hotels, that the white-haired teenager received a hefty allowance and brought in money from his piano concerts. Tyki had always thought of Allen as a pocket filled with endless money.

The man was a charmer and swept Allen off his feet and within a short time they became boyfriends. The whole time they had dated he didn’t know about Allen’s involvement with the band. How Allen had ever kept his secret from Tyki about being the _Crown Clown_ he didn’t know. Maybe it was because Tyki would never come to any of his piano concerts, so when Allen played out with the band Tyki just figured it was another concert—none the wiser as to what went on.

Allen felt he should have known the man didn’t love him by the way they had sex. The first time Tyki had been exposed to his left limb he was grossed out and had never allowed Allen to remove his long-sleeved shirts, or the white glove he wore on his left hand. He didn’t want to touch Allen’s unnatural arm, or have Allen’s disgusting red hand caress him. It was that way from the first time Tyki and he had made love until the end of their relationship.

At first Allen thought Tyki just needed to get use to it, except he never did. The man wouldn’t even unbutton Allen’s shirts for fear it would slip off his shoulders, so Tyki lifted Allen’s shirttails to gain access to his lover’s chest. It was strange because none of the band members cared one way or the other about his left-red limb or the mark on his face.

Allen stared out the patio doors and hit the ‘C’ key again and held it—the stir of irritation in his belly felt sour. Why hadn’t he followed his own instinct when he felt the ‘bad boy’ attitude and wild side from Tyki immediately?

“Well dummy, because it was that “bad boy” attitude that had attracted you to the man in the first place” Allen scoffed out loud a dull pain stabbed at his chest.

He had known intellectually that he should not have gotten involved with Tyki, but his body and emotions for the man told him something entirely different. How many friends had tried to warn him? Then only to discover later that he should have listened to his own intuition and friends. The last year Tyki and he had been together Allen had been completely miserable. The bastard had treated the young man horrifically.

Tyki’s charm had changed after the first year and-a-half they were together—after Tyki knew Allen was in love with him. Allen’s boyfriend’s once protectiveness turned into possessiveness and Allen had begun to feel trapped in his relationship well before the end of their second year together.

Allen had been accused many times by Tyki that he was seeing other men which was totally untrue. Allen denied his lover’s claims, but that had not stopped Tyki from taking Allen by force as punishment and to remind his white-haired boyfriend that he belonged to him then moved in with Allen immediately to protect his asset. Allen hadn’t realized how weak he was as a person until his boyfriend lived with him and things went from bad to worse.

In Allen’s junior year in college, Tyki and he had lived together for almost a year. It was the middle of their third year together as a couple when the band went through a dry spell. For months Allen hadn’t earned any extra money from the bands performances and his uncle had been late sending him money. It had been that same year during Allen’s gig drought that his uncle Neah found out about his involvement with the rock band and had cut off his allowance—probably why his allowances hadn’t arrived. Two weeks later the icing on the cake came when Tyki left him.

What did Tyki want with a boyfriend who could no longer cover the majority of the bills and his extravagant entertainment expenses he piled up when they went out? Without his lover’s allowance and extra money coming in from his performances there was no need for him to stay with the white-haired musician and cast him aside.

It wasn’t that Allen didn’t have money of his own, he did. He had the money from all his piano concerts he’d earned since very young. When he performed at concerts the money was automatically deposited to his trust fund. A trust fund he could not touch until he was twenty-five years old. It was done for the boy’s own protection by his uncle and Tyki didn’t know about it.

During their entire time together, Tyki barely helped out financially anyway, but that last year they were together his boyfriend had not contributed any money towards rent, food or bills and had instead walked out on Allen leaving the white-haired young man with debts and huge expenses.

It was shortly after Tyki had left him that Allen learned about his lover’s indiscretions with other men while they had dated and after they had started living together. He had heard somewhere that people who accuse you of some fictitious act are usually the one’s doing them.

Allen’s eyes blurred with tears as he remembered how he had felt like a fool. Not once had he picked up on Tyki’s cheating, or accepted that he had been abused by his boyfriend—his manager had tried to tell him. After the breakup, Allen had suffered emotional for over a year and-a-half while he tried to pull himself up by his boot straps and carry on with his life; at least what he felt he had left for a life—thank goodness he had the band to concentrate on.

It had been sometime after the first year Allen dated Tyki that his guardian had hired a manager for Allen and the band, Howard Link. Cross had hired Link also as a bodyguard to protect him if Tyki tried to physically hurt him. Link had been the one who stood by his side during Tyki’s abuse for the gorgeous long, blond-hair manager with pretty blue eyes had never been able to enlighten Allen about the Tyki’s wickedness—he just wouldn’t believe it at the time. Allen grunted.

His manager had taken both jobs seriously, but Tyki slipped through the cracks with his forced sex and abuse when Link couldn’t be there to protect him. It was his own fucking fault if he hadn’t made excuses for the low life every time something bad happened to him, like bruises he couldn’t hide. But Link had never given up on him no matter what happened. Link stood by his side even when he dealt with the pain and humiliation after their breakup. Allen smiled. The two had become best friends and still are after five years together.

The worst part for Link was that Allen wouldn’t tell him right off about these horrific acts of abuse after he returned from whatever had taken him away. Allen had felt too humiliated. So, by the time Link had learned about these abusive acts there wasn’t much he could do but to threaten Tyki to keep his hands off the boy. After Tyki’s and Allen’s breakup, Link vowed he would never allow his friend to go through a situation like that ever again.

Allen tapped the keyboard again wrapped in his thoughts about his past, the same blank page of sheet music stood in front of him. The page now has become something to stare at not really registering it in his mind. Allen rubbed the palms of his hands in the sockets of his eyes _._ Man he was tired. _I must be exhausted if my mind’s wandering back over my relationship with Tyki and why the hell am I sitting here? Oh yeah, music, I have to write music._

He looked outside again and tried to rack his brain for something to write down to start a new song—but nothing came to mind. He was still mulling his past over in his mind when he jolted upright startled by Link’s abruptness when he flung open the music room’s door and announced that Tyki was there. Allen’s quick motion to stand made the piano bench screech across the hardwood floor as the back of his knees pushed it backwards.

Allen’s ex barged into the room and pushed Link out of his way as he stormed further into the room. Link shrugged his shoulders when he looked over at Allen aspirated, but the white-haired man nodded for his friend to close the door and leave the two alone.

“What do you want now, Tyki?” Allen asked annoyed a scowl on his face when he looked over at the intruder.

“Allen what are you doing to us? When are you coming back to me,” Tyki whined like he has done so many times before. He advanced a little further into the room.

“Tyki, there is no “us”,” Allen grounded out evenly. “What relationship we had has been over for years so obviously I am _not_ coming back,” Allen scoffed and continued scowling at Tyki annoyed as hell.

“And, if you would remember correctly, _you_ left me, and stop sending me those goddamn white orchids,” Allen groused rising his voice at the end. He wished the guy would just go away…for good.

Once Allen and his band had become an overnight success during their senior year in college, Tyki had not stopped badgering Allen to come back to him even though Allen has had numerous lovers since Tyki’s betrayal and abuse. What Allen feared most was becoming too involved with any man because he seemed to pick out the most demented guy in the room.

All the dates he has gone on and tried to establish a relationship always seemed to end because they were only interested in his fame and money and not the person behind the mask. It had finally gotten to where after concerts, Allen and Link would go to gay bars and Allen would pick up some random guy to fuck. Link stood outside whatever hotel room Allen had chosen as his bodyguard in case the man tried anything Allen wasn’t willing to give which was usually trying to top him.

Allen has never been able to have another man hold him down and fuck him, something he had always enjoyed but it brought back too many memories of him struggling to stop Tyki. On a few occasions men tried to dominate him who was never gentle but rough and crude. Allen’s violent exertion against these men only made matters worse that Link had to intervene. Then he’d spend the rest of the night consoling his friend.

The one thing Allen like about being in a bar without his mask, he was anonymous which gave the young musician more freedom—no one recognized him without his mask. But even than the men Allen picked up and took back to a hotel room who didn’t try to dominate him, he would never allow to kiss him. He just went through the motions to satisfy his libido and his fuck partner’s, but no one had ever been able to make him feel sexual whole again after Tyki’s betrayal. It was as if Tyki had killed something inside of him.

“Ah, come on Allen. I made a mistake…”

“ _Yes_ , you bloody bastard!” Allen snapped harshly. “You made a mistake by not staying when things got bad and the money wasn’t coming in. You left me with all the bills and debts when I needed you the most!” Allen groused angrily. “On top of that, you were sleeping with other men while we were together as a couple!”

“What do you really want, Tyki?” Allen grounded in a low harsh voice. He hated this guy who kept showing up when he had finally gotten over him and had been for years. When was Tyki going to stop this insane stalking and harassment?

“Well, you of course. You have to admit we were great together even as lovers once you loosened up…” he was cut off in mid-sentence.

“ _Loosen up_?! _Great together_?! Let me remind you, Tyki Mikk, that before the end of our second year dating you _forced_ yourself on me, over and over until you broke me, or what was the term? Oh yeah, once I “loosened up” as you put it.”

Allen’s face was beet-red with anger. He had felt violated by Tyki. And even more so when he had found out about the numerous lovers’ Tyki had over the last two and-a-half years they had been together, but it was _over_ , he did not need him, he would never again feel like a trapped animal in a relationship... _Never_.

The confusion Allen had carried about Tyki’s forced sex had taken him months after the man had left to understand the meaning behind why Tyki had done it and that Allen had done nothing to deserve such treatment. He had been an emotional mess. To be honest he still was with men and sex.

“You can leave _now_ , Tyki. You have said what you came to say and you know where I stand on the matter,” Allen said wearily. The slim musician just wanted the man out of his house—this arguing tired him.

“There was one other matter I wanted to discuss with you before I leave, Allen. Since we were together for three years, I feel I deserve some of the money you are now earning. My lawyer…”

 _“What?!!”_ Allen screamed his anger renewed.

“ _Deserve my money?!_ Are you insane? Tell your goddamn lawyer to go to bloody hell and you with him! Now get the bloody fuck out of my house and don’t even come back!” Allen shouted at his ex. He slammed his fist down on top of the piano and cursed the damn man’s smirk on his face—that enraged him more than his blasphemous words.

“ _Now!_ ” Allen shrieked loud enough that Link shoved open the door and looked at Allen to see if he was being attacked.

Much to Link’s relief his friend was physically okay but not emotionally. Link received a stiff nod from his fuming friend which gave him permission to forcefully throw Tyki out of the house. Link grabbed Tyki firmly by the arm and twirled him around to leave.

“Oh, and by the way, Allen,” Tyki commented over his shoulder as he yanked his arm back from Links grasp, “the sex sucked,” another powerful insult that invisibly slapped Allen’s face.

“I’ll get my money from you one way or another.” Link grabbed the asshole again, this time by the man’s elbow and squeezed his fingers tight enough it made Tyki flinch, and hopefully left bruises. Link escorted him out of the room then the house. Once Tyki was taken care of Link came back to the music room to talk with Allen.

“Can you believe the asshole wants part of my money? That he deserves it? _Damn_ him, hasn’t he ruined my life enough?” Allen spewed frustrated by his ex’s intrusion. He swore the man would drive him insane.

Link walked up to his best friend and gave him a hug then pulled away.

“Allen, he’s a scumbag. I am sure he has no legal ground to stand on to ask such a request. First off, it wasn’t three years you lived together and secondly, you two had broken up before you became famous.”

Allen quieted. He moved and stood in front of the opened patio doors and looked out over the fields of the estate. He was deep in thought when Link stepped forward and stood beside him. Link allowed the silence his best friend needed and stared outside too. Allen would talk to him when he was ready so until then Link remained quiet.

They stood side-by-side for quite some time before Allen turned his head and looked at Link, his steadfast friend. Link too turned his head to look at Allen and gasped. He recognized the dull, raw agony of pain and hopelessness that had come back into Allen’s haunting eyes. It was what his friend had carried for years that he would never find a loving relationship.

“Allen,” Link said softly.

“There’s someone special out there for you. Someone who will love you for who you are, as a person, not for your money or your fame…I’m sure of it,” Link assured his friend sincerely.

Link’s angelic face was enhanced with his golden blond hair the sun highlighted just then and his blue eyes held the promise of hope. _Link’s such a good friend and protector_ , Allen thought. _What would I do without him and his love for me?_

“Do you really think so, Link?” Allen asked longing for such a miracle.

“Yes I do, Allen.”

Allen wished in his heart that there was such a person somewhere in this world just for him—someone who would care about him, the person and not the fame—a man who would love him and want him as a partner for life. Was he being a fool to even consider such a dream could come true? He hoped Link was right, that one day he _would_ meet that special person of his dreams.

* * *

 

**To be continued…**


	2. Kanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I humbly submit chapter two for your possible reading enjoyment.

* * *

A cloud of dust kicked up behind the blue Toyota Tundra that rounded the corner of the driveway. It rolled to a stop in front of a fairly large log cabin. A tall Asian man, with long, silky-black hair, slid out from the front seat of the cab and opened the back door. He pulled out a duffle bag and hitched it on one shoulder then grabbed the suitcase before he slammed the two doors shut with his foot.

The front screen door sprung open and slammed shut with a loud bang behind an older man who stepped out on the porch to greet the Asian. “Kanda! Welcome home, son,” the man greeted and a warm smile spread across his face.    

“Thanks, Tiedoll, it’s nice to be back,” Kanda countered as he walked up the front steps with his duffle bag over his shoulder and suitcase in the other hand. He sat his case down before his father gave him a one-arm hug around his waist, glad to see his son had made it home safely.

“Didn’t you have a good time?” Tiedoll asked misinterpreting his son’s reply as sarcasm.

“You’re home two days earlier then you said you’d be.” He added then remembered why his son was probably home early from his vacation—because of him.

“Oh yeah, I had a great vacation but it always feels good to come home,” Kanda chuckled and winked at his father, his mouth turned up into a half-grin.

Tiedoll held the screen door open for his son to enter the house. “Here, let me help you with that,” Tiedoll offered reaching his hand out for his son’s luggage. Kanda swatted his hand away.

“Don’t you dare touch that! You told me on the phone that you’ve been having pain and discomfort in your groin so forget about helping me,” Tiedoll’s son said firmly, and pickup up the suitcase and carried it inside the house.

“I told you there was no need to worry…”

“And I told _you_ not to do anything strenuous until I got home and got you to a doctor. The last I heard, you had a fair size bulge under the skin near your pubic bone,” Kanda counter sternly, but gently. Tiedoll’s warm brown eyes gazed upon the wonderful son Kanda had turned out to be.

There had been a time in the past when talking between father and son had not been so easy. Years ago, Tiedoll had agreed to take in the angry, defiant Asian boy as his foster-son who had been five years old at the time.

Kanda’s parent’s had die in a car accident when he was but a year old and sent to live with his grandfather—his only living relative. Tiedoll had known the boy’s grandfather for the five years he was stationed in Japan assigned as a General for an organization called the Black Order—sort of a military secret service. It was then he had met Kanda for the first time and fell in love with the boy.

Kanda had only been five years old when his grandfather passed away naturally in his sleep. Kanda and Tiedoll had gotten along fine while his grandfather was alive and the boy had accepted him as a friend. But after his grandfather’s death, and then his funeral, Kanda’s behavior had changed towards Tiedoll.

Immediately after the old man’s death, Kanda had been taken into the Japanese foster-care system. Tiedoll had not seen Kanda until he picked the boy up and took him to his grandfather’s funeral. The boy was happy to see him again and hope filled those big blue eyes. They had stood side-by-side, his tiny hand in his large one as the brave young Kanda stood straight and respectful for his grandfather with wetness that glazed his eyes, determined not to cry.

Tiedoll had spoken briefly with the boy after the ceremony and promised to visit him as soon as he could when a rude foster-care woman abruptly walked up and took Kanda’s hand and led him away—another loss for the young Asian.

Tiedoll would never forget the boy’s mystified expression on his face and his deep blue eyes released a single tear that slid down his sweet cheek when he turned back and looked over his slumped shoulder at him. It tore at Tiedoll’s heart strings.

Tiedoll had believed with the loss of his parents, the loss of his grandfather and when he was abruptly taken away from him right after the funeral was one mammoth loss for the boy. It may have been too much for the child to endure emotionally. It was after that Kanda had turned inwards not allowing anyone to get close to him, not even Tiedoll and became an angry little boy.

When the General could finally visit the young Asian for the first time, the boy’s spirit had deteriorated more than when Tiedoll had last seen him at the funeral. It was then that the passionate man decided to take on the challenge to be the boy’s foster-father. Tiedoll gave up everything. The hardest was the one person he held dearest to him and loved, but he had vowed he would never leave the child again—he wanted to adopt him one day if the boy would have him.

So, Tiedoll resigned from the Black Order in Japan and returned to America where he found a nice ranch in the west for them to settle down. He had hoped the open space and animals would help soothe the boy’s heart, but within weeks of moving, Tiedoll felt the increase anger from the boy. He was never sure if the anger stemmed from the boy’s losses, or the erupt change in his life coming to a strange new country.

But somewhere deep inside the child, Tiedoll felt that all that anger must have been some sort of safety mechanism for the Asian boy—his way to survive if anything should happen to Tiedoll or worse if Tiedoll would leave him again one day. So, the child continued his anger and pushed Tiedoll away, sure that in his own little mind he felt it wouldn’t hurt as much if he lost Tiedoll again. Though with distancing himself from Tiedoll only made it more difficult for the man to help Kanda through his sorrow.

The young Asian continued to turn against Tiedoll and despised him. Every time he called Kanda his son, the youngster yelled at the older man that he was _not_ his father, and would snap and growl at him to stop calling him that being downright belligerent to his foster-father.

It had taken Tiedoll years to gain the boy’s trust again. With all Tiedoll’s kindness, love, and patience with the angry child and then teenager, it had paid off and Kanda came to recognize Tiedoll as a friend once again. But it wasn’t until Kanda had gone off to college for his freshman year and was away from him that he finally accepted the man as his father.

Through all those rough times together, Kanda had secretly respected the man for never giving up on him and loved him. Now having been out of college for a few years, he would never do anything to hurt the man emotionally again—Tiedoll was his father, he had raised him and stood by him.

“Okay, I give in!” his father said good-naturedly and threw his hands up in front of him claiming defeat.

“And because I love you so much, I’m making your favorite dinner tonight,” Tiedoll announced. The love for his son twinkled in his eyes as he looked fondly at him and his face brightened more with a smile.

Kanda sighed. “You always make my favorite dinner when I come home from being away,” Kanda countered good-heartedly, warmed inside by his father’s love.

It was true, any time Kanda had gone away, whether college or for a week’s vacation, when he came home Tiedoll made his son’s favorite foods and tonight was no different. Where a Southerner may love his southern fried-chicken, Kanda loved his Japanese soba, flat noodles made from buckwheat and wheat flours, along with tempura, seafood and vegetables dipped in a batter and deep-fried.

Kanda gave his father a half-cocky grin as he looked at him. The man never seemed to age. Tiedoll still wore his long, tight, curly-brown hair tied back at the base of his neck with a cloth covered elastic band to hold the mass of curls in a ponytail. Though after a vacation with a friend, years ago, his father has been clean shaven having done away with his beard he used to sport. And for some reason he had switched to contacts, but still wore his horn-rimmed glasses when he painted, read or worked on their bookkeeping for the ranch.

Today his father wore a pair of faded blue-jeans covered with dirt and dust along with a cotton red-plaid shirt that snapped up the front. Well-worn cowboy boots stuck out from under the hem of his jeans, scuffed and dulled from the many hours of hard ranch work and herding cattle across the plains. Tiedoll’s six-foot frame stood in front of him in his easy, relaxed stance as his warm brown eyes gazed upon him.

“I’m going to unpack before I go out to the barn. Do you feel up for a ride with me after I finish?” he asked.

“Sure, I would love to. You can tell me about your vacation,” Tiedoll said and smiled at his son who turned, muttering something under his breath as he headed down the hallway to his bedroom to unpack.

“I’ll be down at the barn getting the horses ready,” Tiedoll called out to his son and headed for the front door.

“Tiedoll, don’t you dare lift a saddle, have Timothy do it and where’s Lavi?” Kanda shouted over his shoulder as he continued down the hall to his bedroom.

“He’s gone into town for supplies. He’ll return later this evening,” Tiedoll answered his son.

“No, lifting saddles…”

Kanda heard the screen door slam shut as he swung his suitcase and duffle bag on top of his bed. Typically behavior whenever Tiedoll got sick or hurt. _Damn the man, he won’t listen to me._

It didn’t take long to unpack. Kanda put things away then carried his dirty laundry to the wash machine, dropped them inside and started it. He grabbed his cowboy hat off one of the pegs on the wall before he stepped out onto the porch.

The sun glowed yellow-orange over the Tetons’ mountain tops in the late afternoon with pale-blue skies complimented by high thin-wispy clouds. It was hot outside, but not severely enough that Kanda and his father wouldn’t have a comfortable ride. Kanda wanted to ride over to one of the fence lines that had been broken just before he left on vacation.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his ranch manager, Lavi; he did and knew the man had taken care of it, but it would put his mind at ease to know it hadn’t been tampered with again. It was the second time they have had to fix the same area of fence—three times would look suspicion.

Kanda walked down the steps and headed towards the barn. A whiney came from the paddock and the furious shaking of the black stallion’s head, up and down, caught his attention. He changed course and strutted over to the corral.

“Hi big boy, did you miss me?” Kanda called out as he leaned on the rail. The distinguished stallion was a Friesian and he was fortunate to own the beauty.

The long, black-haired Asian had bought the black stallion six months ago. The beautiful, majestic steed eyed him from afar then slowly moved towards his owner, pawning the ground when he stopped twice. Kanda patiently waited as the horse took his time. Mugen carefully stepped closer to Kanda and allowed his owner to pet his forehead and scratch his ears—he nuzzled his owner’s chest.

“Looking for something, Mugen?” Kanda asked quietly and drew a carrot out from his jeans back pocket. “Would it be this, big boy?” he smirked and feed the carrot to his stallion.

“You’re spoiling him nicely, son,” his father called out as he brought the horses out of the barn.

“He’s come a long ways since I brought him to the ranch. He’ll make a great horse for me to ride when he can be broken to accept a saddle and bridle,” Kanda replied and nodded at the beautiful stallion.

“Yes he will, son,” Tiedoll responded quietly with a warm smile. He was proud of his son’s success with the stallion.

The horse had come a long way in trusting Kanda. He remembered the day he rode over to his neighbor’s ranch, Malcolm Rouvelier, with Lavi to take back the ten head of cattle that had unassumingly trodden over to the man’s land—a broken fence line—the first time.

When they had arrived at his harsh, bigoted neighbor’s ranch, the man was thrashing the midnight beauty with a long, whip and yelled obscenities at the steed. Kanda stepped in and offered to buy the man’s so-called “fuckin devil” of a stallion. At the time, his good-for-nothing neighbor had been more than happy to get his money back and get rid of the worthless beast of a horse that could not be broken by any of his trainers. It was as wild as the day the man had brought it home.

Kanda remembered the day he had gotten to the auction barn too late to buy the strong-headed, muscular stallion that looked ragged from neglect. But Kanda could see the beauty and strength that lay beneath all the dirt, dust, and tangled mess of mane and tail. He knew it would take a lot of patience to break the gorgeous steed and his father had agreed with him to buy the horse.

Kanda has made progress with the stallion to the point he’s been able to groom him without being kicked or trampled to death. But whenever he approached the stallion with a saddle or bridle there was nothing but fear in the animal’s wide eyes and would skittishly back away swiftly and kick up a cloud of dust. Kanda had stopped trying and continued to groom and pet the lovely creature to gain its trust further.

One last pat to the horse, Kanda headed towards the barn once again. As he approached it was the first time Kanda has seen Tiedoll mount his horse from a mounting platform. His father eased himself into the saddle and placed a pad under his pubic bone. This worried Kanda if he was fit to ride.

“Are you sure you are alright to ride?” Kanda asked concerned.

“Yes, of course. I just needed a little extra padding is all,” he countered quickly so they wouldn’t get into another discussion about his physical condition. Lucky for Tiedoll, Kanda hadn’t seen the pain on his father’s face when he had mounted his horse.

They slowly rode out to the back field’s side-by-side silently. Tiedoll loved these quiet times with his son and no amount of pain or misery was going to keep him from enjoying his time with him.

“Did you meet anyone on your cruise?” his father asked nonchalantly breaking the silence. He had known for quite some time that Kanda was lonely and that his son needed a companion.

“Yes, I met many people, that’s why I like to go on cruises, it’s not hard to find someone to talk with,” Kanda replied, _and to sleep with_ , he thought to himself.

“I meant did you find anyone special? Someone you would like to bring home.”

“A wife you mean,” Kanda declared.

“A companion,” he countered.

Kanda was quiet as they rode along. How could he tell his father that he didn’t go to bed with women that he preferred men? He had never discussed his sexual preference with Tiedoll, but maybe his father already knew after all these years. What a hopeful thought that was.

It wasn’t that he didn’t date girls in high school—he did—but only to save face. Then he finally had stopped dating girls altogether, because it was plain stupid when he preferred boys more. There was never anyone he cared enough about to expose his sexuality, so he never brought anyone home for Tiedoll to meet. Well except for the time he was prepared to bring his ex-boyfriend home.

He didn’t believe Tiedoll knew about his boyfriend he had while in college for three years. The man was a little older than Kanda, owned his own condo and had a sporty car. It had never bother either of them that Kanda lived in another city miles away from the man, because even when Kanda came home for the summers or long breaks from college, they kept up their weekends to be together—Kanda traveled to him. All of it came to an erupt halt the first year after Kanda had graduated from college.

Alma Karma was his name, and Kanda had thought this was the one person he would stay with forever. How little he knew that the man was three timing him when they were not together. Why did he think their arrangement would last until Kanda could tell Tiedoll about his boyfriend and that he was gay? Though now Kanda wondered if Tiedoll had known something was amiss when he had dealt so heavily with the betrayal and break up, because he had never mentioned a relationship.

Not only had Kanda surprised his boyfriend by coming to his home early for their weekend together, but he had been surprised too when he found his lover in bed having sex with two other men. Kanda had thought he would vomit all over his boyfriend’s glossy hardwood floor. There were no amount of excuses, or apologies his boyfriend tried to give him that would have kept him in that house—let alone to ever sleep in that bed again with Alma, or sleep with him ever.

Kanda had broken it off with Alma that night and told him never to call him. Ever since then Kanda has had numerous lovers, or more like one-night stands. When he finally gave up a year and-a-half ago to try to have a relationship, all he received was disappointed over and over not finding anyone sincere in their confessions of loving him. Even that damn cruise he went on, he had met a man and they had fun and wild sex for those few days, but at the end of the week he found out the guy already had a boyfriend. How sick was that. He was lousy at choosing a good man.

All he wanted was to find someone who loved him for who he was. Someone that would be truthful, loyal and loved him, but it was all wishful thinking and not one that seemed fated for him. Even now when he went to bed with another man he was disappointed that the handsome man didn’t excite him in the way he wanted. He only went through the mere motions to satisfy his sexual urges. Was there no one for him?

Tiedoll watched his son deep in thought and saw the pain in his beautiful blue eyes. Kanda glanced over at his father. What answer could he possible give the man who wanted his son to be happy? Kanda reined his horse to a halt and looked directly into his father’s warm chocolate eyes.

“Tiedoll, I know you want me to be happy, but…but it’s not that easy for me,” he finally said disappointment laced in his words.

“Son, I have waited years for you to tell me yourself, but I see that you may feel you would hurt my feelings if you told me the real reasons. I say a companion, not a wife. I’ve known for years you never wanted to bed a woman and that’s fine with me. If you prefer men to women, who am I to deny you?

“My son, I don’t care, I just want _you_ to be happy,” Tiedoll informed his son with his soft, warm and soothing voice. “I love you, remember?”

Kanda stared back at his father in shock. _He had known all these years after all? But he never said anything. He had hoped I would tell him myself!_ _What a fool I must seem._ “You’ve known? All these years…you have known?” Kanda asked still shocked. Why was he so surprised? Hadn’t he already thought that his father knew?

“Of course I’ve known. Don’t you think I would know my own son’s feelings? And I also suspect a few years back that depression you went through was from a breakup with someone you cared about deeply,” he ventured his eyes still on his son.

Kanda cleared his throat. “Yes, it was.” It was all Kanda wanted to say about the incident. “But I have not met anyone that I care about since and probably never will,” he said sadly and turned his head to look out over the range and nudged his horse forward.

“My son, there _is_ someone out there especially for you, I know it and you will meet him one day when you least expect it,” his father said confidently.

Kanda smiled at Tiedoll then back over the range, and allowed his heart to cling to those comforting words. Yes, hopefully he would one day meet the man of his dreams, he just hoped it was before he turned old and grey. He was twenty-seven and he was ready to settle down.

They rode up to the fence line that Lavi had fixed. It was still secure. Thank goodness, he didn’t want to deal with that tonight. Hopefully Lavi would be back from town when they returned to the ranch. He’d ask him if anything had happened while he was gone.

“Let’s head back, I want to see if Lavi’s returned and if there was anything he needed to talk to me about,” Kanda said and they turned their horse back towards the ranch.

“Oh crap, I forgot to tell you, Lavi had mentioned something before you arrived home that he had wanted to ask you about. He was all excited and afraid you wouldn’t be back for whatever it was. Come to think of it, I’m sure it was something that may brighten your evening,” Tiedoll interjected forgetting the message and smirked. It had been something that Kanda loved, but darn, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was.

He would let Lavi tell his son. “Anyway, I need to get back to start dinner. I’ll make enough for Lavi to stay too,” he remarked lightly with a soft chuckle.

Kanda was curious as to what Lavi had to tell him and hoped it wasn’t bad news. When they returned from their ride Kanda caught sight of the ranch’s pickup truck parked by the barn. One of the younger ranch hands, Timothy, came out as they rode up. He must have been doing his evening chores.

Timothy Hearst. He had become a pet project for Kanda and his father. Kanda had known the young man since he was fifteen years old. He had acted immature, childish and would throw tantrum whenever he didn’t get his way. When you first met the teen he seemed arrogant and greedy, but it was a false act put on to not show the insecurities he felt.

Kanda hired the young teenager as a stable hand when he saw something of himself in the boy. With his tried patience as well as Tiedoll’s, he and Tiedoll together nurtured the intelligent boy and helped build his self-esteem. It turned out the boy really cared about the people he loved and admired and would try his best to help others as he learned the chores of a working ranch. Now the twenty year old had just finished his second year in college with a promising future ahead of him.

The young man greeted them. “Good evening, Mr. Tiedoll and welcome home, Kanda. It’s nice to have you back,” was said with a wide grin that spread ear-to-ear at the sight of his boss.

“Thanks, Timothy, it’s nice to be home,” Kanda replied.

Kanda dismounted as Tiedoll rode over to the mounting platform. The young man rushed over and grabbed the reins of Tiedoll’s horse to hold him still while the older man dismounted. “Good evening, Timothy, thank you for your help.” From where Kanda stood he was sure he saw pain register on his father’s face as he slowly alighted from his horse and before he could mask it.

“Kanda, I’ll take care of the horses, I’m almost done my chores. After, if you need anything else I’ll be in the bunk house for rest of the evening,” he said. “Lavi’s inside putting supplies away,” he added.

“Kanda, I’m going up to the house to start dinner. Tell Lavi he’s welcomed to stay and eat with us,” Tiedoll reiterated his offer.

“I’ll be up shortly and I’ll ask him,” he replied and went into the barn after the young man who led the horses into their stalls.

“Well, well, aren’t you home early?” asked the chipper redhead that walked into the main part of the barn with his usual smart-aleck grin.

“So it seems that I am. Thanks Lavi, for keeping Tiedoll out of trouble until I got home. I need to make a doctor’s appointment for him tomorrow.” Kanda thanked his friend.

“No problem, you should know that by now,” the redhead quipped, his grin turned into a pout of disappointment.

Kanda ignored the comment and the expression on the young man’s face. “How has everything been while I was away? Any problems?” Kanda asked. Timothy came out of the tack room, waved and said good-night to them before he left the barn.

“Yeah, one big fat problem,” Lavi retorted after he knew Timothy was out of earshot. “I can’t prove it, but I know that bastard Rouvelier was behind it,” Lavi groused.

“What has he done now? Oh, I saw the fence was fixed, thanks,” Kanda responded.

“That’s because I just fixed it again yesterday morning. This time it looked like someone took the time to slice and bent the wire several times to break it. I took pictures, it has the time and date stamped on it,” Lavi informed his boss and friend.

“Oh, for Christ’s sakes,” Kanda shouted. “How are we going to catch this guy in the act?” Kanda asked heatedly. The anger was not at Lavi.

“That’s not all of it, bro,” Lavi continued. “He came over here demanding more money for that black stallion of yours, or he’d take him back if you don’t, the idiot. He’s so stupid. He has signed the horse’s ownership over to you. Where does he get off saying he can take him back?” Lavi growled and scuffed the sole of his boot on the wooden floor boards beneath his boots.

“The man never ceases, does he,” Kanda stated. The dinner bell clang twice to let Kanda know dinner was ready.

“Come on, let’s go eat. Tiedoll invited you to stay for dinner with us. It looks like you could use a beer right about now,” Kanda smirk and slapped his friend on the back.

“We’ll talk after. Tiedoll informed me this evening that he knows I’m gay.” That put a shock look on his friend’s face. “As I said, we’ll talk later.”

The two entered the house and hung their hats on the boarded pegs on the wall. Yum, the house smelled wonderful of deep-fried food and Kanda’s mouth watered with anticipation of eating the delicious meal Tiedoll had prepared.

While Lavi and Kanda washed up in the kitchen sink, Tiedoll sat the rest of the food on the table. Kanda turned as he wiped his hands on the towel to speak with his father when Tiedoll hunch over instantly, stumbled and grabbed the front of his stomach as he groaned in pain.

“Tiedoll!” Kanda cried out and rushed to his side to steady the man. “Sit down, I’m calling the doctor,” Kanda said nervously and headed towards the study for the phone.

“Kanda, stop, it’ll calm down, just let me sit and rest. I want to eat dinner with the two of you,” his father demanded. Kanda relented and sat down as did Lavi who was visibly shaken. Everyone settled down and quietly served themselves as the food was passed between them.

“Mr. Tiedoll, I really think Kanda’s right about this. You need to see a doctor, it could get worse,” Lavi said still obviously shaken. He agreed with his friend.

“Thank you, Lavi, but I’ll be fine. Let’s eat.”

There were no more conversations concerning Tiedoll’s pain or medical condition. To break the silence Lavi brought up the subject of Kanda’s vacation and he ended up having to tell his tale about the cruise and answer the million questions his father and Lavi had for him.

Kanda got up and took out another beer from the refrigerator for Lavi and one for himself. He didn’t normally drink two beers at home when Tiedoll wasn’t well, but his father’s pain and that bulge weighted heavily on his mind and he prayed it wasn’t anything serious.

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Tiedoll. It was delicious as always. Maybe someday I’ll find a girlfriend who cooks like you,” Lavi joked. The man hasn’t had a girlfriend for as long as Kanda hasn’t had a boyfriend. Come to think of it he’s been banging men more than women lately.

“You’re welcome, Lavi. I always love having you at our table for meals. If you do find a girlfriend, maybe she would have a cute brother for Kanda,” Tiedoll winked and Kanda groaned.

“We’ll see sir,” Lavi chuckled and received a glare from Kanda and grinned.

Tiedoll stood up and started to gather the plates. “Sit down, Tiedoll,” Kanda demanded sharply.

“Lavi and I will clear the table and do the dishes, won’t we baka-rabbit?” Kanda smirked at his redheaded friend, a payback for teasing him. Lavi rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

The two men got up and Tiedoll sat back down to please his son as they cleared the table. Kanda started the dishwater. When the sink was filled he said to his father without turning around. “Tiedoll, I know you don’t like doctors, but I am making that appointment with the clinic tomorrow morning, so suck it up,” he insisted and started to wash the dishes—Lavi wiped the rinsed ones dry. They really need to get a new dishwasher installed.

The two finished the dishes in record time and put the leftover food away. Tiedoll got up and gingerly walked to his study that also served as his painting studio. Kanda watched with concern, afraid his father would fall along the way. But he didn’t and the older man sat down on his stool in front of his canvas and started to paint. The man was a talented painter and sold many of his painting to galleries in other cities which helped with the cost to run the ranch.

Kanda loved his father deeply and fretted over the man’s health. Even now as a grown man Kanda’s stomach knotted at the thought of losing someone so dear to him. A warm hand lay upon his shoulder, Lavi, his old friend since grade school and his only confidant. He welcomed his friend’s sign of comfort.

“Should we go outside and sit on the porch and talk?” Lavi asked quietly.

“Yes, I believe we should,” Kanda replied softly.

“Tiedoll,” Kanda called out. He looked up. “Lavi and I will be out on the porch if you need me.” He wanted to make sure his father knew where to find him.

“Okay, son,” Tiedoll replied. “You’re a good son, Kanda,” Tiedoll muttered quietly under his breath, but Kanda had heard the comment and his heart warmed at the sentiment and smiled.

Lavi stood by the front door and waited for his friend. The Asian grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and walked to Lavi who opened the screen door for him. The redhead closed the front door as well as the screen door quietly. Lavi felt this would give them some privacy. Kanda handed his friend a bottle of water and sat in the rockers. It was a cool comfortable evening.

“So, your trip into town today must have been for more wire. How much damage was there to the fence line,” Kanda asked. He had a feeling this was going to cost the ranch more money.

“I kept the cost to the minimum only what we needed. As I said, the fence had been tampered with again on the north range, having thirty head of cattle disappear,” Lavi informed his boss bitterly.

“ _Thirty!_ You couldn’t find any of them?” Kanda asked dumbfounded.

Lavi stood up and paced back and forth in front of Kanda as he continued on. “As you know, that fence borders Rouvelier’s property which in itself is suspicious. Someone went to great length, Kanda to cover the cattle tracks, or any other tracks.

“I talked with the sheriff and he said we needed some solid proof before he could do anything,” Lavi finished agitated, “Though he did take some pictures of the ground just in case.”

“Lavi, please sit down. You’re making me dizzy,” Kanda said quietly now recovered from the shock.

“He’s right, of course, but now I’m down thirty head of cattle, let alone the five we found dead before I left on vacation. Jesus, I never should have left,” Kanda cursed himself. The ranch has lost a great deal of money this month alone.

“You deserved a vacation, Kanda, don’t beat yourself up for having a little fun,” Lavi said quickly and he was right, his boss had needed to get away from the ranch for awhile.

“Well, now that I’m back. I’ll figure something out,” he replied, though he didn’t sound convinced.

“Okay. So are you really going to tell me how your vacation was? Did you meet someone?” Lavi asked. He knew his friend hasn’t had much luck with his love life either. For Kanda with taking care of the ranch problems and finding a decent man to have a relationship just didn’t work.

“They were all idiots, but I did meet someone suitable to have sex with then found out at the end of the trip he had a boyfriend already. I swear all the male morons signed up for that cruise, not including me of course. But Lavi, you would have loved it. Hundreds of gorgeous women as you would say,” Kanda brightened with a smirk and wink at his best friend.

“Kanda, I know I’ve said this before, but there is someone out there that will catch your eye and possibly your heart, again. I know once he’s found, the man will love you like no other has,” Lavi assured his friend. It pained him to see him so sad and lonely. He had known for sometime Kanda was ready to settle down…if only he could find that special someone.

“Sure, Lavi,” Kanda replied without much enthusiasm.

Hah, he wished there was a special man who caught his eye and made him feel alive again. He wanted to settle down with one man that he loved and who loved him back that wanted the same things out of life. That was hard enough, but if he found that man what were the chances of him wanting to settle down on the ranch out in to middle of nowhere.

“Look Kanda, I know what will cheer you up,” Lavi said cheerfully with a half-grin hitched up to one side of his mouth.

“And pray tell, what would that be,” he asked. He didn’t believe there was anything that could cheer him up at the moment.

“I have tickets for the _Crown Clown’s_ concert in Dallas, Texas, and I know you _love_ that band. I also know you get turned on by that hot lead singer who plays the piano even though you can’t see his face,” Lavi chuckled.

“I wonder, Kanda if you’re turned on by that fact you don’t know what he looks like under his mask, or the him with the mask,” Lavi said in mock seriousness with his index finger over his lips as if deep in thought.

Kanda ignored Lavi’s comment about his libido for the famous star. He didn’t even need to think about it, “Yeah, I’d love to go and you’re right, he’s hot, hot, hot! I’ll even pay for the hotel room,” Kanda replied excitedly with a smirk. He did love that band and that lead singer was to die for, but it was also nice to not have to make any decision right now about the ranch.

* * *

 

**To be continued…**


	3. Déjà vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the third chapter into the story and I hope you still find it’s worth sticking out for a few more. It looks like Allen might be on the prowl next time as well as Kanda. Let’s see if they meet and hit it off. Oh, and sorry about the page break between the two characters.

* * *

“I’m not an invalid,” Tiedoll hissed then stumbled on the first porch step, his perception off kilter.

“Right, Tiedoll, I can see that,” Kanda said sarcastically helping him up the steps.

Kanda grabbed his father’s arm tighter and placed his arm around the man’s lower back. Lavi was on the other side of Tiedoll close by if the man needed him even though the older man had ordered him not to touch him.

“And don’t you sass me either. It’s the pain medication they gave me at the hospital, it makes me loopy, that’s all it is,” Tiedoll lectured his son, the drugs also made him very irritable.

“Sure, old man.”

“I said no sassing me,” he snapped. Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi. Kanda and Lavi had just picked Tiedoll up from the hospital after surgery two days earlier and his father had become a snippy old man overnight.

When Lavi was about to leave the night he told Kanda about tickets for the _Crown Clown_ concert, they had heard a loud crash inside the house and hurried in to see if Tiedoll was alright. His father had bent over to pick up a heavy canvas when pain struck so intensely he dropped it and knocked over his easel when he stumbled into the canvas.

That was it! Kanda had called an ambulance immediately and Tiedoll was taken to the emergency room. It turned out to be an inguinal hernia that had enlarged and was so painful they prepped him for surgery to relieve the discomfort and prevent any serious complications.

The surgery was done late in the evening. When his father woke from being anesthetize he was so tired he ended up falling back to sleep and slept through the night once the doctor established he was fine. They told Kanda to go home and rest. There was no need for him to stay. It was better if he came back in the morning rested. So, that‘s what he did, he came back the next morning and hoped he could take Tiedoll home.

“Good morning…” Kanda stopped dead in his tracks, a large lump constricted his throat and his stomach dropped into some dark pit as his eyes searched the room for Tiedoll. His bed had been stripped clean of its bedding.

He stumbled backwards into the hallway frantic at the sight of his father’s bed and turned without any real thought, other than his father had died sometime during the night and no one had even bothered to call him. It was déjà vu all over again, the same as it had been all those years ago, and fear was back in his stomach. He somehow managed to stagger to the nurse’s station without tripping over himself.

“Are you alright, Mr. Kanda?” the nurse asked.

“Me? Hell no…not me…my father…why wasn’t I called…” Kanda stumbled over his words anxiously.

“Well, it’s not usually routine for us to call the next of kin…” she started before being cut off in mid-sentence.

“Not routine! He’s my father for Christ’s sake,” Kanda shouted and the other nurse’s stopped what they were doing concerned if they needed to call security.

“Please, Mr. Kanda, calm down…”

“Calm down! Now you want me to calm down?” Kanda couldn’t believe what he had just heard and tried his best to wrap his mind around the fact no one else agreed with him about notifying him about his father’s death.

“Your father will be back shortly from x-ray. You may wait for him in his…” interrupted again.

“X-ray? What x-rays…you mean he’s not dead?” Kanda wasn’t sure which he was more, relieved to hear his father was alive or embarrassed by his public display. He made his apologies to the nurse and she was very understanding. Someone brought him a glass a water, evidently feeling pity for him.

“I’ll just wait in his room,” Kanda humbly said after his heart had returned to its normal beat and scurried down to his father’s room.

True to their words, his father had returned while he made a fool of himself in front of the staff of nurses. The bed was now freshly made up and Tiedoll looked a lot better than he did last night. The nurse finished helping him onto the bed and he winced in pain.

“I’ll get you something for that,” she cheerfully told Kanda’s father. She smiled at Kanda and left the room to no doubt retrieve some pain medication.

“You look better, but you’re still in pain,” Kanda observed, worried.

“Yes I am, but not severe pain. It seems it’s better for the patient to get up and move about as soon as they can, according to my doctor, which happened to be immediately after breakfast.” Kanda stayed quiet so Tiedoll would continue.

“Well in walking about I had sharp pains that normally shouldn’t happen, so my doctor ordered x-rays just to be safe, something about internal bleeding and ripped stitches and such.” Tiedoll tried his best to sound unconcerned, but the man never was any good at hiding his feelings. His son paled.

At that moment the doctor walked into the room and up to the head of Tiedoll’s bed and looked over at Tiedoll’s son. “I’m sorry, Kanda about the mix-up when you came in earlier,” he apologized. Tiedoll had been his patient for years and knew about Kanda’s past before coming to the states.

Kanda blushed and replied, “Nothing to apologize for, it was my error.”

“What’s this about, Kanda?” Tiedoll asked now more concerned about what had happened to his son this morning than himself.

“Nothing, Tiedoll, let’s hear what the doctor’s findings were,” quickly turning the subject back on his father medical condition.

The doctor assured Kanda and Tiedoll as he explained that the stitches were still intact and there was no internal bleeding. Tiedoll sighed in relief and Kanda released the breath he hadn’t realize he had been holding. The bad news for Tiedoll was he had to stay another night and if all was well in the morning he would be discharged. For Kanda the hard decision had to be made if he should even go to the concert tomorrow.

“Son, don’t even think about not going to that concert. I’ll be fine while you go and have some fun,” Tiedoll insisted. Kanda opened his mouth to speak and his father interrupted him.

“Not a word, Kanda. You are going,” Tiedoll said firmly and Kanda was not going to argue with his father at the hospital.

To dull the pain Tiedoll’s doctor ordered medication that would allow his father to rest comfortably. Tiedoll hated the medication they had him on and the doc promised he would only send him home with a bottle of super-duper Tylenol for any pain. Tiedoll was agreeable to the solution. He hated to take anything that made him feel out of sort—now if that wasn’t the truth.

So, Kanda came back to the hospital early the next morning with Lavi to take Tiedoll home. They waited around for two hours before his father was finally discharged. Kanda was instructed that it may be four to six weeks before Tiedoll would be able to resume his normal activities, but should be up walking as much as possible. The nurse handed Kanda his father’s follow-up appointment.

In the meantime, a new nurse had came on duty and had given Tiedoll another dose of pain medication that had not wore off before they were ready to leave. Hence, Tiedoll physical and mental condition when he came home and tried to walk.

“Maybe I shouldn’t leave for the weekend. If I go, Lavi and I would have to stay overnight and not be home until late on Sunday night,” Kanda suggested not wanting to miss it. Timothy opened the screen door for Tiedoll to walk inside the house.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a nineteen hour drive to Dallas, you’ll have to leave today,” his father snipped.

“Kanda, go, both of you, I’ll be fine. The ranch hands are here and anyway maybe Noise wouldn’t mind spending the night in the house with me,” Tiedoll countered Kanda’s suggestion.

“Actually, that’s a great idea. I should have thought about him,” Kanda exclaimed as he sat Tiedoll down in his recliner.

“He’s already agreed,” said the voice behind him—Lavi.

“I should have known you would think of something like that ahead of time,” Kanda replied and exhaled a sigh of relief. Of course, his best friend would have thought of everything while he was panicking about his father’s painful condition.

“Of course, didn’t I tell you before you should know I would take care of things? Don’t forget, you were thrown a lot of problems, all at once, to deal with the first day you returned from vacation. Kanda, you need to give up some of that habit of controlling everything. Let someone else take care of you for a change,” Lavi urged. He could see the stress in his friend’s face and body as he stood rigid next to his father’s chair.

“Then it’s all set. Kanda go pack to leave and have fun at the concert with Lavi. I’ll be fine,” Tiedoll insisted. Noise Marie came into sight. He had startled them because no one had heard the door open or close, nor heard the man come into the house. As big as the man was, he was quiet as a mouse.

“Oh, hello Noise, thanks for helping out,” Tiedoll greeted their house guest.

Noise Marie was a big man, all six-foot seven of him and weighted over two-hundred and forty pounds. He was a few years older than Kanda. He’s an Austrian, but had been in this country since a child. The large man had dark-skin and shaved his head which was surprisingly attractive on the guy.

Marie also was blind, but you would never know it by the way the man got around. The strange thing about him was he always wore headphones over his ears, and Kanda wonder if somehow those amplified his sense of hearing—though he had never asked him.

“Now, go pack some things, Kanda,” Tiedoll urged his son.

“Alright, if you’re sure, Tiedoll…Lavi give me a minute to throw some things in my duffle bag,” Kanda conceded and headed to his room, but Lavi didn’t wait and was right behind him.

“Kanda,” Lavi whispered as they entered his friend’s bedroom. “Bring those tight black jeans to wear and your kit, you may get lucky, who knows,” Lavi strongly suggested with a chuckle and winked at his friend.

“Oh yeah, and who would this lucky guy be…you?” Kanda teased and Lavi made a face at him. The Asian chuckled as he added what Lavi had suggested into his duffle then they walked back to the living room.

Kanda hugged Tiedoll and listened to the usual things his father always had to say before he went away. Be good and have fun. “Thank you Noise, both Tiedoll and I appreciate you helping out,” Kanda nodded to the big guy and they clasped hands on each other arms in some sort of manly thanks.

“I’m always here for you, Kanda,” Noise returned with his normal emotionless face, but the guy had a huge heart.

Kanda and Lavi waved good-bye as they disappeared out the door and shut it behind them. They headed for Kanda’s truck. The Asian opened the front and back doors of the half-cab on his side and threw his duffle in back, the same as Lavi did before they slammed the doors closed and climbed into the truck cab.

Kanda started the vehicle and backed up. He put the truck in drive, but before taking off down the driveway he picked up the CD he had lain on the seat, opened the case and took out the precious disc putting it into the player.

“This should put us into the mood for the concert,” Kanda smirked at his friend who grinned back and turned up the volume.

Kanda pressed down on the accelerator, spun up the driveway and turned onto the main road in the direction that led to Dallas as they both listened to the blaring music of _Crown Clown._

 

\--------------------

Over the last couple of weeks Allen had not been productive in coming up with songs for the band’s new album. Tyki’s appearance had disturbed him more than he wanted to admit and once again didn’t get much sleep last night. There was something different about the way his ex acted, or had he fully awaken to see the rest of the real Tyki? Well, at least he hadn’t seen anymore of those damn white orchids since he last left!

Allen hadn’t eaten much of his evening meal with the thoughts that still hovered around in his brain about Tyki. “Allen, do you have your things together?” Link asked quietly interrupting Allen’s thoughts.

“We need to head over for your inspection of the equipment and sound tests before you dress for the concert,” Link continued. Link saw the troubled look on his friend’s face that had been there since Tyki’s last visit.

“Oh…yes, I’m ready, let’s get going,” Allen replied absentmindedly and picked up and donned his black mask.

He had been feeling out of sorts all today. _Maybe what I need to do is fuck someone_ , Allen thought and climbed into the limo that had parked in the back of the hotel. The other members were already over at the center. They had been there to check the set up of their own instruments and equipment since late afternoon. The guys had been kind enough to allow Allen to come over later that evening because he had not been feeling well.

When Link and he arrived at the center, Allen made sure his black mask covered his face and the two slipped out of the limo unseen and went in through the back entrance. The white-haired man was thankful that there were not any screaming fans outside the limo and building waiting for him. He was not in the mood for that right now.

Allen stopped off at his dressing room and left his duffle bag with a change of clothes for after the concert. He couldn’t wait to see his best friend Lenalee when she came in this evening. They had been friends since college even before she officially became his hairdresser. She had done his hair whenever the band had played in college. She also calmed Allen with her presence and he needed that tonight.

The guys had taken a break and were out having dinner. They would return soon to get ready for the concert, so Link waited outside Allen’s dressing room until he was ready to head to the staging. With the other band members not around, Link would not leave his friend alone; one never knew where trouble brewed.

There were at least two dozen people milling around doing their last minute adjustments and tasks, but Allen always came in before any concert and made sure everything was set up properly for safety and to test the sound system for himself.

Allen turned the system on and headed up to his white electric keyboard to make sure it was secure to the platform. Link heard a loud gasp from his friend and quickly turned around to see what had startled him. He looked to were Allen’s eyes stared and saw the large vase of white orchid’s in front of the keyboard. Allen’s knees buckled from beneath him and he dropped to the platform’s floor.

“Crown,” Link cried out, well trained to use that name in public and his eyes landed on the vase of orchids. “Are you alright?” he asked panting as he rushed to Allen’s side. Other’s came over to see what had happened, but Link brushed them all out of the way.

“Someone, please get rid of that vase of orchids in front of the keyboard and hand me the damn card,” Link ordered loud and strong to get the attention of the people who stood around gawking. Whether it was Link’s stern authoritative voice, or the scowl on his face, someone immediately responded and hurried over. She grabbed the vase of orchids and handed Link the card that was left with them.

Link’s arm went around Allen’s shoulders as they sat together. “The bastard, why won’t he just stop, Link? I don’t understand,” Allen whimpered a shiver shot through his body.

“I don’t know Crown, but if he does not stop we need to add more security,” Link urgently suggested, his voice angry at Tyki and his menacing ways.

“What does the card say?” Allen asked in an almost whisper, shock still registered on his face.

“Allen, are you sure you want me to read it?” Link asked. It was something Link didn’t feel Allen needed to hear at this moment.

“Yes, please read it Link.” Link pulled the card from the envelope and scanned it then looked at Allen.

“Read it.” Allen restated.

“ _Allen, I will get my money from you. It’s just a matter of time…days, weeks, or months whatever it takes so be prepared—_ signed with a capital _T._ ”

Suddenly, determination overrode Allen’s fears and he shot-up off the floor of the staging to his feet. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let Tyki ruin any more of my evening,” Allen said sternly. “Link, I have to do my sound check and then I’ll get dressed. Lenalee should be here shortly.” Allen wanted to get the show going, their last one of their tour than he could rest.

Many of the workers stopped to watch Allen check the props, cables, wires and then his keyboard and microphone. His slight English accented voice carried across the vast space, soft and pure as he spoke. He looked one more time out over the thousands of seats that would be filled tonight. Everything was ready; the guys must be back by now and they’ll be opening the doors soon.

“Let’s go Link, I need to change,” Allen said to his manager and they headed back to his dressing room.

As Allen walked down the hallway to his dressing room a sight for sore eyes appeared like an angel further ahead, Lenalee. Allen could never miss spotting her tall, lithe body that she carried so very well.

The woman couldn’t weight more than a hundred-six pounds. Her dark colored hair and eyes complimented a fair complexion and tonight she had her dark, beautiful long hair pulled up at the sides of her lovely face with two glittery clips, the rest of her hair was down and bouncy as she walked. If Allen was into women, he most definitely would have chosen her, but she was more like a sister and was never his lover. Yuk, he couldn’t even imagine it.

Link waved to her as Allen did then opened his dressing room door and she scurried in before them. She was always quick like a bunny; Allen smiled at his analogy of his friend. Clunk went her case of supplies that she dropped to the floor and grabbed Allen into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to see you,” she huffed full of excitement.

“It’s good to see you again too, but it has only been a couple of weeks since our last concert,” Allen laughed whole-heartedly. She had that effect on him—her presences always brighten his world and made him laugh.

“Crown, I’ll be back. I want to check on the security and make sure they are in place since Cross couldn’t be here tonight,” Link explained and closed the dressing room door.

“Allen you get changed and I’ll get my supplies out while you tell me what’s troubling you,” Lenalee offered. The woman had to have some sort radar when it came to Allen being distraught.

“Yes, of course you would notice right off, Lenalee,” Allen chuckled. “Okay, but remember, you asked for it.” Allen told Lenalee about Tyki’s visit and his threats as he got dressed.

Allen continued on when he came out and sat down in front of the mirror for Lenalee to style his hair.

“Allen, there has to be some way to get that guy out of your life once and for all,” Lenalee insisted frustrated with the man’s actions.

“I never trusted the man and more so now.” Tyki has only caused pain in Allen’s life more than happiness.

“I need to get away, Lenalee. Some place where no one knows where I am or who I am. The peace and quiet might help me to kick start my brain for the new songs I need to write. Tyki’s dragging me down and I don’t know what to do about it other than that.” Allen sounded defeated and Lenalee did not like to hear that tone in her friend’s voice.

“My advice, talk to Cross about this, I’m sure he could come up with something. He’s a very clever man and he must see what you are going through,” Lenalee advised and gave Allen a kiss on the cheek before she assisted in putting Allen’s white _Crown Clown_ mask on and fixed the hair around it. Allen looked striking and if her friend hadn’t been gay maybe they would have had a relationship instead of Tyki.

“Yeah, you’re right. I need to let him know what’s been happening…”

A light rap on his dressing room door stopped him from finishing. “Yes?” Allen asked. “Come in.”

The door open and Link scooted into the dressing room. “It’s time, Allen. Are you alright?” Link inquired worried and checked him out head to toes. Wow, he’ll knock them dead tonight.

“I’m fine now, Link. Lenalee always has a way to lift my spirits and you know I’m always hyper when I’m about to play my music,” Allen replied happily and looked one last time at his mask and outfit to make sure it was properly in place.

“That’s my boy,” Link said with a wide smile across his beautiful face. Allen left the dressing room with Link and Lenalee right behind him. He was going to rock the house tonight!

Meanwhile, Lavi and Kanda found their seats three rows back from the front. “Shit Lavi, how’d you manage to afford tickets in front?” Kanda asked awed by his friend’s ability to pull these things off. He was so excited that he would be able to see his favorite band member up close.

They had gotten there early and waited over two hours for people to be seated. In the back of the huge place was a crowd of people standing. That was where Lavi and he would usual be, but not tonight. They had dynamite seats for this show, something of a dream come true for Kanda.

“Anything for my best friend…I got them from a rich friend who couldn’t come tonight with his partner so I got them very reasonable,” Lavi winked, happy to see a smile back on that beautiful face of his friend’s.

The lights dimmed and white spotlights landed on the stage. Then as the band members walked out on the stage the spotlights hit each of them while they played their opening number and moved to stand in front of their microphones. The music was loud and blared while the crowd shouted, whistled and clapped to the electrifying rhythm of the music that ignited the whole place.

Colored spotlights moved quickly all around the stage floor, mirrored dance balls dropped from the ceiling that sparkled and glittered throughout the concert hall and stage. A dramatic pause in the music…then poof! Large, wide billows of white-smoke clouds burst from floor to ceiling and the music started up again. As the white clouds cleared it revealed Allen on a platform, in his theatrical costume that sparkled and shone in all his glory from up above, being lowered slowly, but steadily to the stage floor.

Tonight his cowl cape was draped on his shoulders and twinkled like fresh snow glittered in sunlight, wondrous in his entirety. His white masquerade mask had black scrolled designs that also sparkled. Everyone was drawn to the Crown’s presence that demanded attention.  

Kanda’s breathe caught in his throat at the spectacular sight of the Crown Clown. The crowd’s cheers roared louder than before, thunderous foot stomping, loud whistles shrilled in the excitement. Cries crackled and screams of joy were ear-piercing from Allen’s dramatic entrance. Kanda had never seen such an eye-catching, breath-taking entrance.

Before the platform had firmly landed on the stage, Allen jumped off, waved to the audience as he skipped up to his keyboard. There was another dramatic pause in the music as he stood before the shiny white keyboard, his hand posed above the glossy white keys then stuck the first cord. His slim fingers rapidly raced up and down the ivory and brought the song into full mode as the band joined in with him.

Allen’s fiery piano playing rocked the hall along with his powerful voice and his beautiful lithe body as it swayed to the rhythm, caught up in the music that flowed through his body and the blare of their music absorbed into the crowd.

Quickly he moved out from behind his keyboard to the end of the platform and with a snap, he whipped his cape off, dropped it to the floor dramatically and skipped down the stage clapping his hands, his mic between his hands then stopped and belted out his next song.

Kanda watched the mysterious man of his wet dreams skip and dance gracefully across the stage and moved his incredible lithe body in that tightly fitted black leather jumpsuit zipped down to his naval with only his left arm encased in leather the other bare.

Kanda watched the Crown totally engulfed in his passion for music and the Crown’s powerful presence before him turned him on to the point his cock throbbed for the man. Holy shit, Kanda thought he would erupt right there in his pants.

Their last song Allen sang solo with only the accompaniment of his keyboard. His soft, velvety-tenor voice struck the hearts of every fan and brought the room to almost full silence. The heart-felt ache from the man’s heart about being alone, searching for that one special person to be his, someone who would love him for who he was and he could love that person back, left not a dry eye in the audience.

Kanda was caught up with the melody and the passion behind the Crown’s words he sang—it hit home for Kanda wetting his eyes. It was as if the Crown was his soul mate and reached out only to him…hell, he didn’t even know the guy, but that was how it felt. At the Crown’s soft ending, he lowered his head in humbleness, and left the audience silence in his wake as the light dimmed to darkness.

The silence only lasted a couple of moments before the crowd burst and roared their approval, the house lights came back on with a standing ovation for Allen and the band. Allen had been lost in the song and his own heart ached at the moment, but he quickly brought himself back to the present and bowed with the band, waving as he exited the stage.

Backstage people patted the band members and Allen on the shoulders, congratulating the group for an astonishing great concert. They all mumbled their thanks on the way to their dressing rooms. The concert had been a magnificent success and the tour was over—time to celebrate.

At his door he hugged the guys, promising them that he was working on the songs for their next album and would send each of them a copy to look over and for them to send back their suggestion. The guys planned to go to a strip club to celebrate, but Allen bowed out, not his cup of tea. Link squeezed his way through the crowd and finally made it to Allen and Allen jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug and a smooch on the cheek. The guys laughed at Allen’s exhilarated emotions and actions. The man was intoxicated from the music.

Link gave the rest of his friend’s hugs then they departed to their dressing rooms to change. They were going to party tonight. Allen called out to his friends to have a great time and that they would all meet up tomorrow morning in his hotel room. The Crown, Allen, still had his mask on as he turned back to his dressing room door. Allen had to leave the mask on so no one would know who he was even though his uncle now approved of his music. Probably he accepted it because he was making a preposterous amount of money.

Link opened the dressing room door and went inside, Allen followed. The first thing Allen noticed were the big bouquet of multiple-colored roses in a glass vase on the make-up table which Cross always sends him after a concert. His uncle never sent anything unless he was there in person which was always sometime after his concerts.

“I’ll move them over on the table, Allen,” Link stated and picked up the large vase with roses to move them. Allen pulled off his mask and tossed it on the settee. He was about to sit down when he saw the large bouquet of white orchids wrapped in linen paper tied with a lavender ribbon lying on the seat of his chair. He gasped and grabbed the edge of the make-up table to steady himself.

Link had just sat the vase of roses down and looked over at Allen. “Shit! How the hell did that man get those in here?” Link flared instantly enraged. “I gave strict orders to everyone, if any came to throw them away,” Link growled and picked up the damn bouquet and threw it into the trash can.

“I can’t take much more of this, Link. I’m calling Cross to talk with him for advice,” Allen’s voice quivered, his body shook as he carefully sat himself down in the chair.

“Okay, finally, you should have done it weeks ago,” Link agreed and crossed his arms over his chest and gave Allen a scowl.

Allen laughed at the imitation of his guardian and found his phone. He looked down at the orchids in the trash can and quickly averted his eyes. “Link, would you mind getting rid of those damn things,” Allen asked. He didn’t want to look at them.

“Of course Allen, I’ll throw them away, you call Cross,” Link replied and took the bouquet. Allen covered his face in case someone saw him when Link opened the door and left.

Once Link was gone, Allen locked the door and hit the speed dial number on his phone for Cross. It rang three times before his guardian picked up. “Well, kid, how’d your last night go?” Cross answered cheerfully, probably because he was going to get laid or already had.

“Total success, roaring crowd and thank you for the roses. Cross, I have a problem I would like your advice on,” Allen stated then told Cross the whole story from the beginning that he’d never told his guardian before.

“That bastard! You never told me he forced himself on you. All that time I thought you wanted to be with the moron,” Cross growled.

“Please, Cross…”

“Alright, I’ll calm down, but he shouldn’t prevent you now from going out and having fun, Allen,” he groused and Allen could only imagine the scowl on his guardian’s face and smirked.

“Anyway, let me finish.” Allen told Cross the rest and his desires to escape to someplace no one knew him.

“I have some thoughts about that; I just have to ask around. So, your writing is not coming along either. Allen, hang in there for a few more days and see what I come up with. I’ll get back to you. I have to go if you’re alright,” he said confidently.

“Hot date?”

“Something like that,” he replied.

“I’ll be fine, Cross. I feel better after talking with you.” Allen meant what he said, he did feel better.

“Take care of yourself Allen, and go out and party tonight or get laid!” his guardian chuckled and ended the call.

Strange, but Allen could always count on Cross since he has even been an adult. He’ll come up with something. _Hell, Cross is right, Tyki shouldn’t control where I want to go. Damnit, I need to burn off this excess energy I always get after a concert._ Allen’s thoughts were interrupted by a rap on the door. It was Link. Allen unlocked the door so he could come in and stepped away to cover his face and headed behind the screen to change.

“Everything go okay with Cross?” Link asked. Allen was quickly getting out of his outfit and went into the small bathroom for a quick shower.

“Yes, fine, maybe more than fine,” Allen called out over the running water.

“Link, I have to get out tonight. I need to dance and hear the music in my body to burn up this energy. What’s the best gay bar in this city?” Allen asked and he toweled himself dry, wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out and grabbed his duffle bag for his clean clothes.

“I thought you might ask. You usually do go dancing after a concert. There’s a new bar that opened, has the music you like to dance to. It’s called “SteedsMen”,” Linked answered, knowing what his friend would say next.

“Link, you and I are going out tonight to the bar and maybe I could get lucky,” Allen said dreamily.

“Except you’re very picky about your lover’s, there may not be anyone that interests you,” he countered in jest.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I have to, and of course there’s always you,” Allen said cheerfully and winked at his friend. Link groaned…this could be a very long night.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. SteedsMen Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all realize that I made up “SteedsMen Bar”; none exist except in my mind as I am sure anyone from Dallas would happily verify. So, were you pleased how they met each other? I edited this to death and pray my wording flowed and made sense, it’s a hard scene for me to put into words but easy to visualize. Maybe fate will be on their side as the story moves on. We’ll know when we meet again…

* * *

“Wow that was an amazing concert, Kanda. Fuck, you really do have the hots for that guy. I couldn’t help notice the huge hard-on he gave you when he got close to the end of the stage,” Lavi gibed to get a rise out of his friend.

“Ha, ha, very funny, Lavi, maybe because I haven’t got laid since my vacation,” Kanda quipped teasingly.

“Uh, Kanda that was only a few days ago.”

“So what, I’m a horny bastard and I’d love to get laid tonight after a show like that but I’m really tired,” Kanda laughed at his own confession. There was no way Lavi would let Kanda mope tonight.

“Boy, do I have the place for us to go. I heard there’s a new gay bar in the city called the “SteedsMen” and I’m dragging your arse there,” Lavi decided, determined to keep Kanda out of their hotel room unless he was with another guy.

“What?”

“Think of it as still being on vacation.”

“You’re too much,” Kanda smirked. Maybe he should go out and enjoy himself. After Tiedoll’s scare he could use it.

“Hey bro, you don’t have a choice,” Lavi said and hailed a taxi cab, when the cab pulled up to the side walk Kanda was about to protest again when his friend opened the back door.

“Get your butt in there,” Lavi ordered and pushed Kanda into the back seat and got in behind him. Lavi gave the address to the driver and away they went.

“This could constitute as kidnapping,” Kanda groused, actually glad Lavi forced him to go. He needed to get drunk after watching the _Crown Clown_ in action especially knowing he could never get his rocks off with the guy. Maybe he would get lucky tonight. Kanda leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

Link held the door open for Allen to enter the new establishment. The décor was tastefully done, not too plushy and cutesy as some clubs could be. It had a comfortable atmosphere with a busy bar, great music and a crowded dance floor. There was a large doorway that led to a separate room in back and another door further down where men were coming and going. Allen knew what that room was and he never fucks anyone in a backroom.

The two scanned the room as they walked around the crowd. As Link and Allen walked by the large doorway they heard the clicking sound of pool balls hitting each other on pool tables even with the loud music. It was nice to have pool tables, nothing like picking up a guy whose ass looked great bent over to take his shot.

They made it to the end of the bar to be closer to the DJ and dance floor. It was a great spot where Link could drink and Allen could dance not being too far away from his body guard manager. There was an interesting mix of men in the place. Some wore suits; others dressed flashy but most were dressed causal like he and Link were, but not one man caught his eye as appealing so far. Maybe Link was right, he was too picky.

Link ordered them drinks. The bartender came back with them and eyed Allen up and down.

“I’m off at two if you’re interested, gorgeous,” the man offered. “Or I have a break in fifteen if you want to do a quickie in the backroom.”

“Not tonight, handsome,” Allen countered as he rested his hand on Link’s arm possessively and moved closer. Link glanced at Allen quickly and rolled his eyes. The bartender snickered and left to take other orders.

“What? I had no interest in the man,” Allen smirked at Link’s discomfort.

“Allen, you know I don’t like PDA,” Link winked. Allen chuckled at his humor.

They turned around from the bar and leaned back on it to check out the crowd. There were some guys who appeared to be dancing with their boyfriends, nice and cozy. While others weren’t into their dance partner at all and looked over and scanned Allen’s luscious body with devilish grins of approval plastered across their faces.

Allen ignored the stares and closed his eyes so his body could feel the rhythm of the music. Yeah, this was definitely to his liking, but he preferred to dance alone, not with a two-footed oaf that can’t move his body to the music.

“I don’t see anyone I’d take back to a hotel room to fuck, not even to dance with,” Allen said loud enough for Link to hear but not the whole bar. Link nodded.

“Could we get another round of drinks, please?” Link asked the bartender who still had his eyes on Allen. Allen gave the bartender a lascivious smile.

“Well Allen, you may not be interested in them, but they are sure as hell interested in you. That’s why I could never be your boyfriend, I would have to beat them off from you all the time,” Link smirked. Allen was touch and gave his friend a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

“Maybe later…” Allen’s sexy voice drawled and left the rest up to Link’s imagination. Link rolled his eyes again. Allen loved to flirt.

It wasn’t that they didn’t find each other attractive because they did. There had never been a problem between them even with Link as his manager and body guard because the man was his best friend first. They loved each other as friends, though there were times they had fallen to their loneliness and seek comfort from each other and Link was a sweet lover. It would seem like a complicated relationship to anyone but them.

“Here’s another drink, but I already see your body syncing with the music,” his friend teased and handed Allen his drink.

Allen was getting into the music as he felt the automatic movements his body always did when music reached his soul. He drank part of his drink and set the glass down on the bar.

“Link, I have to dance. As my best friend, manager and body guard, would you _please_ keep an eye out for losers that try to attack me?” he razzed his friend batting his eyelashes with a warm smile that would unhinge Link if he wasn’t careful.

“Go on, I’ll keep a lookout, as always,” he said sincerely. He really did love Allen, he only wished there was someone that would love his friend in the way the man needed.

Another song started. It called out to Allen like a lover seducing him with waves of pleasure as Allen smoothly glided to the front and middle of the dance floor. His body swayed and caught the beat and tempo. With his eyes closed he released his muscles loosely as his body flowed and relaxed with the music, his hips gyrating with each heavy beat. Allen’s flexuous body rolled and slowly pirouetted. With slender arms and delicate hands above his head, he danced the most profound sinuous movements that no man in the room could pull his eyes from.

Some men came up to him and tried to rub and grind with him, but Allen would turn away ignoring them. Link stood vigilant over his friend and scanned the room and saw the lust and heat in every man’s eyes that wanted Allen. Many more tried to dance with him, but were always turned down continually not allowing anyone to disturb his trance. Eventually, the dancers around him gave the man his space to dance in his own little area.

Kanda and Lavi had been in the backroom where they had played a few games of pool. None of the guys in the back were remotely interesting so they came out to find a table. Lavi motioned Kanda to follow him and they slid into a booth where oddly enough a blonde woman sat alone rolling the bottom of her beer bottle in her slender hands round on the table. She was the only woman in the club.

In conversation, Lavi found out her gay friend wanted to check the place out after they had dinner together. He had dragged her in here then dumped her and was over at the bar flirting with other men. Nice friend. She was annoyed with him as well as bored. She thought Lavi was the only straight guy in the bar—little did she know he was bi. Kanda ordered three beers, an extra for the lady Lavi was flirting with. I guess you could call her pretty if you were into women which Kanda wasn’t.

A couple of handsome men came over to their table and tried to woo Kanda, but he wasn’t interested in the least, they were losers. Then his eye caught the lone dancer on the dance floor just like every other man in the club, their lustful eyes stripping him. Another man sat down next to him and offer himself for the night, but saw Kanda’s eyes were on the lone dancer.

“Dream on, sweetheart, the guy has ignored and turned down every man in this bar that has tried to approach him,” the man explained, but Kanda didn’t seem to care and ignored the man until he finally left. Kanda stared at the lissome enchanting man not able to take his eyes off him.

The white-haired, slender man in the center of the dance floor had strong, slender arms that waved sleekly above his head, his firm muscular thighs strained at the fabric they were encased in, and those narrow hips flowed and gyrated to every beat of the music. His backside molded perfectly in his low riding tight, black-leather pants that hips curved and rotated seductively in.

The man turned to face toward Kanda. Kanda’s breathe hitched—what a beautiful face, beyond handsome. The man was gorgeous and the red tattoo didn’t bother Kanda, in fact he thought it gave glamor to the man. The white-haired gem had his eyes closed, his head slowly rolling from one side to the other and his firm slender arms and hands entwined above his head. Kanda continued to watch him, enthralled as he moved like an exquisite exotic dancer where his hips rolled sensuously to the music. It was the sexiest thing Kanda has ever seen next to the _Crown Clown’s_ sexy moves.

Kanda felt his body yearn to move in conjunction with the sole dancer that enticed him, silently calling to him with those seductive moves and an aura that drew him to the gorgeous man.

“Kanda, you are going to start drooling if you don’t go up to that gorgeous man and sweep him off his feet,” Lavi teased, and secretly hoped his friend would make a move.

“Shut up, Lavi,” Kanda said, mesmerized by the young man that unknowingly seduced him and he hadn’t even opened his eyes. Kanda had not had a man turn him on by just watching him dance except for the _Crown Clown_.

His body craved to be near this incredibly sensuous man that lured him, even dared him to come and dance with him through the mere act of dancing with his body and closed eyes. What color were his eyes? Kanda slid out of the booth, stood up and walked down to the middle of the bar. He had just watched the dancer reject another man that tried to get his attention, but the Asian would take a chance of rejection if only to see the color of the dancer’s eyes.

Kanda slowly sauntered towards Allen. Link perked up at the sight of the tall handsome Asian with long, raven-black hair that flowed down his back to just above his ass and gently blew off his shoulder’s as he drew nearer to his friend, his arms freely swung by his sides. Shit, if Allen wasn’t interested in this sumptuous man, he was. Allen sensed a presence in front of him when Kanda stopped but didn’t open his eyes.

“May I have this dance?” Kanda asked in a deep, rich baritone voice that sounded like honey to Allen’s ears.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, startled to see a gorgeous tall Asian man with the most incredible deep blue eyes standing in front of him. Link saw the sparkle in Allen’s eyes when his looked at the man who was only a couple inches taller, this may be the one tonight. Link smirked.

“The pleasure would be all mine,” Allen replied softly, a hint of a smile on those luscious pink lips. Allen had never ceased dancing and watched the handsome man move closer to him. _Hmm, hmm, good,_ Allen thought.

Kanda started to move his hips, rolled them smoothly to the music and mimicked Allen’s moves. Kanda placed his strong, hands on those sexy, narrow hips and felt the man’s body move against him in those tight, black-leather pants. A frisson shivered through his body with pleasure, his heart pounded and his cock throbbed from the intimate closeness. Tenderly he slid his hands down the sides of the man’s thighs and gently pulled them closer then rubbed his hands lightly up and down. Allen had never had a dance partner who displayed sweet amatory towards him.

Allen didn’t pull away. They moved in sync and grounded their hips firmly together, a seductive dance that engulfed the two into a world where no one else existed but each other. Allen’s arms spiraled up over his head delicately as they curled and weaved together erotically entwined as an exotic dancer.

Slowly Allen erotically turned his body in Kanda’s loosened touch to his thighs the man’s lustful eyes never left him. Allen moved and pressed his backside against Kanda’s front. Slowly the gorgeous stud slid up and down and side-to-side like a pole dancer as Allen rubbed his body with Kanda’s. What a fuckin’ turn-on.

Kanda thought he would spurt his seed in his pants. He clenched his teeth and spread his fingers flat on Allen’s hips then slowly slipped them down the front of his dancer’s smooth leather pants, and lightly rubbed them over the large bulge in the man’s pants, he swore he heard him hiss. Kanda pressed his hard cock into the man’s arse and they both moaned. No man has turned him on like this beauty in his arms. Kanda’s hands caressed up both sides of Allen’s body, up his slender arms, and intertwined his fingers with his dance partner’s.

It didn’t seem to bother Kanda that the man had one white gloved hand because he was mesmerized with this danse du ventre dancer. Allen melted against his dance partner as Kanda rubbed his chest against the man’s back then bowed his head and nuzzled the soft-white hair and inhaled the light scent of sandalwood—he trembled with desire.

Allen’s loose fingers slipped free of Kanda’s. Slowly he brought them down in back of him and buried them into long strands of silky hair. He carded his fingers through the strands lifting them, letting them slide through his fingers as they brushed his cheeks cascading down on both besides his head. The sensual feeling made his body hum with intense sparks of electricity that shot through him. Kanda grounded his hard dick against Allen’s arse seductively and moved in rhythm with him as if they were making love on the dance floor.

They were the envy of every man in the club, their lustful eyes fixed on them. Some were so turned-on they groped their lover’s or dance partner’s obvious bulges on the dance floor while others took it further and either finished the job in the backroom or a restroom stall to jack off alone or with a partner.    

Link had never seen Allen so enthralled, so completely content and relaxed by a man presence before. He had to admit they made a beautiful couple out on the dance floor. The man’s silky, long, black strands of hair mingled with Allen’s shorter, shiny white locks that shone in the subdued lighting. The couple had every man in the club spellbound by their erotic dance.

Allen leisurely twisted back to face Kanda, cocooned in the man’s long black hair, and Allen’s bedroom eyes, half-lidded with lust gazed up into deep blue eyes that locked with his silvery ones—ones that Kanda thought twinkled like stardust. Kanda had to have his way with this man.

The white-haired man’s eyes moved down to Kanda’s lips and licked his own. He wondered what those plump-pink lips would taste like and wanted to swipe his tongue across them. No man has ever swept him away as this stranger was doing right now, and he made Allen’s body quiver with excitement, and his aroused cock strained against the too tight leather pants. He knew Kanda felt his hardness because he too felt Kanda’s hardened cock rub against him.

The Asian could not pull his eyes away from those haunting, glimmering silver eyes as they glistened in the light. The night was still young, and Kanda wanted this young man in bed with him. He wanted to feel those sexy hips naked against his own as they grounded their cocks together and made love all night—if only for this night.

“Is that your friend over there? Are you two together?” Kanda asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the man in question. His heart seemed too have slid up into his throat and pounded in his ears while he hoped the man was not this gorgeous creatures boyfriend.

Allen looked over at the bar while they continued to gyrate and grind against each other. “Link? No, he’s my friend, not my lover…or my boyfriend if that’s what you’re wondering,” Allen answered with a slight smirk on his face.

“Good, would you like to go someplace cozier and quieter for the night?” Kanda asked his eyes full of lust and desire as his dark blue eyes undressed the slender body he pulled into his arms.

“Well, I usually don’t go home with strangers,” Allen remarked his hand pulling Kanda’s hair together and dropped the mass of strands down his back then moved them to wrap around Kanda’s neck and intertwined his fingers at the nape.

“I’m Yu Kanda, you may call me Kanda. Now I’m not a stranger anymore,” he said, not letting this once in a lifetime person walk away.

“That does change things…my name’s Allen Walker. Now I’m not a stranger to you either,” Allen countered, immensely enjoying his time with this gorgeous Kanda who smelled of earth and tea tree and…was that a whiff of coconut?

“Then, shall it be my hotel room or yours?” Kanda asked, the heat rose inside of him at the thought of his cock buried deep inside this man’s hot furnace, but he remained cool and calm on the outside.

“First, is that _your_ boyfriend over there trying to get your attention?” Allen asked calmly, praying it wasn’t his boyfriend even though he couldn’t imagine this man not having at least one if not two boyfriends.

“If you are referring to the redhead sitting at the booth, waving me over, the answer is no. I don’t have a boyfriend,” Kanda replied, this time he smirked at the beautiful man he still held in his arms even though they had stopped dancing. Allen sighed quietly with relief.

“Then your hotel room would be fine. Though, I must warn you if we’re not finished, I still have to leave by early light to get back to my friend,” Allen replied. He could hardly believe he was about to fuck this gorgeous stud, he was sure Cross would be very proud of him.

“Cinderella, are we?” Kanda cocked an eyebrow. Allen chuckled and gave Kanda a dazzling smile.

“Something like that,” Allen said amused by Kanda’s choice of words.

Kanda didn’t have to go over to the booth to tell Lavi he was leaving with this beautiful, handsome man for the night. Lavi saved him the trip and came over to where they stood still in each other’s arms. The blonde woman clung to his friend’s arm… _what was her name? Carla? No, Carol, she had sat in the booth with them earlier_.

“Kanda, I’m going over to Carol’s place. The hotel room is all yours tonight,” Lavi said with a wink, the blonde wrapped her arm around Lavi’s waist.

“Well, enjoy my friend,” Kanda countered with a wink.

“And who’s this handsome young man you hold in your arms, Kanda?” Lavi asked. He hadn’t seen a smile like the one Kanda sported since his breakup with Alma.

“Sorry Lavi, this is Allen, Allen, Lavi,” Kanda introduced them.

“A pleasure to meet you, Allen,” Lavi replied as he held out his hand for Allen to shake and gave Kanda another wink. “Cute guy, Kanda,” _Gorgeous guy you idiot baka-rabbit._

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Lavi,” Allen echoed back and took the redheads hand in a handshake. The handsome redhead wore a black patch over his right eye. It would be rude to ask why he wore it, so Allen quickly glanced over at Link who had his eyes glued in his direction with an undetectable expression on his face.

Lavi looked to where Allen’s eyes had shifted. _Holy shit, who was that man, Allen’s friend?_ The guy was drop-dead gorgeous with blond hair that looked like spun gold, and his toned physique could be seen even through his clothes. Their eyes locked together briefly when interrupted by the blonde woman on his arm that elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention back on her.

“Uh, we’ll be leaving,” Lavi stuttered and brought his eye back to Kanda. Kanda glance over to where Lavi had been staring and smile. Damn, he’d swear Lavi had the hots for Allen’s friend. Too bad he had hooked up with the blonde woman.

“I’ll be back to the hotel room around six tomorrow morning,” Lavi informed his friend.

“That should work,” Kanda replied not sure if Lavi heard him. His friend nodded and took one more glance over at Allen’s blond friend then left with his blonde girlfriend. _Now that was interesting_.

“Kanda, I need to tell Link where I’ll be for the night, that is if you don’t mind my friend knowing where your hotel is,” Allen asked. He wanted to get this man behind closed doors as fast as he could. His tight pants didn’t give any room for a hard-on and he was getting uncomfortable.

“No, it’s alright,” Kanda replied. They released each other and Kanda placed his hand lightly on Allen’s lower back and they walked over to Link. Allen could see the glint in his manager’s eyes that he was happy his friend had found a possible winner for the night, but of course he still worried. He was the cautious one.

“Link, this is Yu Kanda. He goes by Kanda. Kanda this is my best friend, Link” Allen introduced his catch.

“Pleased to meet you, Link.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Link countered and they shook hands.

“Link, I’m going back to Kanda’s hotel room for the night, but I promise to be back in time to leave. I’ll have him tell you which hotel and where,” Allen informed his manager. Kanda gave the information to Link. He figured the man’s friend must be very protective of Allen. Hell he would be too.

“I’ll send a taxi for you in the morning, early. Would five o’clock be all right? That would give you enough time to shower and change if you needed to before we leave,” Link inquired. Of course, Link would never leave Allen alone in a hotel with a fuck buddy and Allen knew his friend would be close by. For security reasons he had to be.

Link, had kept his eyes on Kanda the whole time he spoke to Allen—his eyes searched for any insincerities in the man. Allen knew his friend was in security clearance mode. Kanda glanced over at Link and caught the polite but threaten glint in the man’s eyes. _Don’t you dare hurt him, or I’ll come after you._ Allen looked from Link to Kanda who finally tore his eyes from the man’s eyes and looked at Allen and shrugged.

“Five in the morning would be fine, I’ll see you then,” Allen replied, and turned with Kanda ready to leave.

The white-haired beauty turned his head and glanced back over his shoulder at Link and gave him a wink which he received one back. Allen could tell his friend was both happy for him but still worried. Sometimes he could be too protective, but he knew Link would be in the same hotel. Poor Link, he missed all the fun.

Kanda’s hand lightly touched Allen’s low back and escorted his date out of the club. The black-haired beauty felt like he needed to pinch himself to be sure this was really happening. He could not believe he had the most gorgeous man in the world coming back with him to his hotel room for the night. To him Allen wasn’t just any guy, he was definitely a gentleman the way he carried himself and talked. Allen had most definitely sparked his body back to life.

Once they were outside the club, Kanda hailed a cab that pulled up immediately in front of them then opened the door for Allen. The younger man was even graceful in the way he entered the cab and slid into the back seat. Kanda’s heart skipped a beat—this man could be his undoing. Kanda followed and climbed in next to Allen. He leaned forward and gave the driver the address of his hotel.

Allen sat back and got comfortable. He stole a glance at the man beside him who leaned forward and gave his hotel address to the driver. The man’s deep rich voice was even and steady, one that sounded both confident and authoritative.

Kanda sat back in the sat and placed his arm on the back of the seat behind Allen. Allen naturally shifted closer to Kanda, into the crook of his arm that slipped down around his shoulders. He fit perfectly against Kanda and he laid his head on the man’s firm shoulder and sighed quietly.

Kanda dropped his head against Allen’s and unconsciously placed a kiss on his soft-white hair, content and peaceful inside as if this man had been in his life forever. It was a short ride to the hotel, but the most pleasant one with Allen beside him.

When they reached Kanda’s hotel the cab pulled up to the curb. Kanda got out and assisted Allen out of the back seat. He shut the door and bent down at the waist and handed the driver a bill for the fare and told him to keep the change. Allen was taken aback, this was something that had never happened to him before—he has always paid for everyone’s fares.

Kanda turned from the cab and caught the surprised look on the man’s face. “What?” he asked.

“I should give you some money towards the cab ride,” Allen offered.

“Don’t be silly, Allen. I asked _you_ to come with me, remember? You’re my date,” Kanda replied and smiled as he moved closer. The man has the most beautiful, sexy smile and Allen thought he would swoon like a school girl when he looked into those deep blue eyes.

“I’ll say no more,” Allen whispered with a smile equal to the one given to him. Kanda swore his heart had ceased pumping at that very moment.

“Let’s go inside, Allen.” Kanda’s voice was deep and husky and Allen saw the lustful desire in the man’s eyes. All Allen could do was nod his head yes, he was speechless.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. A Vegetable?

* * *

Once again, Kanda placed his hand on Allen’s low back and escorted the young man inside the building, over to the elevators then pressed the up button. The bell dinged and the doors slid open. With a gentle pressure to his date’s low back he prompted Allen inside, pressed the button for his floor and made their way to the back of the elevator.

Allen looked ravishing when Kanda caught their reflection in the mirrored confine space. If it hadn’t been packed with people, Kanda would have kissed Allen, the urge was that strong. Thank goodness the elevator stopped on his floor and the door opened, because Kanda was ready to burst if he couldn’t have this man in his arms once again and very soon.

They exited and turned down the hallway towards Kanda’s room with his arm wrapped around Allen’s waist and pulled him close as they causally walked down the corridor. _Damn, the man fit perfectly next to him, the curves of their bodies matched_ and Kanda thought of the stupid cliché, _made for each other_.

There was a couple that followed behind them until they reached their room. Kanda pulled out his room card and slid it into the slot. When the red button turned green he opened and held the door for Allen to enter first. The couple walked by and gave them an odd curious glance then smiled warmly.

Once again, Allen was shocked when Kanda opened the door and held it for him to enter the room. _Where the bloody hell had this wonderful man come from?_ Allen thought. _Tyki had never treated me as special as this stranger has so far tonight._ _Could_ _this just be a show of manners to impress me, or was Kanda normally like this_? _What the hell, enjoy it while I can._

Kanda saw the look on his dates face and asked, “What? Hasn’t a man opened a door for you before?”

Allen cleared his throat. “Not in a very long time,” he replied, well other than Link and he didn’t count.

“Well, every man you date should treat you so,” Kanda stated matter-of-factly, smiling salaciously.

Allen winked at him and gave the man his own lascivious smile in return as he walked further into the comfortable hotel room and glanced around—the bed had already been turned down. Allen walked to the bathroom and flipped on the light and looked inside while Kanda went over to the window, drew the drapes closed and then dimmed the lightening very low.

Kanda turned from the lamp at the same time Allen was in the bathroom doorway. Kanda gasped. The bathroom’s incandescent light illuminated Allen’s tousled white hair which made him appear like an angel who stood before him. The man glowed and his body radiated heat that Kanda swore he felt even with the distance between them.

Their eyes locked together and the weirdest feeling of connection startled them. Kanda took a step towards Allen and stopped. Heat flushed his body, his groin ached and his cock twitched uncomfortably in his tight jeans. Allen reached his hand out to the side and slid it up the wall until he found the light switch and turned it off. He stepped out of the doorway and sidled to the side never removing his eyes from Kanda’s.

Kanda sauntered to Allen until he was in front of him and backed the angel up against the wall. He cupped his hand on Allen’s jaw and ran his rough thumb across the man’s soft-pink lips then brushed the back of his hand across his sweet redden cheeks, a contrast against Allen’s pale skin. Allen wetted his lips nervously as if this was the first time he had ever been with a man. Man, he wanted to card his fingers through the man’s long silky hair once more.

Allen’s body hummed he was so turn-on and the man had not even kissed him yet. Was he going to allow the man to kiss him? What about his _Number One Rule—No Kissing Your Fuck Buddy_. But Allen already felt the yearning for the man’s lips on his and oh shit, what was he thinking?

Too late, Kanda remedied his dilemma when he leaned in and touched Allen’s lips to his in the most seductive gentle kiss that any man had given him. The gorgeous man slightly pulled back, his warm breath ghosted across Allen’s face and Allen sighed not realizing he had been holding his breath.

The Asian was in no hurry to bed this sultry man. He wanted to savor every moment he had with Allen knowing that they may never meet again and he wanted this to be memorable for both of them. Kanda placed his hands on Allen’s narrow hips and leaned in for another delectable kiss, loving the sweet taste of the man’s flavor that burst in his mouth when his tongue slid inside to explore Allen’s warm, moist cavern.

Allen moaned, his hips pushed forward and his body pressed into Kanda as his tongue slowly circled his. Allen returned the man’s kiss before he gently sucked on Kanda’s tongue than deepened the kiss further. If anyone had told him before tonight that their first kiss had felt like fireworks had just ignited inside his body, he would have laughed at such a ridicules notion. But not now, because it felt just like that, along with his stomach full of butterflies that fluttered within, and his body ached for the man’s touch on his naked skin _._

 _Holy, fuck…what a fuckin’ feeling_ , ran though Allen’s mind. Allen pressed even firmer against Kanda and rolled his hips needily as his arms encircled his soon-to-be lover’s neck.

 _Holy shit_ , Kanda thought.

Kanda’s splayed his fingers on Allen’s hips and snaked them around to his tight ass covered in soft leather. Kanda caressed and kneaded the tight firm muscles of his round arse and sighed heavily into Allen’s mouth. A low moan escaped into their kisses as Kanda’s lover’s arse felt heavenly beneath his palms and fingertips as he grounded into him.

Gently he tugged on Allen’s shirttails and pulled them out of his pants then slithered his hands up underneath the angel’s soft-cotton shirt. A soft gasped liberated from Allen’s red kiss-swollen lips and closed his eyes when Kanda’s fingers caressed his perk nipples and Allen pushed his chest into the warm touch and craved for more as he moaned decadently.

Kanda gently kissed his lover again and unbuttoned his shirt flipping it open. He released his lips and glanced down at Allen’s sinewy chest muscles then back up and licked his lips. Kanda smiled wickedly and kept his eyes on Allen’s face as he lowered his head. He captured one of Allen’s perked nipples between his lips and teeth as Kanda’s long silky hair brushed against Allen’s skin. Fuck, the combination of Kanda on his nipple roughly nipping him, and Kanda’s long silky hair against his bare skin, flared through his body like a hot torch.

The white-haired musician inhaled sharply and jolted. He arched his chest crushing it against Kanda’s mouth and a groan rattled in his chest. Kanda nipped his sensitive nub to the point he hovered between pain and furor before his lover licked it to ease the pain then seized the other one. A pleasant chilly shiver shuddered through his body even though this man had set his whole body ablaze with heat.

A deep growl in Allen’s throat stiffened Kanda’s already hardened cock even more and slid Allen’s shirt off one shoulder. He kissed, nipped and licked at Allen’s neck and shoulder pushing the shirt out of the way, and it slithered down Allen’s slender arms to the floor. The cooler air skimmed over Allen’s hot flesh and gooseflesh raised across his porcelain skin.

 _Here it comes, the disgust for my left arm_ , Allen thought. He wasn’t sure he could bear the rejection from this infatuating man. Allen held his breathe.

Kanda had noticed Allen’s red arm, but didn’t say a word about it nor did he even flinch at the sight of it. His softened-blue eyes looked into Allen’s silvery ones as if asking permission to touch him. Kanda placed his hand on the warm red skin. Allen didn’t pull away and Kanda’s hand lay there for a moment longer which gave Allen plenty of time to jerk away.

Kanda’s deep blue eyes moved back to Allen’s red arm. He gently ran his hand down the unusual limb to his gloved hand and held it. Though the skin looked like it was textured, to the touch it was as smooth and warm as any other part of the man.

He held Allen’s hand while he carefully tugged on the fingertips of the glove and pulled it off and dropped the glove on the floor. Allen was afraid to move readying himself for the rejection that was sure to come. Allen has never allowed a lover to remove his shirt or glove, so why the hell was he allowing this stranger to do it.

The normal rejection, nor the disgusting comments that usually came with discovery, didn’t come, instead Kanda held his hand daintily in his and rubbed his thumb over the top that tickled and then glanced at the blackened fingernails. Kanda didn’t feel grossed out at all. Why should he? The skin on Allen’s arm and hand was smooth and there was nothing this man could do about its appearance. He must have been born with it. Kanda brought Allen’s hand up and looked into the man’s haunting silvery eyes with specks of dark grey, kissed it and smiled warmly.

Allen’s knees weakened. He must be in some dream. No one but Link, loving friends, or close family members had ever dared to touch his unnatural limb, and not any of them had ever turned away from him. Only strangers, and Tyki had recoiled and had refused to touch him, but Kanda seemed to accept him as he was and it made Allen’s heart race in his chest. Kanda released Allen’s hand.

The gorgeous Asian kept his darken, blue eyes locked with Allen’s. He deliberately unbuttoned his shirt leisurely one button at a time with a sexy smirk on his pretty face. The shirt slid to the floor. He had eyes only for the beautiful white-haired man in front of him with his bare firm chest exposed. Allen cock stirred when he looked at the man’s tight defined six pack abs and his eyes followed the V that was lost behind his low riding tight jeans. He brought both hands up and rubbed over the strong pectoral muscles and heard a soft quick intake of air.

 _Fuck_ , thought Allen. _The man’s sexy as hell and in every way possible_.

Kanda felt Allen’s body quiver beneath his fingertips as they roamed over every rippling muscle that moved on the man’s toned abdomen and came to rest at Allen’s waist. Allen whimpered and shivered under his caresses. He felt powerless under the man’s touches as he played his body like a fine tuned instrument.

Kanda’s fingers slipped just inside Allen’s low rider waistband and teased him by rubbing the back of his hand against the soft skin then ran a finger up the zipper over the hardened bulge under Allen’s pants. Allen slammed his head back against the wall and rolled it from side-to-side as he squirmed under Kanda’s blissful torment as he begged for more and a thrill shot through him and hot heat pooled in his belly.

“You want more, eh?” Kanda leaned in to Allen’s ear, and Allen gave a slight nod to the man.

“Ohhh, I’m going to give you more, Allen,” Kanda’s deep husky voice resonated in his ear. Allen’s eyes were closed with the look of heaven on his angelic face.

Allen felt the wetness of his precum in his pants and his soon-to-be lover was about to discover how turn-on he was. The musician pulled in his quivering stomach muscles when he felt Kanda unsnap his pants and slowly tugged the zipper down. Kanda smiled at the beautiful man’s sexy mewls and moans that elicited from deep within his throat in pure ecstasy.

Kanda parted the zipper then slid his hands down the back of Allen’s bare ass; _fuck, he’s not wearing any underwear!_ Kanda’s cock jerked and throbbed at the thought, the ache in his cock now got even stronger if that was at all possible. He was so hard it was almost painful. Godamnit, if he didn’t want to fuck this gem of a man fast and hard before, he was going to now. Kanda stopped and Allen whimpered at the absence of the man’s warm hands on his arse.

Allen opened one eye. Kanda lifted his red hand and brought it to his lips once again and kissed it then stepped back and gently tugged his lover-to-be hand beckoning him to join him. Allen followed the hot prurient Asian to the bed where his lover turned him and gently pressed him down onto the bed then had him push back further.

Their eyes locked again. Kanda’s eyes lowered as he finished separating the zipper on Allen’s tight leather pants and detached the piece of cloth that was there to protect his cock from the metal teeth—it was soaked with his precum. Kanda gave Allen a roguish smile then released his lover’s hardened cock from its constraint. Kanda gave a small gasp, Allen signed long and loud in relief when his long, stiff rod sprung free and bounced deliciously on his stomach.

Kanda’s smirked and his mouth watered but didn’t touch him. Instead he seductively slid Allen’s tight leather pants down his narrow hips over his strong, firm thighs and down past his muscular calves. He removed Allen’s boots one at a time and dropped them with a thud to the carpeted floor and his socks before he slipped his pants the rest of the way off. He tossed them on the floor as his intense blue eyes gazed upon Allen’s beautiful porcelain skin and firm body.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Kanda hissed in awe. Allen said nothing.

Kanda whipped his boots and socks off his feet and quickly unbuttoned his tight black jeans and dropped them with his briefs to the floor and stepped out of them. A hitch came to Allen’s breath when he gazed at the Kanda fully naked. He had the most perfect body with solid slabs of chest muscles, his defined worked muscles of his firm six-pack abdomen that rippled down past his slim waist, not skinny, to the V that lead to a mass of dark curly hair where his thick, long cock nestled fully aroused—the part that had been hidden. Yes, Kanda’s muscles were developed from hard work and not from some workout in a gym.

“Move up on the bed further so we can be more comfortable,” Kanda cooed, his stiff cock twitched with excitement at his own words and thoughts. He ached to touch Allen’s naked skin and feel it rub against his own.

Hunger and lust blazed in Allen’s eyes and they traveled back up to Kanda’s radiant face. “You’re gorgeous,” Allen complimented and moved further up on the bed. He pushed the covers down with his feet and laid his head on the pillow.

Kanda smiled that most delicious smile anyone has ever given him full of desire, passion and warmth. His lover placed his hands on the mattress and pulled one knee up and pressed it into the softness of the mattress that gave way under his weight.

“I want to taste and touch every part of your beautiful body,” Kanda’s husky lust laden voice said as he slinked like a cat across the bed towards Allen then straddle his lovely body.

Kanda gazed down at his lover’s lushes’ body to decide where he wanted to start. His hand caressed his lover’s firm stomach covered with soft, creamy skin. Then leaned in and passionately kissed him on the mouth, his hands carded through soft-white hair. Kanda pulled back and gazed into molten silvery bedroom eyes and his chest ached and felt as full as he did below.

Allen sighed with pleasure when Kanda kissed him again, this time long and aggressively with hot lips that moved down Allen’s long, porcelain neck. He licked, sucked and nibbled with his teeth as he feasted and easily persuaded low, sexy mewls from his lover and Allen’s tantalizing sweet scent wafted up to Kanda’s nose.

Allen’s body responded to every lick of Kanda’s tongue, every graze of his teeth, and every suck of his lips that left his mark on the man. Allen’s slender body squirmed and wiggled as Kanda made his way down to his toes, but not touching his lover’s cock.

He knelt and held Allen’s foot in his hands and kissed it then sucked his big toes into his mouth and Allen nearly came off the bed. A delightful cry issued from his lungs and a deep rumbled in his chest as his body twisted in pure ecstasy the sensation gave him. Precum dripped and made a small pool on his stomach until his movements had it trickle down his sides.

“Hoooly-y-y shit, Kanda,” he cried out. Kanda smiled as he watched his lover squirm in bliss and hummed his answer which only made Allen moan deeper and squiggle more.

Kanda popped Allen’s toe out of his mouth. His lover had beads of sweat across his forehead and his precum glistened in the light as it ran rivulets down his stiff member. Kanda’s mouth watered at the thought of licking it.

“I told you I wanted to taste and touch every part of you,” Kanda cooed softly. He quickly flipped Allen over onto his stomach and straddled him at his hips, and slicked his hardened dick with his precum before he rested it in the cleft of Allen's arse.

“Fuck, you’re driving me crazy, Kanda,” Allen groaned in a voluptuous voice.

“You’re not doing such a bad job yourself,” Kanda’s throaty voice countered and leaned in and nipped his lover’s shoulder. His strong, skillful fingers started to massage the tight muscles in Allen’s shoulders down to his lower back as he slid his stiff cock in the crease of Allen’s ass and he moaned blissfully.

“God, you’re spoiling me,” Allen muffled his face in the pillow.

“There’s more to come,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear huskily and licked the shell then blew on it. Allen shuddered from the warm breathe on his wetted ear. Allen groaned in anticipation of what more was to come. Never had he allowed another man to seduce him so easily, but then he never found anyone that emotional overpowered him enough to submit to.

Kanda slide down to knead Allen’s arse muscles then licked and kissed his way back up Allen’s spine and down again to his arse where he nipped then spread his butt cheeks to expose his glorious pink hole. Allen shuddered, and his groaned rippled out of the man like music to Kanda’s ears when he covered his dick with his precum and once again started to rub his hard, stiff cock in the crack of his arse and teased Allen’s entrance. Kanda came back on his knees and Allen whimpered from the lost of contact.

Kanda kneaded his lover’s butt cheek again then pulled them apart as he nipped gently one then the other then licked his lover’s crack which went straight to Allen’s cock and balls and spread like wildfire to his groin. Kanda wiped his precum onto his finger then rubbed Allen’s sensitive entrance before he slowly slid his finger inside. Allen bucked back seeking more. Kanda added two fingers and licked from the top of Allen’s crack up to his low back at the same time.

“Fuck.” Allen hissed as he pushed forcefully back and humped the bed sheets as his lover’s fingers found that sensitive nerve that drove Allen wild with need. Allen liked what this incredible man was doing to him. The man had managed to spark every nerve endings to life and set him on fuckin’ fire.

Kanda flipped him over onto his back. He wanted to see his lover’s heavenly face while they fucked. Allen opened his smokin’ deep silver eyes intoxicated with lust and desire which made Kanda’s cock jump and throbbed to the point he thought he would shoot his seed right then. Kanda slicked both their cocks with their combined precum.

He couldn’t wait any longer and laid his body down on top of Allen’s, their cocks slid into alignment with each other as if they were made to fit. Both of them moaned softly when they moved together and the velvet smoothness of their rock hard cocks touched and glided against each other. Lost in their ecstasy they had forgotten to slip on condoms.

Kanda leaned in and their lips sparked when they touched. Their mouths moved gently together before hot tongues found each other, and kisses deepened and they feasted hungrily. The friction between them was heavenly and Kanda pushed his hands under Allen’s buttocks and pressed them together closer—the friction even more delightful.

“Jesus, fucking Christ,” Kanda hissed harshly.

The sensations of bare chests that rubbed skin against skin, cock against cock and their precum wet and slick between them heightened their senses along with their combined scent and the smell of sex. Wildly they picked up their pace, Allen arched up and pressed his shaft firmly into Kanda, both desperately needed to release their pent up sexual desires.

“I’m going to come, Kanda,” Allen panted through gritted teeth.

“Not far behind,” Kanda’s breathe huffed and sweat trickled down the side of his face.

“Fuck, faster Kanda,” Allen pleaded in a raspy voice.

Allen felt the tingle in the base of his spine, the familiar heat spread to his groin and his release quickly built as his balls curled up inside of him and both of them burst their seeds between them, golden sparks flew behind Allen’s closed eyes and they grounded against each other until they had milked the last of their orgasms.

Kanda’s boneless body collapsed on Allen’s. Kanda welcomed the closeness of his lover and both were spent and exhausted. The blissful aftermath of euphoria rippled through them until the waves began to calm down. When Kanda reached over to the nightstand to grab the box of tissues, it was then he realized their mistake. Kanda brought the box of Kleenex to the bed. He pulled at handful of tissues out for Allen and some for him to clean themselves of their spunk.

“I’m sorry Allen but we forgot condoms. I’ve never forgotten to wear one before. For what it’s worth now, my test came back negative before I went on a cruise and I was with one man during it, but I wore a condom every time. I’m sure I’m clean,” Kanda said calmly, not sure if Allen was clean, but what could he do now?

“I’ve never forgotten to wear one either and smack myself for not thinking clearly, but then again how could I with you?” Allen replied with a sly smile. For some reason he wasn’t worried about this man not being honest, anyway it was too late now. _Rule Number Two – Always Wear a Condom with Your Fuck Buddy_ no matter what type of sex. Cross would kill him if he ever found out, well Link too, but he wasn’t telling either of them.

“Well, for what’s its worth on my end, my test came back negative a couple weeks ago and I haven’t been with anyone since, so I’m clean,” Allen added. They agreed they should be fine. It wasn’t as if Allen could give the guy his contact information if anything did show up.

They threw their wads of Kleenex on the floor. Kanda wanted to gather Allen into his arms where he felt the man naturally belonged, but his lover looked at him lying on his side with his elbow bent and his head propped on his hand. There were no outward signs of the man wanting to snuggle with him. Maybe he wasn’t the cuddly type, or even though they both accepted their mistake he was standoffish.

“Oh, and by the way, that was just the appetizer,” Kanda said, closing his eyes.

“We need to take a rest for the main course,” Kanda grinned, his eyes still closed. Damn he wished the man would come closer, but Allen plunked down on his back and Kanda rolled on his side to face Allen.

The white-haired musician did allow Kanda to take his hand and rested their clasped hands on Allen’s stomach. _What the fuck now? I’m letting the man hold my hand? I’m really losing it_ , Allen thought.

“I knew you would be delicious in bed,” Allen stated in a soft voice, eyes closed, actually enjoying the warmth of the man’s hand in his—his left hand. He was happy to hear this was only a taste of what was to come, because he wanted to fuck and be fucked by this man who walked into his life tonight. Hell, he wanted to fuck the man’s brains out.

Just thinking about it made Allen’s cock start to firm and twitched against their hands. “You must be thinking dirty thoughts if you’re starting to get hard already. Care to share them with me?” Kanda encouraged. He would love to hear what the man’s thoughts were to cause him to harden so soon.

“I was thinking about how great it would feel with you fucking me, and then me fucking the hell out of you,” Allen shared. He felt the man tense and opened his eyes to see a surprised look on the Asian’s face.

“What? You don’t top…or that you have never bottomed before?” Allen asked, curious to Kanda’s preference.

“I’m shocked because it’s rare to find two men who enjoy it either way. So yeah, I’ll top and bottom with you,” Kanda replied enthused. _God this has to be some kind of Cinderella story_ , Kanda thought. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out his kit.

“Well, boy scout, you came prepared, I guess you really did want to get fucked,” Allen smirked, getting a rise out of Kanda. The thought of someone else in bed with the gorgeous Asian put a pit in his stomach for no good reason.

“I didn’t bring it to look for someone to fuck. My friend made me bring it just in case the opportunity presented itself, my little Moyashi,” Kanda teased.

“Moyashi? What the hell does that mean?”

“Japanese for bean sprout,” Kanda answered with a smirk.

“You think I look like a bean sprout?” No comment back.

“You do, don’t you!” Allen shrieked and sat up shocked the man just called him a vegetable.

“That’s because bean sprouts taste delicious,” Kanda countered quickly and licked his lips.

“Great save, Kanda,” Allen quipped, smiling. He actually liked the nickname.

Kanda couldn’t resist Allen’s smile and pulled him down to his lips. His arms wrapped around his lover’s waist and rolled him onto his back and devoured his tantalizing lips. A moan hummed from Allen that made their mouths vibrate. Damn the guy was sexy and Kanda knew he would drive him wild with desire for the rest of the night.

The Asian came up for air only to kiss and lick his way down Allen’s neck, chest and abdomen then stopped at Allen’s cock. “I’m taking you at your word about being clean, Moyashi, because I fucking have to taste you,” Kanda stated.

“I am and I love it when you talk dirty,” Allen replied in time before he yelled Kanda’s name loudly when Kanda licked him from the base up his length and swirled his tongue around the reddened head of Allen’s cock. He swallowed him to the root and took him deep into his throat.

 _My God, his precum taste salty but sweet on my tongue_ , Kanda thought and brought him to full hardness.

Allen came unglued with his lover’s warm wet mouth that surrounded his already aroused stiff cock and the man sucked him deeper into his throat to the point Allen thought the man would suck his brains through the hole in his dick then he fondled his balls. Allen’s mouth was dry from panting it felt so fuckin’ good.

“Fuuuuck! Kanda,” Allen rasped all senses lost as Kanda threw his body into euphoria beyond his wildest imagination. His hands reached down and curled his fingers into the mass of long strands of black hair that lay against his sensitive skin like a curtain of satin fabric. He tightened his grasp in Kanda’s hair and held his head there.

His lover moved his skilled mouth and tongue up and down Allen’s hard shaft as he sucked and licked him to the razors edge of coming, only to pull off and drop him back to earth. The guy was a fuckin’ tease. When Kanda released Allen’s cock he slid up his body and devoured his mouth, so the man could taste his own sweet precum.

Allen reached down and wrapped a firm hand around Kanda’s cock and stroked him up and down with the man’s own lubrication that oozed from the slit in his member. Kanda thrust up into Allen’s tight fist over and over where he soared high enough he felt his balls tighten only to have Allen release his cock to have him plummet back to earth panting.

“Fuck! You’re such a fuckin’ tease!” he growled at his lover.

“Kanda, two can play the game. I found it quite disturbing myself,” Allen panted. He wrapped his hand around Kanda again and pumped his cock and plunged his velvety tongue into Kanda’s hot, moist mouth. It drove Kanda to the very edge of passion when Allen pulled away again before he could come.

“Fuck this!” Kanda growled again.

Kanda wouldn’t have any more games, he had to sink his hard rod deep inside that fiery furnace he knew the man must have, for this sexy man drove him wild with hunger. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his finger then teased Allen’s entrance and Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda’s hips. His aggressive kiss deepen and before Allen knew it Kanda’s finger was inside and slid deliciously priming him before he added the second one soon after. Allen squirmed in bliss as guttural moans came deep within his chest and moved his hips to fuck Kanda’s finger that hit that rapturous gland.

Allen whined when Kanda removed then and reached for the bottle to apply more lube and covered three fingers and his hole. His lover continued to squirm and wriggle underneath him for he wanted Kanda’s fingers back inside and if not them then his cock. “Please, Kanda…don’t stop,” his lover begged.

“Oh, I’m not my Moyashi,” he whispered into his ear then slid three fingers in. Kanda flexed his fingers at an angle that found his lover’s pleasure gland once again and rubbed over it and made Allen jump and gasp it felt so good, then Allen fucked the man’s fingers to have them slid over that sweet spot repeatedly.

“Shit, feels so good,” Allen gasped throatily and wriggled with delight, overwhelmed from the sensations his body felt.

“Fuck me, Kanda!” Allen pleaded his bedroom eyes half-opened filled with intoxicating desire.

“Jesus, you excite the hell out of me when you say that,” Kanda rasped from his dry throat. He pulled back and grabbed some tissues and wiped his fingers before he snatched the condom off the bed, might as well use one now. He ripped the package open with his teeth and clumsily rolled it down his hard, stiff cock then lubed himself generously and Allen’s entrance and walls inside. He didn’t want any drag when he fucked his lover.

Allen lifted his legs again and spread them wide like a wanton slut, and Kanda grabbed those slim strong legs and kissed each one before he placed them on his shoulders and held his cock at Allen’s entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts or burns so I can let up,” Kanda said gently, there was no way he wanted to hurt this lovely man that lay beneath him. Allen nodded yes.

Kanda pressed against his entrance and breached the first ring of muscles. He stopped when his felt Allen tighten. When he felt him relax Kanda pressed a little further then stopped again to allow Allen time to adjust. All the while Kanda restrained himself to not plow his way into the man ass that felt tight and hot.

“Fuck you’re tight and soooo hot,” Kanda breathily said through clenched teeth.

Allen tapped his arm and Kanda sank exuberantly the rest of way into Allen’s ass. The man was like a tight scorching furnace that surrounded his cock. The Asian slowly pulled all the way out until only the head of his cock was inside. Allen relaxed, and Kanda thrust back in deep and rubbed over the prostate that sent Allen into orbit with delightful sexy noises he made in his throat. Kanda thrust his hips again and again as Allen’s body arched up and met every one.

“Harder, Kanda…deeper,” Allen panted harshly. Kanda complied. Kanda grunted. His body found the rhythm and they rocked together as Kanda went deeper and faster and watched his cock forcefully ram into Allen’s ass that sent them both into euphoria and they soaked up the most skin-tingling, erotic ride.

Allen groaned and moaned, his sweat glistened on his light-colored skin in the amber light, and his white hair soaked. Kanda’s drops of sweat rolled down his beautiful, lightly tanned body that glowed and shimmered in the dimmed light. He slowed his pace before he could climax.

“If you still want to fuck me, it’s now or never,” Kanda said panting sweat ran down his gorgeous body from their heated passion. Allen glanced at the clock next to the bed, it was three o’clock in the morning, Kanda was right if he didn’t fuck him now they would be too tired for his turn; there just wouldn’t be enough time.

“Okay, but I fuck you until we both come,” Allen informed Kanda, and groaned loudly when he felt empty inside.

Kanda pulled the condom off, tied it off and laid it on a tissue on the nightstand. He handed Allen a fresh one that he rolled down over his stiff length, added lube to his hand and grabbed his cock and slicked it. But what had excited the hell out of Allen most was when he watched Kanda’s lubed fingers reach around behind him even though he couldn’t see he knew the man was prepping himself, it was so goddamn hot.

“Aw, fuck, Kanda,” Allen gasped and stroked his cock as he watched. Kanda’s eyes rolled up at the pleasure this gave him and to have Allen watch him made it all the more exciting. _This fucking man had to be a fantasy_ , Allen thought. He could have come just by watching the guy fuck himself. Kanda withdrew his fingers and wiped them on a tissue. Allen sat up and kneeled.

“Lay down on your back, I want to see your face when I’m fucking you, gorgeous,” Allen ordered with that delicious smile Kanda had already come to love in a short amount of time.

Kanda lay down, Allen straddled him. Kanda lifted his legs and Allen guided them to his shoulders. Allen lubed himself and with slicked fingers he teased his lover's entrance then pressed two fingers inside to lube the walls. Kanda moaned and bucked.

Allen flexed and angled his fingers and found the nerve that made Kanda thrust up and groan in pleasure. Allen bent down and kissed Kanda deeply as he slid his fingers and stretched the man’s hole even though Kanda had already prepped himself. The Asian came unglued.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kanda gravelly voice chanted loudly when Allen removed his fingers, but he quickly replaced them with his stiff rod pressed against Kanda’s entrance.

“Ready?” Allen asked. Kanda nodded.

“Tell me if it hurts, I don’t want to hurt you,” Allen said with sincerity. Kanda nodded again.

Allen pressed gently until he broke through the first ring of muscles and stopped. Kanda nodded to continue. Allen pushed in further, but Kanda tensed with a strained look on his face, Allen stopped to allow him to adjust. Kanda had always loved the burn mixed with the pleasant sensations but it has been quite some time since he’d bottomed.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Kanda nodded yes, the burn felt good in its own painful way and knew it would turn to pure pleasure. _Was the man holding his breath?_ _It seems obvious Kanda has topped most of the time, or has it been a while?_

“It’s better if you breathe, sweetheart,” Allen advised. _Bloody hell, where did sweetheart come from?_

Was that a slip of the tongue? Whatever, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Kanda. Steadily Allen made his way the rest of the way into the man’s tight, hot arse. Allen throbbed and twitched inside Kanda which caused the beautiful Asian to mewl softly. Allen pulled out all the way then thrust his hips forward and met Kanda’s butt in tandem as the man wrung beneath him now in ecstasy not pain.

Allen bent down and kissed Kanda passionately on the mouth as he pulled out and snapped his hips back in. Shit, he’s never loved kissing as much as he was with the stunning gorgeous man. Allen pulled away from his lover’s lips and knelt upright. He rolled his hips into the man’s arse and rode hard while Allen watched his cock slide in and out and hit Kanda’s sensitive gland and Kanda arch and shot upward for more. The blissful expression on the man’s face made Allen feel pleased with himself for giving what the man wanted.

The roll of Allen’s hips drove deeper and changed the angles of his thrusts. Kanda tilted his head back, excited beyond belief from the erotic dance his lover was doing with him. Kanda’s passion, rhythm, and song matched Allen’s soul. Together they made love like neither had ever done with a partner. And that’s what it was now, making love, not two men just having a great fuck. They felt connected, one in body and soul that both were startled and overwhelmed. How could this be after only one night?

Allen grabbed Kanda’s hot, burning cock and stroked him as his pace sped up and pounded into Kanda with an erratic rhythm, the sweat poured off him, his face contorted in expressions of pleasure. Kanda heard Allen’s erotic guttural noises of pleasure get louder and heard his name chanted.

“Kanda…Kanda…Kanda, I’m gonna come.”

Allen brought them both higher with every nerve ending ignited into flames of passion until they paused and stiffened for a brief moment, then tumbled down bursting into mind-blowing orgasms that surged a prickly current that zinged through their bodies. Kanda’s hot cum spurted in thick ropes on his and Allen’s stomach and chest and flowed over Allen’s hand.

Neither could move as the rapture washed over them as they ebbed and flowed in ecstasy. Allen collapsed on Kanda boneless body, in an afterglow of pure elation and delirious sexual exhaustion. Kanda’s arms and legs wrapped tightly around the smaller framed body of his lover not wanting this to ever end, not wanting to ever let him go and strangely enough neither did Allen. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Allen’s cock softened and slid out of Kanda’s ass who whimpered at the emptiness he felt. Kanda released him and Allen slid off onto his back totally spent. Kanda’s eyes were closed as he felt for the box of tissues that had been on the bed. He grabbed the box and pulled out a hand full of tissues for Allen and himself to wipe them as clean as he could while Allen removed his condom and tied it off. Kanda opened his eyes and glanced over at the smile on Allen’s face and damn if he wasn’t just as beautiful exhausted as he was excited.

Allen slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom and disposed of the condoms and used tissues. He cleaned up and did his business. He brought back a warm facecloth and towel and cleaned Kanda’s stomach and chest then wiped him dry. He threw them on the floor before he tumbled back into bed and slid in beside Kanda who tugged him into his warm, strong arms this time without protest. Allen cuddled close to Kanda. The man’s arms wrapped around him—Allen felt safe and comforted.

Damn, he was about to break his _Number Three Rule—Do Not Spend the Night with Your Fuck Buddy_. Hell, he was normally a ‘fuck and go’ sort of guy, so why did he have thoughts about spending the night which would break his fourth rule for sure that he had demised for fucking strangers. _Rule Number Four—Do Not Cuddle Your Fuck Buddy._

“That was amazing, Allen,” Kanda said drowsily, he nuzzled his lover’s hair.

“I’ve never experienced anything like it,” Kanda muttered.

“Yeah, me neither. Could I ask you a question, Kanda?” Allen inquired and snuggled closer.

“Sure,”

“Why haven’t you made a comment about my arm and hand or even my face? Most men find my left limb ugly and disgusting. When they start to slide my shirt off and see it, the shirt gets tugged back up so they don’t have to touch or look at it when we fuck.

“But you…you didn’t bat an eye or flinch away from me. Why’s that?” Allen queried seriously and lifted his head to look at Kanda. Kanda turned his head on the pillow to look at Allen and locked his deep blue eyes with his lover’s silver eyes with flecks of gray.

“Why you ask.” Kanda’s finger lightly traced the red mark on Allen’s face. Allen didn’t shudder from his gentle touch. Kanda was not like the others. Others would put their filthy thumbs to it, press down roughly outlining the mark and Allen would have to push them away from him in disgust. This man was different.

“My little Moyashi, by the sound of your voice, this tattoo on your face was not of your choosing. But either way it’s beautiful on you and I love it. As far as your red arm and hand are concerned…” Kanda gentle caressed Allen’s left arm up and down with his hand then intertwined his fingers with Allen’s.

“It’s also a part of you and that makes your left limb as beautiful as the rest of you. Sweetheart, you’re gorgeous on the outside, all of you, but I also see a beauty far greater on the inside,” Kanda whispered with a warm smile and pressed their hands over Allen’s heart that was rapidly beating.

“The man that ever captures your heart should count his blessing. I mean that, one-night stand or not,” Kanda sincerely said and kissed this incredible man that he’ll never see again, and for some reason that crushed his heart.  

“Great save, loverboy,” Allen jested to cover his sprouting emotions and looked up into Kanda’s deep blue eyes. The man was sincere.

 _Fuck rules three and four_ , Allen decided and cuddled up to his lover’s warm body and sighed ready to spend the night with his fuck buddy.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Think their compatible? Sure sounded like it. But how will they feel after they part hours later never to see each other again. After all it was a one-night stand. We’ll see in the next chapter how they are faring. Well, until next time…


	6. Aftermath

* * *

“Kanda, I asked you to hand me the wire cutters,” Lavi repeated his request to his friend, who was once again distracted.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” Kanda said absentmindedly, and handed the cutters over to Lavi, but his eyes were still glued on the tall, grassy range, his mind far-away.

“Every since we got back from the concert you have been in some _La La Land_. That was over three weeks ago. Which one are you pining over? The _Crown Clown_ or the beautiful dancer you met?” Lavi asked. He already knew it was the dancer Kanda had met at the _SteedMan’s_ club who has turned his friend’s world upside down. Kanda didn’t answer him.

“Look Kanda, you knew it would be a one-night stand and now you have to move on with your life. We need to finish this fence so we can go into town for supplies. I’d take one of the guys with me, but I need them to ride the other fence lines,” Lavi tried to reason with his boss, but not sure if the man even heard him.

Kanda picked up the tools off the ground and carried them back to his horse and shoved them in the saddle bag. “This fence is done, Lavi. Let’s head back to the ranch for breakfast,” Kanda deadpanned.

Lavi was right. It was a one-night stand and he knew that when he brought the gorgeous Allen back to his hotel room. And what a night it had been. _I wonder if the guy thinks of me at all_. It was a wishful thought, but the gorgeous man had to have already picked up another lover—for some reason the thought stung.

They mounted their horses and rode back to the ranch in silence. Kanda figured the other ranch hands have already had breakfast and would be out on the range checking fences. By the time they returned, the men had indeed eaten breakfast and were back in the fields. Lavi and Kanda stomped up the porch steps and Kanda opened the screen door entering the house—his father was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Tiedoll,” Kanda greeted his father solemnly. Lavi greeted his boss’s father also.

“I’m going to wash up, be right back,” and Kanda left the room. Tiedoll watched his son’s posture sag as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

“This man must have been someone special for Kanda to mope as he has for weeks,” Tiedoll uttered under his breath.

“Actually Mr. Tiedoll, he really was an incredibly handsome sexy guy. I haven’t seen Kanda this enthralled with a man before, not even his ex-boyfriend,” Lavi said quietly as he too watched his friend disappear up the hallway. He turned to face Tiedoll who had raised his eyebrows at the mention of an ex-boyfriend.

“Forget I said that,” Lavi quipped with a flush of red to his cheeks _. Fuck, Kanda would kill me if he found out I said something to his father._

“You just confirmed what I already suspected, Lavi. Don’t worry I won’t say anything to Kanda about it,” Tiedoll assured the young man.

“What are you two talking about?” Kanda asked when he returned to the kitchen.

“Nothing special,” Lavi answered and quickly turned to the kitchen cabinets and brought down plates while Tiedoll busied himself at the oven. Kanda looked from one to the other as they tried to act innocent.

“Yeah right,” Kanda grunted.

“Sit down boys. I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Don’t you two need to go into town this morning? I have a list for you to pick up a few things for me,” Tiedoll prattled, changing the subject. Lavi sat the dishes on the table and Kanda and he sat down and filled their plates.

“Yes, we have to go into town, just give me the list before we leave and I’ll pick up what you need,” Kanda answered as if annoyed with having to do the troublesome task. _For fuck sake, I have to snap out of this mood I’m in! Hell, it was a goddamn one-night stand and I am never going to see Allen again._

Lavi looked up in time and caught the concern in Tiedoll’s soft-brown eyes when he looked at his son. The redhead wished there was something he could say or do, but Kanda had not responded to any of his normal tricks to cheer him up. His friend had been bewitched by the dancer and only time would let those feeling fade“K”.

The redhead went back to his breakfast and finished up quickly to prepare to leave for town. He stood up and carried his plate to the sink, thanked Tiedoll for breakfast and took his leave without another word. Kanda felt like a heel for the way he has treated his best friend since they had returned from the concert. The man had tried to cheer him up for weeks to no avail and Kanda himself couldn’t seem to shake the young white-haired man from his mind.

His father sat down at the table across from him with a fresh mug of coffee. Kanda looked up into warm brown eyes that were filled with sadness and concern for him. Damnit, he’s caused his father to worry about him. He hated it when he did that.

“I’m sorry, Tiedoll. I’ve never felt such strong feeling towards another man like this and I do understand I’ll never see him again. With time this will pass…I promise,” Kanda apologized and wished the ache in his chest would cease.

“Yes my son, the feelings will dull with time, but it seems this young man has smitten you deeply and that may always be a part of you from now on,” his wise-sage father explained.

Kanda perked up. For the first time he saw something he’d never seen in his father’s brown eyes before…Tiedoll truly understood what he was going through. Had he too lived through these emotions himself? Who had the woman been? Had Tiedoll given her up because of him when he was a child? Was that the sacrifice he had made? He left someone he loved deeply?

Tiedoll abruptly got up from the table and headed down the hallway. “I need to lie down, the list is on the counter, Kanda,” his soft voice cracked and disappeared into his bedroom. Kanda looked on shocked at his discovery. His father was upset over that short discussion that must have brought back painful memories.

The screen door opened and Lavi walked in. “You ready to leave, Kanda?” Lavi asked.

“Uh…sure,” Kanda replied and got up and placed his dishes in the sink with the rest. He picked up Tiedoll’s list off the countertop before he walked to the front door and grabbed his cowboy hat off the peg.

“Lead the way,” Kanda said with a forced smile. They stepped out onto the porch and Kanda inhaled the fresh air to clear his head.

“You okay?” Lavi asked. Kanda nodded and they headed for the ranch’s pickup. No doubt Kanda was thinking about the sexy dancer.

Lavi drove and they rode in silence. Kanda had to pull himself together before they got to town. The last thing he needed was for the townspeople to find out he was pining over a man he would never see again, or any man period. That just wouldn’t set right with the town’s residents.

He had always feared what would happen to the ranch’s business if anyone found out he was gay. The only people who knew were the men on the ranch, Lavi and now his father. His men had never thought any less of him as a man just because he was gay. They respected him. But he had no idea what the people in town would think of him if they ever found out and he really didn’t want to know.

Lavi pulled up in front of the grain store. “I’m going to get the things on Tiedoll’s list. I’ll meet you back here then we can go for lunch.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you in a while,” Lavi answered and slammed the truck door closed.

Kanda slid out the front of the cab and slammed the truck door too. He would help Lavi with the rest of the supplies once he took care of Tiedoll’s list. He had to wait for what little traffic there was in town to clear before he walked across the street to the grocery store.

It didn’t take much time to pick up what Tiedoll needed and was at the checkout fairly quickly.

“Heard you went to that queer’s concert back a few weeks ago…damn, what’s the band’s name…Clown something.” It was one of Rouvelier’s ranch hands. Great that’s all he needed.

“The word is gay, not queer and they’re called _Crown Clown_ , idiot. Oh, but I forgot, you like that yodeling type music that’s not even country,” Kanda retorted. The guy didn’t know his butt hole from his mouth—shit came out both ends.

“Yeah, well the guy’s queer,” he quipped.

“That’s enough. I don’t care about hearing your narrow-minded pea brain barbs today,” Kanda snapped. Kanda handed money over to the cashier for the food and gave him a knowing grin.

“You must be queer too if you go to that shit.” The man didn’t know when to shut his trap and Kanda wasn’t aiming to have a fight today. Luckily the store manager intervened.

“Get your foolish butt out of my store if you’re not buying anything,” the manager groused at Rouvelier’s ranch hand.

“Oh, and Kanda, Rouvelier wants his money for that horse you stole from him,” a comment Rouvelier’s hand threw over his shoulder and pushed opened the store’s door and left. Kanda sighed.

“Damn, I can’t believe someone hasn’t shot that man,” the manager growled as he watched the man get into a pickup and drive away. “Narrow minded screwball.”

Kanda thanked the manager and left the store. It was a subject he planned not to discuss with anyone from town. What the hell would all the people he has known all his life think about him if they found out he was gay?

“What took so long, we’re all loaded. Hey, are you alright?” Lavi saw that certain look Kanda gets when he has had a run in with Rouvelier. “Did you run into Rouvelier?”

“No, not him, just his asshole ranch hand with no brains,” he quipped.

“Let’s go get some lunch, I’m starved,” Lavi insisted. “If you want you can tell me what the bonehead had to say this time.”

Kanda didn’t argue and got into the passenger side of the truck and Lavi drove them over to the diner. What he could use was a beer. It didn’t take long to arrive at the diner. It was located at the end of town which was on their way home. Lavi found a place to park close by.

They entered the restaurant and received a warm welcome from the owners and waitress. The owner’s have known Kanda since he and Tiedoll came to live here and they had been friends ever since. His father and he used to have “their” night out on Friday’s when they came into town to eat at the diner and then Tiedoll took him to a movie. Even though Kanda was a belligerent little boy, he had the common sense not to bring it outside of their home and basically spoke to no one to keep out of trouble.

The young waitress showed them to a booth. “I’ll save you the trouble of a menu and have my usually, Lavi?” Kanda asked.

“I’ll have what Kanda’s having except I’ll have a vanilla milkshake instead of ice tea,” Lavi ordered and grinned at the adorable girl who had to be only sixteen.

He immediately turned his attention back to Kanda. “Shoot, what did the bonehead have to say this time?”

Kanda went through the scenario at the grocery store and observed a flinch from Kanda when he mentioned the _Crown Clown_ was queer.

“He’s an idiot, Kanda,” Lavi waited while the girl served them their lunch before he continued.

“There are a lot more problems to deal with then what that moron said,” Lavi said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kanda chuckled and took a bit out of his veggie burger.

While Lavi and Kanda had an enjoyable lunch, they went over a list of things that needed to be done at the ranch. The waitress came back and asked if they wanted dessert which neither did and she left the check. Kanda grabbed it and Lavi scowled at the man.

“You leave the tip,” Kanda chuckled at Lavi’s fake pout. They got up and Kanda walked over to pay the bill. Lavi threw some bills on the table for a tip.

They had just paid for their meal when in walked Rouvelier with his “merry-band” of ranch hands, and of course the idiot from the grocery store was with them. Kanda and Lavi hoped Rouvelier wouldn’t cause any trouble, so with their hats in hand they both acknowledged the man with a nod and started for the door.

“Not so fast, cowboy,” Rouvelier boomed out. Kanda already saw the nervous stares from the other customers and the owner when the man put a hand to Kanda’s shoulder.

“Please remove your hand from my shoulder, Rouvelier, we were just leaving,” Kanda said evenly and steady. He had to remain calm. His eyes darted to the owners and his wife who went into the kitchen probably to call the sheriff. Rouvelier’s hand dropped to his side.

“You’re a horse thief, Kanda and you owe me money for my stallion,” he spatted at Kanda.

“There’s no money I owe you, Rouvelier. I paid you for what your asking price was for the horse, a bill of sale was signed by you with the stallions papers signed over to me and then registered with the…”

“The horse is worth more and you owe me the money,” Rouvelier growled, his piercing black eyes bored into Kanda’s deep blue ones.

“The horse was worth what I paid for it,” Kanda grounded with clenched teeth. Maybe it was Rouvelier’s tire tracks Noise had found on the ridge.

Just then the sheriff walked in. “Do we have a problem here?” he asked. Both men had their eyes locked on each other with deep scowls like two cats circling for a fight.

“No, there’s not,” Kanda answered curtly and looked over at the sheriff. “Lavi and I _were_ on our way out,” Kanda groused.

“It’s not over with, Kanda, you’ll pay for that damn horse one way or other,” he graveled and his black eyes flashed with hatred.

“I hope that wasn’t a threat to Kanda, Rouvelier,” the sheriff inquired seriously.

“It’s whatever you want to call it, sheriff. I haven’t done anything to the man… _yet_.” With that Kanda stormed out of the restaurant with Lavi right behind him. He couldn’t stomach the man any longer.

Once they were back in the truck and headed for home, Lavi spoke. “You need to calm down before we get back to the ranch. Tiedoll will sense you’re upset immediately.”

“Yes, I know he will and then he’ll worry, so that's why you’re bringing the groceries to Tiedoll. I’m not going into the house until I have calmed down, even if that means I have to sleep in the cabin,” Kanda groused and turned and looked out the window, not seeing a thing that went by.

 _What was that bastard up too? And what the hell did I ever do to him?_ All Kanda knew was, he better watch his back, and luckily Lavi was there to do just that.

 

\---------------------------

“Allen, you need to pull yourself together. You haven’t written a thing since the concert and it’s been a month,” Link lectured his friend.

“It’s that guy isn’t it?” Link asked. He has never seen Allen this distracted, not even with everything Tyki has pulled. Allen didn’t say anything; he just stood and stared out the patio door of the music room.

“You knew when you went to bed with the guy it was for only that night. Was he that good?” he asked. Link has tried to bring Allen out of this sullen state he’s been in since he met the gorgeous Asian man.

Allen turned away from the doors and flopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs. _I know I have to move on! Get it together Allen it was only one fuckin’ night. Yeah, but fuck, it was as if we had known each other longer than that. Shit, he could be a fuckin’ moron for all I know._ But Allen couldn’t stop the thoughts about how the guy had made him feel.

“Link, it was incredible. He was a gentleman to me the whole night and yes, in bed the guy had blown my fuckin’ mind. The sex was so goddamn amazing I can’t get him out of my head,” Allen finally confessed, his eyes lit up when he talked about the long-haired Asian.

“Can you believe he called me “Moyashi”? Japanese for bean sprout?” Allen chuckled at the memory. Allen was flattered the man had even thought to give him a nickname and smiled at the excuse he had come up with to save his ass from what could had been viewed as an insult.

“Moyashi? Bean sprout? Wouldn’t you consider that to be an insult?” Link asked surprised Allen found it not to be.

“No,” Allen quietly chuckled. “He said it was because bean sprouts tasted delicious.” Link rolled his eyes—only Allen.

“You have it bad, Allen.” And he did, because he has craved the man’s touch every night since. When he goes to bed he wakes up with wet dreams about making love to him.

“Especially when you broke your own rules about fucking strange men.” That was when he knew Allen was a goner for sure. Allen hadn’t told Link about not using condoms at first, better he didn’t know.

“Not that I want to change the subject, but Cross called. Sounded like he may have found a place where you would be safe from Tyki and quiet enough so you can relax and finally write your songs,” Link informed his friend. Allen’s eyes brightened at the news.

“Your ex has gotten creepier and we never know when he’ll show up again. It sure would be nice to know how the hell he got onto the property without being seen or heard the night we came home from the concert. He’s become like some phantom ghost,” Link said bitterly, annoyed and worried that the guy would never leave Allen alone.

Weeks back when he and Allen had returned home from the concert, they had to attend a private party for the group before they went home. After the party it was past midnight when they drove up to the house under the portico. There sat at least twenty-five glass vases of white orchids on the doorstep.

God only knows where the man got the money to buy them. Allen had been so furious he started to smash the glass vases on the porch and Link had to grab and hug him tight to rein in his rage that turned into sobs.

No one had seen Tyki come or go. Not even the surveillance cameras had picked up anyone dropping the vases off, but it was him because he left Allen a threatening note to tell him he would get his money out of Allen one way or another.

The day before Allen had left for the bands last concert in Texas, he had received a certified letter stating Tyki would be filing a suit against Allen if he did not give his client a check for nine-hundred and sixty-five thousand dollars, why the idiot didn’t just ask for a million dollars was beyond the musician.

Allen had been vexed by the very idea when he read the letter and called his attorney immediately—Link and he were in his office within the hour. Allen was informed by his attorney that the suit would not stand up in court and drafted and sent a letter to Tyki’s attorney stating so. His attorney was flabbergasted that another attorney would even bother to give credence to such a claim.

Link figured Tyki must have gotten the letter after they had flown out which was hand delivered by the sheriff’s office and he retaliated by having white orchids sent to the concert that were placed in front of Allen’s keyboard then on his dressing room’s chair. It was the only explanation. But then to return home and find hundreds of white orchids in vases on his door step was more than Allen wanted to deal with after having the most phenomenal night with that gorgeous Asian.

He allowed Cross to call his attorney to deal with the incident and his lawyer submitted a restraining order to the court against Tyki. Allen wasn’t one to put much stock into a piece of paper, he had tried that in college with the man and the courts let Tyki get away with approaching Allen anyway—there was always some technicality.

His guardian was even more determined to find a safe place for Allen as soon as possible after the white orchid’s incident. His uncle added more security to his nephew’s home and urged Cross to keep his eye on the young man. Neah didn’t care what the expense would be, he wanted his nephew safe for he was all he had in his life and he would be damned if that fuckin’ ex of his nephew’s would hurt his boy.

“Great, I’ll give Cross a call back. It’s pretty bad when I don’t even feel secure in my own home anymore. I’m afraid he might attempt to break into the house next time,” Allen’s said his voice quavered and a chill ran up his spine at the thought. It started to sink in that Tyki might have turned the corner to being more dangerous.

“I know what you mean. I’m relieved too that Cross has possibly found a safe haven for you and me. Allen, I’ll start putting thing together with what you would need to take. You go call Cross,” Link said. He knew Cross was notorious for spontaneous action and wanted to be ready at a moment’s notice.

“I’ve thought about that too. Maybe I should bring my smaller keyboard with the headphones. It would work fine in case the room isn’t very big. Of course I’ll need my bag with all my writing materials and composition papers. Oh, and I could use the new laptop you got me for my birthday, now that you’ve put on all the programs I need. You did change all my passwords on the list I gave you, right?” Allen rattled off, the excitement bubbled in his lovely tenor voice.

“Yes, I put in the name you gave me. I don’t know how you are going to get over this guy using his name as your password,” Link answered and shook his head, but he was happy to see the smile and enthusiasm back in his friend after all these weeks.

“You have it bad, kid.”

Allen ignored Link’s remark. It’s true he did have it bad for this guy, the guy he’ll never see again. Why’d he have to be so nice? It would be so much easier if the man had been a jerk, or moron, anything but wonderful. What the hell has gotten into him? He’s always been able to fuck them and leave them. It had never been a problem in the past and for heaven’s sake he never spent the night in someone else’s arms except Link’s—fuck the gorgeous man. He had even broken his own fucking rules for him!

 _This was not the guy of my dreams, he couldn’t be, right?_ _Sure the man seemed to like him, a lot, even with his red arm._ _Forget it; he probably has a high tolerance for disgusting things. Maybe he’s really a detective that works homicide._ _Yeah, use to all the blood and gore._ _Anyway, the_ guy _would definitely change the minute he found out I was the Crown Clown. Yikes! Heaven help he never would. Shit, I have to pull_ _myself out of this funky frame of mind. I have enough problems with another album of songs to write and now I only have six months to finish them,_ Allen fretted.

There was a rap on the music room door that startled Allen. His guardian opened the door and strolled into the room to find his charge over by the patio doors with his hand over his heart.

“The situation must be getting worse if you’re that jumpy. By what Link just told me, Tyki hasn’t given up so easily. In fact, it sounds as if he’s getting bolder. He must be crazy to come back onto the property after a restraining order had been filed on him,” Cross ranted as he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of wine.

Cross poured the brand of wine that Allen kept around just for his guardian—his favorite wine, _Romanée-Conti_. It was often priced anywhere between five hundred dollars to twenty-four thousand dollars depending on the vintage. It’s considered to be the finest and most expensive of the red wines in the world. Nothing was too good for his loving guardian.

“What’s this that I hear about you finding a good man for yourself? It sucks it was a one-night stand with him. Allen, I do realize it’s harder to find someone now that you’re famous,” Cross chatted as he drank his wine. He eyed Allen over the rim. “I heard the sex was pretty fantastic too!” he added.

“Cross! No talk about my sex life,” Allen snapped.

“Yes, I did find a great guy and yes, it sucks it had to end, but I’ll get over him…at some point,” Allen snarled, at least he better. He turned back to the patio window. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Cross’s interest in his sex life, but it figures Link told the man, he thought Cross needed to know everything. Allen cringed.

Cross lowered his wine glass and stared at Allen’s profile. What he saw was the same longing he had once felt and lost. “Yes Allen, your feelings for the man will dull with time, but he may always be a part of you that you’ll not be able to forget.”

Allen’s head whipped sideways to look at his guardian with a surprised look on his face. Had he too felt this same way about someone? Yes, he did it’s in his eye. Who? What woman had stolen the heart of his tall, stoic guardian? Allen had never once thought about Cross possibly being with a person he loved. His relationships were as short lived as his own.

“Don’t look so surprised, Allen. I was young once too and in love and I don’t want to talk about it,” Cross confessed and turned to the side of his marred eye that was covered with his half-mask. This was the side he always showed Allen so he wouldn’t be able to see the trouble look in his eye, but Allen had seen the pained in the man’s eyes before Cross turned to pour another glass of wine.

“Link has already told you, but I have secured a place that may work for you,” Cross cleared his voice.

“It’s where Tyki wouldn’t think to look for you, or your public, even though no one knows what the _Crown Clown_ looks like,” Cross informed his charge not turning around. Was the man still collecting himself?

“It should be quiet enough to get your head wrapped around your music again and forget about this guy for awhile. It’s a place I believe you would like very much,” Cross concluded and turned around once he had control over his heart again.

“Why do you say I’d like it?” Allen inquired, wondering what kind of place his guardian came up with.

“Well, first of all it’s not in California, and secondly, it’s a working ranch where you would feel right at home,” Cross winked at his charge, actually his son as far as he was concerned.

“You’re teasing me, Cross!” Allen blurted out not sure if his ears were deceiving him. He saw the seriousness in his guardian’s eye.

“You’re not kidding…a ranch? A real working ranch like ours?” Allen asked excited about the idea. Yes, that would be the perfect place for him, he loved ranching and he could bring his own stallion!

Allen walked swiftly to Cross and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” Allen released the man and Cross cleared his throat. Why was Cross suddenly becoming an emotional man like his son? Well, Allen was his son, he raised him.

“I thought you would like the idea. It’s an environment you’ll be right at home with…but don’t forget why you’re there.”

“How’d you find the place?”

“The man is an old friend of mine. We worked for the same organization in Japan. I’ve mentioned it to you once before.”

“Right, the Black Order if I remember correctly,” Allen offered now that he remembered the name.

“Yes, that’s the one. We have kept in contact over the years,” Cross lied.

“We went on vacation together quite a few years back when you were still very young. I explained the situation to him and he would love to have you come and stay. Of course, we’ll pay a monthly fee for expenses and rent. He has a son a little older than you, and no I don’t know if he’s gay. At least he didn’t mention it to me. You’ll to safe there. Many of the ranch hands live in a bunk house on the property, so someone will always be around,” Cross explained.

“When do we leave? Wait, did you tell him who I was?” Allen asked now a little nervous about the idea.

“I only explained what was important, a need to know basis, and that he could not give his son any information about you. No, I didn’t tell him you were the _Crown Clown_ , only that you where an aspiring musician who has to get these songs written for a demo album.

“But, most importantly, personal problems and I didn’t say specifically what type of problems that you and your ex-boyfriend were having. I did promise him there would be no threats to him or his ranch. The man would take you in as if you were his own and protect you with his life. Believe me, he’s done this before,” Cross finished and emptied his glass of wine and stomped down feeling from long ago.

“You didn’t say when we leave,” Allen reminded him excited to finally have found a place with some peace and quiet. “Does he also know that Link will be with me?”

“We’ll leave Friday morning. That will give us enough time to pack and take care of any business before you are gone for six months or so. We should arrive around mid-afternoon. And yes, I did explain that Link would be with you as a body guard as well as he’s your best friend.” Cross felt he had covered everything that needed to be told.

“I would tell you to go pack your bags, but I’m sure Link is already doing that,” Cross said with a smirk and winked. He watched the tension drain from his precious son’s face. Cross was happy that he had found the perfect place for Allen to write. He was sure Allen would come up with some great songs knowing he was safe.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s turned out both of them were pining over the other—how romantic. Plus, it seems the ranch Allen is going to is Tiedoll’s. This should be interesting…their reunion startling. Sorry again about the break in the middle. Hopefully, I’ll keep your interest the rest of the way through the story, so with that said…Until next time…


	7. Stupefaction

* * *

“What do you mean you’ve rented the cabin? Tiedoll, we don’t need a stranger hanging around the ranch with the problems we’re having with Rouvelier,” Kanda argued aspirated by the fact there would be another mouth to feed.

“Kanda, I’ve already said it was okay for them to stay here, so the matter is settled,” stated Tiedoll decisively.

“What do you mean “them”? I thought you said one?” Kanda inquired of his father not liking this arrangement even more by the minute.

“Actually, I didn’t say how many would be here, but there would be only the two coming,” Tiedoll pronounced the matter now settled.

“Great! Now there are more mouths to feed. How long will they be staying?” Kanda demanded afraid of what the answer would be.

“At least six months,” Tiedoll replied quietly. As normal, the poor man had remained calm through Kanda’s raving—someone had to.

“Six months! Are you out of your mind?! We’re just getting by now with the loss of more cattle. You know Rouvelier’s behind this but we still can’t prove it! Now you wanna bring in two more people we’d have to feed? Great! I’ll just have to put them to work,” Kanda yelled as he paced back and forth upset with one more complication added to his list.

“Well, as far as working on the ranch…”

“Tiedoll? Why are they coming here?” Kanda growled annoyed as hell he may not even get any work out of the two freeloaders. Hell, his father probably wouldn’t even tell him why they would be there.

Tiedoll cleared his throat. “Well, the young man’s having some personal problems that I can’t really tell you about, that’s unless he wants to share it with you. But I can tell you he’s an aspiring young musician that needs to write some songs for a demo album,” he explained to his son whose face got redder by the minute.

“A personal problem… _everyone_ has personal problems, Tiedoll…and to write songs? Can’t he do that somewhere else besides _our_ ranch?” asked Kanda sarcastically. Tiedoll really didn’t want to continue this discussion any further; he had promised Cross he would not tell his son everything.

“When are they showing up?”

“Later this afternoon.”

“Today? Nice to let me know Tiedoll,” Kanda’s father didn’t say anything; it would just upset his son further.

Kanda looked at his father and figured he was not going to get any more answers out of him, but he had one more question—were they paying enough money to help cover their expenses.

“How much are they paying us to rent the cabin?”

“Five-thousand a month,” he replied and watched his son’s mouth drop. After three months there would be enough money to replace the thirty head of cattle they lost a month ago.

“You’re shittin’ me, five-thousand dollars a month?” Well, that was reason enough to put up with the two strangers hanging around getting in everyone’s way. His father was smirking at him. Kanda smirked back. This must be one hell of a friend of Tiedoll’s if the man would pay five-thousand dollars a month to help his charge.

The screen door creaked open then slammed shut. Lavi barged into the kitchen and interrupted Kanda and his father’s discussion. “Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Tiedoll, but Kanda, Noise and Timothy just came back and said there’s another fence that needs to be repaired. It actually looked like it was cut,” Lavi angrily reported, ill-tempered from the happenstance.

“Did we lose any more cattle?”

“Maybe a few heads had slipped through.”

“Go on son, take care of it. I can greet the guests when they arrive and show them to the cabin,” Tiedoll urged. Kanda needed little prompting.

“Okay, I’ll try to be back by four o’clock depending how bad the damage is,” Kanda replied and grabbed his hat before he left the house.

Timothy already had Kanda’s horse saddled and handed the reins over to him. “Noise went ahead with supplies and equipment in the pickup. I’ll take the ATV and catch up with him. I told him you two would be right behind me. The damage is at the north fence approximately a mile east of the original break.” Timothy raced over to one of the ATVs, started it up and spun out of the yard.

“We better grab a couple extra pair of leather gloves in case we need them,” Kanda advised and Lavi scurried inside the barn and grabbed two pairs. Kanda mounted and when Lavi came out he swung up into the saddle and they took off out of the barnyard within seconds.

Lavi pulled up beside Kanda. “So what was that about guests arriving?” Lavi inquired. Kanda explained what his father had told him that he had rented the cabin, and now had two more mouths to feed.

“You’ve never met these people?”

“No.”

“Then how did they find out about the ranch?” Lavi asked, merely curious.

“Tiedoll was in a secret service organization with the guy when he was in Japan. I guess he’s the kid’s guardian,” Kanda explained.

“Sounds like the kid’s young. Do you know how old these two guys are?”

“Nope, don’t care, no one I’d be interested in, they’re just guests that are paying rent for a cabin far as I’m concerned,” Kanda replied. He was still annoyed about the whole situation and worse, finding about out about it the day they’re arriving. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

Up ahead they spotted the other two men. “Lavi, let’s get this fence fixed. There’s Noise and Timothy up ahead,” Kanda ordered and they picked up their pace to reach them.

In the meantime, it had been a long ride to the ranch for Allen when Cross finally turned onto a dirt road. The redhead drove the truck around the corner of the driveway and a modest, well maintained log-ranch house came into view. The barn sat further down from the house. There were other out buildings for storage and a least one paddock and a lunging ring. Both were attractively penned with white-rail fencing and along with the beautiful setting of the white-capped mountains in the background it was picture perfect.

A man that fit Tiedoll’s description came out of the house onto the porch in front. He hurriedly walked down the porch steps. “That’s Tiedoll,” Cross confirmed. He pulled up in front and parked the truck. The van that followed them pulled up beside Cross. The men got out and stretched their legs but went no further.

Cross slid out of the truck and stretched as Tiedoll walked up to his guardian and the two gave each other a strong, firm hug that lasted a little longer than need be. Something Allen had never seen any of Cross’s male friends do in front of him and lived to tell about it. They must be _very_ good friends. Link opened the door and he and Allen slid out of the truck and made their way to the front of the truck.

“It’s so good to see you, Cross,” Tiedoll exclaimed, his soft-brown eyes twinkled when he looked at the man.

“Yes, it’s good to see you too, Froi.”

“I was surprised to hear from you.”

Cross didn’t answer when Allen walked around the front fender of the truck and came up next to Cross, Link not far behind him. “So, is this the young man?” Tiedoll asked, changing the subject and extended his hand to shake Allen’s.

“Yes, this is Allen…he was my charge, but as you can see he’s grown up now. Allen this is Mr. Tiedoll,” Cross proudly introduced his son.

“You’ll always be my guardian, Cross. Don’t think I’d let you off that easy by growing up,” he teased. Cross’s smile glowed. Tiedoll liked the boy already.

“Well Cross at least someone has kept you.” His eyes seemed to glisten in the sunlight then turned back to Allen.

“Please, just call me Tiedoll. You’re a very handsome young man,” Tiedoll remarked and wondered if his son would think so too.

“My son’s not here right now. He’s out repairing a break at the north fence. He’ll be back shortly. Hopefully you’ll like him, Allen,” he said and watched another handsome man, maybe around Kanda’s age, approach.

“Froi, this is Link, Allen’s best friend as well as what you may call his body guard. I’m a little overprotective when it comes to Allen’s safety as is Link. I hope Link’s presences won’t alarm the ranch hands or your son,” Cross introduced. He kept it light and simple in his introduction to not make too much of Link’s role.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Tiedoll,” Link cheerful replied and extended his hand.

“Please, call me Tiedoll, heaven knows that’s what my son calls me,” Tiedoll chuckled.

“Let me show you the cabin, it’s fairly new and good size, it has three bedrooms which should give you boys plenty of room.” Tiedoll didn’t want to assume that Link, being Allen’s friend, was actually his boyfriend, but if the boy was gay surely Cross would have mentioned that to him…well maybe not.

Cross walked beside Tiedoll as they made their way along the pleasant pathway that led to the log cabin behind the trees. Tiedoll walked up the front steps of a lovely covered porch that spanned across the front of the cabin. Allen loved the quaintness with the large bench swing and rocking chairs that Link and he could enjoy in the evenings.

Tiedoll unlocked the door and handed Allen the extra key. They all stepped inside. It was simply decorated once they entered into the large living room with a large flat screen TV, a comfortable looking leather couch and two matching side chairs. Near the front door was a nice size coat closet and down from there was a small indented hallway.

Allen and Link looked at each other with a nod of approval. Together they turned down the small hallway. Straight ahead was a full-size bathroom and to the right, a door that belonged to the smaller of the three bedrooms.

The room across the hallway was much larger with a queen size bed and matching dressers with a good size spacious closet. Allen saw Link’s eyes light up at the size of the room and the simple manliness of the décor. Link had feared he would be sleeping in some cold, dark, dinky closet size bedroom for the next six months, so he was pleasantly surprised to find the bedroom very suitable.

They came back into the living room and walked down through the doorway that led to the kitchen. There was no dining room, but the spacious kitchen had plenty of room for the fairly large oak dining room table that sat in the center with six chairs pushed in around it. The appliances seem to be fairly new and of good quality which surprised Allen for being a rental cabin. The back door led out onto a screened-in porch which to the right side sat a fairly large grill that Allen thought about cooking juicy steaks on—though Allen’s never cooked.

Allen wandered down the short hallway off the kitchen. He heard Cross and Tiedoll softly talking in the living room and Link had evidently went back to check out the two bedrooms off the living room further. Allen was sure Link was sizing up the smaller bedroom to be his music room which didn’t have a bed. The beauty of the three bedrooms was the abundance of natural light that came in from the large windows.

Allen found a nice full-size bathroom to the right down the small hallway. He assumed it would be considered the master bathroom because across from it was the master bedroom. Allen fell in love immediately with the spacious open concept with a high ceiling and skylights.

The room had a large walk-in closet and a door that led into the master bathroom which was very convenient. When you walked in and glanced left, a king size bed was in the middle of the wall with matching nightstands on each side. A tallboy dresser and a longer dresser with a mirror were also in the bedroom that completed the handsome bedroom set. The rancher’s son’s taste was very similar to his.

Allen flopped back on the firm mattress, his arms stretched out like he would if he made angel wings in the snow. “Ahh, I think I’m in heaven,” Allen uttered softly with his eyes closed and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Tiedoll said from the doorway. Allen’s eyelids popped open when Tiedoll’s voice startled him. He rolled his head to the side and look at him; Cross was very close behind the man, but moved back into the kitchen when Allen looked their way.

“Tiedoll, the whole cabin is heavenly,” Allen said smiling and sat up on the mattress.

“Yes, my son loves this cabin too,” the man remarked, though Allen couldn’t read the expression on the man’s face. Allen brushed it aside.

“Let’s move my stuff in,” Allen said cheerfully and jumped up off the bed and quickly exited the bedroom.

Tiedoll moved to the side to give the boy passage, but instead of Allen heading in the direction of the living room, he headed straight to Cross and threw his arms around his guardian’s waist and hugged him tightly. Cross was startled. This was one of the rare times Allen had shown his affection towards his guardian since Allen’s break-up with his ex.

“Thank you, Cross. You know I love you, you have always been there for me,” Allen choked on a knot in his throat and his lovely silver eyes wetted over.

“You are more than welcomed, Allen. You have always been important to me. Your happiness and safety has always been my top priority,” Cross whispered as he held him close and rested his head against his son’s. The sight of Cross’s love for the boy warmed Tiedoll’s heart.

“Come on Allen, the first vehicle has pulled up to the porch to unload,” Link called from the other room. Cross tousled Allen’s soft-white hair with his hand.

“Go on, get your stuff unloaded,” Cross smirked and watch Allen practically skip from the room.

“He’s a nice young man, you’ve raised him well, Cross,” Tiedoll said quietly as he walked up and stood in front of his friend.

“Thank you Froi, that means a lot coming from you. You too have done well with Kanda, I’m sure. Come on, I have to help Allen unload, you can watch.” Cross grinned at his friend. He squashed the temptation to take the man’s hand in his. _Don’t even go there, Marian._

Cross Marion had left the Black Order shortly after Tiedoll made his decision about their relationship and Kanda and went back to the states. Cross received a phone call, not long after their breakup, from Neah Walker that Neah’s brother, Mana had died.

The next day he received another phone call from Mana’s attorney informing him that his friend had appointed him guardian to his adopted son, Allen. So with a broken heart, Cross resigned from his job with the Black Order and returned to the states thankful he had something else to think about than Tiedoll.

Cross’s thoughts were interrupted when Link and Allen came into the living room. Allen insisted that the two older friends sit on the porch and watch while the men brought in the rest of Link’s and his stuff. So the two men sat on the porch in rocking chairs and more then happily observed the activity going on and chatted like old times.

Link and Allen carefully brought in his music equipment. They carried his keyboard into the smallest of the three bedrooms along with boxes of various other music accouterments and paperwork. Link had taken great pains to make sure nothing had the _Crown Clown_ written or stamped on any of the sheets of papers, appurtenances, or baggage they had brought with them.

It didn’t take the two men that Cross had brought along to empty the van and truck. Cross paid the men and they immediately left to head back to California. Link and Allen took the time to set up the keyboard, other equipment and the laptop. There was a long, narrow desk in the bedroom that sat in front of the window which provided natural lighting in the daytime and a lamp on the corner of the desk for night use.

The keyboard was placed at the end of the desk that faced away from the doorway in an L-shape manner that made a perfect set up for Allen’s work space. The desk’s top had plenty of room for him to write and use his laptop. They heard voices out on the porch.

“Link, it sounds as if the son may be back. I guess we might as well get this over with,” Allen whispered to Link after he heard the mumbled voices outside.

“Of course, then we can finish unpacking our things later. After you, I’m right behind you,” Link winked and gestured to Allen to lead the way. Link wanted to get these introductions over with as much as Allen. Who knew what kind of man Tiedoll’s son would be, hopefully one that wouldn’t give them any problems.

Allen stepped out onto the porch and stopped so quickly that Link ran into the back of him. The man leaned back against one of the porch’s post causally with his arms across his strong firm chest and a powerful leg in snug faded jeans crossed over the other straight leg and he slowly turned his head to look over at the intrusive guest.

Kanda’s dark eyebrows rose in surprise and his deep blue eyes widen with a stunned look across his gorgeous face in instant recognition. Their gazes locked. An electrical shock surge through Allen’s body, his brain must lack oxygen for he felt he would faint when he met those beautiful deep blue eyes that he has missed for weeks, and they both gasped for air. Allen’s pale skin reddened as hot-blood pulsed hard and rushed through his veins that made his heart pound sharply against his chest and his cock took notice.

Cross, quick as he was, picked up on the facial expressions of surprise from both men and became immediately alert that Kanda might be potential dangerous.

“Allen, do you know Kanda?” he asked sternly then glanced at Link who was also startled at seeing Kanda and the redhead from the bar. Allen and Kanda could not pull their eyes away from each another for fear this mirage would disappear.

“Uh…yeah, Cross. We met at the bar after the concert,” Allen strained to speak and dragged his eyes from Kanda’s to his guardian who had that all knowing look on his face. _Shit!_

“Kanda? Are these the friends you mentioned you met after the concert?” Tiedoll interjected when he too had seen the attraction his son had for the handsome young man. He looked at Lavi who had the same shocked look on his face as he too stared at the two men Cross had brought with him.

Kanda nodded struck speechless, his heartbeat raced so fast and hard he swore it would burst through his chest as he continued to stare at the young white-haired man’s haunting, silvery eyes that he had thought so much about over the past weeks. He flushed at the memory of them in bed together…the beautiful man stood right there in front of him…in the flesh.

“Allen, Link, could I have a word with the both of you…” Cross said sternly as he got up from the rocker. “… _in private!_ ”

“Yes, of course,” Allen managed to say. He glanced back at Kanda with a faint smile and his silvery eyes twinkled as they did that night.

Link had stepped back inside and Cross placed his hands on his charges shoulders, turned him to face the doorway and gently nudged him inside the cabin. Allen leaned back for another quick glance at Kanda before his guardian pushed him inside and closed the door with a thunk.

“So, this is the guy you met at the bar?” Cross asked again anxious to confirm it was true and that Kanda was not a threat to Allen.

“Yes, sir…my lucky day, wouldn’t you say?” Allen replied nervously. He wasn’t sure why Cross seemed upset.

“Link?” Cross looked directly at the man. He shouldn’t be worried for he had trusted Tiedoll with his own life many times before—Allen’s guardian had said so.

Link could see the concern and worry in Allen’s guardian’s eyes and he wondered if Cross felt it was unsafe to leave Allen here.

“Cross, I don’t see a problem with this. We are all startled by this revelation, but that should be all it is, startled. You said yourself you trusted Tiedoll and if that is true you should have no concerns for Allen’s safety on this ranch.” Link spoke his mind honestly, his own opinion about the situation.

Allen was taken aback that his guardian had any concerned about his safety with Kanda and Tiedoll. It was true that Cross had professed his trust in Tiedoll, so why shouldn't Allen put his trust in his son also? He saw no danger in him staying here, and damn if he would leave now that he had found Kanda.

“Allen? Do you believe this could develop into something more…between you and Tiedoll’s son?” Cross asked. He wanted everything out in the open.

“I don’t know, Cross. I’m not even sure how he feels about me, let alone if he would want to know if we could have anything more than the one night we had together. I can only say how I feel and that would be to get to know this man and let nature run its course, sir,” Allen replied, not sure what else he could say. There was silence in the room for a few seconds.

“Okay, you can stay, but Link I need _you_ to monitor the situation. Allen has a lot of work to do and I’m afraid Kanda’s going to be a big distraction,” Cross finally spoke and gave his instructions. Damn, no wonder Allen had fallen for the man—he was incredibly handsome as well as beautifully built.

He looked solemnly at Allen and stepped in front of him. “I pray you don’t get your heart broken again, please be vigilant,” Cross quietly urge. He felt the young man, over the years, had become more of a son then his charge and he pulled Allen into his arms for a hug. Damn the man if he ever hurt Allen.

“Let’s go back outside.”

The door opened and they all stepped back onto the porch. Kanda’s eyes followed every movement Allen made. The man moved gracefully and Kanda felt his heart slam against his chest again and again and his breathe hitched when Allen glance over at him. His dick twitched in his pants, growing firm.

“I’m going to start dinner for all of us. Cross, I have the spare room set up for you. Of course, Allen and Link have the cabin. You boys come over when you’re ready,” Tiedoll informed the small group of young men breaking the silence and nodded to Cross to follow him and leave them alone.

“Kanda, you could show Allen and Link around if they would like, unless they want to unpack first,” Tiedoll suggested.

What Kanda wanted to do was pick Allen up into his arms and carry the beautiful man back inside to the master bedroom and make wild passionate love to him and the vibration he was getting from Allen, he wanted the same.

“You two can unpack later. Come on Kanda, I’ll help you show them around the ranch,” Lavi offered. He snapped his fingers in front of Kanda’s face to get his attention off Allen.

“Yes, Lavi, I heard you,” Kanda snipped as he batted Lavi’s fingers from the front of his face and scowled. Allen covered his mouth to stifle a giggle and Kanda gave Allen a lascivious smile that made him blush.

Cross and Tiedoll walked into the house and Cross held his tongue long enough to sit down at the kitchen table while Tiedoll started dinner. _Hmm, sort of like old times_ , Cross thought. _Damnit, stop thinking like that_ , he cursed.

“Okay Froi, what’s going on between Allen and Kanda?” Cross questioned his friend. “I didn’t know your son was gay…”

“I could say the same Marian,” Tiedoll countered.

“You never asked if Kanda was. Anyway, I’ve known for years Kanda was gay but he never talked with me about it. It wasn’t until Kanda came home from his vacation over a month ago that the discussion came up.”

“Christ, Froi, what were the chances of our sons hooking up for a one-night stand?” Cross hastily said bewildered.

“The problem being your son swept Allen off his feet and he has moped about the house not accomplishing a damn thing…”

“Well, Cross, your son did the same to Kanda. I haven’t seen brightness in my son’s eyes since he came back from that concert,” Tiedoll replied with a smile upon his lips. “He too has moped around absentminded for weeks.

“You’re right though, what were the chances of the two ever meeting without us to introduce them,” Tiedoll muttered just as puzzled by the chance meeting.

Tiedoll looked at his friend and saw the concern expression on his handsome face and knew him well enough to know he pondered on the subject at hand. Cross couldn’t possibly give any thought of Allen not staying here because of their son’s previous encounter and attraction to each other. What could he say to persuade him otherwise?

“Cross, Allen loved the cabin and it pleased me when he said so. You know, Marian I had that cabin built for Kanda. He had seen the plans on my desk when he was in high school and loved it. In his senior year in college I had it built for him as a graduation present hoping he would find someone to share it with. He lived in it for a year and a half. Then for some reason he moved back into the house.” Cross didn’t say a word and let his friend go on.

“I wasn’t sure at first why he moved back into the house until it dawned on me that every time Kanda came back from his vacations there was sadness hidden in his eyes, a sadness that screamed loneliness to me.”

They walked into the living room and sat down on the leather couch where Tiedoll continued. Cross remained silent. His friend seemed to need to get out the sorrow he has been carrying for far too long. He should have called him back after their vacation together those many years ago. But things had not ended well and now he regretted not taking the time to do so. Cross knew it was not just his son’s sorrow he carried, but Tiedoll’s own as well.

Tiedoll turned and faced Cross. “Marian, Kanda has put his life on hold to run this ranch and I have had thoughts of selling it to give him his freedom. He needs someone to share his life. I believe a few years back he did have someone, but something must have gone terribly wrong in the relationship because I saw the heartbreak for months.

“Really, I don’t think he ever recovered from whatever had happened. That is until today when he saw Allen. You have to admit you saw it in Allen also,” Tiedoll said a little brighter.

“Yes, I did see it in him as well. Froi, you have always be a kind, caring person. It’s one of the things I love most about you. But Allen does have some personal problems with an ex-boyfriend and I know he wouldn’t want Kanda to get hurt because of him…”

“When Kanda cares about someone, Cross, he’s there for them no matter what. Does Allen still have feeling for this other man? Or perhaps still loves him?” he asked.

“No, not at all, it’s been over for years, Allen doesn’t care for this other man nor did he ever really love him it’s just…it’s just…the man won’t stop stalking, Allen…”

“That’s all that matters, Cross. Allen doesn’t love this other man,” Tiedoll interrupted and stated matter-of-factly.

“Kanda can’t know about Tyki, I told you that and you must keep your promise…”

“Of course I will! Marian, how could you doubt that?”

“I don’t…but there’s another problem with Allen. He hasn’t been able to focus on his writing music with his ex’s harassment and worse since he met Kanda. Allen has to have this album written. I’m afraid he won’t be able to focus because he’ll be too distracted by Kanda,” Cross confessed.

“Cross, there’s more…what are you _not_ telling me? Why is it really so important that Allen finish this demo album?” Tiedoll inquired, suspicious that his friend is keeping a secret from him.

Cross took both of Tiedoll’s hands in his and looked his friend directly in the eye. “I swore to Allen I would not say, please don’t ask me to break my promise to him,” Cross implored.

“Froi...all I can tell you right now is…it’s extremely important that Allen get those songs written within six months. Please trust me. I would tell you if I could, but also remember that it’s pertinent for Allen’s safety that _no one_ knows he’s here. Froi, I have trusted you with my own life in the past, now I trust you with my son’s life.”  

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t that a pleasant surprise for the both of them. Fate does have her way of bringing two people together that were meant to be. Let’s see how well things go now that they have found each other. Until next time…


	8. Reunited

* * *

Kanda took two long strides to reach Allen. He pulled his white-hair lover into his arms and crushed their aching lips together. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck, hung on tight and moaned into their deep, passionate kiss. Two hearts pounded in unison, two harden cocks rubbed firmly against each other through their clothing and two bodies clung hungrily together.

Link stepped out of the way when Kanda swept Allen off his feet up into his arms. The two lovers looked intently at each other with lust and desire in their eyes. Link quickly reach behind the man and opened the door. Kanda carried Allen inside his foot caught the door and slammed it shut before he carried his lover down to the master bedroom. Another door slammed shut loudly.

Lavi looked over at Link and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it’s only you and me,” Lavi chuckled and Link cracked a grin and shook his head, but he was really happy for his friend.

The redhead had never really gotten a good look at the golden-haired man that night in the bar. Well, actually at the time he had his own blonde on his arm he was itching to get into bed with, but this man had caught his attention if only for a brief moment. It might have turned out differently if the blonde woman hadn’t been at the bar. Now he took the time and eyed the handsome gent up and down.

Link was about the same height as Lavi and wore his long, blond hair pulled back in a braid that hung down to his low-back a few inches shorter then Kanda’s. He had interesting eyebrows that oddly split towards the ends perhaps from scars that were barely visible. Link was a slender man, well portioned and definitely attractively beautiful as hell that blended well with handsomeness.

He was dressed in a fine white cotton shirt that was tucked into his form-fitting jeans that showed off his slim waist and very firm thigh muscles. Brown cowboy boots completed his simple attire which Lavi found attractively appealing. Don’t get him wrong, Lavi loved his women, but has enjoyed a man’s body beneath him as well—though lately he’s questioned his preference in the sexes since the concert.

The blond was use to other men checking him out, so it didn’t bother him when he felt the redhead’s eyes on him. But Link was very choosy like Allen in what men he went to bed with and didn’t figure Lavi to be a man who preferred men. After all he did see him leave with the blonde woman that night at the bar. Or, maybe the man just loved blondes in general, who was he to judge.

But since the redhead was checking him out he decided to do the same. The first obvious thing Link noticed was that Lavi was as tall as him and probably about the same age. He was a well-built young man with lightly tan skin despite having to work in the hot sun most of the day. His longish, bright-red hair lay under his shirt collar and was covered with a light-tan straw cowboy hat and he wore a black eye patch over his right eye.

His light-blue chambray shirt was tucked into well wore tight jeans with a brown belt around his trim waist. He had a typical white and navy-paisley neckerchief that hung loosely around his neck and leather gloves that draped over his belt. Dull, dusty brown cowboy boots completed the rancher’s appearance. What Link found interesting was the rancher wore two medium size silver hooped earrings. Not something he would have expected a cowboy to wear, but this was modern times.

Lavi broke the silent inspection they seemed to have completed about each other. “Want a tour of the ranch?” he asked. “We have no idea how long Kanda and Allen will be tied up with each other. It has been a month Kanda has been mooning over their separation,” Lavi said with a smirk.

By the twinkle in the man’s beautiful emerald-green eye, Link figured Lavi for a mischievous man who liked to tease his friend. But again who was he to judge, he didn’t know the man, it was only an observation.

“I would enjoy that very much, thank you,” Link responded. “And if I know Allen, when he makes love it will take quite a long time.” Link couldn’t resist the impulse to slip that in and knew Allen would find it amusing that he said it. Lavi blushed at Link’s familiarity with Allen’s sex life. Had he and Allen…he had to stop that thought right there and go no further.

“Come on then, we’ll want to finish the tour before Tiedoll has dinner ready,” Lavi smirk and they started down the pathway to the driveway that would lead them to the barn.

Kanda and Allen had made short time in ridding their bodies of clothes. They smoldered and burned for each other to the point their hot, passionate love making caught fire and the flames erupted like a volcano. Sparks flew behind closed eyes as their hot semen spurted between them like hot, liquid lava.

Spent, Kanda rolled off Allen and held his hand while they lay on their backs with sheen of sweat that covered their scalded bodies as well as panted and rode out the waves of rapture before they gently came back to earth, calmed and heavenly drained.

It was Kanda who got up and padded to the bathroom, cleaned up and brought back a warm washcloth with a dry towel to clean his lover’s skin. Allen cracked an eye open and smiled at the gorgeous man who cleaned him and came back from the bathroom and crawl back on the bed.

“Thank you, Kanda,” Allen croaked. No lover had ever been so dear as to provide such a simple act of caring towards him. He had to pinch himself to believe he was on this bed naked with Kanda.

“Why did you pinch yourself?” he asked softly as he lay on his side with his elbow crooked and his hand held his head while he stared down at his lovely lover.

“Because I had to make sure this was not some sort of wet dream I just had. That you’re really here in bed with me,” Allen quietly replied. His eyes searched Kanda’s for some flaw in the man.

“It’s real, but I too had wondered the same thing.” Kanda leaned in and capture Allen’s sweet pink lips then ran his tongue over them.

“Let’s get under the covers, I want to hold you in my arms,” Kanda urged and they pulled the covers out from under them to snuggle under the sheets.

Allen curled into Kanda’s arm and sighed contently. Kanda pulled the sheet up over his chest and Allen’s shoulders then rested his head against Allen’s soft-white hair. Their hands came together as in prayer and intertwined their fingers.

“I thought I would never see you again, and I swear my heart stopped beating when I saw you walk out of the cabin earlier,” Kanda said quietly and nuzzled Allen’s hair and inhaled his sweet tantalizing scent.

“I too had thought the same, Kanda. I didn’t even know you were a rancher, I guess we had something more important we were engaged in,” Allen jested.

“Yes, something very important. Well, I didn’t know you were an aspiring musician either.” Allen’s breath softly hitched, but not enough for Kanda to notice. _It really wasn’t a lie…he really was sort of an aspiring musician, well a musician at least._

“You do now and I have much writing to do while I’m here, but I’m afraid you may be a distraction to me,” Allen chuckled pleasantly, “and a pleasant distraction at that.”

“That, my Moyashi, you’re right.” Allen grinned at the sound of his nickname. “And I love my bean sprouts,” Kanda teased and capture Allen’s mouth and delightfully devour him. They came up for air.

“You sir, may have all the bean sprouts you want and at any time,” Allen whispered and connected his warm lips again with Kanda’s.

“Are you two decent,” Lavi yelled from the living room and walked towards the master bedroom.

“We’re covered with a sheet if you want to call that decent,” Kanda replied loud enough for Lavi to hear.

“Good, I need to talk to you even if you’re in bed with an incredibly gorgeous guy,” Lavi returned.

Lavi and Link stood outside the master bedroom. The redhead pushed opened the door and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and his leg crossed angled over the other with the toe of his boot resting on the floor. His shit-eating grin didn’t last long when he gave Kanda the news.

“Noise found one of our calves dead near the area of fence that was last cut,” he reported to Kanda.

“Someone shot it in the head and left him there. I’ve called the sheriff, he’s supposed to be here soon,” Lavi groused, his eyebrows creased in a deep scowl.

Kanda jumped out of bed naked, grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled one leg on and hopped to get his foot into the other pant leg. Link’s eyes widen at the strong physique the Asian so clearly displayed as he quickly scanned the rest of his body. No wonder Allen was all goo-goo over Kanda.

“Well, get the fuck out of the doorway, and close the damn door. I’ll be right out,” he ordered sharply then looked over at his lover and calmed down instantly. “I just might let Allen get out of bed to dress,” he retorted and Lavi closed the door laughing.

“What do you mean you _might_ let me get out of bed to dress?” Allen quipped.

“What were you planning…?…To keep me hostage in my own bedroom?” Allen mocked with horror as Kanda bent down and swiped his shirt off the floor and donned it. Even with the seriousness of the crime, Allen kept his spirits up.

“Get dress, moron,” Kanda chuckled and tossed him his underwear and jeans. They both finished dressing quickly then met Lavi and Link out on the front porch.

“Moyashi, it would be safer for you to stay here with Link. You could finish unpacking while Lavi and I take care of this nasty business,” Kanda urged as he placed his hands on Allen’s shoulder’s and looked into his lover’s silver eyes with concern. Allen would agree with that request, he didn’t need to jeopardize his safety and Link’s over a problem the ranch had. Heaven he has enough of his own.

“Yes, Link and I will finish unpacking. If you’re not back by the time we’re done, we’ll be over at your father’s house, alright?” Allen agreed.

“That works, we’ll see you soon,” Kanda countered tenderly then tugged his lover to him and kissed him before Lavi and he hurried down the pathway to wherever they needed to be. Allen watched until he was out of sight.

“He’ll be fine, Allen. I’m sure he has dealt with these types of problems many times,” Link said to console his friend.

“Of course, it must be part of owning a ranch,” Allen replied.

A dead calf and cut wire wasn’t a normal part of ranch business. That was unless there were problems with a neighbor or neighbors, maybe even rustlers. _I wonder if it’s the first time this has happened._

Link and Allen went back inside and finished unpacking their clothes and personal items before Allen started on the music room. His blond manager came in shortly with two cups of coffee to help. Allen had already opened boxes of equipment. With the both of them, they steadily unpacked until the room was organized and rest of the equipment was setup.

Allen liked to start out in a tidy room, but it would shortly become messy and disorganized as he wrote. Link always came to his rescue by straightening out dishevel scattered paperwork that seemed to find its way to the floor.

Unpacking had taken longer than Allen originally thought, a good two hours, and Link had gone to the kitchen to make a list of supplies they would need. Allen was pleasantly surprised when Kanda stood in the doorway of the music room while he sorted some paperwork at a table and dropped them the instant he saw the man. A huge bright smile donned Allen’s beautiful face at the sight of his lover.

Kanda stepped into the room and made haste to reach Allen. His lover lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck when Kanda grabbed him around his slim waist with one arm and pulled him into a warm embrace. Their lips mashed together in a hungry bold kiss that induced deep guttural moans from their throats. Kanda slowly eased his aggressive kisses to gentle ones on his lover’s now swollen, redden-lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the past couple of hours. I couldn’t get your beautiful face out of my mind,” Kanda said quietly for Allen’s ears only. “I still find it hard that you’re really here, having to remind myself this wasn’t a dream.”

Allen reached up and brought Kanda’s head down for another taste of his lover’s luscious mouth. Their tongues dual at a leisure pace, the kiss deepened, submerged with passion that made Allen’s toes curl. He moaned as Kanda took him to the edge of the universe with his intoxicating sweet lips and tongue.

A light rap came from the opened door. “I hate to interrupt a good time, but Tiedoll’s called us for dinner,” Lavi informed the two lovers who pulled apart. Lavi caught a glimpse of Allen’s drunken, smoldering eyes. Wow, did that guy have it bad for Kanda.

“We’re coming, go on ahead,” Kanda replied, his own senses drunk with desire for Allen and the firmness in his pants wanted to be inside of Allen.

“Maybe I can have you for desert,” Allen said softly and a devilish grin formed on Kanda’s mouth liking that idea as if his lover read his mind.

“Yes, indeed, let’s go,” Kanda replied and took Allen’s hand as they headed for the front door.

When Allen and Kanda entered Tiedoll’s house, Allen’s guardian sat on the couch in a quiet conversation with Lavi and Link. Tiedoll stood in front of the hot opened oven door. With pot holders he pulled the tin cookie sheet out that held garlic bread and sat it on a cooling rack.

“Tiedoll let me help you,” Kanda offered and let go of Allen’s hand and hurried over to the oven and snatched the pot holders out of his father’s hands. He reached into the oven and pulled out the hot dish of lasagna and placed it on the second cooling rack.

“I could have handled that, Kanda you don’t have to coddle me anymore. Remember the doctor told us a week ago I could resume simple tasks that didn’t require lifting more than ten pounds,” his father chuckled and gently pushed his son out of the way. Allen was warmed inside by Kanda’s concern for his father’s health even though he didn’t know the circumstances behind his lover’s concern.

“I’m not coddling you, I’m only assisting you with dinner,” Kanda countered snippily. Okay, so the old man was right, he still didn’t want his father doing anything that might hurt him. Allen smiled at Kanda’s response and went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Cross.

“Okay, if you want to help you can slice the garlic bread and put the slices into this basket. The lasagna needs to cool a little before it can be served.” Allen heard Tiedoll offer a task to Kanda.

Cross put his hand on Allen’s crossed thigh. “You look especially happy this evening. It wouldn’t have anything to do with that gorgeous Asian man helping Froi in the kitchen, now would it?”

Allen blushed as if he was some school boy who just got caught for the first time attracted to another boy. Allen leaned into Cross’s shoulder and placed his hand in front of his mouth and whispered to his guardian. “It has everything to do with him,” Allen giggled.

_Christ, I haven’t seen Allen this happy in years. Let’s pray the guy’s attraction towards him is genuine. I couldn’t bear to see Allen go through another terrible heartbreak and I’m sure Kanda would be the one who would damage Allen’s spirit for life. Fuck, this is Tiedoll’s son, surely that should mean something, but the man had been trouble for Froi the whole time he raised him._

“Cross, are you alright?” Allen asked when a frown came to his guardian’s forehead as he was deep in thought.

“Yes, I’m just pleased you have found some happiness during this troublesome time,” Cross spoke quietly so that no one would hear him.

“Thank you, it means everything to me that you’re not upset with me wanting to be with Kanda. I promise I’ll guard my heart.” Allen’s voice cracked and his eyes were wetted when he looked up at Cross who he has thought of as his father for many years.

 _My dear son, you’ll not be able to guard your heart with this man, it seems you have already willingly given it to him._ Cross sighed heavily. Tiedoll called them to the dinner table.

There was light chatter around the table. Cross and Link were very smooth in interjecting when difficult questions were brought up about Allen’s music and of course nothing was brought up about his problem’s with Tyki. Allen knew Tiedoll had been informed about personal problems, but he wasn’t sure with the closeness he felt his guardian had with Tiedoll if he didn’t tell him more.

Allen decided he would not tell Kanda about his problems with his ex. He didn’t want his lover to get hurt and the less he knew the safer he could keep him. Though, there was still the risk of Kanda finding out who he really was. At this time, Kanda seemed to care for who he was with not knowing him as the famous _Crown Clown_ or for his money. The white-haired musician wanted to know where this relationship would lead, if anywhere before Kanda found out about him.

“Allen, you’ve been quiet. Is something the matter?” Kanda leaned in and whispered. Allen pulled himself back to answer Kanda.

“No, everything is just fine,” he responded and gave his lover a half-smile.

“Allen, you haven’t finished your meal,” Link observed from across the table.

“Are you not hungry after such a long day?” _Allen doesn’t leave food on his plate when he’s happy_ , Link thought and his forehead wrinkled with worry. What had his friend been thinking about to lose his appetite?

“I guess I’m not as hungry as I thought,” Allen replied and grabbed his water glass for a drink. _Shit, Allen, get your head together. God, how I despise deceit and here I am being deceitful!_

Allen felt relieved when Lavi and Kanda stood up and started to collect the dirty dinner plates and took them over to the sink. Allen and Link went to stand up to help and was told to stay seated, but Tiedoll and Cross shooed the four of them out of the kitchen anyway. Lavi and Link went into the living room and turned on the television to see what was on.

“Would you like to see my bedroom?” Kanda asked Allen. Allen smiled. He knew there wouldn’t be any fooling around with the older adults in the house, but Allen wanted to know more about Kanda than just in bed.

“I’d love to,” Allen replied and Kanda took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

“This is it,” Kanda announced. Tiedoll had left his clean laundry on the bed so while he put the clothes away Allen shuffled around the spacious bedroom. The white-haired musician looked at the pictures on the wall and was startled to see a poster of him in his _Crown Clown_ outfit live from one of their many concerts.

Allen glanced down and noticed all of the band’s CD’s stacked on the shelf that held a nice Bose CD system. Kanda shut the bottom draw of his dresser while Allen gazed up at the poster of himself.

“Do you like his music? I love it. Lavi and I went to his last concert in Dallas, that’s why we were at  _SteedsMen_ bar afterwards. The _Crown’s_ an amazing performer and can he rock on that keyboard and his voice…well to me it’s like heaven,” Kanda said excitedly and blushed. It was obvious that Kanda was a huge fan of the _Crown Clown_ which put a smile on Allen’s face.

“I have wondered what he looks like under his mask,” Kanda continued, “and his body’s to die for.” He walked up in back of Allen and slid his arms around his lover’s trim waist.

“But your body’s much more delicious,” Kanda whisper into Allen’s ear. Allen shivered when his lover’s warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. Kanda kissed him on the neck and Allen leaned back into him and sighed in the comfort of the man’s arms.

“You know Kanda you certainly have a knack for a great save. How would you know my body’s more delicious than his?” Allen asked quietly with a smirk as he enjoyed the heat from Kanda’s body against his back and very interested in hearing the man’s response.

“I don’t need to know what his body feels like, I’m only interested in the one that’s in my arms,” Kanda softly said and kissed Allen’s neck again before he licked it, loving Allen’s taste that burst on his tongue.

“What do you think, my Moyashi? Should I stay with you tonight? We could have more than one serving for dessert,” he teased.

He caught Allen’s sensitive ear between his teeth, lightly nibbled on it before he gently slid the shell between his teeth and released it. Allen slowly released the breath he held and his cock had perked up from the sensuous act.

“I think that would be a lovely idea,” Allen agreed. He closed his eyes, released his muscles and melted further into the sexy man. Maybe there really was a special someone for him. What would be the chances of Kanda turning out to be that special man for him after all? One could always dream.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That went well for their first day back together. Hopefully you thought so too. It also looks like Rouvelier may be causing more problems for the ranch, but it’s hard to tell at this point. Anyway, I’m rooting for Kanda to be Allen’s special man he’s been dreaming about, same for Kanda with Allen. There are still many chapters to go, so until next time…


	9. Get to Know You

* * *

Link and Allen had been at the ranch for a week. Cross had gone home the next day after everything had been unloaded and had seen that Allen was comfortably moved in. Cross made Allen promise he would focus on his song writing and not so much on the beautiful long-haired Asian he had taken as his lover.

Before dawn on Saturday, Kanda left their warm bed to get ready for his morning chores. After Kanda was dressed, he looked down at sexy white-haired beauty in bed. Allen was curled in the fetal position hugging the pillow he had grabbed when Kanda got up. The man’s bed-tousled hair was in stark contrast to the navy blue bedding which made him even more irresistible. Kanda laid down beside the alluring musician.

Allen stirred when the bed sank and the bulk of Kanda’s body lay down next to him. He peek an eye open with a small whimsy smile on his face. “You’re dressed. I suppose that means there’s no round three for a morning romp under the covers.”

“No, not this morning, but we do have the whole day to fit one or two in,” Kanda jested with his lover and kissed him. By the smile on his lover’s face the idea of sex later pleased him.

“Today Lavi has off, but I figured with the chores and working with Mugen, I’d be finished by lunchtime. Would you like to go for an afternoon ride to see the property?” Kanda asked.

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Allen eagerly accepted his lover’s offer. It would be the first time since he arrived at the ranch he would go farther from the cabin than just Tiedoll’s house or the barn.

“Good, I’ll see you at lunch. Now give me a proper kiss good-bye and go back to sleep for a while longer,” Kanda ordered with a smile. How could Allen resist such a request from his lover?

Allen did sleep for another hour before he got up and made coffee. He toasted a bagel, spread with olive cream cheese and went to the music room to start writing and composing. Even though Allen had the music room door closed he heard Link when he got up. After awhile, he smelt Link’s cooking alluring Allen to take a break and have breakfast with his friend.

It gave them the time to catch up on information that needed to exchange and for Allen to talk dreamily of Kanda. Link could already see his friend falling more for the man since their arrival and it’s only been a week. What would happen in a few months from now? There was no sense in thinking about it until it needed to be. Allen finished up his breakfast, gave Link a kiss on the cheek and went back to the music room to do his duty.

A few hours later, Allen felt trapped in the small music room and lost focus. He missed his horse and how galloping on Crown with the wind blowing against his face usually helped clear his muddled mind. Maybe he would ask Kanda if it would be alright if Cross brought his horse to the ranch. It would be nice to feel his own horse’s powerful muscles underneath him…hell, who was he kidding? Allen’s mouth curved into a half-grin; he already has a powerful stud that he has laid beneath or on top of every night this week.

It was mid-morning and Allen couldn’t stop fidgeting in his chair—the restlessness drove him nuts. The tap, tap, tap of his pencil hitting the desk was the only sound in the room. Frustrated he tossed his pencil in the air and landed on the floor. Allen grabbed one of the wireless headphones and changed the channel as he got up and slipped one of the bands CDs in the player.

If there was anything to help settle him it was dancing. His exercises were one thing, but to move his body to the rhythm of music was something entirely different. Allen closed his eyes, turned up the volume and listened to the song. Before long his body started to sway then his hips started to roll and soon his whole body was flowing sensuously with the music.

With closed eyes he listened to the music that blasted in his ears. He didn’t hear Kanda at the door, or when he walked into the music room pleasantly surprised to see his lover dancing as they had done the night they met. Kanda glanced at the CD casing on the desk and smirked— _Crown Clown_ were one of Allen’s favorite bands.

Kanda moved in front of Allen who felt the presence of his lover and knew it was him by his scent. Allen’s flexible slender arms twisted and swayed above his shoulders and without missing a beat flipped the switch on his headphones to have the music flow from the speakers so Kanda could hear the music as well.

The _Crown Clown_ sung loudly through the systems speakers. Kanda placed his hands on his lover’s hips, following the movement of his slender body until they were in sync together. Their sensuous body’s rubbed together and tender caresses tantalized, beckoning their desires and lust to be satisfied. Allen backed Kanda towards the door and lazily closed it with his foot and Kanda turned the lock.

They kept their erotic alluring dance in motion as Allen reached over and dropped the shades to the windows while Kanda unbutton and opened his shirt and it slid off his shoulders. They fumbled with belt buckles and buttons then rubbed their hands over the bulges that strained in front of each other’s pants. It took less than thirty seconds to unzip jeans and strip them off.

A series of loud moans filled the room with the sucking and slurping of deep, wet kisses. Allen pressed Kanda back until he stumbled on the desk chair legs and collapsed onto it as Allen spread his legs to sit on Kanda’s lap.

Kanda caught the overflow of precum from his lover’s cock on his finger, found Allen’s puckered hole and inserted a finger. Allen hissed with pleasure then struggled with the desk drawer and grabbed a condom and lube. He knew there was a reason he dropped some in there though he wondered why they were still using condoms. He’d talk to Kanda later about that because his thoughts just flew from his mind when Kanda inserted two more fingers, stretching him. _Fuck that feels good_ , Allen yelled in his head.

The music blared. Allen ripped open the condom package with his teeth, spitting a piece of plastic out of his mouth then rolled the it down over Kanda’s throbbing, stiff hot, cock. Fuck, what a turn-on when Kanda put lube on his hand and stroked his dick that now glistened with wetness. His lover added more lube on his fingers and quickly added triple digits inside of Allen’s hole.

“Fuck!” Allen needed Kanda inside him now, he couldn’t wait any longer. The white-haired musician stood and moved until Kanda had positioned his cock to his hole and when he felt the blunt head, he pressed down. He hissed with the burn then broke through his tightened ring of muscles and leaned his head on Kanda’s shoulder to catch his breath.

Allen relaxed his muscles and Kanda slid in easily until Allen’s ass sat on his lap and his lover groaned—Kanda grunted then moaned at how wonderful it felt. They were both so horny that Allen rode Kanda’s cock slowly at first, the burn now gone and replaced with pleasure and  bobbed faster, Allen coming down to met Kanda's every thrust.

The music’s drums, rhythmical beat pounded out a primordial urgency that made them franticly pump faster, gyrate and ground hard against each other, that the fuckin’ high from the sensations drove them to a frenzy of passion that surged through their bodies like bolts of lightning zapped them to their very core and a tidal wave of orgasm swelled, crested and crashed into an abyss of rapture both at the same time.

Neither could move as the afterglow pulsed blissfully over them and they made a slow descent back to earth. Kanda kissed Allen’s shoulder. Neither wanted to move and get cleaned up, but they needed to. Kanda had ranch work to get done and Allen now could try to stay focused on his work.

“Now that was a pleasant surprise to walk in on. Maybe I’ll drop in more often,” Kanda tease with a wink at his lover.

“If we did that everyday not much work would get done,” Allen chuckled and kissed his lover on the lips.

“I’ll get us a washcloth to clean up.” Allen slid off Kanda’s lap a little unsteady at first on his feet, but gained his legs quickly and scooted into the bathroom. After washing up he brought back a warm facecloth for Kanda then they both dressed quickly.

“I need to get back to work, but I’ll see you at lunch before we go out for that ride,” Kanda promised as he finished buckling his belt and picked up his cowboy hat.

“I’ll see you soon,” Allen replied and with a quick kiss Kanda was out the door.

Allen went back to work and tried hard to concentrate on a song he has had on his mind, but the feeling of Kanda still inside of him was distracting. After another couple of hours he hadn’t written anything the rest of the morning, because his mind kept wandering to a certain Asian cowboy who stepped into his music room earlier. _Shit, I’m doomed to get any work done now_. Tiedoll had invited Allen and Link over for lunch and he better get something done before noon or Link would be fit to be tied.

Allen looked at his watch. “Shit, it’s already noontime,” he muttered under his breath. _Link’s going to be upset with me once he finds out I haven’t accomplished a thing._ Allen heard the screen porch door slam shut—uh—too late.

“Allen, are you ready to go over to Tiedoll’s for lunch?” his blond manager asked from the doorway. Link’s eyes caught the blank sheet of paper that still sat in front of Allen as well as a blank look on his friend’s face.

“Don’t tell me, you haven’t got anything written this morning. I know it’s only been a week, Allen, but I thought you would come up with a few more lines than a blank piece of paper,” Link complained, disappointment clearly on his beautiful friend’s face.

“I’m the one who has to talk with the record company this afternoon while you and your boyfriend ride off into the sunset,” Link groused and sighed heavily.

_Boyfriend? Why the hell did Link use that term?_

“I’m sorry Link,” Allen apologize, “it’s just not clicking into place. I don’t hear the music within me, nothing has sung to me…except Kanda and that song is like heaven itself.”

“Then write about him!” Link snapped.

“Don’t be mad at me, I am trying,” Allen pleaded and stood up ready to leave for lunch. Link quickly covered the short distant between them and hugged Allen tightly.

"Oh Allen, I do understand how it works for you. I was just hoping with the concerts over with, Tyki not intruding anymore and Kanda to brighten your spirits, things would start to flow again.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you…forgive me?” Link asked solemnly. The man was always so serious Allen didn’t have the heart to not accept his friend’s apology even though he hadn’t done anything wrong to ask for forgiveness.

“Of course Link, even though it’s I that needs to apologize to you.” Link held him tighter, kissed the side of Allen’s head. Allen’s muscles loosened and tension drained from his lithe body. In Link’s arms, Allen’s body has always relaxed just like Kanda’s does now for him too.

“What would I ever do without you, Link? You’re always a rock for me, something strong to hang onto during these times. Please don’t ever leave me,” Allen said tenderly with sincere gratitude.

“Of course I won’t, now let’s get something to eat, I’m sure your cowboy awaits you,” Link jested in a much better mood. He slung his arm around Allen’s shoulders and they walked to the front door.

Soon, they stood on Tiedoll’s porch and Link rapped on the screen door. Tiedoll called for them to come in.

“Good afternoon, boys. I have sandwiches on the table and a pitcher of lemonade and ice tea. Please, help yourselves,” Tiedoll said cheerfully and continued to work busily around the kitchen starting tonight’s dinner preparations.

“Is everything okay with the cabin? Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Everything is wonderful Mr. Tiedoll, both of us have settle in nicely,” Link replied for the both of them since Allen had taken a huge bit of egg salad sandwich. Allen just nodded and smiled with his mouth full.

“It’s nice to see a healthy appetite, Allen. You could use to put on a little weight,” Tiedoll winked at him. Allen choked on his sandwich at the comment and Link couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle. If Allen gained too much weight he wouldn’t fit into his costume in six months.

Both were saved by Kanda’s entrance through the front screen door. His face brightened when he saw Allen at the kitchen table, hung up his hat on a peg and walked over to him. He placed a hand on Allen’s shoulder and leaned down for a kiss, but Allen’s mouth was full of food again. Kanda chuckled and kissed him on the cheek instead which brought a huge smiled to Allen’s face and made his stomach do flip flops. Kanda scooted into the chair next to his lover and Allen grabbed his glass of lemonade and washed down the remainder of his sandwich and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

Kanda wasn’t getting off that easy with just a kiss to his cheek and he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Kanda’s lushes’ lips. Kanda blushed with a tinge of pink; his mind went immediately into the gutter with dirty thoughts that ran through his head about Allen. He quickly brushed them away before he had a large bulge to contend with in the front of his already tight jeans. He reached for a sandwich and poured himself some ice tea to distract his thoughts.

Allen grinned and further distracted his lover’s thoughts by rubbing his hand up and down Kanda’s thigh then rubbed the semi-bulge in the front of his pants. Kanda swatted Allen’s hand away with a grin. Allen calmed down and they started to have a normal conversation with each other.

“How was your morning, Kanda?” Allen asked truly interested in what happened on the ranch. It was no different than the conversations he and his foreman would have at the ranch on the estate.

“The morning has gone well, thank you. It’s the other problem I have to fix that takes up my time,” Kanda answered truthfully. Allen prompted him to explain further.

Tiedoll slightly turned his body and glance at the two young men discussing the ranches dilemma and had to grin. He was thrill how adorable the two looked together, but most importantly the way they easily talked with one another. It reminded him how Cross and he had worked so fluently together.

Kanda shared with Allen and Link the problems the ranch has been experiencing with the next door neighbor over the past few months. The sheriff really has diligently investigated the lost of the ranches thirty plus head of cattle. The sheriff felt last week’s dead calf and cut wire could be a sign of trouble that has escalated from Rouvelier’s ranch, or there was the possibility neither were related.

“Has anyone from your ranch retaliated in any way, or gone over and accused this Rouvelier guy of being part of these incidents?” Allen inquired wondering what drove a man to do such things.

“No, no one from the ranch has even attempted to go over to Rouvelier or accused him of anything. Tiedoll and I decided the matter would be best left for the law to deal with. We don’t want any more trouble with the man.

“Even in town I’ve tried to avoid him, but he conveniently shows up wherever I am and tends to provoke trouble…”

“Well, I hope that stallion situation is finally settled, the man is plum nuts if you ask me,” Tiedoll murmured wrapping up the rest of the sandwiches.

“You mean the beautiful black stallion in the paddock? What’s he want with him, I thought the stallion was yours,” Allen asked confused.

“He is, but I can tell you about that some other time. Right now I’d like to know how _your_ morning went,” Kanda inquired, very much interested how his lover’s music writing was going after their interlude earlier. He found it fascinating that Allen was a musician and looked forward to see what type of music he wrote.

Allen blushed and glanced over at Link who was in conversation with Tiedoll. “I probably wasn’t as productive as you,” Allen replied quietly and chanced a quick glance over at Link. He received a quizzical raised eyebrow from his lover as Allen chewed his food as if it was nothing that he was unproductive.

“What?” Allen finally asked then leaned in to whisper into Kanda’s ear. “Can I help it if a certain cowboy ruins my concentration?”

Kanda chuckled and his deep blue eyes bore into Allen’s. “But I too, my Moyashi, have distraction from thought of a certain aspiring musician.” Kanda winked and placed a chaste kiss on Allen’s lips.

They hadn’t notice the twinkle in Kanda’s father’s eyes when he caught their sweet exchange of words and their kisses. Could Kanda possible have found that special person he has craved for these past few years? Tiedoll prayed Allen was the one for his son, because the ease in which they conversed with each other was as natural as breathing. Anyone who watched them would not think they had just met. Kanda caught Tiedoll’s eyes on them and winked with a smile that glowed like the sun. _Well, that’s promising_ , Tiedoll thought.

“I’m taking Allen out for a ride this afternoon,” Kanda commented to his father who still had his eyes on the two.

“That would be nice. I’m sure Allen could use the break and it would give him a chance to see the land,” Tiedoll replied and looked over at Link. “Are you going with them?” Tiedoll asked.

“I would love to but maybe another time. I have phone calls that need to be made, and anyway, Allen’s the cowboy in the family,” Link replied, proud of Allen’s abilities as a skilled rider and rancher.

“Is that so?” Kanda mused with a smirk.

“I do alright,” Allen countered.

Was that a slip of the tongue on Link’s part? Allen wasn’t sure if even that part of his life should be brought up in conversation. He quickly glanced over at Link for any indication but didn’t recognize any warning signs from his friend.

“Oh, Allen, Cross called and wanted me to tell you your uncle is home for a week if you wanted to call him,” Tiedoll informed his guest.

“Thanks, I’ll call him later,” Allen replied quietly. _Did Cross tell uncle Neah where I am, or did he keep it a secret from him also?_ Well, he would know soon enough when he called.

“Are you finished, my Moyashi?” Kanda asked smiling.

“Only if you call me Allen, I like Moyashi when we’re in…” Allen stopped himself when he remembered Kanda’s father was in the room. “Well, you know when,” Allen blushed as he tried to redeem himself.

“Kanda gives nick names to his special friends. Like Lavi, baka-rabbit, he’s named you, Moyashi,” Tiedoll explained with a warm smile and glanced to his son.

“It’s part of his Japanese heritage,” he added. Kanda rolled his eyes at Tiedoll. _Is not_ , Kanda kept the remark to himself.

Kanda’s chair screeched against the hardwood floor when he pushed it back and stood up. Like the gentleman he was he held his hand out for Allen to take. “We better be on our way, _Allen,_ ” Kanda said, emphasizing his lover’s name with a cocky grin. Allen took the offered hand and Kanda helped him up.

“Okay, I’m ready. I’ll see you later Link and you too Mr. Tiedoll.”

“Don’t forget you still have work to do when you return, so have a good time, Allen” Link reminded his friend with a smooth even voice. It was Link’s wink that signaled to Allen to truly have a good time, the work could wait for an afternoon. Allen smiled back.

“We should be back in two or three hours. Are you going to be all right Tiedoll while I’m out?” Kanda asked. He still worried when he left Tiedoll for longer than an hour.

“Yes, of course son. Go along and have a good time,” Tiedoll said and shooed them out the door. Kanda chuckled as the screen door slammed behind him.

“Kanda, you’re very good to your father, he’s a lucky man to have a son like you,” Allen commented while they walked down to the barn.

“I do try,” he replied. “Come on, you can see my stallion up close. He’s a real beauty,” Kanda suggested his voice excited to show Allen.

Kanda tugged gently on Allen’s hand like a child anxious for his new friend to see his favorite toy. He released Allen’s hand when they reached the paddock that held the beauty. Up close the stallion was magnificent and Allen could see why Kanda fell in love with the beast. The beautiful Asian would look dashing up on this muscular black stallion.

The distinguished stallion was a Friesian with powerful muscles, but moved smoothly about the paddock. The black beauty was agile with an elegance of both gracefulness and nimbleness for being a large horse. His mane and tail were thick and hair feathered on his lower legs. The horse stood a good seventeen hands high, his carriage was held proud as the illustrious creature he was. He took Allen’s breath away.

He would pair well with Allen’s own horse that was a white Lipizzaner stallion. His Spanish beauty was similar to Kanda’s Friesian being exceptional sturdy, powerful and had the same proud carriage. What were most appealing of Allen’s stallion were his large eyes and small alert ears. He was also an extremely intelligent horse that Allen had trained. Allen felt certain he could help train Kanda’s horse, but there wasn’t any time with his own work that needed to be done.

“He’s gorgeous Kanda, just like you,” Allen said softly his eyes fixed on the horse. The stallion stared back at Allen and twitched his ears.

Kanda slipped his arm around Allen’s waist and his lover turned in his arm and shared a pleasurable kiss. Kanda’s stallion had moved to where they stood embraced and nudged Allen’s shoulder. Allen grinned into the kiss as did Kanda from his horse pushing them together. Slowly they pulled back from their kiss as not to spook the steed with any sudden movements.

“Well, Mugen, are you jealous of Allen?” Kanda asked the beauty.

“Mugen, I like the name. He would be a beautiful match with my white Lipizzaner stallion,” Allen said and scratched the black steed’s forehead and ears. “Would you have room for me to bring him here, Kanda?” Allen asked.

Kanda didn’t want to say no to Allen, but they had just enough grain to feed they own stock. And how the hell could Allen afford a Lipizzaner? Maybe his guardian, after all he was paying five-thousand a month for Allen to stay here. _I wonder what Allen’s uncle does for work?_

“We’ll see my Moyashi. Mugen likes you very much. I’ve never seen anyone get as close to him as you are,” Kanda replied and gave Allen a chaste kiss.

Timothy brought their horses out of the barn when he heard the two talking outside and blushed when he caught the two in a kiss. The young man was happy for his boss that the gentleman he had met a few weeks back and mooned over, had miraculously came back into his life. Kanda’s been a lot easier to be around with Allen here.

“Come on, my Moyashi you can meet Tiedoll’s horse,” Kanda piped up. Allen was excited to get back in the saddle. It has been weeks since he has ridden. Come to think of it, he hadn’t ridden since before the tour had finished. All the problems with Tyki, Cross and his uncle felt it was unsafe for him to be out alone.

“Mr. Walker, you can ride Heidi. She’s Tiedoll’s horse, but she hasn’t been ridden in weeks due to Mr. Tiedoll’s hernia surgery. She’s very docile so you shouldn’t have any problems with her,” Timothy explained and handed the reins over to Allen.

“Please, call me Allen. Mr. Walker is way too stuffy for me,” Allen grinned at the polite young man.

“I don’t know, my Moyashi, Mr. Walker seems to fit you,” Kanda jested as he swung up into the saddle.

“Shut up, Kanda. You’ll pay for that later.”

“Oh? I believe I’ll look forward to that.” Kanda joshed. Allen couldn’t wait until later when he would wipe that smirk off his lover’s face.

“Have you ridden before, Allen? I could help you up into the saddle…” Timothy offered and stopped in mid-sentence as not to insult the ranches guest.

“That’s okay, Timothy, I’ve ridden before and I can mount myself but thanks anyway,” Allen countered.

He took the reins into his hand. Kanda watched as Allen’s powerful thigh muscles tightened in his form fitting jean as he gracefully mounted Heidi and gently settled into the saddle. He was pleasantly surprise and grinned at his lover with a nod of approval. He figured Allen must be a good rider if he rode a stallion.

“Go ahead of me Allen, I want to make sure you can ride her. I know you said you’ve ridden but I just need to make sure,” Kanda fibbed. He just wanted to look at the back end of Allen. The man’s butt looked very inviting in the saddle with his tight jeans.

“Okay.” Allen pressed firmly in the horse’s side and started to walk ahead of Kanda. He knew what his man really wanted to see. Kanda watched his lover’s bubble butt rock and sway in the saddle. Fuck, no wonder the guy could ride him like some bucking bronco; he’s fucking sexy even on a horse.

“Kanda? Is there something on my butt?” Allen asked amused and twisted in his saddle pretending to see if something was stuck there.

“No Allen, I’m admiring it,” Kanda chuckled and urged his horse up beside Allen’s. They were on the trodden path that was worn bare from time and led them out to the open fields.

They picked up the pace to a trot and continued to ride side-by-side. It was the perfect afternoon, a rare one, where the sun was hot but not scorching hot. Their horses bumped together, their legs pressed and rubbed and their eyes wandered to the other’s, with a flame that burned passionately. As they gazed at each other their hearts pounded in rhythm and their blood coursed freely through their once emotionally clogged veins from long ago heartaches.

Allen pulled the reins in to a slower pace as did Kanda and both came to a stop. Allen reached over to Kanda and placed his hand behind his lover’s head and brought him closer for a stolen kiss. After Kanda slightly pulled back he looked into his man’s beautiful haunting silvery eyes that smoldered with emotions that he has come to love and leaned back in for a deeper kiss.

Every time Kanda kissed Allen, these tingling prickles flittered across his skin like tiny needle and waves of desire rippled inside which overwhelmed him with desire for his lover. It has only been a week and this white-haired man has touched him in places he had held dark and securely locked inside. Dare he open those sealed doors?

Kanda’s horse walked ahead breaking the lust easily regaining his posture. “Nice save Kanda,” he said with a quirky grin.

Kanda pulled back and gathered his reins. “Up there on that ridge is a great place to rest. Follow me,” Kanda smiled and kicked his horse into a canter that Allen easily kept up with. At the top of the ridge there were a cluster of trees and they pulled to a stop.

“It’s beautiful, Kanda! The mountain range is breath-taking,” Allen gushed and dismounted quickly like Kanda and tethered their horses to a branch.

“Let’s sit down under the tree,” Kanda suggested. Kanda took a seat on the ground and Allen joined him sitting next to him.

“I come up here when I need to think and clear my mind. It’s one of my favorite spots,” Kanda said quietly, he inhaled the fresh clean air deeply, held it, and then exhaled. He took Allen’s hand into his.

“I can see why. Have you always lived here?” Allen asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. Tiedoll brought me here when I was five and a half years old from the foster care system in Japan. Both my parent’s had been killed when I was a year old and my grandfather took me in. But he passed away when I turned five.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, it must have been a very difficult time in your life,” Allen said compassionately. Seems Kanda had a rough beginning to his childhood also.

“Thanks, it was a difficult time, but Tiedoll had been a friend to my grandfather. I’d known him since I could remember and he would come to visit us. The man was always kind to me. He was a General in a secret service organization.”

“The Black Order, same as Cross,” Allen injected.

“Yes, I guess they both were stationed in Japan. I didn’t know that until Tiedoll told me recently, in fact he had never mentioned Cross the whole time I grew up,” Kanda said as he thought about that for a moment.

“No, neither had Cross told me,” Allen replied wondering why Cross had never told him about Tiedoll. “So, how did you end up with Tiedoll?”

“He came to visit me in the foster home and took me to my grandfather’s funeral. Shortly after, he decided to foster me and brought me back with him to this country. He always wanted to adopt me, but between the foster-care system in Japan and here in the states it was ridiculously complicated according to Tiedoll. He had tried for years then decided I was his son, papers or not. He’s the only parent I’ve known and believe me I wasn’t an easy child to raise,” Kanda told Allen and thought about how nasty he had been to Tiedoll.

“I bet you were,” Allen quipped and Kanda continued.

“Lavi and I grew up and went to school together here. He lived on his parent’s ranch on the other side of town and ran it with his father once he was in high school and college. His parent’s threw him out when they found out that he not only liked the girls but boys as well.

We were at the end of our senior year in college when they found out about his life style and were kicked out. Tiedoll hired him as foreman on the ranch. Of course, Lavi was supposed to inherit his parent’s ranch when they both pass away but that seems doubtful now. I guess he felt that Tiedoll’s offer was the next best thing,” Kanda explained. He picked up a blade of grass and fiddled with it between his fingers.

“Does it bother Tiedoll that you’re gay? I’m sure he was looking forward to you marrying and giving him grandchildren,” Allen asked. He looked out over the open range and shudder to think of Kanda with a woman or even with another man. _Was he becoming possessive of Kanda?_

“No, it doesn’t bother him. In fact, the day I got home from vacation this year we had a discussion about it. I never had the courage to tell him. I was afraid it would hurt him and I couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in his eyes, but he was the one who surprised me when he told me he had known for years. He’s been a great father to me,” Kanda finished. He felt relieved that Tiedoll knew he was gay and had accepted him. It made him love the man even more.

“And you, Kanda, are a wonderful son,” Allen said softly. He turned and took both of Kanda’s cheeks into his hands and leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

“What about you, Allen. What’s your story?” Kanda was anxious to hear.

Allen didn’t answer. He had to find a way to distract Kanda away from the question. Allen swiped his tongue across Kanda’s pouty, pink lips and his lover licked Allen’s lips with his wet, flat tongue and found its way inside his warm mouth—one way to distract Kanda.

The kiss deepened, their fingers fumbled with shirt buttons that slipped through eyelets and slid from their shoulders. They took turns as they licked, sucked, and nibbled. Their hands caressed each other’s chest and pinched each other’s nipples where moans came deep within their chests. Belt buckles jangled, zippers unzipped, boot came off and they struggled out of their jeans that they tossed aside in their haste to feel skin on skin.

They fell to the ground and Allen rolled on top of Kanda. The touch of their hot, sizzling flesh set them ablaze with deep-seated desire and lust. Precum became their lubricant as their thick, hard, velvety cocks slid against each other in perfect harmony. Allen pressed into Kanda as his lover grabbed hold of his bubble butt and pressed them together even more.

In the heat of the moment, Kanda’s fingers quickly prepped Allen’s entrance and without delay pressed to get inside and slid in easily. They fitted perfectly together and synced in rhythm and harmony. The hunger within ignited passionate flames that licked at their skin, sweat seeped from their pores, and together they climbed to heights of ecstasy, their seed and orgasm now barrowed through them and burst from their hardened cocks. Both tensed as waves of rapture surge through them like crashing waves against a rocky shore and flashes of lightening crossed a stormy sky.

They grounded into each other until they were dry of seed and exhausted from pure blissful elation—Kanda collapsed onto Allen’s smaller frame. Both laid still and panted as their skin began to cool from their powerful release then Kanda rolled off his lover. He grabbed his underwear and cleaned up. Allen’s pale porcelain skin made him look fragile like a breakable porcelain doll.

Allen’s eyes were closed but reached out and padded the ground for his underwear. He crack opened an eye, found them a fingers length away. He stretched and grabbed for them. Kanda’s lovely face appeared above him and blocked out the leaves that flicker of sunlight between them. His long ponytail hair tickled him when Kanda lowered his head and capture Allen’s swollen-red lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and when he lifted away from Allen, Kanda smiled and took Allen’s underwear from his hand to wipe his lover’s ass clean where the spunk seeped out. Allen grinned at his lover’s bold action.

“You wouldn’t mind putting those in your saddle bag when you’re done and wash them for me, would you?” Allen asked a half grin on his lips. His eyes scanned his lover’s perfect body, how would he ever be able to write songs with that body branded in his mind.

“Yeah, for you I’d do anything.” Kanda’s husky sensual voice caressed Allen’s soul.

“Allen, I know this may seem fast, along with sounding corny and maybe even a little old-fashion, but would you be my boyfriend?”

Allen gasped and held his breath. Had he heard Kanda correctly? He was _asking_ him to be his boyfriend? Allen was thrilled that his lover just didn’t assume he would want to be, as Tyki did, but had actually taken into account how he felt about being called his boyfriend.

“It’s not corny in the least, it’s sweet and beautiful and yes, Kanda, I would love to be called your boyfriend.” Allen’s soft and delicate tenor voice answered Kanda.

If the sun wasn’t shining bright enough then Kanda’s glowing face made up for it, because the man radiated with happiness as he leaned down and kissed Allen’s precious lips once again.

“I hate to ask this after your romantic proposal, but how long have we been gone?” Allen asked as he sat up. He had lost track of time.

"I know Link’s going to be very irated with me if I don’t get something written soon. He seems to think I’m distracted by a certain gorgeous rancher,” Allen reminded his lover who now sat up and was pulled into Kanda’s strong embrace, his kisses intoxicating him.

“I hear you. Lavi’s given me heat about a certain beautiful white-haired man, with incredible silver eyes, who takes my thoughts away from my work.” Kanda chuckled and hugged his lover close to him. He never wanted Allen to escape him. It was a miracle this angel of a man came back into his life.

“We better get dressed. It’s uncomfortable to ride nude in a leather saddle,” he winked at Allen with a half-grin curled up to one side of his face.

“Oh? And do you often ride nude in your leather saddle, because I would love to see that,” Allen goaded, tingling inside by their conversation.

“Only once, when Lavi thought it was funny to steal my clothes after we went skinny dipping as young teenagers,” Kanda bashfully replied.

“Well cowboy, you can ride in my saddle anytime, but you do have to be nude…except maybe for your cowboy boots and hat,” Allen teased and winked at his lover.

Allen had just finished buckling his belt when Kanda rushed at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Allen’s waist in a hug that lifted Allen off the ground and twirled him around before Kanda placed his lover back down onto his feet.

“ _Shit_ , if that doesn’t sound fucking exciting,” Kanda exclaimed enthusiastically. The man definitely thought like he did and damn, if the man didn’t have a way of busting his emotional locked doors wide open.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It seems the two get distracted by the other. They’re having fun but not much writing is getting done on Allen’s part. I hope you liked the chapter Please forgive my editing if it’s in shambles - I did my best. Well friends, until next time…


	10. Flirty Sheriff

* * *

Over the past four weeks, after Allen and Kanda’s ride to view Tiedoll's property, Allen had spent long hours at his desk and piano engrossed in composing music for his new album. Since Kanda’s proposal to be his boyfriend, two songs flowed rapidly from his mind, faster than he could write them down on paper, and on top of those two songs, he managed to finish a partial one he had started while on his last tour.

With Allen’s writing and Kanda busy with ranch affairs, they haven’t had much time to spend with each other during the days, so they made the most of their evenings and nights together—which have been every night since Allen arrived at the ranch. After a romp of great sex, Allen would snuggle into Kanda’s arms and they would talk for hours getting to know each other even more, or should it be said, Allen got to know Kanda better.

As Allen’s heart grew stronger for Kanda, it pained him not to be able to share with his lover the important and serious parts of his life that were upsetting and frightening to him. He only had Link and Cross to console him when anything stressful happened. How wonderful it would be to unburden this weight he carried in his heart with Kanda instead of having to sidestep the truth.

Like yesterday, it was a glorious bright sunny day when Allen received a disturbing phone call from his uncle Neah that his ex-boyfriend, Tyki, had been caught snooping around the stables—particularly around Allen’s stallions stall late the night before. The only crime the man could be charged with was trespassing which didn’t relieve the gut retching fear that twisted inside of Allen, along with being freakin’ terrified what Tyki might have done to his horse.

Cross willingly called Tiedoll after he had listened to his son’s wails and pleads to bring his stallion to him before Tyki did something terrible. They of course would foot all the horse’s expenses. Allen needed to be assured his steed was safe and what better way than to be with him safely on Kanda’s ranch.

Whatever pathetic excuse Cross had given Tiedoll and Kanda, as to why it was so imperative for his young charge’s horse to be with him, was unknown to Allen, because he couldn’t remember the conversation he had being so distraught. What made matters worse was how much he despised himself for not being able to be truthful with the one person he has grown to care about deeply, Kanda. Allen was relieved when both Tiedoll and Kanda agreed whole-heartedly to have the stallion delivered to the ranch. Allen made sure Kanda was thanked properly in private that night.

Allen’s apprehension about his ex sent chills deep into his bones that would not abstain. That night Kanda brought comfort to him as he lay in his lover’s warm embrace, held tightly to his solid, heated body. Allen trembled so bad Kanda swore the bed shook and to think Allen would have been worse without his lover to console him.

Yesterday’s alarming news had come on top of last week’s recent attack against the ranch’s cattle where Noise and Lavi found another break in the fence, but at a new location where more cattle had been taken. Much to Kanda’s relief, when the sheriff came out, there was evidence of truck tire tracks, trailers and many hoof prints. It was a definite sign of cattle rustling as far as the sheriff was concerned.

It was not that incident that had unnerved Allen more than he was, but what Noise had found after he checked the rest of the fence line this week when he came back to the ranch. He had had taken the upper trail that went in back of Kanda’s cabin instead of heading straight back to the barn. It was then he discovered tire tracks up on the ridge with footprints that overlooked the barnyard—as if someone had been watching the ranch’s activities.

That small piece of information, to Allen and Link, represented a significant sign that Tyki may have found their secret location which instilled fear in Allen who started to jump at his own shadow or any noise he heard. Link tried to reassure his friend that it was highly unlikely to have been Tyki who spied on them, but was more likely the rustlers or even Rouvelier himself. Link was successful, to some degree, to ease some of Allen’s jumpiness but it was Kanda who kept him the calmest.

Allen was in the music room working on his songs. His headphones were over his ears listening to the cords that silently played to the outside world and let the melody of music stream through his handset. He followed the words he had written in his mind not singing them out loud.

Yes, this was the melody that fit perfectly to the words he had written. Thank goodness because Link was ready to whip him thirty lashes to stimulate his brain differently than the fear that hung around in there. Allen was so absorbed in the music that he didn’t heard Kanda come into the room and the man placed his hand on Allen’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Allen cried out and fell backwards off his piano stool; the sudden movement ripped his headphone off his head. Kanda had scared the crap out of him—like the shock of defibrillator paddles placed on his chest.

“Shit, jumpy a little? I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kanda exclaimed and extended his hand down to help Allen off the floor.

“Allen!” Link’s screech rang out from the kitchen and the man flew to the music room doorway in a panic.

“Are you okay? What the hell happened?” Link demanded to know, his heart pounded sharply, painfully in his chest and the adrenaline rushed through his body prepared to fight when he realized Kanda was in the room and helping his friend off the floor. Allen rubbed his backside with his free hand.

“I’m alright…”

“I should take you to a doctor to make sure you’re alright,” Link’s voice quivered, visibly shaken.

“Link, really, I’m alright, at least I will be once my heart stops racing,” Allen assured his friend. He strode to the door and pulled Link into his arms and hugged him.

“Kanda just startled me, that’s all it was,” Allen said his own voice soft and shaky as he rubbed his friends back. Link’s hug tightened in a silent gesture of his fear— _it could have been Tyki_ , Link thought and released Allen.

“Yes, of course, I shouldn’t have over reacted, it’s just with…” Link stopped and glanced at Kanda then at Allen. “…never mind.” Link hastened from the music room to his room across the hall. The door closed with a loud thud, not slammed.

 _Maybe he needs a moment to collect himself_ , Allen thought which surprised him Link was so emotional. Link? Emotional?

Kanda’s concerned voice brought Allen out of his thought. “Moyashi, you’re trembling, are you sure you’re alright? I really didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kanda’s concern was well warranted, after all his boyfriend had trembled in his arms for most of the night with fear. He gathered Allen into his embrace and held him close to his body. Whatever his lover was afraid of Allen would tell him when he was ready. The raven-haired man’s face nestled into soft white locks and felt Allen’s warm breath against the skin on his neck.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just my heart…it needs to calm down,” Allen mumbled into Kanda’s warm neck where he nestled his head and inhaled his lover’s light scent of tea tree shampoo mixed with male sweat and horses. Regaining his senses Allen wondered why Kanda had come to see him.

“What did you want to see me about? I know how busy you are so it must be important.” Why wasn’t Kanda out on the range?

“I came in to ask if you could take some time away from your music and go for a ride. I need to check the northwest fence and thought you could use the break after yesterday’s fright, and because I really miss seeing you during the day,” Kanda explained and gave a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He has missed his white-haired boyfriend being with him for most of the day.

It wasn’t that Allen hadn’t taken breaks; he has. A couple times his walks took him down near the lunging ring where Kanda would be putting his black stallion through the paces. The sight of his boyfriend never ceased to brighten his day and even more so when Kanda would wave him over for a quick hug and kiss.

“Go ahead, Allen. You could use a break,” Link insisted as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. Allen hadn’t even heard him come out of his bedroom.

“I’ve seen the excitement in you while you write, just like old times,” Link added wistfully. There was sadness in his voice that sounded nasal as if he had been crying.

“I’ve no doubt you’ll come back ready to start anew.” _He has shed tears. The red that rims his beautiful blue eyes are a tell-tale sign. Maybe Link needed some time alone_.

“Nothing gets by you,” Allen replied quietly to Link and pointed to the sheets of pages on the desk.

“Check them out while I’m gone? I’d love to know what you think,” he asked gently and flipped the sheet music with words over and slid his cowboy hat off the table and held it in his hands.

“I’ll make sure he comes back safe,” Kanda assured the blond man and grabbed Allen’s free hand. Link nodded at Kanda and watched the two turn at the end of the short hallway towards the front door. He heard it shut with a solid thunk then walked over and sat in Allen’s comfortable chair to read the words his friend had written.

“He’s done it again,” Link said quietly after he finished reading. “Kanda has deeply touched your heart, my friend.” Link looked up from the pages and out the window.

A light breeze fluttered the leaves on the trees and sunshine filtered through them. He looked down at the ground and watched the shadows of the branches sway and flicker spotlights from the openings in the trees. Link chuckled. The spots reminded him of the spotlights that gave movement on the stage before Allen’s concerts start.

Link took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He loved it here, maybe as much as Allen did. It was quiet and peaceful with the sounds of the ranch animals and the hum of daily activity that went with ranching.

He has missed Allen, not that he hasn’t seen him because of course he has, but he missed the Allen that use to seek comfort from him. Link enjoyed the times Allen would sneak into his bed and needed to cuddle into his arms. He would pat and stroke Allen’s soft-white locks and inhale his fragrance of sweet sandalwood. It was in those moments Allen would relax in his arms and fall asleep—safe and secure in his embrace.

There had been many times Allen had awakened in the middle of the night in Link’s arms while he slept. Link would be roused from sleep to soft, feathery kisses being brushed across his lips and jaws as Allen’s warm breath ghosted across his cheek then would slide his naked, light lithe body on top of his with a condom already on.

Chests already bare, Allen’s hardened cock would slowly rub against Link’s own stiff wood with only thin-cloth pajama bottoms between them. Link would lift his butt so Allen could slide his bottoms down and with his foot pushed them further down to where Link could pull his legs out then wrap his legs around Allen’s waist.

When Allen made love it was not fast and quick, but slow and gentle to enjoy the sensation of their two bodies molded together. Deepened kisses and moans would elicit as their hot bodies moved together towards a common goal that both would reach, building their burning climaxes until they burst into flames, and came together within seconds of each other.

Though they had shared many nights like that together, it was from mutual loneliness than romantic hearts that burned with passion. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other for they did. But now with Kanda, well things have changed, and Link can’t help but mourn in his own loneliness. Not that he begrudged his friend having a caring boyfriend, he was happy for Allen. It has been too many years the young man had not allowed someone back into his heart and from what Allen had written upon those pages, in a short amount of time, Kanda had wriggle through those cracks of his friend’s broken heart. Fuck, he needed to lie down.

Outside Kanda held his boyfriend’s hand as the happy couple walked side-by-side towards the barn. “I’m sorry, I’ve meant to ask you how your song writing was coming, my aspiring musician,” Kanda teased and they bumped shoulders affectionately. How he loved the way the sun kissed his lover’s fair skin.

“I’m always aspiring towards something and yea, my writing’s coming along nicely especially since the day I became your boyfriend,” Allen flirted with the taller Asian and shot him an adorable smile that melted Kanda’s heart.

“Come here,” Kanda stopped and pulled Allen into his arms and kiss him gently. “Everything has been better since you have become my official boyfriend and have been on the ranch.” He planted another soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

As they continued walking towards the barn, they held hands and joked with one another, their spirits were light and happy. That was until both caught the sight of Lavi standing in front of the barn with his horse and theirs saddled with reins in hand and an anxious look on his face, their spirits dampened.

“Hi Allen, Kanda, I thought I should ride out with the both of you. Timothy came back from a ride after he heard a gunshot.”

“Is he okay?” Kanda asked concerned.

“Yes, because he was smart enough to come right back and report it and not go off checking it out alone. He said it sounded like it came from the north,” Lavi reported, worried if any of their herd had wandered over to where the gunshot was heard.

“Yes, of course,” Kanda replied. "Allen are you alright with that, or would you prefer to stay here?”

Allen managed to cover up the fear he felt course through his body. “I would like to go with you Kanda, if you’re sure I won’t be in the way,” Allen courageously stated. A gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes expressed his approval of Allen’s answer.

“You would never be in my way, my Moyashi.” Kanda smile and handed Allen the reins to his white stallion, Crown, and the three mounted and rode out of the barnyard.

“Kanda, have you been having trouble with any of your other neighbors? Could the shot have come from their land?” Allen asked. He feared for Kanda’s safety. _This problem needs to get resolved before someone gets seriously hurt_ , Allen thought.

“We haven’t had any trouble with the other neighboring ranches, at least none that has come to my attention.

“Most of the ranchers around here own a vast amount of land. Of course, as you can see we all fence off our boundaries to prevent herds from mixing. Most of us tend to rely on some sort of comradery of respect and trust if anything happens,” Kanda explained to Allen. Their horses bumped into each other and their legs brushed together, shyly they looked at one another with a gleam of mischief in their eyes. How easily Kanda got distracted.

“The north and east fence lines divide Kanda’s land from Rouvelier’s,” Lavi groused, a scowl on his face, “and he has given Kanda nothing but trouble. The man lives in his own imaginary world; his mind’s so warped he thinks he owns all of Kanda and Tiedoll’s land and herd. If this shit keeps up, Rouvelier could run Tiedoll’s ranch into the ground,” Lavi growled.

“He’s a pain in my butt, what’s worse is he has plenty of money to hire dirty ranch-hands,” Lavi added and spit on the ground in disgust.

“Allen,” Kanda started, “we have known all along that Rouvelier’s been behind this. The problem has been getting solid evidence to prove it. At least now we have proof of rustling cattle. So, either Rouvelier’s doing it himself, or he has allowed the rustlers on his land and turned a blind eye—and probably making a fine profit as well.”

“Why don’t you hear them? Is it because they’re so far away from the ranch? And how would they get them into trailers without a lot of noise? Where do they take the cattle after the rustler’s have them and why doesn’t the law do something about it?” Allen inquired; curiosity now had the best of him.

“Moyashi those are all very good questions. Part of it is because we’re too far from where the rustlers take the herd, so we wouldn’t hear them, otherwise I would have to keep men out all night to patrol the fences and I don’t have the resources to do that.

“As to where they take them after they steal the herd? Rustlers would more than likely take them directly to auction which is one reason it’s hard to catch them—no evidence. Law enforcement officers try their best to catch these thieves, but rustlers take cattle at night and because ranchers usually own such large acreages of land. That can pose problems for law officers. Plus, it can take owners several days before they notice their loss and report it.

“I’ve been lucky; we don’t own a vast amount of land and can check the fence lines more often than other ranches. As I said, it’s difficult to prove so it’s rare to nonexistent to get a conviction. In our case, there’s a strong possibility Rouvelier may be involved at some level with the rustling, so there might be a chance on catching them.”

Allen noticed how much calmer Kanda was than Lavi about the situation, but then again, Kanda was the boss and he had to keep his composure and stick to the facts. Kanda has been very successful with the ranch and Allen was proud of his boyfriend and all the hard work he’s put into the place.

“Sometimes,” Lavi interjected, “the posts are toppled over. They’re made to look like they fell on their own. What they do is loosen the ground around them, push them over with their foot to make it look as if they fell over during bad weather. Doing that rustlers aren’t really thought about as the reason why cattle escape and go missing,” Lavi added as they rode on.

“It would seem like a lot of wasted work and why would Rouvelier do it when he has enough money?” Allen muttered under his breath.

“Yes, my Moyashi it does, but…”

“In my opinion,” Lavi butted in, “the real reason Rouvelier does it is because he wants Tiedoll’s land. Kanda and Tiedoll have a plentiful water supply on the property during the summer months which a lot of ranchers don’t have. If he could drive Kanda and Tiedoll away, or force them to have to sell, then he could swoop in and snatch up the property,” grumbled Lavi. Allen wasn’t sure if that was a permanent scowl on Lavi’s face or if the sun caused Lavi to look mad from squinting all the time.

“How long has he been a nuisance?”

“Five years,” Lavi retorted angrily.

“Five years!” Allen yelped.

“That’s when Rouvelier moved here permanently,” Kanda’s explained distracted.

“So, whatever suits the man’s needs, or desire, something ends up happening?” Allen asked.

“Pretty much,” Kanda quipped with a smile. Kanda loved how quick his boyfriend caught on about the problem the ranch was having and his observance to ask good questions. Not questions just to keep conversation but more with sincere interest. They continued their ride in silence.

Kanda looked at Allen under his thick lashes and smiled. How beautiful his boyfriend’s posture was upon a horse. Allen rode with reverence and dogma that he has never seen the likes before. Kanda’s heart sputtered when haunting, silvery eyes turned and gazed into his. Then suddenly they felt a merging of their souls which left both breathless and confused. It felt like they had known each other before and they were renewing an old love, maybe even from another time—just like they felt their first night together but stronger.

“Oh shit!” Lavi swore and brought the two out of their trance. Lavi urged his horse into a trot, his eyes focused on something ahead of them.

Allen and Kanda picked up the pace and followed. They all slowed as they approached the scene. Lavi dismounted quickly. A small calf lied bloodied by a gunshot wound to its side. The calf’s head was angled backwards, his thick tongue hung out drooped to one side. The scene sickened Allen that someone would shoot an innocent creature for no reason.

“Damnit!” Kanda cursed and slid down off his saddle to examine the calf after Lavi had taken a look.

“They took the damn bullet out of him,” Kanda snapped. It was obvious by the way the small calf’s side was hacked open. Now the evidence was gone.

“Lavi call Noise to come out here with the pickup to get him and take some pictures,” Kanda ordered angrily. Lavi immediately made the call.

Allen dismounted and walked over to the broken part of the fence. “Kanda, this fence wire has been cut. You can tell by the smooth clean angled slice from a wire cutter,” Allen showed his boyfriend.

“You’re right it has been. Someone must have been in a hurry and got sloppy again with this one,” Kanda said. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and took close-up pictures.

“I’ll have the sheriff out to take a look at it. Maybe he’ll cut a sample to be checked,” Kanda remarked and looked for any other cuts along the fence. He called the sheriff and reported the incident.

“The sheriff said not to touch anything and don’t move the calf, he’d be right over,” Kanda reported to the two of them after he disconnected.

The sheriff was actually at a neighboring ranch that had the same incident happen maybe a couple hours ago and he was just wrapping up the investigation. In the distance the sound of a truck approached from the direction of the ranch. Shortly, Noise pulled up and put the truck in reverse. He backed up and parked the truck close to the calf. Noise had to bend his head to get out of the cab he was so tall. The door slammed shut.

“Aw, not another little one,” Noise said softly and shook his head in sadness. He moved to the rear of the truck and dropped the tailgate.

“Noise, we have to wait for the sheriff, he should be here soon. There was another shooting at a ranch a couple of hours ago, evidently nearby,” Kanda quietly informed Noise. He put his hand on the big guy’s shoulder in comfort. The man may look tough, but inside he was gentle as a lamb and this was not an easy task for him to do.

Allen saw Noise’s shoulders droop as if drained from over exertion and the sadness in his eyes touched his heart. Allen didn’t know why he was surprised the big man was emotional over the killed calf, because he has seen the way Noise cared about all the animals on the ranch. Noise leaned against the side of the truck bed and Kanda released his hand from Noise’s broad shoulder.

The sheriff must have been close by because his pickup pulled up within twenty minutes. A tall, slender Chinese sheriff with dark, shoulder-length hair that curled up on the ends ambled to the end of his truck and dropped the tailgate before he walked over to the group. He glanced over at the bloodied calf then at Kanda.

“Okay, Kanda when did your men find the calf…and the broken fence,” the sheriff inquired. The man stood a good five inches taller than Kanda and had sharp, dark eyes that looked out from his wire-framed, pentagonal glasses. His eyes shifted to Allen.

“This morning sometime and the fence looks like it’s been cut like the last time,” Kanda informed the sheriff and caught the glance he gave his boyfriend. Shit, was the sheriff even supposed to know Allen was here? He would ask Allen later.

Kanda has never known how to read the Chinese sheriff because he swore the guy was maniac. Regularly he’s a whimsical goof-ball who can turn somewhat sadist at a moment’s notice. Whenever Kanda has been in the sheriff’s office, the lazy son-of-a-bitch would be tilted back in his chair, his feet up on the desk crossed at the ankles while jabbering on the damn telephone to no one in particular. But when it came to the austere matter of the law, the man had a damn serious side to him and that’s the side Kanda needed now.

The sheriff walked over to the fence, squatted down and examined the wire—Kanda next to him. Lavi, Allen and Noise stayed quiet and watched nearby. It wasn’t Lavi’s place to interfere anyway and if Kanda wanted his opinion in front of the sheriff then he would ask him for it.

“You’re right Kanda, it’s been cut. If you don’t mind I’m going to take the cut part of the wire in as evidence and have it tested to see if it matches the other sample I took from your property last time. The lab can determine if they’re a match,” he explained and stood up with Kanda.

“And what about the calf?” Kanda inquired and caught the sheriff’s eyes on Allen again.

“As far as the calf, he’s the second one this morning shot. Same thing with the bullet removed. I need to tag him and take him into the vets with the other one to be examined. Lavi could you and Noise put the calf in the back of my pickup?” the sheriff asked his eyes checking out Allen. “I’d appreciate it if you would.”

A nod from Kanda signaled to Lavi and Noise to do it. They lifted the calf by its legs and carry its dead weight to the sheriff’s pickup and swung it into the back. Noise shut the tailgate. Lavi had seen the sheriff eyes on Allen as well and bristled at the way the man looked at his friend’s boyfriend.

“I’ll be in touch Kanda, call if anything else comes up. Oh, I had a phone call from the sheriff’s office seventy-five miles south from here. He wanted to warn me to be on the lookout for rustlers. They’re having a big problem with them down there. These guys may be the same ones taking your cattle,” the sheriff enlightened Kanda.

“That’s great news. So, _are_ you on the lookout for these rustlers?” Kanda inquired.

“Yep, well I got other matters to attend to,” he said as he walked over to Allen. “I’m Sheriff Komui Lee. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” The sheriff extended his hand out for Allen to shake.

Allen reached for the sheriff’s hand and shook it firmly, but before his could speak Kanda had his arm around his shoulders his body rigid next to him. “This is Allen and he’s _my_ boyfriend, sheriff.” Kanda hashed out sharply, staking his claim to Allen in a tone harsh enough to impress upon the sheriff to keep his damn hands off Allen.

“Easy boy, I was just asking who he was. You have a _very_ beautiful boyfriend, Kanda. I’m glad to see you have finally moved on after Al…all these years,” the sheriff said from a great save not to mention Alma in front of Kanda’s boyfriend.

The man loved to toy with Kanda, but little did Sheriff Lee know that Allen knew about Alma already. Kanda kept nothing back from Allen in case something like this ever happened and of course Allen had felt like a heel not being able to tell Kanda about Tyki at the time.

The sheriff was a few years older than Kanda and Lavi. He knows about Kanda’s little secret he has tried to keep hidden from the townsfolk’s that he’s gay, but Kanda would be surprised to learn there were a few people around the area that already knew. Lee would never reveal the man’s secret for it was Kanda’s to tell and he respected the man, among other things.

Kanda did know the guy could flirt with other men and had actually made passes at him several times after his breakup with Alma. Kanda had heard rumors that a few men that Komui had flirted with, whenever he went to the bars in other towns, had caused enough rifts between couples that their relationships dissolved. Komui’s preference was of course men that were extremely handsome and gorgeous, meaning Allen was in the league of handsome and gorgeous. The guy better keep his hands off Allen.

“I’ll talk with you another time sheriff, but we need to get going,” Kanda bristled and pulled Allen closer to him.

“Right, well it was a pleasure to meet you, Allen. Hopefully I’ll see you around,” Komui kindly said then turned and went to his truck. Kanda felt relieved once he watched the back of the sheriff’s pickup disappear over the ridge.

“Lavi, you and Noise go on ahead back to the ranch to get supplies to mend this fence. I wanted to take Allen out for a peaceful ride which this had been intended to be,” Kanda ordered. He gave Allen a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go have that ride, my Moyashi.” Kanda moved his horse away from Allen’s and mounted.

“Right Kanda, you and Allen have a nice ride.” Lavi walked past Allen to get his horse. The sound of the truck’s engine revved and Noise drove away.

Lavi paused beside Allen who had Crown’s reins in his hand and his foot in the stirrup when Lavi leaned in and whispered, “Allen, Komui loves _very_ attractive men whom you and Link fall under. Kanda would protect you if he ever made an advance towards you, but…

“Would you tell Link to watch out for the guy’s advances? I don’t want Link to get hurt. I don’t trust Komui when it comes to other men.” Lavi has been attracted to Link from day one, and more so as their friendship grew closer since he has been at the ranch. Lavi has felt warm emotions awakening inside him that stirred his heart for the man.

It was three weeks ago, just after the break of dawn Lavi had taken the short cut to the ridge which passed behind the guests’ cabin. Movement on the back porch had caught Lavi’s eye and intuitively he moved stealthily closer to check it out to make sure no one was trying to break in.

Instead, there was Link, dressed in thin, loose pajama bottoms, shirtless and barefoot. His beautiful body was solid with firm lean muscles that tightened and rippled in fine detail as he moved through an impeccable Tai Chi workout with the elegance of a dancer. Captivated, he watched awhile longer, his heart had pounded hard against his chest and his cock swelled as he watched the exquisite man. Right then he wanted Link.   

Allen slipped his foot from the stirrup and looked at Lavi confused. “Lavi, Link’s more than capable of taking care of himself from unwanted advances, you need not worry.”

“I’m aware of that, but I would have words and probably more with Komui if he ever tried to hurt Link in anyway,” Lavi groused sternly and walked away before he said more.

 _Wow, Link has an admirer, imagine that._ Allen slipped his foot back in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Kanda waited patiently nearby. _I wondered if Kanda overheard what Lavi had just told me. I’m sure he did._

Over the past four weeks, after Allen’s and Kanda’s ride together, Allen spent long hours at his desk and piano engrossed in composing music. Since Kanda’s proposal to be his boyfriend, two songs flowed from his mind quicker than he could write them down, and on top of those two songs, he managed to finish the partial one he had started while on tour.

With Allen’s writing and Kanda busy with ranch affairs, they haven’t had much time to spend with each other during the days, so they made the most of their evenings and nights together—which have been every night since Allen arrived at the ranch. After a romp of great sex, Allen would snuggle into Kanda’s arms and they would talk for hours getting to know each other even more, or should it be said, Allen got to know Kanda better.

As Allen’s heart grew stronger for Kanda, it pained him not to be able to share with his lover the important and serious parts of his life that were upsetting and frightening to him. He only had Link and Cross to console him when anything stressful happened. How wonderful it would be to unburden this weight he carried in his heart with Kanda instead of having to sidestep the truth.

Like yesterday, it was a glorious bright sunny day when Allen received a disturbing phone call from his uncle Neah that his ex-boyfriend, Tyki, had been caught snooping around the stables—particularly around Allen’s stallions stall late the night before. The only crime the man could be charged with was trespassing which didn’t relieve the gut retching fear that twisted inside of Allen, along with being freakin’ terrified what Tyki might have done to his horse.

Cross willingly called Tiedoll after he had listened to his son’s wails and pleads to bring his stallion to him before Tyki did something terrible. They of course would foot all the horse’s expenses. Allen needed to be assured his steed was safe and what better way than to be with him safely on Kanda’s ranch.

Whatever pathetic excuse Cross had given Tiedoll and Kanda, as to why it was so imperative for his young charge’s horse to be with him, was unknown to Allen, because he couldn’t remember the conversation he had being so distraught. What made matters worse was how much he despised himself for not being able to be truthful with the one person he has grown to care about deeply, Kanda. Allen was relieved when both Tiedoll and Kanda agreed whole-heartedly to have the stallion delivered to the ranch. Allen made sure Kanda was thanked properly in private that night.

Allen’s apprehension about his ex sent chills deep into his bones that would not abstain. That night Kanda brought comfort to him as he lay in his lover’s warm embrace, held tightly to his solid, heated body. Allen trembled so bad Kanda swore the bed shook and to think Allen would have been worse without his lover to console him.

Yesterday’s alarming news had come on top of last week’s recent attack against the ranch’s cattle where Noise and Lavi found another break in the fence, but at a new location where more cattle had been taken. Much to Kanda’s relief, when the sheriff came out, there was evidence of truck tire tracks, trailers and many hoof prints. It was a definite sign of cattle rustling as far as the sheriff was concerned.

It was not that incident that had unnerved Allen more than he was, but what Noise had found after he checked the rest of the fence line this week when he came back to the ranch. He had taken the upper trail that went in back of Kanda’s cabin instead of heading straight back to the barn. It was there he discovered tire tracks up on the ridge with footprints that overlooked the barnyard—as if someone had been watching the ranch’s activities.

That small piece of information, to Allen and Link, represented a significant sign that Tyki may have found their secret location which instilled fear in Allen who started to jump at his own shadow or any noise he heard. Link tried to reassure his friend that it was highly unlikely to have been Tyki who spied on them, but was more likely the rustlers or even Rouvelier himself. Link was successful, to some degree, to ease some of Allen’s jumpiness but it was Kanda who kept him the calmest.

Allen was in the music room working on his songs. His headphones were over his ears listening to the cords that silently played to the outside world and let the melody of music stream through his headset. He followed the words he had written in his mind not singing them out loud.

Yes, this was the melody that fit perfectly to the words he had written. Thank goodness because Link was ready to whip him thirty lashes to stimulate his brain differently than the fear that hung around in there. Allen was so absorbed in the music that he didn’t heard Kanda come into the room and the man placed his hand on Allen’s shoulder.

“Fuck!” Allen cried out and fell backwards off his piano stool; the sudden movement ripped his headphone off his head. Kanda had scared the crap out of him—like the shock of defibrillator paddles placed on his chest.

“Shit, jumpy a little? I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kanda exclaimed and extended his hand down to help Allen off the floor.

“Allen!” Link’s screech rang out from the kitchen and the man flew to the music room doorway in a panic.

“Are you okay? What the hell happened?” Link demanded to know, his heart pounded sharply, painfully in his chest and the adrenaline rushed through his body prepared to fight when he realized Kanda was in the room and helping his friend off the floor. Allen rubbed his backside with his free hand.

“I’m alright…”

“I should take you to a doctor to make sure you’re alright,” Link’s voice quivered, visibly shaken.

“Link, really, I’m alright, at least I will be once my heart stops racing,” Allen assured his friend. He strode to the door and pulled Link into his arms and hugged him.

“Kanda just startled me, that’s all it was,” Allen said his own voice soft and shaky as he rubbed his friends back. Link’s hug tightened in a silent gesture of his fear— _it could have been Tyki_ , Link thought and released Allen.

“Yes, of course, I shouldn’t have over reacted, it’s just with…” Link stopped and glanced at Kanda then at Allen. “…never mind.” Link hastened from the music room to his room across the hall. The door closed with a loud thud, not slammed.

 _Maybe he needs a moment to collect himself_ , Allen thought which surprised him Link was so emotional. Link? Emotional?

Kanda’s concerned voice brought Allen out of his thought. “Moyashi, you’re trembling, are you sure you’re alright? I really didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kanda’s concern was well warranted, after all his boyfriend had trembled in his arms for most of the night with fear. He gathered Allen into his embrace and held him close to his body. Whatever his lover was afraid of Allen would tell him when he was ready. The raven-haired man’s face nestled into soft white locks and felt Allen’s warm breath against the skin on his neck.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just my heart…it needs to calm down,” Allen mumbled into Kanda’s warm neck where he nestled his head and inhaled his lover’s light scent of tea tree shampoo mixed with male sweat and horses. Regaining his senses Allen wondered why Kanda had come to see him.

“What did you want to see me about? I know how busy you are so it must be important.” Why wasn’t Kanda out on the range?

“I came in to ask if you could take some time away from your music and go for a ride. I need to check the northwest fence and thought you could use the break after yesterday’s fright, and because I really miss seeing you during the day,” Kanda explained and gave a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He has missed his white-haired boyfriend being with him off and on throughout the day.

It wasn’t that Allen hadn’t taken breaks; he has. A couple times his walks took him down near the lunging ring where Kanda would be putting his black stallion through the paces. The sight of his boyfriend never ceased to brighten his day and even more so when Kanda would wave him over for a quick hug and kiss.

“Go ahead, Allen. You could use a break,” Link insisted as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. Allen hadn’t even heard him come out of his bedroom.

“I’ve seen the excitement in you while you write, just like old times,” Link added wistfully. There was sadness in his voice that sounded nasal as if he had been crying.

“I’ve no doubt you’ll come back ready to start anew.” _He has shed tears. The red that rims his beautiful blue eyes are a tell-tale sign. Maybe Link needed some time alone_.

“Nothing gets by you,” Allen replied quietly to Link and pointed to the sheets of pages on the desk.

“Check them out while I’m gone? I’d love to know what you think,” he asked gently and flipped the sheet music with words over and slid his cowboy hat off the table and held it in his hands.

“I’ll make sure he comes back safe,” Kanda assured the blond man and grabbed Allen’s free hand. Link nodded at Kanda and watched the two turn at the end of the short hallway towards the front door. He heard it shut with a solid thunk then walked over and sat in Allen’s comfortable chair to read the words his friend had written.

“He’s done it again,” Link said quietly after he finished reading. “Kanda has deeply touched your heart, my friend.” Link looked up from the pages and out the window.

A light breeze fluttered the leaves on the trees and sunshine filtered through them. He looked down at the ground and watched the shadows of the branches sway and flicker spotlights from the openings in the trees. Link chuckled. The spots reminded him of the spotlights that gave movement on the stage before Allen’s concerts start.

Link took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He loved it here, maybe as much as Allen did. It was quiet and peaceful with the sounds of the ranch animals and the hum of daily activity that went with ranching.

He has missed Allen, not that he hasn’t seen him because of course he has, but he missed the Allen that use to seek comfort from him. Link enjoyed the times Allen would sneak into his bed and needed to cuddle into his arms. He would pat and stroke Allen’s soft-white locks and inhale his fragrance of sweet sandalwood. It was in those moments Allen would relax in his arms and fall asleep—safe and secure in his embrace.

There had been many times Allen had awakened in the middle of the night in Link’s arms while he slept. Link would be roused from sleep to soft, feathery kisses being brushed across his lips and jaw as Allen’s warm breath ghosted across his cheek then would slide his naked, light lithe body on top of his with a condom already on.

Chests already bare, Allen’s hardened cock would slowly rub against Link’s own stiff wood with only his thin-cloth pajama bottoms between them. Link would lift his butt so Allen could slide his bottoms down and with his foot pushed them further down to where Link could pull his legs out then wrap his legs around Allen’s waist.

When Allen made love it was not fast and quick, but slow and gentle to enjoy the sensation of their two bodies molded together. Deepened kisses and moans would elicit as their hot bodies moved together towards a common goal that both would reach, building their burning climaxes until they burst into flames, and came together within seconds of each other.

Though they had shared many nights like that together, it was from mutual loneliness than romantic hearts that burned with passion. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other for they did. But now with Kanda, well things have changed, and Link can’t help but mourn in his own loneliness. Not that he begrudged his friend having a caring boyfriend, he was happy for Allen. It has been too many years the young man had not allowed someone back into his heart and from what Allen had written upon those pages, in a short amount of time, Kanda had wriggle through those cracks of his friend’s broken heart. Fuck, he needed to lie down.

Outside Kanda held his boyfriend’s hand as the happy couple walked side-by-side towards the barn. “I’m sorry, I’ve meant to ask you how your song writing was coming along, my aspiring musician,” Kanda teased and they bumped shoulders affectionately. How he loved the way the sun kissed his lover’s fair skin.

“I’m always aspiring towards something and yea, my writing’s coming along nicely especially since the day I became your boyfriend,” Allen flirted with the taller Asian and shot him an adorable smile that melted Kanda’s heart.

“Come here,” Kanda stopped and pulled Allen into his arms and kiss him gently. “Everything has been better since you have become my official boyfriend and have been on the ranch.” He planted another soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

As they continued walking towards the barn, they held hands and joked with one another, their spirits were light and happy. That was until both caught the sight of Lavi standing in front of the barn with his horse and theirs saddled with reins in hand and an anxious look on his face, their spirits dampened.

“Hi Allen, Kanda, I thought I should ride out with the both of you. Timothy came back from a ride after he heard a gunshot.”

“Is he okay?” Kanda asked concerned.

“Yes, because he was smart enough to come right back and report it and not go off checking it out alone. He said it sounded like it came from the north,” Lavi reported, worried if any of their herd had wandered over to where the gunshot was heard.

“Yes, of course,” Kanda replied. "Allen are you alright with that, or would you prefer to stay here?”

Allen managed to cover up the fear he felt course through his body. “I would like to go with you Kanda, if you’re sure I won’t be in the way,” Allen courageously stated. A gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes expressed his approval of Allen’s answer.

“You would never be in my way, my Moyashi.” Kanda smile and handed Allen the reins to his white stallion, Crown, and the three mounted and rode out of the barnyard.

“Kanda, have you been having trouble with any of your other neighbors? Could the shot have come from their land?” Allen asked. He feared for Kanda’s safety. _This problem needs to get resolved before someone gets seriously hurt_ , Allen thought.

“We haven’t had any trouble with the other neighboring ranches, at least none that has come to my attention.

“Most of the ranchers around here own a vast amount of land. Of course, as you can see we all fence off our boundaries to prevent herds from mixing. Most of us tend to rely on some sort of comradery of respect and trust if anything happens,” Kanda explained to Allen. Their horses bumped into each other and their legs brushed together, shyly they looked at one another with a gleam of mischief in their eyes. How easily Kanda got distracted.

“The north and east fence lines divide Kanda’s land from Rouvelier’s,” Lavi groused, a scowl on his face, “and he has given Kanda nothing but trouble. The man lives in his own imaginary world; his mind’s so warped he thinks he owns all of Kanda and Tiedoll’s land and herd. If this shit keeps up, Rouvelier could run Tiedoll’s ranch into the ground,” Lavi growled.

“He’s a pain in my butt, what’s worse is he has plenty of money to hire dirty ranch-hands,” Lavi added and spit on the ground in disgust.

“Allen,” Kanda started, “we have known all along that Rouvelier’s been behind this. The problem has been getting solid evidence to prove it. At least now we have proof of rustling cattle. So, either Rouvelier’s doing it himself, or he has allowed the rustlers on his land and turned a blind eye—and probably making a fine profit as well.”

“Why don’t you hear them? Is it because they’re so far away from the ranch? And how would they get them into trailers without a lot of noise? Where do they take the cattle after the rustler’s have them and why doesn’t the law do something about it?” Allen inquired; curiosity now had the best of him.

“Moyashi, those are all very good questions. Part of it is because we are too far from where the rustlers take the herd, so we wouldn’t hear them, otherwise I would have to keep men out all night to patrol the fences and I don’t have the resources to do that.

“As to where they take them after they steal the herd? Rustlers would more than likely take them directly to auction which is one reason it’s hard to catch them—no evidence. Law enforcement officers try their best to catch these thieves, but rustlers take cattle at night, and because ranchers usually own such large acreages of land. That can pose problems for law officers. Plus, it can take owners several days before they notice their loss and report it.

“I’ve been lucky; we don’t own a vast amount of land and can check the fence lines more often than other ranches. As I said, it’s difficult to prove so it’s rare to nonexistent to get a conviction. In our case, there’s a strong possibility Rouvelier may be involved at some level with the rustling, so there might be a chance on catching them.”

Allen noticed how much calmer Kanda was than Lavi about the situation, but then again, Kanda was the boss and he had to keep his composure and stick to the facts. Kanda has been very successful with the ranch and Allen was proud of his boyfriend and all the hard work he’s put into the place.

“Sometimes,” Lavi interjected, “the posts are toppled over. They’re made to look like they fell on their own. What they do is loosen the ground around them, push them over with their foot to make it look as if they fell over during bad weather. Doing that rustlers aren’t really thought about as the reason why cattle escape and go missing,” Lavi added as they rode on.

“It would seem like a lot of wasted work and why would Rouvelier do it when he has enough money?” Allen muttered under his breath.

“Yes, my Moyashi it does, but…”

“In my opinion,” Lavi butted in, “the real reason Rouvelier does it is because he wants Tiedoll’s land. Kanda and Tiedoll have a plentiful water supply on the property during the summer months which a lot of ranchers don’t have. If he could drive Kanda and Tiedoll away, or force them to have to sell, then he could swoop in and snatch up the property,” grumbled Lavi. Allen wasn’t sure if that was a permanent scowl on Lavi’s face or if the sun caused Lavi to look mad from squinting all the time.

“How long has he been a nuisance?”

“Five years,” Lavi retorted angrily.

“Five years!” Allen yelped.

“That’s when Rouvelier moved here permanently,” Kanda’s explained distracted.

“So, whatever suits the man’s needs, or desires, something ends up happening?” Allen asked.

“Pretty much,” Kanda quipped with a smile. Kanda loved how quick his boyfriend caught on about the problem the ranch was having and his observance to ask meaningful questions. Not questions just to keep conversation but more with sincere interest. They continued their ride in silence.

Kanda looked at Allen under his thick lashes and smiled. How beautiful his boyfriend’s posture was upon a horse. Allen rode with reverence and dogma that he has never seen the likes before. Kanda’s heart sputtered when haunting, silvery eyes turned and gazed into his. Then suddenly they felt a merging of their souls which left both breathless and confused. It felt like they had known each other before and they were renewing an old love, maybe even from another time—just like they felt their first night together but stronger.

“Oh shit!” Lavi swore and brought the two out of their trance. Lavi urged his horse into a trot, his eyes focused on something ahead of them.

Allen and Kanda picked up the pace and followed. They all slowed as they approached the scene. Lavi dismounted quickly. A small calf lied bloodied by a gunshot wound to its side. The calf’s head was angled backwards, his thick tongue hung out drooped to one side. The scene sickened Allen that someone would shoot an innocent creature for no reason.

“Damnit!” Kanda cursed and slid down off his saddle to examine the calf after Lavi had taken a look.

“They took the damn bullet out of him,” Kanda snapped. It was obvious by the way the small calf’s side was hacked open. Now the evidence was gone.

“Lavi call Noise to come out here with the pickup to get him and take some pictures,” Kanda ordered angrily. Lavi immediately made the call.

Allen dismounted and walked over to the broken part of the fence. “Kanda, this fence wire has been cut. You can tell by the smooth clean angled slice from a wire cutter,” Allen showed his boyfriend.

“You’re right it has been. Someone must have been in a hurry and got sloppy again with this one,” Kanda said. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and took close-up pictures.

“I’ll have the sheriff out to take a look at it. Maybe he’ll cut a sample to be checked,” Kanda remarked and looked for any other cuts along the fence. He called the sheriff and reported the incident.

“The sheriff said not to touch anything and don’t move the calf, he’d be right over,” Kanda reported to the two of them after he disconnected.

The sheriff was actually at a neighboring ranch that had the same incident happen maybe a couple hours ago and he was just wrapping up the investigation. In the distance the sound of a truck approached from the direction of the ranch. Shortly, Noise pulled up and put the truck in reverse. He backed up and parked the truck close to the calf. Noise had to bend his head to get out of the cab he was so tall. The door slammed shut.

“Aw, not another little one,” Noise said softly and shook his head in sadness. He moved to the rear of the truck and dropped the tailgate.

“Noise, we have to wait for the sheriff, he should be here soon. There was another shooting at a ranch a couple of hours ago, evidently nearby,” Kanda quietly informed Noise. He put his hand on the big guy’s shoulder in comfort. The man may look tough, but inside he was gentle as a lamb and this was not an easy task for him to do.

Allen saw Noise’s shoulders droop as if drained from over exertion and the sadness in his eyes touched his heart. Allen didn’t know why he was surprised the big man was emotional over the killed calf, because he has seen the way Noise cared about all the animals on the ranch. Noise leaned against the side of the truck bed and Kanda released his hand from Noise’s broad shoulder.

The sheriff must have been close by because his pickup pulled up within twenty minutes. A tall, slender Chinese sheriff with dark, shoulder-length hair that curled up on the ends ambled to the end of his truck and dropped the tailgate before he walked over to the group. He glanced over at the bloodied calf then at Kanda.

“Okay, Kanda when did your men find the calf…and the broken fence,” the sheriff inquired. The man stood a good five inches taller than Kanda and had sharp, dark eyes that looked out from his wire-framed, pentagonal glasses. His eyes shifted to Allen.

“This morning sometime and the fence looks like it’s been cut like the last time,” Kanda informed the sheriff and caught the glance he gave his boyfriend. Shit, was the sheriff even supposed to know Allen was here? He would ask Allen later.

Kanda has never known how to read the Chinese sheriff because he swore the guy was maniac. Regularly he’s a whimsical goof-ball who can turn somewhat sadist at a moment’s notice. Whenever Kanda has been in the sheriff’s office, the lazy son-of-a-bitch would be tilted back in his chair, his feet up on the desk crossed at the ankles while jabbering on the damn telephone to no one in particular. But when it came to the austere matter of the law, the man had a damn serious side to him and that’s the side Kanda needed now.

The sheriff walked over to the fence, squatted down and examined the wire—Kanda next to him. Lavi, Allen and Noise stayed quiet and watched nearby. It wasn’t Lavi’s place to interfere anyway and if Kanda wanted his opinion in front of the sheriff then he would ask him for it.

“You’re right Kanda, it’s been cut. If you don’t mind I’m going to take the cut part of the wire in as evidence and have it tested to see if it matches the other sample I took from your property last time. The lab can determine if they’re a match,” he explained and stood up with Kanda.

“And what about the calf?” Kanda inquired and caught the sheriff’s eyes on Allen again.

“As far as the calf, he’s the second one this morning shot. Same thing with the bullet removed. I need to tag him and take him into the vets with the other one to be examined. Lavi could you and Noise put the calf in the back of my pickup?” the sheriff asked his eyes checking out Allen. “I’d appreciate it if you would.”

A nod from Kanda signaled to Lavi and Noise to do it. They lifted the calf by its legs and carry its dead weight to the sheriff’s pickup and swung it into the back. Noise shut the tailgate. Lavi had seen the sheriff eyes on Allen as well and bristled at the way the man looked at his friend’s boyfriend.

“I’ll be in touch Kanda, call if anything else comes up. Oh, I had a phone call from the sheriff’s office seventy-five miles south from here. He wanted to warn me to be on the lookout for rustlers. They’re having a big problem with them down there. These guys may be the same ones taking your cattle,” the sheriff enlightened Kanda.

“That’s great news. So, _are_ you on the lookout for these rustlers?” Kanda inquired.

“Yep, well I got other matters to attend to,” he said as he walked over to Allen. “I’m Sheriff Komui Lee. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” The sheriff extended his hand out for Allen to shake.

Allen reached for the sheriff’s hand and shook it firmly, but before his could speak Kanda had his arm around his shoulders his body rigid next to him. “This is Allen and he’s _my_ boyfriend, sheriff.” Kanda hashed out sharply, staking his claim to Allen in a tone harsh enough to impress upon the sheriff to keep his damn hands off Allen.

“Easy boy, I was just asking who he was. You have a _very_ beautiful boyfriend, Kanda. I’m glad to see you have finally moved on after Al…all these years,” the sheriff said from a great save not to mention Alma in front of Kanda’s boyfriend.

The man loved to toy with Kanda, but little did Sheriff Lee know that Allen knew about Alma already. Kanda kept nothing back from Allen in case something like this ever happened and of course Allen had felt like a heel not being able to tell Kanda about Tyki at the time.

The sheriff was a few years older than Kanda and Lavi. He knows about Kanda’s little secret he has tried to keep hidden from the townsfolk’s that he’s gay, but Kanda would be surprised to learn there were a few people around the area that already knew. Lee would never reveal the man’s secret for it was Kanda’s to tell and he respected the man, among other things.

Kanda did know the guy could flirt with other men and had actually made passes at him several times after his breakup with Alma. Kanda had heard rumors that a few men that Komui had flirted with, whenever he went to the bars in other towns, had caused enough rifts between couples that their relationships dissolved. Komui’s preference was of course men that were extremely handsome and gorgeous, meaning Allen was in the league of handsome and gorgeous. The guy better keep his hands off Allen.

“I’ll talk with you another time sheriff, but we need to get going,” Kanda bristled and pulled Allen closer to him.

“Right, well it was a pleasure to meet you, Allen. Hopefully I’ll see you around,” Komui kindly said then turned and went to his truck. Kanda felt relieved once he watched the back of the sheriff’s pickup disappear over the ridge.

“Lavi, you and Noise go on ahead back to the ranch to get supplies to mend this fence. I wanted to take Allen out for a peaceful ride which this had been intended to be,” Kanda ordered. He gave Allen a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go have that ride, my Moyashi.” Kanda moved his horse away from Allen’s and mounted.

“Right Kanda, you and Allen have a nice ride.” Lavi walked past Allen to get his horse. The sound of the truck’s engine revved and Noise drove away.

Lavi paused beside Allen who had Crown’s reins in his hand and his foot in the stirrup when Lavi leaned in and whispered, “Allen, Komui loves _very_ attractive men whom you and Link fall under. Kanda would protect you if he ever made an advance towards you, but…

“Would you tell Link to watch out for the guy’s advances? I don’t want Link to get hurt. I don’t trust Komui when it comes to other men.” Lavi has been attracted to Link from day one, and more so as their friendship grew closer since he has been at the ranch. Lavi has felt warm emotions awakening inside him that stirred his heart for the man.

It was three weeks ago, just after the break of dawn Lavi had taken the short cut to the ridge which passed behind the guests’ cabin. Movement on the back porch had caught Lavi’s eye and intuitively he moved stealthily closer to check it out to make sure no one was trying to break in.

Instead, there was Link, dressed in thin, loose pajama bottoms, shirtless and barefoot. His beautiful body was solid with firm lean muscles that tightened and rippled in fine detail as he moved through an impeccable Tai Chi workout with the elegance of a dancer. Captivated, he watched awhile longer, his heart had pounded hard against his chest and his cock swelled as he watched the exquisite man. Right then he wanted Link.   

Allen slipped his foot from the stirrup and looked at Lavi confused. “Lavi, Link’s more than capable of taking care of himself from unwanted advances, you need not worry.”

“I’m aware of that, but I would have words and probably more with Komui if he ever tried to hurt Link in anyway,” Lavi groused sternly and walked away before he said more.

 _Wow, Link has an admirer, imagine that._ Allen slipped his foot back in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Kanda waited patiently nearby. _I wondered if Kanda overheard what Lavi just said. I’m sure he did by the astonished look on his face._

* * *

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look who got introduced as the sheriff—Komui Lee. Do you think he fits the part of sheriff? It seems Kanda and Lavi are leery of him being near their boyfriends, though Lavi and Link aren’t boyfriends. Kanda doesn’t need to worry, Allen is all his. Until next time…


	11. Secret Admirer

* * *

“Oh, give me a break,” Lavi whined at the reality show on television.

“Reality shows are the stupidest programs they’ve ever put on TV. What sucks is so many idiots out there watch them,” Lavi grumbled as he got up from his chair and lumbered into the kitchen to put his beer mug in the sink.

“I couldn’t agree more.” The comment came from the chair next to the one Lavi just vacated which Allen’s attractive blond friend sat in. Link pushed up out of his chair and picked up the empty beer mugs on the coffee table and took them to the kitchen.

On the leather couch, Kanda and Allen had taken up residence for the duration of the evening. Kanda’s back was propped up by pillows that leaned against the couch’s armrest, his legs spread with Allen sandwiched between and the back of his lover’s head rested on Kanda’s chest—the two were adorable.

The foursome had been watching a movie in Tiedoll’s living room. When it was over, Lavi started flipping through channels and stopped on the reality show which everyone moaned about when he paused to watch it. Thank goodness he had the sense to shut it off.

“Oh, Allen, I told Timothy to take care of your stallion for the night. You looked really beat when you came over for dinner tonight so I gave him a jingle before he finished his chores,” Lavi informed Allen so he wouldn’t have to make the trip out to the barn.

“Thanks Lavi, you’re my hero tonight. I’d been at the keyboard all day and my mind was mush by the time I finished,” Allen chuckled and tilted his head back to look up at his boyfriend. “Don’t even say it, Kanda,” he warned.

“Say what? You thought I would make a comment about your mushy mind? I’m shocked, Moyashi that you’d think I would ever question your intelligence,” he responded with mock horror. His fingers found Allen’s sensitive tinkle spots and tortured his boyfriend until his giggles and laughter filled the room. Kanda swore he heard Tiedoll chuckle from the study.

“You two…what can I say,” Lavi grinned. The sight of Kanda’s happiness gave him a warm satisfied feeling inside, as did Link when Lavi caught the warm smile he gave the two characters on the couch.

“I’m leaving. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Good-night Lavi, _until tomorrow_ ,” Allen said as if impersonating an actor in a play.

“You moron,” Kanda chaffed and long, slender fingers started tickling Allen again. Honestly, the two were like a couple of boyish teenagers, but damn if their relationship wasn’t everything they both had dreamed of.

“Uh, Link, could I talk with you outside?” Lavi asked.

“Of course,” Link replied wondering if something was wrong. Kanda and Allen were too busy to hear their friends leave the house, now engaged in an awkward kissing position.

Link had been at the ranch with Allen for almost four months now. During Link’s time there, Lavi and he have developed a friendship based on mutual respect and trust, and of course they were physically attracted to one another.

The blond had decided to let Lavi make the first move, if there was going to be one. Link didn’t know for certain if Lavi was into guys even though he has felt the man’s eyes on him many times. He had only seen him with the blond woman from the bar in Texas, other than that, Link hasn’t seen any signs to indicate that Lavi might be bisexual.

Lavi held the screen door open for Link to pass by. Once they were out on the porch, Lavi nervously walked to the edge that looked down at the barn and paddocks keeping his back to Link. Link walked closer concerned what was on his new friend's mind. The redhead fidgeted with his hat and finally turned to face Link.

“Lavi, are you alright, has something happened?”

“No, I’m fine,” Lavi assured his friend. “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner and a movie tomorrow night—as friends of course.” Link’s curiosity was answered.

_That was a stupid thing to add. Could I possible act any more like a fumbling teenager? It’s not like I haven’t asked someone out before. Well yeah, but it has always been women, men just sort of fall into bed with me. Then why am I feeling so jittery about asking Link out? Because…maybe he’ll say no?_

“Lavi…” It was too dark to read Lavi’s expression, or see the lushes’ shade of green that stared back at him as he continued to fidget with his hat. Was Lavi bashful? It didn’t matter, Link was excited that Lavi had finally asked to do something more than…what?

“I understand. I’m sorry I was too forward and hope I didn’t ruin our friendship,” he countered quickly and swallowed hard from the obvious rejection.

“No Lavi, I would love to go out with you, it’s just…well…Allen and I can’t—shouldn’t leave the ranch. I apologize I cannot be clearer in my explanation for the reasons why, but yes I would like to spend tomorrow evening with you.

“Look, why don’t I cook dinner for you and we could watch a movie afterwards, tomorrow night?” Link suggested his voice warm and sweet.

“What about Kanda and Allen? They’re always at the cabin.”

“I’m sure Allen can stay over at Tiedoll’s while we enjoy a private evening together, how about it?” Link waited patiently hoping Lavi would accept his invitation.

“Yeah, I’d like that. We could run it by Allen and Kanda tomorrow.” Lavi accepted the invitation graciously; his heart felt much lighter now that Link had accepted.

“I need to leave but I’ll see you tomorrow. Good-night Link,” Lavi said. If there had been a light on, Lavi was sure his face was bright red because he felt warm, flushed with excitement.

“Good-night Lavi,” Link returned and watched the redhead bounce down the step and over to his truck. A smile crept across the handsome blonds’ face. _Finally_ , Link thought. When he no longer saw the red taillights of Lavi’s truck, Link went back inside.

Tiedoll had came out of his study and sat in the living room with Allen and Kanda in conversation. Allen leaned back against the cushions with one leg hooked over Kanda’s thigh and the raven-haired man’s hand lay on top rubbing it unconsciously. Allen looked up when he heard the screen door open and Link stepped back inside and Allen waved him over. Link was unable to stifle a yawn. He felt as tired as Allen looked and needed some sleep.

“We should go back to the cabin, Allen, it’s late and you have another busy day tomorrow. You need your rest. Kanda are you joining us tonight?” Link asked having no idea why he even inquired.

He must have had too much to drink along with being tired, because Kanda hasn’t missed a night to be with Allen since their arrival. Kanda leaned into Allen and whispered in his ear with that endearing smile on his face.

“Thank you, Tiedoll for another lovely dinner,” Link politely thanked Kanda’s father.

“You’re welcome, Link. Kanda, I would like to speak with you before you go…alone,” his father asked and glanced over at Allen. Kanda looked surprised but agreed. Was his health alright?

“Moyashi, go ahead with Link, I won’t be long.” He placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Come on sleepyhead, you need your rest to write more songs tomorrow. We do have a deadline. Your boyfriend will come over soon enough,” Link sweetly urged. Allen was too exhausted to resist and took Link’s extended hands and Link gently tugged his reluctant friend up off the couch.

“Good night Tiedoll, thank you for another delicious dinner, and Kanda I’ll see you soon, if I’m awake,” Allen drawled with a ghost of a smile. Tiredness was winning out and Link put his arm around Allen’s waist. He leaned his lithe body against his friend as he shuffled to the front door.

“Thank you Link for helping him home, and I’ll see you soon, Moyashi,” Kanda called out while he watched that perfect ass shuffle out the door. When the door closed Kanda turned to his father.

“Tiedoll, are you okay? Is something the matter?”

“No, everything’s fine. It’s just…we haven’t had a chance to really talk with one another, well since Allen’s arrival,” Tiedoll answered. Kanda looked alarmed. He froze.

“You don’t like him,” Kanda stated flat and even.

“Of course I like him. He’s wonderful,” Tiedoll corrected his son.

“Then what’s the problem?” he inquired stiffly with narrowed dark blue eyes.

“There is no problem,” he assured his son. “Allen has brought sunshine into our home and to you my son.” Tiedoll stood up and started to pace. Kanda remained silent.

“Kanda, you have worked hard since you were in high school right up to now to keep this ranch running. You could ask me for anything and I would give it to you if within my power. I have seen the loneliness in your eyes and have felt your sorrow in my own heart in not finding someone to love and who loves you.

“I’ve told you before you need someone beside you to share a life together. It’s getting where I can’t work as much physical around the ranch as I would like to and that has put an extra burden on you…”

“Tiedoll,” Kanda started and was silenced when Tiedoll raised his hand in gesture.

“Honey, the way you look at Allen and he looks at you, fills my heart with great joy, but Kanda, relationships are hard work and the two of you carry an extra onus with being gay. Narrow-minded people will ridicule you about it and more so in our area. Promise me you won’t allow societies bigotry dictate who you are, or who you want as partner.” Kanda was speechless to express himself and nodded yes.

“Kanda, I’ve thought of selling the ranch. In the future, if Allen is the one for you and he won’t stay for whatever reason then I’ll sell the spread to release you from this burden. I’m not blind my son, you have fallen hard for that wonderful young man, and in the short amount of time he’s been here a bond has grown between the two of you.” Tiedoll stilled and watched his son’s surprised, shocked expressions play across his beautiful face.

“Tiedoll,” his voice squeaked, he cleared his throat. “I’ll never let you sell this ranch, it’s your home. If I am so lucky to have Allen, we’ll find a way to make it work. And when the hell did you come up with the crazy idea to sell the ranch?” Kanda retorted disturbed that his father had even thought about selling. He moved without haste and pulled his father into his arms, hugging him.

“Watch your swearing, Kanda,” Tiedoll retorted sternly. He had to keep up a fatherly appearance after all, but Kanda felt his father’s tears wet his shoulder—he could be such an emotional fool.

“I love you, Kanda.”

“I know and I love you too,” Kanda quietly whispered in his father’s ear. “We’re keeping the ranch. I’ll find a way to keep us afloat.”

Tiedoll pulled away and brushed the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. “This will be an ongoing discussion, you understand that, right?” his father stated.

“Yes, of course, I understand.”

“Now, go to your young man. I’ve kept the two of you apart long enough,” Tiedoll said with a smile at his son eagerness to leave the house.

Tiedoll wanted his son to have a loving relationship with Allen as he grew older and not have to sacrifice what has sprouted between them as he had done. Though his lover at the time had agreed to let him go because it was the right decision, a decision he needed to do for Kanda and one he had had to do alone.

At the cabin, Allen and Link sat on the porch swing. The night air was nippy and Link brought out a blanket and wrapped it around them. Allen laid his head against Link’s shoulder, his legs curled up and his small feet tucked under the warm cover. Link rocked them. It was like old times.

“You know I love you,” Allen said, white wisps of breath puffed from his mouth.

“I do know that Allen, as I love you.”

“Are you okay with Kanda being my boyfriend?” Link felt Allen’s breathe abate. _He’s holding his breath._

“Yes my love, I am now. I won’t deny I have missed you in my arms or having you turn to me when you are troubled, but Allen, I am very happy for you…I just…never want to lose you as my friend. What’s it been? Six or seven years we’ve been together?”

“Yes, at least six, and Link I feel the same way. I never want to lose you as my friend, though our lover part has to come to an end. I care too deeply about him Link. I fear what will happen when he learns the truth about me. What if I lose him?” Allen’s heart raced in panic.

“Shhh, my friend, if loves involved it will find its own balance. Your hearts have already intertwined, my love. How tightly they are woven only the two of you know for sure,” Link whispered, the white puff of his warm breath lost to the cooler night air.

“Link?”

“Yes, Allen?”

“If you don’t mind me asking what did Lavi want to speak to you about tonight?” he inquired as two best friends would, showing interest in the other. Link smiled.

“He asked me out on a date.” Allen placed the palm of his hand on Link’s thigh and quickly pushed himself upright; his eyes wide before a sly smile crossed his lovely face.

“It took him long enough,” Allen’s amused voice said as if he knew what had been brewing in Lavi’s mind.

“Oh? Now, what on earth do you mean by that comment, Allen Walker? What do you know that I do not?” Link asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well, just a few weeks back, when the calf had been shot, remember?”

“Yes,”

“And I told you I met that strange, interesting sheriff that you haven’t met yet?”

“Yes,”

“After the man had checked me out, Lavi had shown concern for you. He feared the sheriff would try to take liberties of unwanted advances towards you. Lavi’s words to me were like some sort of warning for me to keep you safe from the sheriff if you ever ran into him,” Allen chuckled and smiled coyly at his friend.

“Oh? And you thought?” Link prompted further.

“Only that you had an admirer and it seems I was right,” Allen giggled. Link smiled at the thought and found it quite flattering.

“So, you see my friend, I might lose you to someone else also.” He grinned mischievously. Link rolled his eyes at Allen’s match making.

“Which reminds me, my dearest Allen, I would like to ask if you and your boyfriend wouldn’t mind having dinner and an evening with Tiedoll tomorrow night,” Link inquired in an amused tone.

“Because…why?”

“Well, seeing neither of us can leave the ranch property to go into town, I asked my ‘admirer’ to have dinner with me here tomorrow night. Of course, I’ll cook and then we’ll watch a movie,” he informed Allen.

“You think after a romantic dinner that the two of you would watch a movie?" Allen snorted.

"I’m sure if you kissed him you would push the man over the edge to enjoy much more than a movie,” Allen teased with a twinkle in his silvery mischievous eyes.

“Your kisses _are_ quite intoxicating,” he quipped with a smirked. Link rolled his eyes again.

“Allen, what a dirty mind you have, speaking of which, I need to put you to bed before your knight in shining armor arrives, though not on his black stallion I’m afraid.” He winked at Allen and gave him his most tantalizing smile. Allen thought Lavi would be pleasantly surprised at what a talented lover and kisser his friend was.

Allen sat up and Link wrapped the blanket around Allen’s shoulders then hugged him closer to his side as they went inside to get ready for bed.

“Allen, I sent the songs you’ve finished so far to Cross. He said he would distribute copies to the other band members to go over for their input—I just wanted to let you know. Cross said he was very proud you have written so many songs…more than he anticipated would get done,” Link informed Allen as he released him once they were inside and locked the door.

“The guys have asked about you,” Link added before Allen headed to his bedroom. “They told Cross to tell you they’ve missed you and they hope these problems with Tyki gets resolved soon,” Link added.

“I miss them too. It’ll be great to see them when we have to start rehearsals for the album,” Allen replied giving thought to his friends.

“Link? How have the ideas and planning been coming along for the opening of the concert? I’ve had too much on my mind to give it much thought.”

“Yes you have. The team you hired have been brainstorming and have come up with some solid ideas. Cross has been handling that part for this year’s tour, so I wouldn’t worry. You know Cross will get it done and done correctly. Now good-night, I’m going to clean up.”

Allen has always had a huge part in planning the presentations he wanted for his music on stage. He didn’t trust other people with those minor details that actually made the concerts more powerful in the performance. But this year he has been exhausted with Tyki’s harassments and the writing of the new album he finally had to let go and allow others to do the planning.

Before Allen turned to go to his room he called out to his friend, “Good-night Link, oh, I’ll talk with Kanda about spending tomorrow night over at his father’s house. You can have the cabin to yourself for the whole night. I’ll see you in the morning.” Link knew he could count on his friend.

Link checked on Allen after securing the windows and doors and found him soundly asleep. Quietly, Link closed the bedroom door and rested his forehead against it. How much their lives have changed because of Tyki Mikk. Where Tyki’s evil had taken away so much from his friend, good seems to be replacing it. He heard a light rap on the front door.

Link returned to the living room and turned the porch light on to make sure it was Kanda before opening it. Kanda really was a handsome and gorgeous young man. Allen and he did make an adorable couple. The Asian stepped inside. Link closed and locked the door before he shut off the porch light.

“Hello Kanda, I’m going to bed. Allen was asleep when I last looked in on him. Keep him warm and safe tonight and I’ll see you in the morning.” The man did look tired and Kanda was eager to be in bed with his boyfriend.

“Yes Link, pleasant dreams and I’ll keep Allen safe,” Kanda promised quietly. Link flipped the switch off for the living room lights. He eyed Kanda for a second before he turned to go to his room and Kanda headed for the master bedroom.

Kanda quietly opened the bedroom door and silently closed it behind him. He stripped his clothes off and lifted the bed covers to slide in-between the sheets. Allen stirred. Kanda paused. Then the bed dipped from Kanda’s weight and Allen stirred again with a soft grunt.

“Allen, are you awake?” Kanda softly whispered.

“I am for you,” Allen replied groggily and rubbed an eye with his fist. The moonlight shone through the skylight silhouetting his boyfriend. Allen resembled a small child waking up and rubbing his sleepy eyes. _He’s so damn precious_ , Kanda thought.

Kanda moved in closer to his lover whose skin was cool to the touch and Allen shivered. “Warm me, Kanda,” Allen asked sleepily.

“My pleasure, sweetheart, lift your head and let me slide my arm under and cuddle into me,” he softly ordered.

Allen did as he was told and was rewarded with his lover’s nude body hot against him—his own special furnace. With eyes closed he lazily stroked his fingertips on Kanda smooth chest. Allen didn’t care for men with hairy chests he preferred the feel of smooth, warm flesh beneath his fingertips. Like the smoothness of his glossy piano keys.

He would love to play with Kanda tonight, but they were both exhausted and he felt his boyfriend’s muscles release their tension. “Kanda?” he whispered.

“Hum,” he murmured ready for sleep.

“Never mind, we’ll talk in the morning,” his words slurred and before long the two had fallen to sleep.

The next morning while it was still dark in the room, Allen heard Kanda in the shower and the bathroom light leaked around the door. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. Four o’clock in the morning, wasn’t there a song written to those words? No, the song was _Three O’clock in the Morning_ his mind wandered. The water shut off then the light. Allen sat up ready to go into the bathroom after Kanda came out.

Allen stood when the bathroom door opened and his boyfriend stepped out into the semi-darkened room with just a towel around his waist. With what moonlight spilled into the room, Allen could make out his lover’s firm sexy abs. Now it would be more difficult for him to go to the bathroom with a hard-on. He walked to the bathroom door where Kanda stood and stared lovingly at him. _Jesus, what a body_ , Allen thought his morning wood stiffening.

“Good-morning, my Moyashi,” he whispered, his breath smelled of peppermint toothpaste.

His lover’s strong arm wrapped around his slim waist and pulled Allen’s nude body to his for that sweet, flavorful morning kiss. How tempting it was to tug gently on the towel around his lover’s waist and have it drop to the floor and rub their hardened cocks together. But first he had to do his morning business.

“Hmm, you taste good,” Allen moaned. “I’ll be right out. Wait for me?”

“Of course,” he replied with hooded eyes.

Allen hurried inside. When finished he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. Cool water splashed on his face woke him a little more than he had been. When he came out of the bathroom the sky had lightened just a bit. They still had time for a morning romp. Kanda’s head was prompted up on pillows and his hand patted the space beside him. Allen hastened to their bed and slipped under the covers and cuddled as close as possible to his lover’s warm body.

Having been too tired to make love last night they made up for this morning. The passion between them has been more explosive and the blaze of desire has burned hotter since the day of their soulful connection. Their touches felt more intense, words clearer and hearts fuller as they made love like it would be their last time.

Allen wasn’t sure where this urgency had sprung from but he felt it from Kanda too. Was it because the months grew nearer to when Allen must leave? Could he leave? Hadn’t he thought about that before? The way he would feel when there wasn’t a way to stay with his lover? Kanda couldn’t leave the ranch, and he would never ask him to. But he had wanted to see where their attraction would lead them…and where has it led?

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Something seems to be troubling you.” His lover’s rich baritone voice was sweet to his ears. He wasn’t ready to face what was bothering him.

“Something that can wait for now,” he quietly replied and felt the tightening of Kanda’s arms around him. “But I did want to ask you a favor.”

“Hmm, and what favor do you want to ask me?” Kanda inquired, his steady breathing had a calming effect.

“Would it be possible for us to have dinner at your father’s and spend the night there?” Kanda opened his eyes and pulled away, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

“Why? I mean why stay overnight there?” Allen proceeded to explain what Link had asked last night.

“Well I’ll be, Lavi and Link, that’s interesting. I’d say that I’d never put the two of them together romantically, but now that you mention it, Lavi had a strange reaction to Link that night at the bar and lately he has acted differently when Link’s around. I’m sure it must be more out of loneliness.

“Lavi’s slept with men before, but his sexual preference has always been expressed for females as his first choice. But to answer your question, yes we can stay in my bedroom tonight, but we’ll have to keep the vocal part quiet, my sweetness,” Kanda said and kiss his boyfriend’s nose. How Allen loved those pet names. He smiled back and it was sealed with a kiss.

“I have to get going. It’s getting late and Lavi may already be at the barn,” Kanda sighed not wanting to leave the warm bed with his lover next to him.

“Stay in bed, sweetie, I’ll get breakfast at Tiedoll’s. He’ll already have coffee made at this hour,” Kanda ordered his boyfriend and slipped out of bed and grabbed clean underwear from a dresser drawer and jeans, donning them.

The Asian slipped on his shirt, buttoned it and tucked the shirttails into his jeans then buckled his belt. He turned on the bathroom light and picked up the hair brush on the countertop. With a couple strokes he sat it back down and gathered silky long strands into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The bed dipped when he sat down and pulled on his boots—Allen’s slim hand caressed his thigh as he did. He leaned towards Allen, kissed his mouth and whispered, “See you later”.

After Kanda had left, Allen fell back asleep and slept longer than he intended. Rich-roasted coffee brewed and the aroma drifted through the cracks around Allen’s bedroom door. He looked at the clock and groaned, but brightened up when Link opened his door with a large mug of hot caffeinated coffee for him. He sat up in bed. Link walked over and handed him the cup bidding him a good morning. Allen reached for the hot brew before Link sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Thank you, Link,” Allen said as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug and inhaled the robust aroma.

“Kanda said we could spend the night at his father’s house so the cabins all yours…and Lavi’s,” Allen added and smirked.

“Yes, I know. You slept so late that Kanda told me and I had Lavi go into town to pick up what I needed to make dinner,” Link informed his sleepy friend.

“Sorry Link, I didn’t mean to sleep so late.”

“You needed the rest. There’s still time for you to do some work today. Kanda’s noticed for weeks you’ve been getting up in the middle of the night to write at the kitchen table, so he was happy to hear you slept in. He’s a good man, Allen and he cares very much for you,” Link said sincerely. “At least he recognizes the hard work you put into your music than your ex ever did.”

“Thanks Link. As I told you last night I care deeply for him too, but I do have conflicting feeling inside and maybe we could talk sometime soon. Now, let me get up and shower so I can start my day before its lunch time,” Allen said and Link got up off the bed to leave.

“As usual, I have more phone calls to make. I’ll be in the living room,” Link said when he turned around at the doorway. Allen nodded and Link closed the door quietly behind him.

After Allen had a nice hot shower and was dressed, he went into the kitchen. He heard Link’s mumbles from the living room on the phone with an occasional raise in the tone to his voice. The coffee was still hot and poured him another mug to take to the music room. He had just closed the refrigerator door after putting the light cream away when Link appeared in the kitchen doorway and leaned against the door jam with a half-cocked smile. _Hmm, must be good news_.

“That was Cross. Tyki’s been arrested for assault,” Link informed his friend definitely happy about the news.

“What? Tyki assaulted someone?” Allen was taken aback. “Who? When?” He stumbled on his questions.

“At a bar. From what Cross found out, some man had tried to move in on Tyki’s prey for the night. Tyki was none too happy when the other guy won the affections of Tyki’s quarry.

“A fist fight broke out and Tyki took brass knuckles to the guy. When his victim tried to help the other man Tyki hit him in the jaw. It took two brawny bouncers to get Tyki off the guy before the police finally showed up.

“Tyki did some serious facial damage to the man but luckily he’s in the hospital conscious,” Link repeated what Cross had told him on the phone.

“The other guy was lucky also, with a hair-line fracture in his jaw, a couple of stitches and he has a bruised cheek, other than that he’s fine.”

“Fuck…when did this take place?” Allen asked. Allen was surprised, but relieved Tyki was behind bars for now…but for how long?

“It happened a couple nights ago. Cross said both guy’s have pressed charges and bail will be set, but none of Tyki’s relatives have been reached, and we know Tyki doesn’t have any money. For now he’s in jail waiting for his arraignment. If he does make bail, Cross said he cannot leave the area. So my friend, we finally have some breathing room from the man,” Link finished.

“That’s the best news we’ve heard in months. Let’s hope its awhile before he gets out of jail,” Allen sighed. _I wish the man would be behind bars for years, but that’s wishful thinking._

“I still have a few more phone calls to make. Are you going to be in the music room?” he asked out of habit.

“Yeah, I’m in the middle of two songs that I need to finish. That leaves me two more to write,” Allen grinned with pride.

“I’ve been jotting down words and phrases that have popped into my head. When I finish the four songs that will make the twelve songs I need for the album…unless something else comes to mind. I wanted to get them done and off to the guys for feedback. It’d be nice if we had at least two months to practice before recording,” Allen updated Link, his manager and friend. Allen took a sip of coffee, it had cooled. Allen stuck the mug in the microwave to reheat it.

“It’s great to hear we’re so close to our goal. I knew you would pull it off even with that gorgeous distraction called your boyfriend,” Link jested, something he has started to do more since being at the ranch. _Allen’s done well with all the stress and fear dealing with Tyki. He deserves this little bit of fun he’s had in his life these past few months_.

“I bet you’ll have your own distraction if tonight goes well. I’ll be in the music room if you need me,” Allen chuckled and left the kitchen.

Allen’s prophecy about Link being distracted came true. Link spent the last hour finishing dinner preparation and set the table on the screened porch. He’s had the steaks marinating since the moment Lavi had brought them over that morning. Allen took time away from his writing to clean the cabin. He found a pair of glass candleholders in the cabinet over the refrigerator and candles to go with them in one of the kitchen drawers. Even Kanda had picked flowers from Tiedoll’s gardens for the dinner table.

Lavi had been out on the range for the whole afternoon and would be at the cabin by seven and it was six o’clock already. Allen threw fresh clothes into his duffle bag for tomorrow then wished his friend a good time and headed over to Tiedoll’s to wait for Kanda to come home for dinner. With everything ready, other than to put the steaks on the grill, Link went to shower and dress once Allen had left.

After Link finished dressing, he came out and surveyed the area. Everything looked nice. He had just dimmed the lights in the living room when a rap sounded at the door. A surge of panic shot through him making his skin prickle. He hasn’t been with another man in months except for Allen. Funny it shocked him that he felt nervous, that’s never happened with any other date he'd had.

After he took a deep breath, he exhaled slowly then opened the front door. Link’s eyebrow raised—Lavi looked stunning. He had turned-in his normal faded jeans for a pair of black tight-fitting jeans that hugged that sweet ass of his. The light fabric of his white-muslin shirt was styled like pirates use to wear which might look corny on some men, but looked perfect on Lavi’s well built body—his black cowboy boots finished his ensemble. Damn he looked very masculine and delicious.

Their eyes met. Link’s stomach flipped when he looked into Lavi’s bright green eye. The man’s red hair complimented the color of his eyes and Link thought he look sexier with his hair wore down like it was tonight. “Please come in, Lavi,” he invited the handsome man inside the cozy lit living room.

Lavi’s arms were behind his back and brought one arm around and presented Link with a single, thorn-less yellow rose with red tips. Link smiled. _Did Lavi know the meaning of a single rose, “utmost devotion”, and that a yellow red-tipped one was a sign of “friendship” or…”falling in love”?_

“Thank you, Lavi. What a thoughtful gift.” Link’s voice was smooth as satin with a sensual soft-tone that made Lavi’s green eye glitter and his dick to react.

“Just a small token of my…” Lavi stopped.

“Of your, what, Lavi?” he asked smoothly.

“Well, we’ll leave it a mystery for now,” Lavi easily recovered. “I brought a bottle of wine with me too,” and brought the other arm from behind to present a bottle of red wine.

”I’m not well informed about the best wines, but Kanda and I use to drink the cheap stuff and this was a little pricier.”  

“It’ll do fine with steak. Come, dinner is ready except to cook the steak and we dine on the screened porch this evening,” Link’s charming soft voice announced. He took Lavi’s hand with his free one and led him to the kitchen.

“Some wine?” Link asked as he held out the bottle Lavi had just given him.

“Love some,” Lavi replied and took the bottle from Link, their fingers brushed together. Link swallowed hard and his stomach fluttered. Lavi’s face flushed from the contact with a shy smile and quickly went to the drawer to retrieve a corkscrew to hide his reaction. Link watched, evidently Lavi had felt something too.

“Lucky guess?” he inquired when Lavi picked up the corkscrew from the drawer.

“No, Kanda use to live here and we…drank a lot,” Lavi responded with a slight pause. Link didn’t need to know how much they drank during Kanda’s breakup with Alma.

“I’ll put the steaks on. Would you mind bringing me out a glass of wine, please?”

“Certainly,” Lavi grinned.

Damn the man fascinated him and on top of that, Link was beautiful with a sexy body. Tonight he wore his shiny long, blond hair down which hung past the middle of his back. Lavi fingers itched to card them through those soft golden-strands and sighed as Link stepped outside.

Lavi poured them each a glass of wine and heard the sizzle of steaks when they hit the searing hot grill. This was definitely better than a meal out and hopefully no interruptions. He was anxious to see how the night would play out. He pushed the screen door open with his butt letting it slam shut behind him and ambled over to the grill where Link watched the steaks.

“Here,” Lavi gave one of the stemmed wine glasses to Link. “A toast to our friendship,” Lavi declared, short and simple.

“To our friendship,” Link repeated and lightly clicked their glasses together the tinkling reverberated until they took a sipped of their wine.

“How do you like your steaks?”

“Medium-rare,” Link looked up and smiled at the redhead then took another sip of wine and sat it down on the side table.

Silence—only the sizzling sound of steaks grilling—Link flipped them—Silence.

“Their done, why don’t you take them off the grill while I bring out the rest of the meal,” Link suggested and Lavi took the pronged fork from Link’s hand their fingers once again brushed lightly. A strong, unexpected zing shot up Link’s arm, startling him. _Where did that come from?_

Link went inside and brought out the rest of the wine, and broiled red potatoes with asparagus and sat them on the table while Lavi brought over the steaks. Lavi stood behind Link and reached beside the man to set the steak plate down…their bodies touched. Lavi didn’t move right away wanting to enjoy the short intimate contact.

The connection broke the moment Link moved to serve the potatoes and vegetables on both plates and Lavi placed a steak on each plate. They sat to eat. There was silence for the first part of the meal as they enjoyed the delightful savory food.

“Link the steak is perfect and I love the flavor you used to marinate them. Do you cook often?”

“Thank you, Lavi. Maybe I’ll share my recipe at some point. I love to cook and staying here has really been the first opportunity for me to do so,” he responded and lightly padded his lips with the napkin as he looked at the redhead. Lavi’s eye took in Link’s pinkish lips. When Link’s tongue slipped out to wet them, Lavi felt his pants tightened as his cock expanded.

“Do you? Cook I mean?”

“As little as possible,” he replied good-naturedly. They finished their meal and Link filled Lavi’s glass with more wine and then his own. They sat back sipping their wine and enjoyed the warm evening.

“Thank you for cooking, Link. I didn’t mean to have you go to all this trouble when I asked you out, but to be truthful this was worth the change to eating in town,” he confessed. The candles flickered from a waft of air. The flames reflected in Link’s blue eyes that softened even more while he stared into Lavi’s dark green one. Probably darken by the lack of lightening.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Link?”

“Yes, but I won’t guarantee an answer,” he replied. Link wondered what Lavi wanted to ask.

“Were you and Allen ever lovers?” Lavi watched for any guilt, or look that would answer that question, because he knew Link would never tell him if they were, but the man showed no reaction.

“Hmm, interesting thoughts you have, Lavi.” Link smirked. “Why the interest, if I may ask?”

“You didn’t answer my question, it’s just curiosity, you two are very close, if you get my meaning,” Lavi countered.

“I could ask the same of you and Kanda,” Link retorted calmly, and waited out the silence between them.

“No, never,” Lavi finally admitted. “But you still haven’t answered mine.” Link sighed, took another sip of wine and turned his head to look elsewhere.

“Lavi, it’s not for me to answer whether it were true or not, ‘tis Allen’s. Why would you want to stir doubts in Kanda’s mind? Are you not happy that he is happy? Or, do you envy Kanda’s attentions towards Allen? It appears that both of us have been best friends to them and have been beside them during many sorrowful times.

“Allen has been through much for a man so young, I would do nothing to ruin what happiness he has found and…I would suggest you do the same.” Though his voice was calm and cool, his now steel-blue eyes flashed a stern warning.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Lavi whispered and Link’s eyes softened once again to a warmer blue.

“Yes, as you do Kanda.” Link stated evenly.

Link slowly pushed his chair back and collected the dishes onto a tray Link had set near the table and went back into the house. _It was not the type of evening I had hoped for. Maybe Lavi was only interested in what information he could get from me. Had I been fool enough to have believed the man was interested in me?_

Link left the dishes by the sink and went back out onto the porch. Their eyes met and Lavi stared boldly at him. There was no anger on his handsome face nor any disgust but one of contemplation. Link blew out the candles and went over and shut the grill off and dropped the lid.

A chair scraped harshly against the planks then clattered loudly to the floor. Link whirled around, but Lavi was quick and in front of him in an instant and grasped Link’s arms and pinned them to the post along with his firm body. Eye to eye there were flames in his now dark-green eye and his breath hot on Link’s face.

“Link, Kanda’s been my best friend since childhood…” his breathing slowed. “…yeah at first it annoyed me when Kanda’s full attention was on Allen. It had always been him and I. I love him. I have always loved him, just like you said. It hurt like hell to watch him deteriorate after Alma’s betrayal and the man ripped his heart out.

“I promised myself I would protect him from ever getting hurt like that again. He deserves to be happy,” Lavi groused his heart ached. It was so vivid in his mind Kanda’s sorrow.

“And Link, I do see the happiness on Kanda’s face and in his demeanor. It gives me a warm satisfied feeling inside that maybe, just maybe Allen will be the one. But I can’t watch his heart torn from him again when Allen has to leave.”

“And for the record…you’re right. I don’t _need_ to know about you and Allen.”

Link relaxed under Lavi’s grip. So, that was it. He too had watched his loved one crumble before his eyes that ripped your own heart into pieces. But he’s correct about what might happen when they have to leave. For a moment Link’s blue eyes bore deep into Lavi’s deep-green eye that smoldered with emerald lust and desire. Link wanted to kiss him.

“May I kiss you, Lavi?” his whispered but a breath.

“Damnit, do you have to be so fucking polite?” Link didn’t have time to even smirk when Lavi’s hot, hungry lips crushed against his.

Link opened his mouth and allowed Lavi’s hot tongue inside and submitted to his demanding, aggressive kisses that were full of wild passion. _Now this was more like it._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well now, our newest couple has finally had their first date—how romantic was that? The evening at least ended on a very positive note. What do my readers think about Lavi and Link hooking up? I thought they would be a compatible couple, being total opposites. Until next time…


	12. Kicked the Bucket

* * *

Lavi woke at his usual time to the sweet fragrance of Jasmine and sex. It took only a moment to remember where he was with Link’s warm, nude body spooned in front of him and his arm draped over the lovely man’s waist. Laying perfectly still, the redhead inhaled his lover’s heady scent of Jasmine from the shampoo Link used on his silky, long blond hair and enjoyed the rare moment of a lover in his arms.

He’d almost blown it at dinner last night with his ridiculous thoughts spoken out loud. Why’d he ask if Allen and Link had been lovers? Whatever the relationship had been between the two before they came to the ranch shouldn’t matter. Hell, he had a past sex life too, even though Kanda and he had never been lovers. In his heart he knew Allen cared deeply for Kanda, but it won’t stop the anguish Kanda would go through once Allen had left for good.

When Lavi had seen Link over by the bar that night in Dallas, Texas, the man had looked directly at him and his heart had skipped a beat at the sight of the magnificent blond beautiful. He never imagined he would see the blond again, let alone go to bed with him, anymore than Kanda thought he’d see Allen again. So, not only was he taken aback when he saw Allen, but the beautiful tall blond had been a surprise too.      

The redhead’s hand unconsciously caressed Link’s firm stomach as he thought back over the last few weeks. He has wanted this moment to happen between Link and him for a month now and he had to grin when he thought how long it had taken him to ask the man out. Lavi was always the one to sweet talk and sweep either sex off their feet, but Link had been different in that regard and he questioned why that was.

His fingertips feathered over satiny, warm skin as he continued to caress Link’s stomach and hips then his fingers lightly brushed across his lover’s firm arousal which drew out a soft moan from Link. Silky blond hair skimmed his flesh when Link rolled in his arms to look at him with a sliver of a smile and half-lidded eyes. My God what an incredibly beautiful man Link was.

“Good morning,” he drowsily said and closed his eyes. “Do you need to get up? I’ll make coffee.”

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lavi whispered. “Yes, I need to get up shortly, but you needn’t leave this warm bed to make me coffee. I can go over to Tiedoll’s for that.” Lavi leaned down and captured nectarous lips.

Slender arms slipped around Lavi’s neck and drew him closer to deepen their kiss. The redhead pushed his hands and arms under Link’s body in an embrace then rolled him onto his back with Lavi on top. Their bodies began to rub together in a slow seductive glissade movement with loving touches and caresses. The cowboy’s hands were rough and callused in contrast to Link’s soft smooth hands which both textures stimulated and heightened the arousal of the other.

“Are you sore this morning?” Lavi asked quietly.

“Yes, but it’s a delicious sore and I want you to make love to me,” Link whispered back his eyelids half-opened and the luster of his blue eyes intoxicated.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you, babe,” Lavi softly returned as he reached for the lube and condom and Lavi readied his lover and slid in easily until he was buried deep inside Link’s ass.

The morning’s gentle and sacchariferous love making was the complete opposite from last night’s hot, wild, and aggressive sex. Link moaned and his delicate whimper added fuel to Lavi’s flaming desires. The pace picked up, now faster and erratic as he pressed and grounded his body against his lover’s impressive hot, hardened cock.

“I’m going to come…Lavi,” Link whispered, his mouth opened, his eyes closed. Lavi watched the enraptured expressions on his lover’s smooth beautiful face fluctuate into pure blissful ecstasy as hot white spunk burst forth leaving creamy ropes of seed between them the searing heat pushed Lavi over the edge.

“I’m right behind…ah, ah,” Lavi’s festinated climax rendered him speechless. His body went rigid before his own effusion of hot seed released filling the condom in Link’s ass. Lavi rode out his orgasm until he milked himself dry then collapsed on top of Link with their spent seeds wet between them, depleted, and breathless.

“Fuck Link, I don’t know if I have enough energy to get out of bed and walk,” Lavi confessed hoarsely, his throat dry to speak. He rolled off his lover.

“Hmm, maybe you should take the day off. I’m sure Kanda would understand,” Link mused completely sated. They laid for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

“Tell you what. I have to get up too, so why don’t we enjoy a morning shower together? It might spur both of us to actually leave the bed instead of thinking about it,” suggested Link while they both lay with eyes closed and immobile.

Lavi reached for Link’s hand and squeezed it firmly. “A great idea, but whose getting up first,” he inquired. Link opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lavi.

“Well handsome, why not do it together,” he suggested and Lavi turned his head to look at him.

“Did I tell you last night how beautiful and handsome you are and a hot lover to boot?”

“I do recall you mentioning something like that quite a few times,” Link rolled to his side and placed a gentle kiss to Lavi’s lips. “Did I mention anything similar?”

“Yep,” Lavi quipped with a wide grin and lifted up for another quick kiss. “Let’s go shower before Kanda comes banging on the front door.” They both rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

A couple hours later Allen strolled through the open front door and hollered out to Link as he closed it behind him. Link’s bedroom door was open but he wasn’t there. The back porch door slammed shut and Allen heard a mumbled voice. Link walked into the living room and waved to Allen before he finished the conversation on his cell phone and rang off.

“Is everything okay? The front door was wide open,” Allen asked looking around the living room for anything missing.

“Lavi probably left it opened when he came back to pick up something he had left behind. I was out on the back porch and didn’t hear him leave,” Link explained.

“Who was on the phone?”

“Actually that was Cross. He felt this would be a good time with Tyki in jail to fly back home for a few days so you could go over concert plans in person with the team and the songs with the guys,” Link informed Allen.

“Go back home?”

“It would be only for four days. Cross didn’t feel staying any longer than that would be safe incase Tyki made bail. His arraignment’s scheduled for Friday. We’ll leave on Thursday to come back here.” Allen didn’t even try to cover up his disappointment about leaving Kanda for any amount of days.

“Look honey, I don’t want to stay there any longer than you do. I’m not comfortable about the situation with Tyki’s assault charge. From what Cross said the attorney’s are pushing the use of brass knuckles as a deadly weapon with Tyki’s martial arts fighting skill,” Link said. Anyway, for him, after last night with Lavi, he would like to stick around for a while longer too.

Tyki had grown up learning the Korean martial arts called _tae kwon do_ and unfortunately has a superlative skill level. Instead of having respect for the art, he abused his skills by intimating others to do what he wanted, to outright fighting until his opponent was barely alive. Allen hadn’t learned about Tyki’s negative prowess with the art until the abuse had started—luckily Tyki had never used brass knuckles on him.

"I guess Cross is right. I do need to be present to hear the plans the team has come up with. Plus, it would be a good time to go over everything with the guys. We might as well get it over with. Would you mind calling Cross back and tell him we’ll come, but we’re leaving from there before Friday,” Allen inquired. Link agreed and said he would make the arrangements with Cross.

“I need to tell Kanda I’ll be gone. Would you mind asking Cross if he’d explain the situation to Tiedoll? He’s always better at slanting the truth and he knows Kanda’s father better than we do,” Allen said and released a heavy sigh.

“I need to get some work done. Is there any coffee left?” Allen asked. Link nodded yes.

“C’mon, let’s go in the kitchen. Have a cup of coffee with me and you can tell me all the juicy details how last night went,” Allen said excitedly. Now there’s something Allen hasn’t seen in a while, a rare mischievous twinkle in Link’s blue eyes. _Things must have gone very well_.

They took an hour for breakfast. Link talked about his romantic dinner last night and the interesting question Lavi had asked. The blond skipped over the real juicy parts about the wild sex, but had given Allen enough details to learn that Lavi really liked Link—though Allen was not happy about the direct question to Link.

“I’m glad you didn’t say anything more about our relationship. It’s none of Lavi’s business,” Allen said huffily with a disapproving frown but he let it go.

“Link, when we really have to leave what would I tell Kanda? I can’t tell him I have rehearsals, recording engagements and then a European tour coming up. Already Kanda has noticed something’s been on my mind…I don’t want to lose him, Link.

“He cares about me and he likes me for who I am, not because I’m famous, or that I have loads of money. I’ve never felt this way with any other man, how my mind and body syncs with his…I know in my heart he’s the one I’ve been waiting for, the one you have always told me was out there, but…I can’t tell him who I really am, not now,” Allen spewed, his heart ached knowing he felt something deep inside for Kanda, but he also felt confused as to what was the right thing to do.

“Allen, I hear everything you’re saying and I agree…there is someone out there just for you. I must admit the way he looks at you with respect, admiration and trust; he would be the one I’d pick for you, but you’re right, now is not the time to tell him. Let things unfold by themselves and believe it or not you’ll know when. But for now, honey, you have to think about your career and what has to be done.

“Look you’re putting the finishing touches on two of the three songs left. Finish those, we’ll fly back home for those few days then we’ll revisit this after we come back,” Link suggested.

No matter what, he had to push Allen to finish this album. He wasn’t blind; he knew Allen was falling in love with Kanda. _How did our lives get more complicated? First Kanda and Allen’s relationship and now Lavi might possibly become my full-time lover. How will our lives play out over the next couple of months,_ Link pondered _._

“Okay I will. By the way, did you talk to the record company about the title I want to use for the album?”

“Yes, a few days ago, but they haven’t got back to me,” Link replied. “I’ll let you know as soon as I do. Keep your chin up, Allen. You’ve come through some difficult times before; it can only get better, love.”

“I hope so.” Allen looked up at the kitchen clock.

”Hard to believe it’s still so early. Getting up with the cowboys sure has some benefits,” Allen wittingly remarked with an impish grin.

“I need to get working on those songs. Kanda’s going to try bridling Mugen again today. I told him I’d watch. He’s worked hard with that horse and I’m sure today he’ll get the bit into his mouth,” Allen said proudly.

“Go ahead, I have more phone calls to make,” Link replied and got up from the table gathered their dirty dishes and sat them in the sink. “I’ll do the dishes later.”

A couple of hours had flown by when Link leaned against the doorjamb to the music room. Allen looked up at him. Could the man’s grin get any wider? Allen took his headphones off.

“I’ll bit, what’s up?” he inquired.

“The record company called. They’ve agreed to use the song you suggested as the title for your new album which means the European tour’s name will be what you wanted,” Link announced to his friend. “They loved the instrumental part with the piano and they have faith it’ll be a hit when you finish.”

Allen jumped up from his chair, threw himself at Link so hard they hit the hallway wall and Allen pecked kisses all over the blonds’ face who tried to hold onto his friend’s squirming body. Allen was like a puppy that wiggled happily in his master’s arms when picked up.

“I guess I can honestly say you’re very happy about this,” Link chuckled, but was cut off by a firm kiss on the mouth from Allen. It was a normal sign the young man was soaring high on extreme euphoria.

Allen froze—he pulled back when he realized what he had done, his eyes wide. “Sorry Link, I got carried away.”

“Like you always do with exciting news,” Link stated and winked at his friend.

“Relax. It’ll be our little secret, my love.” They paused then they both burst out in laughter at the silliness of it all. Well, they did have an unconventional relationship. When they both had control of their faculties, Link left and Allen returned to his music, excited about finishing the album. The last song left would be the title of the album.

Eight hours later Allen was still in the flow of composing. With his earphone on, Allen diligently worked and reworked the combining of written words with melodies as he played them soundlessly on the keyboard. Allen’s back was to the door when Kanda rapped on the wall loudly not wanting to startled his boyfriend like he did last time. Allen acknowledged the rap and took off his headphone.

“How’s the music coming along? Kanda asked.

“Great, come in,” Allen invited sounding jaded. He turned around from the keyboard glossy-eyed and his face drawn with fatigue. He stood and stretched his arms over his head and arched backwards with a yawn.

“I could use a hug and kiss break,” Allen suggested sluggishly and Kanda gladly gathered Allen in his arms and kissed him.

One thing Allen hasn’t tired from and that’s his boyfriend’s caresses and kisses. There are many times during the day he craves Kanda’s physical contact. Allen swore he would shrivel up and die without his lover’s magical fingers on his body, stirring those wonderful feelings inside once he was home. Kanda pulled back and looked into Allen’s glazed silvery eyes that stared back at him.

“Do you always get glassy-eyed when you write?” his boyfriend asked as he watched the burnish turn back to clear sparkling silver eyes.

“I guess. I get focused on words and rhythms in my mind that I lose track of what’s happening around me as the song falls into place. It’s sort of like a trance, I get carried away with the flow of music inside of me,” Allen tried to explain.

“Well, at least the glassiness has left your eyes,” Kanda remarked almost forgetting why he came to check on Allen. He looked over at the untouched sandwich and milk on the table.

“You look tired and it appears you haven’t had any lunch today”, _just what Link thought would happen_.

“It’s a wonder you’re not faint,” Kanda stated and Allen’s eyes glanced over at the food and shrugged. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten and forgot Link had left him lunch. Allen saw the dismay in his lover’s eyes.

“Are you going down to the lunging ring to work with Mugen now?” Allen asked to change the subject quickly. _I know I’ll be in for a lecture when Link finds out I haven’t eaten today_.

“Yes, but first I’m taking you over to the house for something to eat. Link told me if I saw your sandwich untouched to drag your ass over there and feed you. We can go down to the ring after,” Kanda told Allen.

“Link didn’t say _ass_ , he doesn’t swear.”

“Okay, so ass was my term not his, it doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe I should just finish this song first then…”

“Link said you’d try to get out of eating, but I have my direct orders from your friend,” Kanda insisted.

“But really…” Kanda was not going to be persuaded by his boyfriend to accept no for an answer. He picked Allen up and threw him over his shoulder, arse in the air and Kanda’s arm wrapped firmly around his legs.

“Hey, put me down,” he cried out, but Kanda didn’t pay any heed to him and carried him out of the music room and through the front door.

“You don’t have to go all cavemen on me,” Allen groused struggling to get free.

“Be still before I drop you,” Kanda smirked and slapped Allen’s ass.

Kanda lugged his boyfriend across the driveway to the house with Allen grumbling the entire time. Noise and Timothy had heard Allen cry out and looked up to see what was wrong. They couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of their boss forcing Allen to do something he didn’t want to. Damn they were a great couple.

Kanda reach for the porch door handle, opened it and went inside. When Link looked up and saw Allen over Kanda’s shoulder his face lit up with a humorous smile. Lavi covered his mouth immediately to stifle his remark and Tiedoll had a wide grin and chuckled. Suddenly, Link burst out laughing at the embarrassing expression on Allen’s face.

“I see you had a little resistance,” Link cleared his throat with a half-cocked smile and got a scowl from Allen. Link wiped at the tears in the corners of his eyes. This was way too funny.

“You can put me down, _now_ Kanda” Allen demanded, embarrassed by the public display of his weakness.

“Demand much?” Kanda inquired. Kanda put his boyfriend down on his feet and Allen immediately headed for the door. Kanda raised an eyebrow at Link and Link motioned for Kanda to stop him.

“Oh no you don’t, my Moyashi. You need to eat,” Kanda chuckled and grabbed Allen around the waist before he got to the door. Allen wiggled to get away, giggling, loving his lover’s attention.

“Feisty are we?” Kanda commented amused and swung him back around towards the kitchen table. Kanda pulled out a chair, sat down and tugged Allen down on his lap and held his arms tightly around his waist—there was no way to escape.

“I believe you have him secured now, Kanda,” Link declared still chuckling and Lavi looked fondly at Link having fun at his friend’s expense.

“Here Kanda,” Tiedoll said and handed a plate of sandwiches to his son. “There’re plenty of sandwiches for the two of you,” Tiedoll said smiling. Allen has brought so much joy into their lives and his heart swelled seeing his son beam happily with the young musician on his lap.

“Eat Moyashi,” Kanda ordered. Allen giggled and picked up his sandwich and began to eat. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside especially warm with his lover’s thighs under his butt—he was totally content.

When they all finished eating, Tiedoll cleared the table and caught a glimpse of the loving couple when Allen twisted on Kanda’s lap, slid his arms around his son’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss tasted of the tuna fish sandwich Allen had just eaten, but that didn’t faze Kanda or that anyone else in the room watched when his lover kissed him.

“I need to tell you something, Kanda,” he said when he pulled back from his kiss.

“Link and I have to go back home for four days, but we’ll be back by Friday morning,” Allen said carefully. He observed his lover’s face. What he saw was…what? Shock? Fear? Pain? Was he hurt by the news? Allen couldn’t quite read Kanda’s emotions.

“Home?” Kanda choked. _Not this soon?_

“Only for a few days,” he supplied to ease the quiver he felt from his boyfriend.

“Link, you have to go too?” Lavi asked bewildered. Link looked into his new lover’s green eye with understanding. Tiedoll turned to the sink and busied himself. Cross had already informed Tiedoll that the two would need to leave for a few days. He couldn’t stand the look of disappointment on his son’s face.

“Yes Lavi, I must go with Allen. I can’t leave him…” he stopped. _How could I? I could never leave Allen unprotected._ “Remember, I’m his best friend as well as I protect him.”

“Why, Moyashi?”

“Cross sent part of Allen’s songs he’d written to the record company,” Link cut in for an explanation. “They liked what was sent and he needs to go and talk to them in person and sign some paperwork. Honestly, we’ll be back in a few days,” Link explained. It was the truth minus the details.

“When?” Kanda asked. Allen looked over at Link.

“Have you heard back from Cross?” he asked his friend.

“Yes, just a half-hour ago. We leave tomorrow morning,” Link informed. Why did his heart race so fast? He looked at Lavi and this time he saw understanding on his handsome face.

“Link, do what it is you have to for Allen,” Lavi said quietly, concerned but accepted the situation. “I expect you to return.”

“Absolutely,” Link sighed with relief and Lavi leaned in and kissed his new lover. The change in Lavi and Link’s relationship was a surprise to Tiedoll. He had known nothing about their private dinner together, or that they were even attracted to each other.

“Yes, my Moyashi. You do what needs to be done. Just promise me you’ll be back,” Kanda pleaded his eyes searched Allen’s.

“Of course I will, caveman,” Allen choked on tears that ran down his cheeks he was so emotionally touched. The room was silent for quite some time as the two couples held each other in their arms as the realization hit home that all this would come to an end at some point in the near future.

Kanda pulled back and cleared his throat. “Let’s go down to the paddock. Mugen awaits me,” Kanda suggested. His voice brought everyone back to the present.

“I do need to get back to work. Link will I see you later?” Lavi asked as he rose from the table and bent down and placed a kiss on top of Link’s head.

“Yes, that would be lovely, Lavi. I’ll be at the cabin packing a few things for Allen and me. Why don’t you stop by after work and I’ll warm up something for dinner,” Link replied inviting Lavi to dinner.

“I’ll be there,” he answered and grabbed his hat off the peg and went out the front door. He needed fresh air, because he had no idea what the hell was happening to his heart at the thought of never seeing Link again. _It’s too soon to feel this way_.

Down at the lunging ring, Allen watched Kanda put his stallion through his paces. Ever since Allen’s been at the ranch, Kanda’s stallion, Mugen, has come a long way in trusting Kanda. Surprisingly too, was Mugen and his stallion, Crown, liked each other…it was as if it was love at first sight which baffled both Kanda and Allen but thought it hysterical.

Kanda teased Allen that he thought it was amusing how much Allen loved the _Crown Clown_ band to name his horse after the lead singer. Allen blushed at the comment and his lover’s heartbeat picked up, Allen had a way of disarming him. There was no doubt where Kanda’s heart belonged any longer. Maybe he knew it when Allen said he had to leave, but deep down inside the raven-haired man knew it was the first time they had been together in that hotel room—they just fit perfectly together.

Kanda brought Mugen to the side of the corral and removed the lunge strap and picked up the bridle and slid it over his shoulder.

“Here we go, big boy.” Kanda patted the stallion’s neck and backed him up a little before he slipped off the halter and fastened it around Mugen’s neck.

Kanda talked softly to the creature, Mugen’s ears and eyes were alert and the stallion took the bit easily into his mouth. Kanda smiled. He slowly slid the halter part over his ears all the while he talked soothingly. He had just fastened the strap on the side of Mugen’s head when the horse ripped the reins from Kanda’s hand when a truck, driving too fast, came blustering into the driveway right up to the corral and skidded to a halt—Rouvelier and friends.

The loose galvanized buckets in the back rattled loudly and then tipped over with a bang, clattering around in the back of the steel bed causing a cacophonous racket, then two fell clattering to the ground.

The startled black stallion reared and knocked Kanda to the ground from the sudden clangor of commotion. Kanda couldn’t get his footing. He tried to clamber backwards to get out of the way to avoid the magnitude of weight that would crush him when Mugen’s hooves high above him stomped down. Out of the blue he was yanked by the collar of his shirt and dragged to safety by Allen.

Kanda scrambled off the ground to his feet and heard Rouvelier and his men laughing as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. He saw Link and Lavi running to the scene then glance at Allen fuming. Allen hastily approached Rouvelier his fists clenched tightly at his side and kick the galvanized bucket out of his way.

“You son-of-a-bitch! You could have fucking killed Kanda!” Allen screamed as he quickened his pace and walked right up to face Rouvelier. His man was fearless, Kanda thought.

Everything happened in an instant. Kanda hadn’t seen the revolver pulled out by one of Rouvelier’s men, in a flash Link pushed Allen out of the way. Link’s hand grabbed the man’s wrist with the gun, wretched it hard so the barrel went straight up and discharged. With a quick movement Link twisted the man’s arm backwards, the gun dropped to the dirt and Link’s leg came up in a jujitsu martial art move which put the man on the ground in an instant. The man shouted in agony.

Everyone but Allen stared at Link in disbelief, unable to move. His body guard extended his hand and helped Allen off the ground. The young musician brushed the dust from his clothes and hugged Link and whispered in his ear while being hugged back.

“I could have done that myself, you know,” Allen’s shaken voice teased his friend. Allen saw a smile curve on his friend’s face.

“I have no doubt you could have, Allen.” Link smirked and winked at his friend.

Kanda snapped out of shock as did Lavi and both rushed to their two men. Rouvelier turned quickly to get in the truck to get out of there, but the sheriff’s four-wheel truck with lights flashing came zooming into the driveway. Tiedoll had called Komui immediately when he saw Rouvelier’s truck. He raced down to the paddocks to make sure Kanda wasn’t hurt.

Sheriff Lee got out of his truck as Tiedoll rushed past him and wrapped his arms around Kanda and Allen who were hugging each other. Lavi stood close to Link their shoulder’s touched. Komui walked up to the group and looked around at everyone, his eyes stopped on Allen then shifted to Link with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s going on here, Rouvelier?” the sheriff asked gruffly without looking at the man, his eyes were on Link.

“Just came over for a friendly visit when this hot-headed kid came after me,” Rouvelier answered just as surly when he looked at Allen.

“That’s a crock of shit and you know it…” Allen groused and started to pull out of Kanda’s embrace. Kanda pulled him back into his arms and quieted when Kanda hushed him. The sheriff looked down at the gun on the ground.

“Who’s gun?” he asked.                            

“That guy right there pointed it at me,” Allen splenetically grounded impatiently, the anger still rolled off the young man.

“He,” Allen pointed to Rouvelier, “could have killed Kanda.” Rouvelier eyebrows slanted into a deep menacing scowl and clenched his fists at his side to keep control.

“Is this true, Rouvelier?” the sheriff inquired and turned his disdain glare on the man. Komui loathe Rouvelier’s presence, he was a menace to the town and all the people who lived in these parts.

Rouvelier said nothing and shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re very fortunate, Malcolm that your man there didn’t kill someone, but I am taking him in for attempted murder. Who disarmed him?”

Everyone looked to Link. Komui strolled up and stood in from of the handsome man, eyed him up and down, checking him out then looked Link square in the eye. _So this is the infamous sheriff Allen told me about._ Link didn’t move but felt Lavi’s hand slide around his waist. It didn’t appear Komui noticed with eyes only for Link and a sly grin curved on his face.

“Don’t believe we’ve met. I definitely would have remembered you,” the sheriff said. It was a good thing he shut his trap after speaking or he would have drooled down the front of his shirt. Tiedoll step over to the other side of Link.

“This is Howard Link, he’s Allen’s friend and they’ve been spending some time with us.” Kanda hasn’t heard his father’s admonishing tone in his voice for many years and wondered why now. Link eventually was a man, who could take care of himself, so why would his father have a warning tone in his voice for Link?

“My Tiedoll, you have quite the boy’s club going on here…and I might add with very handsome boys. So Lavi, you seem to be standing very close to Link, are you also claiming him as yours like Kanda claimed Allen?” he asked humorously.

“He’s a _very_ close friend of mine, if you get my meaning?” Link firmly stated, but did nothing to introduce a confrontation.

“Fair enough,” he smirked at Link, _a very interesting and gorgeous man_. Komui liked him immediately.

“Malcolm, this is a warning to you. Stay off Tiedoll’s property. I don’t want any more trouble than you’ve already caused for these people and around town,” Komui demanded and handcuffed Rouvelier’s ranch hand.

“This one is coming with me,” he stated sternly with a threatening glare at Rouvelier. Rouvelier grunted opened the cab door to his truck and he and his other ranch hands got in. He turned the engine over, backed up then slammed it into drive and spun out of the driveway—gravel spit out from under the tires leaving an explosion of dust in the air.

“Any more problems Tiedoll give me a call. I wouldn’t want these pretty boys gettin’ hurt.” With that said he escorted the idiot to his truck, opened the passenger’s door and the man climbed in. He walked around to the driver’s side. The sheriff took one more look at the five men standing there, saluted and got into the truck and drove away.

“What a prick,” Allen grumbled under his breath once Komui closed his truck door.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Link added as he watched the truck back up and leave.

Lavi stood in back of Link and slid his arms around the blonds’ waist. “By the way, you were awesome disarming that man. Maybe you could show me a few of those moves, but a little slower when you get back from your trip,” Lavi whispered into Link’s ear and nipped it. He pressed his hardened bulge into Link’s arse and Link pressed gently back.

“What an interesting fun evening that would be,” Link replied as he turned in Lavi’s arms and wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck. “Just remember, I always end up on top,” Link smirked and then they kissed.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter. Rouvelier is a total arse and to think one of his ranch hands had a gun! He could have killed someone. Sorry, I’m a bit brain dead at the moment. So, until next time…


	13. Affairs of the Heart

* * *

“That meeting went well, Allen,” Cross said coming into the music room of Allen’s house. Allen’s guardian went to the liquor cabinet and took down a long-stem wine glass from the open glass shelves above. Cross poured a glass of red Burgundywine—his favorite wine— _Romanée-Conti_.

“Yes, I was very impressed with what the committee came up with,” Allen replied his head down as he causal move towards the patio doors, his gloved hand slid along the glossy top of the piano.

“They should have. You left them with all the ideas. All they had to do was put the pieces together and you tweaked the rest this evening,” he remarked his eye followed his charge.

“Cross, did the rest of the musical instruments get shipped to the practice location?”

“Yes, everything was packed and sent,” Cross answered his eye still on his white-haired charge. Allen had been particularly quiet on the drive home tonight.

“How are _you_ doing? That ordeal you went through before you left the ranch had me worried. I can’t believe Rouvelier hasn’t done something to get put away for good. The man’s a menace to society, a paranoid, sociopath maniac, just like Tyki,” Cross groused, his face red with anger.

“You know Rouvelier? But how?” Allen asked in awe and turned from the window to stare at his handsome guardian/father.

“Long story, basically, he was in an organization called _Central_ when Froi and I were in the Black Order. Sort of like the CIA and FBI, not always working in sync with each other mostly due to the nature of each organization. Anyway, he was a pain in the arse even back then,” Cross related in a short explanation.

“I see, I guess.” Allen was too tired to really think too hard about it instead he thought about Kanda.

“He could have killed Kanda,” Allen groused under his breath when he looked out the glass door again. He missed his lover.

“Malcolm’s ranch hand could have killed _you_ ,” Cross grounded. “Keep away from the man, he’s dangerous.”

“Enough of that, Allen, I’ve been meaning to tell you how proud I am that you have this album close to finished—considering the delectable distraction you have had,” he said gently. That faraway look in his charges eyes Cross suspected were from his thoughts of Kanda.

“Thank you, Cross. Cross, do you like Kanda?” Allen asked, merely out of curiosity, though if he would admit it to himself he wanted his guardian to like Kanda.

“From what I have seen of the young man and from the wonderful things Link tells me, yes, I do like him. It sounds like he cares deeply for you,” Cross chose his words carefully. “I don’t need to ask if you care deeply for him,” Cross chuckled.

Allen cracked a grin and said, “I believe he cares as deeply for me as I do him.”

Cross wanted to discuss what his son’s plans might be when he would be forced to leave Kanda behind for good, but thought better of it.

“Are you packed to leave early in the morning for the airport? You must to anxious to get back to see him,” Cross asked instead. This wasn’t the time to bring that up.

“Yes I am, and so is Link. We’re both anxious to get back,” Allen said with more enthusiasm.

“So it seems,” Cross replied. He finished his drink and walked over to Allen.

“I’m going to retire for the night. I’ll see you in the morning before you leave for the airport. Please be careful when you return to the ranch and I’ll keep you posted on how the arraignment goes on Friday with Tyki,” Cross said and hugged him.

“It’s been nice to have you home even for a few days. Allen, I’ve really missed having you around,” Cross added.

Allen smiled and his heart swelled with love for his guardian who’s been more of a father to him. “I’ve missed you too, Cross,” he responded affectionately then Cross released him and left the room.

Allen retired to his bedroom and readied for bed. Link had already turned in for the night. He climbed into bed and slid between the cool sheets for one more night alone. Allen’s missed feeling Kanda next to him. For the past three nights he had reached over to touch Kanda only to find no one there.

Leaving him had turned out to be more difficult than Allen thought it would be. After he kissed Kanda good-bye and the car started driving away, his heart sank the moment his lover was out of sight. Every night since he’s been home, he’s slept alone in his big bed missing Kanda even more. In the few months they’ve spent together, the man has become entrenched in his life, his body and his heart. He yearned for the raven-haired man more than he expected. No one has every caused him to feel like he was really in a relationship until Kanda. He needed to hear his boyfriend’s voice—he called him.

“Hey,” Allen said quietly when Kanda picked up.

“Hey,” Kanda replied in a soft gentle voice. “How’d your day go?”

“Very well, but I miss you and I wish you were here,” Allen quietly confessed keeping his voice low. His heart skipped a beat and pumped faster at his lover’s voice. He closed his eyes and let his lover’s deep baritone voice wash over him and gave him comfort.

“I miss you more and want you home. I will see you tomorrow morning, right?” Kanda asked.

Home…what a wonderful word and it sounded even more special coming from Kanda. “Yes, we should arrive at the ranch around eight. I can’t wait to see you…to be held by you again.”

“The feeling’s mutual, sweetheart. I’ve had a hard time sleeping without you next to me.”

“Same here, I haven’t been able to sleep well either. Every time I turn over to reach for you, I only find an empty space. I miss the warmth of your body as well as our naughty, nightly activities,” Allen smiled dreamily.

“Hmmm, same here, I’ll sleep much better tonight after hearing your voice and knowing you’re thinking dirty thoughts about us. Allen…” Kanda thought this was not the time to tell his lover how he felt; he wanted to do that in person.

“Yes?”

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Likewise, I better let you get some sleep. We both have to be up before dawn. Good night,” Allen replied, but didn’t say the three words he thought he felt and he hated to end his call.

“Good night, sweetheart. Until tomorrow, pleasant dreams,” Kanda whispered and rang off. Allen held the cell phone close to his chest.

What was happening to him, and his heart? He remembered how he felt the day their souls had joined together…a remarkable feeling. What was his heart trying to tell him? Could he be in love with Kanda? It can’t be—it’s too soon—though—could it be? The sound of Kanda’s voice was like music to his ears and strummed over his body with invisible touches and caresses—Allen quivered.

The memory of staring into Kanda’s deep blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires, flashed before him swearing Kanda saw straight through the window to his soul. Who’s to say he was not in love? Is there some protocol one must follow? Date for a year, live together for two, then you’re miraculously in love with each other? If so, why didn’t it work with Tyki? Could it be because he really didn’t love him, ever?

Kanda was gorgeous on the outside and more on the inside. He was a caring and respectful man—Allen trusted him with his life. They’ve only been together for few months; was that enough time to declare something so serious?

Hell yes, because no one has ever come close to setting his soul on fire or feeling free as this man has done for him. He has to tell Kanda when he returns. Eventually, Allen’s thoughts abated and he was able to fall asleep to pleasant dreams of Kanda.

Early the next morning their plane landed. It took all Allen’s patience to wait for the people ahead of Link and him to get their stuff from the overhead compartments. Why do people have to bring on baggage that’s too heavy for them to lift up and then take down was beyond Allen.

One lady even brought on a large paper shopping bag overflowing with kid’s clothes, or more like dirty kids clothes. When she went to pull on the thin handles, one side ripped and clothes fell out on the seats and in the overhead bin.

It was not just Allen and Link that had to wait for a stewardess to come back to help the lady, but she held up the whole line in back of her. Everyone had to wait for her to gather all her scattered clothing and then carried it out looking literal like a “bag lady”.

Allen’s neck was stiff from standing with his head tilted under the compartments above, as he waited to get in line to depart from the plane. Link held a spot in front of him and motioned for Allen to scoot in much to Allen’s relief and his neck’s. They haven’t ridden in a commercial aircraft since the band had become famous. Link and he didn’t have a choice but to take a flight since their second-hand airplane was once again in for repairs and Allen’s uncle was away on business with his jet.

As they came out of the catwalk into the main part of the airport, Allen pushed his aviator sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose. Public flights always left Allen wide open to be recognized by anyone who knows him as Allen Walker, the concert pianist. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to him, especially the media. He had to get out of airport. He’s been safe so far from Tyki and didn’t want to jeopardize that even though Tyki was in jail.

The two men went through the normal routine after departing from the plane and headed for the baggage area to retrieve their luggage. Cross had hired a man he knew from a security company. The plains clothes man would meet them in the luggage area of the airport and drive them to the ranch. Link had Allen’s guardian’s instructions where to meet the man, and what he would be wearing and a code name to introduce them. They were to act as if the man was just a friend picking them up. This was for their safety.

Once they had made contact with the security man and were comfortable seated in the back of the car they headed to the ranch. To Allen, it felt like it took forever to reach the ranch after being away from his boyfriend for four solid days.

They turned onto the now familiar driveway and Allen’s heart picked up its pace in anticipation of seeing his boyfriend. Before the driver had stopped the car and parked it, Kanda rushed down the front step of his father’s house, his ponytail wafted behind as he rushed to greet his lover. Allen yanked on the door handle and couldn’t get out of the car fast enough to reach him.

Allen’s heart soared at the sight of his gorgeous long, black, haired boyfriend racing towards him. They collided with each other and Allen threw himself into Kanda’s arms and wrapped his legs around his trim waist holding on tightly. Relief melted the yearning to see one another in those few seconds.

“God I’ve missed you so much,” Kanda said in his boyfriend’s ear, hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go, and planted a heated kiss on Allen’s delectable lips and received Allen’s kisses back just as hungrily with passionate from his boyfriend. _Oh man, did he miss his Moyashi_.

As for the other young couple, Lavi swiftly walked towards Link their eyes locked on each other anxious to be in each other’s arms. Hastily, Link met Lavi part-way and they embraced in a tight hug and kissed each other fervently. Man, did both of them have it bad.

“Welcome home, my Moyashi,” Kanda’s deep baritone voice choked with happiness when they pulled apart for air.

“I love the sunglasses,” he smiled affectionately as he pushed Allen’s aviator sunglasses up on his nose from where they had slipped down. Allen slipped them off.

“Thanks,” Allen said shyly a dusting of red on his cheeks. “It’s wonderful to be back in your arms,” Allen brightened eyes twinkled with joy.

“Are you hungry?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, I’m famished,” he replied. Both Link and Lavi were in agreement once they stopped kissing and heard what was said.

“Good, because I’ve made a nice breakfast that’s still warm and ready for the lot of you to eat,” Tiedoll interjected from the front porch.

Allen released Kanda and rushed up the front steps and gave Tiedoll an unexpected hug. “Thank you, Tiedoll. I’ve missed you too. It’s nice to be back.” Taken aback by Allen’s sudden tackle of affection, Tiedoll hugged the young man back very pleased.

“I’m glad you’re back too, Allen. I’ve missed both you and Link. It’s been quiet without your bubbly personality,” Tiedoll grinned and gave Allen one more squeeze before he released him. Tiedoll placed his hands on Allen’s shoulders and pivoted him to face the front door.

“Come on boys, breakfast’s hot,” Tiedoll chuckled over his shoulder as he opened the screen door and gentle herded Allen inside first then the rest followed behind them.

 _It feels great to be back,_ Allen thought as the five of them sat around the table interrupting each other like families do as they talked about everything that had happened in the last four days. After just a few months of Allen and Link on the ranch it felt like being home.

Kanda’s hand lay on Allen’s thigh throughout most of breakfast. It felt warm and comfortable and without thought Allen and Kanda intertwined their fingers as they carried on with conversations. Kanda and Lavi chatted about what was needed for supplies and Lavi jotted down the items on a piece of paper. With the list completed, along with breakfast, the two men were ready to go into town to pick up the supplies.

 **“** We better get going Lavi if we want to get back by early afternoon,” Kanda said and turned to Allen and whispered in his ear. “I’ll help you carry your suitcase over to the cabin before I leave.”

“I’d like that, but you said you had to get going. I can handle my suitcase by myself, just come over when you get home, sweetie,” he returned. They both got up and took their dishes to the sink, Lavi and Link right behind them.

“Have a safe trip, son,” Tiedoll said before his son walked out the door. Kanda turned his head, smiled and nodded back at his father.

Once outside Kanda pulled Allen into his arms for a long, slow, satisfying kiss his velvety tongue against Allen’s in a gentle duel. Allen melted into his boyfriend’s solid body and moaned as his cock swelled in his jeans. Meanwhile, Lavi and Link were screened by the pickup truck from their hot, fiery make out session.

Kanda slowly ebbed away from Allen’s mouth pecking kisses on his lips and tugged on Allen’s bottom lip not wanting to leave. He wanted to swing Allen up in his arms to take him to the cabin and make love to him. Especially when Kanda’s blue eyes were met with half-lidded, silvery bedroom eyes that smoldered only for him. Those unspoken words he longed to say to Allen since the day he drove away from the ranch, were right there on the tip of his tongue, but didn’t say them when Lavi loudly cleared his voice. The precious moment lost in that second.

“I’m coming, Lavi,” Kanda said dryly and whispered into Allen’s ear. “I want you when I get back, I’ve missed…us.” Allen’s heart pumped rapidly and it felt like it missed a beat here and there. Thank goodness it was from emotions and not a physical condition.

“I’ll be waiting,” Allen’s words came out breathless and he too wanted to express those same three words to Kanda, but it would have to wait until Kanda returned and they were making love. Fuck, every nerve ending was firing all at once and the sensation he felt for Kanda was overpowering.

“Later, sweetheart,” he said and gave Allen a chaste kiss on his lips and released him.

Allen waved back at Kanda when he got into the truck and watched him drive away. Damn, if he wasn’t deeply in love with the man and prayed Kanda loved him back. Tiedoll had watched the enamoredness between the young couple and his heart soared that Allen _was_ that one special person for his son.

“You’re in love with him.” It was a statement, not a question from Lavi as they drove towards town. Kanda was silent for a minute.

“Yes, I am,” Kanda declared.

“Have you told him?” There must be something interesting out the side window the way Kanda couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Not yet, but I’m going to when I get back,” Kanda announced to his best friend. He turned his head to look at Lavi’s profile. He didn’t see any tension or anger on his friend’s attractive face.

“Do you have a problem with it?” he asked gently. Surely, his friend liked Allen and it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Lavi turned to meet his friend’s gaze.

“Not at all, I thought when Allen walked into your life it was destined to be. He’s the best thing that has ever happened for you. Don’t let him get away, Kanda. I see how much you love him,” Lavi countered and grinned at his friend before he turned his eye back on the road.

“Yeah, he is the best thing to walk into my life in a very long time,” Kanda uttered and returned to gaze out the side window. “Yes, he’s the one,” Kanda smiled and they rode the rest of the way to town in silence.

Back at the ranch, “I love him, Link,” Allen told his friend without looking up. Allen sat in the music room at the desk where he worked on the last song of the album. He still struggled with the words for the melody he had written.

“I know. I saw it coming the first time you laid eyes on him at the bar in Dallas,” his friend replied.

“I wanted to tell him last night on the phone but chickened out. When he gets back he’s coming over and I know we’ll make love and I’m going to tell him then,” Allen confided in Link.

“He deserves to know how you feel about him.”

“He’s not Tyki,” Allen grounded.

“No, Kanda’s not even in the same ball park. He’s in the elite group and I would trust him with your life.”

“I really love, him,” Allen said again not sure why he had to repeat himself maybe just to hear it out loud.

“Yes, sweetie, I know. Allen, it’s alright to fall in love again, he’s worthy to be yours,” Link confirmed. Allen feared his dream world with Kanda was just that, a dream.

Link stood next to the chair Allen was seated in. Allen swiveled to face his friend and Link extended both hands down which Allen took. Gently Link pulled his friend up from the chair and into his arms. It was exactly what Allen needed. The young musician inhaled his best friend’s Jasmine scent and was comforted by the familiarity that clung to him—he felt vulnerable.

After a time Link asked, “Feel better?”

Allen’s head rested on Link’s shoulder and utter, “Yes, much better. Link?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Please don’t leave me just because Kanda will be in my life. I know it’s selfish of me, but I couldn’t bear to lose your presence around me even if it means Lavi’s with us,” Allen requested and pulled back to look at Link. Link grinned at him.

“If things change, Allen, we’ll work them out together because you mean just as much to me. Now, why don’t you go back to writing? There should be enough emotions inside of you now that could clearly make a song,” Link teased and Allen chuckled.

“Back to writing it is. Thank you, Link, you’re a true friend.” Link released Allen and he sat back down to write.

In town, Lavi and Kanda were counting the bags of grain being loaded into the back of the truck when Rouvelier showed up.

“I see you need less feed than last time, Kanda. Still losing cattle? Damn, those rustlers could cost you the ranch,” Rouvelier taunted Kanda. The man leaned against the loading dock that was out back of the supple store. He pulled a used cigar out of his shirt pocket and lit it. Puffs of grey smoke billowed into the air as he stoked the cigar, its end red with embers.

“Rouvelier, why don’t you go bother someone else,” Kanda retorted and held his anger in check as he looked over the list of supplies.

“We have a problem over here, Kanda? Is this man holding you up getting your supplies?” The sheriff asked as his eyes squinted on Rouvelier. Kanda kept quiet and took the sack of grain Lavi handed down to him.

“Maybe it would be best for you to move along, Malcolm, just so there’s not any trouble,” Sheriff Lee recommended. Rouvelier didn’t bat an eye at the sheriff’s insistence and stared at Kanda. Kanda still stayed quiet and smirked at the bastard.

“All right, Komui,” Rouvelier said and started to turn to walk away. “Oh Kanda, your faggot boyfriend? Yeah, I know you’re queer. Well, _his_ boyfriend has been asking around town if anyone has seen the white-haired fag, just thought you’d like to know,” he chuckled.

Kanda’s face registered shock as well as Lavi’s. They froze. Rouvelier twisted the knife deeper.

“Oh, sorry, you didn’t know he had a boyfriend? I guess he forgot to tell you with you jamming your cock up his ass. See ya around,” Rouvelier taunted Kanda further.

Kanda held it together until he was out of sight then his knees buckled. The sheriff grabbed him by the arm and Lavi jumped off the loading dock.

“Moyashi has a boyfriend? Why didn’t he tell me?” Kanda groaned from emotional pain. _Was everything a lie? Was he just leading me on?_ Thoughts of betrayal raced through his mind—Alma all over again. Lavi was just as shock to hear the news about Allen’s boyfriend—it just didn’t fit Allen’s personality to lie.

“Kanda, there has to be an explanation for this. Don’t believe everything Rouvelier says. The man is always looking for ways to hurt you,” Lavi urged not wanting to believe any of this was true.

“He’s right Kanda, there has to be an explanation,” Sheriff Lee agreed. “I didn’t trust the man when I met him this morning and I don’t know how Rouvelier found out you were gay.”

“Sheriff, first of all I don’t give a damn if the town knows I’m gay, and second, when the hell did you met Allen’s boyfriend?” Kanda yelled harshly full of anger.

“Settle down, Kanda. The man stopped me on the street this morning asking about a white-haired young man. I didn’t tell him anything. I’ve put some calls in to check him out, hell I don’t even know if he gave me his real name,” he explained.

“Never mind,” Kanda uttered crisply. “Lavi, let’s get this stuff loaded. Someone has a lot of explaining to do when we get back.” Lavi nodded, suddenly bristling. He couldn’t bear that Kanda’s heart was broken from the news.

“Kanda I should drive. You’re too upset to be behind the wheel,” Lavi pleaded with his friend who hopped into the driver’s side of the truck.

“Get in Lavi,” Kanda ordered bitterly. Lavi did as he was told and Kanda spun out of the supply store’s parking lot.

Kanda drove the speed limit—but just barely. There was a stone, cold silence in the cab of the truck that could have frosted the windshield. Kanda processed the shock that Allen had lied to him, embers of anger smoldered in his chest. Then the silence was broken.

“I should have known it was too good to be true, that he was too good to be true. What happened? Did they have a little spat and he leaves angry and picks up with me? The bastard! How could he do this to me?” his anger rose the more he thought about it. He had fallen in love with a guy who was already taken and he betrayed him, just like Alma did. Unconsciously, his foot pressed down on the accelerator.

“Kanda, cool down. You don’t know the whole story about his alleged boyfriend. I won’t believe Allen is that sort of person,” Lavi tried reasoning with his friend.

“Just like Alma, Lavi, the only difference is I didn’t find Allen in bed with another man!” Kanda barked exploding at Lavi. “It’s been four fucking months! Don’t you think he would have found the time to tell me? At least it hasn’t been three years!”

“Kanda, you should slow down. Why don’t you let me drive? You’re not emotional stable to be driving. Please, Kanda,” Lavi pleaded.

Kanda suddenly turned the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes hard making them both lunge forward, their seat belts snapped into place so they wouldn’t go through the window shield. Lavi waited for the rush that surged through his body to calm down while Kanda pounded on the steering wheel with his hands.

The Asian flung open the truck door, jumped out and walked around the back of the truck. Lavi opened his door, jumped down and headed for the back of the truck immediately. Lavi hadn’t made it past the cabs second door when he heard Kanda vomiting and hurried back to the cab and grabbed napkins out of the glove compartment.

Lavi rushed to the back of the truck and handed Kanda the napkins. “Jesus Kanda, are you alright? You’re scaring the crap out of me,” Lavi exclaimed and his friend took the napkins and wiped his mouth.

“Fuck no, Lavi, I’m not alright! Get in, you’re driving,” Kanda growled, his order made Lavi jump and hastily climbed back into the driver’s side. They rode the rest of the way home in silence, thank goodness, but there wasn’t any sign of Kanda cooling down.

 _Oh crap, there’ll be fireworks when we get home. I wish I could warn Allen and Link_ , Lavi thought worried what the outcome might be. He hasn’t seen Kanda this angry, not even with Alma, he really does love Allen.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, the secret of Allen’s ex-boyfriend exploded in Allen’s face. I believe he react like a man in love. This is the first real test in their relationship. Is their young love for each other strong enough to keep them together? Or, will the past pain from Kanda’s relationship with Alma prove to be too much for Kanda to overcome. I guess we’ll have to wait until next week to find out…


	14. Subject to Accusation

* * *

Lavi pulled into the ranch’s long driveway. He dreaded what Kanda might say to Allen when they were face to face, and to think the day had started out so happy, and now would end in bitter pain. Lavi was sure Kanda would be swift in breaking their relationship, but he had no idea how Allen would react—devastated he was sure.

Tiedoll was in the garden cutting a bouquet of flowers when he looked up at the sound of a truck bouncing down the driveway at a clip. He recognized their pickup and stopped what he was doing to greet his son and Lavi. The redhead pulled the truck up in front of the house, slammed on the brakes, and threw it into park; dust billowed from behind at the sudden stop.

“What the heck—”The abrupt stoppage of the pickup startled Tiedoll, and his son’s neck-breaking speed to get out of the passenger’s side. Kanda slammed the door shut with a loud clunk and growled under his breath in anger as he marched in the opposite direction from the house.

Tiedoll gaped at Lavi who almost fell out of the cab as he quickly exited not shutting the truck door and hastily ran after Kanda. “What the heck just happened?” Tiedoll muttered completing his original question. He heard Lavi’s voice pleading when he called out to his son who was headed in the direction of the cabin.

“Kanda, please do this civilly, you have to hear his side…” Lavi beseeched one last time frantically walking backwards in front of his friend. Kanda pushed him out of his way hard enough to make Lavi stumble backwards almost landing on his butt.

“Like hell, I have to listen to his side of the story!” Kanda roared as he continued to stomp towards Allen’s cabin.

Tiedoll caught up with Lavi and grabbed his arm. “What’s going on?” Tiedoll insisted urgently. He was taken aback by his son’s behavior and anger. _What could have brought this on?_

“Rouvelier told Kanda that Allen’s boyfriend was in town looking for him,” Lavi blurted out and headed once again after Kanda.

“Boyfriend?” he asked bewildered. “Oh no, I have to call Cross immediately.” Concerned for Allen, Tiedoll whirled around and rushed back the house. Cross would know what to do if Tyki was in town.

“Tiedoll, would you mind telling Noise and Timothy to unload the truck when they’re done with lunch?” Lavi’s quavering voice hollered over to Tiedoll.

“Yes, of course,” Tiedoll replied and went inside the house.

“Noise, I need you and Timothy to take care of the supplies in the truck. There’s a problem that’s arose for Kanda and Lavi,” Tiedoll informed his ranch hand matter-of-factly with Timothy at the dining table too. Tiedoll rushed by them to his office and shut the door and called Cross.

Meanwhile, Kanda stormed up the cabin steps, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it hard then flung the door wide open with such force it crashed against the wall and bounced back at Kanda leaving a cracked dent in the sheetrock.

Allen and Link stood in the living room when the door burst open and slammed into the wall frightening both of them. Link automatically jumped in front of Allen to protect him but relaxed when he saw it was Kanda. Link was about to stepped away when he saw the glare of anger and hurt that brewed in Kanda’s eyes. _What the heck?_ Link chanced a quick glance over at Lavi who stood motionless in the doorway, uneasiness written all over his face. He gave Link a faint smile, definitely in discomfort about Kanda’s outburst.

“Kanda!” Allen exclaimed when he too noticed the anger flashing in his boyfriend’s stormy deep blue eyes, baring his teeth and his jaw clenched tight.

“What happened?” Allen yelped in fear, his heart clobbered against his chest, and a shiver ran down his spine unsure why his lover looked so furious.

“Secrets, that’s what happened!” Kanda roared, his nostrils flared and marched right up in front of Link his dark eyes blazed threateningly at Allen. _Oh shit, he’s learned I’m the Crown Clown_ , flashed through Allen’s mind.

“You two-timing bastard! So when were you planning on telling me you had a _boyfriend_?!” he barked, spit spewed from his mouth and his lips curled back like a mad animal.

“All of this was a game to you!” Kanda waved his arms in the air then dropped them.

“You disgust me!” Kanda bellowed in a deep baritone voice that shook Allen to his core.

Kanda kept his hands fisted at his sides or he swore he’d hit something. His muscles quivered he was so rancorous, his beautiful face rigid, his body tight with tension. Allen saw the emotional pain of betrayal in his lover’s eyes and thought Kanda was ready to hit him; he deserved to be hit, he hadn’t been honest with Kanda.

Link still stood in front of Allen his chest thrust out, his lighter blue eyes turned darker as they narrowed on Kanda. His short, blond eyebrows pressed together to form a dangerous deep scowl as he stood solidly ready to protect Allen if he must. No one in their right mind would approach Allen if they wanted to live by the angry fury Link showed in his facial features and his bodily stance.

“ _Don’t_ you _dare_ lay a finger on him,” Link growled ominously like a cougar ready to pounce on his prey. Kanda backed down.

“Kanda, please let me explain, he’s not…” Allen begged.

“Don’t bother telling me he’s not…” Kanda couldn’t say the word his throat tightened and his eyes glossed over.

“I heard it in town he’s been looking for you, so don’t let me stand in the way of the two of you getting back together, “Kanda snorted and quickly turned around and stomped out the door.

Allen’s face turned white as a ghost and he grabbed Link’s arm to steady him. Lavi had been standing in the doorway throughout Kanda’s verbal assault, helpless to stop his friend from ruining his life with someone he loved. Kanda brushed past him and marched over to Tiedoll’s house.

Lavi looked at Link with concern then at Allen. Allen’s face drained from all color and fainted. Link grabbed him and swung him up into his arms before he hit the floor and Lavi instantly was beside him. Link laid Allen on the couch and Lavi grabbed the throw cover on the back of the couch to lay over him.

“Please, watch him,” Link’s shaky voice asked and rushed into the bathroom wetting a facecloth. The months Link had been at the ranch Lavi had never seen him unnerved until now.

Link came back, sat down next to Allen and lightly patted the folded cool cloth on Allen’s lovely face. Slowly Allen opened his eyes then tears streamed down his redden cheeks. Allen’s heart shattered into a million pieces like a plethora of ting pieces of glass that crashed on a ceramic floor.

“I-I thought he knew, Link,” Allen babbled over and over. “I did…I…I thought he knew.”

“He-he walked out on me. Link, the one man in my life I’ve truly love and he’s gone,” Allen sobbed, his chest felt raw and shredded inside, it was difficult to breath and his stomach writhe nauseated.

“I’m going to be sick.” Allen fell off the couch and scrambled to the bathroom toilet. He knelt with his head over the bowl and vomited.

Link started after Allen but stopped in front of Lavi and looked at him. The poor man wasn’t sure what to do. “I need to look after him. You should be with Kanda, he needs you,” Link said solemnly and brushed a kiss on Lavi’s lips.

“I’ll talk with you later,” Lavi replied quietly and walked to the door to leave. At the door’s threshold he turned to look at back at Link once again. Their eyes met and Lavi gave him a sorrowful smile.  

“For the record, Lavi, it’s not Allen’s boyfriend, it’s his ex-boyfriend and that’s one of the reason we came here—Allen’s “personal problem”. Allen thought Kanda’s father had already explained all of this to him. We’ll talk later,” Link informed his lover.

“Thanks Link for clearing that up. I couldn’t believe Allen was the sort of man to cheat on someone he cares deeply about. Yes, we’ll talk later, sweetie.” Lavi turned and walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him. He glanced back through the window and watched his lover rush into the bathroom to help Allen.

Lavi stood on the cabin’s front porch for a minute deep in thought. He had known there was more to the story than what Rouvelier had said. _Damn the man!_ He better find Kanda.

Kanda had stomped through the house directly to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him jiggling the pictures on the wall and locked it. His world has just crashed around him and the pain was intense and felt as if someone lodged a knife in his heart. He was on the verge of tears. Not being able to hold them back they trickled down his cheeks from his extreme anger and hurt.

“Kanda, I need to speak with you about this. You need to let Allen explain. It’s not what Rouvelier told you, it’s much more complicated and serious than that. Please, Kanda,” Tiedoll pleaded. His chest burned with his son’s pain.

“I wanna be left alone,” Kanda choked, all his energy sapped from his rage.

“Kanda, its Lavi. Would you let me in? Please Kanda, it’s not Allen’s boyfriend it’s his _ex_ -boyfriend,” Lavi informed his friend as he tried to make Kanda understand, but Kanda wasn’t listening to Lavi, he listened only to his heart that pounded hard against his chest and ached for his lover, the man he loved.

Tiedoll and Lavi tried again and again to get Kanda to open the door to talk about this. Finally Kanda had calmed enough that he laid there for a moment and let what Lavi said sink in. Kanda wiped away his tears and got up off the bed and walked to the door unlocking it. He cracked it open and peered out at his father’s worried face and Lavi’s anxious one.

“Please come out Kanda and let me explain Allen’s situation. I should have when he first arrived, but Cross didn’t want anyone knowing about Tyki,” Tiedoll apologized his own heart ached at the sight of his son’s swollen red eyes. Now he regretted not telling his son everything, or at least everything he knew.

“All right,” Kanda gave in and opened the door further. His father placed his hand on his son’s shoulder then wrapped his arm around him as he, Kanda and Lavi walked out to the living room. Kanda sat down on the couch with his father and Lavi took the recliner.

As promised, Tiedoll explained to Kanda everything he knew about Allen’s situation that Cross had told him. “It was one of the reasons Allen had come here; to get away from his ex and keep him safe.”

“But, from what you’re saying son, Tyki’s in town. I’ve phone Cross already, and he’s probably already in his car heading here. I don’t know enough about the situation, so I’m not sure how safe Allen is right now,” Tiedoll said his voice sounded anxious.

“Oh my god, what have I done? I should have listened to you Lavi. I just couldn’t stop my anger. Could he ever forgive me?” Kanda groaned at what he had done. He has always stayed in control even when he went through the betrayal of Alma’s affairs. Why did this hurt so much more then Alma? Did being in love with Allen cause him to flip? Or was he jealous?

“I have to go and apologize to Moyashi,” Kanda said agitated at the thought Allen may not forgive him. He had been cruel to his lover and he had to fix this. Kanda got up and Lavi did too and they both walked to the door.

“I’ll be down at the barn if you need me. I’ll double check to make sure the supplies were put away. It looks like rain and they need to be under cover,” Lavi told Kanda and walked out with him.

“Good luck, Kanda,” Lavi said and patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Thanks Lavi.”

Dark, low nimbostratus clouds blocked the late afternoon sun with the possibility of rain. Kanda walked up the path to the cabin and saw a light on in the living room. He felt like a heel verbally assaulting Allen without finding out the truth first. He could only hope Allen would find room in his broken heart to forgive him.

He walked up the steps and stood in front of the door, his knuckles ready to knock. How embarrassing, but he was determined to set things straight for both their sakes. Kanda knocked. There was a shuffle of footsteps, the curtain drew back and Link peeked out. He unlocked the door and slightly opened it.

“What can I do for you, Kanda,” Link asked bitterly, blocking the threshold.

“I have to talk with Allen. I need to apologize for my atrocious behavior,” Kanda urged quietly bowing his head and took his hat off and fiddled with it between his fingers. Link gave him a thoughtful look.

“Oh, come inside,” Link gave in and Kanda slipped by the blond and went inside. Link immediately closed and locked the door behind him.

“He was devastated by the breakup and I had to give him a mild sedative to calm him down. Everything was too overwhelming for him,” Link sighed. The day’s events had tire Allen’s blond friend as well, his lovely face was ashen and fatigued. Link was still angry at Kanda.

“Tiedoll explained some about Allen’s ex-boyfriend,” Kanda announced.

“I am sure Allen will fill you in on the more personal parts, Tiedoll only knows a very small part of the story. _Do not_ push him Kanda, there’s more to him then you know,” Link stated. “He has to talk when he’s ready, understood?” Kanda nodded yes.

“Fair enough,” Kanda replied, hating himself for making Allen so fragile. What has he done to his precious Moyashi?

“You might as well go to his bedroom. He was resting and hopefully sleeping by now. He’s hurting like hell over losing you.”

“He hasn’t lost me…not if he wants me back,” Kanda said solemnly.

“Then go to him, I’m going to lie down.” Link headed for his bedroom.

“Thanks Link,” Kanda said as he walked towards Allen’s bedroom.

“Oh Link, someone left some white orchids on the front porch addressed to Allen,” he said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Link froze in place, stunned.

Kanda quietly opened Allen’s bedroom door. A wedge of light from the stove’s hood casted across Allen’s lithe body lying in the bed covered with a sheet and blanket. Allen laid facing Kanda. His heart ached as he gazed at his lover. The skin around his beautiful eyes were red and puffy from the torrid of tears the young man had shed over Kanda walking out of his life.

His once soft porcelain skin looked ashen and dull from his heartbreak—the glow no longer there. Kanda swallowed hard over the lump in his throat as he gazed at the results his rage had brought to his boyfriend, and swore he would never treat Allen like that ever again, that is, if Allen found it in his heart to forgive him.

Kanda stepped into the room, closed the door quietly behind him and walked to the side of the bed. Allen’s nude body lay under the covers and Kanda yearned to feel his lover’s warm-soft skin against his and hold him close. He swallowed hard. He wanted to absorb all Allen’s pain. Kanda quietly took his boots off and stripped out of his clothes then slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed.

He slid closer to Allen and placed an arm around his trim waist and his rough hand lightly rubbed his lover’s stomach. Allen shuddered and slid back against Kanda’s chest, spooning in front of him and their fingers intertwined. Allen brought them up for a kiss.

“Please forgive me, Kanda,” Allen pleaded his voice hoarse and groggy from medication and crying.

“There’s nothing to forgive, my Moyashi. It is I who asks for your forgiveness. I wouldn’t even take the time for you to explain. I am so sorry, sweetheart,” Kanda apologized, his baritone voice gruff from yelling, but was still like music to Allen’s ears. He had been afraid he would never hear Kanda’s voice again and now he wanted to hear it for a lifetime.

“I love you, Allen.”

The words zinged through Allen, the words that would heal his heart. Allen slowly rolled over to face Kanda and placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s sweet plump lips.

“I love you too, Kanda,” Allen echoed. “And of course I forgive you.”

Allen could hardly believe his ears. Kanda loved him. Loved him for the person he was, not the famous performer and musician on stage or for all the money he had. This man loved him because he was Allen, just plain old Allen.

“Are we all right, Allen?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, we’re all right, Kanda,” Allen replied.

“Good.”

Kanda’s lips sealed with his precious Moyashi’s for a kiss that started out gentle and sweet then deepened with more urgency. He didn’t care if Allen had an ex-boyfriend who was after him, hell, he’d be chasing after him too if he had to, but Allen _loved_ him and that was all that matter. He pulled back from their kiss.

“You can tell me everything in the morning. Tiedoll told me what he knew, but I felt there had to be more. I want to hear it from you, my love,” Kanda said, brushing the back of his hand against Allen cool cheek.

“Right now I need to make love to you, need to know this is real. I need to know you’re only mine,” Kanda’s husky voice trembled.

“Yes, I need that too,” he whispered. Kanda rolled on top of Allen and Allen welcomed his lover’s weight with pleasure. Allen shuddered with anticipation when their harden cocks pressed together, precome oozing from them both.

Kanda captured Allen’s lips once again and pressed his tongue against them for entrance into his warm cavern. He sighed deeply when Allen opened for him and their tongues sought out each other and twisted in their familiar dance of passion. Allen’s hands rubbed his lover’s ass and caressed their way up his sides to his lover’s nipples, pinching each one as Kanda groaned and the vibration was felt through their kisses.

This is what Allen needed. He also needed to know Kanda was all his and he gladly submitted himself to his lover. Kanda growled into the kiss at his lover’s submission and reached for the nightstand drawer blindly, not wanting to break their kiss.

His fingers found the drawer handle and opened it and felt around for the bottle of lube. He snatched it out of the drawer and snapped the top open. Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda’s waist and with a generous amount of slick lube on his fingers, Kanda oiled Allen’s entrance then inside. Allen hissed when Kanda added a second finger and Allen bucked against them wanting them deeper.

“Need you inside, Kanda,” Allen purred sexily, which Kanda’s cock reacted to his lover’s sultry voice and throbbed ecstatically anticipating his lover’s hot, tight channel surrounding him. Kanda added a third finger.

“I’m ready, need you Kanda,” Allen begged. Kanda was more than happy to comply and withdrew his fingers and aligned his cock to his lover’s welcoming entrance. The moment he entered, Allen’s channel muscles sucked him in further and he buried his cock to the root with one swift thrust.

“Fuck you’re tight…I love it,” Kanda moaned. “God, I need you. I’ll never walk away from you again, Moyashi, I promise.”

“Just fuck me already,” Allen urgently pleaded. That’s what Kanda planned on doing, fucking his lover hard and deep.

Kanda’s mouth sucked on Allen’s ear lope then stuck his wet tongue in his lover’s ear then blew on the wetness. Allen groaned and shivered with pleasure. Kanda’s kisses trailed down his eager lover’s neck. Allen turned his head to give Kanda better access and Kanda’s mouth sucked hard drawing the blood to the surface leaving marks—claiming Allen as his.

The primal need was unleashed and Kanda passionately, but roughly pounded into Allen’s ass, his lover taking ever thrust joyfully, crying out for more—harder and faster. Their love making was not soft and gentle as it normally was, but one of need and claiming each other so no other man would ever satisfy them; they were meant to be together as one.

“I’m close Kanda,” Allen breathlessly murmured. Kanda gripped his lover’s cock to bring him to climax as he too approached the glorious orgasm that barreled through him and blew his mind the moment Allen creamed between them and over his hand, his lover’s hot spunk spurting slick and sticky on their skin.

There had been a spattering of stars behind Allen’s eyes and then blackness as his orgasm surged forth and felt Kanda’s hot semen fill his channel as he yelled out Kanda’s name as Kanda did his. Kanda’s boneless body collapsed on Allen after he milked himself dry and they both lied panting, inhaling the satisfying smell of sweat and semen.

After a moment, Kanda sighed and rolled off Allen and the bed to retrieve a warm wet facecloth. He cleaned himself up first then returned to Allen and gently cleaned his lover who looked at him through half-lidded contented eyes. Kanda wiped his lover with a dry towel and threw both on the floor and slid back in under the covers.

“That was outstanding,” Allen whispered with a satiated smile.

“Yes, it was. I’ve heard making-up sex is the best, and I believe we've just proven it,” Kanda smirked down at his lover, his head propped on his hand and bent elbow. Allen closed his eyes with that same beautiful smile that caught Kanda’s breath every time he saw it.

“Roll over, my Moyashi. I’ll hold you and keep you safe so you can get some sleep. Allen kissed his lover once more before he rolled over on his side and spooned into Kanda’s front. Allen felt safe and content with Kanda’s arm around him and Kanda was relieved his boyfriend had forgiven him—they were okay which allowed they both to drift off to sleep.

The crack of dawn’s light filtered through the curtains. Kanda needed to get up; he had slept longer than he should have. There were chores that had to be done before breakfast. But instead of getting up, Kanda lay on his side for a while longer with Allen’s warm body spooned close to him and in his arms. They were in the same position as when they fell asleep.

He inhaled deeply his lover’s light sandalwood scent mixed with the sex from last night and shuddered at the thought he almost lost him—almost threw all they had together away. It had been a horrific ordeal yesterday with the whole misunderstanding about Allen’s ex-boyfriend, and at the moment Kanda didn’t want to move away from his boyfriend’s warm naked body to face the morning. He wanted to make love to him again, but chores called.

Slowly and carefully he moved away from Allen’s nude body and slid out from under the covers. The air in the bedroom was briskly cool as he sat on the edge of the bed and it made him want to slide back under the covers to Allen’s warmth.

His clothes were piled in a heap where he had left them and grabbed his briefs and jeans and slid into them. He donned his t-shirt and slipped his shirt over it to staff off the chill in the room. He dressed his feet and slipped into his boots. The movement of the bed roused Allen from sleep and he cracked opened a blurred eye and watched Kanda as he dressed.

“Where are you going so early?” Allen asked as he rubbed the seeds and crusted tears from his eyes. Kanda zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt before he sat back down on the bed and leaned over to Allen.

“I have chores that need to be done by breakfast, but I’ll see you later, my Moyashi,” he said and swiped his finger down Allen’s cute nose and kissed his forehead.

“We still need to talk, so I can explain about my ex-boyfriend,” he reminded Kanda. They loved each other and he had to come clean about who Tyki was in his life.

“We will. Tiedoll called your guardian last night and left a message. He feels Cross will show up this morning. It would seem my father and your guardian must have been very good friends in the past. We’re lucky to have them,” Kanda said quietly distracted for a moment.

“Sweetie, I must go before Lavi calls me, or comes rapping on the front door and wakes Link up. Though, he may have even stayed here last night after I came to bed with you,” Kanda said as an afterthought. “Anyway, I gotta go, I’ll see you soon.”

Kanda kissed this lover one more time before he got up and opened the bedroom door. He turned his head and glanced back at Allen lying on the bed, sexy as hell and smiled at the man he loved. He already had a semi hard cock for his lover, but didn’t act on it instead he walked out and quietly closed the door.

Kanda grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen table and his eyes caught the stems of the white orchids in the trash can. Why would Link throw them away? Who were they from? The envelope that came with the flowers sat on the counter. Kanda had an overwhelming urge to pick up the envelope to see who they were from, but he steeled himself from being nosy and left the cabin.

It was a brisk morning as Kanda walked quickly to the barn. “Good morning, Kanda. I certainly wasn’t expecting to see you this morning,” his friend greeted with a smirk.

“Why would you say that? I’m always here to help with morning chores, though I am late,” Kanda countered while drawing water in a bucket for the horses.

“Maybe because I saw you go into Allen’s cabin and didn’t come back out. So Allen must have forgiven you,” he replied nonchalantly. He scooped oats and grain in a bucket to feed the horses.

“Seriously, bro, I hope you two patched things up because he’s sure as hell’s your guy. You deserve to be happy and since that man walked into your life, I haven’t seen you this content in years.”

Kanda stopped what he was doing. If anyone other than Tiedoll knew him it was Lavi. Lavi was the first person he shared his secret about liking boys when they began middle school and damn if his friend didn’t already know. It was then that he found out Lavi liked boys too along with girls which confused the hell out of his friend.

“Lavi,” Kanda turned and leaned his back against the stall door and crossed his arms over his chest. “I told Allen I loved him last night.”

“And…”

“He loves me. He fucking loves me, Lavi. They were the most magical words when he said them in that low, soft sexy voice of his,” Kanda announced. Lavi looked at the glow on his friend’s face and his eyes glittered dreamily enraptured by love. Yeah, his beauteous friend had it bad, he was truly in love.

“I’m happy for you, bro. You know, that night in the bar when your eyes caught him dancing? I saw you were smitten with him. Then you couldn’t forget about him even after weeks when we came home. But I knew you had it bad for the man when I saw your face on the day he arrived here. Yeah, I knew then you were a goner,” Lavi reminisced out loud.

“Shit, Lavi, sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself,” Kanda quipped when he snapped out of his dreamlike state. He dropped his arms and pushed off the stall door to get some hay.

“It’ll be breakfast soon so let’s get our work done,” Kanda ordered and went back to his chores. Lavi smirked at his friend. Even though he talked gruff, the sunshine was still bright in his deep blue eyes.

While Lavi and Kanda worked, Cross pulled into the driveway and parked his car. It was a little past five-thirty in the morning when Tiedoll came out onto the porch to greet him. The redhead took a moment to really look at his old friend. After all these years he was still good-looking and radiant, in fact he may be handsomer being a little older.

Cross opened his car door, got out and shut it. He walked up the steps and shook hands with Tiedoll and gave each other a one arm hug, their hands still clasped in a handshake. Tiedoll opened the porch door and Cross held it for his friend to enter the house.

“Come on in Marion, coffee’s on and I’ve made your favorite coffee cake.”

“Froi, you always did like spoiling me,” Cross chuckled and went to the kitchen cabinet and pulled down mugs. He poured two cups of coffee and brought them to the table while Tiedoll cut the coffee cake.

“How’s Allen doing? I worried all night on my way here. Allen has suffered so much over the last five years and I had feared this might happen. By the messages I received from Link, he’s in love with your boy,” Cross said and sipped his coffee and took the plate Tiedoll offered him. Tiedoll sat down in the chair next to Cross.

“Yes, he is and Kanda’s in love with him. I could hear Kanda’s argument from the porch; it was horrible the way Kanda tore into your boy. It broke my heart. To be fair to my son, he honestly felt betrayed by Allen and that ripped his heart to shreds.

“It’s my entire fault for not telling Kanda, but I would no more betray your trust then Allen would Kanda’s,” said Tiedoll sadly. His eyes dropped to his mug, his fingers gripped around the handle and the other rested on the table. Cross placed his larger hand over Tiedoll’s and squeezed it in comfort.

“I thank you for that, Froi, you have no idea how much it means to me. And, honestly, I’m sorry I put you into this awkward position with your son,” Cross apologized and stroked the back of Tiedoll’s hand and fought the temptation to hold it.

“Froi, there’s more to the story then what I told you, but it’s not my story to tell—its Allen’s. Things have gotten worse and I have to ask Allen how safe he feels in staying here any longer. When Link talked to me last night, Allen had felt he should leave the ranch for both of your safety…”

“Leave the ranch?” Kanda echoed. The two never heard the front door open. Cross snatched his hand away from Tiedoll’s.

“Moyashi’s not leaving. He’s forgiven me and if he needs protecting, I’ll protect him,” Kanda proclaimed, not believing Allen would consider leaving him.

Lavi walked in behind Kanda with a bewildered look on his face and closed the door. Kanda came into the kitchen, pulled out a chair across from Cross and sat down. Lavi stood at the door not really sure if he should stay by the tension he felt in the room.

“Come in Lavi and take a seat. I have breakfast warmed in the oven.” Tiedoll got up and poured two mugs of coffee and sat them on the table.

Relieved, Lavi did as he was asked and sat down at the head of the table. As soon as he sat, the front door opened again and Allen and Link walked in.

“Good morning,” Allen greeted as did Link to the small assembled group at the kitchen table.

Cross stood and walked over to Allen and enfolded him into his arms. Allen held on to him tightly and fought back the tears that stung his eyes and threatened to spill—the spectacle was very endearing.

“I’m glad you came, Cross,” Allen muffled into his guardian’s shoulder as he held him tight.

“Of course I’d come.”

“I’m scared and I don’t know what to do. He’s found me, Cross. How did he find me? I thought I was safe here,” Allen inquired his voice cracked as he pulled back to look up at Cross and continued. Cross wiped the runaway tear from his son’s face.

“He…he left white orchids on the cabin's front porch last night. I found them in the trash before Link had a chance to tell me this morning. I asked him to read the card to me,” Allen took a deep breath.

“Tyki couldn’t have done that unless…,” Allen whimpered his hands gripped onto Cross’s arms and slightly shook them to make a point of his apprehension then suddenly stopped stunned—today was Friday—the arraignment.

“Bastard!” Cross mumbled under his breath. Cross shot a stern eye at Link as if the man had done something wrong, and he hadn't, there was nothing Link could have done. Everyone else in the room was posed frozen not sure what to make of the terror Allen felt or the reaction from the other two.

Kanda was confused, what the hell was going on. Yeah, Allen’s ex was looking for him, but surely there’s no reason to act as if it would be life or death for Allen. Kanda looked first at Cross’s grim angry expression then at Allen’s paled shocked face then at Link’s both shock then anger on his face.

“Allen? I don’t understand what’s going on. Okay, he’s your ex-boyfriend, I get that, and he has been seen in town and the flowers…” Kanda stopped. His lover was scared out of his mind about his man.

“What the hell did he do to you, Moyashi?” Kanda asked alarmed.

He felt his stomach bottom out and instinctively knew this wasn’t going to be good—Allen was visibly shaken to the core. How many nights had he held his lover’s trembling body about something he instinctively knew was fear? Now he was about to have those questions answered.

“Kanda, please give us a minute. I need to talk with Allen and Link first. Tiedoll, do you have a private room we could use?”

“Cross, you can use the study. It’s the first door on your left when you walk down the hall,” Tiedoll offered. He was as curious as his son about what was going on.

“Thank you, Froi. Link,” Cross said firmly and nodded his head towards the study. Link glanced at Lavi’s worried eyes then pulled his shoulders back and obediently followed Cross and Allen into the study. There was a soft click when they closed the door behind them and locked it.

Kanda, Lavi and Tiedoll looked at one another puzzled and wondered what was so important they had to talk in privacy. Tiedoll got up and brought the coffee pot over and filled their mugs and cut slices of coffee cake. This could take a while.

Once the door closed behind Cross, he turned to Link. “What did the card say this time?” Link took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He knew Cross would want to know this, so he pulled the card from his pocket and read what was on it.

“ _Allen, jail wouldn’t keep me away from you and before they catch me I’ll make sure you’re dead. So, it would be a good time to have your affairs in order—_ signed with a capital T.”

“Jesus, the man’s insane. Allen, please sit down.” Allen was more than happy to sit, his legs were shaky and he wasn’t sure how much longer they would hold him up. He dropped into the chair closest to him.

Cross continued. “Tyki escaped from prison late Wednesday night. In the process of his escape…he killed a guard and took the guard’s gun with him,” Cross informed his charge.

Allen went white and threw his hands over his face, bent forward and groaned. Link dropped to one knee beside him and rubbed his back and looked up at Cross’s forehead wrinkled with worry. Could Allen tolerate the rest of the news?

“Go on, Cross,” Allen croaked.

“So far they know Tyki had a visitor Wednesday morning. The guards didn’t see the slip of paper the person visiting had given him. Written on it was your flight number and where you flew out of when you came back home.”

“No, no, no, this couldn’t possibly be happening,” Allen wailed, the acid in his stomach refluxed up into his throat and made him choke.

There was a rap on the door and a frantic Kanda asked about his love, “Allen, are you alright?” Allen collected himself.

“Yes Kanda. I’m fine, we’ll be done soon,” he called out to his lover hoarsely. “I hope,” Allen muttered under his breath.

“Let me know if you need me.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Go on Cross,” Allen rasped, the vile acidulous flavor coated his throat and tongue.

“There’s an all points bulletin out for his arrest, and that he’s armed and dangerous. When you received the flowers last night, it confirmed he knows for sure where you are. We need to strategize what to do to keep you safe.”

“What else did you find out? You were going to tell me something on Tuesday night, but I was really too tired to hear whatever it was,” Allen inquired.

“Monday night a threatening note was delivered to your doorstep from Tyki. Not by mail, no return address evidently delivered by hand and left at the front door. Again, no one saw or heard whoever it was, not even the camera’s picked it up,” Cross explained.

“It couldn’t have been Tyki he was still in jail.” Allen sighed heavily.

“What was the threat…more about money?”

“Yes, this time two million dollars, in cash or he threatens to tell the world who you really are,” Cross informed.

“Fuck that bastard! How does he know?” Allen yelled this time not from fear.

“I don’t think he does know who you are, you never told him. It’s a ploy for more money. Allen, I found out that Tyki owes very large sums in gambling debts. I would assume this is why he’s blackmailing you. Secondly, he’s been dealing drugs to make money.”

“Jesus, is there anything the guy hasn’t done?” Allen asked. He felt overwhelmed.

“There’s one more thing that I need to tell you. The house was closed and locked after you left early on Thursday morning. I returned to my house and once the servants finished their work I gave them the rest of the day off. Tyki broke into your house sometime after we all left.

“How the hell this guy pulls these things off is beyond me. He took everything that would fit into the back of a tractor trailer. Luckily your music and instruments were out of the house. I don’t believe you had anything in the house that informed him who you are other than a concert pianist. But, he came back and stole the Lamborghini…”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! I swear if the cops don’t shoot him, I will!” Allen shrieked. A chair crashed to the floor in the kitchen.

“Allen!” Kanda cried out and pounded on the door and tried the door knob but it was locked. Allen went to the door, unlocked it and opened it a cracked. He saw the fear and worries in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kanda. I lost my temper. We really should be done in a few more minutes. Honestly, honey, I’m alright,” Allen said and opened the door just a little further.

“Come closer, I could use a kiss before we finish,” he urged his lover.

“Okay, if you’re sure you’re alright,” Kanda said quietly and leaned in to share a kiss. “Come out soon.”

“I will.” Allen closed the door and leaned his forehead against it. “I guess we know why all the stuff was stolen, to fence and pay off some of his debt would be my guess. Boy, I sure can pick them, can’t I?”

“Allen, you were young and vulnerable. It’s done with and in the past. You have your future to look at now. You have Kanda. But I do feel you’re in danger more than ever and we can’t trust what Tyki would do,” Cross stated and walked over to Allen and stood behind him.

“Son, we are at a point where you need to decide to leave to a safer place and possibly lose Kanda, or it’s time for you to tell him who you really are,” Cross said. Well, he certainly laid out Allen’s options, and Cross already knew what Allen should do. Come clean.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa! I wasn’t sure if Kanda would put his fist into a wall or smash something he was so mad. But after all was said and done, our two broken hearts came back together as one—and they confessed their love.  
> And wow, what a dangerous jerk Tyki has turned out to be. Who knows what’s ahead for Allen.  
> I must say, this was a pretty emotional chapter to write and I hope all my readers enjoyed it. Next week’s chapter should be just as intense. Until then…


	15. Coming Clean

* * *

“I made my mind up last night, Cross. I love Kanda and he loves me for who I am, not the famous musician the crowds roar for and definitely not for my money. I want to come clean because I want a life with him in it,” Allen announced firmly, more determined today than last night that he wanted to tell Kanda everything. He stood tall and erect as he looked from Cross to Link.

He didn’t expect to see the smile of approval on Link’s face nor the proud smile his father gave him which was a relief to the young man.

“That’s a very good decision, Allen. It’s time for you to have someone in your life that loves and adores you for the man you are and I highly approve of Kanda as your partner, so take a chance with him,” Cross said, he swallowed around the lump in his throat—his son has grown into a fine young man.

“You know Cross, I did have someone else in my life growing up that loved and adored me…you.” Cross’s eyes wetted which was something Allen never had the privilege to witness. He rushed into his guardians arms and hugged the man who has been everything a father would be to his own child.

“Alright, son, let’s go out there and try to explain our complicated lives,” Cross said. He looked at Link, “Including Link.” Link smiled and Cross threw an arm around Link’s shoulders in a one arm hug.

Since Cross had hired Link as Allen’s manager he has watched the two of them grow close and Link become like a big brother to Allen, at least in the Cross’s eyes. The redhead didn’t need to know they were more than that at one time.

While Cross hugged Link, Allen joined them and wrapped his arms around Link’s waist. Cross released Link so he could embrace Allen and they both wrapped themselves into a tight hug and nuzzled their faces into each other’s necks.

“I am so proud of you Allen I swear my heart will burst. You all ready know I’m with you on this and how hard it will be for you to tell Kanda. I’ll be right by your side. I love you, Allen,” Link softly declared to his best friend.

“Thanks Link, I love you too. You are my family; always remember that, no one knows me as well as you. I couldn’t do this without you here,” Allen whispered hoarsely and fought the tears that stung his eyes.

From the kitchen Kanda heard the click of the lock from the study’s door and watched it open and the three collaborating men walked out. Kanda’s heartbeat slammed sharply against his chest; his throat was dry and felt constricted when his eyes landed on the man he was in love with. Kanda didn’t care what it was Allen held secret, not even if he was a fugitive from the law, because he loved him and would accept anything that had happened in his past. Kanda was about to prove his loyalty and love he shared with Allen.

When Allen came into the kitchen, his heart rate sped up and his stomach did flip-flops and felt queasy inside. This was worse than any large audience he’d ever had to perform in front of. Though this time everything rode on his future with the most incredible man he’s ever met. He loved Kanda deep in his soul and wanted him in his life forever.

Allen wetted his lips and swallowed. Cross and Link stood on either side of him and he tried to absorb their strength. Allen looked up at Cross then turned and looked at Link for courage and received their nods to go ahead. The both of them took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze then released them.

The silent communication of support between the threesome had not gone unnoticed by any of the three who stood before Allen.

“I need to explain to all three of you about me, but especially to you Kanda. Do you think we could do this in the living room? You might need a comfortable chair to sit in…it may take me a while,” Allen requested nervously.

“Alright Moyashi, let’s do as he’s asked,” Kanda replied and took Allen’s hand in his and walked into the living room. Kanda sat down and motion for Allen to sit, but he shook his head no.

“I need to stand, sweetheart,” Allen replied softly.

Kanda’s eyes, as well as Lavi’s and Tiedoll’s, caught Cross nodding to Link towards the front door and he walked over and locked it. Cross made sure the windows were secure and the drapes were pulled across them. No one said anything about the atypical actions of both men. They were securing the premises. _What the hell did Allen have to tell them that required such privacy?_ Kanda pondered.

Allen looked around the area and felt safer with everything locked and covered from prying eyes now that Tyki knew where he was. He sighed heavily in relief.

“I apologize for taking the liberty of locking the door and windows and closing the drapes. We’re doing it for Allen’s safety in case anyone is watching,” Link explained. Allen motioned his friend to have a seat and Link gave him a quizzable arch of his blonde eyebrow. Allen smiled at him and whispered it was alright, so Link sat down in back of where Allen stood.

“Thanks Link, please both of you help me out when…you know when. Okay?” Allen inquired and looked at Cross and Link one more time before he focused on the three men sitting before him.

“I want to say something before you start, Allen,” Kanda stated and got up off the couch. He moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. Allen thought he’d faint if Kanda said anything negative about their relationship, he paled. Kanda took both of Allen's hands in his.

“I just want you to know, now, before you tell me anything…I don’t care what happened in your past. I don’t care if you’re a fugitive from the law because I love you, Allen Walker. I love the man standing in front of me and I want to…” Kanda swallowed, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how that may be…we would work it out,” Kanda said with more heartfelt emotions then Allen had felt from any other boyfriend or lover and squeezed Allen's hands as an added gesture.

Allen blinked his eyes several time to stop tears from falling. He was speechless. Allen’s love shone in those beautiful silvery eyes Kanda loved. There was no doubt in Kanda’s mind by the way Allen looked at him the man felt the same as he did.

“Ditto to all of that,” Allen said through the lump in his throat. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a light kiss then Kanda released Allen and stepped back to sit down.

“Now, you can tell me.” Kanda smiled. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room even though the foursome tried to hide them. It was a powerful statement from Kanda and the love and emotions emitted from both lovers-loud and clear. Cross was so damn proud of Kanda for saying that before Allen told him anything. Now Allen knew for sure Kanda loved him for whom he was, as Allen Walker.

It took some time, but Allen told all there was about his relationship with Tyki which was not an easy thing to revisit. But Kanda deserved to know that Tyki’s and his relationship was based on Tyki’s dominate control over him and that their relationship had been over for years.

Cross winced when Allen told stuff that he knew nothing about and an intense heat of rage boiled inside to beat the shit out of Tyki. Allen made sure to include that Link was a huge part of his life as a friend and protector and that he would never had had such a friend if Cross hadn’t hire him. This gave Cross some relief from any regrets he may have felt for not knowing what really went on behind closed doors with Tyki.

“Cross would you mind explaining what happened a few months back and what you have learned about Tyki now,” Allen asked, exhausted from his emotional story.

Allen felt Kanda had accepted everything he had said so far, because he saw no judgment in his deep blue eyes. Allen still felt anxious about telling everyone who he was; that would be the most difficult part. Would Kanda be able to accept that part of him? Would he feel betrayed again at keeping his secret?

Cross took over and explained why Tyki wanted the money and glanced at Allen every now and then to make sure he was alright. He had sat down next to Link who held his hand tightly. Surprisingly, no one asked questions but quietly and attentively listen to Cross.

As his guardian went on, Allen watched the different expressions play across the three faces as they listened, their expressions had went from surprise to shock then to anger after Cross explained the most recent events from the past couple of weeks.

Cross and Link watched for any negative reaction from anyone in the room. Link’s eyes shifted to Lavi’s as he intently listened to Cross. What would Lavi think of him after all this was out in the open? It was when Cross mentioned that the night before Allen left to come back to the ranch, Tyki had broken out of prison and killed a guard.

“He killed a guard?” Kanda asked breathless. His Moyashi was in grave danger. Lavi and Tiedoll were in shock at the revelation about how serious Allen’s problems really were.

“Yes,” Cross confirmed. The fear and concern flashed in Kanda’s eyes. Then Cross mentioned the break-in after Allen had left and that Tyki stole many of Allen’s possession which was probably sold to pay off some of the man’s debts.

“You could have still been at the house if he had come earlier,” a panicked Kanda whispered as he looked straight at Allen.

“But I wasn’t, Honey. Thank goodness I wasn’t. I was on a plane coming back to you safely,” Allen reassured his lover.

After Kanda had calmed down, Cross continued on and mentioned the blackmail, without saying who Allen was, and that Tyki had stolen Allen’s Lamborghini. Kanda’s jaw dropped open, awe stricken by the wealth that was stolen and actually belonged to Allen.

Allen’s lover’s wide eyes looked at him. He wondered what Kanda was thinking and feared the worse, even with his declaration of love in front of everyone in the room earlier he still feared what Kanda thought about him. Was all this too much for the love of his life?

Cross finished. Stunned, the three men remained silent as each one of them processed the information and allowed it to sink in. Tiedoll looked at Cross and Cross’s eye found Tiedoll’s. Even Cross feared that Tiedoll would judge him. Allen, Link and Cross all feared in their own way about the love they could lose with the person that had walked into their lives in the past few months. Tiedoll was amazed at his friend’s supportive role with the young man standing next to him as a son, just like he had with Kanda.

Kanda’s eyes were wide with astonishment. “Moyashi, how were you able to afford all this stuff?” Kanda had to ask the question though he feared Allen had been dealing drugs, or some other illegal activity to have so much money.

Allen took a deep breath, everyone’s eyes on him. “Remember what you said Kanda? You would accept me for who I am?” Allen asked just so his boyfriend would remember his promise to him. He knew this could be the make or break in their relationship.

“Yes, I accept you for who you are and I still mean that.”

Allen nervously wetted his lips, his eyes darted from Cross to Link and once again received their nod to continue. Kanda saw the support his lover needed to tell the truth. Kanda held his breath to hear the bad news as his boyfriend stared him directly in the eyes.

“First of all, Cross has been my legal guardian since I was four years old when my adoptive father passed away. I was not really raised by my uncle Neah as much as financially supported by him and lived in his home until the cottage was built later for Cross. Cross has been the father figure in my life.

“I’m sure you have heard the name of a chain of hotels called _Noah Hotel_ , well that’s my uncle,” Allen explained. Not one of the three could speak. They were shocked to say the least. Allen started to fidget under the stares and silence in the room. He shifted his eyes to look at the floor, red with embarrassment.

“Your uncle owns the chain of _Noah Hotels_?” Kanda squeaked, not sure he heard correctly. Allen lifted his eyes from the floor to Kanda.

“Yes, he’s my uncle. But there’s one more thing I have to tell you,” Allen said humbly and took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“There’s more?” Kanda asked in disbelief. How much more could there possible be after hearing about a notorious boyfriend who abused his lover, killed a guard escaping from prison, and his uncle owns _Noah Hotels_?

“Are you okay, Kanda? You still love me, right? I mean _me_ , the person, _me_?” Allen asked because he needed to make sure he really hadn’t scared him away and Kanda really loved him.

“Yes, I told you, Moyashi, I love _you_ , the person. It’s just taking me a little time to absorb all this information. I haven’t ever had a boyfriend with so much wealth,” Kanda said. He smiled at Allen with the same love that has always shone in his eyes and it gave Allen the courage to continue on. Allen glanced nervously over at Cross and Link again and sighed heavily. His eyes found Kanda’s deep blue ones and both eyes locked together.

“Kanda, I was a concert pianist growing up…”

“Well, I’ll be. I never connected your name,” Tiedoll interrupted when a light went off in his head. Allen smiled at Tiedoll recognizing his name to his music. “You’re a magnificent pianist.”

“Thank you Tiedoll, yes, I’m that Allen Walker…” Allen blushed at the compliment and was interrupted by Kanda.

“Is that where you earned your own wealth?” Kanda asked flabbergasted by this news.

“Well yes, I have a great deal of money from that since a kid,” Allen answered. He continued to keep their eyes locked on each other, Kanda never looked away.

“Yes, I am Allen Walker, concert pianist,” Allen reiterated.

“When I went to college I shifted gears in music. Cross had been my sole supporter in my teenage years and helped with my rebellion against my uncle’s wishes for me to only play classical piano. I wanted to let loose and fulfill a crazy dream. With Cross’s emotional support and encouragement and Link’s, my dream came true.

“None of you can ever allow anyone to know who I really am, please understand…”

“We’re very serious about this, _no one_ must know,” Cross reiterated.

“Kanda my stage name is _Crown Clown_.” Allen thought Kanda was going to faint when he heard his confession.

 _Holy fuck, the sexy piano player whose hips and movements mesmerized me and damn that voice that touched me deep inside._ Kanda looked closer at Allen, yes, of course, like the young man he had met that one night in the bar with the hips and body that seduced him—mesmerized him because they were the _Crown Clown’s_!

“Kanda, _please_ say something. It’s a stage name. Yes, it’s me that lets loose on stage, but I am the same person you fell in love with. You’re truly the first person who fell in love with Allen and not the _Crown Clown_ or my money,” Allen pleaded; he felt his heart would break into pieces if his lover rejected him. A tear ran down his cheek at the mere thought, but Kanda was still processing the fact his boyfriend was the _Crown_.

Link made a movement to get up to comfort his friend when Cross put his hand up and stopped him. Cross stood and brought Allen into the comfort of his strong arms and kissed the top of his head. “You were excellent in explaining everything, I’m proud of you Allen. That took a lot of courage,” Cross consoled his son for the minutes it took Kanda to collect himself.

Kanda rose from the couch and strode the two steps to reach Allen. Gently he pulled Allen out of Cross’s embrace into his. “Shhh, my Moyashi. Yes I love _you_ , the person, Allen Walker. _Crown Clown_ is only a bonus I didn’t know existed,” Kanda said softly. He placed his fingers under his lover’s chin and tilted it up to have him look into his eyes. His eyes were met with watery, silver ones and he bent slightly and placed a kiss on his luscious lips.

“Now that I have found you, Moyashi, I would not be able to exist without you in my life,” Kanda said softly when they lips parted.

“I understand now why everyone has been trying to protect you and why Tyki wants you. He doesn’t have you any longer, we belong to each other.” Allen squeezed this incredible, understanding man tighter to him. He too could not have a real life if Kanda wasn’t in it with him.

Lavi watched the young couple. There was no doubt in his mind these two loved each other and for all the right reasons. Damn, he felt like he’d gone to heaven. His best friend’s boyfriend was the _Crown Clown_. Lavi looked over to Link whose blue eyes were on him with an expression on his lovely face Lavi couldn’t read.

Would all this change Link’s feeling for him? Lavi felt proud of Link’s loyalty to Allen and that the man had committed himself in service to protect Allen all these years—more so than he ever had to do for Kanda. What Link had done was put his own life in jeopardy for the sake of Allen’s. He wanted the man who looked at him, more than anything he’s ever wanted before.

Did Link also think that Lavi’s feelings had change towards him? Of course, his lover would wonder. Link carried many secrets about Allen and himself. Undoubtedly the man felt remorse for having kept Lavi in the dark. Something inside Lavi had known there were things the man could not tell him, but who would have thought it was this.

“Link, could we talk…in private?” Lavi asked. Link looked at Cross as if asking for permission. Well, he did work for Cross so maybe he had to. Cross gave him a nod to go ahead. He hadn’t planned on Link falling for Kanda’s best friend.

“Use the study, Lavi,” Tiedoll said and patted him on the shoulder, Lavi stood. Link walked over to Lavi and the redhead put his hand on his lover’s low back and escorted him to Tiedoll’s study.

Link walked through the door then turned around to face him. Lavi closed the door behind them. Link’s stomach felt bottomless and his chest felt hollow. He figured Lavi needed to end what they had due to all the secrets. He would be well within his rights to do so. The man did have integrity, so he stood strong in front of the redhead and waited for the blow to hit.

“This has been quite the morning. I’m not really sure how to say or maybe ask this…” Lavi was cut off in midsentence.

“I’m sorry, Lavi. Never would I have betrayed our friendship if there had been another way. I take full responsibility for breaking the trust and respect we had for each other and I can only ask for your forgiveness,” Link apologized, a crushing pain in his chest squeezed his heart.

“Fuck Link, you’re always the goddamn gentleman taking on blame that couldn’t be helped and then apologizing for it. Damnit, you were as honest as you could be. I understood that from our first date the night you cooked dinner. You don’t need to ask for my forgiveness,” Lavi disputed. Link looked into his green eye that held no anger as he thought there would be, but more of frustration.

“Then…where do we stand…as a…” Link didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Lavi had stride the three steps between them, gripped Link’s arms with his hands and tugged him close and branded a hard kiss on Link’s mouth.

The tension in Link’s body drained. His arms wrapped tightly around Lavi’s neck and their tongues swirled around each other’s, and the kiss deepened as teeth lightly tapped together in their frenzy. Lavi’s warm tongue slid around inside of Link’s mouth, from the roof of his hot cavern and swiped down the inside of his cheeks around the front of his bottom teeth, repeating so his tongue swiped over Link’s top teeth and then licked his soft swollen lips. Link moaned with the on slaughter of passion.

“Link, I need to fuck you,” Lavi’s soft, lust laden voice wrapped around Link’s cock.

“I have to ask the boss,” Link panted into the kiss.

“So do I, but I can’t imagine anyone denying us,” Lavi countered the palm of his hand rubbed over the nipples under Link’s shirt—another moan. “Hell with asking permission. Come with me. We’re going to your room at the cabin.”

With Link’s half-lidded eyes full of desire, Lavi grabbed his lover’s hand and dragged him to the door. He flung it open and continued to tug him along. Link followed stumbling every once in a while unsteady as he reeled from Lavi’s kisses and past everyone without a word. Lavi unlocked the front door and flung it open. The screen door pushed out and slammed behind the couple as they rushed from the house towards the cabin.

The startled four people left behind looked at one another then broke out into laughter at who was in charge. Everyone was happy. The two couples had survived the truth and their relationship would be stronger than before. Cross was the only one left who wondered if Tiedoll was upset with him. He had never had to hold anything back from his friend until now with secrets that had to be withheld. Had he betrayed his loved one?

“I’ll start some lunch…” Tiedoll started.

“Tiedoll, wait on that for a while. Allen and I are going over to the cabin too,” Kanda insisted as he looked at his lover with lust and desire that was reflected back at him. He took Allen’s hand and they walked to the door and left. Tiedoll and Cross watched as the front door closed and then the screen door slammed shut and they were alone.

“Froi, I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to tell you about Allen’s success for years, but it was too risky with Tyki in his life,” Cross apologized, which wasn’t always easy for him in the past.

“As it is we wonder if Tyki could expose the _Crown’s_ real identity which is something the band has never wanted to do. I wish…” Tiedoll placed his finger to Cross’s lips to stop him.

“I am very proud of you, Cross Marion. You were a strong parent for Allen and guided the child and gave him what he needed, as I always knew you could,” Tiedoll’s eyes sparkled and allowed the love he has had for this man for years to come out of hiding.

Cross’s heart thought it would burst when he looked into his past lover’s warm brown eyes and saw Froi’s love reflected back at him which was the undoing of his feelings. Cross brought his hand up to the finger that rested on his lips and kissed it.

“I want to kiss you, Froi. I have wanted to since the day I brought Allen here,” Cross confessed.

“What’s stopping you? The boys aren’t here and evidently will be tied up for a few hours…” Cross didn’t need any more of an invitation. Warm lips pressed against his and mouths opened to slide their velvety tongues together and circled each others with familiarity and the long forgotten taste that blossomed on their taste buds. No warning bells went off in their minds and even if they had, neither was paying any attention.

Cross was ready to hold him tighter and deepen their kiss when Tiedoll pressed his palms on the redhead’s chest and slowly pushed away, leaving Cross wanting more. Soft brown eyes looked down. Cross had forgotten his ex-lover’s long, lashes then felt his nervous balmy hand slip into his. His doe eyes beckoning to the redhead to follow him then turned and gently pulled Cross down the hallway to his bedroom.

They stepped into Tiedoll’s bedroom. Cross stood in front of the partial opened door still holding Tiedoll’s hand and pushed his ass back against it. The door closed with a soft thud and the click of a button when he pushed it in and locked the door. Cross tugged on Tiedoll’s hand and drew him back into a tight embrace that sparked all the nerve endings in their bodies.

“I’ve missed you, Froi,” Cross murmured into Tiedoll’s ear and his ex-lover’s warm, moist breath made him shiver.

“Not as much as I have you, Cross,” Tiedoll confided. A tear rolled down his cheek. Never did he want to leave this man. Tiedoll swore if he had to again, his heart would fail to beat any longer.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gosh could that be any more romantic for our three couples? And to think Tiedoll finally gave into his feelings for Cross. What would their son’s think of that? I’m sure the two older adults will keep that a secret for awhile longer.  
> And what about Lavi and Link? Lavi was very understanding and definitely has Link, hook, line and sinker as they say, by the way the man melted into Lavi. And could Kanda have been any better than to express his true feelings in front of everyone before Allen told him who he really was—what a relief for Allen.  
> Well readers, another chapter put to rest, and next week we’ll have to see what awaits them. Until next time…


	16. A State of Emergency

* * *

Over the next few weeks there weren’t any white orchids delivered. Allen’s uncle Neah and Cross had insisted on hiring more security, because the situation had become more than Link could handle alone.

It was obvious Allen needed extra protection since the culprit had made it all the way down to the porch of the cabin without being seen. No one thought Tyki would do the deed himself, or he would have risked being caught and arrested. Allen’s wishful thoughts were just that Tyki be caught by the police and his worries would be taken away.

Kanda wondered what it would be like having the extra security men stationed around the ranch. He pictured them looking like FBI agents in black suits, sunglasses and a wire coming out of their ears. He was pleasantly surprised when he never saw the two men—they were well hidden from the outside world.

When they showed up for their first meal they wore faded jeans, chambray shirts, cowboy boots and hats. And yeah, they did wear sunglasses and had black wires plugged into their ears, but other than that they looked like any other cowboy.

During this time Kanda and Allen had discussed his upcoming tour. They both realized Kanda would not be able to come with Allen for the whole tour, but at least he could for the first couple of concerts—his lover still had the ranch to run, and he was dealing with rustlers as well as Rouvelier. Kanda would wait for his boyfriend to come home, though they still had to work out the details about their living arrangements.

Kanda had agreed to fly to California when Allen finished his recording to see where he lived and be his escort for the various socials his boyfriend would have to attend. Kanda was nervous as hell.

“Wanna take a break?” Kanda asked when his head popped out from behind the partially closed door. Allen turned and met his lover’s deep blue eyes shining at him.

“I would love to. What do you have in mind?” Allen quizzed. His boyfriend came up with some very interesting ways they could take a break together and Allen was always up for any one of them.

“What about a ride to our favorite spot? The fresh air would do you good and I’d get to see that gorgeous ass of yours twitch in the saddle in front of me,” he said and Allen was up out of his chair and into his lover’s arms instantly.

“Baby, you can watch my ass anytime you want,” Allen declared. Kanda slapped his hands on Allen’s firm round globes and squeezed them as he gave his lover his sexiest smirk.

“Oh yeah, and definitely your hands,” Allen winked being drawn into a toe curling kiss.

“Come on, we better go before I’m riding you instead of my horse,” Kanda’s husky animalistic voice warmed his ear. The man’s voice could melt Allen on the spot.

Allen slapped Kanda’s arm playfully. Kanda knew they better go or he would have his lover underneath him. He gripped Allen’s hand and blithely dragged him out of the music room to the front door. They stepped outside on the porch to a beautiful day that Allen had been missing being cooped up in his music room and Kanda suddenly felt friskier.

Kanda closed the door before he scooped his boyfriend’s feather-light body up and tossed him over his shoulder. He held one hand on Allen’s ass while the other held Allen’s legs so he wouldn’t slip off and fall flat on his beautiful face.

“Kanda!” Allen shrieked by the sudden action, but deep inside he loved his boyfriend’s friskiness, it was a total turn-on. Kanda grinned as he continued walking and felt Allen’s semi-erected cock against his shoulder.

“I told you, I like my hands on your ass,” Kanda chuckled and patted Allen’s butt as he carried him to the barn.

Noise came out of the barn with Allen’s white stallion and Kanda’s black stead, saddled and ready to ride. Kanda had been taking Mugen out on days they checked the fence lines and the stallion had settled right down with Kanda as his rider. They made a great match.

Kanda set Allen on his feet long enough to clench his powerful hands around his slim waist and easily lifted him up into the saddle. His lover smiled down at him as he threw his leg over the horn to the other side.

“I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while,” he said and handed the reins to Allen.

“You’re the first person to do that since I was very little,” Allen replied, a twinkle in his silvery eyes. Kanda took the reins from Noise and mounted.

“Kanda, Lavi’s over at the northeast fence with Timothy doing their checks,” he reported before his boss took off.

“Thanks, Noise.”

“It’s also calling for rain,” Noise warned even though it was a sunny day.

“Good to know. We’re riding out towards the east fence to my favorite spot. If we’re not back within a couple hours send the rescue team out for us,” Kanda smirked.

“Honestly Noise, if you hear anything suspicious, call the sheriff.”

“I will boss,” Noise confirmed. Kanda nodded and spurred his horse reining him in the direction of the trail with Allen right behind him.

Allen pulled up beside Kanda and they walked along in silence. Every now and then their horses bumped against each other and Kanda would reach over to Allen and pulled him closer for a kiss; surprisingly neither of them fell from their horses.

“Let’s pick up the pace for awhile,” Kanda suggested and urged his horse into a canter, Allen easily followed suit, spurring his steed into a full gallop and Kanda chased after him.

It felt like they flew across the range enjoying the clear view of majestic mountains looming ahead. The breeze skimmed across Allen’s face and whipped through his soft locks as he closed his eyes relishing the taste of freedom.

When he opened them Kanda had removed his hair tie and his long, black, silky hair waved in the breeze like the wild black stallion’s long mane he rode. The Asian was stunningly gorgeous and he was all Allen’s. They slowed their pace to a walk and his long strands fell around his shoulders—sex on wheels but in this case hooves.

“I absolutely love your hair when it’s down,” Allen said gazing at his boyfriend; his eyes sparkled with a hint of lust.

“Moyashi, I’m not sure if you’re more in love with my hair or me,” he teased and pulled his hair back up into a ponytail while he looked at Allen with a cute pout on his plump lips.

“Sweetheart, you get to play with my long hair every night,” Kanda said gleefully and winked.

Allen smiled and his eyes shifted to the darker clouds rolling their way off in the distant even though the sun was still out where they were. “Kanda, it looks like the storm clouds Noise was talking about,” Allen warned and pointed ahead of them.

“Maybe we should turn back. It could rain soon.” Kanda looked where Allen’s eyes gazed.

“Yes, we should…” Kanda stopped and listened. The sound of cattle mooing, probably his cattle and men’s voices drifted to them from the left. They were closer to the fence then he thought—Allen always distracted him. But what he heard could only mean trouble.

“What is it Kanda,” Allen inquired when suddenly he heard what Kanda had, just up over the ridge.

“Kanda, I think you should call the sheriff right now just to be safe.”

“You’re right, before I go over there to investigate.”

“Are you nuts?” Allen quipped; shocked Kanda would even consider checking it out with just the two of them. Kanda called the sheriff and told him what was happening.

Luckily the sheriff was at his neighbor’s ranch. “Komui said he would drive over from Rouvelier’s property to cut them off. They would have to go back out the way they came, or at least close to it and they came over his land,” Kanda informed Allen. Then he quickly called Noise and Lavi gave him the location where he and Allen were.

“Moyashi, stay here I don’t want you to get hurt,” his lover ordered him.

“Fuck no, I’m going where you’re going,” Allen said sternly. There was no way Allen was letting Kanda out of his sight. “Shit, I should call Link to tell him.”

Kanda looked annoyed. Link should not be involved in this, but by the fierce look in Allen’s eyes he knew he had to let Allen call the man and Lavi was going to chew his ass out about it for putting Link in danger. Allen made the call.

They headed in the direction of the commotion. By now the sun had been blocked out by low, dense storm clouds as they rolled along in the sky—it gave an eerie, ominous appearance to the area. They rode up the small ridge to the top to take a closer look and there they were—cattle rustlers.

The fence was cut, pulled back and his cattle were being herded through the break into a large trailer that held at least ten to fifteen head of cattle. The ground was hard from not having rain for a long spell so when the rustlers left with his herd they could easily cover their tracks.

The men hadn’t seen them, yet. They were too busy loading the herd as quickly as they could. From that point on everything happened in a split second. From out of nowhere a shot rang out which spooked the horses and cattle, as well as the rustlers who looked up startled by the sound of a rifle.

The rustlers quickly scanned the area and looked over at a grove of trees where they saw the owner of the ranch with his rifle aimed at the white-haired guy. Allen also looked around the area quickly. His eyes stopped on a large island of trees exactly where the rustlers had looked on Rouvelier’s property when another shot rang out and Allen swore it whizzed close by as he gathered his wits about him and ducked.

Allen chanced a glance at the rustlers who scrambled to finish the hook up with the last of the cattle they had in the trailer, slammed the gate closed then rushed to the cab of the truck. The engine revved to life loudly and gears grinded as the driver threw the truck into drive and sped out as fast as he could. In Allen’s peripheral vision he caught movement over by the trees, but instead turned quickly to Kanda when he heard his boyfriend groan and fell forward over the saddle horn.

“Kanda!” Allen shrieked and urged his horse closer.

Allen leaned over and grabbed hold of Kanda when he saw Rouvelier step out further from a tree with his rifle aimed directly at him again ready to shoot when something stopped the man. The older rancher quickly mounted his horse with rifle in hand to escape when a horse and rider flashed by Allen headed directly towards the fiend.

Link charged Rouvelier and tackled the man off his horse to the ground and Rouvelier grunted from the impact. Rouvelier must have had his finger on the trigger because another shot went off during the tackle and the gun went flying.

Rouvelier struggled to his feet when Link’s fist struck the first blow to the man’s jaw and sent him sprawling back on the dirt. When he tried to scurry to his feet, Link planted his foot into the man’s stomach, karate style, and Rouvelier doubled over in pain. Link landed another firm fist on the other side of his face and knocked him out.

“Kanda, I’m going to help you off your horse. You need to lie down,” he quietly informed his boyfriend—his hands shook. Allen dismounted and continued to comfort the wide-eyed black stallion. Thank goodness Mugen hadn’t lunged and thrown Kanda.

“It’s okay Mugen, good boy...hold still,” Allen softly spoke to the horse as he gently eased Kanda’s heavier body out of his saddle to the ground as carefully as he could.

“Kanda talk to me,” Allen pleaded once he had Kanda safely on the ground. A large area of blood soaked Kanda’s light blue shirt where the bullet entered his shoulder. He was losing blood fast. The first spatters of rain hit the ground hard. _Great, just what we need._      

Within a couple of minutes two other horses flashed by Allen and when he glanced over at the older man on the ground, one of his security men rushed over to Link and assisted him while he handcuffed the unconscious bastard’s arms behind his back and the other headed towards Allen. Allen instructed him to ride back to the ranch for the SUV that Kanda had been shot.

“Moyashi, are you alright?” Kanda asked shaken. The blood stain increased in size.

“I’m fine, Kanda. You’ve been shot,” Allen said his voice quivered.

“Helps on the way, sweetheart, hang in there,” Allen forced his nerves to stay calm for his boyfriend’s sake. They hadn’t brought any blankets so he had nothing to cover Kanda, so Allen ripped off his shirt bundled it up and placed it over the wound.

“Kanda, I have to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. It’s going to hurt,” he said calmly.

“Okay, go ahead,” Kanda replied weakly. Allen applied firm pressure to his boyfriend’s wound and Kanda stifled a cry that came out as a deep groan that rumbled in his chest from the pain. _Oh God, I’m hurting him more._

Close by a crackle of thunder clattered loudly and spooked the horses. Kanda’s horse, Mugen, took off back to the ranch. Crown would never leave his master and held firm but his eyes were wide with fear. The clouds released its heavy torrent of rain that soaked both of them within seconds.

“Good boy, Crown. It’ll be alright. Stay right here with me,” Allen’s soft voice tried not to quaver to keep his horse calm. Crown twitched his ears as if he understood his master’s request.

“You sound like a horse whisper,” Kanda struggled to say through the pain, breathless.

“Please Kanda, stay still and don’t talk, it uses up your energy, honey. But thanks for the compliment.” Allen forced a half-smile.

Once Allen’s security man had Rouvelier secured, Link hurried over to Allen’s side and ripped off his thin jacket and placed it around Allen’s bare shoulders. It gave him some coverage from the effusion of rain. Link called to make sure an ambulance would be there to meet them at the ranch.

“Link, I sent our other security man back to the ranch to get the SUV and will hopefully be here shortly,” Allen’s shaky voice informed his friend. Link knelt close to Allen and placed his hands on his friend’s trembling arms. He rubbed his hands briskly up and down to keep Allen as warm as possible while he kept the wad of shirt pressed firmly on Kanda’s shoulder wound.

“Kanda, try to stay with us,” Link’s soft voice urgently requested. Kanda gave Link a faint smile.

“Link, take care of Moyashi for me,” Kanda grimaced in pain.

“Don’t worry, I will. I see Lavi coming up the ridge.”

Lavi raced up and dismounted his horse before he had stopped. He struggled to get a sure footing to reach them now that the ground was soaked and slippery. Allen fought the fear that twisted his insides and the chill that ran up his spine and goose bumps covered his body as he scanned his lover’s body.

Link looked up at Lavi. “Our security man is on the way with the SUV and I’ve already called for an ambulance to be at the ranch,” Link quickly updated their situation to Lavi.

“Thank you, Link. Kanda, hold on bro,” he said anxiously. The redhead slipped his phone out of his pocket and called Noise to inform him what happened and to let Tiedoll know Kanda was alive.

“Moyashi, sweetheart, you’re doing great, thank you,” Kanda’s voice sounded weaker. It was an effort for him to breathe without causing pain, so he took shallow breaths and closed his eyes.

“Stay with me, Kanda. The SUV will be here soon. I love you,” Allen couldn’t stop the tears that dribbled down his cheeks camouflaged by the rain that pelleted his face. He looked down where his hands had been covered in his lover’s blood that the rain now diluted as he kept the pressure over the wound. Allen wouldn’t allow anyone to take over for him, no not when it was his boyfriend’s life at stake.

“I love you too, Allen,” was the last thing his lover whispered before he slipped into unconsciousness. Link quickly checked for a pulse.

Allen’s chest crushed in on him as if something heavy was sitting on it. There was a sharp pain every time Allen tried to take a breath and the lack of oxygen made him dizzy and faint. The only way he stayed upright was Link’s strong grip on his biceps.

It felt like hours as they waited, but in reality it had only been minutes when headlights came from two directions and shone on them. One set from Rouvelier’s side of the fence, and the other from the direction of the ranch.

Allen blinked when red backup lights blinded him for a second. The security man jumped out of the vehicle slamming the door behind him. Lavi, Link and the other security man rushed over to the vehicle that had arrived. Allen heard men’s voices in the background, but his full concentration was on Kanda.

Allen heard the sheriff’s muted voice after a vehicle door opened. Muffled voices bantered and then a grunt. The sound of Rouvelier’s voice grumbled and swore then was cut off by the slamming of a vehicle door. The rain persisted to pour down heavily and the wind that had started chilled the white-haired young man. Allen lean over Kanda the best he could to protect him from the weather and removed Link’s jacket to cover him.

The backend of the SUV opened and his security team made pronto preparations for Kanda. One of his men knelt down across from him and the other handed Link a blanket that he placed around Allen’s shoulders and gently coaxed him to let go of the wadded shirt and move away from his boyfriend’s body so they could move him.

“Put a blanket over him, he’s cold!” Allen insisted with a shriek, his mind still focused only on Kanda.

“Allen let go. Our men are going to pick Kanda up and put him on a stretcher before they transport him to the back of the SUV, honey,” Link explained as he tried to calm his friend.

“He’s dead isn’t he? He’s dead,” Allen cried out watching his men take care of Kanda.

“My love, he’s not dead, he’s unconscious. Let the men do what must be done to get Kanda to help,” Link’s soothing voice penetrated his aching heart. _Kanda didn’t die, he’s just passed out,_ Allen chanted in his mind.

“O…Okay,” Allen’s voice stuttered more from fear than from the cold.

“But please, get that blanket over him,” Allen pleaded.

Link still held Allen’s biceps while Lavi pulled Allen’s hands away from Kanda then helped him to his feet. They did as Allen asked and laid a blanket over Kanda, but the blanket was soaked within seconds from the torrid of rain. His men picked Kanda up carefully and placed him onto the stretcher before they carried him to the back of the SUV. Lavi took the bloodied shirt from Allen’s hands.

“Link, I have to go with him!” Allen panicked. “I have to keep pressure on his wound so he doesn’t bleed to death.”

Allen rushed to Kanda’s side where the men had gently laid the stretcher down and one man inside pulled Kanda’s body back into the SUV. They removed the soaked blanket and covered him back up with a dry blanket. The men looked over at Link. Link nodded that Allen could go with them, mostly because they didn’t have a choice when Allen crawled into the back.

“We’re taking him down to the ranch, the ambulance is already there,” one of the security men informed Link and they both jumped into the front seat.

Lavi looked over at the sheriff’s vehicle as he waited for Kanda to be loaded and taken to the ranch. Then Link and Lavi walked over to Komui’s SUV and he rolled his window down.

“Is Kanda alright?” he asked.

“He’s unconscious and has lost a lot of blood from a bullet to his left shoulder where Rouvelier shot him. There’s an ambulance waiting at the ranch to take him to the hospital. Other than that we don’t know,” Lavi admonished and glowered at the man handcuffed in the back seat.

“Look we caught the rustlers before they got away. One of my deputies will drive the trailer over to the ranch so you can unload the cattle. The rustlers have been taken back to the police station where this man is going right after I leave here. I’ll be up at the hospital as soon as I finish. Then I’ll talk to Allen and you two there,” Komui dictated and put the four-wheel drive into reverse.

“We’ll quickly mend the fence then Link and I will head back to the ranch,” Lavi stated. The sheriff nodded and rolled up his window before he backed up and drove away.

After the vehicles were on their way, Lavi grabbed Link into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank god you’re alright, when I saw the blood on your clothes I was afraid…shit,” Lavi kissed Link with a feverish kiss so happy his lover wasn’t hurt which was returned just as fevered.

“I was just as worried about you,” Link rasped and kissed Lavi again.

“We have to get this fence mended and back to the ranch,” Lavi choked when he pulled back from their kiss than released his lover.

The downpour of rain continued and with the two of them made quick work to mend the fence enough to hold until it could be repaired properly. They gathered their horses and both mounted. Lavi handed Allen’s steeds reins over to Link and leaned in for another quick kiss then headed back to the ranch. They rode slowly trying to keep a sure footing on the slippery terrain and see through the downpour of rain. The last thing they needed was a horse to go down and land on one of them.

Meanwhile, Allen thought the trip back to the ranch took forever, but as they neared the homestead an ambulance’s coruscated red lights pierced through the darkness and flashed their beacon of alarm into the interior of the SUV. Allen’s heart pounded harder against his chest and looked down at his unconscious lover and placed a chaste kiss of his lips. He would soon have to part with Kanda and the terror writhe his insides.

The black SUV pulled up next to the emergency vehicle where Tiedoll stood in his yellow raincoat and a beige umbrella, worry etched on his tired face. Noise and Timothy stood just inside the barn out of the teeming rain looking on with downturned sadness on their faces.

Allen’s men got out and opened the tailgate for the EMTs waiting with a rolling stretcher. Carefully his men slid Kanda out and with the help of the EMTs moved him onto the hospital stretcher. Allen scooted to the edge and jumped down off the backend and pursued after his boyfriend.

The Emergency Medical Technicians loaded Kanda into the back of the ambulance then pushed the stretcher inside; its legs folded up and slid in easily. They slammed the doors shut and latched them then jumped into the front cab of the ambulance. Allen watched as it took off for the hospital sirens wailing.

Tiedoll walked up to Allen and put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed him. “Come on, son, you need a hot shower and dry clothes before we go to the hospital. We can talk on the way. Go on, I’ll wait for you at the house.” Tiedoll’s hug was welcomed after the ordeal he just went through and the man’s warmness touched his heart. So that’s where Kanda got his sensitive nature.

Allen hurried to the cabin to clean up and change. Lavi and Link came into the barnyard a few minutes later, dismounted and handed Timothy the reins. Without a word the young man led the horses inside the barn into their stalls, unsaddled them and bedded them down for the night.

“Where’s everyone?” Lavi asked frantic when he entered the barn, Link right behind him.

“Where’s Allen?” Link asked anxiously.

“The ambulance took Kanda to the hospital; Allen’s men went to the bunkhouse to shower and change. Tiedoll’s up at the house and Allen went to his cabin to shower and change,” Noise informed the two men. Noise and Timothy went into the tack room and busied themselves to give them privacy.

“Lavi, I’m going to the cabin to shower and change too. Why don’t I meet you over at the house once Allen and I are finished?” Link sounded a little rattled and was surprised he was shaking. Link’s hair was half pulled out of its braid that hung down his back. Even drenched Link was beautiful Lavi thought and pushed the stray strands out of his eyes.

“Okay sweetie, I’m going up to the house and shower too. Luckily I keep an extra change of clothes in Kanda’s bedroom. I’ll meet you there soon.” They looked briefly at each other and shared a kiss before they released each other and headed their separate ways.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa! Rouvelier had some guts to shoot at Allen and Kanda with the rustler’s right there. But to hit Kanda, the pain he must have been in. Thank goodness Allen didn’t get shot too; and what about Link taking Rouvelier down right out of his saddle! Way to go Link.  
> Kanda’s at least on his way to the hospital so next week we’ll see what condition he’s in…poor Allen he’s so distraught! So, until next time, my friends…


	17. Tribulation

* * *

Allen paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room. His stomach churned rancid after that last cup of vending machine coffee. Where the hell do they get that crap? And how long does that shit stay in those horrid machines before someone changes it? The coffee was unfit for internal use; its acidity too strong and probably would burn a hole in his stomach. At least that’s how it felt.

The four of them: Allen, Tiedoll, Link and Lavi, had lost track which one of them had paced back and forth more while they waited to hear any news about their friend. Kanda has been in emergency surgery for the past two hours and there still wasn’t any news about his condition. If only someone in this damn hospital could tell them something. The terror surged through Allen’s body at the mere thought of losing Kanda before they have even had a chance to live their lives together, it almost paralyzed him.

Worst of all was when Tiedoll and Allen had arrived at the hospital; the staff had been absolutely uncivil in their conduct towards Allen as Kanda’s boyfriend, and refused to allow him in on the discussion about his lover’s condition. This was all because he wasn’t related to Kanda, and according to them, it would not have mattered, even if he was Kanda’s domestic partner. So Allen had to learn about his boyfriend’s condition second-hand which frustrated the hell out of him.

Allen and Tiedoll stopped pacing when simultaneously they saw a doctor with blue scrubs walk into the waiting room and wondered if that may be Kanda’s doctor. The doc scanned the room in search of someone when the light of recognition came to his eyes. His steel blue eyes landed on Tiedoll and headed directly towards them.

Allen’s security men were instantly alerted by the man’s approach and came closer to their charge. Allen glanced at them. For some odd reason it struck him that these men were trained not to show any emotions while on duty; probably so they would look tough and mean and people would know they meant business. Allen brought his attention back to the handsome doctor.

“Mr. Tiedoll? Yu Kanda’s father?” the doctor asked his eyebrow rose at the man in question, then shifted his eyes over at the two gorilla’s getting up.

“Yes, I’m Kanda’s father,” Tiedoll answered.

“If you would like…” the good doctor started, and his incredible blue eyes shifted to Allen who stood close to Tiedoll’s elbow, then the two gorilla security men now stood behind the white-haired young man, “we can talk privately in the conference room,” he offered as he glanced back at Allen.

“No, it’s fine. This is Kanda’s partner, Allen Walker. He has every right as a family member to hear this. Do I need to sign any paperwork to state that? The nurses were quite rude about it when we came into the emergency room which was the last thing either of us needed with my son being shot and unconscious,” Tiedoll asserted earnestly.

Allen was relieved Kanda’s father had brought the point up because each state handles gay partners differently. Even though they hadn’t official asked each other to be partners, it sounded like a more serious relationship then being his boyfriend.

“There shouldn’t have been any problems with that,” the doc frowned at the news, “but to make sure ask the floor head nurse and if she has _any_ questions tell her to contact me personally,” he stated. He didn’t seem happy to hear the nurses in the emergency room were bias.

“Allen Walker? The name sounds very familiar. Are you the Allen Walker who’s the concert pianist?” The doctor asked excitedly.

“Yes I am, sir,” Allen blushed humbly. The doctor extended his hand to Allen in a handshake. It blew the doctor’s mind that he had just met _thee_ Allen Walker.

“I swear I saw every concert you played whether solo or with an orchestra. You were incredible and so young…I mean you still are…incredible I mean.” The doctor stumbled over his words from his enthusiasm—and it was his turn to blush. Allen knew the doc was checking him out, that was if his gaydar was working…hmmm whoever had the doctor was very lucky just like he was with Kanda.

“So doctor, I would like Allen to hear what my son’s condition is as well,” Tiedoll restated which brought them both back to earth. The doctor blushed again having lost his professionalism and went on to inform Tiedoll and Allen about Kanda’s condition. Allen listened to every detail that came out of the doctor’s mouth, and a luscious mouth at that. _Naughty, Allen. Maybe I could look, just not touch_. Allen snapped out of his thoughts.

It was a relief to learn his boyfriend was stable, no real problems during surgery and he had been taken to his room. The doctor said Kanda was lucky that the bullet missed the bone and had lodged into a muscle and that his boyfriend had lost a lot of blood—no shit Sherlock. Allen had held the blood soaked shirt to his lover’s wound so he already knew that.

“He’s going to be out for most of the night, so you all might as well go home and get some sleep.”

“Sir, I want to stay with him tonight. I won’t sleep at home with Kanda here. I need to know he’s alright, and I want to be here when he wakes up,” Allen inquired. He couldn’t bear not being near if his lover woke up alone in the hospital.

“It’s alright by me. Sometimes when patients wake up in the middle of the night it’s comforting for them to see someone they love nearby.” Allen was relieved there wouldn’t be a hassle about him staying, because if he had to, he would have pulled out his big guns, sort of speak and called Cross.

“Is it alright if all of us could see him for a while? Just to know he’s alright?” Tiedoll asked.

“Of course, you and Mr. Walker are allowed, but I don’t want any other visitors with him tonight—tomorrow, yes.”

“Thank you.”

“A pleasure to met you, Allen Walker,” the doctor smiled shyly and extended his hand both to Tiedoll and then to the gorgeous pianist, Allen and shook hands.

“Doctor, Allen has to have at least one of his security men stationed outside the room, preferably both,” Link asserted. Allen still had to be protected. The good doctor gave consideration to the gorgeous blonde’s request.

“Very well, they can both sit outside in the hallway next to the door. I guess with Allen being famous I can understand the precautions that must be taken,” the doctor agreed. This time he smiled with the most stunning dimples that would make any man swoon and imagined his significant other latched onto the man any chance he could. Link interrupted his thoughts.

“I’ve called Cross, he’s on his way,” Link informed his friend and turned to Tiedoll. “I hope I haven’t overstepped my boundaries by asking him to come,” he added, sure that he hadn’t.

“No of course not, Allen needs his father here at a time like this. Link always do what you feel is right for Allen,” he replied surprised Link felt he had to ask permission.

“I would have done it myself if I wasn’t distraught over Kanda’s condition.” Tiedoll’s warm smile put Link at ease and the blond nodded at Kanda’s father.

“Tiedoll, I’m going to spend the night at the ranch with Link in case I’m needed,” Lavi stated and looked in Link’s direction. The redhead did not want to leave his lover alone after the ordeal they went through.

“We’ll wait for you outside of Kanda’s door while you visit him and then we can leave from there. Just let us know when you’re ready,” Lavi explained.

“Thank you, Lavi.” Tiedoll glanced at Allen.

“Allen let’s go see him. You look drained, my son. Will you be able to rest here alright?” he asked. Tiedoll’s concern now focused on his son’s boyfriend.

“Yes, I’ll be fine, Tiedoll. I’ll get more rest here than back at the cabin worrying about Kanda,” he assured Kanda’s father as they all entered the elevator—Allen’s security guards right behind him. It seemed he has inherited another father by becoming Kanda’s boyfriend. He really liked the thought of that.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. Allen’s security men got off first and scanned the area for any threats then gave the clear signal to Link. The four went ahead of the guards and then fell in behind them and walked to Kanda’s room. The doctor had already informed the nurse’s station about the two security guards that would be stationed outside of Mr. Kanda’s room and that Allen was spending the night.

Two comfortable chairs had been placed outside Kanda’s door, one on each side. There was a mobile cart next to one of the chairs with a pot of coffee, condiments, sandwiches and cookies. The two security men smirked at each other which normally wouldn’t be allowed with any other charge, but tonight it appeared their boss had once again provided comfort for them.    

Earlier, the two security men had kept a huge distance from the couple to give them space and lost sight of them when they rode up over the ridge. Unfortunately, they found Allen and Kanda too late to stop the shooting. Link had already severely reprimanded his men, and Allen felt they were just as tired as everyone else from the events of the day and had Link order them food for the nightshift.

The two men were grateful to see the food and took their post while Lavi and Link leaned against a wall.

“Go ahead guys, you must be hungry,” Allen said before he entered Kanda’s room.

Allen pushed open the door and gasped. His men were on their feet immediately to protect Allen. “It’s okay, I’m just shocked at Kanda’s appearance,” Allen declared and the men settled back down on their chairs. _Now they’re going to overact to every little thing,_ thought Allen. Tiedoll came up behind Allen and was just as upset by what Allen had seen.

Kanda’s shoulder was bandaged and in a sling, plus he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Somehow Allen had missed that wound, but there was so much blood on Kanda at the scene he could have easily overlooked it.

Someone had tried to dry and brush his lover’s silky hair but it was still tangled with debris caught in it from the range—at least the mud had been rinsed out. When they came further into the room, Tiedoll and Allen went to different sides of the bed. Allen stared down at his sleeping lover with tears that burned his eyes.

Damn, even after being shot and surgery his boyfriend looked like sleeping beauty and a kiss from him would awaken him—healthy. Tiedoll sat down in the chair next to Kanda’s bed and took his hand. Allen felt Kanda was safe here and he was going to be fine. The door opened and Link leaned in and motioned to Allen.

“Excuse me Tiedoll, I’m being summoned outside,” Allen said. Tiedoll nodded and Allen headed to the door.

It was what Allen thought; he needed to give his statement to the sheriff. Link stayed beside Allen for support and Lavi lingered in back of his lover in case Komui got fresh with his man. Though, it was highly unlikely to happen in a hospital in front of witness. When Allen finished giving his account of what happened, he felt the anger roll off his friend Link.

“You’re sure it was Mr. Rouvelier?” Komui asked again just to make certain who Allen saw. Though, Link felt the sheriff didn’t believe Allen and scowled at the sheriff then Allen heard his friend’s low growl.

“Yes sir. He looked right at us. He knew he had shot Kanda and he knew that I saw him,” Allen said and chanced a quick glance at Link. Yup, Link was not happy with the sheriff, but he continued on.

“Plus, he still had the rifle aimed at me before Link rode up and took him off his horse and the rifle fired a third time. The rustlers saw the whole thing too.”

“Thank you, Mr. Walker, we’ll be in touch. I’m sorry about Kanda. Is he doing okay?” Sheriff Lee seemed genuinely concerned with his condolences.

“He’s doing well, thank you for your concern, sheriff,” Allen replied, calmly. Komui eyed his two security men.

“Are these your men?” he asked with an approving eye, but neither of the two men glanced at Komui which dispirited him with their lack of interest.

“They are my security men, yes. Do you have a problem with them in town? They are here only to protect me…there will be no trouble. Thank goodness I had them, they came to our rescue shortly after Link,” Allen answered stiffly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sheriff.

“Nope, no problems, just wondered what a young man like yourself would have need for security. Am I missing something here?”

“Nothing for you to be concerned about, sheriff. My family has everything taken care of. If I do need you, of course I would call,” Allen pleasantly responded and kept his anger in check.

“Yeah, okay, if I have any more questions I’ll come find you,” he said and they shook hands, holding Allen’s longer than necessary.

“Take care of Kanda, Allen.” The sheriff turned and headed back to the elevator with the three of them watching him until he was out of sight.

“I don’t like or trust that man,” Link muttered under his breath.

“You have good reason too. I’ve never trusted him myself,” Lavi replied and placed his hand on the small of his lover’s back. Tiedoll came out the room.

“I’m ready to leave if all the legal business has been taken care of. Link, Lavi are you two ready to go?” The trauma of Kanda getting shot had taken its toll on the older man and he looked drawn and pale. It had been a long night. Hard to believe it was one-thirty in the morning.

“Yes, Tiedoll we’re ready. If you don’t mind, I’m going to have Noise and Timothy take care of the morning chores so I can get some sleep,” Lavi said.

“That’s fine Lavi. Allen, I’ll be up tomorrow. Thank you for staying with him,” his boyfriend’s father said quietly and hugged him.

“I love him, Tiedoll. As I said before, I couldn’t possibly be anywhere but by his side, so I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, I’ll be right here.” Allen gave Tiedoll another quick hug. He hugged Link and Lavi good-bye then turned his weary body to the partially opened door and slid through and closed it.

“Allen needs rest too,” Link uttered quietly as his friend disappeared behind the door.

“Cross caught the first flight out and should be here within the next few hours so let’s go back to the ranch,” Link stated bringing him out of his private thoughts. The blond turned to the two security men and gave them instructions. He informed them where he would be and call if they needed him for any reason.

The hospital was kind enough to put a cot up in the break room just down the corridor from where they stood. It would be quiet in there for them to take turns getting some much needed rest. The two men were pleasantly surprised that the hospital had taken the trouble to extend their hospitality.

Inside the hospital room, Allen stared down at Kanda and fear zipped through him again like a zap of electricity. He could have lost his beloved forever today and the thought terrified him. He leaned over and kissed his lover’s unresponsive warm lips before he pulled up a chair on Kanda’s right side of the bed and sat down. From this angle when someone entered the room he would see them, and it was the uninjured arm.

He took his boyfriend’s hand. Allen brought his lover’s roughen hand to his lips and kissed it then brushed it against his smooth cheek. “Good-night sweetheart, Rouvelier’s not going to get away with hurting you, not if I can help it,” Allen vowed to his lover and kissed Kanda’s hand again, his heart fluttered.

Heart palpitations have become a regular occurrence in his body of late. Maybe he should have that checked out by a doctor, because the cadency was beginning to worry him and he planned on being around to spend his lifetime with Kanda—the longer the better.

His body ached from the strenuous physical strength he had to use to slip Kanda from his saddle and care for his gunshot wound. His head ached from the emotional overload today, or yesterday—didn’t matter he had a dozy of a headache. He was drained, and his muscles were tight and knotted because he was so tense. Hmm, what he wouldn’t do for a hot-oil massage right now or even a hot tub would do to relax his weary body.

The burning in his eyes would feel better if he closed them for only a minute or two which turned into three hours of deep sleep as his head slowly rested on his arm, but his hand still held Kanda’s. Not even the nurses that came into the room to check Kanda’s vital signs disturbed him, or when Cross came into the room around four o’clock in the morning.

Cross opened the door and peered in. Allen was fast asleep. His son’s shoulders hunched over on the edge of the bed where his head laid sideways on his folded arm and he held Kanda’s hand with the other. The tall redhead closed the door long enough to ask a nurse for a warm blanket which he took in with him and placed over his wary son’s shoulders.

Kanda’s eyes cracked open enough to glance down at his boyfriend’s sleeping body. He had felt the warmth of his hand holding his and a sliver of a smile formed on his face. Kanda closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he cracked them open again and saw Cross place a warm blanket over his lover’s shoulders. Cross’s eyes shifted to Kanda.

“How are you feeling, Kanda?” Cross whispered to not awaken Allen.

“Groggy and in pain…how long have you been here?” he asked weakly.

“Not long, I got into town about a half-hour ago and thought I would stop to see you before I headed out to the ranch. I can call the nurse for more pain medication before I leave,” he offered.

Cross could tell just by looking at Kanda he had lost a copious amount of blood and his system was pumping the newly added through his body. _He should have more color later this morning_ , Cross thought.

“That would be great. Your son’s a wonderful, loving man.” Kanda paused a moment in discomfort. “Cross, I want you to know he’ll always come first in my life,” Kanda quietly said and he rested his eyes for a minute.

Cross thought Kanda had fallen back to sleep. He picked up and donned his leather coat ready to retrieve a nurse for pain medication and leave. Cross was worried how Tiedoll was handling the crisis and wanted to be with him for support. Heaven knows he had wanted to be there for him years ago, but that was water under the bridge.

“Cross?” Kanda inquired softly his eyes closed and he winced in pain.

“Yes Kanda, I’m right here,” he replied quietly concerned about the Asian’s pain level. Kanda’s eyes were half-lidded when he looked at him. The grimace on Kanda’s face did not go unnoticed nor when he once again flinched in pain.

“I would like to marry, Allen” Kanda’s hoarse voice whispered, “and it’s not the drugs talking,” he added quickly.

“I know we’ve only met months ago, but I’ve never felt so deeply in love with another man before…we’re happy together, Cross,” he affirmed and his eyes slipped close again.

“So, what do you think? Would you give your blessings to our union if Allen accepts?”

Cross pondered on the request for a moment. “You have my blessing, Kanda. I would never stand in the way of true love. I do see that in both of you, so yeah, when you find that special moment, ask him. I know what it feels like to lose someone you truly love.

“You need your rest, so I’ll have a nurse come in with pain meds then I’m heading out to your father’s ranch.”

Cross felt good Kanda had asked him about marrying Allen before he proposed. It felt like Kanda thought of him as Allen’s father and for some reason he needed that. Cross walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

“Cross?” Kanda inquired.

Cross stopped.

“Yes?” he asked without turning around.

“Was my father the one you loved so deeply and had to let him go?” For some reason Kanda just needed to know. Cross turned around and looked back at Kanda.

“Yes, it was your father I had to let go, but it was for a _very_ important reason,” Cross replied in almost a whisper. Even from afar Kanda saw sheen of wettest come to the man’s eyes.

“It was for me, wasn’t it…please, I just needed to know who Tiedoll has mourned for all these years,” Kanda asked and watched the look of surprise don on the redhead’s gorgeous face. Kanda closed his eyes again and winced in pain.

“He mourned me?” Cross croaked, “Ahem, sorry, I need to get going and you need to rest young man. The nurse should be in shortly,” and Cross scurried out the door.

Shortly after Cross had left a nurse came into Kanda’s room and gave him more pain medication which would help Kanda fall back to sleep. So, Cross had been the person his father had tried to hide his feelings for all these years. Why did he assume it was a woman? Maybe that was why Tiedoll understood his sexuality preference for men. He would have to talk to Tiedoll as soon as he was better.

His father shouldn’t let go of Cross this time, even he had seen the spark that ignited when the two were together. What an interesting family they would make. Then there was Link and Lavi. Where did those two stands? The meds kicked in as his thoughts scattered and muddled in his mind and sleep took over.

Later in his sleep, Kanda fought a nightmare and his shrieks startled Allen awake terrified. Kanda’s heart pound hard against his chest; _someone gripped his upper right arm and squeezed it so tight that the constriction made his limb numb. Rouvelier! He roughly had him by the arm, dragging him and Kanda recoiled, snapped his arm back out of his grip and screamed in torment. Searing pain struck his right shoulder, but the pressure on his arm was released immediately once he got away from Rouvelier, though the pain was intense._

_He struggled to get to the surface of water that was now drowning him. His lungs burned from holding his breath and he gasped for air when his eyes fluttered open, blurred from the watery surface. Someone was calling his name just as panicked as he was and he choked out Allen’s name frantically until something cool flowed into his bloodstream and calmed the hot, burning pain._

It took several minutes before Kanda fully awaken from his dream. It was coming back to him that he was in the hospital from being shot. A warm soft hand squeeze his and his eyes shifted quickly to the gorgeous white-haired young man that was his boyfriend. His beautiful slivery eyes were brimmed with tears that trickled down his pale cheeks.

“Kanda,” Allen choked a whisper to his boyfriend.

“Has the pain subsided?” Allen’s ragged appearance had Kanda concerned and he needed to reassure his lover that he was alright.

“Moyashi, honey…yes the pain has dulled, I had a bad dream,” he offered as an explanation for whatever happened while he was asleep. The nurse in the room that was attending to Kanda interrupted them.

“I’m glad to hear your pain has lessened. You can have more medication in another four hours.

“You gave us quite a scare Mr. Kanda. I’ll need to retake you blood pressure in a minute. Thank goodness you didn’t tear any stitches when you jerk on the blood pressure cuff and knocked the machine over. That must have been some nightmare. For some people bad dreams can be a side effect to the pain medication,” the nurse rambled on as she changed the bandage on his shoulder.

“So, that was the pressure on my arm, a blood pressure cuff, Rouvelier… Moyashi, I’m sorry I scared you,” Kanda drawled the medication slurred his words.

“I’m tired, Moyashi,” he started to lose his concentration to speak. The nurse finished and left.

“It’s alright, sweetheart, I’m fine. You can go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere, you’re safe with me,” Allen utter throatily as he lightly rubbed Kanda’s forehead at the hairline then carded his fingers through his lover’s long black mane of hair.

“That feels good…” It was barely an auditable whisper and he slid into a restful sleep.

Allen slipped his hand from Kanda’s limp one and dropped in the chair by the bed. He rubbed his red brimmed eyes with the heels of his hands and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He slid his hands down to cover his face and sighed heavily into them.

His body ached all over from sleeping the night in one position on top of already feeling awful. The pain in his chest returned as he thought about Kanda’s screams as his lover suffered physical agony that pierced through his heart. With his hands still over his face and bent forward, Allen soughed silently in distress.

He didn’t hear the door open, but he felt a familiar arm lay across his shoulders and he leaned his head against Link. Link’s scent was comforting. His arms slid from Allen’s shoulders and moved to kneel on one knee in front of him. He touched his friend and Allen released his hands from his face and Link gathered him into his arms. Allen buried his face in the crook of Link’s neck and released more tears he had held in to stay strong as he wrapped his arms tightly around the one other person Allen felt comfort from.

“Honey, cry all that you need to, I’m right here,” Link whispered into his best friend’s ear his own heart ached at the agony Allen was in. “He’ll be alright.”

“You didn’t see the nightmare he went through, Link. Recoiling from something bad and cried out in pain. He could have ripped his stitches out. Link it hurts, loving someone can really hurt because you suffer the wretchedness with them,” Allen mumbled into Link’s shoulder.

“Yes my love, it does hurt. Love hurts in many ways, Allen. Your hurt is for all the right reason because you love Kanda deep in your heart and soul,” Link whispered to his precious friend while he held him.

“Hey,” Link said quietly, “you must be hungry; you haven’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch. Cross, Tiedoll, and Lavi have gone to the cafeteria for coffees and a breakfast for you.” Link petted his friend’s white locks that had grown longer since the last concert. Allen pulled away and Link reached and opened the drawer to the bedside table for the box of tissues and gave it to Allen and stood.

“Would you hold me in your arms if we sat in the big recliner? I need to be held by you,” Allen pleaded.

“Of course,” Link walked over and moved the recliner closer to the bed and sat down. Allen moved and sat on Link’s lap and he reclined the chair. Allen cuddled into his best friend’s warm arms, his head rested on Link’s chest just under his chin. Allen fiddled with Link’s shirt buttons. It was like old times with Allen resting in his friend’s arms for comfort. Link kissed the top of the young man’s head and rubbed Allen’s thigh soothingly.

“Relax sweetie. I’ll hold you for as long as you need me, too,” he whispered and Allen closed his eyes to rest them.

Ten minutes later Allen was fast asleep curled in a fetal position on top of Link’s body. Link had one arm around Allen’s shoulder, the other rested on Allen’s muscular thigh. Link absentmindedly petted Allen’s thigh with his hand in a soothing, light-touch, up and down which calmed him as much as it did Allen.

The door swished opened and Lavi came into the room with the aroma of hot coffee and scramble eggs covered with a stainless steel lid over the plate to keep it warm. Lavi walked over to the rolling bedside table, sat the tray down and rolled it closer to Link. He moved Link’s coffee so he could reach it then leaned in and kissed his lover on the lips. He sat down on the chair that Allen had occupied.

“He looks exhausted,” Lavi whispered. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, he was crying when I came in and wanted me to hold him. I’ve missed comforting him. I did it for so many years it felt strange when Kanda had taken over,” Link replied not ashamed to state his feelings. Lavi had come to understand the close relationship between the two and it didn’t bother him. To Lavi, Link was a big brother to Allen the same as he felt Kanda was a brother to him.

“Do you know how long Kanda’s been asleep?” Link shook his head no.

“Cross and Tiedoll are getting an update on his condition and should be in shortly.” A few minutes later, Cross and Tiedoll entered the room, grabbed a couple of chairs and moved them to the other side of the bed.

“How’s he holding up, Link,” Cross inquired with that worried frown that showed whenever he was concerned about Allen. The room was cool so Cross got up and grabbed a blanket and draped it over Allen and Link.

“He was crying when I came in. Something about Kanda having a nightmare and could have ripped his stitches out. What was the update on Kanda’s condition,” Link asked his boss.

Tiedoll explained that Kanda was doing very well, even with the jerk reaction he had to a nightmare earlier this morning. The pain will probably take a few more days before he wouldn’t need the stronger dose of pain medication that puts him out for hours at a time which was good because his body needed that rest to heal.

Kanda’s eyes half opened when the mumbling of voices disturbed his sleep. He looked at his father and Cross, their chairs close together and smiled. “Hi,” he croaked.

“Hi…I’m glad you’re awake, how’s your pain?” Tiedoll asked trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“Okay right now, hi Cross.” Kanda looked down at the hand Allen had been holding then over to Link who held his lover close to him. His boyfriend looked so innocent in sleep, but couldn’t help notice his eyes were red and swollen.

“How’s my Moyashi holding up?” His eyes were on Link.

“Link, I know your comfort is what he needs right now. He’s been crying.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, he has been. He won’t leave your side, and after this morning, I will not leave his side either, my friend. Rest assured,” Link quietly vowed and Kanda’s eyes began to droop again from tiredness. He was ready for rest.

“Thank you Link, you’ve put my mind at ease…” he slurred.

Kanda closed his eyes, his body went limp weakened by his wound and surgery, but it was alright for him to slip into a peacefully sleep because he knew Link was there to protect his Moyashi.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really don’t have much to say at this time. I’ve been really unfocused being fatigue from lack of sleep. So, please let me know if I muffed up anywhere. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter; until next week…


	18. Narrow Mindedness

* * *

“What the fuck do you mean you let Rouvelier go? When? The goddamn man shot me…Allen saw it…for chrissakes the rustlers saw it!” Kanda growled at the sheriff over the telephone.

“Komui, you know damn well he shot me, the damn bastard. Alright…alright, I’ll let you handle it,” Kanda hollered and slammed the phone down on the receiver and stood staring at it.

“Did the sheriff say why they let him go?” Allen asked quietly from behind him. Allen was just as stunned about Rouvelier’s release.

It had been three weeks since the shooting and Kanda has been home for only a few days. It had taken longer for his release due to an infection in his shoulder. Once he had recovered, it took a few more days of rest before Kanda was discharged.

Kanda has been restless not being able to do any work around the ranch, and now with this news about Rouvelier being back on the streets has Kanda riled, and all its done was put both of them on the edge even more than they already were with Tyki’s escape.

As it was, Allen still had Tyki on the loose, and personally Allen felt his ex posed more of a threat than Rouvelier. They did not need this crap in their lives, especially now that Allen had to leave for California in the next few days, and Allen has not left Kanda’s side since the shooting.

Now with Kanda home and doing better, Allen felt he could leave and not worry as much about his lover’s physical condition. The band needed to start rehearsals soon to be ready to record their newest album, though Link still had to set up an itinerary with the recording studio.

“Believe me, Sweetheart; I know how you feel about the justice system. I’ve had my own experiences with it, but the law can only protect us so much. Now tell me what Sheriff Lee told you,” Allen insisted.

“He made bail.” Kanda grounded out.

“Yeah, I got that,” Allen replied quietly.

Rouvelier’s arraignment had been a few days ago. Allen had heard some family member was trying to come up with bail money, though it perplexed Allen how a judge could justify bail with the man being charged with attempted murder.

Hell, he didn’t know what to say to Kanda at this point. All he could hope for was the rustlers admit what they saw and that was it Rouvelier who shot Kanda, and then aimed his rifle at Allen, not once but twice. The rustlers arrest has been tight lipped, and Allen wondered if the FBI had taken over the case. They were held at a jail in another town where the original crimes had been committed before they struck Tiedoll's ranch. Maybe, the men just hadn’t given _any_ information to the law, or maybe they were being tortured for information. _Jeez Allen, that’s a wicked imagination, how likely, was that to happen?_

“Hi, no one answered the door so I let myself in.” Lavi’s voice startled them. They hadn’t even heard a rapping on the door.

“Sorry Lavi, we were in a discussion. What’s up?” Kanda asked.

“I need to go into town for your dad and wondered if you would like to ride in with me. We could grab lunch before heading back,” he suggested.

Lavi understood his friend’s restlessness. He knew Kanda and the man had to be doing something around the ranch or he was a lost soul. So Lavi thought it would be healthy for his friend to get away for a few hours.

“Kanda, that’s a great idea, it would give you a change of scenery,” his boyfriend exclaimed.

“Moyashi, are you trying to get rid of me?” Kanda inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely not!” Allen yelped and received a shit-eating grin from his boyfriend. Allen slapped him playfully on the arm and smiled.

“Yes Lavi, I would love to go into town and have lunch. It seems my boyfriend needs some space,” Kanda chuckled and pulled Allen into his arms after his lover rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll wait outside,” Lavi said and left to give the two their privacy.

“How about a good-bye kiss, love,” Kanda suggested huskily and captured his boyfriend’s lips. His tongue pressed for Allen to open and immediately Allen welcomed his lover’s tongue in for a deeper kiss.

Kanda pulled away and chuckled as he ran his finger lightly down Allen’s nose, and the sound of Kanda’s warm laugh made Allen’s heart skip a beat. His lover has been antsy ever since he left the hospital and going into town having lunch with Lavi might lift his spirits.

“I’ll see you later, try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone, I love you,” he replied and pecked Allen’s nose with a kiss.

“I, sir, never get into trouble. Now go and have a good time and I love you more,” Allen teased. He released him and pushed him towards the kitchen door. “I’ll be right here when you get back. I have to start packing my things to leave anyway.”

“About you leaving…” Kanda was cut off.

“Go,” Allen countered sternly. Kanda shrugged his shoulders, smiled and gave Allen a little wave good-bye.

Once Lavi and Kanda were on the road headed towards town, the raven-haired Asian did feel better. Maybe he did need to get out and away from the ranch. Since the shooting, all he has done was sleep having been cooped up in a hospital room for two and a half unnecessary weeks. He hadn’t realized how much the ranch problems had dragged him down until he felt better with having rested.

Now, with Rouvelier out on bail he could only hope there wouldn’t be any problems from the man. Since the rustler’s were caught, and Rouvelier had been in jail, no fence lines had been cut or any cattle stolen. That should have made an impression upon the sheriff.

“Have you really been feeling alright, Kanda,” Lavi asked biting his lower lip—a sign that his friend was worried about him.

“Physically, I’m fine, Lavi.”

“Mentally?”

“I’m stably sane if that’s what you want to know. Though, I do have some feelings I need to work out.” he answered. It was the best he could give his friend for now.

“Not with Allen?” Lavi asked surprised. Kanda turned from the side truck window and looked at Lavi.

Kanda sternly said. “No. Not with Allen— _Never_ with Allen. I already know my feelings for him. It’s just I need to talk some things over with Tiedoll.” Kanda turned back to the window and added, “I’ll tell you as soon as I have figured them out.”

“Alright.” Lavi backed off with the questions. What else could he say? So they were silent the rest of the drive to town.

Lavi pulled the truck into the grocery store’s lot and parked. They both got out and went inside. Lavi grabbed a shopping cart while Kanda walked along beside it, the both of them shootin’ the breeze while putting items in the cart from Tiedoll’s list.

The few people in the store that knew Kanda and noticed his sling asked how his shoulder was healing and what an unfortunate accident to happen—he could have been killed. No shit Sherlock’s. _An accident…it wasn’t an accident. Where the hell were these numbskulls getting the wrong information from? It could only have come from Rouvelier himself_ , Kanda figured.

While Lavi and Kanda waited at the checkout, more customers came into the store that knew Kanda, but instead of asking about him, they didn’t say anything and made a point to move away from him. Kanda had no idea what the hell to make of the change in the town’s people who have known him his whole life. When he thought about it, no one from town had even visited him in the hospital. Not even the neighboring ranchers. He brushed it off that Rouvelier must have screwed with their heads.

Kanda wasn’t the only one to notice, Lavi had too. In fact, when Lavi thought about his last trip into town, people seemed more distance than they normally were. Even the feed store owner wasn’t his usually self. He didn’t come out and chat with Lavi, or offered to help load his supplies. Lavi hadn’t really thought about it at the time because the guy was normally busy anyway, but now with the other townsfolk’s acting just as strangely, it made the hairs on the back of Lavi’s neck bristle.

Lavi unload the shopping cart. The same cashier was on when Kanda had that run in with one of Rouvelier’s pea-brained ranch hands who had given him a hard time about gay people. She smiled at the two of them which was the warmest smile they have received since they came into the store.

“Hi Kanda, how’s your shoulder healing?” she asked. “I like the sling, it makes you look like a tough guy,” she added cheerfully.

“I thought I always looked like a tough guy?” Kanda replied in mock astonishment. “The shoulder’s healing fine, just a nuisance really, but thank you for asking. I haven’t been able to work around the ranch for three weeks.”

“Sorry to hear that. Hi Lavi, nice to see you again, too,” she replied. Her eyes brightened when he grinned at her.

“Hi Road, good to see you too. Can you give us any idea why people are acting so strangely?” he asked innocently.

“Couple reasons,” she replied as she scanned the food items on the conveyor belt. She kept her voice low and Kanda had to strain to hear what she said. “Rouvelier’s been running his mouth all morning that Kanda jumped in the way of the rustler’s he was trying to stop and caught his bullet…”

“That lying bastard,” Kanda muttered under his breath. Road looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

“The sheriff had to step in and breakup a crowd and told Rouvelier to shut his mouth and move along. The worse part has been him shooting his mouth off about you being gay, Kanda. Then he spouts off that the prison’s escapee’s boyfriend has been shacking up with you,” she explained. Kanda was ready to burst with anger at the audacity of Rouvelier’s lie about the shooting and more so about making Allen and his relationship out to be something vulgar.

“You know, Kanda, I could careless that you’re gay. I’m angry that there’re so many narrow-minded people in this town, especially when everyone has known you for years,” she retorted, but with a warm smile at Kanda.  

“Thanks, Road,” Kanda replied, grateful someone in town wasn’t a dickhead. They paid for the groceries and left the store.

“Well, that explains the weirdness the last time I was in town. Fuck, what’s wrong with these people. They’ve known you your whole life and they let a little thing like that change their minds about you? Disgusting if you ask me,” Lavi huffed and he shook his head from side-to-side.

“Let’s go grab some lunch, Kanda. Are you okay? You look…”

“Damnit Lavi, I’m fine!” Kanda snapped then immediately regretted he took his anger out on his best friend.

“Sorry Lavi, everything feels so messed up right now. I’m hungry; let’s drive over to the diner to eat.”

The two got in the truck and drove down to the restaurant located at the other end of town and Lavi found a place to park in front. When they entered, the place was fairly packed. Kanda sighed in relief when they received a warm, friendly wave from the owners and waitress. At least they weren’t angry with him, but there were many patrons who shot Lavi and him dirty glares before they turned away in disgust.

So, this was how it would be from now on after he came out of the closet with the townsfolk’s. Well fuck them. They weren’t worth his time if that was how they felt about him. He was happy with Allen and no one was going to take that away from him unless it was Allen himself. The waitress waved them over to a table.

They walked by customers who gave them the cold shoulder and whose disdain was obvious by the haughty stares they were given. Other patrons’ just held their snubbed noises high then turned to ignored them, though there were a handful who gave him the thumbs up. The young waitress eagerly showed them to a booth with no sign of disrespect.

“I’ll save you the trouble of a menu and have my usually,” Kanda ordered not wanting to stay there any longer than necessary.

“I’ll have what Kanda’s having,” Lavi ordered and grinned at the adorable girl who had served them the last time they were in. Kanda saw one of the owners of the dinner coming over to the table; her husband was busy cooking in the kitchen.

“Hi Kanda, how are you feeling? Are you still in pain, honey?” She was the same warm, caring woman he had liked growing up. He could not remember a time she had been judgmental towards him.

“I’m doing fine and the pain is a lot less. I’m surprised you would take the chance to come over and talk to me. I don’t want to ruin any of your business and would understand if you had to shun me,” Kanda said quietly. People were watching them and the owner looked around and scoffed.

“Narrow-minded people, they’re everywhere, but more so here because we’re such a small town. I have never shunned you before, Kanda, I’m not starting now. You’re a good boy and a good son; you always have been, so what if you’re gay. I am happy to hear you have a boyfriend,” she assured Kanda and smiled at Lavi giving his arm a light squeeze. Lavi smiled and remained quiet.

“Thanks,” Kanda replied not sure what else he could say and anyway his brain was shutting down from fatigue.

“You look tired, honey and pale right now. Maybe after you eat the color will come back to your beautiful face. Tell your boyfriend I said hi and I would love to meet him. Look I’ve got to get back to the kitchen; your food should be out shortly. Say hi to Tiedoll for me.” She leaned down and kissed the top of Kanda’s head before she headed back to the kitchen ignoring the disgusting glares.

“She’s always been wonderful, Kanda,” Lavi waited while the girl served them their lunch before he continued.

“At least there are some people who aren’t total morons,” Lavi added quietly as he looked around the room.

“Yeah, I wonder what the hell they would think if they knew about Tiedoll?” Kanda whispered.

“Your father? Wait, what the hell are you talking about? What have you found out that you haven’t shared with me?” Lavi asked sternly. What? Tiedoll gay? Lavi couldn’t imagine it.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve had a chance, nor has the subject come up to say anything to you, but yes, he is,” Kanda answered and felt he just betrayed his father by telling Lavi his secret.

“What happened with the woman theory we’ve had all these years. He was mourning another man? Wow, how cool is that?”

“Lavi you’re such a moron,” Kanda grunted. Who was he to judge Lavi, he was just as blindsided by the news when he learned about.

“So, who is this…wait a minute…?” Lavi paused when a thought struck him. “You don’t mean Allen’s guardian, Cross, do you?”

“The one and only. I know, shocked me too,” Kanda agreed with his friend’s reaction.

“Oh, shit. Finish up Lavi. I want to get out of here,” Kanda’s weary voice hitched. Lavi looked over at the front door where Kanda had glanced.

“Fuck, they should have kept him in jail,” Lavi groused at the sight of Rouvelier and his “merry-men” at the front door of the restaurant. Too late, Rouvelier spotted them and the man stomped over to their table.

“Well, if the lying son-of-a-bitch isn’t in town. What, you think you’re so smart keeping me locked up in a jail cell for so long? You stupid idiot, you threw yourself in the line of fire. You deserved to get shot.” The man scowled down at Kanda and Rouvelier’s eyes, Kanda swore, were glowing red. This guy had to live in his own fantasy world to believe his own lies.

“You aimed that rifle at me and shot me. Luckily I was stopped on my horse when you did, but the coward you are you jumped on your horse to high-tail it out of there. If it wasn’t for Link charging you and tackled you off your horse you probably would have gotten away. So man up for once in your life, Rouvelier and tell the truth for a change!” Kanda shouted at the man, spit spewed at him.

Rouvelier was stunned at Kanda’s outburst and it silenced him for a good five seconds. Every eye in the restaurant was on the man to hear his response when all Rouvelier could do was sputtered back.

“I’m more of a man than you are, faggot!” Not denying the claim Kanda made about shooting him went a long ways to change quite a few minds about the long, haired Asian, but the faggot part, well maybe not so much. The other owner of the diner came over and much to Kanda’s surprise told Rouvelier off.  

“That’s enough, Malcolm. I don’t care about listening to your narrow-mindedness about Kanda being gay,” the man snapped.

“He’s a fucking queer!” Rouvelier yelled back.

“I don’t give a fuck if he is,” the man enunciated each word.

“Kanda has lived here since he was six years old. He was a good man before this came out and he hasn’t changed overnight so he’s the same man before we all found out.

“So, get your foolish butt and your hires out of my restaurant if you’re not going to treat my customers with respect,” the owner groused. The door opened and the sheriff stepped into the establishment. He took one look over at the group on the other side of the room and started to stride towards them in a calm causally manner, nodding to people who said hi as he walked.

“Rouvelier, do we have _another_ problem today? I hadn’t had any trouble the whole time your ass was in jail. You’re out one day and I’ve had to breakup two encounters with you this forenoon. Maybe I should drag your ass over to the office and put you back in the birdcage to simmer you down,” the sheriff announced. He was getting really sick of the man’s antics today. Personal he would have liked to have kept him in a cell.

“He’s a fucking faggot,” Rouvelier hissed in the sheriff’s face.

“So I’ve heard. But, you know Rouvelier, I’ve never seen _you_ hanging around with any women nor have you _ever_ married. Someone could misconstrue why that is,” Komui said curiously, his dark eyes on the man, amused. _Now that should put some doubts in these customer’s head_.

Rouvelier face reddened, either from anger or the truth of what the sheriff suggested. “Fuck you, Komui, like you should…”

“ _Don’t_ , you dare go there. Do you understand me, Malcolm?” Komui interrupted the brusque man and Komui’s eyes narrowed and blackened with a warning glare at Rouvelier.

“Get out of here, Malcolm. Go cool off somewhere else and let these fine people enjoy their meal,” he commanded and Rouvelier turned angrily and left the diner with his merry group of men. 

“Sorry about that Kanda. I hope your shoulder’s healing well and Rouvelier may not be on the streets for long. I can’t tell you anything so don’t bother asking. As soon as I know, I’ll call you. Have a good day.” The sheriff left that tidbit of information which gave Kanda a glimmer of hope that Rouvelier might get what he deserves. Maybe the sheriff wasn’t so bad after all. The sheriff left with the cell phone to his ear after answering a call.

“Let’s head back to the ranch, Lavi. I’m exhausted and need to lie down,” Kanda said with a sigh.

“Okay, let’s go, bro. You can sleep on the way home,” Lavi agreed and threw some bills on the table. They paid the bill and headed for the truck.   

On the way home, Kanda did fall asleep. When Lavi made the turn into the driveway to the ranch, Kanda woke up. The truck rounded the curve and a large black security SUV and the sheriff’s truck were blocking a compact yellow car from exiting. The sheriff and Allen’s security men were talking with a young man handcuffed with light brown hair.

Heck, when they got closer the young man was only a young teenager maybe about fifteen or sixteen years old. Kanda’s eyes quickly located Allen where he leaned against the black vehicle, his arms crossed, visibly shaken with Link’s arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. They were listening to what the boy was saying.

Allen looked up when he heard the rumbling of a truck coming down the driveway relieved to see it was Kanda. Lavi came to a halt in front of the sheriff’s truck. With his good arm, Kanda reach across his body and opened the door and got out as quickly as he could. Link also seemed relieve to see Lavi when he jumped out of the front seat. Both walked over to the group.

“What’s going on, sheriff,” Kanda hastily asked and took Link’s place to hold Allen’s trembling body and mumbled a thank you to Link.

“Hi again, Kanda, Lavi,” he said and tilted the brim of his cowboy hat with his fingers. Kanda and Lavi nodded back.

“Allen’s security guards stopped this young man from leaving after he had dropped off white orchids on Allen cabin porch…” Komui started.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I only did what the man asked me to,” the light brown haired teenager yelped. Kanda looked at the kid then at Allen.

“Simmer down, boy,” the sheriff said, calmly.

“Moyashi, are you alright?” Kanda asked quietly. He kissed the side of Allen's head with his good arm around Allen’s waist.

“Yes, just shaken. The white orchids are from Tyki and he sent this young man to do the dirty work for him,” Allen explained. Allen turned into Kanda and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and glued himself to his side. The trembling started to subside.

“How did the boy get all the way down to Allen’s cabin?” Kanda asked the security guards. The man in charge answered with a blush of pink to his cheeks.

“We didn’t see him until he was already at the cabin. We were in the process of changing locations,” the man explained.

“A bright _yellow_ car and you didn’t see it? Come on, what were you two doing, pissing somewhere with your backs turned?” Kanda queried with a mixture of anger and angst.

“No sir.” The man didn’t want to admit his partner and him had their pants down and jerked each other off. Not something permitted while on duty. The kid had kept perfectly quiet due to Kanda’s deep vociferous voice.

Sheriff Lee stayed quiet while he observed. _Since when are white orchids a crime to give to a gorgeous man such as Allen_.

“What has the boy told you?” Kanda looked at Allen’s security guards. He had taken hold of the situation demanding to know why his boyfriend had been put in possible danger.

“That a man with dark hair and a tattoo across his forehead had paid him a hundred dollars to deliver the flowers to this address and sit them on the cabin porch then leave,” he reported. Allen clung to Kanda not letting up on his tight grasp around his waist. He squeezed Allen’s shoulders.

 _Ah, Allen’s ex-boyfriend, that’s why it’s a crime. The man was considered armed and dangerous and Allen’s terrified_. Now the sheriff understood why he was called. The data that came in about Tyki Mikk had been vague to say the least, but it didn’t mention anything that the man molested young boys. Well, at least what the law knows about.

“Link where were you?” Kanda asked in a well manner voice.

“I was in the cabin with Allen. I heard a noise on the porch and thought it might be you, so I went to the door to unlock it for you. That’s when I saw the white orchids. I didn’t leave Allen alone. Instead I called security to see if they saw the person and to pick him up,” Link replied in an even, steady voice. Lavi leaned his shoulder against Link’s.

“Your father called the sheriff,” Link added.

“Kanda, the boy described Tyki, he had no idea what the consequence would be if he were caught. Tyki didn’t tell him because the boy was completely unaware why he was being stopped and questioned by my men and the sheriff. I think we should let him go,” Allen said his voice stronger than before. The boy perked up when Allen mentioned to let him go.

“Look, the kids lucky Tyki didn’t do anything to him.” Allen looked over at the very attractive young man. “He is Tyki’s type. The man didn’t touch you or hurt you, did he?” Allen asked to make sure.

“No sir, he didn’t. Why?” the boy gulped with a visible shiver. “Could he have…” the boy stopped when he realized what Allen was actually asking him. “Shit.” The boy paled.

“Well son, the guy was in jail for assault, then escaped from prison and killed the guard on his way out. So, yeah the guy could have hurt you or raped you. As Allen alluded, you are his “type”,” the sheriff causally explained. _Damn the man for his insensitivity_ , Allen thought and scowled at Komui.

Allen decided to group with his security team and Link while Kanda went to Komui to talk to him. The consensus was to let the boy go. He had answered the questions and was not involve with Tyki, just a guy at the right place, at the wrong time. Sheriff Lee un-cuffed the young teenager and he happily left, promising he would never be back.

“Okay, I need to get back in town to see if Rouvelier’s causing any more trouble,” the sheriff said and got back into his truck and drove around Lavi’s pickup and left.

“What did Sheriff Lee mean by that comment when you two first arrived? Kanda, what happened in town?” Allen asked. Link looked at Lavi for answers also.

“Kanda, I’ll let you explain it to Allen. I’ll bring the groceries in for Tiedoll then I’ve got to get some work done, but if you want Link, you can come along and I’ll explain what happened in town,” Lavi said with high hopes of Link coming with him. The man didn’t disappoint him and agreed.

“Coward,” Kanda grunted.

He looked at Allen and said, “It’s sort of a long story, so why don’t we go into the cabin and have a beer or two. I need one and then I’ll need another one to tell you the shit that happened in town,” Kanda said with a heavy sigh.

“By the way, what did the note say this time?” Kanda inquired. Allen looked uncomfortable and gave a nod to Link to go ahead with Lavi. He signed heavily and pulled the card from his jeans back pocket.

“Somewhat the same,” Allen’s voice quavered and read the note out loud.

 _Allen, you can’t stay hidden forever. You’ll never see your new album come to light. I’ll make sure you’re dead before that happens. So, as I said before, it would be a good time to have your affairs in order—_ signed with a capital _T_.

“Fucking bastard! He’ll never get to you, Moyashi. I’ll die before that happens.” Kanda growled, but calmed down the best he could when he glanced at Allen in fear. The last thing Allen needed right now was his boyfriend going off the deep end. No Allen needed to be comforted and have his mind taken off that dastardly man.

Kanda gazed at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. _Damnit_ , Kanda cursed to himself. That worried frown on his lover’s face has become a permanent expression lately and all he wanted to do was smooth those wrinkled frowns away. _Hmm_ , Kanda thought. _I definitely know what would cure that ailment._    

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter for your entertainment and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I don’t have much to say, so any comments from friends would be greatly appreciated. I’m still trying to get rid of this fatigue I’ve been saddle with for a while now, so any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. Until next week, my friends…


	19. In Broad Daylight

* * *

Allen reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers and brought them over to the table. He could still feel Kanda’s crushing kiss on his lips and his stomach did that little flip of bliss, like when you go over a mound in the road a little too fast.

The warm, secure embrace from his lover had helped ease the fear of knowing Tyki was still somewhere in the surrounding area. Why haven’t the police been able to find him? Allen’s ex-boyfriend has changed into someone he felt he no longer knew. The man’s past behavior has shifted from being a possessive bastard, to stalker and a nuisance, to a psychotic killer that scared him. If Tyki was unpredictable before, he sure as hell was now with his outright recklessness.

Kanda opened the two beers Allen placed on the table and then sat in the seat across from him. The Asian wished he could take Allen away from this nightmare that has been a constant in his life for the past years, to someplace safe and away from the world, together. But he knew that was a pipe dream, and the reality was what it was—something neither could run away from. The love Kanda felt for Allen was permanently in his heart, and he couldn’t bear it if someone ever hurt him.

Allen listened to Kanda talk about his and Lavi's encounter with Rouvelier, but Allen's main concern was with the way people had treated Kanda. Hell, these were townsfolk’s he has known since childhood and to think they would treat his boyfriend with disrespect infuriated Allen. Just because they found out he was gay was no excuse.

“Maybe the townspeople would feel differently if they saw us together, but I don’t want to take any chances that they might hurt you. Tiedoll told me it would be difficult having an open relationship in this town. I wondered if that was one of the reasons Tiedoll had ended it with your guardian,” Kanda said when it registered that his boyfriend had that stunned look on his face.

“I see, you didn’t know about Tiedoll and Cross either. I wondered about the two since the day you arrived but I brushed it aside,” he responded at Allen’s apparent unawareness of his father’s past relationship with Tiedoll.

“Cross and Tiedoll? I knew through the years he pined for some lost love. I thought maybe it was some woman he loved that might have been killed while he was with the Black Order. I’ve known Cross only to date women, but I don’t recall him ever with a man. How do you know for sure?” Allen asked, perplexed.

“I asked Cross when I was in the hospital that first night I was shot. He confessed it was my father, and that there was a very good reason why they didn’t stay together. I figured it was because of me,” Kanda replied. He held his beer bottle loosely in his hand as he rolled the bottom in circles on the table.

“And probably me,” Allen muttered quietly.

“Kanda, it’s not your fault they didn’t stay together. It sounds like it was a decision they both agreed to mutually,” Allen insisted. “Though, after all these years wouldn’t it be romantic if they got back together,” Allen added dreamily. Kanda got up from the table.

“Now that’s my Moyashi, a romantic at heart, which is one of the many reasons I love you. I need to go to the bathroom I’ll be right back.” Kanda leaned over the table and gave Allen a light kiss on the lips then walked down to the master bathroom.

Allen picked up the beer bottles and placed them in the recycle bin. His hands gripped the edge of the sink countertop and leaned in to look out the window. How quickly things change. A few months ago Cross and Tiedoll were reunited over Allen’s problems. Cross said he trusted Tiedoll with his life. He could only imagine the heartbreak and agony the two men must have gone through being apart for all these years.

He thought about what it would feel like if that ever happened to Kanda and him. Certainly he would die of a broken heart—he loved the man deeply. They fit, like two pieces in a jig-saw puzzle. Life harmonized with them and everything they did together felt…natural and right.

Allen thought about them making love and the way their bodies lined up with each other, and the way their cocks felt and formed inside of each other, tight and hot, and cocks that went deeper inside than any other lover had gone…right down to the palm of their hands when intertwined. Allen inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He loved Kanda…the man was rooted deep in his soul and he didn’t fear their union as a couple—he trusted his lover with his life.

Strong arms slid around Allen’s waist and his boyfriend’s hands locked together in front of him. Allen leaned back into Kanda’s firm chest and closed his eyes when moist lips kissed down his neck and he tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck. Kanda’s wet kisses sent a pleasant frisson through him. The scent of Kanda and his undaunted presence made Allen feel safe and secure in his arms, he never wanted to be released from them.

“I see you’re all packed to leave,” Kanda stated the obvious, his throat clogged with emotions. “I’m going to be lonely without you here.” Heaviness pressed on Kanda’s chest.

“Yeah, I’ve meant to tell you, I leave tomorrow. Cross upped the time because of what happened today. He felt I’d be safer back home. We need to get rehearsals underway anyway, plus the sooner we can get the recording done, the better,” Allen explained, with not much ardent in his voice.

Allen was glad Link and he went home for those four days before. Not only did they get many issues of the tour tied up, but it gave the band time to get together a couple times to practice and go over the songs in detail—which sounded really good by the time they had finished.

”Kanda, could I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Would you come out to California and go to the parties I need to attend? I would love to have you by my side for them. You might say, these parties are really part of show biz, but of all people you are the most important person I want to share all of it with. Hell, I would love it if you could leave tomorrow with me,” Allen stated. He said a little prayer and waited for Kanda’s answer. His boyfriend turned him in his arms.

“My Moyashi, I would be honored to be your escort at any function, so yeah count me in. I would love to go with you tomorrow, but first I have to make sure everything’s settle on the ranch. It’s what I do when I leave for vacations. Give me a week, or maybe two? Then I can join you. I’m not much help around here anyway,” Kanda replied quietly, his deep blue eyes sparkled with love.

“God Kanda, I love you with all my heart,” he whispered. Tears stung his silver eyes that turned a deeper shade of grey with love, lust and desire.

Allen reached up and pulled out Kanda’s hair tie. His lover’s long, glossy-black hair cascaded down around his shoulder and Allen couldn’t help but comb his finger through the silky strands eliciting a heavy sigh from his boyfriend.

“You are gorgeous,” Allen whispered his eyes already half-lidded with passion, “and _you_ my love, are all mine.”

Allen’s fingers kneaded and massaged his boyfriend’s scalp before he slipped them through the softness again and lifted some strands and inhaled the heavenly scent of tea tree. Kanda moaned low and long while Allen pampered his head and his pants tighten from his swelling cock. When he leaned into Allen he pushed him solidly into the counter, his thigh slipped between Allen’s legs, and rubbed gloriously against his lover’s hip close to Allen’s arousal.

He cupped Allen’s beautiful face with his hands. Those haunting dark, silvery-grey eyes smoldered back at him with a passion that matched his deep blue eyes like the ocean that brewed a storm of passion. It didn’t take much before the both of them were in a frenzy of hot aggressive kisses that tasted of beer and their own special blended flavor. The spark ignited a thrill of tingles that started in their balls, moved up to the base of their cocks, and an ache in their groins that set them on fire.      

Kanda’s arms wrapped around Allen and brought him closer. Allen pressed even harder against Kanda and walked him backwards towards the bedroom door, or he thought, but instead had back Kanda into the chair he had just sat in moments ago. The back of Kanda’s knees hit the edge of the chair which made him unsteady and he dropped into it which broke their kiss.

Allen looked into Kanda’s sapphire eyes. The love that blazed in them was overpowering, and stole his breath and made his heart race. The tightness in his chest ached with loving emotions and his cock stiffened with need as he straddled Kanda. His lover’s strong thighs supported him when he sat and began to rock his hips in a thrusting motion to rub his dick against his boyfriend’s front.

One last hungry look at each other and their mouths crushed together, opening for a dual of warm, luscious tongues that twisted and twirled around each other. The kiss deepened into a long, ravenous kiss where teeth lightly tapped against the other's in rabid lust.

Allen came up and took a deep breath for much needed air and salvia drooled down one side of his chin. Then his mouth and tongue landed on Kanda’s neck in an animalist ravishing when Kanda felt his lover’s teeth bite him on the neck, then sucked the blood to the surface, marking his territory—he was all Allen’s and belonged to no one but him.

“Moyashi,” he panted.

The boldness turned Kanda on more than he already was, to the point he thought he would explode in his jeans. He felt the wetness in his brief from copious amount of precum that leaked and the strong urge he had to be inside his lover.

“You loved it, admit it,” Allen huffed breathless from the prelude of their lovemaking.

As if reading his mind, Allen pulled Kanda’s shirttails out of his jeans and eagerly slip his warm hands up underneath and caressed the hot flesh on his chest and his perked nipples ached anticipating his touch. Allen lightly palmed the pearly nipples then pinched them hard. Kanda jolted from the mixture of pain and pleasure, and arched into the touch wanting more. But instead Allen ripped open his shirt; buttons flew wherever with the sound of them pinging to the hardwood floor.

“Ahh, fuck Allen…so good, don’t stop,” Kanda moaned loudly when his boyfriend’s hot mouth suckled his nipples and he thrust his hips up rubbing hard for more contact against the crouch of Allen’s pants. Allen was careful not to hurt Kanda’s wounded shoulder which was out of its sling.

His lover was driving him insane with his on slaughter of passion that Kanda’s body screamed. He was ready to take on anything Allen wanted to dish out. Allen found Kanda’s mouth again and the dual of tongues started as his nimble fingers unbuckled Kanda’s belt and anxiously slipped his long, slender fingers down inside Kanda’s waist band. His touch made him automatically pull his stomach in.

Fuck, Kanda’s cock ached and burned he was so fucking hard for his lover. Kanda wanted to bury himself deep inside the man he loved and fuck him senseless.

Damn he was libidinously excited when Allen’s nimble fingers undid the top button of his jeans and the erotic feeling of his lover carefully unzipping the zipper over his harden erection was a turn-on all on its own along with his lover’s hot wet kisses. Stiff crude fabric was peeled back. His briefs were pushed under his balls releasing his hard cock from the constriction that had bound it. Allen wrapped his delicate hand around the flesh of his lover’s hot cock and gave it a tug.

“Holy, shit,” grounded Kanda’s husky voice with a deep guttural sound that sent goose bumps across Allen’s flesh from his lover’s deep throaty primal growl. Allen gave his lover’s dick another couple of pulls as Kanda’s rough fingers undid Allen’s belt buckle and then unbutton his jeans.

“I need you, babe, so bad. Need my cock inside your sweet, hot ass,” Kanda panted and unzipped his lover’s jeans, slid his cool hands down in back pulling them down over his ass. The cooler air erotically brushed over Allen’s bared skin, and Kanda felt his lover’s cock jerk with excitement.

“Take them off, baby. Take everything off,” he cooed his heated breath into Allen’s ear then licked it.

“I’ll take them off if you take yours off,” Allen hushed; their bodies still thrusting together, and drowsily looked in his boyfriend’s intoxicating blue bedroom eyes.

“Deal, baby,” Allen stood up, Kanda right after him. Quickly, Allen ridded himself of clothes. It took only a few seconds for Kanda to look in his wallet and took a small package of lube out.

“You happen to have one in your wallet?” Allen queried, his cock pulsated as he thought about Kanda lubricating himself.

“Yes, my love, one never knows when you might need one—like right now,” he winked. Allen never tired of Kanda’s half-cocked grin that loved to tease him. At the moment that half-cocked grin only made him harder as he anticipated that delicious ache and burn that came from his lover’s cock when he stretched him, filled him and thrust deep inside of him.

Allen’s thoughts were lewd and sexy as he pulled Kanda’s jeans down to the top of his boots. He yanked Kanda’s boots off and tossed them aside with a loud thud as they skidded across the floor. He snatched his lover’s jeans and brief and brought them the rest of the way down to the floor where Kanda stepped out and kicked them aside.

Allen was practically salivating as he watched his boyfriend apply the slick to his stiff, hard cock then sat back down in the chair. For some reason the bedroom hadn’t occurred to either of them; maybe because the sex was hotter and riskier doing it in the kitchen in broad daylight.

A sly smile crossed Kanda’s face that spoke of naughty thoughts that were stirring in his mind as Allen slowly straddled his bare body over Kanda’s lap. Kanda wrapped his hand behind Allen’s neck and brought him closer for a tantalizing kiss, drowning his lover’s in his scent of tea tree and sex. _God, his man was intoxicating._

There was a slow natural rhythm to their mouths, and their tongues sought one another’s that intertwined, sucked, and licked at a leisurely pace. Their passion grew as did the intensity of their needs as their naked bodies glided over the perspiration excreted between their chests and precum on their stomachs which provided a smooth, sensual sensation. The kiss deepened again and they were caught up in the dance of tongues that probed further down each other’s throat. Soft moans and sexy mewling filled the kitchen.

Without removing his lips, Kanda’s hand padded the table for the opened package of lube and found it. The kiss was broken when Kanda squeezed some lube on his finger. Allen helped and spread his butt cheeks wantonly for Kanda to stretch him. He moaned at the touch of his lover’s finger on his entrance, and pressed his cock firmly against Kanda.

Allen’s cock wept with need and Kanda pressed his finger into his lover’s hole and received a satisfied whimper from his boyfriend. “Fuck, I need you Kanda. Please, fuck me,” Allen pumped on Kanda’s finger and then he added another. Allen thrust and arched trying to get more friction against his dick and fuck his lover’s fingers at the same time. He needed more. Kanda curled his fingers and brushed over the prostate that send Allen into flight.

“Feels good, baby? Ready for me?” Kanda wasn’t going to last long once he was inside of Allen’s tight hot channel of muscles that would drag him in further; blissfully writhing and coaxing the seed from his harden shaft.

“Do it, Kanda, please,” Allen begged again and Kanda squeezed out the remaining lubricate and primed his lover with it then pulled on his cock and lined it up with Allen’s impatience hole. It was a goddamn turn-on.

Allen pressed down on his lover’s shaft slowly as Kanda spread his butt cheeks apart sending a frisson up his spine and his muscles gave way inviting Kanda into an ecstasy of erotic heat of tightness. “Ah, fuck,” Kanda cried out when Allen lifted his body and pushed back down riding the full length of his shaft.

The burn felt good. Allen swore if he spent a life time with this man he would never have complete control over his body as all thoughts flew from his mind. They pumped and thrust together and found their rhythm. Allen arched, threw his head back and thrust his chest out. Kanda sucked, nipped and licked his nipples until they were raw. His lover played him with every stroke of his tongue, glide of his fingers, and gripped his hard cock.

Kanda swiped some his lover’s beaded precum with his finger and ran it over his lover’s lips then kissed him giving him a taste of himself then licked his lips. Allen felt his balls roil and pull and tucked up into his hollow, the base of his cock and balls boiled to release his orgasm; Kanda right behind him. Kanda grabbed Allen’s hips, and even though only one arm was strong, he thrust deep inside of him over and over until Kanda paused, went rigid, then shuttered as his orgasm ripped through him.

Allen came right after, his seed spurted and hit Kanda in the chin then his shoulder and the rest spurted thick ropes of spunk on his abdomen before his lover collapsed against him. Both spent, exhausted and panted for air.

Allen was free falling into the bliss of happiness and contentment with his lover. Slowly they roused from their afterglow that left them both satisfied, with Allen resting his head on Kanda’s shoulder his eyes still closed. Kanda’s hands rubbed up and down Allen’s back, it felt good.

“Marry me, Allen,” Kanda whispered into his lover’s ear. “I want you more than a boyfriend or even a partner. I want you to be my husband. Never to be taken away from me, always having the right to be beside me,” Kanda’s whisper ghosted over Allen’s ear sending a shiver of joy up his spine and goose bumps across his flesh. Kanda waited breathlessly for Allen’s response. Allen pulled back and looked into his lover’s blue eyes.

“Seriously? You would take me as your husband?” Allen couldn’t believe he had heard the most important person in the world to him asked to marry him. I took a moment to let it sink in.

“Yes, I’m serious, I want to marry you. Hell, Moyashi, I never thought I would love and care about another person as I do for you, let alone ask them to marry me, but that’s what I’m asking you, will you marry me? ” Kanda’s passion and emotions reach out to Allen. Kanda thought his heart would bust if Allen didn’t say something to him. Shit, maybe it was too soon to ask, he hadn’t thought about that.

Allen was speechless then cleared his throat. “Yes, Yuu Kanda, I would be honored to be your husband, so yeah I’ll marry you. I love you, baby,” Allen answered joyfully.

“I love you too, Moyashi”

“For chrissakes, Allen! In the kitchen and in broad daylight?” Link cried out when he walked in on the two stark naked bodies. Link went into the master bathroom and came back with two wet facecloths, towels and a large blanket and tossed them on the table.

“Please, clean up,” Link insisted and turned his back.

“Would it make you feel any better if I told you I asked Allen to marry me and he accepted?” Kanda announced smoothly. Kanda’s sapphire eyes twinkled as he looked into his lover’s sliver eyes sprinkled with dark grey spackles and smirked. Allen gave him an unequivocal smile of happiness.

Link didn’t respond. He was choked up with happiness for his friend—Allen had found his true love. “Link, are you alright? You haven’t remarked on the news,” Allen asked as he finished drying himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Kanda finished too.

When Link still had not replied, Allen walked over to his best friend and gently placed a hand on his arm. “Really Link, are you alright?” he asked again softly, with concern. He heard his friend’s sniffles. Kanda also was suddenly concerned if Link was okay. Kanda had never seen the man not respond when he heard surprising news.

Allen gently turned his friend so he could see his lovely face. In all the time the two of them had been friends, never once had he seen Link cry. But here he was his friend’s sky-blue eyes brimmed with tears that trickled down his soft rosy cheeks. They were tears of happiness for him.

Allen too could not stop the emotions that welled up in his throat when he saw the love and tenderness of the man who had been and meant everything to him; his consoler, friend and lover.

“Thank you for being happy for me, Link” Allen choked, tears burned his eyes. “You were right, there was someone out there especially for me, but remember I’ll _always_ need you in my life.”

Kanda felt uncomfortable with the strong feelings he felt between the two. It wasn’t that Kanda was jealous of Link; he just felt this should have been a private moment for the two. He hated to intrude, but Allen and he needed to clean up after they had made love in a kitchen chair. Kanda smiled at the memory.

“Ahem, Moyashi, we need to take a shower before we go over to tell Tiedoll our news,” Kanda said benevolently as he stood up, which broke the reverie between the two.

“Right, we better get cleaned up. I’ll see you in a few, Link.” Allen smiled and gave his friend a kiss on the cheek before Kanda wrapped the blanket around them both. Allen was in a fit of giggles as the two shuffled towards the bathroom.

“I’ll get Lavi and meet you over at the house,” Link brushed away his tears and couldn’t help smirk at the two love birds.

Link felt better now that Allen has reassured him he was still in his life. Silly how he overreacted about their engagement, but maybe not, they have been friends and occasional lovers for years. Link left and headed to the barn to ask Lavi, Noise, and Timothy to come up to the house.

By the time Allen and Kanda entered Tiedoll’s home later, everyone was gathered. The delicious strong aroma of coffee filled the room as it spit and sputtered the remains of the water out of the machine.

“Well, you two finally made it. What the hell’s going on? Did something happen with Rouverlier?” Lavi couldn’t think of anything else Kanda would have called all of them together in the middle of the day. _Damn that man, he keeps causing the family so much grief_.

“No Lavi it’s not about Rouverlier, nothing has changed to my knowledge. This is something entirely different,” Kanda chuckled. His happiness made him glow and his smile was more brilliant than Lavi remembered.

“I have Cross on the cell phone,” Allen told his fiancé and gave him the phone. Cross was on the road driving to the ranch where he would pickup Allen and Link up in the morning and then drive back to California. Allen wanted Cross to hear their news first-hand and having him on Skype was one way to do it.

“Hello Kanda, you look especially cheerful today. Wouldn’t have anything to do with what we talked about in the hospital would it?” Even through the phone Kanda saw the smirk on the man’s face.

“If you must know before the others, yes it is and I thank you,” Kanda gleefully replied with a half-cocked grin.

“What are you two talking about?” Allen demanded a frown on his gorgeous face.

“I’ll tell you after we make our announcement,” Kanda snickered in his lover’s ear. Unbelievable, Kanda sounded as if he was giddy. He gave the phone back to Allen and wrapped his arm around that slim waist he loved. They turned to face everyone.

“Both Allen and I wanted all our family and friends gathered to announce our exciting news. Unfortunately, Allen wasn’t able to reach his friends in the band or his Uncle Neah. Allen will call them later before he goes home…”

“Okay Kanda, we get it, now why did you call all of us together, what’s happened?” Lavi asked impatiently. He was worried what the hell has happened to warrant this gathering.

“Gotcha, Lavi. Tiedoll,” he said and looked directly in his father’s eyes. Allen aimed the phone over at Kanda’s father.

“I’ve found that special someone and I’ve asked Allen to marry me and he’s accepted. So, we’re now official engaged.”

His father did exactly what he had thought; he had tears in his eyes immediately that flowed over, and his smile was wide and bright. Tiedoll closed the space between his son and now fiancé. Somehow, Allen managed to direct his phone so his father could see all the excitement in the room.

Tiedoll grabbed the phone from Allen excitedly. “You heard right? Our son’s are engaged,” Tiedoll bubbled happily over the phone to Cross.

“Yes sweetie, I did, and I’m very happy about it.”

“When will you be here?” Tiedoll asked anxiously. He wanted to hug the big guy that’s always been the owner of his heart. In the background, Cross heard the congratulations and mumbled voices.

“What time is it?”

“Four o’clock.”

“I’ll be there by seven.” said Cross, his deep voice gravelly.

“I’ll be anxiously waiting. Let me give you back to Allen. I bought some crème puffs and now would be a good time to serve them in celebration,” Tiedoll said as he waved Allen over. “We’ll talk soon, Cross.” Allen took the phone from Tiedoll.

“Alright Cross, now spill. You knew about our engagement ahead of time, didn’t you?” Allen judged. How would Cross know before he did?

“You’ll be happy to know that hunky man of yours, now your fiancé, asked me for your hand in marriage when I visited him in the hospital,” Cross informed his shocked son. “Cat got your tongue?” Cross couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“You’re serious.”

“Yep, Tiedoll did a fine job raising Kanda.”

“You know, in this day and age, that’s pretty incredible,” Allen replied proudly. It was old fashion, but it alleviated the problem if Cross hadn’t approved, Allen would be spared the emotional hurt.

“Yes, I would say so, but I’m happy he did. Kanda wanted my approval for all the right reason, he loves you deeply, Allen. He would never want to put you in a position to choose one of us if I didn’t like him. You have finally found a good man and I’m happy for you,” Cross said seriously.  

“Shit, Cross, I really love you, you have been the best dad,” Allen said his voice cracked. Cross loved him and damn if his father wasn’t right—he had found himself a great man.

“Ahem, as you can see,” Allen turned the phone towards Tiedoll, “Tiedoll’s insisted on a small celebration and brought out crème puffs Lavi picked up in town this morning. Everyone’s saying they’re really good, I’ll save one for you Cross.”

“Please, do that for me. I hate to end our delightful conversation but I have to stop for gas. I told Tiedoll I should be there by seven. Maybe I’ll see you then, if you two are still up,” Cross chuckled. “Bye, Allen.”

“Bye, Cross.” Cross had stayed on the phone throughout the celebration because Allen wanted him to be part of this important day in his life.

Allen knew his guardian was touched that he had included him. Hell, he was the only father he had ever known. Neah was never comfortable in a father role, but he was a great uncle and Allen loved him. He was sorry that he could not reach him to share in the good news.

Familiar arms wrapped around his waist in back of him. His fiancé’s solid chest leaned into his back giving him a kiss on the neck. The merriment lasted about an hour and Cross would be there in about two hours.

“Hmm, did I tell you I love you?” Kanda’s warm breathe ghosted Allen’s neck and another kiss pressed there. The moment his lover touched him anywhere, his cock had a mind of its own and swelled on the spot. He doubted he could ever prevent that from happening.

“I wish I could go with you tomorrow,” Kanda said quietly and squeezed Allen tight.

“I wish you could too. Not having you beside me, or even nearby, could madden me you know. But it’s only for two weeks at the most then we’ll be back together.” Allen turned in his lover’s arm and placed his hands on Kanda’s arms and looked at him.

“Two weeks could feel like forever to some people,” Kanda grinned. “Let’s go to bed, Moyashi, I want to hold your warm nude body against mine.” He leaned down and they shared a gentle loving kiss.

“Allen and I are going back to the cabin. Thank you everyone for sharing in our happy news. Morning’s going to come quicker than normal with Allen and Link leaving way before dawn. Lavi go ahead and finish up with Noise and Timothy then the three of you can take the rest of the day off. Tiedoll we’ll see you in the morning,” Kanda announced and his father came over and hugged him and Allen again before they left.

“I don’t have many things to finish up. Why don’t you go back to the cabin and get some rest. As soon as I’m done I’ll join you for the night,” Lavi told Link.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon,” Link replied and Lavi gave his lover a long passionate kiss. Lavi and Link left the house together then went their separate ways once they were outside until later. After the engaged couple had retired for the evening, Link never saw them again until very early the next morning.

By the time Cross arrived, everyone had retired for the night knowing they had to be up early. Tiedoll greeted him outside like he always has and they walked inside together. He made sure the front door was locked before he fixed something for Cross to eat. As they ate, Tiedoll chatted happily about the boy’s engagement. Cross loved watching the man being so animated and happy that he had to push away the pain of how many years they had lost being apart.

Cross gathered their dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. He was ready to wash them when Tiedoll shut the water off and took his hand and tugged gently on it. Lights were shut off as he and the redhead walked down the hallway to his bedroom. Tiedoll shut his bedroom with his foot as he moved into his lover’s arms for the rest of the night.

It felt like the middle of the night getting up a three-thirty in the morning, which it was. Kanda and Allen showered and then dressed slowly not wanting to part. Of course there was no stopping that. Allen was the _Crown_ and he had much to do when he went back home.

Link had their luggage out on the porch and security loaded the last of it when Allen and Kanda came out of the cabin. Hand-in-hand they walked down the path to where the SUVs waited. Cross was saying good-bye to Tiedoll on the front porch of the house. Neither Kanda nor Allen got much sleep after getting engaged, but mostly from the turmoil they felt was being apart.

“Honey, I can’t breathe.”

"Sorry." Kanda released some of his tightness on the hug he gave his lover.

“Thanks. I’m going to miss you too. We’ll talk everyday on the phone and Skype. That way we’ll be able to see each other and I’ll get a chance to see your beautiful face.”

“I look stupid on those cameras, but if I get to see you I’ll put up with it,” he replied and leaned in and nipped Allen’s lower lip not ready to release him.

“Once the band and I finish up, maybe there would be enough time for you and me to come back here and spend some time together before the tour starts.” Allen tried to keep his voice mirthful, but the heaviness in his chest didn’t quite help with the tone he had hoped for. He didn’t want to leave Kanda either.

“Moyashi, _please_ be careful. We know Tyki’s out there, maybe even watching us right now which makes me uncomfortable that Cross wanted you and Link to travel back by vehicle.

“Sweetie, I’m so fucking worried and I know I have to let you go. So, Allen Walker, you better come back to me in one piece,” Kanda strangled when an emotional lump lodged in his throat.

“You said for two weeks Kanda, only two weeks, then you better have your ass on a plane flying out to California,” Allen sniffled from the tears that filled the brim of his slivery eyes. Kanda had to come to California, because it could take him at least two months before Allen could come back to the ranch.

Kanda took his thumb and wiped the tear that escaped. How was it possible for him to go from having no one in his life, to Allen who has become the most important person to him? _It’s only two fucking weeks. I can survive for only two weeks—I think,_ Kanda thought and leaned down and kissed Allen again on his luscious lips.

Allen and Kanda glanced over at Cross and Tiedoll who walked over to the black SUV. The large vehicle had blacked-out windows, and it was bullet proof. It wasn’t shiny black like it normal was in California, but that was because it here dusty from the dirt driveway. _Why the hell did that come to mind?_ Allen thought. Cross threw his duffle in the back with Allen and Link’s luggage and slammed the hatch closed.

Link and Lavi were saying their own quiet good-byes over by the trees where they had more privacy. They shared a final kiss and reluctantly Link pulled backed from Lavi’s embrace. The two walked over to the vehicle hand-in-hand.

“Come on, boys, we need to get going. It’ll be daybreak soon and I want us on the road to make it back as soon as possible,” Cross hollered over to the two sets of lovebirds.

“Cross, you be careful. You didn’t get much sleep last night,” Tiedoll warned his lover, not wanting to lose him again in anyway.

“It was worth the sleepless night.” Cross winked and pulled Tiedoll in for a last kiss, a kiss that neither of the two couples noticed because their eyes were on their own lover’s with saying their good-byes. Cross released Tiedoll.

“Are you guys ready?” Cross hollered over to the two security men who nodded yes. Cross nodded back and they climbed into their vehicle.

Cross slid into the driver seat and slammed the door closed and turned the engine over. Link climbed into the back seat after one more passionate kiss from Lavi and Allen jumped into the passenger side. With one more kiss from Kanda before he slammed the door shut.

As the SUVs drove down the driveway, Allen put his window down and waved back at their lover until they rounded the curve in the driveway then he powered the window closed to keep anymore dust from coming into the vehicle.

“Allen, it’s only for two weeks,” Cross impressed upon his son.

“Yeah, it’s just there’s so much to get ready for the tour and then be separated with the tour,” Allen replied sullen. He already missed his fiancé.

“You’ll be alright, Allen. Once you start practicing and recording the time will fly by,” Link assured Allen as he always does.

“I hope so. Cause right now it hurts inside,” he muttered and turned to look out the window into the darkness of the night. Tyki came to mind. That deranged ex of his was out there somewhere and he has been full of surprises. What would be next? Allen wasn’t sure he could take much more and wished the damn police would find him, lock him up and throw away the key.

It was a long way back to Allen’s house in California and he had already dozed off along with Link in the backseat. Cross glanced over at his son every now and then when he realized Allen would be turning twenty-five this year. How fast the years have passed. Allen would be old enough to have the rest of his trust fund. Hopefully, his son would talk to him before doing anything foolish with the money.

In Allen’s absence, Cross had hired workers to repair the damages inside and outside of the house that Tyki had done on his last visit and upgraded the security system. The redhead didn’t want his son coming home to the devastated ruins that his ex had left behind.

Cross had to order a new king size mattress before Allen came home because Tyki had slashed his other one to shreds. The madman had also marred and damaged all Allen’s bedroom furnishings, but Cross felt that was something personal and Allen should replace them with what he wanted. Well to be correct, with what Allen and Kanda wanted.

This brought to mind where the two would want to live. He missed not having his charge around with all his quirky actions and chatter, but most of all; he worried constantly if Allen was okay. With Allen back home maybe his concerns would ease. Cross had his doubts that Kanda would be too overwhelmed with the amount of wealth and real estate Allen owned and wouldn’t want to move to his fiancé estate.

It saddened him, but he was thankful Allen loved Tiedoll’s ranch, just in case his charge would have to move there. Allen’s house was plenty large with six bedrooms, full-size bathrooms galore, a huge living room, dining room and media room, plus Allen’s music room and many other added features and rooms.

Today was supposed to be an overcast sky which was better for driving than the blazing hot sun. Cross listened to his earphone when the men in the other vehicle reported in—so far no incidents. No matter what anyone said, he still felt having Allen on the ground in a vehicle was safer than up in the air in an airplane if Tyki tried anything foolish.

Cross glanced over at Allen sleeping peacefully. The kid had a smile on his face and he could only imagine what dream his son was having. Damn, he was happy; his boy had finally found someone who was better for him than Tyki. The best part was he was Tiedoll’s son—a man he thought was lost forever to him. He had to chuckle when he remembered Tiedoll’s reaction to the boy’s announcement of their engagement when Allen had turned the phone to get a shot of Kanda’s father.

 _Jesus Tiedoll, you’re going to bust wide open with all that happiness inside of you,_ he thought _._ His lover had been in an ecstatic jovial mood and Cross couldn’t help but smile. Tiedoll use to make him smile all the time. Cross sighed heavily. _Yeah, what would I do if Allen moved away? He’s all I have for a family._

 _As much as we disagree, Allen has always trusted I would do what was best for him, unlike that good for nothing Uncle of his. The man was always too busy to be around for Allen,_ he groused in his mind. Funny, he had opened up to Tiedoll and shared that part of himself last night, a part that he had kept hidden all these years.

It was Tiedoll who in the beginning told him Allen had always loved him like a father. Kanda had told Tiedoll that Allen said he was the only father he ever really had since Mana. But he found that out for himself when Allen had come clean that day in Tiedoll’s living room, when Allen confessed who he really was.

 _It was a special moment when Allen wrapped his arms around me and said I was that someone else in his life growing up that loved and adored him._ Just the thought brought wetness to his eyes. What a lucky man he had been to have Allen Walker in his life. Now that his son was engaged, he would have two sons in his life and he looked forward to that.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we have it…our loving couple is engaged. Of course we knew Tiedoll would be all teary eyed about it and Cross was just as happy, but there will be the question at some point as to where the couple would like to live—maybe both places. At least they have happiness in one part of their lives. Now to get rid of Rouvelier and Tyki out of their life would be the ultimate relief, so…until next time.


	20. Earth to Allen

* * *

“Earth to Allen…One, two, three,” Madarao scoffed through his microphone with a forced smile at Allen who was lost in thought again. Madarao never was one who smiled a whole lot.

“Hey, _Crown_ ,” Madarao spoke louder in the mic. “We could have been out of here an hour ago if you would stop thinking about that so called hunky man of yours.” Madarao’s mouth tightened into a disapproving sneer.

Not only was Madarao a person who didn’t smile much, but he was also a man of few words, unless he had something he really wanted to say and this afternoon seemed to be one of Madarao’s more outspoken times.

The most amount of words Allen remembered coming out of the sexy man’s mouth was when he sang, and man did Madarao have a singing voice to die for. Not only could he sing, but as their lead guitarist he played the guitar as hot as Allen did piano. When the two of them got jammin’ together they torched a room on fire and left it smelling like smoke when they finished.

“Yeah, come on Allen, I have a date later and I’d like to go home and take a shower before hand,” Tokusa whined as he played out a few cords on his bass then looked over at Allen whose eyes appeared to be refocusing back to the here and now.

“Hey, give the guy a break, he just got engaged and had to leave his fiancé behind,” Bak Chan came to Allen’s defense with a roll of his drumsticks on each drum and finished with a clash on the open top-hat cymbal, and a nod of his head made his short messy blonde hair fall over his forehead into his eyes. Bak was the oldest of the group, but could act younger when he got drinking or high spirited. He was the same height as Allen, the two shortest in the group.

“All right, I heard you. What makes you think I wasn’t thinking about the arrangement on my sheet music,” Allen cackled. He was _not_ going to admit _where_ his thoughts had taken him with Kanda.

“Maybe it’s that stupid dreamy look on your face as you stare off somewhere that’s _not_ here,” Madarao retorted saucily.

 _Wow, what’s gotten under his skin?_ This got Allen’s attention more than the man’s loud voice over the microphone.

“Okay Madarao, what’s _really_ on your mind? Spit it out. It’s more than me daydreaming about my fiancé, so out with it,” Allen demanded, his voice clip and sharp.

Allen had liked Madarao from the moment they met. He was Link’s age, the second oldest of their group. Madarao had waited a few years after high school before he entered college, he was smart as a whip and the man fit right in with the group perfectly. To Allen he was the big brother he never had growing up, and right now, the close to six foot man had Allen angry and annoyed by his behavior.

“Never mind, I’m out of here,” he groused and lifted the guitar strap over his head and started towards his guitar case to put it away. Link stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend’s arm to slow him down, but the sullen man brushed him aside.

The group had been practicing for two weeks. During that time Allen thought Madarao had distanced himself from him but he had shrugged it off. But the last few days, Allen hadn’t seen this side of Madarao since the Tyki years in college when he would try to protect him along with Link. The poor guy had his own boyfriend problems to deal with at the time.

“Stop, Madarao. Let’s go talk in private and get this off your chest, _now_!” Allen ordered, his own voice sounded churlish. Link was taken aback by Allen’s abruptness to his friend even though Link was wise enough to know there was definitely something bothering the guitarist.

Madarao stood up from his bent position over his guitar case and turned to Allen. Though Allen’s friend’s tone of voice had been tarty, the man’s eyes betrayed him with concern hidden beneath his sloe-eyes that held a tinge of red. Madarao had a strong sense of duty and could come off as a cold, stoic person, but Allen and his friends have been on the receiving end of this man’s warm personality and they all respected him. It was those traits in Madarao that Allen had always thought of him as a big brother—he was as protective as Link.

Allen stared at his friend with his hands on his narrow hips. Madarao looked pretty much like he does on stage with his short, spiky hair with a longer length that fell over his right eye. He wore a different band around his forehead today, but still had the black feathers fixed to it with two shoulder-length strands with beads at the tips and a tassel in the back. Madarao was all man, nothing feminine about him, just one hunky dude, but to Allen he was still a big brother, the same as Madarao looked at Allen as his kid brother.

“Okay,” he agreed harshly and followed Allen into a backroom of the place they had rented to practice. Allen slammed the metal door shut behind him with a thwack and turned on Madarao.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Allen seethed sharply; his normally pale skin now red.

“Since the moment we all got back together to practice you’ve been acting weird like you’re angry at me. What gives, Madarao,” Allen fumed with heavy breath. He was going to get to the bottom of this so he would have his old friend and big brother back.

“You want to know what the fuck’s wrong with me? Fine! You fucking didn’t learn your lesson with Tyki, that’s what! Now you’re hooked up with another man, in what…a few months?! And you’re going to marry the man?!” Madarao shouted his fists clenched at his side as he towered over the younger man. Allen was shocked by his friend’s outburst, but even angrier about his friend’s accusation that he hadn’t learned his lesson with Tyki. But Allen didn’t get a chance to speak.

“I’ve been worried sick about you, little brother. You already have that manic killer, Tyki hunting you down, to do who knows what to you, and then you start up with another possible nut case?!” Madarao knew this was not how he wanted to talk to Allen about how he felt, but his friend had been so wrapped up in his love life that they never found a chance to talk. So, yeah, he was exploding, but he had a damn right to when it came to Allen’s health and safety.

It wasn’t that Madarao didn’t trust Link to protect Allen, it was just…hell what was it that hurt so bad? That he wasn’t included? Damnit! Allen has been like a little brother to him since college and he was damned if Tyki was going to harm him. And how the hell could he protect him from making another huge mistake with this guy.

“Kanda is _not_ a fuckin’ nut case! You haven’t even met him yet so don’t _judge_ him!” Allen screamed back. His anger deflated as quickly as it came, like air from a balloon that didn’t get tied at the end after being blown up. He was too tired to keep up a fight with Madarao.

Fuck, why didn’t he think of Madarao’s feelings? He just assumed Link and Cross had talked to the group, but he had never taken the time to call and talk to Madarao personally who was family to him, plus he was just like Link, someone in his life that cared and loved him.

“Fuck me,” Allen swooshed out. He felt like a shithead.

“I’d rather not, you’re my little brother, remember?” he replied less angry than he had been earlier.

The terms, big brother and little brother had been something they had called each other since they were in college. Allen became more of a little brother when Madarao tried to step in to help Allen with Tyki, before and after Link had been hired.

“I’m so sorry,” Allen said quietly and walked over to Madarao and hugged him around the waist.

“I mean it Madarao, I’m sorry. I was so caught up in Tyki’s stalking I just wanted to get the hell away from here and as fast as I could. I didn’t…” Madarao wrapped his arms tightly around Allen’s smaller framed body and squeezed him against his body.

“It’s okay, maybe I should have understood better, and maybe, just maybe I over reacted, but I was hurt, Allen,” he friend’s voice was strong and firm. _How was I so lucky to have found four strong, caring friends and a wonderful fiancé in my life?_ Allen thought.

“I have been so damn worried with Tyki’s boldness, and the fact that I couldn’t be there with you drove me insane at times. Yes, I knew Link was there to protect you, but it wasn’t the same not knowing where you were and how you were doing.

“Jesus Allen, you know I hated Tyki since you first started dating him. I never trusted him. He was a typical user and you were so naïve about relationships at the time, and so innocent. I swear I would kill him if he ever physically hurt you again.” he muttered into Allen’s ear. It felt good to have his little brother in his arms again and know he was safe.

“Now that I’ve calmed down, maybe we could have a talk about this new man in your life that swept you off your feet. I want to know his whole background…Cross did do a background check on the guy, right?”

 _Yeah, it was great to be home and to see my friends, but especially Madarao, him and his background checks_ , Allen thought with a smile. They sat down to talk when there was a rap on the door.

“Allen, is everything alright?” Link’s concern voice asked through the door.

“Yes, Link it is. Would you mind telling Tokusa and Bak they can go home and we’ll meet here tomorrow around two o’clock. And Link, please wait for me I need to talk to Madarao about Kanda,” he asked his friend.

Shortly they heard Tokusa yelp outside the door, “I’m outta here! Hot date tonight!”

Allen smiled at Tokusa enthusiasm he must have another handsome guy lined up. Allen pulled slightly away from his hug and asked Madarao, “Would you rather go get a bite to eat with Link and me? I’ll tell you everything and Link could fill in what I might have missed.

“Hey, I’ll let you even ask me any questions you want about Kanda,” Allen offered with a wide grin. They heard Bak’s voice saying good-night to Link when he left then the steel doors clanked shut behind him.

“That sounds like a better idea than sitting in this damp warehouse,” his friend agreed and released Allen. They opened the door and shut the light off when they exited.

“Link, we’re all going out for a bite to eat so I can talk with Madarao about Kanda and what has been happening with us over the last few months. So, where do we want to go?” Allen asked as they all headed towards the door to leave and threw out ideas where to eat. Allen was happy to see Madarao had loosened up like he used to be with Link and him.

Link shut the door securely behind them and made sure everything was locked then activated the security alarm. Madarao followed Link and Allen with his securities team’s SUV to the restaurant of choice. They spent hours at the restaurant as Allen talked zealously about Kanda and his eyes sparkled with love that Madarao could not deny was genuine. God help the man if he ever hurt his little brother, there would be hell to pay.

When they parted at the end of the evening, everything was fine between Allen and Madarao and their relationship was back into the full swing. Madarao said he would talk with the guys about Allen’s fiancé and what had been going on with him the past few months to catch the guys up.

So, in the morning, Madarao called the other band members and asked them to meet with him at the local café for lunch. Luckily he had caught them in time before anyone went off doing something else.

Surprisingly, all the guys arrived on time and they found a place in the back of the café to sit. A pretty waitress came over to take their orders. Tokusa found it odd Bak didn’t try to make a move on her, because Bak liked flirting with beautiful women that they ran into. Tokusa let it slide without a comment when Madarao started telling them about Allen’s time away and how Tyki had found him and sent white orchids and what the card had said.

“Fuck, Allen’s been through the mill with Tyki. The guy always gave me the creeps’ even way back in college. To think Tyki found out where Allen was staying is downright freaky,” Tokusa said with disdain for the man and a chill gave him goose bumps.

“And to think he killed a prison guard when he escaped is one wacked out guy,” Tokusa added with a visible shiver. Madarao snaked an arm around his friend’s neck and drew him close and gave him a kiss on the head then released him.

“You’ve got that right, Tokusa,” Bak snarled under his breath. “Where the hell is the law? Why haven’t they captured Tyki and get the damn man behind bars where he belongs before he really hurts Allen?”

“And what’s with these white orchids he keeps sending Allen? What’s he got a fetish for them?” Tokusa inserted.

“Who knows why the man does what he does, but you’re all right about Tyki. What we need to do is keep our eyes out for any threats to Allen and just be his friends. He counts on us to help ease the stress,” Madarao urged.

“Finish up boys we have to get to the warehouse. Allen’s really impressed with how practices are going. You guys have to admit everything fell into place quickly the last three weeks. Allen thinks after today we should just go ahead and record. What do you guys think?” Madarao asked when they all got up and pay their bill. They made a quick exit out the back of the café before they were spotted by fans.

“I agree. Technology today, what would we have done without it?” Tokusa remarked.

The man was right. Everything they had practiced together while Allen was in hiding had been recorded by Allen and sent to them. They in returned practiced, then sent a recording back to Allen of them playing the updated version. From that recording Allen practiced with the band’s recording, and made the necessary changes to polish their sound together. Now that Allen was back in the flesh and all of them were together to practice, it was mere icing on the cake. They all just clicked together.

“My opinion after last night’s rehearsal, go for it, we’re ready to rumble,” Bak added as his hands mocked him playing his drums. They all piled into Bak’s SUV and drove over to the warehouse. Shortly after the guys had arrived, Allen and Link with their two security men drove into the parking lot.

The black SUV parked. Two men in black suits got out first and checked the area before Allen and Link got out. As Link and he started up the walkway towards their friends the expressions on their faces were grave as they hung around the steps leading inside.

The look on their faces gave the impression someone had died and they had to break the news to Link and Allen. The three of them stood up and positioned themselves so they block something in back of them. Allen could see something behind them but not enough to know what it was. Madarao spoke.

“Look, we would have called you Link, but of all times none of us had our cells phones with us.” Link and Allen rolled their eyes. “Or we would have called you…”

“What the hell are you guys trying to hide,” Allen fussed and walked swiftly up to Bak and pushed him out of the way. Allen went instantly white; Link came up behind Allen and looked over his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Allen breathed and stumbled backwards into Link who caught him under his arms before he could fall to the ground. Holding Allen, Link put his other hand into his coat pocket and handed the key card to Madarao.

“Madarao take the card and unlock the door, and someone get those fucking flowers out of here!” Link ordered loudly. One of the security men quickly picked up the bouquet of white orchids and got rid of them while the other stayed with Allen.

“Madarao, unlock the door and let’s get Allen inside.”

It took only a moment for him to swipe the card to unlock the door and punched in the security code. Link scoop Allen up into his arms and carried him inside. “How the hell does this guy find Allen?” Madarao growled totally bewildered.

“He can, because he’s got plenty time on his hands and has his own diabolical scouts to help him locate Allen,” Link retorted icily.

It wasn’t that Link was angry at Madarao he was tired of Tyki still at large and wondered why the police haven’t caught up with him yet. Link sat Allen on the cold metal foldout chair inside.

“Bak, would you please get Allen some water.”

“Sure,” Bak replied and went to the sink and grabbed one of the plastic cups and filled it. When he came back he handed it to Allen.

“Thanks, Bak,” Allen said and took the plastic cup of water and drank it.

“Link, what did the card say?” Allen asked his voice quivered.

“Allen should…”

“Read it Link, out loud,” Allen ordered firmly. Link reluctantly pulled the card from the envelope and read it and glanced up at the other band members then read it.

 _“Allen, your days are numbered. I hope you did as I suggested and you have your affairs in order—_ signed with a capital T _.”_

“Are you going to be okay, Allen? Maybe we shouldn’t practice today…” Tokusa was cut off. Madarao and Bak stayed quiet and watched.

“I’m going to be fine. I won’t let Tyki get in the way of producing this album. I’m surprised he hasn’t leaked my name to the media,” Allen admonished. Tyki resorting to blackmail would be his style to cause more problems. He would not even consider the thought of not practicing today. Allen wanted to start recording immediately.

“Allen, how does Tyki know you’re the _Crown Clown_? We have carefully protected your identity,” Madarao asked, his reddish eyes narrowed. _Maybe the color of his eyes is rust_ , Allen thought.

“When Tyki broke into my house. He found one of my masks and paperwork that undeniable betrayed me,” Allen said softly. Now he was sure he had an ulcer, the rise of bile in his throat was bitter. Everyone stayed quiet.

“Tokusa we are going to practice today,” Allen said in a stronger voice.  

“Okay, I was just thinking maybe it might to too much for you,” Tokusa muttered, unable to conceal the hurt in his eyes before he turned to walk to his bass guitar.

Allen jumped up from his seat and grabbed Tokusa by the arm and twirled him around into a tight hug. Tokusa was four inches taller than Allen so when he spoke to the taller man he had to look up. Tokusa was the third oldest in the group and wore his hair in a funkier style and color than Madarao. His shoulder length hair was light green with a fringe of hair fixed on the left side of his head and the rest gathered into a ponytail on the right. I guess it was his way of looking like a rock star and it did befit him.

When he first met Tokusa he was very formal with a lack of expression and emotionless. Allen thought maybe it was a way he protected himself from being hurt emotionally and had set up barriers. When those barriers are up, he can be a sarcastic little prick and has come to blows with some people for it. In other words, you don’t want to get him riled. But once he has allowed you into his private world as his friend, the man’s compassionate, loving and extremely dependable—a wonderful friend who loves to have fun.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you Tokusa. Tyki has me on edge and I don’t have Kanda here to calm me down during moments like this. Forgive me?” Allen has felt out-of-sorts with Kanda not around. At the ranch he could always turn to him for comfort. Link has helped tremendously, but not like Kanda does for him. Right now he missed the sound of his lover’s deep baritone voice soothing him.

“Of course, I forgive you, especially when there’s nothing to forgive. Maybe you should call that fiancé of yours to calm you down, and then we can get back down to business. What do you think bro?” Tokusa suggested. Man, he _had_ to meet this guy. Allen’s whole world seemed to revolve around the man—he must be one hot son-of-a-bitch for Allen to give up so much control.

“He’s got a point, love. I know you talk and see him every night and it helps you sleep, but why not call Kanda right now, it wouldn’t hurt,” Link concurred. Allen released Tokusa and linked his arm with Link’s and walked him away from the others to talk privately.

“Link, you don’t think I’m becoming too dependent on Kanda, do you?” Allen asked. He didn’t want Kanda to think of him as a needy person because he was strong.

“No, sweetie, I don’t. You have someone in your life for the first time that you can share these burdens with. He’s your other half, honey. Kanda balances you like I’m sure you balance him. Talk with him, the phones ringing.” Link held his cell phone for Allen to take and they heard Kanda’s panicked voice come on the line.

“Link, what’s wrong? Is Moyashi all right? Link. Link, are you there?” the strong baritone voice came through the tiny speaker.

“Hey…it’s me,” Allen said softly and his body shivered pleasantly in response to his lover’s steady voice.

“Moyashi, are you alright? I panicked when I saw Link’s number. You always call me on your cell.” Kanda’s voice still held a slight tone of panic, but calmed after he heard his Moyashi’s voice.

“God it’s good to hear your voice. I miss you, Kanda,” Allen’s voice cracked. The guys tried to look busy, but were straining to hear what Allen said to this mystery man they were all dying to meet.

“There _is_ something wrong, Allen. I know that tone of voice. Tell me what’s happened,” Kanda ordered firmly but as gentle as a summer’s breeze.

“Okay, okay, something did happen about twenty minutes ago. I freaked, and I needed to hear your voice. Feel better loverboy?” Allen confessed but still hadn’t told him what happened.

“Allen, tell me _what_ freaked you out?” Kanda demanded.

“Now, don’t you freak out on me…?”

“Tell me Allen,” Kanda demanded in a low growl. Allen looked over his shoulder. Four sets of eyes were glued on him as they waited for his reply to the man on the phone. Allen stared at his friends then closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Tyki left white orchids on the steps of the warehouse we’re practicing in,” he quickly blurted out and had to remove the phone from his ear when Kanda blew up.

“The bastard did what?! Godamnit Allen, I’ll kill the fucking man myself if I could get my fucking hands on him!” Kanda roared loud and clear through the tiny speaker—loud enough the guys heard.

“Hey, I love this guy already!” Madarao laughed; relieved when he heard the man say he’d kill Tyki too. The man sounded fiercely protective of his little bro.

“Allen, tell your lover I’ll help kill him if he ever finds the bastard,” Madarao called over to Allen. Allen batted his hand in the air as if he was shooing him away and turned his back to the group. It has been a long time since he heard a genuine laugh from big brother.

“Who the hell was that?” Kanda asked curiously.

“Big band member, big brother, and you’ll meet him when you come out and I hope that’s soon,” Allen replied. Already he felt better after he had talked to Kanda about what happened. Kanda had a way of tugging out an inner strength Allen forgets he possesses.

“Kanda, I just needed to hear your voice to get back in sync with myself. Look at what you’ve done to me, I can’t seem to function without you here with me,” Allen teased, but the seriousness in his tone was admittedly woven in.

“Sweetheart, you would have done the same with me. Tiedoll’s ready to lock me up in my bedroom and hide the key until we’re back together. I guess I’ve been pretty overbearing since you left. Talking to each other every night just isn’t the same without you in bed next to me,” Kanda divulged. The need to be with Allen had become overpowering to his senses and the very thought of holding him again made Kanda ache and throb deep in his groin.

“Me too, I’ll call you after Link and I get home, probably around eight tonight, I love you,” Allen whispered to his lover.

“I love you too, my Moyashi,” Kanda purred. That’s what he needed to hear, those special endearments meant only for him. They rung off and Allen stared at the phone for a couple seconds his heart thumped strong in his chest with love.

“Earth to Allen…One, two, three,” Madarao said loudly over the microphone. Only this time when Allen looked over at him, he winked and gave him a warm smile. Damn he loved his big brother.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the update chapter. Kanda seems to have a calming effect on Allen which is kinda cute. Allen has plenty support with Link and the band members, but it’s Kanda that has the best influence on him. So, again, until next week...


	21. I’m Home

It has been over four weeks since the incident with the orchids, and Kanda hadn’t been able to leave the ranch to fly out to Allen. He was supposed to have flown to California two weeks ago after his doctor’s appointment, but Rouvelier had been taken back into custody about the shooting and cattle rustling. The sheriff had asked Kanda to stay around in case they needed him.

To be truthful, it had been just as well Kanda had been delayed. The band had been having long rehearsal late into the night, and then the recording took longer than anticipated, plus they just finished the new video to go along with the album.

During the day Cross, Link and Allen had meetings with the producers to finalize the album’s legal jargon and the upcoming tour. Allen hadn’t gotten home until well after midnight every night and collapsed in his bed exhausted, sometimes not even taking his clothes off.

Allen hadn’t shared the title of the album with Kanda because he had hoped his fiancé would have been out there by now and he wanted to tell him in person. So, Allen finally decided to tell Kanda with the release coming up fast and the damn record company made him promise he would tell his ‘boyfriend’ so not to hold up distribution. Allen had sent a copy of the words of the songs to Kanda by certified mail. That way his fiancé could read them before they talked.

So, tonight was the night to tell him and when they hooked up on Skype, Kanda looked gorgeous as ever. They missed each other terribly and couldn’t wait to be together. Allen loved how animated Kanda was when they discussed the songs he had written. The Asian had been shocked when he read them and discovered they were written about him. The one song he favored most was “Your Deep Blue Eyes”, even though it was a sad memory, it had a happy ending.

It was in reference to the day Kanda had walked out on Allen over a misunderstanding about his ex-boyfriend. Despite the terrible event that took place between them, Allen wrote the song from his view point and the emotions and thoughts that went through his head at the time. Kanda felt it was the most beautiful way Allen could have expressed his love for him.

Every time he read the words he would choke with emotions that welled up in his chest. Kanda’s reaction to his words and melody, touch Allen’s heart when he sang the song as a private serenade just for his fiancé over Skype.

Allen sang with a deep richness of emotions that took Kanda’s breath away and left him dizzy. Allen’s fiancé’s words of praise made him wished Kanda was in bed next to him. He wanted to be held and made love to by Kanda; his praises were a fuckin’ turn-on for him. It didn’t take long before both had removed their clothes and laid on their beds looking at each other on the laptop. Allen’s lover asked him to close his eyes while Kanda described what he wanted to do to him as they made cyber-space love. But Allen couldn’t keep his eyes closed. Not with Kanda naked before him.

“God I love you, Moyashi. Your beautiful naked—I’m so hot for you, sweetie.” Kanda picked up the lubrication and poured some in his hand and covered his stiff erection and added a little more for a better glide that drove Allen insane as he watched.

Allen licked his lips, his own erection throbbed, as he watched Kanda with his glistening slick cock in his hand and pumped it slowly. _Two can play this game_ , Allen thought, his cock ached for his lover and decided to entice him with his own little turn-on action.

“Ah, shit Moyashi, watching you smooth your hands over your silky body, and, oh yeah, that’s so hot,” Kanda panted as Allen wrapped his hand around his steel rod. “Fuck, keep going, that’s it, pump your hard stiff cock for me, baby. Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

“Like this, babe?” Allen’s half-lidded sultry eyes gazed at Kanda as he pumped his cock and licked his lips seductively.

“Fuck, yeah. You’ve got me riding of the edge, baby. Ahh, damn you’re so sexy,” Kanda panted and increased his pace on his cock as he watched Allen’s body respond and rose to the same edge Kanda was balanced on. Kanda rubbed his other hand over his nipples and pinched them.

Allen slid his finger into his mouth and pumped it in and out as if sucking his dick, his cheeks indented. Then he partial opened his mouth for Kanda to see the swirl of his tongue around his finger; then closed his mouth around it and slowly pulled his finger out, loosely, saliva dripping, forming a wet thin line that dangled from his lips to his finger like a spider’s web.

“I’m gonna come,” Kanda cried out and Allen clinched his lover’s climax when he pushed his wetted finger up into the entrance of his ass.

“Fuck, Moyashi…” Kanda cried out Allen’s name when his climax barreled through him and his spunk spurted on his chest and tight stomach in thick ropes of viscous milky fluid. He squeezed and pumped himself dry. Kanda opened his drowsy eyes and watched his lover’s climax. He loved the expressions on Allen’s face when he came.

Wrung out, they both sank into their mattresses and hovered in the afterglow until their bodies came back down enough to cleanup. Tissue boxes were grabbed off their nightstands and they looked at each other, their gazes enthralled with love as they watched the other wipe up their sticky semen and cooed a few words to each other.

“I have to go sweetie, as you know there are chores in the morning. I can’t wait to touch you when I get there and make love to you.”

“Hmm, I can’t wait to feel your hands on me and I definitely need to be fucked. I have to go too. I need my sleep. There’s a busy schedule for me tomorrow. We have the final playback of the recording and that should wrap things up. So sweet dreams honey, I love you,” Allen said in a soft low voice.

“That’s great, Moyashi, I’m happy to hear the album’s coming to a close. I’ll be thinking about you tomorrow and it will be perfect, because you’re perfect. Pleasant dreams, my love, I love you,” Kanda said his good-nights.

Allen was ready for sleep. They both signed off and Allen closed the lid of his laptop and laid it on the floor, clicked the lamp off and rolled over on his side and fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning Link, Cross and Allen were ready to leave for the recording studio and meet up with the rest of the band members. They had recorded the last of the songs yesterday and they would re-listen to them before they called it a wrap—album finished, if they were lucky. It also meant they were ahead of schedule. All of them wanted to make sure it was perfect before it was sent off for mass production then released to the public.

There had been a lot of publicity about their up and coming new release with no name which drove the band’s fans crazy waiting to hear what it would be called. A couple weeks ago, Allen’s fans went wild at the announcement Allen had an unknown steady boyfriend and was blissfully happy.

This morning Cross drove and the security guard was riding shotgun, that’s how Allen thought of it. They were waiting in the SUV for Link. When he came out, he had his cell phone to his ear. He shut the front door and had a huge grin across his face and that twinkle in his eyes Allen had come to know that he was talking to his lover, Lavi. Words were exchanged then he rang off and headed for the SUV and climbed in next to Allen.

“Let me guess. That was Lavi,” Allen chuckled when a noticeable tinge of pink showed on his friend’s cheeks. The vehicle started down the long driveway that led to the main road.

“Yes it was, and I have some good news about Rouvelier,” Link gleefully said. This perked Cross up also.

“There was a witness that came forward about Rouvelier shooting Kanda and…the rustlers were cut a deal with the feds when each one of them, separately, admitted Rouvelier’s involvement and they saw him aim the rifle at you. Looks like Rouvelier’s going away for a long time. Instead of putting Tiedoll’s ranch under he just put his own ranch at risk,” Link explained with much enthusiasm.

“That means Kanda can come out now,” Allen said excitedly. _Oh yeah, let the good times roll when he’s back in my bed with his talented lover._

“I’ve also invited Tiedoll and Lavi to join us,” Cross said casually, but he couldn’t hide his own excitement from the two that sat behind him about _his_ lover coming out to visit.

“Oh really,” Allen teased and his guardian looked at his charge with a smirk in the rearview mirror. “Eyes on the road Cross.”

“They’re on the road, anyway, the four of us haven’t had a chance to talk about your upcoming wedding,” stated Cross with a half-cocked grin, amused. _Nor has your uncle met Kanda_.

“What a great idea. I was thinking of announcing our engagement at the first concert of the tour. What do you think, Cross?” The redhead saw the seriousness in the young man’s eyes and pondered on it for a moment.

“In my opinion, I think it’s a great way to announce your engagement to the fans, instead of some tabloid getting hold of it. Plus it comes straight from your heart. We better talk with the rest of the group when we get there to make sure this stays hushed until your announcement.” There was a certain gleam in Cross’s eye and a satisfied grin on his face. Allen knew his guardian was proud of him.

Their big black SUV pulled into the parking lot of the studio and parked out back—luckily without any fans. They waited for the second security guard to park before their security man got out and together checked the area. Allen once again donned his mask and once it was called safe, the five of them entered through the back entrance.

Upon opening the door, a large wedge of outside light brightened the black interior and all of them stepped into the cluttered hallway. As soon as the door closed with a loud clank, the hallway quickly turned back to obscure darkness with only a few low wattage light bulbs that lit the way to the main part of the studio. It took them a moment to adjust their eyes to the amber lighting and Allen shook his head.

_You would think with just the money our band brought into this company they could at least buy higher watt light bulbs so I could find my fucking way in this hallway without stumbling over their clutter._

It was the one pet peeve Allen had with the studio. He would prefer to come in through the front, but with Tyki’s stalking he didn’t want to take a chance the man might do something stupid. Allen didn’t want anyone else hurt. One security guard led the way and the six of them followed behind while the second security man took the rear.

When they entered the main part of the studio it was brighter, almost too bright, and their eyes had to adjust. Over in the corner of the large room held a couple leather couches and chairs that matched. Tokusa was lounging on the couch and Madarao in one of the chairs. A table in back of the couch held coffee and hot water and such. Bak had just finished pouring a cup for himself when he looked up and saw them walking over to him.

“How’s my man today? You look stunning in that black mask,” Tokusa piped up joking with Allen which had become a habit for his friend. Before Allen could retort back a lady rounded the round on the other side of the room.

“Crown!” the brunette beauty called out. Allen waved to the attractive woman. She was some kind of assistant here at the studio, but Allen could never remember her name, probably because he wasn’t interested in her.

“Just imagine if you were straight, bro, that gorgeous brunette could be all yours,” Tokusa jested and poked Allen in the ribs.

“Tokusa, I already have a stunning long, haired black beauty and he’s all mine,” Allen quipped, and put on his warm smile for the lady who came up and hugged him.

“Crown, I’m so happy to hear you have a boyfriend. Where is he? I thought you’d bring him. Everyone is dying to meet him,” she gushed with excitement.

“He’ll be arriving soon and you can meet him at the release party. Look, I’m sorry but I need to go, we’re waving me over,” Allen gave her a brush of his lips on both cheeks. Now he has to listen to his friends jive him when he got to the sound room. _Please Kanda get here soon._ Allen hoped by next week. Allen took the kidding from his friends until Link and Cross showed up.

The two had gone into the producer’s office and came out definitely happy. The both of them joined the others in the sound room. They watched the video and then listened to the entire album. Bak and Tokusa high fived when their solos played and the grins and smiles never left their faces. Allen sat in the middle, between Link and Madarao. He was pleased to see even his big brother sported a smirk at how well everything sounded.

“Well you did it guys, another great album to hit the market,” Cross congratulated the band.

“Don’t forget we have that one last photo shoot and interview to Rolling Stone magazine in a couple of days,” Link piped in to remind everyone. There were low grumbles in the room because the guys hated interviews but Cross took away their displeasure.

“I know it’s a little early for lunch, but are you three up for that barbeque, because Link and I had plenty of food delivered,” the redhead asked. Allen forgot Cross had planned a barbeque after they were done at the studio today—a small private celebration after yet another album was to be released.

“Okay, you guys can head on over we’ll be right behind you…” Allen stopped when someone rapped on the door.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but these just arrive for Crown, maybe from your boyfriend?” she said with humor. She had a bouquet of white orchids in her arms. Allen stiffened, the room fell instantly silent, but Link responded quick as usually. Link took the young woman’s arm and wrapped it around his and escorted her out of the room with the orchids. Link took the card and slipped it into his pocket.

“Look honey, Crown has a slight sensitivity to white orchids, it bothers his breathing. It was a lovely thought from a fan, but they wouldn’t know that. So why don’t you keep them, but out of sight until we leave, okay? Thank you,” Link lied. So far they have been able to keep it out of the media about Tyki’s stalking. Link came back into the room and closed the door.

“What did the card say?” Allen asked, shaken. Link pulled it from his pocket reluctantly. “Please, open it and read it.” He had to know what Tyki wrote; if it was the same threats he’d been sending previously.

Link looked at Cross as he opened the card and the man nodded his consent _. “Allen, you’re days are dwindling and be prepared to not be alive to see your album or go on tour—_ signed with a capital T _.”_ Link put the card back in the envelope. No one commented on the card’s message.

“Bastard!” Madarao grumbled and the rest murmured their agreement.

The break-in to Allen’s house was easier to explain when Allen was out of town at the time of the robbery and nothing harmed him. The police were still looking for the persons involved. With Tyki’s boldness of sending flowers wherever Allen was, had indeed made it harder to hide the stalking. It could even lead to Allen’s unmasking. Madarao went out and brought back bottles of water for everyone.

“We’ll leave Allen when you feel up to it,” Madarao gently said as he knelt on one knee next to where Allen sat with his elbows on his knees and his face covered with his hands.

“Alright, give me another minute or so,” he replied and sighed heavily. _Damn the man for ruining the bands special day_. Allen sat up and drank some water when there was another knock on the door. Allen froze, the blood drained from his face, paling. Link went to the door and opened it part way to ask what was needed.

“Well,” the young lady said timidly. Link chuckled when he saw another bouquet of flowers in her arms that Allen would be ecstatic to have. “Is Crown allergic to red roses?”

“Red roses!” Allen cried out and jumped up from his seat and rushed to the door. The lady was pleased to see Allen’s reaction to these flowers. Link took the bouquet from the woman and Allen snatched them out of Links arms. His friends were puzzled by the excitement after the fear from the first bouquet.

“Those are from his boyfriend,” Link whispered to the woman and her mouth curved into a pleasant smile. Cross was thankful that Kanda had thought to send flowers today it took away the fear of earlier. The boy did love Allen deeply.

“They’re from Kanda,” Allen announced proudly and excitedly with a wet glimmer in his eyes that was caught from the lighting in the room. The sweet gesture even touched his friend’s hearts. Madarao put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and squeezed him tight.

“I have to meet this special man of yours, little brother. So far the man has pushed me to like him and I haven’t even met him yet,” Madarao said and kissed the top of Allen’s head. Hey, the man can’t be all that bad if he makes his little brother radiant the way he was now.

“You will Madarao. I’m bringing him to the release party. I know he’ll meet your approval, bro,” he said quietly as he touched a rose petal with a dreamy look on his face then he snapped out of his mood.

“Okay, I’m ready to go and party!” Allen whooped and pressed his nose into the bouquet of the sweetest smelling red roses, but nothing smelled as good as his lover.

“Last one there gets thrown in the pool,” Tokusa shouted and headed for the door. Bak was on his tail because they drove in together.

Naturally, the last ones to get to Allen’s estate were Link and him. Cross and the security guards were excluded from Tokusa’s little game, and anyway, they had taken off to who knew where. The guys had already changed and were drinking beers out by the pool snacking on cheese and crackers and raw vegetables as they lounged on the patio furniture, bickering amongst themselves.

Allen’s cook, Lance was at the grill ready to put the hamburgers and hot dogs on first before the chicken breasts. An array of cold dishes of potato and Marconi salads, bake beans, taco salads with chips were arranged on the sideboard cabinet as you walked out onto the patio.

It was a lovely day for a barbeque with just the right amount of sun casted on the patio. Clear blue skies overhead matched the clear blue water of the pool, an inviting sight. Allen thought of Kanda and wished he was here to enjoy a beautiful day like this with him and his friends.

Link had pulled out a large cut-glass crystal vase, added water half way up and arranged the dozen red roses.

“Would you like to put them out on the patio’s buffet sideboard? They would be lovely there and you could look at them while you enjoy your day,” Link suggested as the cook walked in to get an unopened bottle of barbeque sauce.

“Lance, would you please put the vase of roses on the sideboard outside?” Allen asked.

“Yes sir, from your boyfriend?”

“Yes, and I told you not to call me sir, please call me Allen,” Allen said gently.

“Of course, sir, I mean Allen. You have found yourself a very special man who was thoughtful to send you a dozen red rose today,” Lance said and winked at Allen who beamed at the compliment he had given Kanda.

“He’s very special. You will love him when you meet him, I guarantee, right Link?”

“Yes, he’s special and you’ll love him,” Link agreed.

Allen looked out the window and figured he might as well get this pool thing over with. “Come on Link, we might as well change into our bathing suit, because you know the guys won’t care what we’re wearing when they throw us in the pool,” Allen said amused by his friends.

“Yes, they’ll make sure we’re thrown in before they jump in. You know, the minute they see Lance put the roses on the cabinet they’ll know we’re home.” They looked at each other and both sprinted to the stairway that led to their bedroom before the guys saw them.

“I’m right on your tail, get going,” Link ordered. They laughed as they climbed the stairs.

After the two had changed and stood at the slider they looked at each other and shrugged before they went outside. Both of them knew it was a matter of time before the guys would come after them. Sure enough when Link and Allen stepped out onto the patio and took two steps the guys grabbed Link first. Two grabbed his arms while one behind pushed on his back as Link tried to save himself, but they succeeded and threw him in the warm pool. Link came up sputtering.

Allen thought he would have time to escape back into the house and he did make it through the patio doorway into the kitchen where he clenched his fingers on the edge of the countertop, but he couldn’t get a good grip. That’s when he heard the front door open and knew it was Cross.

“Cross, help me,” Allen yelled from the kitchen.

“Come on guys, you got Link, wasn’t that good enough?” Allen pleaded with his friends. Allen saw Cross walk causally into the kitchen as Bak unclenched Allen’s fingers and dragged him out to the pool.

Madarao grabbed Allen’s hands and Tokusa grabbed his feet and both of them swung Allen a couple times, teasing him. Link was sitting on the edge of the pool soaked laughing which Link rarely does. Allen’s shouts were cut short when they threw him in the pool and he took a deep breath before smacking the water and sank.

Allen sprang to the surface sputtering and the three of them jumped in close to him and started a water fight that ended up splashing Link. Link fought back as he kicked water back at Bak who waded towards him like a shark moving to its target. Link didn’t have time to get up and run away before Bak caught his legs, pulled them apart and quickly stepped in between. It happened fast when he grabbed Link around the waist and pulled him into the pool with him.

For as small as Bak was he made up with muscle strength and he held onto Link around his waist in an almost bear hug and plunged underneath the water again with the struggling man. They came up for breathe with Bak laughing; Link pushed his wet hair out of his face. All of them were having a good time, laughing and shouting at each other before Madarao and Tokusa attacked Allen again. There seemed to be no mercy for Allen today, the guys were doing what they could to take away the bad memory of white orchids.

Meanwhile, Cross walked to the window and Kanda came up beside him. Tiedoll, Lavi and Kanda had just walked through the front door when they heard Allen’s cry for help. Kanda was alarmed, ready to head in the direction of his lover’s cry when Cross placed his hand on Kanda’s arm to stop him.

Cross walked to the kitchen with Kanda right behind him, leaving his father and Lavi at the front door perplexed. Allen’s guardian had walked in first at the same moment Bak had freed Allen’s hands and unmercifully dragged him out to the pool. Kanda came by Cross’s side, but Allen had already been pulled out the patio door.

They moved to the window where Kanda watched his lover’s friends tease him. The giggles and struggles he made reminded Kanda of when he would tickle his boyfriend and he would squirm and wiggle beneath him. Kanda’s heart swelled as he watched the happiness and relaxed expressions on his beautiful face. His eyes caught the red roses he had sent Allen on the sideboard and smiled.

“He looks good, Cross,” Kanda commented as he watched out the kitchen window at the water fights. Allen was having a great time and that gorgeous smile of his flashed in the sunlight.

“He wasn’t earlier when he received another bouquet of white orchids at the studio with a note,” Cross stated not looking at Kanda when he said it, but Kanda turned at Cross with wide eyes then back at the bubbling Allen.

“But, he’s happy—“Kanda declared, bewildered why Allen wasn’t upset. Cross turned to look at Kanda when he felt Tiedoll’s arm snake around his waist and Lavi footsteps echo down the hallway from the bathroom.

“Yes, Kanda, because your dozen red roses arrived shortly after Tyki’s flowers and that was all Allen needed to focus. Your roses overpowered Allen’s fears as if you were in the room and stood beside him. It really was nice to see him bubble with excitement letting everyone know they were from you for a change.

“Before you go out there Kanda, you should know the boy’s are anxious to meet the man who has turned Allen’s life into happiness. They’ll love you,” Cross said. Tiedoll stayed quiet while the two talked. Strangely Lavi did too, but his eyes were focused on his lover in the arms of another man.

“I love Moyashi, that’s all that matters, unless it matters to him that they like me. I’m going out,” Kanda replied as he turned to Cross and smiled.

Kanda’s loving smile made his blue eyes twinkle when he stepped out onto the patio—deep affection expressed plainly on his face when he looked at Allen. _Man, I love him_. Allen sprung up out of the water after being dunked under and his hands brushed the water and hair out of his eyes and opened them—sparkling sliver gray eyes.

Allen stopped and blinked once. A silly grin spread across his face as he made strong eye contact with his lover and his cheeks had a radiant pinkish glow. The guys stopped teasing him and looked over at the patio door and saw a tall gorgeous Asian man with a long black ponytail, a chambray shirt, and tight jeans with cowboy boots.

Allen burst jubilantly at the sight of Kanda, his love and affection brightly emanated for the man who stood waiting for him in front of the patio door. Allen couldn’t get his legs to move fast enough as he waded through the water to the steps that would led him out of the pool to his fiancé who took another step towards him.

“Kanda!” Allen yelped his smile wide enough his white teeth gleamed in the sunlight and his silvery eyes sparkled like ripples in water as he took the last step out of the pool.

“My Moyashi,” Kanda said through the lump of emotions lodged in his throat. The tall Asian opened his arms and the man of his dreams raced to him and jumped into his arms, dripping wet, and wrapped his arms around his neck and firm legs around his waist. Kanda grabbed his arse to hold him up and they kissed fervently.

“Welcome home, Kanda.” Allen panted in a whisper that was only intended for Kanda’s ears and looked into his beloved’s deep-blue eyes.

“Yeah sweetheart, I’m home.”

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now wasn’t that a pleasant surprise for Allen and a wonderful welcome home for Kanda? Hope you enjoyed. Until next time…


	22. Friends and Home

* * *

Less than an hour ago, Cross had turned into the drive that led to Allen’s house. Kanda hadn’t realized this was actually the beginning of Allen’s driveway. As they made their way up the long road, white-railed fences lined both sides on the drive, and beyond the fences were fields carpeted with golden grasses as far as the eye could see.

A large brick Adam-Federal house came into view. The front of the house had a unique large semicircle portico about three feet off the ground with four white majestic columns. Curved balustrades with supporting balusters were fitted in-between the tall columns that held the porch up.

Allen’s home was large, beautiful and elegant, not that Allen wasn’t elegant he was, but Kanda hadn’t thought Allen would live in something so stately. Kanda had pictured Allen owning a plainer home like a large Cape Cod, maybe because Kanda had only known him in his environment on the ranch. It was strange to think of him in a home like this, but he was the _Crown Clown_ and it was something a rock star would live in—he was still getting accustom to his fiancé being the _Crown_.

“Holy shit Kanda, this is Allen’s house? Unbelievable,” Lavi exclaimed once they parked in the driveway. “Damn, even the carriage garages are elegantly designed, but who needs a six bay garage?”

They exited the SUV, and Lavi turned around several times with astonishment etched on his friend’s face, which Kanda found amusing, but Kanda too was astounded by the amount of wealth one person must have to own a place like this.

He looked up at the large two story house, or maybe it was three stories, it was hard to tell from the where he stood. It appeared to be a classical formality of the post-colonial period, but was more simplistic and symmetrical. Kanda had to admit it held the grace and style of its owner. Maybe it did fit Allen’s personality after all, and maybe it really wasn’t all that large.

The back hatch of the SUV was opened and the two friends gathered their luggage and followed Cross and Tiedoll up the three stone stairs of the porch. Cross unlocked and opened the front door. When they stepped inside, a large two-story foyer greeted them. The elegance of the exterior of the house flowed smoothly to the inside and so far nothing seemed to be on a smaller scale.

Kanda had dropped his luggage when he heard Moyashi’s cry for help in another room. Cross had shushed Kanda and motioned for him to stay, but Kanda followed right after him. By the time Kanda had walked the distant to the kitchen behind Cross, Allen was gone.

So now, Kanda held his loving fiancé in his arms and his swim suit soaked the front of his jeans and dampened his shirt, but he didn’t care. His Moyashi was firmly against him, tight in his arms, and Kanda’s taste buds burst with the flavor of him from the pure sweetness of his mouth when they kissed passionately. Allen welcomed him home. And he was home, wherever Allen was they both were home.

“I’ve missed you, Moyashi. I’ve missed having you in my arms,” Kanda said breathlessly after their long kiss. Link waded out of the pool with the others behind him to go to his lover who hadn’t approached him.

“And I have missed you too, sweetie,” Allen said. He was a bundle of energy and Kanda slowly let Allen’s legs slid down so he could stand.

“I see you received my flowers,” his eyes were on the large bouquet on the sideboard before he shifted them back to Allen, pleased he had thought to send them.

“You made my day when they were delivered. They took away what came before them, but I’ll tell you about that later,” Allen replied and noticed Link coming towards them. Link grabbed a towel on his way.

“Kanda, it’s great to see you,” Link said and hesitated on the hug.

“Hell Link, I’m already wet from Moyashi so don’t worry about getting me any wetter,” Kanda chuckled and released Allen and gave Link a quick hug with a couple firm pats on his back. “It’s good to see you too, Link.”

Link looked behind Kanda and saw Lavi’s tall, well-built body leaned against the door casing of the patio door. His strong arms crossed over his firm muscular chest and one leg crossed over the other on an angle so the toe of his cowboy boot rested on the floor. Link surveyed him with hungry sky-blue eyes.

Damn, Lavi was handsome. His longish, bright-red hair was pulled up in a light green printed bandana and his black eye patch made him look sexy. The light green around his forehead complimented his one deep, emerald-green eye that stared back at him with desire. Though lust burned in his lover’s eye his expression gave him the impression Lavi wasn’t sure he should approach him.

The sight of his lover’s unemotional expression and standoffish attitude hurt Link. It was as if he had done something wrong, but that didn’t stop the familiar tingling that started at the base of his spine and headed straight to his balls and cock. Damn, he looked good enough to eat. He wore those same tight-fitting black jeans that hugged every part of his sexy lower body with the same light white-muslin shirt from their first date. Link excused himself from Kanda and Allen never took his eyes off his lover.

Allen friends headed toward the loving engaged couple. Tokusa thought to grab a couple extra cold beers for them. They were anxious to meet Allen’s gorgeous fiancé, but they also noticed the eyesome young redhead that Link walked towards—very handsome redhead.

“Hi,” Link greeted in a friendly manner. Something was off with Lavi’s attitude.

“Hi back,” Lavi echoed and his green eye searched for something when he looked into Link’s blue ones.

“Is something wrong, Lavi?” Link asked as he came closer to his friend and lover.

“Maybe, I just wondered if the guy with the blond hair that held you in the pool had taken my place while you were here,” Lavi inquired guardedly in an even voice and never took his eye off his lover. Link looked baffled and glanced over his shoulder at Bak.

“You mean Bak?” he asked astonished.

“Yeah, if that’s his name,” Lavi replied coolly. Link chuckled.

“Hon, Bak’s as straight as an arrow. There’s nothing romantic about our friendship, please rest assured,” Link corrected his lover to clear the silly notion from Lavi’s mind.

“You are the only lover I have had since Allen and I came to the ranch.” The spark came back in Lavi’s green eye. Yes, his lover’s lively green eye was back, the one he loved to gaze into that now burned with desire.

“Shit, I feel like a jealous fool…” Lavi was caught off guard by Link’s kiss, his warm, wet kiss. He let go of his absurd idea that Link cheated on him and gathered his lover into his arms and kissed him passionately.

“Hell Kanda, are there anymore like you two back on that ranch?” Madarao commented as he eyed Lavi. Tokusa playfully slapped his friend on the arm.

“Sorry, all the good-looking ones are taken,” Kanda chuckled warmly at the compliment. Kanda looked over at Lavi and Link. He hadn’t realized how serious his friend had gotten with Link.

“Foods ready, sir, I mean Allen,” Lance informed his employer who had his eyes on Kanda.

“Thanks Lance, this is my boyfriend, Kanda. The one who sent me the red roses,” Allen introduced Kanda and winked.

“A pleasure to meet you sir, you make Allen very happy,” he cordially replied and made a slight bow at Kanda.

“Nice to meet you too, Lance. And no sir, just call me Kanda.” Kanda smiled and extended his hand and they shook.

“So, Lance, what do you think? Does he meet your approval?” Allen quietly asked Lance as he tightened his hold around Kanda’s waist and leaned his head on his fiancés chest. Kanda was the perfect height for him, just about an inch and a half taller.

“Very much, sir, I mean Allen. Please excuse me, I must go inside, nice to meet you Mr. Kanda,” he politely said with a blush to his cheeks and scurried into the house. Kanda had that affect on some men.

“Why did he just call me your boyfriend and not your fiancé, Moyashi?” Kanda queried his dark eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“I’ll explain later, sweetie, but for now just know that some information has not been released to the media, but the guys all know.” Allen pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“You heard him, foods ready. Let’s eat first then you can change into a swim suit. That is if you want to, or just change into dry jeans and a shirt. I’ll give you a tour of the house and then show you the grounds on horseback after,” Allen suggested.

“I won’t say no to food, especially if you’ve started eating healthier. If you don’t mind, I would rather change into dry jeans and take you up on the house tour and the horseback riding,” Kanda answered as he was dragged to the buffet cabinet.

“Maybe we could take a dip in the pool before we go to bed,” Kanda suggested seductively.

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Allen agreed with mischief in his eyes and gave his fiancé a quick kiss on the lips.

“You do realize the guys will probably grill you with questions while we eat.” Allen winked and escorted his fiancé to a table.

“Yea, I figured that would happen,” Kanda retorted unruffled by the idea of an interrogation.

The handsome men in question eyed him with curiosity as they approached the table. Kanda had been through worse, like the sheriff’s endeavor to have him answer questions that he didn’t know. At least these questions he knew the answers to.

The inquisition from Allen’s three friends was nothing compared to the sheriff’s line of questioning. The only hiccup was Kanda calling Allen Moyashi, which the group finally was able to laugh about once Allen explained the vegetable reference.

The most intense of the three was Madarao, who had taken Allen as his little brother and was very protective of him. If Kanda had thought Link was overly protective of his Moyashi, Madarao was by far more shielding of the two. After the official inquiry, Bak and Tokusa got up and went over and sat with Link and Lavi who were chatting with each other. The guys were also happy for Link who obliviously had it bad for Lavi.

Madarao’s hard, stoic mannerism reminded Kanda of himself when anyone threatened his father or their ranch. Kanda admire that in Allen’s friend. He knew his Moyashi was safe with both Link and Madarao at his side when he could not be around. Kanda worried about Allen’s upcoming tour with Tyki still at large and not being able to be there to protect him. Now knowing his lover had two fierce bodyguards to shield him, it set his mind at ease.

After awhile, Madarao loosened up and relaxed in Kanda’s presence. Madarao felt satisfied that this gorgeous man did indeed love his little bro as much as Allen loved him. He watched the two interact with one another and not once did he hear a harsh word spoken to Allen from the man. There was no denying their easy, affectionate manner with one another was genuine. There was an underlying trust between them. He could see where the misunderstanding that happened with Allen’s ex-boyfriend showing up would have torn both of their hearts apart.

The tall handsome Madarao wasn’t an expert about love, but he was about misunderstandings and assumptions in relationships. His heart had once been torn from him by deceits and lies from others who played their games between him and his boyfriend in their senior year in college. All of which ended in excruciating pain for both of them by believing these untruths.

It was only years later that Madarao had discovered the manipulations by other’s had lead to their breakup, jealousy from one of their friends had played a large role. He never really knew if his lover had been told the truth at some point, but if he had to guess, his lover had not been told at the time he last visited him. By the cool reception he received when he approached to reconcile, his boyfriend’s anger had not dampened. It still sickened him to remember.

“Madarao, are you feeling okay?” Allen asked concerned when he saw his friend’s face ashen in a split second. Evidently, the pain from years ago showed on his face.

“Ah, yeah bro, I think I’ll lay down for a bit if you don’t mind.” He was surprised by his reply and that the thoughts of his ex-boyfriend still affected him this strongly, but he had been deeply in love with the man.

Maybe he felt this way from watching the relationship between Allen and Kanda and it reminded him of what he had once enjoyed. He still missed his boyfriend, and had never allowed himself to become involve deeply with another man. The only exception was Tokusa. His head felt dizzy and the past emotions suddenly welled up in his chest made him nausea.

“Maybe I had too much sun, or beer.” Kanda’s eyes met Madarao’s dark ones and saw pain there—though it was unclear if it was emotional or physical pain. Madarao looked away from Kanda’s intense deep-blue eyes. He now saw what had inspired Allen to write the song, “Your Deep Blue Eyes”.

“Sure Madarao. You can lie down on the couch in the living room, or media room, or just go up to your bedroom. I’m sorry, there’s only a mattress on a frame made up, Tyki took all the furniture in your room when he broke in,” Allen offered. He has not seen Madarao this shaken since college with the breakup of his adorable boyfriend, and even then he wouldn’t talk to Allen about it for reasons he told only to Tokusa.

“Thanks little brother, the bedroom would be great,” he replied with a slight grin but still pale. He stood to leave and the dizziness made him fall back into his chair with the loss of balance. Allen grabbed his friend’s hand and Tokusa spoke up quickly.

“Madarao,” Tokusa’s uneasy voice slid an octave higher with worry. Tokusa sat a few chairs down from him and got up so quickly to rush over to be by his friend’s side that the deck chair clattered noisily to the ground.

“What’s the matter?” He asked soberly when he reached Madarao—he thought he knew what might have caused the change in his friend when he looked from Kanda to Allen.

“Tokusa, I’m fine, just a little dizzy—and nauseated—that’s all,” Madarao said gently when their eyes locked.

“I’m going upstairs to lie down for awhile in my bedroom.” Madarao’s gentle voice and softness towards Tokusa amazed Kanda. First the man was cool and stoic, now soft and gentle. Yeah, he liked Allen’s big brother.

“I’m going with you and don’t tell me I can’t because I am,” Tokusa proclaimed sternly his voice thick with worry. He helped his friend up and wrapped his arm around his waist and started walking. Madarao leaned on his friend who was the same height and they made their way to the patio door.

“If you need anything like aspirin, look in the medicine cabinet. Thanks Tokusa,” Allen raised his voice so it would carry over to them. He received a wave from the back of Tokusa’s free hand to acknowledge he heard him.

“Madarao rarely gets sick even if he drinks a ton of beer. Maybe it’s too much sun,” Allen said. He bit his lower lip and chewed on it. Kanda leaned in and swept his tongue across Allen’s lips he nibbled on, which redirected Allen’s attention to put his lips to better use.

“Maybe I should go change for that ride you promised me,” Kanda whispered, his tongue lazily skimmed around those plump pink lips making Allen weaken from the pleasant sensation.

“Sounds good, only which ride would you like first?” Allen asked quietly. His silver eyes were a deeper shade of gray as they smoldered with desire for his lover.

“I think you know which one. Why don’t you lead the way, love?” Another flat lick from Kanda’s warm tongue swept across his bottom lip and Allen shivered with a tingling in his lower spine.

Allen’s mouth quirked into a half-cocked grin and stood up extending his hands down to his lover. Kanda took Allen’s hands and looked straight ahead at Allen’s tented swim suit and smirked slyly at his Moyashi. Allen pulled Kanda to his feet and both looked down at Allen’s obvious hard-on.

The tall Asian’s deep blue eyes twinkled and reached over to the chair next to him and grabbed the towel that hung over the back. He looked at his lover, lustfully, straight in the eyes as he wrapped it around Allen’s waist then took the ends and tucked them in to hold the towel in place—Allen’s evidence now hidden.

“Link, we’re going upstairs to change. I want to show Kanda the ranch part of the estate so we’ll be out on horseback for the rest of the afternoon,” Allen informed Link. After all he was still his bodyguard.

“Bak, if you want, feel free to grab a horse, that goes for Madarao and Tokusa too, that is if Madarao’s feeling better.

“Oh, Link it may take us awhile to change.” Allen winked at his friend. Link waved him off with a knowing smirk on his face. Link leaned forward and whispered in Lavi’s ear. Whatever was said lit up the redhead’s features and nodded his head in agreement.

“Allen?” Cross’s voice came from the living room when he shut the patio door behind him after the four entered the kitchen. Link and Lavi scooted around them heading straight to the stairway for a quick getaway. Kanda came up in back of Allen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yes Cross it’s me. Do you need something?” Allen asked and giggled when his fiancé embraced him and pinched one of Allen’s nipples that made him yelp. Allen batted Kanda’s hand away just before Cross and Tiedoll entered the kitchen.

“Hello Kanda, I hope Allen’s friends are treating you nicely,” he said amused. Allen’s face was pink and not from the sun.

“They are, thanks for asking,” Kanda replied unaffected by his actions.

“Allen, I’m going to take Tiedoll down to the cottage to get settled in so I’m taking the SUV. It still has his luggage in the back,” Cross informed his son who remained unflustered by Tiedoll staying with his father.

“Henry took Kanda’s luggage to your bedroom and I took the liberty to have him put Lavi’s in Link’s bedroom. Why don’t the two of you change, and show Kanda the house then bring him down to the cottage for dinner later,” Cross briefed Allen.

Henry was their handsome house butler. Allen must have been nine or ten when he came to work at the estate fresh out of college. Allen had thought the young man would only stay long enough to pay back college loans, because he had free room and board and was paid a handsome salary. But he stayed on when he had come to like the young white-haired boy and they became friends.

“I’ll see you later, Tiedoll. I really should get out of these damp jeans…” Kanda said cut off before he finished his sentence by his fiancé quick interjection.

“Yeah, you should,” Allen chirped in agreement and took his fiancé’s hand and tugged him out of the kitchen and led him to the stairway.

“Oh, and thanks Cross for having Henry take care of the luggage. I know he hates it when things are left in the foyer. And, yes we’ll be down to the cottage for dinner,” Allen shouted over his shoulder as Kanda and he started up the stairs in the foyer.

“Allen, do me a favor, make it a quickie,” Cross chuckled.

“Cross!” Allen screeched embarrassed by his father’s insinuation.

“I swear you enjoy embarrassing me,” he uttered as the two climbed the stairway.

“See what I have to put up with Kanda? The man doesn’t need to know everything about my sex life, and I’ll take as long as I want,” Allen sputtered under his breath. Kanda thought it was humorous other than their plans for a hot time riding each other in bed would have to wait until tonight—though they would have time for a quickie.

“Marion must you tease him…” they heard Tiedoll lightly scolding Cross until they were far enough down the hallway that their voices faded.

“Allen this is a beautiful house and it’s big, but I’m dying to see your bedroom,” he said in a low throaty voice that called Allen’s cock to attention. He stopped in front of his bedroom and placed his hand on the door knob.

“Well, here we are,” Allen announced and fluttered his long eyelashes flirtatiously at his lover.

“Welcome to _our_ master bedroom,” Allen greeted seductively. He turned the knob, pushed open the door and stepped into the room. He held it for Kanda to enter. Allen loved it when his lover’s eyes widened and lit up with amazement—Kanda loved the room immediately.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seems Kanda passed Allen’s friends interrogation with flying colors. Unknowing to Kanda, Madarao was the one person he had to please and be approved by. The others had their own opinions, but the guys followed Madarao and trusted in his instincts.  
> Allen was proud to show Kanda the master suite, which would be theirs. It was important to him they both love their cozy retreat from the world and a room that would have a lot of loving action. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time!


	23. Strong Connection

* * *

“Fuck, Moyashi, your bedroom is huge! It has to be the size of our living room and kitchen combined,” he exclaimed and walked inside amazed. The room was brightly lit from the abundance of sunshine that poured in from the patio doors on the other side of the room.

“Oh Kanda, you’re exaggerating,” Allen said blushing.  

The bedroom was extra-large and Kanda had not been exaggerating. On the right, when you first walk in to the room stood an elegant mahogany writing desk with a comfortable high-back leather chair. Behind the desk, against the wall, stood a tall matching bookcase with an assortment of reading and reference books in disarray on its shelves, but what Kanda fell in love with was a dark, wooden folded-panel piece that stood in the corner.

It was a beautiful and impressive Chinese work of art that sat on clawed feet. The wider middle panel curved at the top descending down to the next panel, on each side, creating a stunning arch. For decorations, it had raised wooden ornate dragons in different poses that twisted and curled with fierce heads that were once golden gild that were now tarnished, and the painted scenery and cheery tree branches had faded.

Kanda also loved the cozy sitting/writing area. The desk faced two large comfortable crème-colored leather chairs with ottomans in front of a fireplace that had been converted into gas. The gas was better than burning wood to warm the area on cooler nights without having puffs of smoke blown back into the room. The once beautiful leather was slashed and torn, which Kanda was sure was Tyki’s condemnation. Between the overstuffed chairs were a table with a lamp and another serving table sat off to the side.

Kanda imagined himself relaxing in one of the comfy overstuffed leather chairs, his feet up on the ottoman in front of the fireplace, but instead of watching the fire, he would have his eyes on his gorgeous fiancé, furiously writing his music. Kanda smiled at the thought.

On the other side of the fireplace was a handsome custom-built media cabinet. Evidently, it once housed a TV and sound system with speakers that had been ripped out leaving its mangled guts of colored wire sticking out in all directions with some black dangling limp cords. It was a sad sight and put a pit in Kanda’s stomach at what Allen had endured from this evil man.

Allen’s massive king size bed was closer in front of the patio doors with a matching tallboy and long dresser with a mirror. Everything flowed seamlessly in the room not looking odd or out of place. The handsome, manly mahogany bedroom set fit Allen’s style as well as the whole room. Of course, looking at the comfortable, tall bed made this definitely Kanda’s favorite area of the whole room.

When coming in the door, on the left side of the room, was a door that led into an oversize walk-in closet and further down, nearer the bed, was the master bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a large shower stall with a wide sunflower showerhead, plus water jets on the sides that when turned on sprayed your entire body. The brightly lit room also held a large soaking Jacuzzi with wall lights that could be dimmed to make for a more calm and romantic soak. The room was decorated tastefully in manly slate colors. Kanda was awed that the bathroom was bigger than Tiedoll’s bedroom at the ranch.

The large patio doors, straight ahead, led out onto a fair size balcony where a small wrought iron table with two chairs sat along with lounge chairs; a perfect place for a private morning breakfast, or just to relax during the day or evening. This furniture was intact and nothing was destroyed.

It was a lot for Kanda to take in as he walked around the tastefully furnished bedroom admiring how everything flowed together without a feeling of discord between the different areas. He actually found it a comfortable room and especially liked the large king size bed. He stopped in front of the long, low dresser and leaned his butt against it. He looked down and his finger’s feathered over the badly marred surface then looked up at Allen.

“What happened here—an escaped werewolf?” Kanda joked to keep things light in spite of the damage done to the room, but Allen paled as he walked over after closing the door. Kanda immediately saw the soberness his comment had caused his lover, Allen’s beautiful smile gone and regretted his comment.

“I’m sorry if I upset or offended you, Moyashi,” Kanda apologized. “I didn’t mean to.” Allen walked to where Kanda leaned again the dresser and ran his hand over the gouged marred surface.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Allen said solemnly as he looked down at his ex’s angry work.

“Tyki did this when he robbed my home as well as everything else slashed and torn in the bedroom. I guess it was some sort of message he wanted to send me.” Allen said and shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing.

“He must have been crazed. Cross said he’d completely shredded the mattress with a knife, but he got rid of it before I arrived home the first time and bought me a new one.” Allen nodded his head in the direction of the king size bed.

“My Moyashi, I’m so sorry you are going through this with that monster.” For some reason, Kanda’s soothing voice once again made everything alright. Kanda leaned back against the short dresser and reached his arms out and placed his hands of Allen’s slim waist gently tugging him closer and loosely wrapped his arms around him. Allen brushed his lips against Kanda’s.

“Ah, it’s fine,” Allen said softly. He lifted his head and looked at Kanda with a slight smile, but the pain showed in his fiancé’s beautiful eyes. That’s what Kanda loved about Allen, always ready with a positive to a negative.

“Now we’ll be able to pick out _our_ new bedroom furniture together, one we both like. It’ll be fun.” 

Allen gasped at what he had just said as did Kanda and they looked intensely at each other when that strange feeling of knowing one other before came over the both of them, once again.

“Kanda,” Allen inquired searching his lover’s eyes, for what he didn’t know, “can I ask you something that will sound really weird?”

“Sure,”

“I’m having this strange feeling of a strong connection between us. It's like we had known each other before. Is that possible? I felt it the first night we were together and our eyes locked. It startled me then and just now talking about a new bedroom set…am I just imagining it?” Allen asked seriously.

“No…I’ve felt the same strong connection from time to time. I remember when we were on one of our rides out on the plain. When you looked at me with your haunting, silvery eyes, my heart sputtered, and I felt a merging of our souls.” Allen gasped remembering that exact moment too. Kanda smiled and continued on.

“It left me breathless and confused, like they had known each other before and they were renewing an old love, maybe even from another time. It was just like I felt our first night together in my hotel room but even stronger,” Kanda replied with a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered, and then turned his gaze on Allen.

“I remember that too,” Allen’s whisper was almost inaudible.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what to think of it. Is it possible? I feel anything is possible. Hell, maybe we did know each other in another life and promised to find each other,” Kanda chuckled, but was partly serious.

“If we did do that; I sure as hell would promise you again, my love…to somehow find you,” Kanda vowed.

“I also would search for you, forever if I had to, my love,” Allen vowed.

Clouds momentarily blocked the sun then cleared allowing sunlight to stream through the large patio doors and its rays illuminated Allen’s tousled white hair which made him stunningly gorgeous. His lover glowed and Allen’s body radiated heat that Kanda swore he felt even with the short distance between them.

Kanda pulled him closer until their chests touched and kissed Allen slowly, deliberately, taking his time. Heat flushed Kanda’s body, his groin ached and his cock twitched uncomfortably in his wet tight jeans. Allen released the towel from his waist and Kanda moved his hand to allow it to drop to the floor. Long, slender dexterous fingers undid the buttons on Kanda’s chambray shirt and sensuously pulled out the shirttails to undo the last few buttons never breaking their kiss.

The soft, smooth palms of Allen’s cool hands skimmed over Kanda’s hot perk nipples eliciting a deep moan from his lover that vibrated in Allen’s mouth as they kissed exciting him. Kanda’s hands slipped under the waistband of Allen’s swim trunks down the back and massaged the cool skin of his firm arse. Allen shuttered from his lover’s touch then Kanda pushed the back of Allen’s trunks down and bared his ass; the front caught on his stiff arousal and a long moan gurgled deep in Allen’s chest. It felt so fuckin’ hot.

Allen quickly unbuckled Kanda’s belt, unbuttoned the one button at the top and unzipped his jeans. Allen’s hands slipped down the back of his lover’s jeans and grasped his arse pressing them closer together and caressed his lover’s butt cheeks—more moans filled the room from both of them. Allen moved back a bit to allow Kanda to push his swim trunks down his slender hips and they dropped to the floor. Barefooted Allen stepped out and kicked them off his ankle.

Kanda was still fully dress with Allen in front of him naked. It sent a pleasant shiver through him being exposed while Kanda was still fully dressed. It felt salacious and sexy. Their eyes bored into each other’s and the raw hot burning of desire was clear in his lover’s deep blue eyes which made more blood rush to Allen’s cock. His horniness needed to be taken care of by his lover and he pushed Kanda’s jeans down his thighs releasing his glorious long, thick cock that sprung forth from his thick dark patch of wiry hair, and its skins velvety texture touched Allen’s own stiff cock.

The kiss deepened and Kanda’s hand felt behind him and cleared away whatever was on the dresser. The few articles hit the carpeted floor with a thunk. Clenching Allen’s waist, Kanda lifted him, turned and sat him on the dresser, their kiss broken.

“Where’s your lube?” Kanda asked breathlessly and tugged off his cowboy boots tossing them and shoved his jeans and briefs the rest of the way down and kicked them off then removed his socks.

“Nightstand by the bed,” Allen huffed, and wrapped his hand around his stiffened cock and massaged up and down while he waited for Kanda. His cock ached to the point of being painful, but a good pain.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Kanda said when he turned around and scanned his lover’s body, his cock twitched at the sight of Allen stroking himself.

Kanda laid the lube on the dresser next to Allen; his hard shaft throbbed to impale his lover’s arse deep inside. As he stood between Allen’s thighs Kanda removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. The ebullience of his hot prurient lover automatically made Allen lean back and lift his legs, opening himself up to Kanda.

His lover’s sapphire eyes locked with his and Kanda popped the top off the bottle of lube putting a generous amount on his fingers. The coolness of the liquid made Allen flinched when Kanda rubbed it up his crease and opening, and then moaned in delight. Kanda carefully slid a single finger inside that pulled a delirious mewl from his fiancé as he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“More,” Allen begged urgently and pulled on his cock. Kanda complied and added another finger that at first tightened, then relaxed as Kanda slid in further and primed him.

“Can you take a third?” Kanda asked and Allen nodded yes.

“Ahh feels good. I need to feel you inside me, Kanda.”

“If you’re sure, it’s been awhile…”

“Fuck me, Kanda, please just fuck me,” Allen’s throaty, low voice pleaded and his body wiggled closer to get more contact. Kanda cocked a grin; it pleased him to know his lover needed him as much as he needed Allen.

Kanda generously slicked his cock then grasped the base in one hand and held Allen with the other. Allen leaned back further, spreading his legs wantonly and scooted his butt closer to the edge of the dresser. Kanda placed his lover’s knees over the crook of his arms and guided his tip to Allen’s opening. Slowly he pressed his way forward beyond the first band of resistance. Allen forced himself to relax and Kanda slipped the rest of the way in up to the hilt. They both groaned together and Kanda started to move, Allen raised his legs higher to give Kanda better access.

The smell of Allen’s scent was mixed with a subtle fragrant of chlorine when he nuzzled his face into Allen’s neck. The smell of sex in the air made Kanda heady along with his lover’s moans and whimpers that made him throb and harden even more if at all possible.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I’m not going to last long. I’ve needed you for so long,” Kanda breathed as he backed out all the way and snapped his hips forward hard.

“Same here,” Allen panted his cock dark and already showed signs of a climax coming. Kanda could also feel his lover’s body readying to come; his hot channel muscles gripped him tighter. The rhythmic sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air accompanied by sexy moans and groans and the smell of sex and sweat.

“Fuck you’re so tight, Moyashi.” Allen was Kanda’s undoing as he drove them to the outer edge of ecstasy and true to their words; neither could hold out and came within seconds of each other in a mind-blowing orgasm. Stars burst behind closed eyelids.

They held each other as the influx of rapture waved through their bodies, Kanda’s forehead rested on Allen’s shoulder staying that way until Kanda’s cock softened and slipped out. Allen groaned at the emptiness and scooted back, still dazed as his body slowly calmed and his lover’s spunk drain out of his ass onto the dresser. Kanda picked up the towel off the floor and wiped his lover clean then himself and then the dresser top.

“Kanda, I’m so glad we did away with condoms. There’s nothing like the feel of you bare inside of me,” Allen commented his voice hoarse from his dry throat after he yelled Kanda’s name during his climax. Thank goodness he had a sound proof bedroom.

“Yeah, me too sweetheart, you’ve never seemed to mind having my semen leak out of your ass and I love that. Makes you mine,” Kanda brushed his lips over his lover’s.

“Oh, I’m fine with it,” Allen’s voice was soft and silky.

“As long as you’re okay with mine oozing out of your ass,” Allen said wickedly.

“Always my Moyashi,” Kanda confirmed.

“Maybe we should take a quick shower,” Allen suggested. They smelled of sex, sweat and chlorine.

“Separate showers or we’ll never leave the bedroom,” Kanda chuckled and Allen pushed off the dresser and headed straight for the bathroom.

“Deal, I won’t take long,” Allen shot over his shoulder. He entered the bathroom and soon the sound of the shower turned on.

Within an hour they were both showered and dressed. Kanda stood in front of the large patio doors while Allen shoved his foot into his cowboy boot.

“Are the white buildings way down what you call the ranch part of your home?” Kanda asked. Allen pulled his jeans pant leg down over his boot and stood up. Kanda felt his presences behind him before he spoke.

“Yes, they are. We’ll drive down so I can show you around,” Allen said proudly. From where Kanda stood it looked bigger then Tiedoll’s entire ranch.

“Come on, let me show you around the house first so you’ll know where everything is then we’ll head down to the stables. I’ll show you this floor first since we’re already here,” Allen said cheerfully and took Kanda’s hand and headed for the door.

There were three other bedrooms on the floor that Allen showed Kanda. Allen’s master suite took up the entire area on the right side of the stairs when you came up from the foyer and the remaining bedrooms were on the other side of the stairwell.

Allen rapped gently on a bedroom door where a faint “come in” was heard. Carefully Allen opened the door. It had been Tokusa who had answered the rapping. Tokusa and Madarao were in bed together both evidently naked, not because they were bared chest, but their swim trunks on the floor. The two lay very close together. Madarao lay on his stomach with an arm draped over Tokusa midriff and his face turned towards his friend asleep.

Even with the window open there was the strong scent of sex and sweat in the air. Kanda couldn’t recall Allen mentioning the two as lovers or boyfriends, so maybe it happened only once in a while? The two actually had what Link and Allen once had. Someone you trusted that filled a mutual need for comfort and loneliness. It confirmed Allen’s thoughts earlier that Madarao’s sudden illness was from thinking about his old boyfriend.

“Oh, hi Allen, Kanda,” Tokusa greeted them groggily.

“Sorry to intrude, Tokusa,” Allen whispered. “I was showing Kanda the bedrooms. Is Madarao okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I was worried about Madarao, but he should be fine when he wakes up. Go ahead and show Kanda the room. I’m going to stay with him until he wakes up,” Tokusa said and yawned. He blinked often as he tried to stay awake, then his heavy eyelids finally closed.

“We’ll be quick. Go back to sleep.” They made a quick look around then left the two alone.

“I didn’t know Madarao and Tokusa were boyfriends,” Kanda whispered to Allen once they were in the hallway.

“They’re not technically, they tend to comfort each other in times of need and especially loneliness,” Allen replied in a whisper.

Allen showed his fiancé the other rooms. Kanda was amazed by the spaciousness in each bedroom. The bedroom that Madarao and Tokusa were in had a full bathroom and a large walk-in closet, as did Link’s, while the other bedroom had a half-bath with a large closet but not a walk-in. There was also a separate large bathroom in the hallway.

Kanda had noticed the other two bedrooms were empty of furniture which was probably from Tyki’s robbery. Madarao’s bedroom was the only one that had any furniture and that was only a bed frame with a mattress. At the end on the hallway, from the bedroom they just exited, they turned left to a set of wide stairs that lead to the third floor.

“How many bedrooms and floors do you have?” Kanda queried and raised an eyebrow when Allen looked at him with a simper smile but was suddenly sheepish. Well, he did have a very, large house, correction mansion.

“Four bedrooms on the second floor and up here on the third are two more bedrooms with a full-bath between them,” Allen informed Kanda as they topped the stairs.

Kanda turned and was flabbergasted. He thought he was going to see two more bedrooms, but that was not all he saw. Allen looked self-conscious but continued on with his tour. It was also the only area Tyki didn’t destroy. Maybe he didn’t know the room existed.

“As you can see, it’s a large open area that includes a kitchenette, eating area, a sitting area much like a studio apartment except for the little hallway in the back with the two bedrooms and full size bathroom in the center. It’s the only room Tyki missed.

“Actually, this was my living space when uncle Neah was away for long periods of time. Cross would stay with me, but he had a bedroom on the second floor which is now Madarao’s bedroom as well as Tokusa’s too. This was mainly where I grew up until the cottage was built, but I also stayed here at times in high school and then when I was in college.

“Of course, I still had my bedroom at Cross’s cottage,” Allen added. “Cross and I stayed there when Neah was home.” Kanda looked about the room that still held many of Allen’s things and smiled at the old Roland electric piano close to the window.

“Fuck Moyashi, this is one hell of a space for a teenager and college student, let alone a child, but I guess I have to remember who your uncle is,” Kanda comment. His eyes caught the wall of trophies and framed pictures. He walked over to examine them.

“Are all these yours?” Kanda asked astonished then a sly smirk spread across his face. He picked up the photo when Allen was about five years old astride a reddish-brown Morgan in an English saddle. He wore a dapper English riding outfit that even at his young age made him look like a dignified little gentleman.

“Yes, they are from over the years when I showed,” he said timidly, almost embarrassed by his success.

“You’re cute.” Kanda smirked over at Allen. Allen blushed.

Kanda put it back on the shelf and looked at all the other photos of Allen at different ages, different dressage even one where he was calf roping. He was a junior champion in calf roping when he was twelve.

“My Moyashi, you were successful at a very young age,” he commented.

“Well, remember I did have the best instructors, and my ranch manager taught me to ride western and rope calves, and my uncle bought me the best horses. Speaking of horses, let me show you the rest of the house so we can go riding,” Allen remarked. Kanda took Allen’s hand kissed it then brushed his lips against Allen’s.

“Lead on, my Moyashi,” he whispered against Allen’s parted lips. Allen lost his concentration for a moment with Kanda’s lips so close and his whole body sparked with electricity. His fiancé’s kiss took his breath away and made his legs rubbery and slowly nodded yes.

Allen managed to get his legs working again and showed Kanda the rest of the house. There was no doubt the mansion was huge and beautiful. Kanda was struck by the tasteful, non-pretentious furnishing and decorating, but he also saw many empty places that once held something beautiful that Tyki had taken.

“The house is incredible, Allen. And to be quite frank, it feels lived in. It has a comfortable atmosphere where I don’t feel like I can’t sit on your furniture, or walk through the house with my boots on. It feels like you, warm and cuddly. I bet it was even better before Tyki stole parts of you away, but we can replace those items, Moyashi. It was only stuff.” Kanda’s words warmed Allen inside.

“How did you get so enlightened?” Allen asked dazed. His lover stepped closer until they were chest to chest.

“It’s one of the many things I love about you,” Allen leaned forward, holding hands and kissed Kanda gently on the lips and his lover responded just as gentle.

“Now, let’s go down to the stables, as I promised, and tell me what you think,” Allen whispered, his lips barely touched Kanda’s.

“Would you like me to enlighten you again, my Moyashi?” he teased with a deep growl of passion.

“Absolutely,” Allen kissed him lightly and pulled back. “Oh, but first let me show you my music room and then we’ll head down to the stables,” he grinned.

They walked down the hallway like two teenagers in love all goo-goo eyed over each other while walking hand-in-hand. Allen opened one of the two doors to the music room. Kanda entered the room that was full of natural luminous light that came in from the large arched windows above the wide patio doors in front of them. The room had a gorgeous view that looked out over the estate. Allen tugged on his lover’s hand and brought him through the room out onto the large terrace.

“Moyashi, you really own all of this? It’s beautiful,” Kanda exclaimed overwhelmed with the panoramic view of his lush golden fields, the large green lawns and brilliant colors in the flower beds.

It looked even better outside than through the patio doors upstairs. What added to the stunning view were the crisp white buildings and fences against the golden grasses that curved around the edges of wooded areas on each side of the fields.

“What’s the large house with the two attached garages down on the left,” Kanda asked. He wondered if it belonged to the bordering neighbor, though he had no idea how much land Allen owned.

Kanda pointed out the large beautiful Cape Cod with a white rail fence in back and a quaint picket fence in front of the house and had two attached garages, one on each side. The house sat the closest to Allan’s larger home.

“That’s Cross’s cottage and where I lived part of the time,” Allen answered.

“That’s a cottage? That’s were Tiedoll’s staying with Cross? God, the place is…a cottage you called it?” Kanda was stunned by what they called a cottage that was as big if not bigger than the ranch house they owned.

“Then what’s that one?” Kanda pointed to the other house that sat on the other side on the lawns further down nearer the stables and barn.

“That one is my ranch manager’s home,” Allen explained.

From the house you couldn’t see the paved driveway that lead down to Cross’s cottage then split to the right to the other driveway which took you to the ranch manager’s house. If you continued straight ahead it turned to a dirt road that led to the barns and stables and it was wide enough for two cars.

“How long have you owned this house?”

“Well, up until recently this was my uncle Neah’s estate. Last year I had bought a nice little house closer to the city. But I moved back here when Tyki had completely trashed my home and set it on fire. The fire department managed to save the house before it had any serious structural damage, but it still had smoke damaged.” Allen sighed and leaned forward on the marble balustrade and slipped his knee in between the spacious balusters. Kanda leaned on the banister and moved closer until their shoulders touch.

“My uncle Neah was frantic about the fire and felt I would be safer to live here. This place was easier to keep guarded, or so he thought until Tyki’s break in, but really it is the safest place for me. So, my wonderful uncle gave me the estate, because he knew I loved the ranching part of it and he could not bear the thought of another family living here,” Allen explained.

“He’s in the process of purchasing a home down closer to Los Angeles, because he travels on business so much he liked being closer to the airport and his office. He does have a luxury condo in the city, but he missed the quieter atmosphere that a separate home offered. Sometimes I wonder if he misses living back here in the far northern part of Los Angeles.

“I have tried to pay for this estate, but to no avail, and on top of that Cross and my uncle decided to have my house repaired to sell. I told my uncle the money made from the sale was to pay Cross back what he’d put into the renovations and for him to keep the rest,” Allen said flustered.

“There’s still more paperwork that needs to be signed before the estate would be completely turned over to me, if I want it.”

“Your uncle is giving you this whole estate?” Kanda asked dumbfounded. It was hard to believe what he was hearing and couldn’t envision anyone having that much money.

“Kanda, my love, my uncle’s a billionaire if not more,” Allen said quietly as if he didn’t want anyone to hear him.

“I understand this is a lot to take in all at once,” Allen said and turned his head to look at his fiancé with concern on his face, “but please don’t leave me, Kanda.”

“Shit Allen, I’d never leave you whether you were down and out with no money or with a ton of money, but your right, it’s a lot to take in. Just give me a little time for all of this to sink in, okay? It hasn’t been that long since I found out my fiancé’s the _Crown Clown_ , but I promise you I’ll never leave you because of all this.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, you love me too much,” Allen said bashfully and their eyes locked.

“You better believe I do, I love you more than I could possible describe.” They leaned into each other’s shoulders and stretch at an odd angle for a kiss.

“Let’s go see the ranch,” Allen suggested with a little more oomph to his voice. Kanda nodded yes and they left the terrace to go back inside.

It had started to sink in that he was engaged to the famous _Crown Clown_ and no one else knew who his fiancé was, but he hadn’t thought about the large amount of money Allen and his family was worth.

_I wonder if Tiedoll’s head is spinning as much as mine._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to give a special thank you to Tsukiko T for the suggestion to bring to light more about the feelings Allen and Kanda had about meeting before in another life. So, I wanted to make sure the two had a conversation about their thoughts and feelings. Tsukiko T thanks for your great insight to add more clarity to the story.  
> Of course, I thank all of my readers for taking the time out of their lives to read my story. Until next time…


	24. Options

* * *

Allen took the last ATV with Kanda on the back. The other one was gone, so Link must have taken it with Lavi; he would have to remember to ask Cross to buy a couple more. As they came closer to the ranch’s barn, Kanda was astounded by its long, extra-large size. Plus, there was another stable off to the side away from the barn along with other smaller buildings which included a couple of good size bunk houses.

Allen took his helmet off and sat it on the seat. “I forgot we were supposed to stop and see Cross. I’ll give him a call.”

While Allen talked with Cross, Kanda sat his helmet on the seat and scanned his surroundings. This was way bigger than their ranch. Allen’s ranch had four enclosures. One of the corrals held three horses that stood together on the far side of the enclosure under a long lean-to opened in front for shade and gave some protection from the weather. It was about the size of the one on their ranch.

Another corral further away was much larger and housed at least forty head of cattle. The other paddock was attached off one side of the large barn which had a couple more horses. Plus there was an outside riding ring attach to a building which looked like it housed an inside riding ring.

Kanda turned around and looked again at the largest horse barn he had ever seen. It had to hold at least twelve to fifteen horses. It was two-stories high. On the roof, a long narrow cupola like structure ran down the center with windows on both sides until a raised middle section, which had to be at least thirty-six maybe forty feet long and the width of the barn. On the other side of the mid-section the cupola like structure continued. Kanda wondered if it was designed that way to bring in the natural light.

The wide barn doors were open and Kanda could see the rich wood color stalls with black bars on the top-half of the stall walls and the top part of the door slid opened so the horse’s head could hang out—the gorgeous horse that was in the stall gazed Kanda’s way.

The stall windows, on the side of the barn, looked like windows from any home, but had black bars inside on one side of the window probably so the horse wouldn’t break the glass and get injured. The other side was opened where Kanda saw a couple horses with their heads sticking out, more like a regular stable.

Allen came up in back of Kanda and wrapped his loving arms around his waist and rested his chin on Kanda’s shoulder.

“Cross said to stop up after we’re done. He’s making dinner for us, but really I think your father is. He said we should talk about _our_ future plans, one being the wedding. I thought I should warn you,” he chuckled and released his arms. Kanda nodded his acknowledgement and smiled.

“The barn’s pretty big, eh?” Allen stated the obvious.

“To say the least,” Kanda countered.

“It holds twenty horses, ten on this side and ten more on the back part. The tack room, tool storage, horse shower and feed rooms are in the center on one side of the barn, across from them is a break room for the ranch hands and Sam’s office, he’s my ranch manager.

“The second floor is my office with a kitchenette, bathroom and conference area. Sam has to use my office for larger meetings with the ranch hands and clients. Come on, I’ll introduce you to him. He’s probably in his office at this time of the day,” Allen urged and took Kanda’s hand and led him to the side of the barn where regular doors went inside.

Sam was an elderly man who looked like a hardened cowboy. The man had to be in his late sixty’s to early seventy’s. Kanda had expected a much younger man dressed in a Calvin Klein outfit, kakis and a polo shirt with the collar turned up, but Sam was dressed like any rancher.

The man was excited as hell to finally meet the man his boss loved and talked nonstop about. He would happily answer anything Kanda wanted to know. Kanda got kudos for all the smiles and excitement he brought into Allen’s life that replaced all the troubles and woes of Tyki’s that left his boss and friend miserable.

There were three men who were working in the barn when they walked out of the office. They greeted Allen with hugs and Kanda with eager handshakes when Allen introduced him. By the time they finished, Kanda had been introduced to six of the ranch hands, he was beginning to feel like a celebrity the way he was being greeted with so much exuberance at being Allen boyfriend, and the simple fact he made their boss extremely happy. The older men Allen called uncle someone or other.

By the time they had finished their tour, Kanda didn’t feel so overwhelmed by the barn. It wasn’t built for a show piece, but was very functional. Some of Allen’s horses were leased out for a variety of reasons and then there were those that Allen owned personally along with Cross’s and Link’s horses and there were still a few available stalls. The hired hands horses were housed at the stable down across from the barn. It held another twelve horses.

Someone had already saddled two for them and hitched them at a post rail just outside the entrance to the offices. They mounted and Allen led the way through the barnyard out to the fields. He explained as they rode by the corral that held the forty head of cattle that they were ready to be delivered to a buyer.

Their ranch did not need to take their cattle to auction because they already had buyers lined up—the ranch was known for their outstanding stock. With not having to take their cattle to auction the ranch kept all the money from the sale and didn’t have to pay a percentage to the auction house. Kanda was very impressed by that and that the ranch provided an income to support itself.

Once out in the field, they rode in silence reveling in the fresh air and being in one another’s company. Kanda saw more cattle grazing further out along with a few more horses. Their horses bumped together and their legs brushed against each other that sent a thrill through Kanda’s body.

“How do you keep your lawns so green up at the house?” Kanda asked enjoying their ride. It had the feel of the ranch back home but more trees.

“Well, actually we have had more rain than normal for this time of year. But if we don’t, we have a fairly large reservoir of water for watering the herds and the lawn and plants if need be. I like the golden grasses and if the lawns become that way, it’s landscaped so it still looks attractive,” Allen explained.

From under his straw cowboy hat, which shielded Allen from the late afternoon sun, it filtered just the right amount of light that made Allen’s face glow. Kanda’s heart felt like it swelled at the sight of his lover radiating with happiness.

Kanda turned his horse and stopped at the edge of the woodlands, in the shade, by the white rail fence and looked back at the mansion’s property. Funny, just in a day it didn’t seem all that big from here. Even the ranch part when he thought about the work entailed in the business wasn’t so overwhelming to him either. It wasn’t there just for fun; it was a working ranch that employed many men. Something he had wanted to build up to with his and Tiedoll’s ranch.

Allen came up beside him and stopped. He wondered if Kanda thought this was too much for one person to own and maybe it was too overwhelming for him to accept, the fear stuck in Allen’s belly. Kanda finally spoke.

“Moyashi, this is a beautiful prestige home and ranch. Didn’t you miss all of this when you stayed at our ranch? Tiedoll’s is much smaller than yours and not as fancy either,” Kanda ventured to ask, he really didn’t know why he was worried, except maybe it would be difficult for him to decided where he would want to live. He felt confused after he thought he knew where they would live—on Tiedoll’s ranch and didn’t know if he wanted to leave their ranch.

“Honestly, I was too afraid to miss this place,” Allen replied and turned his horse and urged him on, Kanda followed.

“Yes, I can understand that,” Kanda replied solemnly.

Allen took him out quite a ways and told Kanda that it extended further, but they didn’t have enough time today to see it all. They shared a kiss before they turned their horses around and started back towards the house.

There was silence between them until they were closer to the ranch and Allen reined his horse to the left. Kanda hadn’t noticed the split in the white fencing that jutted in where a long, metal gate was shut in the center of a grove of trees which Allen headed towards.

“I want to show you something,” Allen said and dismounted and opened the gate. Allen motioned for Kanda to go through first then he led his horse through before he closed the gate and remounted. Allen moved up next to Kanda and leaned in for another kiss. Allen wanted to share more about his past.

“Kanda things changed drastically for me after college. The band took off at the end of our senior year and then Tyki began stalking me about five or six months after graduation and it has never stopped.

”Honey, I have no idea where our lives will take us, or where we both want to settle down for our home. Though, there’s nothing stopping us to have two homes,” Allen offered with a smile. Kanda smiled back but stayed silent and listened to his lover’s words. He too could envision them living in both homes.

“The land on this side of the property my uncle has already deeded to me,” Allen began and urged his horse out of the grove of trees into the open field. There, about a football field away, was a beautiful Cape Cod style house that had a zigzag split-rail fence around a large chuck of land and a large white rail corral. The barn was also large with a paddock next to it and a separate stable that would house four more horses. This was what Kanda had pictured Allen’s house to be and more to his taste. He was blown away.

“Allen it’s beautiful!”

They rode closer and Kanda saw how big the house was with an attached three bay garage and a separate carriage house off to the side with three more bays. Damn, these people loved their garages. Allen already had a carriage house with six bays up at the house.

It definitely looked expensive, but with the natural landscape around it, it looked more toned down then the big Federal house. Kanda stopped to stare. It still was bigger than Tiedoll’s ranch, but not overbearing. It was quaint, beautiful and once lived in, functional. Allen nodded his head in the direction of the ranch house.

“This ranch is already mine. Uncle Neah had it built for me as a college graduation gift. I know it’s a bit much for a gift, but that’s my uncle. After Mana had died, that’s my adoptive father, Uncle Neah would never let me be without anything I loved, he wanted me to be happy. Actually, I think he wanted me to live close to him even though he’d be away a lot. Cross and I are his only family that I know of.

“I haven’t ever lived in it. I was sort of rebellious in college and my uncle had cut me off financially when he found out I was in a rock band. When I had money of my own I bought the house closer to the city, which you know what happened there,” Allen explained.

“Honey, I’m just showing you what options are available for us, but it doesn’t matter where I live as long as we’re together. I love your ranch, though we would have to enlarge the cabin for my music. I can still work from there and travel back here to Los Angeles when I need to,” Allen offered and saw relief on his fiancé’s face. To Allen it was a sign that made his heart sink that Kanda didn’t like it here.

“We don’t have to decide now. There’s plenty of time to think about where we want to live. Anyway, it’s close to dinnertime and we shouldn’t be late for our evening with our fathers. Let’s head back.” Allen smiled and Kanda reached over, put his hand around Allen’s head and drew him closer to share a blissful kiss.

“I love you, Moyashi. You have a heart and soul of an angel. You have thought of different places we could call our home. It doesn’t matter where we live, just don’t you ever leave me because I will never leave you, deal?” Kanda asked his voice quivered with emotions.

“Deal,” Allen replied and kissed Kanda again.

Once they rode back to the gate and were on the other side, they cantered back to the stables, dismounted and turned the reins over to one of the ranch hands. From there they mounted the ATV and drove the short distance to Cross’s house for dinner.

“Well, you two made it. I was beginning to think you had forgotten,” Cross greeted his sons when he opened the door wide and allowed them entrance into the foyer.

“Oh, good you’re both here. I have dinner ready to serve so come on into the dining room. Cross, would you open a bottle of wine for dinner?” Tiedoll seemed right at home with Cross. Kanda wondered if they had lived together when they were in the Black Order.

They all sat down for dinner and it was fabulous. Allen knew that his guardian didn’t prepare the meal—Tiedoll definitely cooked. Part of the dinner conversation included what was happening back at Kanda and Tiedoll’s ranch, what Kanda thought about the estates ranch and the last end was about the wedding and plans for a honeymoon.

They all ate until stomachs were full and moods content. Tiedoll got up to clear the dishes off the table with Kanda’s help and started the coffee while Cross brought dessert into the living room. Allen filled a serving tray with dessert dishes, silverware, a sugar bowl and creamer and brought it out to the living room. He sat it down next to the chocolate cake Cross had placed on the coffee table.

Kanda loved Cross’s house. It wasn’t as big as he had originally judged but still big. It had a fair size kitchen, bigger than Tiedoll’s at the ranch. It seemed strange that his father looked perfectly a home in it. Homey, yes, that would be the word Kanda would use to describe how he felt as he stood watching his father.

A smaller dining area was in front of the counter that looked over the back fields from a large bay window. A large stone patio with a stone fireplace and a spot for grilling and comfortable patio furniture were scattered around outside. It was accessed through the patio door that led out to a screen-in porch.

They had eaten in the formal dining room which was located on the left-side from the foyer through an archway. The foyer held a large coat closet and the stairway to the upper bedrooms. To the right of the foyer, was a matching archway that brought you into the large living room; where you could also access the kitchen.

Kanda walked down a short hallway to the left of the kitchen to the half-bath and did his business. Straight ahead was the doorway that led to the master bedroom suite. Walking in the opposite direction from the kitchen would lead to Cross’s office, another room, and then further down on the left was a laundry room. Straight ahead a door exited to the two car garage.

They all retired to the large living room. It was large enough to comfortably include a white baby grand piano at the end of the room. The room was tastefully decorated with its polished, refined furniture and a leather couch, loveseat and two stately leathered wingback chairs. It also had a masculine aura that fit Cross’s personality.

Upstairs were three more large bedrooms and a shared large full-bathroom. One bedroom was a guest room and then the other two were Allen’s old bedroom and what had been Allen’s old living space, once a playroom and then music room.

The four gathered in the living room for their evening coffee, dessert and conversation which of course led to a discussion about Allen and Kanda’s future plans. Cross and Tiedoll sat on the dark brown leather couch and Tiedoll started to cut the cake and place pieces on plates. Allen and Kanda sat on the loveseat close to their fathers.

Cross passed out dessert and Tiedoll poured coffee. It was as if the two had lived together forever being the prefect hosts. Cross pushed the coffee cups in the boy’s direction. His eye caught Kanda’s as the two of them sized each other up as future father-in-law and son-in-law. Surprisingly, Cross was happy at the thought he would have another son. Allen was his only family—he didn’t include Neah.

“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious, but I suspect it was Tiedoll’s cooking,” Allen said jokingly and smirked at the two older adults on the couch.

“I knew I couldn’t fool you. You’ve eaten my cooking long enough to know it’s not great and if I remember correctly you never ate much of it,” Cross replied and winked at his son.

When Allen was younger he would sneak up to the big house and the chef would cook for him, it was the only way he got a decent meal when they moved to the cottage. In fact, Allen had many of the employees wrapped around his little finger that way.

“Yes, thank you for dinner,” Kanda said. He has eaten enough of his father’s food to know it was Tiedoll’s cooking too.

“Boys, like I said at the dinner table it would be nice to have the wedding on the estate. Allen, your uncle Neah would be very pleased with the idea,” Cross said to start the conversation. Allen and Kanda looked at one another.

“Yes, that’s right. Allen thought about that too. We would like a small wedding with all of us and a few friends,” Kanda added and took a sip of coffee. Allen winked at his fiancé as if they held some secret between them.

“We have also talked about having the wedding after the European tour is finished, but nothing definitive,” Allen said.

“Have you discussed where the two of you might like to live?” Cross inquired one eyebrow raised when he looked at both young men.

“No, not in depth; I would like Kanda to get a feel what it might be like to live here and I also showed him my ranch,” Allen said timidly to see what Cross’s reaction would be. None, it didn’t faze his father.

“Allen, you don’t need my permission to show Kanda your own ranch,” he snickered. “How did you like it Kanda? Tiedoll, we’ll ride over so I can show you what Allen’s talking about.”

“That would be nice,” Tiedoll said his eyes betrayed the glowing admiration he had for Cross. Kanda wonder if his father thought about moving here. He did mention selling the ranch.

“I loved it,” Kanda replied and left it at that.

“Well, I thought if the two of you decided to live at the ranch, I could take the cabin. Allen’s would need more space…”

“I won’t hear of it, Tiedoll. That’s your home. If we decide to stay there, Allen has already mentioned we would need to enlarge the cabin to suit his needs for his music,” Kanda said adamantly and more snappy then he intended about the subject. He would never move his father out of his own home. Cross laid his hand on Tiedoll’s thigh in a way to show support Kanda figured.

“That’s right Tiedoll, we could hire an architect to draw up plans if we went the route with the cabin,” Allen added.

“So, Tiedoll, have you two discussed what your future plans might be? It’s obvious you two are hung up on each other and after twenty some odd years apart…fuck it’s really none of my business,” Kanda queried, then shut up. He should not have asked such a personal question.

“Kanda, it’s alright to ask. As you said, it’s pretty obvious we are together and yes we have discussed the possibility of living together. Let me say, we have kicked ideas around,” Cross said and looked adoringly at Tiedoll.

A car’s muted headlights flashed across the living room wall behind the couch. Someone had pulled into Cross’s driveway. He wasn’t expecting anyone else tonight. It was probably Link and Lavi coming down for Tiedoll’s cake. There were two firm raps on the wooden front door and Cross got up to answer it.

Cross ambled to the front door and opened it. “Neah, I didn’t think you were coming back until next Saturday,” Cross said surprised to see the man home early from his business trip.

“Uncle Neah!” Allen called out and sprung off the loveseat and scurried to close the distance between them and hugged him just as he stepped into the foyer.

Allen had forgotten all about his uncle wanting to be back in time for the new album’s Release party. He had been invited, as always, being a big fan of the _Crown Clown_ —no one knew he was Allen’s uncle, but he would never been able to come to the party with business matters and all, but he didn’t think he would have been this early. Kanda and Tiedoll stood and bided for their introductions.

“There’s my nephew. I stopped at the house and Link told me you were having dinner down here. Quite the handsome young man he found for himself at that ranch,” Neah said and hugged Allen to him.

“It’s nice to have you home for awhile,” Allen grunted from his uncle’s strong tight hug then released him. Cross walked back into the living room and stood next to Tiedoll.

“Now, introduce me to your fiancé. I’ve heard many wonderful things about him.” Neah walked into the living room with his arm around Allen’s shoulder and his nephew’s arm around his waist.

Neah glanced up from Allen and met the most stunning deep blue sapphire eyes that twinkled and were complimented by Kanda lightly tanned skin. The tall Asian was strikingly beautiful as well as handsome. Kanda wore his hair up in a ponytail that did not deter from his masculinity and stood straight and confident in front of Neah.

“Uncle Neah, this is Kanda, my fiancé.” Allen proudly introduced. Kanda stepped away from the loveseat and took a step towards the man with his hand extended.

“Kanda, my Uncle Neah,” he introduced proud of his uncle too. Neah released Allen and stepped forward to accept Kanda’s handshake.

“It’s nice to finally meet the man who stole my nephew’s heart,” Neah said in his soft smooth voice and raised a delicate eyebrow at him. He accepted Kanda’s handshake. Hmm, Neah was impressed with the man’s firm handshake, not like that puny handshake of Tyki’s.

Neah was a good judge of character. In the business world, Neah had to be able to determine the integrity of the person he was doing business with. There are too many men and women out there who are crooked scoundrels and he had to shift through them to find the honest business man. As he checked out Kanda he got a good vibe about the man, not like Tyki who you could read loud and clear—scumbag. But Neah decided he would still stay on guard for any signs of deceit from Kanda.

“Likewise, a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Walker,” Kanda replied also keeping an eye on the man and checked him out.

Allen’s uncle was a young looking man with unruly dark hair and tanned skin with brown eyes almost a chocolate brown. But not brown like his father’s, whose eyes held warmth in them where Neah’s was more guarded. He presented himself as a refine gentleman, well dressed with dark-gray suit, a crisp white shirt with a simple necktie that he loosened as he took a seat in the leather wingback chair and crossed his legs elegantly. There was an air of aristocracy about him.

Allen and Kanda sat back down on the loveseat and Kanda held his fiancé’s hand. Cross introduced Neah to Tiedoll. Kanda noticed Allen’s uncle’s voice was like Allen’s tenor voice, smooth and soft spoken, but firmness in his tone. Yes, Neah was the perfect gentleman who partakes in high society events, but Allen had said he had seen the ruthless disposition of his uncle many times. But didn’t everyone have a good and bad side to themselves, always hoping for the good side to show.

The evening conversation was multifaceted. Neah was extremely happy about the thought of his nephews wedding being held at the mansion, but not so much about thoughts of moving to Kanda and Tiedoll’s ranch. His uncle expressed his fear for Allen’s safety. Neah felt the area would be difficult to provide adequate protection once the public heard about their marriage and especially from Tyki—even on his nephew’s own ranch for the time being.

His uncle brought up another point; maybe it was time to unveil the _Crown Clown_ once Allen was married. It was something to think about. Kanda distinctly felt both Neah and Cross didn’t want Allen living far away from them. Kanda already saw the complications of trying to please everyone, but felt he and his future husband had the right to live where they wanted.

Kanda thought about the harsh winters they have at the ranch and wondered if his father would rather like living in this warmer climate. But it still came down to the fact it was Allen and his choice where they lived. It had also crossed Kanda’s mind that his income came from the ranch and he didn’t want to be dependent on Allen financially even though they hadn’t discussed that part of their relationship. Hell, he would probably have to sign a prenuptial agreement.

Of course there was the unpleasant discussion with Allen’s displeased uncle about the white orchids and threatening note Tyki had sent earlier in the day to ruin the finishing of the album. But Allen’s uncle was very impressed with Kanda sending his nephew red roses that overrode Allen’s fears of his ex.

It was late. Allen yawned and glanced at Kanda sheepishly. Kanda knew Allen was ready to leave and he was more than happy to go. It had been stressful trying to decide your life over coffee and dessert with Allen’s family.

They said their good-nights and Allen made a special point to tell his uncle that Kanda and he were going to take a dip in the pool before retiring for the night. Neah winked at his nephew and they exchanged knowing looks at each other. They have had to work this arraignment quite a few times when he came home from his business trips.

Cross reminded Allen of his interview and photo shoot in the morning. It wasn’t a magazine that the band would normally do because Rolling Stone’s issue came out this week, so it was basically a favor for a friend.

The album was already well on its way to production and with luck would be ready to be released to the public in a couple of weeks. Then there would be the Release party that his uncle had promised to attend this year. It would be a busy weekend, and then it would be all over until the European tour began.

Once outside on the porch, with the door closed, Allen and Kanda took a moment to embrace and share a kiss, relieved to be alone. “Let’s take a swim before we go to bed. The water is heated and will feel good with the cooler night air,” Allen said softly to his lover. His cock firming at the thought of Kanda’s wet naked body against his in the pool.

“I could use a swim to relax me,” Kanda agreed. The man had the same notions that ran through his dirty mind. They walked to the ATV and drove back to the main house with Kanda holding on tightly and his hard-on pressed against Allen’s backside. Allen rode faster than he usually does.

It was quiet when Allen and Kanda walked into the house on through to the kitchen. The only light on in the kitchen were the dim amber light over the stove. Outside, the pool lights were on changing different colors. Lavi and Link were nude in the pool doing what Kanda and Allen had in mind.

The two lovers’ were chest deep in the water and Lavi had Link against the side of the pool. Link’s legs were wrapped around Lavi’s waist and his arms around his neck as they kissed fervidly, the water rippled around them as Lavi humped Link. His friend’s long blond hair was flat and plastered around his creamy shoulders as if he had just come up from beneath the water—a sight Allen had seen many times.

“Looks like we lost the pool for tonight, that is unless you want to join them,” Kanda whispered into Allen’s ear and his arms wrapped around his lover’s waist as Allen looked out the kitchen window.

“Yes we have, and no I don’t want to interrupt their time together—Link has waited patiently for Lavi to come out here with you. We’ll go to our bedroom,” Allen replied and turned in Kanda’s arms for a kiss.

“I like the sound of that,” Kanda quietly said mirthfully.

“What?”

“ _Our_ bedroom,” Kanda whispered his warm breath ghosted across Allen’s partially opened mouth then kissed him.

“Let’s go to bed, loverboy, I’ve missed you and I do have to leave early tomorrow,” Allen said. Kanda released Allen and took his hand as they silently, in-between bouts a passionate kisses, made their way to their bedroom.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kanda seems to be having cold feet about a possible move to California with Allen…hmm I wonder what that’s all about. But Allen has definitely pointed out a few reasonable ideas. And Kanda seemed to be feeling the stress of having to discuss all of this with Allen’s family.  
> Happily, Neah approved of Kanda and found his nephew’s fiancé a very strikingly handsome man and that Kanda was so liked by all of Allen’s employees. That had to take a lot off his mind.  
> Well, once again another chapter out and I pray you liked it. So, until next time…


	25. Sorrows of the Heart

* * *

“Honey, go back to sleep,” Allen groggily urged his lover.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kanda replied quietly nuzzling Allen’s neck with a kiss and squeezed him tighter to him.

Both had fallen asleep after a wild bout of passionate lovemaking that left them satisfied and exhausted. Their lovemaking had just topped off a very long day for Kanda with the flight to California, being overwhelmed with his fiancé’s wealth, discussing the wedding and where they wanted to live, plus meeting Allen’s uncle Neah. He should be dead to the world, but here he was with his mind unable to shut down.

“Would you like to talk about it? It being what’s keeping you awake,” Allen asked turning in his lover’s arms to face him. Kanda rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around Allen shoulders, so he could cuddle up to his side. Allen laid his arm across Kanda’s waist and rubbed his side soothingly.

Kanda sighed heavily. “I don’t want to upset you about something I’m not sure where it’s coming from,” he offered, not sure how he could explain the strange feelings inside about moving, he guessed it was fear.

“It’s about where we will live, isn’t it?” Allen asked quietly keeping the apprehension out of his voice, but, a pit had formed in his stomach.

“Yeah, I’m just not sure why I feel so confused and maybe even a little fearful. I know that sounds childish but it’s the truth,” he continued.

“Sweetheart, have you talked to your father about this? Maybe that would help. I won’t lie that I am disappointed about the possibility of not living in the area somewhere, but I love you and will live wherever you are comfortable. Everything you saw today must be overwhelming, and hell, I’d be afraid too,” Allen said to ease his lover’s anxiousness.

“You’re right, maybe talking this over with Tiedoll will shed some light on the subject,” Kanda replied.

“Now, how about I take care of that hard bulge that’s been rubbing my thigh?” Kanda asked with humor in his tone.

“That would be a great tension releaser,” Allen chuckled and lean up for a kiss. Allen hadn’t even been aware of himself rubbing his hard cock against Kanda’s thigh; he really was paying more attention to what was on Kanda’s mind. Kanda deepened the kiss and the heat flared from there between them.

Kanda was still sleeping when Allen woke the next time to get ready to leave for his interview and got out of bed, showered and dressed. When he was ready, he looked down at his lover and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of their lovemaking very early this morning. Allen loved this man with all his heart and soul and felt he couldn’t survive without him in his life. He leaned down and kissed his sleeping beauty on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

The bands interview with the magazine went smoothly—without a hitch—meaning no Tyki showed up, or white orchids. The only thing that was distracting to Allen was keeping his mind on the interview and not on the fabulous loving making in bed last night. Kanda would love to have gone with his fiancé, but Allen explained that the Release party would be his debut to the public as Allen’s boyfriend.

The Release party was a celebrated event that the band had started when their second album was about to be released to the public. Their first album had been a hit, flying off the charts. They had celebrated their success like a New Years Eve party. At the stroke of midnight, corks would pop and champagne would spurt everywhere as they aimed the bottles at each other.

Since then, they had continued with their celebration and became known as the Release Party. Over time it had become a big private affair, which included the bigwigs of the record company and the people behind the scenes that produced it. The champagne would be opened and everyone saluted the toast from glass fluted champagne glasses.

It had attracted so many fans that thick, red velvet covered ropes lined the walkway from the curb, where the band members got out of their limos, to the building that the party was held in. Fans and media were always welcomed to meet the band members and their escorts as they walked into the party.

All of this was well and good, but Kanda didn’t understand show biz, so he decided he would not question Allen’s explanation as to why their engagement announcement was under wraps from the public, at least for now. He trusted Cross, Link and Allen’s decisions as to what worked best for his beloved’s career.

Cross, Link and Allen, along with Allen’s uncle Neah had left early that morning to make the long drive down to the southern part of LA. It would be a long day for the group with the drive down, the interview, photo shoot and then the drive back. There was a good chance they wouldn’t be home until late evening or maybe later.

With Link accompanying Allen, Kanda and Lavi sat around the pool and waited for Tiedoll to show up. They had planned to have brunch together then take a ride around the estate on horseback while their significant others were away for the day.

The three figured it gave them a chance to be alone and talk openly about Kanda’s options as to where he might want to live. Tiedoll had noticed his son’s discomfort whenever the discussion came up about the possibility the couple could live on the estate, so this provide a private opportunity to discuss Kanda’s issues about the idea.

Kanda had been curious about Lavi’s relationship with Link and if it was turning into something serious. If so, Lavi might make the decision to move out here to be with Link which would mean he would lose his ranch manager. The Asian hadn’t thought it would be this complicated as to where he and his future husband would live, but he had to remember he was to be married to a very famous rock star. There were probably other issues he hadn’t taken into consideration.

“Lavi, if you don’t mind me asking; how serious are you and Link? Are you ready to stay with a man only, or are you still playing the field with both sexes,” Kanda asked in a nonchalant manner and took a sip of his ice tea.

“He’s…very special to me,” Lavi paused.

“Huh, if I would admit it to myself, I was jealous as hell when we first looked out the kitchen window and I saw him in Bak’s arms. The two were very cozy, and by the way they looked at each other, it felt like they were enchanted. Hell, there was even a twist in my heart the way they grinned and laughed together,” Lavi confessed remembering his first day there.

“You’ve got it bad, bro. You haven’t asked for my opinion, but when Link saw you leaning in the doorway his eyes sparkled like Fourth of July fireworks and I would imagine his heart was too. Lavi, we have been friends for years and I have to tell you, as your friend, I haven’t seen you this bewitched with any other person, man or woman, ever. If I’m reading the both of you correctly this is not just about hot sex,” Kanda enlightened his friend who was now staring at him stunned.

“You’ve noticed that between us? To be truthful, I found him attractive the night we met at the bar. Then when I saw him that first day at the ranch, fuck I wasn’t sure if I had a heart condition, or if Link had caused my heart to stop before it jump started and began racing,” Lavi admitted. He thought back to that time a few months back. A half-grin graced his mouth at the memory.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Kanda agreed. He had felt the same way when he had seen Moyashi that day.

“Shit, far as I’m concerned he’s my boyfriend. No matter how I’ve tried to think of him as nothing more than a good fuck, it hasn’t worked. It’s like I can’t stop the stampede of emotions running loose in my heart for him. I have no desire to look at anyone else, only him,” Lavi confessed quietly as he pondered his relationship with Link.

“My friend, that stampede sounds a hell of a lot like falling in love which has to feel strange to you. Shit, it was a strange feeling when it happened with Moyashi. It was nothing like when I thought I had been in love with Alma,” Kanda offered.

“Do you think you would leave the ranch to follow him?” Kanda asked almost timidly. Lavi chanced a glance at his friend from the question.

“Wow, now that’s a loaded question,” Lavi quipped. He felt guilty because he had given thought to the idea if it meant he could be with Link.

“I guess that would depend on what Link feels about our relationship. We would be in the same situation as you and Allen,” he chuckled to himself. Kanda smiled warmly at his friend as he realized he might seriously have to hire a new manager for the ranch. God how he hated that thought. Lavi had been with him since college as Tiedoll and his ranch manager.

“Good morning, boys. It is still morning, right?” Tiedoll teased. _Oh yeah, then there’s Tiedoll to take into consideration,_ Kanda thought. What if he moved out here with Cross. Kanda would never do anything to jeopardize Tiedoll’s and Cross’s relationship, he would just flow with whatever his father decided was best for him.

He gazed at his father who came out and sat next to Lavi and the two chatted. It struck Kanda suddenly when he noticed that Tiedoll’s frown lines had smooth out and he looked rested and happy—even younger. Maybe the weather out here was better for him, or maybe it was Cross. Last winter’s freezing temperatures had been brutal on his father especially when he contacted the flu and was sick for almost four months.

Kanda had worried when Tiedoll had the first signs of pneumonia. The Asian had run himself ragged with tending to the ranch issues and taking care of Tiedoll at the same time. He remembered how bad his father had felt about the burden he had placed on him with having so many more responsibilities, but there was nothing that could be done about it at the time.

Then recently with his father’s talk about selling the ranch, Kanda wonder if it really was getting too difficult for him physically to help out like he had before. Kanda had to admit it does put an extra strain on him, and would be worse if Lavi left. Of course, he could always hire someone else to help out if Tiedoll didn’t sell, but it’s difficult to find someone you trusted in doing right by the ranch.

“Kanda?” Tiedoll inquired, his son’s mind seemed to be off somewhere else.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear what you said,” Kanda lamely replied as he tried to come back to the present from his deep thoughts.

Tiedoll chuckled as he stood beside his son. “I said that brunch was ready and was being brought out.”

“Oh, okay,” he answered getting up out of the lounge chair and followed his father to the outside dining table. The food looked delicious.

Once they were seated Tiedoll ventured a question to his son. “Kanda, what was on your mind that took you so far away? You looked troubled when you were deep in thought and please don’t brush me off with ‘it was nothing’.”

Kanda sighed heavily. “Nothing gets past you old man,” Kanda said his voice held a slight annoyance.

“That’s what father’s do, son. Go on, we can hash it out. It’s better now with just the three of us. It might help clear your mind,” Tiedoll said calmly and took a bite of his quiche.

Kanda took a bite of the delicious broccoli quiche that melted in his mouth then laid his fork down. “A while back you told me you were considering on selling the ranch,” Kanda started and looked down at his plate. Lavi looked at Kanda stunned to hear about the possible sale of the ranch.

“You said you didn’t want to burden me with it, and you were concerned about the town’s people, with their narrow-minded views about gays, making it difficult for Allen and me.” Tiedoll’s son lifted his head and looked fixedly at his father—his smile wavered then he pressed his lips together in a slight grimace and swallowed.

“Tiedoll, for the first time in years I’m in conflict over a decision. I love the ranch, but I believe I could come to love this place given a little time. I mean I do like it here, but I really don’t feel comfortable moving away from the ranch and you to be out here. But, I’ve also been thinking about what Mr. Walker said last night about Allen and that he could be better protected here than at the ranch.

“There seems to be so much more to all this then just choosing where we want to live. With Tyki, Paparazzo’s, fans, hell I don’t even know what else Moyashi needs to keep him safe away from his home. I don’t even know what to expect and I’m not use to that.” Kanda was agonized by the situation that should have only one thought—to live anywhere as long as Allen was there. Lavi listened to his friend and felt there was nothing he could contribute to the conversation at this time.

“Son…,” Tiedoll started and Kanda interrupted.

“But then again what happens if you decide to move out here to be with Cross, or Lavi to be with Link, or hell the both of you move. What good is the ranch to me without you two around?” He felt scared inside like a small child and he was no child!

Lavi butted in, “You have Allen, Kanda—don’t you dare forget about the man you’re in love with. He has just as much say where he would like to live. So what if he chooses this place over the ranch? That man loves you deeply and would stay by your side no matter what was decided,” Lavi grounded out, surprised he was defending Allen.

Lavi wondered what had Kanda stirred up inside. Was Kanda afraid to give up the ranch? This behavior wasn’t Kanda, to feel insecure and indecisive. He wondered if this had more to do with what happened to him as a child, and if this type of change in his life had triggered something deep inside.

“I know he would always be by my side,” Kanda said guiltily. Damn now he felt like a heel for mentioning any of this.

“I think I’ll head down to the stables and hang out there while you two have a father son talk. Just come down when you’re ready and we’ll go out riding,” Lavi said lightly and rose from the table and left the two alone.

“Lavi’s right, we need to talk about this. There’s something else at play here and we need to straighten it out before your fiancé comes home and wonders if you have second thoughts about being married to him,” his father spoke sternly at him. Tiedoll shushed Kanda when he tried to say something.

“Kanda, marriage is a life altering experience. I believe this has something to do with the idea of us maybe living in separate states from each other, and that all this talk about moving brings back old wounds for you, sweetie. Kanda, you were traumatized after you grandfather died and the Japan government foster care system took you away.

“Your anger during your youth was from the thoughts of losing another person in your life—me. Remember you first lost both your parents then your grandfather died. I was the only one left in your life that you knew as family. Kanda, I have to tell you, you were the bravest little boy at your grandfather’s funeral. You stood straight and respectful for him and I was proud to be by your side.

“I know you hated me for not being able to stay with you after the funeral, especially when that foster lady took you away right after. It was another loss in your little life at that moment to compound on all the others.

“Do you have any idea the nightmares I have had since that day? Kanda, for as long as I live I will never forget the mystified expression on your face, and your deep blue eyes when you released that one, single tear that slid down your sweet cheek when you turned and looked back at me over your shoulder. Then I watched you turn your little head back around and your small frail shoulders slumped with disappointment. You tore at my heart strings,” Tiedoll confessed and placed his hand over Kanda’s.

“It was at that moment I made the choice to give up everything, even the man I loved and cherished and held deep in my heart, because I promised I would _never_ leave you again,” Tiedoll choked on the last of his words as tears brim his eyes.

“I’m sure the thought of digging up roots and possibly moving to another state has been difficult for you to think about as well as terrifying. I understand son, but don’t let it get in the way of your happiness. That was the past and this is now. You have a bright future with someone who loves you and you love him.

“I’ll never leave you, Kanda. I am always here for you. And right now the most wonderful man in the world has walked into your life and you asked him to marry you. Son, you’re emotionally stronger than you give yourself credit. I know you’ll make a wise decision based on what you both would like and come to a mutual agreement. Kanda, please don’t think so hard about it, the answer will come in its own time,” Tiedoll impressed upon his son. “I love you.”

Kanda moved so quickly to get out of his chair it almost tumbled forward. Tiedoll pushed his chair back in time for his son to kneel in front of him and give him a strong, firm hug. Kanda’s father felt his shirt wet from Kanda’s tears.

These were the tears his son has needed to shed for years, but had held back stubbornly. Kanda had no shame as years of pain spilled from him and sobbed on his father’s shoulder. Tiedoll thought this day would never come, and to think that beautiful white-haired man who loved his son so much had given Kanda the strength that he could finally release his pain.

They held each other in silence as Kanda let go of the sorrow that had wounded his heart. Lance, the cook, came out to pick up the dishes and stopped the moment he caught what was going on and quietly retreated to the kitchen. He brought back a box of tissues and left it with Tiedoll then went back inside. _This was a good man, Allen’s boyfriend_ , Lance thought and smiled at the happiness the Asian has brought to his boss’s sorrowful life.

Tiedoll took some tissues and handed them to Kanda and then wiped his own eyes. Kanda’s sobs subsided and took the tissues to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Then he stood up, his eyes brimmed red.

“Thank you Tiedoll. Thank you for being honest with me with what had happened back then—to me and to you. You made a huge sacrifice for me and I know that now. I’m not as strong as you, for I could never have the strength to live without Allen in my life as you did with Cross.

“Tiedoll, I want you to be happy, and if that means you move out here to be with Cross or wherever the two of you want to go, I’ll understand and support you in your decision. I know I’ll never lose you or your love for me,” Kanda choked trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Now, how about that ride around the estate with Lavi to see what my future husband’s estate has to offer?”

Kanda felt like a ton had been lifted off his shoulders and chest now that he understood why he had those tormented feelings inside. His mind felt clearer and more than ever he wanted Allen, and for him to be happy wherever they settled down. He would take Tiedoll’s advice, and not think so hard about it and let the answer come on its own accord. Tiedoll and Kanda left for the stables.

Three horses had been saddled when they got there and Lavi waited patiently. Once they had mounted the three rode out to find the end of the estate’s land. They rode straight from the stables until they hit barb wire. They assumed this must be the end of the estate, but as they followed the fence line they met a couple other ranch hands that were fixing the fence. They stopped to introduce themselves and found out that this fence was not the end of the estate’s property.

The three continued on and met two more hands from the ranch. These two were setting a new post. Both were happy to meet Kanda finally. Evidently, he was talked about by the ranch hands at the dinner table. The one who did most of the talking was embarrassed that he had mentioned it, but Kanda put him at ease telling him it was no big deal.

Seemed the whole ranch had been excited to meet Allen’s new boyfriend. When Allen came back, both last time and then now, all he talked about was Kanda and what a wonderful man he was. He also talked about Tiedoll’s ranch, Kanda’s father and what a great manager Lavi was, along with the two other guys who worked the ranch.

Their white-haired boss was very impressed with how well the ranch was run. This took Kanda by surprise as well as Tiedoll and Lavi. They had all thought when they came here as strangers no one would pay them any attention and were taken aback about Allen’s compliments.

Just in idle chat with the two ranch hands, Tiedoll, Kanda and Lavi found out that there were four sets of ranch hands out in the field today, all checking fence lines. Kanda felt right at home and dismount as well as Lavi to help finish putting the post into the ground. The men thank Kanda and Lavi profusely as the two remounted.

They continued on and soon saw another herd of cattle grazing in the distance. “There had to have been at least another hundred or more cattle over there,” Lavi exclaimed. Before they had left the men at the fence post they had spotted another fifty plus head of cattle that grazed nearby.

“Do you know how many cattle he has on this estate?” Lavi asked.

“I never thought to ask Moyashi. The thirty or forty in the corral are ready to be taken to a buyer that bought them. It really looks like Allen has a very lucrative business with the ranch.” Kanda would have to ask Allen if they could go over the books to see how much income the ranch pulled in and the expenses. It would be interesting to see how much of a profit was brought in.

“I could get use to this weather,” Lavi said. “The air even smells clean, which for California I thought I would be choking on smog, but I guess that’s just in the cities.” Tiedoll chuckled.

Kanda suggested they follow the treeline fence. It wasn’t far from where they were to Allen’s ranch. He wanted to show Tiedoll and Lavi to see what they thought. It was late afternoon and they had ridden for hours, but the three of them had enjoyed being together again and the solitude the estate brought. He found the gate, dismounted and opened it. His father and Lavi went through and he closed and bolted it before he remounted.

“Allen said the land on this side of the property his uncle has already deeded to him,” Kanda began and urged his horse out of the grove of trees out into the open field.

When they rode out into the clearing he heard the same reaction he had given Allen. “It’s beautiful!”

Lavi kicked his horse into a trot and rode the length of pasture to where the Cape Cod house sat. Kanda and Tiedoll followed. The redhead pulled up in front of the house and surveyed the area. He loved the combination of the zigzag split-rail fence that surrounded a large chuck of pasture and the large white rail fenced corral that was off away from the barn.

It was much smaller than Allen’s ranch on the other side, but that didn’t matter to Lavi, he could envision Allen and Kanda living here, heck it would be a great place for him and Link. _Damn my thoughts are getting away from me._ Tiedoll and Kanda urged their horses closer to the big house. Kanda chuckled when he heard a loud whoop from Lavi when he saw the attached three bay garages and a carriage house off to the side with three more bays.

Lavi brought his horse over to Kanda who dismounted and fettered his horse to the hitching post as did he and Tiedoll. They all walked up the steps of the porch and peeked inside the windows. From what they could see white sheets covered all the furniture and the downstairs appeared to have a nice floor plan.

“You know, I always thought covering your furniture was something that was only done in the movies, like ghost stories,” Lavi utter with his hands cupped around his eyes to see inside better. Kanda rolled his eyes.

“Kanda, you and Allen could live here if you wanted to. It’s smaller then the main house and it’s private,” Lavi suggested walking off the porch to go check out the garages. “Have you been inside?”

“No, Moyashi didn’t have his key with him at the time,” Kanda replied.

“It was a graduation gift from Allen’s uncle and I would imagine the man had a good size music room put into the plans,” Kanda explained.

“Did Allen live here?” his father asked.

“No, one reason was because of the problems with Tyki and he said he was in a rebellious stage of his life,” Kanda chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what a little spitfire Allen was.

“Mr. Walker has been very generous to Allen,” Lavi remarked coming back up onto the porch.

“Yeah, even Allen said it was a bit much for a gift, though Tiedoll, you too had built the cabin for me as a graduation gift from college,” Kanda remarked. Of course, his cabin was on a whole different scale then Allen’s.

“Moyashi told me that after his adoptive father died, his uncle would never let him be without anything that he loved, he wanted him to be happy. Moyashi wondered if his uncle wanted him to live close by even though the man was away the majority of the time on business.

“Allen said he didn’t know if Neah had any other relatives.” Kanda walked to the edge of the porch and looked out over the fields. It was a beautiful place. _I bet it has great sunrises, because the early evening skies looked spectacular,_ Kanda thought.

“Son, we should be going. We’ll be losing the light soon if we don’t head back. Anyway, I wonder if they’re home yet,” Tiedoll said anxiously. He walked down the steps and mounted his horse.

“Yeah, hopefully they’re back,” Lavi piped up realizing he suddenly missed Link.

“Tiedoll, why don’t you come up to the house and wait,” Kanda suggested. He didn’t want his father to be alone. _I guess I have to stop that too, being overly protective of Tiedoll_.

It didn’t take long to get back to the barn and leave their horse. Someone greeted them and took the reins and lead their horses inside the barn. It was like having Timothy around; Kanda suddenly remembered he needed to phone the ranch to make sure everything was all right.

Tiedoll preferred to stay at Cross’s house to wait for him. So, Lavi and Kanda headed back to the main house. Both of them were disappointed when they found out their lover’s hadn’t gotten back yet. So, the two opted for Lance to make a pizza and they put on a movie.

“I’m getting another beer, do you want one?” Kanda asked as he got up off the leather couch in the middle of the movie.

“Sure, that’d be great,” Lavi answered. Kanda cocked a smile at his friend who had his feet propped up on an ottoman comfortably leaned back into the couch cushions. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two more beers from the refrigerator when it hit him—he felt perfectly at home in Allen’s house—just like Allen had when he was at his ranch.

Kanda smiled to himself. The place had felt comfortable and lived in when he first arrived, but at this moment he felt at home. “Well, I’ll be damn,” Kanda muttered under his breath, and smirked. He went back into the living room with the two bottles of beer and handed one to Lavi. Lavi reached his hand up and took the bottle never taking his off the screen. _Hell, maybe this place isn’t all that big after all,_ Kanda thought _._

By eleven-thirty the two men couldn’t keep their eyes open and decided to go to bed. They climbed the stairs and said their good-nights then went into their separate bedrooms. Once Kanda had closed the door he went in and washed up for bed and brushed his teeth. He stripped out of his clothes in slid in under the cool covers and sighed deeply when his head hit the pillow.

It had been a long afternoon and especially for Kanda after the emotional turmoil he had with his father. But that talk had been good for him. The fear he had felt before had dissipated. He was ready to do whatever his Moyashi and he decided. The thoughts filtered away and Kanda fell asleep with his hand over the place where his Moyashi should be.

When Allen quietly came into their bedroom, it was close to one-thirty in the morning. They would have been home earlier if they hadn’t had a flat tire and had to call a tow truck. But now he was finally home and he gazed at his lover sleeping peacefully like a small boy. He had felt Kanda’s anguish this morning over his decision about where they would live.

But Allen didn’t care where their home would be, hell he would even live in a cave if that was what his beloved wanted. He must have had an exhausting day to look so tired. He was tired. Allen shucked his clothes and slipped into bed next to his lover’s warm naked body.

Kanda shifted and moved closer to Allen and snuggled into the crook of his arm falling back into a contented sleep. Allen kissed the side of his fiancé’s head. Damn if he wasn’t the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well we now know what was in Kanda’s subconscious mind about his fear of moving and it was more than just Allen’s wealth. I would add more but I have had an exhausting week and my brain barely finished editing the chapter this morning. So, please excuse any mistakes, but do let me know my blunders. So, here’s where I add, until next time…


	26. Beauteous Men

* * *

Tonight was the celebration for _Crown Clown’s_ new release, _“Your Deep Blue Eyes”_. The formal event was to be held in LA where Link had booked the penthouse suite with two bedrooms at Allen’s uncle’s luxurious _Noah Hotels_ ; one for Kanda and Allen, and the other bedroom for Link and Lavi. As for the band members, Tiedoll and Cross, Link had booked the entire floor beneath the penthouse. They had complete security with no one allowed access to the top two floors without clearance from Cross.

Allen’s uncle Neah has never attended any of Allen’s rock concerts or social events as the _Crown_. There were a couple of reasons why. One, he was a very busy business man, but more importantly Neah didn’t want the connection made that the _Crown_ was Neah’s nephew. Cross had been the only one in the family that has been seen in Allen’s career as the _Crown,_ where his uncle Neah was the one seen publicly with Allen Walker the pianist.  

“Kanda, honey, it would be great if you were almost done, because Lenalee will be here shortly to do my hair,” Allen hollered to his fiancé who had just gotten out of the shower in their hotel bathroom.

Allen sat on the edge of the bed putting on his boots. He stood up and glanced over at the outfit that hung from a hook next to the closet. Allen had painstakingly put together the outfit for Kanda to wear tonight that would somewhat match his. Kanda would look gorgeous in it.

“Now what am I…?” Kanda started before he saw his dashing fiancé dressed.

“Fuck, your fucking gorgeous, Moyashi!” Kanda proclaimed, his blue eyes widened then turned a darker shade of sapphire blue filled with lust.

Allen’s black, cotton-spandex pants hung low on his hips. The fabric fitted snugly through his hips and his perfect arse, down his thighs then tapered gently into a perfect boot cut bottom. His black leather dress boots were handsomely-crafted with a Cuban heel that completed the classy look of his pants.

He wore a T-shirt with a vee neckline in a soft light-blue, silky-cottony fabric that hung to the waistline of his snug pants and under a sharp fitted black jacket that covered his ass. The jacket was made in a dress, military uniform fashion, with a stand up collar and tabs on each shoulder with a single muted-silver button on each side holding the tabs in place.

Matching muted-silver buttons ran down the front of the jacket that was trimmed in narrow purple strips of ribbon and two more purple bands around the cuffs at his wrists. Allen wore the jacket open with a black buckle-less belt that swaged loosely around his waist. It was a stunning outfit that was surprisingly very elegant and distinguished as well as chic.

Kanda sashayed over to Allen with a towel around his waist that tented in front from his excitement. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist and pulled him closer and placed his hands on his lover’s arse; his obvious erection planted firmly against Allen’s growing one. The material of his lover’s pants felt smooth and silky under his fingers and palms as Kanda’s hands rubbed his round globes.

Thank goodness Allen’s pants had some spandex to them because it allowed a little give in the front for his swollen member that sprang to life by Kanda’s touch, and luckily his jacket was long enough to hide his hard-on that would probably never soften the entire evening. Kanda smirked knowingly and bent down to kiss Allen, but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the bedroom door.

“Allen, are you decent?” Lenalee yelled through the door.

“Give me a minute,” Allen hollered back.

“Kanda, that’s your outfit hanging on the hook over there. When you’re finish dressing come out so you can meet Lenalee. She’s been dying to be introduced to you.” Allen brushed a kiss on this lover’s lips, adjusted the front of his pants and walked to the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned his head for one last look before leaving the room and caught Kanda grinning at him and blew him a kiss from his hand and winked. Allen blushed.

“We’ll be right outside,” said the blushing Allen smiling back at Kanda.

Allen’s smile melted and pooled warmly in Kanda’s stomach and his cock twitched under the towel. Shit he loved Allen so much. Allen opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through and closed it behind him. He held the doorknob for a moment and leaned back against the door when inside the bedroom Kanda bellowed.

“Moyashi! You expect me to wear _that_ outfit?” Kanda barked, loud and clear. Allen smirked and released his hand on the doorknob and covered his mouth so Kanda wouldn’t hear him chuckle. Lenalee stood before him and placed her hands on her slim hips and gave him the evil eye.

“Sweetie, you’ll be matching me. Only your coat is a little different style and it’s longer. You’ll look sexy as hell in it, trust me,” Allen yelled back and winked at Lenalee who now raised a perfect eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. He expected some sass from her but she pleasantly surprised him by her question.

“Is that exquisite deep, baritone voice your fiancé’s?” Lenalee whispered with a playful smile.

“Yes honey, that‘s Kanda. Come on we need to get started. Is it okay to do this by the wet bar? We’re already running a little late. Madarao and the other’s are probably at the party already.” Allen grabbed Lenalee’s hand and tugged her to the bar and pulled a chair over.

“These pants are too goddamn tight!” Kanda growled from the bedroom which made Allen chuckle once more. He loved his fiancé’s grumblings as long as it wasn’t directed at him in a malicious way.

“He’s very entertaining,” Lenalee said as she worked her magic in styling Allen’s _Crown Clown_ look. Lenalee skillfully had his hair finished quickly and helped put on his mask. Allen’s look was to die for and he stood and turned for her evaluation.

“My God Allen, you’re more exquisite every time I see you. But tonight I see an inter-glow that has to be because you’re in love,” Lenalee said softly and hugged Allen.

“By the way, congratulations on your engagement,” she added. Allen brushed a kiss across her cheek his mask caught her hair and he untangled it with Lenalee giggling.

“Thank you, Lenalee. I feel light-hearted and giddy when I’m around Kanda. I am so goddamn in love with him,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled the few strands of hair from his mask and released her. Lenalee smiled and gathered her salon equipment.

Lenalee was a very busy hairdresser who owned a couple of hair salons here in LA and she just opened one in Paris where she’s been for the last month getting it ready to open. She had only been back a few days. Allen had tried to call her a few times and left messages, but Lenalee couldn’t reach Allen either. They were playing phone tag, so she left the message that she had been checking-in at her salons and promised Allen she would be at the hotel this evening to do his hair.

Kanda’s deep voice rumbled from the bedroom. “Moyashi! I cannot go out in public dressed like this,” he growled as he finished brushing his long hair.

Allen and Lenalee went to see what he was grumbling about. Evidently, he was fully dressed or his lover would never have made the comment. “I’m coming in with Lenalee. Are you decent?”

“What do you call fuckin’ decent?” Kanda groused and laid the hair brush down on the dresser.

Allen opened the door and he and Lenalee stepped inside. Kanda looked up into the mirror and saw Allen then Lenalee. He turned around with a ghost of a frown and his gorgeous silky, long, black hair swung gently with his movement leaving some strands draped freely down his chest and the rest hung down his back and stopped just above his ass.

Lenalee gasped when she saw Kanda and Allen’s breath hitched at the sight of Kanda’s impeccable, polished look. He was beauteous.

“See, your reaction proves I look ridiculous,” Kanda said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. This only made him look even more striking.

“Sweetheart, no way do you look ridiculous, you look edible to me. Lenalee what do you think?” Allen looked back at Lenalee who stood wide-eyed and frozen in place.

“See Moyashi, even she’s speechless, this outfit looks horrible on me,” Kanda grumbled convinced he looked terrible. Lenalee found her voice.

“Shit, I wish he wasn’t gay, I’d be after him. Allen where did you find this hunk? That outfit looks simply ravishing on him,” she croaked from a dry throat and continued to stare at Kanda.

“Would you two stop staring at me? You’re making me more nervous than I already am,” Kanda huffed.

Kanda’s outfit was a similar style to Allen’s except his coat was thigh length and all black with lapels that were not too small or too large. The coat was pulled together with a thin black belt that hung loosely around his trim waist with no buttons as a closure. There were silver buckles with straps just above the wrists of the coat. Kanda wore the same form fitting pants that fell over a pair of black cowboy boots. He wore a chic white mock turtleneck that elegantly brought everything together for a swank look.

“Allen you’re lucky to be engaged to that hunk, because if you weren’t, every man that sees him tonight would be grabbing at him.” Lenalee just confirmed what Allen was thinking. He would have to keep his friends from grabbing his ass.

“Kanda,” Allen said sternly as he walked up to his fiancé and fisted the lapels in both hands. “You are _not_ going to dump me after you meet all those other gorgeous men tonight. Understood,” Allen ordered.

“Sweetie, I told you, you’re not getting away from me and no one else is going to come between us, unless it’s you…otherwise you are all mine,” Kanda assured his lover and brushed a kiss on his lips.

“Babe, you are going to knock’ em dead tonight. I am so proud to have you on my arm as my boyfriend,” Allen hissed in pride. Kanda wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist, drew him closer to him and kissed him passionately. Thank goodness Kanda’s heeled boots were not any taller than his boots. They still maintained the three inch difference in height.

“Ahem, Allen, are you going to introduce me?” she asked. They broke their kiss.

“Uh, sure, Kanda this is Lenalee Lee, she’s my hair stylist and best friend since college,” Allen introduced the two. Kanda came forward, took her hand and kissed it. He thought his action would humor his fiancé.

“A pleasure to met you, Lenalee,” Kanda said seductively and Lenalee blushed. Allen thought it was quite gentlemanly of his lover. Kanda now seemed more relaxed. There was a rap on the suites door.

“Allen, can I come in?” Bak hollered. He sounded inpatient. The three of them went out to greet him.

“Sure, come on in,” Allen called and Bak opened it and stepped into the room.

“I thought you were already at the party,” Allen said confused as to why Bak was here and he carried a long garment bag that was flung over his shoulder with his finger holding the coat hanger.

“Not yet. Lenalee are you finished so you can change? We should get going.” Bak looked at Lenalee with adoration in his eyes and smiled at her. It was adorable like he forgot Allen and Kanda were in the room.

“Yes of course, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was gawking at Kanda. Thanks for bringing my dress. Allen, would you mind if I use your bedroom to change?” Allen nodded yes. She took the garment bag from Bak and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she hurried to the bedroom to change. Bak took his first look at Kanda.

“Holy shit, Kanda, you look amazing. If I wasn’t straight and you weren’t with Allen, I’d be after you,” Bak said as he gaped at Allen’s fiancé.

“Thanks, Bak. I guess I’m warming up to the fact I look alright,” Kanda retorted.

“You have no idea,” Bak countered dazed by Allen’s lover’s appearance. He sure cleaned up nicely.

Bak looked incredible too. He was staggeringly handsome in his customized white-leather cropped jacket was a tight-fitting bolero style. The stand up collar had two black strips of leather around it as well as one that ran down each sleeve and trimmed the zipped jacket. There was a cross symbol at the top of the left sleeve.

Underneath the jacket he wore a black fitted top and his matching pants were made of the same fabric as Allen and Kanda’s pants with a gold sash around his trim waist. Over his tight-fitting pant legs he wore tall Italian boots with a higher heel than Allen’s and a beret with a tassel and a stone attached.

“Excuse me for interrupting, but why are you taking Lenalee to the party? Isn’t she dating someone else?” Allen asked confused. Bak blushed openly.

“Well, I have been meaning to talk to you since you’ve been back,” Bak started uncomfortably.

“About what?” Allen prompted.

“About the guy Lenalee has been dating. But it’s not just any guy…”

“You’re dating Lenalee,” Kanda said matter-of-factly with a grin on his face.

Allen hadn’t seen that one coming. Where the hell had he been to miss this? Oh yeah, in hiding for months. He was happy for his friends as he pondered for a moment and realized the two would make a great couple.

“Well, congratulations, Bak. I’m happy for you,” Allen exclaimed and grabbed his hand for a hearty handshake and hugged him with his other arm.

“Yes, congratulations Bak, she seems like a lovely woman,” Kanda added right away and somehow managed to shake the man’s hand with Allen hugging Bak with pats on the back in that brotherly fashion.

“You better go see if she’s ready and head out for the party. Kanda and I will be leaving in just a few minutes. We’re waiting for Link and Lavi to return,” Allen said joyfully and straightened his clothes.

“Right,” Bak replied with a smile. He was relieved Allen was okay with Lenalee and him as a couple. He didn’t even know why he worried about Allen’s reaction.

Lenalee stepped out of the bedroom in a beautiful spaghetti strap, satin-grey gown that had a slit that stopped three inches above her left knee and fit close to her curves. She wore an embossed matching shawl around her shoulders and a necklace of diamonds around at her throat that ended with a couple strands of diamonds that dangled and sparkled brilliantly in the front. With her two-inch velvet heels she stood elegantly, like a model ready to walk down the runway.

Dazed, Bak slowly walked up to her, took both her hands in his and kissed them. The two spoke quietly to one another before they kissed passionately. “We’re heading over to the party,” Bak said when the kiss broke and he took her hand and they walked towards the door to leave.

“We’ll see you two soon.” The door closed behind them.

“Now, that was a surprise,” Allen said softly as he kept his eyes on the closed door.

“Hopefully, Link and Lavi will be here shortly. Cross and your father have already left; Cross needed to be there early to take care of some last minute things and security,” Allen informed his lover.

Kanda grabbed Allen’s bicep and whirled him around right into his arms and crushed his lips to his soft warm ones. “I love you so much, my Moyashi,” he whispered breathless from the kiss.

“Though, we could do without the mask,” Kanda chuckled. Allen’s hand slipped around the back of Kanda’s neck and brought him down for another long, hungry kiss. They didn’t hear the light rap on the door and Link and Lavi entered the suite.

“Ahem, Allen, the limo’s here,” Link told the couple embraced before him. “We’re late,” he added patiently.

Allen and Kanda pulled away reluctantly their eyes on each other. Lavi whistled his approval at their appearance than said loudly, “Wow.” They released each other and pulled apart.

“Kanda, you look sexy as hell,” his friend exclaimed. Allen gave Kanda a smirk and mouthed, “I told you so”. Kanda rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad Lenalee has your mask on already,” Link said opening the suites door and ushered the three of them out. When the penthouse elevator stopped on the bottom floor, Allen’s security men exited out the back door of the hotel with the four of them to their waiting limo. The foursome climbed into the back seat. Lavi and Link faced Allen and Kanda.

“Cross called. He added more security and they are in place. So you should be safe if Tyki shows up. Let’s hope that doesn’t happen. It’s been pretty quiet since the last delivery of orchids, so just do your usually thing with playing up to your fans, and showing off Kanda for the media,” Link informed Allen.

“Sorry Kanda, I know that sounded crude, but its part of the show biz except Allen really loves his fans. It has never been an act for him, and of course he really loves you too,” Link quickly corrected when he got a scolding look from Allen for his crassness.

“I couldn’t imagine Allen not loving his public...or me,” Kanda counter.

“Yes, remember Allen’s face is unknown and we would like to keep it that way for a while longer,” Link explained. Lavi slipped his hand into Link’s and squeezed it in support. Link looked at him and gave him a warm smile and squeezed Lavi’s hand in return with a softened look in his eyes.

“Also, Kanda and Lavi, never use any name that brings attention to who Allen might be. Always refer to him as _Crown_. That’s why I hate doing these public events for the fear of Allen’s name being found out,” Link continued explaining.

Link seemed unusually nervous about tonight; his knee hasn’t stopped bouncing since the man got into the limo. Link had told Allen he has had some bad vibes about him attending this party. Allen leaned forward and placed his hand over his friend’s that rested on his knee.

“Everything will be fine, Link,” Allen quietly said and smiled.

“Is it alright if I call him Moyashi?” Kanda asked. Allen grinned at that and Link said yes.

“No one would guess, so it should be fine. As I said most people call him _Crown_ ,” he replied. They were close to the club.

“We’re almost there. Allen, I’ll get out first and take Lavi’s hand to help him out of the limo as my date. Like always, I’ll extend my hand to you to help you out and wave to your fans like you always do. Wait a few seconds then extend your hand to Kanda and help him out. Kanda stay close to Allen’s side,” Link instructed as the limo pulled up to the curb and parked.

The limo had blacked out windows and inside you could hear the screaming fans as they called out Crown’s name. Two days ago Rolling Stone magazine released their issue of Allen’s interview about his steady boyfriend and that Kanda was coming with him to the event at the ritzy club and restaurant as his date. Allen had also mentioned his manager, Link, was bringing Kanda’s best friend, Lavi, as his date.

“Okay, here we go,” Link stated and gave Lavi a quick kiss before the limo door opened by the driver and he stepped out.

Link always got cheers from the crowds, not really knowing why and tonight was no different. He smiled and gave a quick wave to the crowd for a couple seconds before he extended his hand into the limo. Usually it’s Allen he helps, but this time the handsome redhead stepped out of the limo and cheers rose from the crowd like a huge wave.

Lavi moved just behind Link so he could help Allen out. Lavi’s heart pounded hard enough he feared it would jump out of his chest as the rush of adrenaline shot through his system. This was fucking exhilarating and he was so proud to be by Link’s side. Link extended his hand inside the limo, and the crowd picked up their shouts “Crown!” Allen took Link’s hand and stepped out. Link released him and stepped back to Lavi’s side and took his hand.

The crowd erupted in a roar of whistles, and earsplitting cheers shouting his name over and love with “I love you Crown” from the top of their voices. The media’s cameras flashed like strobe lights on a dance floor and Allen waved to the crowd smiling. Then he bowed and extended his hand to Kanda.

Kanda unfolded from the limo into the screaming crowd of Allen’s fans and media which was held back by the red-velvet ropes and a line of security men. Photographers with their flashes almost blinded him. But when Allen put his arm around his fiancé’s waist and waved, the crowd’s exhilaration was clamorous and deafening in a combination of cheers, loud whistles, and screams.

Kanda thought his heart had stopped when he faced the crowd. His body shuddered from the overpowering stimulation that rushed through his body. The media had to have flashed a zillion photos of the new couple.

Allen tightened his grip on his lover’s waist and softly asked Kanda if he was doing alright. He was relieved to receive an okay and the glimmer in his eyes showed he was doing just fine. Link nodded for Allen to walk ahead. Allen and Kanda walked the red carpet slowly as the Crown waved. His security men fell into place on opposite sides, plus one in front and one in back of the foursome.

Kanda was awed by throngs of people; all because his fiancé was ready to release his newest album. In silent gesture and smiles, Allen introduced his lover to his fans. People threw roses at the couple in all different colors and lengths from all direction as they cheered Crown’s and Kanda’s name. There were no white orchids thrown—thank goodness. As they approached the door to the club, security held them open while talking into their earpieces to each other.

Allen took Kanda’s hand and they turned around to face the screaming crowd who now were chanting for them to kiss. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Kanda looked down with love and pride beaming in his beautiful blue eyes as Allen’s love reflected back to him. They were drawn together. Automatically Kanda drew Allen into his arms and they kissed passionately which sent the crowd into hysterics of joy.

They slowly pulled apart with a dazed look on their faces and their eyes glittering with love from the kiss. For sure, the media had caught all of it on camera and would probably be on the front page of every gossip magazine and papers tomorrow. They waved one last time and disappeared into the expensive club/restaurant. The whole restaurant had been reserved for the exclusive special occasion.

Allen and Kanda held hands and walked into the crowded restaurant. Tables and chairs had been moved to the outer circle of the room, with tall smaller tables scattered about in the middle for people to stand around to chat and set their plates and drinks on as an alternative to sitting down. The room was elegant and the crowd of people milled about babbling.

The bar was opened to all and there were, at least, ten long tables holding a variety of foods, salads and desserts. Soft music played in the background. Kanda had never seen anything like it; everyone was in formal attire except for all the band members and Kanda. Even Lavi and Link were in tuxedos. Kanda preferred his outfit to a formal tux and for the first time tonight he was glad with what he was wearing.

Allen squeezed Kanda’s hand as the room erupted into a loud applause at their arrival, friends and company turned to see them. The three other band members and Lenalee made their way across the room to Allen and Kanda. Link and Lavi were tied up with a small group of people and they waved. Allen noticed Cross and Tiedoll talking with a couple of the important men from the record company.

Tiedoll seemed to be enjoying himself and he actually fit in easily. Allen wondered why that was when he was a rancher. But then it dawned on him with Tiedoll’s connection to the Black Order and being an undercover agent at one time, both Tiedoll and Cross must have been exposed to high-class people and were taught how to blend into any given situation—even black tie events.

“Wow, you two look stunning together,” Tokusa said as he admired the couple. “Kanda, your hair down is fucking sexy.”

“Watch it, Tokusa, he’s mine and you can’t have him,” Allen teased and Tokusa gave him a cute pout.

“He’s right, when you two walked in I swear everyone in the room were stunned at what a sensational couple the two of you make,” Lenalee quipped, her smile wide and brilliant. Bak held her hand and they too were an attractive couple Allen thought.

Madarao watched Allen and Kanda as the rest of the group gushed and gossiped about how great they looked as a couple. The tall musician, Madarao, stepped beside Kanda and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“It pleases me to see how much in love you are with Crown, and he’s definitely in love with you,” Madarao stated. Kanda smiled and nodded.

“You are strikingly beautiful, Kanda; both of you look incredible as a couple. But I won’t lie to you, if I had seen you before Crown, I too would have done the same as him—claim you as mine. You can rest assured I would never attempt anything that would hurt my little brother, so rest easy, gorgeous,” Madarao whispered his voice smooth like melted chocolate. Kanda was taken aback by his truthfulness. At least he could count on that with the man, he would never lie to either Allen or him.

Kanda leaned towards Madarao and whispered. “Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate your candor, but I _have_ met Crown and he’s the love of my life,” Kanda confessed and got a half-cocked grin from the man which in itself was an amazing accomplishment. Was this a test of his loyalty to Allen?

Kanda made a mental note to tell Allen about their exchange, he was not going to take any chance of this coming back and biting him in the ass. After their brief comments to each other, both Madarao and Kanda felt at ease with each other’s presence and their relationship did not go unnoticed by Allen and he smiled.

Kanda nodded and smile at Madarao when Allen and he moved on to rove amongst the guests. Allen introduced his lover to so many people and to those Allen didn’t know, like the young couple that was headed in their direction to introduce themselves. Kanda met the CEO of the record company and executives from different businesses right down to photographers and errand boys.

Allen introduced his boyfriend with courtesy and respect, and of course pride shone in his eyes. Kanda could tell that his fiancé was loved by everyone. He was proud of his partner and his accomplishments. Kanda had to pinch himself to make sure this was real and not a dream.

Servers went around with trays of different finger foods amid the crowd and handed out napkins with the hors d'oeuvres. There was no way Kanda would remember any of the names of the many people that he had met tonight. A tall, handsome man with messy, sandy-blond hair and shadow of blond stubble on his face walked over to them and stood next to Kanda.

“So, you are the man with the blue eyes and wow they are deep blue and sexy,” the man said as he place his left hand on the small of Kanda’s back, and extended his right hand for Kanda to shake. His left hand slipped down under Kanda’s coat and rubbed his ass. Kanda jolted with wide eyes by the man’s forwardness.

“Get your hands off my boyfriend’s ass, Reever,” Allen quipped with a swat to the man’s hand and pushed it off Kanda’s ass. Allen pulled Kanda away from Reever’s side.

“You _know_ he’s _my_ boyfriend, so go find your own,” Allen quipped with no anger at the man who had just groped his lover’s ass. Reever chuckled and grinned at Allen. He winked at Kanda who still wondered what the hell just happened.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda’s waist to keep him close before he introduced the man. “Kanda this is Reever, he does the sound editing for our albums and the sound system at our concerts.

“And he does that to men who are with their boyfriends just to get a reaction. I can guarantee he _won’t_ do that again, right, Reever?” Allen scoffed at the man firmly to get his point across.

“Okay Crown never again; sorry Kanda, he’s right. I love to see the reaction on their boyfriend’s face because they didn’t expect it” Reever apologized, somewhat sincere, with a chuckle.

“But man, you have a nice firm ass, Kanda.” Reever couldn’t help himself because it was true, but he would not try it again. Allen would clobber him.

“He does, but he’s all mine,” Allen retorted and looked up at his lover who smiled at his gorgeous man with snow-white hair that was stiff and spiked and the decorative mask.

“Crown, I have never seen you so protective about a man before. I’m guessing this one is extra special,” he said with a wink. Allen and Kanda looked at him then back at each other.

“You could say that,” Allen replied.

“Kanda, I see your father and Cross. Let’s go talk with them before we lose sight of them again,” Allen exclaimed and pulled Kanda away from his ill-mannered friend.

“It was nice talking with you Reever, but we must run,” Allen said with a smile and tugged on Kanda’s hand to head in the direction of their fathers.

“How are you holding up, son?” Tiedoll asked when they walked up to Cross and his table. They both sat down and Lavi and Link who they hadn’t seen all evening joined them.

Allen looked at his watch. Unbelievable, it was fifteen minutes before midnight and right on cue one of the executives of the record company asked for the band members to come up for a toast. A server dropped off six fluted glasses with champagne at their table, the same as many other of the servers were doing for the guests. All of them stood up and Allan kissed Kanda before he went up in front of the crowd with the other band members.

As soon as the photographer was finished taking the band’s pictures, Allen quickly asked his friends to huddle. Quietly in their personal huddle he asked them if Kanda could come up too. He was after all his fiancé and they all agreed. Madarao surprised everyone when he took the microphone and asked Kanda to come up front with them. Kanda turned beet red being put on the spot, but Allen and the other band members waved him to come up to the platform.

“Since Crown’s inspirations for the songs on our newest album came from his feelings for his boyfriend, Kanda, as a group we felt he should be up here too for the toast. Kanda has already become like family to all of us and he has made Crown the happiest we have ever seen him, so he should stand next to Crown tonight,” Madarao sincerely announced to the crowd and applause broke out for Kanda as he bashfully made his way up front with his champagne glass in hand.

Cross, Tiedoll, Lavi and Link were proud of Kanda and tears, of course, welled in Tiedoll’s eyes and Cross wrapped his arm around Tiedoll’s waist. The executive and CEO shook Kanda’s hand and patted him on the shoulder. Kanda moved next to Allen and they held hands. When Allen looked up at his fiancé he radiated with love and happiness.      

“Here’s a toast to the _Crown Clown_ band and to the success of their newest release, “ _Your Deep Blue Eyes_ ” and the upcoming European tour,” the CEO addressed the crowd and held up his glass in salute.

Everyone held up their glasses to the salute and right on time the bell tolled midnight just like it does every New Years Eve and drank to the success of the album, the photographer’s blinding flashes went off immediately snapping pictures. The guys hugged each other and patted backs then Allen broke loose and hugged Kanda. Their lips found each other and shared a deep passionate kiss that would definitely be a front page picture in some magazine.

“I think you two should go home and fuck,” Tokusa said with humor in his voice and got a whack on the back of his head from Madarao.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“You know why,” Madarao retorted. Tokusa could talk so crudely at the worse time.

Kanda and Allen broke their kiss and embrace to receive Link, Lavi, Cross and Tiedoll’s congratulations when they came up to where they were standing. Some people went back to eat more food, but most swarmed to the group in the front with their felicitations and good-nights.

After a while the crowd of guests thinned out leaving an exhausted Allen and Kanda in their wake. Link and Lavi sat in chairs nearby and were quietly talking to each other with occasional stolen kisses and the others band members were ready to leave, Tokusa, Madarao, Bak and Lenalee had decided to go clubbing for the rest of the night.

“Tiedoll, I need to go check in with security for the group to leave. Why don’t you stay here and I’ll be back soon. There’s nothing to worry about, it’s standard procedure when the group leaves these types of events. Sometimes the fans can go a little crazy,” Cross told his lover and brushed a kiss on his warm lips.

“Come with us Crown and Kanda, and you too Link and Lavi. It’ll be fun and maybe it will even get a little wild if we’re lucky,” Tokusa urged as Cross left the group. Madarao came over and draped his arm around Tokusa’s shoulders.

“Yeah, come with us. Maybe I could get a dance with your fiancé,” Madarao added and winked at Kanda. Kanda rolled his eyes; he had to tell Allen about Madarao and his conversation tonight. It was obvious Allen caught that wink from Madarao with the raised quizzical eyebrow from his lover.

“We’ll talk later,” Kanda whispered to Allen and Madarao smirked at Kanda.

No one else was interested in joining them for a night out on the town. Indubitably, Link and Lavi were ready to go back to their hotel room and cuddle up where there would be more exciting avenues for the night as was Allen and Kanda.

Allen had seen Cross leave the group for his normal check-in about the situation with the fans outside before they could leave the building. Once he finished giving his orders to the security team he strolled back to ready everyone else in the group to depart. Cross was the boss and he would personally give them the update and the exit strategy.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped all of you enjoyed the chapter. It must have been scary and exhilarating for Kanda and Lavi for their first time being center of attention in public and Lavi seemed to be enjoying the crowd.  
> Kanda looked hot, hot, hot in his outfit and can you believe the quiet Madarao? Did he come onto Kanda as a test or was he really interested in him? Hmm… food for thought… Anyway, Kanda’s going to tell Allen about it and that’s the smart thing to do. I worry about the quality of my editing and I love you all who continue to read my story…until next time…


	27. Damn White Orchids

* * *

“Crown your limo’s out back in the parking lot as well as the limo for you guys. Crown and Kanda’s limo is first in line. Link and Lavi will ride with Crown and Kanda. Tiedoll, you and I will be in security’s SUV right behind Crown’s limo. When you party animals get to your limo you can leave to wherever it is you planned on going to,” Cross announced as they gathered at the back exit.

“Now, listen up, there’s a fairly large crowd of fans outback and don’t forget that Tyki’s still on the loose. We have security men all around, so you can sign some autographs, then quickly move to the limos,” Cross barked. The club needed to get ready to open their doors for the morning and the clean-up crew were so damn noisy that Cross had to yell to be heard.

“Madarao, why don’t you lead with Tokusa, then Bak and Lenalee will come out shortly behind you. We’ll wait another couple of minutes before I send Link and Lavi out, this will give you time with your fans. Tiedoll and I will go ahead of Crown and Kanda so we can scan for any trouble. Crown, you and Kanda follow when I give you the go ahead. Everyone understand? Okay, let’s go,” Cross ordered and Madarao pushed the bar on the steel door open and the two exited.

Fans screamed the moment the door opened and Madarao appeared with Tokusa then a minute later Bak exited with Lenalee. All three of the band members signed autographs, shook hands and took gifts and flowers that were offered to them from fans as they made their way to the limo.

Of course, the media tried to get any one of the band members to talk for a juicy story, but the group ignored them. That didn’t stop photographers from taking pictures, whether on the ground or up on top of a van or car their flashes went off against the night sky like large fireflies that added more illumination to the make-shift walkway.

Once Cross saw the band’s limo leave he sent Lavi and Link out next. The crowd cheered as they walked hand-in-hand towards the limo. Link waved and smiled for the fans. It was the first time he had gotten so many whistles and cheers from the fans. He was usually with Allen as his protection and Crown had the fans undivided attention. But tonight the fans cheered his name and whistled until Lavi and he ducked into the back seat of the limo.

Both Tiedoll and Cross had discussed what they would do to protect their sons, so when they stepped outside they were alert and their eyes scanned for any trouble. It wasn’t like they had never been bodyguards before, but they may be a little rusty at it.

Cross and Tiedoll waited a few moments then signaled for Allen and Kanda to step out into the illuminating parking lot. Fans roared at their appearance. _Crown’s_ name was cheered along with loud catcalls whistles that shrilled into the night air as hundreds of hands reached out to touch him.

Many shouted out, “Way to go, Crown, hot boyfriend.” Kanda stood just behind him blushing the whole time, though later Kanda said he was just flushed from the warmth of his jacket. Cross and Tiedoll stayed very close to the young couple, their eyes scanning the crowd.

Allen signed a few autographs, shook fans hands and took what gifts and flowers they offered which he handed over to Tiedoll to hold. He felt Cross place his hand on the small of his back and whispered in his ear to move more towards the center of the make-shift walkway. Allen and Kanda obeyed. They were part way to the limo when a teenage girl broke through security slipping under the ropes. Everything happened within a split second of each other.

The young teenage girl rushed towards Allen with a bouquet in her arms, shoved them at Allen who grabbed them before they fell as she bolted away. Simultaneously, Cross, Allen and Kanda saw the white orchid flowers with a red ribbon that held a four by five note card in place with bold black letters that screamed back at Allen, _Good-bye Allen Walker—Times Up!_ And it was signed T.

Frantically, Cross looked around shouting some instructions at the security men. Allen froze unable to move when a shot rang out and then another right after that. The crowd instantly scattered with the first shot like a flock of black birds that took flight after being disturbed, and missile past Allen just as Kanda yanked on his arm and pushed his fiancé back behind him.

In a flash, the second shot hit Cross in the shoulder when he, spontaneously with Kanda, tried to cover Allen. Kanda had instinctively shielded Allen whose knees had buckled the moment the white orchids registered in his mind and saw the note clearly. He dropped the white orchids immediately as if they burned his hands and landed on his knees before he weakened even more and realized he lay on the ground.

“Get to the limo!” A bodyguard shouted as he rushed in front of the couple and their parents, his gun drawn to protect them. Kanda scooped Allen up into his arm and raced to the limo. Cross was down and Tiedoll landed over him as cover from anymore gun fire, another instinctive move.

A third shot fired at Kanda and Allen, missed and hit the back fender of the limo. Straight away another gun fired, but much louder than the first three shots, and not far from Kanda and Allen. Link was ready inside when Kanda quickly handed Allen to Link and climbed in behind him slamming the door shut. Everyone slouched down in their seats to take cover and Allen clung tightly to Kanda. The Asian panted hard, more out of fear that Allen could have been killed then he was worried about himself.

“Moyashi! Are you all right? Did you get shot?” Kanda asked anxiously as he grabbed at Allen’s clothes to check Allen over for any wounds.

“I…I’m…I’m alright, what about you?” he stuttered in a daze trembling in Kanda’s arms. Tyki’s surprised shooting had taken what was left of Allen’s frazzled nerves—he could have lost Kanda tonight protecting him and they hadn’t even started their new life together. The message “Kanda could have been killed,” made a continuous loop, rotating around and around in his mind like a neon sign above a building or store front.

“I’m fine,” Kanda assured his fiancé and pressed his lips against Allen’s quivering ones.

“What the fuck was that all about? Was that Tyki? And did you hear that fourth shot?” Lavi asked nervously, “wicked loud.” Link’s arm snaked around Lavi’s shoulders as Lavi lay against his boyfriend’s chest. They were still slouched in the seat and Lavi was thankful Link was alright too and that they had been in the limo at the time of the shooting; even though Lavi had to stop Link from going out to help.

“Are you okay Allen,” Link asked instinctively.

“Cross was shot when he shielded you and Kanda with his body. It looked like the bullet hit his shoulder but I’m not sure,” Link informed his friend. Allen face turned ashen at the announcement and looked as if a spear had impaled him in the gut. He buried his face in the crook of Kanda’s shoulder in distress.

There were no more shots after the last one. They were startled when the limo door opened and the security guard who had helped Kanda and Allen looked inside. “Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?” he asked calmly as he looked at each of the car’s occupants. Loud sirens from police cruisers and ambulances sounded in the background.

“We’re all fine physically just shaken up,” Link replied to the guard.

“Good, the police just pulled into the parking lot and I need to go talk with them. Crown, Cross has been shot but he’ll be okay. The ambulances just arrived, if you want to go over to see him its safe now. There’ll still be a security guard by you at all times,” he told the young musician and gave Allen a warm smile then left to go meet with the police officers.

Kanda peered out. Tiedoll was with Cross and appeared to be okay. The redhead lay on the ground with Tiedoll over him and pressing his white dress shirt to Cross’s wounded shoulder; his black tuxedo jacket covered Cross’s upper torso. Kanda got out first with Allen right behind him. Both looked over to where someone laid on the ground, obviously dead, with a pool of blood around the top part of the body. A white table cloth from the club draped over the dead person.

Allen and Kanda knew who was under that white sheet and a chill ran up Allen’s back and goose bumps rose across his flesh. With closed eyes he turned and dropped his forehead on Kanda’s shoulder with a malady of emotions. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen and held him, his own head resting on Allen’s shoulder. They held each other for a few moments before they parted. Kanda took Allen’s hand and squeezed it. Allen looked up at his fiancé with lugubrious eyes.

“We’ll make it through this, sweetheart,” Kanda rasped, his throat dry from all the mayhem.

Link and Lavi stepped out shortly behind the couple and glanced in the direction of the slain body. The arrival of several police cruisers provided officers to help with crowd control along with Allen’s security team who did their best to keep the media out of the way, but cameras continued to flash and their clicking sounded like night insects in the air.

The young couple started towards their fathers as one of the ambulances cut through the crowd and made its way over to Cross and Tiedoll.

“Tiedoll are you alright?” Kanda asked anxiously as they approached.

“Yes son I’m fine, just Cross got shot,” Tiedoll assured him.

“Cross,” Allen choked and knelt next to his guardian. “How bad is it?” his voice quaked.

“I’ll be fine, Crown. Are _you_ alright?” Cross countered. Of course Cross was just like any other father with that concerned look in his eyes for Allen and not himself. He always worried about Allen.

“I’m fine too,” he replied.

“Thank goodness,” sighed Cross. Allen gave him a nervous smile before he looked over at Kanda’s father.

“Thank you Tiedoll for staying with him through all…” Allen choked on the lump that had caught in his throat and found it difficult to swallow around. Fear punched him in the gut at the thought he could have lost Cross also. Kanda placed a firm hand on Allen’s shoulder in comfort. His fiancés’ touch calmed him.

“You’re welcome Crown, but I wouldn’t have left him no matter how dangerous the situation was.” Allen and Kanda believed him.

“Crown, go back to the hotel with Kanda. It’s over with. Tyki took a fatal shot from one of our security men. The police can question you at the hotel. Link, you know what to do with the media. Crown you know better than talk to those imbeciles.” For once, Cross’s smirk made Allen feel better, it was familiar even though his guardian looked pale and in pain.

The ambulance parked and the emergency medical technicians immediately grabbed their equipment and rushed to Cross’s side. Kanda helped Allen up and his lover immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“Help me up, I can walk over to the ambulance,” Cross bellowed at the two EMTs as he tried to sit up.

“Sorry sir can’t do that. We want you lying down so we can do a quick exam. If a bullet is lodged we don’t want it to go any deeper,” the technician told Cross sternly.

“Please dad, just do what they asked,” Allen blurted out shivering in Kanda’s arms. Cross’s shocked eye flipped to Allen when he used the word “dad”. He would do what his son asked to put Allen’s mind at ease.

“Alright son,” he replied quietly and laid down for the technicians. Allen and Kanda watched the techs check vitals and inserted an intravenous line.

The other EMT went back to the ambulance and brought the gurney with a board and two blankets and handed a blanket to Kanda and nodded at Allen who was in shock over the trauma. Kanda wrapped the blanket around his trembling fiancé’s shoulders and pulled him close to ease his shaking. The white-hair musician did appear to be in shock.

The two technicians carefully rolled Cross up on his side and noticed the bullet had gone straight through then carefully slid the board under him and then rolled him onto his back. Both men took the ends of the board and lifted Cross up onto the gurney and quickly covered him with a blanket while one attached the bag to a short rod with a hook that curled at the end.

“I’m going with Cross,” Tiedoll told his son. Tiedoll wasn’t going to have Cross be alone and most definitely not out of his sight if he could help it.

“Okay,” Kanda answered. He was too tired to say much more and figured Allen had to be even more exhausted than him.

“Cross, I’m sending a couple security guards to the hospital to keep an eye out for any trouble,” Link informed Allen’s guardian. A groan came from the redhead. Link knew Cross would object, but Tiedoll thanked him.

The EMTs rolled Cross to the back of the ambulance. One technician jumped into the back and guided the gurney inside while the other pushed and the legs flipped up and the tech locked the gurney in place. Tiedoll climbed in after and the doors slammed shut. The ambulance drove away with its siren blaring. It reminded Allen of the day Kanda had been shot, but less blood.

Allen looked at the remains of the tragic event. The bouquet of white orchids lay on the ground with the note still attached, and scraps of litter strewed about. His stomach churned and twisted and he felt the burn of bile raise into his throat and choked him—he wanted to vomit. In two months time he could have lost two people he loved and cherished. The thought made him quiver.

The forensics team worked the crime scene diligently. Just like television there were yellow tented cards with numbers spread about the area, the same was true over by the body. A shiver went through Allen’s body again when he thought about the gun shots.

“Come on honey, let’s get in the limo. We need to get you back to the hotel into a warm tub,” Kanda said quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down Allen’s arm to keep him warm. They started to walk in the direction of their vehicle. Kanda looked over at Link with a deep frown on his forehead. The worried expression on Kanda’s face matched the pang of distress Link felt inside.

“Crown, Kanda’s right, we need to get you back to the hotel. I’m going to ask the police to come to the hotel room with their questions. I’ll be right back.” Link’s voice was steadier than he felt inside. He went immediately to talk to the security guard that had opened the limo door. The man nodded his head and looked over at Allen and Kanda.

“Kanda are you sure you’re okay?” Lavi asked his friend his tone laced with worry.

“Yes, Lavi, I’ll be fine, I’m just shaken,” he replied wearily.

Link returned to the limo and the four of them climbed into the back seat once again. The police had agreed to talk with Allen and Kanda the next morning. After all, they did have a famous rock star standing around who obviously should not be visible to the public just in case there was anyone else after Allen. Link ordered the driver to take them to the hotel—a black SUV followed with two bodyguards.

Kanda held his still trembling Moyashi as they drove back to their hotel. Allen could not stop his shivering. Then Allen’s phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his uncle Neah. Neah was rabidly talking about what happened and that good for nothing Tyki deserved what happened to him. Allen spoke quietly with his uncle reassuring him that he was alright that Kanda and Cross shielded him. Once he had calmed down he disconnected with Allen to call the hospital to see how Cross was.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the driver pulled up to the back door and the occupants waited until the bodyguards were outside the limo as well as two security men that were stationed at the back entrance.

The limo chauffeur opened the door and between security and bodyguards they safely got Allen and Kanda inside the building. Link slide the keycard through the slot next to the elevator doors. The doors opened and Link immediately scooted everyone inside and pushed the button to the penthouse. Allen was glad that he had Link book the penthouse suite with two bedrooms each with full bathrooms. He needed Link close by.

The elevator opened to a fair size foyer—everyone stepped out into the anteroom. The lead security man took the keycard from Link and walked to the penthouse door. The other one was right beside him. With a flick of his wrist, the card slid through the slot and the green light blinked. Both men pulled their weapons from their hostlers and opened the door. The two other bodyguards stayed with Allen, Kanda, Link and Lavi.

It was overkill, but no one was taking any chances with Allen’s life. Once the two security men had swept the suite and everything was safe, the four went inside and made sure the door was locked and bolted. Two bodyguards remained outside in the foyer while the other two went back down to guard the elevator doors.

“Allen, I called ahead to have a hot bath drawn for you and Kanda. Why don’t you two go soak before bed? The police said they would come in the morning to talk with us,” Link suggested to his friend.

“We all need rest before they show up,” he added. Allen agreed and took Kanda’s hand and they walked to their bedroom.

“I had a hot bath drawn for us too, Lavi. You ready to retire for the night?” Link asked his lover. Lavi pulled Link into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Yes, I’m tired and I really need to hold you in my arms all night. What happened was too frightening to think you could have been shot too,” Lavi said softly into his lover’s ear. Lavi released Link and draped his arm around his lover’s shoulders and walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

Once Kanda and Allen closed their bedroom door, they silently stripped out of their evening attire dropping everything on the floor where they stood then walked into the bathroom. Kanda got in the large Jacuzzi first then helped Allen whose legs shook unsteadily. Kanda feared he would fall. They carefully sat down in the large tub of hot water to soak.

Allen sat between Kanda’s legs and leaned back against his lover’s chest, his lover leaned back against the wall of the tub. Kanda’s arms circled Allen’s abdomen and both closed their eyes, Allen’s trembling subsided. This felt good to be together skin to skin. The warmth of contentment washed over both of them after the tragic event, but they were alive and that was all that mattered. Talk was overrated and what they both needed was to enjoy the comfortable silence between them.

They soaked for a half-hour or more before they got out. Kanda grabbed a large bath towel and draped it over Allen’s shoulders then snatched his own from the towel rack. Allen was steadier now and dried himself before he ambled back to their bedroom. Allen slid under the cool cotton sheets and waited for Kanda to finish blow drying his long wet strands.

It didn’t take long for Kanda to dry his hair before he slid between the sheets and moved closer to his lover. Allen lifted his head so Kanda could slip his arm around his shoulders and he cuddled in close. Kanda’s body felt like a radiator that emitted heat and the heat penetrated deep into Allen’s bones as well as other significant places.

Unknowingly, they both had similar thoughts of their future together and now were as good of a time as any to express them. Tyki was dead and their long hot soak had calmed their nerves. As tired as they were, both were ready to talk. What had been a complicated decision for Kanda before tonight about where they should live became clear and simple to him now. Just like his father had told him—the right decision would come in its own time.

“Allen, I have decided where I would like us to live. That is if you are in agreement. Your safety is the number one concern to me. I feel your uncle was right, we should live on the estate…”

“You would? Really? You would live with me on the estate?” Allen asked astonished. He felt that Kanda’s connections to the ranch would prove too strong for his fiancé to leave it and want to live on the estate.

“Yeah honey, I would. It’s important for me to know you are safe and the estate can provide that. Though, I thought we could fix the ranch up as a getaway place if Tiedoll didn’t sell. We would ask Tiedoll and Cross to help figure out the logistics over time.” Allen lay on his side with Kanda’s arm around him. The smaller frame draped an arm over Kanda’s abdomen and slid his leg over Kanda’s. Kanda felt wetness and his lover’s hardness pressing into the side of his thigh.

“I would like that and we could always change things to suit our needs,” he replied happily. The night would have a happy ending after all.

“Sweetheart, there’s one other change I would like to make, if you’re up to it,” Kanda queried.

“Sure, what’s that?”

“I could have lost you tonight with that manic ex you had…”

“And I could have lost you when you protected me,” Allen interceded, the words choked him. Kanda tightened his arm around Allen’s shoulder and Allen looked up at Kanda with watery eyes.

“Yes Babe, we could have lost both of us tonight. Moyashi, I don’t want to wait until you get back from your tour to get married. I’d like to do it now,” Kanda’s voice was husky with emotions. Their eyes locked with each other, the answer silently communicated, and that strange déjà vu feeling came over them both.

“Yes, I want that too. In fact, that’s one of the thoughts that ran through my mind while we were slouched in the limo avoiding bullets. I could have lost you and I hadn’t even married you yet.” Tears rolled down his lovely cheeks and Kanda placed his hand on the side of his lover’s beautiful face, his thumb brushed away tears.

“Good. We’ll talk with Cross and Tiedoll first thing after we have dealt with the police, then maybe Link could get the ball rolling before we go home. And sweetie, I am going on the tour with you. We’ll find some way to keep the ranch going without me, because there is no way I would stay sane with you so far away,” he declared. They kissed passionately and were ready to make love, but their tired bodies won out and they fell asleep. There was always the morning.

Cross had been released early the next morning. The bullet had past straight through his left shoulder and luckily never touched bone—plus he didn’t need surgery like Kanda did. The doctor made Cross stay at least over night at the hospital for observation. Tiedoll spent the night in the hospital with his partner.

When dawn raised her head, lighting the skyline, all hell broke loose. Cross became adamant about leaving the hospital immediately.

Cross was so bullheaded about it, the frustrated doctor did an examination to made sure no infection had started, or if Cross had a fever, which he would have done normally. Cross had been taken off fluids during the night and had finished a bag of antibiotics. So, with a prescription in hand and fresh bandages, the doctor agreed to send him on his merry way, but gave strict orders to Tiedoll as to what he could and could not do for the next two week at least, and to see his doctor on Monday to insure there was still no infection or fever.

Happily, he and Tiedoll left the hospital and went back to the hotel and changed before they went up to the penthouse. Their appearance was made well before the police arrived and Tiedoll started brewing coffee for everyone.

Link got up the minute he heard Cross’s voice. He did not want to leave Lavi’s warm naked body that had held him all night, but duty called. After a quick shower and a good morning kiss from his lover, a kiss that threatened to prevent him from leaving the bedroom, he reluctantly pulled away and went out to his boss.

“Good morning, Tiedoll, Cross. I’m happy to see you were able to be released from the hospital this quickly,” Link greeted them and noticed Cross’s arm in a sling. He didn’t make any mention about his early release.

Link went directly to the coffee pot and poured two cups. Lavi came out of the bedroom, still half-asleep, but fully dressed and went directly to Link who held up a cup of the sweet aroma brew for him. He smiled, kissed him on the cheek and took the cup offered to him.

They sat down to enjoy their coffee in the living room. Cross and Link discussed what they would explain to the media about who Tyki was to Allen. They could merely say for now he had been stalking the Crown for years before the tragic event which was the truth. Tiedoll and Lavi added to the conversation with suggestion also.

The door to Allen and Kanda’s bedroom opened and the two came out still looking tired, but showered and dressed. They made their greetings to everyone and poured coffee for themselves before they sat on the opposite couch from Cross and Tiedoll. Cross explained what they had been discussing and the two listened attentively. Once the matter was resolved as best it could be, Allen got everyone’s attention.

“Kanda and I have decided where we would live for the majority of the time,” Allen began. Kanda intertwined their fingers and held hands.

“We’ve decided to stay on at the estate. Kanda feels it’s the safest place for me, as do I. If Tiedoll decides to keep the ranch we would use the cabin as a getaway place. Kanda felt the two of you could go over the logistics while we are on tour,” Allen informed their fathers.

“We?” Cross asked.

“That’s the other thing. Kanda’s going with me on tour…”

“Kanda?” his father inquired.

“Yes, I’ll figure out something to keep the ranch going while we are gone even if I have to hire more ranch hands, but I cannot allow Allen to go on this tour without me. Plus…” Kanda looked at Allen to see if he wanted to be the one to tell their fathers.

“Kanda and I have decided we want to be married before the tour, actually as soon as we can set it up. The way Kanda and I see it is…well, we don’t want to wait,” Allen stated firmly. Their minds were made up.

“Well. I can see why you two wouldn’t want to wait in view of what happened last night. Link, Tiedoll is this wedding ceremony something the two of you could pull together? I would suggest we start today planning. It’ll be at the estate as originally planned, but less people and no one outside our circle,” Cross insisted.

“Yes, of course,” Link said immediately with a smile and Tiedoll agreed. Link was excited that Allen could now get on with his life without Tyki causing anymore heartache.

“And the sooner the better,” Allen chimed in, a wide grin flashed across his face. He was happy. Tyki was out of his life, for good. Kanda and he could start their lives together without fear.

“Cross, Link, I thought I would announce it at the first concert on opening night about our engagement then our marriage. With the wedding ceremony totally hushed, no one would know except for us, uncle Neah, the guys and Lenalee. Maybe Lance would be able to prepare a lovely meal and celebration after. There wouldn’t be any more people than he has cooked for before,” Allen informed them.

Allen looked at his father, “Cross, would you give me away? You have been my acting father after all, or do you think Uncle Neah would feel offended?” he asked.

“I would be honored to give you away, Allen, and no I don’t think Neah would be upset about not being the one,” Cross answered. Allen really didn’t want anyone else to give him away, Cross and he were family.

“Link, would you be my best man?” he asked.

“Yes! I would be honored, Allen,” Link gushed, his face beamed with a flush of pink.

“Of course Tiedoll, I can’t see why you wouldn’t give me away to Allen,” Kanda suggested and received happy tears with shiny cheeks and the man got up and hugged his son. Tiedoll was forever hugging him.

“And, Lavi, will you be my best man?” he asked as he looked his best friend in the eye.

“Yeeees!” Lavi shouted and threw his fist in the air excited that Kanda had asked him, as if Kanda would ask anyone else.

“What we could do is send out invitations for a wedding reception at the estate after the tour for the happily married couple,” Tiedoll suggested.

“That would work, than others wouldn’t feel left out. What do you think of the idea,” Cross asked the couple.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other and agreed together. “Yes, that would work for us, than the ranch hands could be invited to,” Allen replied.

“We’ll come up with a date and I’ll have invitations made up and send them out _after_ Allen has made his public announcement.”

A rap on the door brought everyone’s attention to the security guard that opened the door to announce the police detectives were there. Cross got up with Link to greet the men and invited them into the suite. Kanda squeezed his lover’s hand for support. Soon this incredibly gorgeous man he held dear in his heart would be his and they would face these intrusions in their new life as husband and husband.    

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s amazing how a tragic event awakens us to what’s truly important in our lives. Kanda and Allen instantly figured that out. Why wait to marry when they could start their lives sooner as husband and husband—and no Tyki to cause trouble. I hope I didn’t offend anyone with killing Tyki. Well not much to say so once again, until next time…


	28. Their Perfect Day

* * *

The music room at the estate was chosen to have Allen and Kanda’s traditional wedding ceremony. The exquisite room was flooded with brilliant light that streamed in from two sizable patio doors with arched windows above—on both sides of the room—the young couple would exchange their vows in front of one set.

The finely decorative room with its glamorous patio doors flowed perfectly outside to the ornamental patio, and beyond that, the estate’s grandeur landscaping and vast fields that felt like they were part of the room. The beauty of the two melding together complimented each other—it was picturesque—perfect for their wedding.

Allen’s white grand piano had been moved to the side of the room to allow space for the wedding and the small reception. There would be drinks and hors d'oeuvre served after the ceremony while they waited for dinner. The room still held the substantial, elaborate liquor cabinet that Neah had brought home from one of his European trips and where Cross stored his expensive wine. Leather wingback chairs scattered in comfortable seating arrangements with small tables at their sides made up the rest of this part of the room for the event after the ceremony.

In the front of the impressive patio doors stood the minster with the husband-to-be, Kanda, Tiedoll and Lavi his best man. They waited for Kanda’s fiancé to make his entrance. The large crystal chandler reflected the sunlight and its brilliancy glittered throughout the room making the wedding atmosphere even more dreamy and special.

Allen waited out in the hallway with Cross and Link before they made their grand entrance.

“Allen, I have to tell you, I’m happy you have found someone who will love and protect you, plus it doesn’t hurt that I really like your husband-to-be,” Cross said quietly as he wrapped Allen’s arm around his with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Thank you…dad.”

“I too am extremely happy for you, Allen. It’s finally happened that you have found that special person that will love you for the rest of your life. I love you,” Link’s soft-spoken voice cracked at the end and he hugged Allen around the neck and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Link, I love you too and maybe you too will soon be up here like I am but with Lavi,” Allen countered with watery eyes.

“At a much later time,” Link chuckled with watery eyes too.

Cross handed Allen a handkerchief from his back pocket for him to dry his eyes then Allen handed it to Link to dry his while they smiled at each other chuckling at the girlishness of their emotional display. Since Link was hired as his manager and bodyguard years ago, they have been best friends and even more in the time of need. Yes, Allen loved Link, but more like a brother now.

Madarao, Tokusa, Bak, and Lenalee stood on one side of the long, red runner while Allen’s uncle Neah and Sam, the ranch manager, stood as witnesses on the other side. Neah was proud of his nephew who finally picked a winner to be his husband, and what a handsome couple they made. Allen’s uncle could now rest assured that his brother’s son was in good hands.

Soft baroque music played in the background and shortly Allen and Cross appeared in the doorway with Link in front of them. Large urns of assorted flowers sat on short pedestals behind the minister and Kanda.

In-between the large urns a slim glass vase sat on the center in a white tablecloth that covered an entry table with two red roses entwined together that reiterated “marry me”—a symbol of their love for each other. Two other similar glass vases graced each side of the entwined red roses. One vase with a red and white rose together that signified their unity and on the other side a yellow rose to proclaim a promise of their new beginning.

The red carpeted walkway that led to Allen’s husband-to-be lined the way with taller pedestal but with smaller urns. Each urn held eleven assorted rose in red, white, yellow, and orange roses with white baby’s breath and greenery. The eleven roses assured they were truly and deeply loved by the other.  

Allen stood with Cross in the doorway dressed in a white tuxedo just like his husband-to-be and everyone else wore black tuxedos. Kanda’s breath hitched. His stomach did that familiar flip and his heart raced when he saw Allen. His lover looked more beautiful every day, but more so today—their wedding day.

Kanda’s keen eyes picked up the glow that radiated from Allen when they looked at each other. Damn he loved his Moyashi so much that his heart pounded zealously the closer his fiancé got as he slowly walked towards him with the anticipation that this lovely man would soon be his only.

They stopped when Allen was in front of Kanda. Cross slowly unwrapped Allen’s arm from his and Allen stepped closer in front of Kanda—their eyes twinkled brilliantly. The redhead took Allen’s left hand then Kanda’s and joined them together—he had given Allen to Kanda. Tiedoll stepped up after and did the same with their other hands—Kanda’s father gave him away to Allen. Link and Lavi watched on with blissful faces.

The warmth of his fiancé’s hands felt wonderful when Kanda gently held Allen’s cool ones. The electricity zinged through Allen as Kanda rubbed circles with his thumb on the tops of his hands. The warm smile from his husband-to-be matched the depth of love, deep in his balmy dark blue sparkling eyes. Allen sighed pleasantly.

The two gorgeous men exchanged their wedding vows to each other never losing eye contact until they placed their rings on each other finger. Allen felt he would die from sheer happiness when the smooth cool ring slid on his finger.

The love Allen held for his fiancé was evident in those stunning, changeable silver-gray eyes with flecks of dark gray glistering in the bright light. Kanda’s dazzling deep blue sapphire eyes returned strong sentiments as well as they were sanctified husband and husband then given permission to kiss each other.

They looked intensely at each other; a hitch came to their breath at the same time. Yes, another déjà vu—they had done this before, sometime long ago. A knowing warm smile blessed their lips. Kanda drew Allen into his arms and their kiss lingered now that they know how deeply their feelings really went—it was timeless. Not only were they deeply in love now, but that love had come back to them over the span of time—they had found one another again.

When they pulled apart, Kanda took Allen’s hand in his and turned to stand in front of their friends as newlyweds and applause broke out. There were plenty of hugs and handshakes from all who attended and especially tight long hugs from their fathers.

Faces in the room lit up joyfully with happiness for the couple. Tokusa enthusiastically bounced gleefully and Madarao placed a hand lovingly on the young man’s shoulder to ground him. Tokusa looked up adoringly at Madarao as he looked at him affectionately.

Henry, the butler, handed out champagne glasses among the few guests and whispered congratulations to Allen and Kanda. Cross and Tiedoll each made a toast to their son’s marriage. Then Neah made a wonderful toast to his nephew and his new husband to health and much happiness for their future. He was thrilled he had another nephew. The endearing words brought tears to Allen’s eyes especially about his adoptive father would have been proud of him on this celebrated day.

Once the toasts were finished, everyone enjoyed each other’s company with talk; hors d’oeuvres and drinks that were served until Lance announced dinner was served. The lively talk didn’t stop at the dinner table. More toasts were made with the clinking of silverware on the crystal glasses for the two newlyweds to kiss—which was joyfully honored. Allen’s uncle Neah sat near them and Kanda had a chance to get to know Allen’s uncle a little better.

Lavi and Link sat together and exchanged impassioned glances for most of the dinner and stole quick kisses. Madarao and Tokusa sat together. When Madarao had finished eating he placed his arm on the back of Tokusa chair and Tokusa leaned back comfortably against his friend’s chest. Kanda and Allen wondered if something more serious had happened between the two. But thoughts of them were forgotten as soon as they kissed each other.

After dinner, all returned to the music room where a wedding cake had been set up and dance music played. It was a vivacious gathering. The happy couple cut the cake. When Kanda opened his mouth, Allen fed him his piece. Before all of it was in Kanda’s mouth, Allen mushes the rest in his face. Kanda was sexy as hell his tongue licked at the frosting round his mouth.

There was laughter and Allen handed his husband a napkin to wipe most of his face. In return, Kanda too made sure he had enough cake left after Allen opened his mouth and Kanda shoved it in and frosting smeared around his lips and some on his cheeks. His friends roared in laughter than clapped when Allen kissed Kanda with his frosting covered mouth and Kanda eagerly engaged then licked some of the frosting from his husband’s face.

It was a joyous evening and Allen’s friends and family seemed to be having a great time. Allen glanced at Link dancing with Lavi and Madarao and Tokusa where in a tight embrace as they waltzed to the soft music. Both couples were adorable.  

Kanda took Allen’s hand and led him out to the patio. Kanda place one arm loosely around his husband’s waist and the other hand held his slim hand up and clutched the hands tightly between their shoulder’s as they waltzed. They danced close together to a slow song as stars appeared in the night sky and the soft outside lighting came on.

Allen’s hand slid from his husband’s shoulder to the top of his strong biceps moving his lithe graceful body closer and laid his head on Kanda’s chest. There was nothing in the world that felt better than Kanda firmly holding him keeping him safe and warm. Kanda squeezed him even tighter and kissed the top of his husband’s soft white locks.

“I love you, my Moyashi,” Kanda uttered, his warm breath dispersed through his hair and scalp that sent a tingle across Allen’s flesh.

I love you too, Kanda,” Allen whispered against his lover’s chest. Kanda and Allen danced for a while longer until their friends came out to bid their good-nights and congratulations. It was just before nine-thirty.

“Good-night and thanks guys, you are the best. We’ll see you at the airport early tomorrow morning.” Allen hugged Lenalee goodnight and shook his friend’s hands as did Kanda. All of them, including Neah, were secretly leaving at three in the morning to fly to Tiedoll’s ranch to get away from the media.

After the fatal shooting at the club in LA, the media had been having a field day with speculations about who the _Crown Clown’s_ true identity was. They were way off base. The police had been very vague as to who the shooter was, only saying everything had been signed with a capital “T”. They used the excuse that it was an ongoing investigation and would not release the deceased man’s name until they had contacted next of kin nor would they release the intended victim’s name either.

The police wanted to make sure there were no other people involved in the shooting, even though they were sure they had arrested the men who had helped Tyki in locating Allen wherever he was. The young girl who had broken through security had been paid to pull the stunt she did. Allen wouldn’t press charges against her. She was naïve and innocent and luckily Tyki didn’t do anything to her. The other men they were leaving to the police to handle and to do what they needed to with their involvement.

Cross, Link, and Neah along with the rest of the band members had discussed with Allen and Kanda that maybe it was time that Allen would have to unveil who he really was. Neah wasn’t sure how the classical world would receive the news, but no one else thought it would ruin neither their popularity nor record sales for the band. Plus, it would be better that the fans found out about Allen through an exclusive interview than the media exploiting him with lies.

Link had been the person who suggested everyone should take a vacation at Tiedoll’s ranch for a week or two. It was a neutral location that they could gather to discuss how they wanted to handle the delicate situation with Allen’s coming out and of course they would need to do it quickly. Mostly because in Tiedoll’s small town, the sheriff’s department, Rouvelier and his merrily men had met Allen and would probably link everything together quickly.

Link and Lavi came over to them and gave their congratulations once again and goodnight hugs—they were heading to bed—a good place for them to head with the ardent look in their eyes. Cross and Tiedoll were right behind them ready to leave with bids of goodnight and we’ll see you in the morning. Allen’s uncle stood in front of the patio doors staring out at the estate now flooded with the bluish light from an almost full moon. He didn’t make a move to leave.

Allen and Kanda walked inside and Kanda relaxed in a nearby wingback chair to allow his husband some privacy with his uncle, but he wasn’t leaving the room without him. Allen walked up beside his uncle with his hands clasped behind his back—both stared outside in silence. Allen sensed his uncle wanted to tell him something and waited for him to speak.

“You know Allen, Mana would have been very proud and happy about the man you have become. He would be so pleased at what you have accomplished in your life. I know I wasn’t here for the majority of your upbringing and that I had left all that to Cross, and Allen, he did a superb job of doing so…he has been the father that Mana couldn’t be.

“Everything you saw growing up that happened between Cross and I was only in your best interest, each of us had our own ideas what those were. I also understand why you had taken on the identity of the _Crown Clown_.

“I’m sorry you went through the heartache and financial trouble when I took away your allowance in college, but I am not sorry it drove that scumbag Tyki out of your life. This may sound morbid, but I am happy he’s dead.” Neah had not glanced at Allen once while he spoke and the only anger that had shown was when he mentioned Tyki. Neah’s nephew knew his place and didn’t interrupt his uncle.

“You have chosen well for your better half, Allen. I really like Kanda; you two fit together and wish you both a lifetime of love and happiness.” His uncle now turned and looked at his nephew. Allen gazed at Neah with wide, silver-grey eyes that glowed like polished silver filled with pride, happiness and love for his uncle. Neah heard Allen swallow hard and imagined the emotions his white-haired nephew felt.

“As far as you coming out and revealing yourself as Allen Walker, I would be more than honored to have my name connected with your famous rock star status,” Neah said softly, a warm smile graced his handsome face.

“Allen, I would like to be part of Kanda and your life, if you’ll allow me the privilege.” Allen couldn’t hold back and threw himself into his uncle’s arms.

“Oh course, you’ll stay in our life and thank you, uncle Neah…” a sniffle from Allen, “there are no words good enough to expression the joy this brings to my heart and the best wedding gift you could have given me,” Allen choked on his words, tears held back at the brim of his eyes. Neah hugged his nephew.

“I am not that cheap Allen to give that as a wedding gift,” his uncle chuckled and wiped the tear in the corner of his eye.

He hugged Allen close and whispered in his ear. “If you so desire I am willing to put the estate in both your names, or we can do as originally planned and just in your name.” Allen pulled back his eyes wide at his uncle’s extremely generous offer and nodded yes and mouthed both.

His uncle leaned in and whispered something else to him. “But part of the condition is that Cross will have the house on the estate for as long as he wants to stay and that also includes if he wants Tiedoll to live with him or marry him. Maybe when I am elderly or if you had children, I would consider moving back and you can finally live on the ranch I built for you,” he chuckled and Allen buried his head into his uncle’s neck and gripped the material of his tux and wept as he nodded yes.

“Yes, of course,” Allen said through his sobs, “and I would be happy if you did move back.” Kanda and Allen had never discussed having children and that would be a discussion much later in their marriage, if at all.

Kanda grabbed the armrest of the chair and leaned forward to the edge ready to spring up and save his lover from any danger his uncle may pose. Neah had caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and smothered the chuckle at Kanda’s ready stance to rescue his husband. He whispered again to Allen.

“Should we tell your husband, my nephew?”

Allen pulled back and Neah handed him his handkerchief. Allen nodded yes as he wiped his tears. “Thank you, uncle Neah, I love you,” Allen’s heartfelt voice wavered softly. Neah had his arm around the shoulders of his nephew and they turned to face Kanda. Then his uncle spoke up.

“It has come to my attention Kanda that you have decided it was safer for Allen to live on the estate as I had mentioned. Would you feel comfortable with this house as your home?” Neah asked firmly and his eyes moved to Kanda who blushed at Allen’s uncle’s statement.

“Yes, I would sir. Home is wherever Allen and I live, even some small apartment. Allen’s my home from now on,” Kanda answered with no doubt in his voice. Allen smiled at his husband and his heart pitter-pattered warmly.

“Come over here, Kanda.” Neah ordered, but not in a demanding way that would stir Kanda’s defenses. Kanda got up immediately and walked over to the two men. He needed to be closer to Allen.

“It’s strange Kanda; for some reason I trusted you from the first time I met you. I have met very few men that gain my trust so quickly. But I also know you love Allen with all your heart,” Neah praised Allen’s husband.

Neah looked deeply into Kanda’s eyes as he spoke to his nephew. “Allen, I am willing to put the estate in both your names if you so desire,” Neah repeated the words aloud he had spoken earlier with his nephew.

“Yes sir, I would love that, if Kanda agrees he wants to,” Allen added as he looked at Kanda hopeful he would say yes.

“Go to your husband, Allen. Talk to him privately. You two can let me know later. I have to get up early with the rest of you. Seems I am taking a vacation with you, probably for the first time,” he said wittily with a warm smile and turned to leave the room. “Good-night.”

“Good-night, uncle Neah,” Allen returned.

“Yes, good-night, Mr. Walker and thank you,” Kanda replied with his arm around Allen’s waist. Neah turned back around still smiling.

“Kanda, you can call me uncle Neah. You are family after all.” He turned and left the room.

Kanda wrapped both arms around Allen’s waist and gazed into his lover’s eyes. “I am so happy you are my husband at last. I meant it when I said my home is wherever you are, no matter where we live. I love you more than I could ever express,” Kanda said softly. They shared a long, passionate kiss that deepened. When their lips parted, Allen’s eyes were half-lidded, drunken with desire.

“I love you, Kanda. Today was the happiest day of my life and now you’re my husband,” he rasped.

“We can talk later, Kanda. Let’s go to bed so you can express your undying love for me,” Allen husky voice said sensually, followed by a wicked-naughty grin that spread crossed his lovely face.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, baby, let’s go,” Kanda’s low husky voice growled seductively into his husband’s ear then licked it. Allen shivered with anticipation of what tonight’s lovemaking would bring and he was up for anything and everything.

“Let me carry you upstairs to our wedding chambers in our traditional way,” he added, because Allen was so enthralled by his lover it didn’t register “our traditional way”.

Kanda threw Allen over his shoulder who gave a loud gasp in surprise when his husband place one arm over his thighs to steady him and carried him to the stairway. Allen couldn’t stop giggling at what had become _their_ “traditional way”, all because his own stubborn attitude at the ranch. Kanda slapped his ass to quiet him down only to send him into another fit of giggles. _Damn I love this man_ , Allen thought. Their wedding night couldn’t have started out more perfect.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Our favorite couple is happily married at last and what a wedding gift from Neah…very trusting with such a large estate. What about the thoughts that they had about having done this before? I felt it was so romantic. Until next time my friends...


	29. A Night to Remember

* * *

Once they were upstairs, Kanda paused outside their bedroom door. “I love you, Moyashi” and opened the door to their suite, carried him over the threshold and closed the door as quietly as he could with the back of his shoe. Sultry music played softly in the background.

Low, soft ember lights flickered in the room where someone had turned on the gas fireplace. Candlelight twinkled round the room from the many candles in a warm romantic glow. A bottle of Champagne was wrapped with a server’s napkin, with two fluted glasses that sparkled from the flames where they sat on a silver tray on the table between the two comfortable chairs. A large, thick, soft-white sheepskin lay in front of the fire inviting the two lovers to enjoy the paragon of a romantic evening of seduction.

Kanda lugged Allen over by the fireplace and slid him off his shoulder to stand on the floor. Gently he turned his husband around to look at the romantic scene before him. Kanda removed his tuxedo coat and tossed it on a chair, and then removed Allen’s before he slipped his arms around Allen’s slender waist and clasped his hands in front.

“Henry…it’s perfect,” Allen hushed. He knew this was the handiwork of Henry, his young butler—the man was a romantic at heart.

Kanda rested his chin on Allen’s shoulder as he too looked at the blazing fire. “Did you ask for this?”

“No, it is Henry’s wedding gift to us.”

“I like it.”

“So do I,” Allen softly stated. He turned in Kanda’s arms and reached up for a kiss. Allen was not going to rush their love making tonight, their wedding night, even if they did need to get up early. They would take the night at their own pace, and by the way Kanda’s melting sapphire eyes looked at Allen, he knew his husband did too.

“How ‘bout some champagne,” Kanda asked and released his husband from around the waist when he nodded yes.

Kanda stepped over to the side table and picked up the champagne bottle and cork screw, Allen moved to Kanda’s side. While Kanda screwed the coiled end into the bottle’s cork, Allen pick up the fluted glasses ready when Kanda pulled down on the two levers together. The cork popped off and the bubbly clear wine foamed out the opening.

Chuckling together, Allen quickly placed one of the glasses under the opening of the bottle as Kanda poured the wine into one then other fluted glass. Kanda pressed the cork back into the bottle’s top and placed it back in the ice bucket. The raven beauty took one of the fluted glasses from Allen.

“Moyashi, I love you more than words could say. Here’s to a happy beginning of our new life together as husband and husband,” Kanda toasted.

“And I love you, Kanda. May I always show you through my actions and words that you are the only one for me, forever,” Allen toasted. They entwined their arms and drank from their glasses. After Kanda uncorked the bottle and filled their champagne glasses then sat them on the table.

Kanda enveloped Allen into his strong protective arms and they kissed languorously, in no hurry to end their toe curling kisses. Allen’s hips started to sway to the sensuous sultry music, Kanda mimicked his lover moves moaning as he placed his hands on Allen’s sexy, narrow hips.

Allen groaned into their kiss as their body’s flowed and gyrated to every beat of the slow soft music exotically grinding together. Kanda’s body has always craved to be near his incredibly sensuous lover. A frisson shivered through Kanda’s body with pleasure, his heart pounded and his cock throbbed from the intimate closeness. Tenderly he slid his hands down his husband’s sides and gently pulled them closer, rubbing his hands lightly over Allen’s firm round globes.

Allen lifted his arms spiraling up over his head delicately as they curled and weaved together erotically entwining as the exotic dancer Kanda’s husband was. Allen’s hard cock slid side-to-side against Kanda’s hard bulge in their sultry dance. Kanda bent down and kissed and sucked on Allen’s neck which made Allen tingle and groan at the seduction.

Kanda loosened his grasp and Allen slowly turned his body and pressed his backside against Kanda’s erogenous zone and rubbed himself side-to-side in sync with Kanda’s body—it was a fuckin’ turn-on. Kanda caressingly unbutton his husband’s shirt while Allen undid his bowtie and tossed it aside. Allen turned after Kanda had slid off his shirt tossing it over onto the chair with the suit coats.

Then the musician’s slender fingers played at Kanda’s bowtie while they kissed and untied it. Allen then seductively, slowly pulled the tie from around Kanda’s neck, letting it dangle between his fingers before he dropped it to the floor. Without untying their dress shoes they managed to toe them off and kicked them aside.

With slow languid hands and soft enticing kisses on eyes, lips, and necks, Kanda’s shirt was unbuttoned, pushed off his shoulders and then slithered down his arms. Their fingers caught on each other’s waistbands and nimbly unbuckled belts, unbutton the disc at the top of their pants, and slid their zippers down in sync with one another.

Loose pants fell to the floor and gathered at their feet. Kanda broke their kiss and bent down and helped Allen step out of his and threw them on the furniture with their shirts. He removed his as well then knelt before his lover and nuzzled and gnawed at his cloth covered arousal. Allen gasped, his sexy moan shot straight to Kanda’s cock. He pulled Allen’s briefs down and off then stood and removed his own.

Face to face Kanda’s fingers caught the ends of Allen’s t-shirt and Allen raised his arms above his head as his husband shimmered it up over his head and dropped it to the floor then leaned in for another kiss. Their lips parted only long enough for Allen to pull Kanda’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside his slender fingers caressed down Kanda’s sides leaving raised flesh in their wake. Kanda’s muscles twitched and fluttered under Allen’s fingertips by his on-slaughter of soft tender touches.

Kanda scooped his husband up into his arms, carried him the short distance to the sheepskin rug and laid him on soft whiteness then brought their champagne glasses down and sat them on the floor. Kanda laid down beside Allen and gazed over his porcelain skin that was golden with the amber flames licking at his lissome body that was all his. Allen’s lustful eyes blink very little as he gazed up at his husband. No words were needed to be spoken between them. Their loving emotions played upon their faces, that yearning look of want and need.

Kanda lay on top of Allen resting all his weight on him as he brought their lips together in deep languorous wet kisses that stoked the fires within. Allen welcomed being pressed into the sheepskin and submitted himself to his husband. Their tongues twirled around each other’s, hot bare chests touched branding them together, and their dripping cocks brushed against each other that sent a madden tingling to the base of their low backs.

Kanda slid down his lover’s body as Allen spread his legs. His raven-haired husband reach for a glass of champagne and poured some on Allen’s stomach that pulled-in at the cool bubbly sensation that pooled on his abdomen. Kanda licked and sucked off the cool beverage on his husband’s smooth skin then twisted his tongue in Allen’s bellybutton. Allen groans of pleasure rumbled in his chest and goose bumps rose on his skin from the sensual action.

Taking a sip from the glass, Kanda moved down and engulfed Allen’s harden shaft, sliding down to the base. Allen jolted from the mixture of cool bubbly and Kanda’s warm mouth taking him. He arched his back trying not to thrust himself down his lover’s throat as Kanda moved his lips up and down his shaft—that talented tongue drove Allen crazy.

“Oh my god,” Allen hissed. “That feels so fuckin’ good.” Kanda hummed his reply which vibrated on Allen’s cock and sent a spark through his body.

Pulses raced and heat flared as they were hyper-aware of the fire between them. Allen had never felt such an intense need to have his husband touch him all over and mark him to claim him, which made his body belonged only to Kanda.

“Fuck me, Kanda,” his raspy voice was huskier, almost unrecognizable as his own.

“I need you to mark me as yours.” The overwhelming throb and ache to mate with his husband was unbearable. Where had this insane notion come from? Where had the intense need for Kanda to mark him as his only? Was it a symbol of his finally release from Tyki to be only Kanda’s?

“I love you.” Kanda hissed understanding his husband’s want for him to primevally mark him. It was something he too had felt the need to do. Allen was no longer a part of Tyki’s life, the sensuous white-hair musician belong to him.

Kanda’s dark blue eyes glowed with heat and lust from his lover’s request and his desire for Allen deepen inside. The hot fire on their skin penetrated into each of their bodies. They rubbed and grounded together in a dance of yearning just as they have done on the dance floor when they first met. Finger’s intertwined. Kanda raised their hands over Allen’s head and their combined sweat slithered skin against skin, their dripping precum lubricated their stomachs for hardened cocks to slide against each other—the feeling was overall erotic.

Allen turned and stretched his neck exposing it for Kanda. Kanda’s tongue licked and teeth scraped at his lover’s neck then he placed his mark and his husband let out a primal groan that hardened his shaft even more. Allen was his and no one would ever have him, only him. Allen arched up to get more pressure against his stiff cock.

Their hands released and Allen glided his hands down his lover’s moistening skin from sweat. Kanda pulled his hair back to expose his neck for his husband. Allen licked Kanda’s neck that tasted of salt from his sweat as well as his lover’s own special sweet flavor graced his tongue. Allen’s teeth scraped the skin and licked it before he latched on. He bit, sucked and twirled his tongue around the sore mark eliciting sexy mewls from Kanda as he writhe against him—Allen shudder with the pleasure he gave to his lover.    

“I am so not going to wait to fuck you, baby. You are fucking hot and I swear I’ll come before I can get inside of you,” Kanda panted his hot breath in his lover’s ear, impaling his tongue and swirled it around then blew on the wetness. Allen arched from the jolt of ecstasy that surged through his body then Kanda was sucking his aching nipples that sent him into euphoria as that familiar tingle started at the base of his spine again and worked quickly to his balls then his cock.

Kanda reach for the bottle of lube that Henry had conveniently left near the fireplace to warm. He pulled up into a knelling position in front of Allen. His husband raised his legs, held them with his hands under his knees wantonly spread wide—sexy as hell. A large bead of precum formed at the slit of Allen’s cock and dripped onto his stomach. Kanda’s cock twitched at the sight and leaked his own precum. He lubed a finger and with the other hand spread his cheeks further apart and coated the outside of Allen’s puckered hole. His lover moaned from the pleasureful feeling of Kanda’s finger then immediately his lover added a second.

“Please, Kanda…please just fuck the hell out of me. I’m ready,” Allen pleaded as he rode his lover’s fingers and wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled on it a couple of times.

“Alright, my love,” he cooed. Kanda generously lubed Allen’s entrance again before he coated his cock and held it at the base of his husband’s entrance. The blunt tip of his cock pressed in with little resistance and Kanda thrust all the way inside and bottomed out when he hit Allen’s ass.

“Fuck, you are so hot,” Kanda let out in a moan. Allen clamped his muscles around his lover’s cock which made Kanda moan again.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight.” Kanda pulled almost all the way out then thrust all the way back in. He canted his next thrust and glided over that sweet nerve that sent Allen into orbit.

From that point Kanda pounded Allen’s ass, hitting that sweet spot over and over as his husband yelled his name. Allen begged him to go faster and harder which Kanda was only too happy to obligated, his hand pumped Allen’s cock with the same fast tempo. Mumbled words and curses spewed from Allen’s mouth then more moans and sexy mewling noises filled the room from both of them. Sweat sheen on their bodies. The perspiration trickled down the sides of Allen’s forehead, his hair dampened. Kanda’s long hair brushed against his lover’s body seductively heightened Allen senses more and drowned him in pure ecstasy.

Allen felt his orgasm bubble deep within and every nerve ending fired as it barreled its way up. His balls tightened and lifted up inside his body then screamed Kanda’s name when his spunk sprayed all over his chest and belly and flowed over Kanda’s hand when he climaxed. Kanda’s climax came right after and Allen felt the warm liquid filling his ass as Kanda shouted out Allen’s name and grounded deeper, and deeper as he grinded himself into Allen’s ass and milked himself dry.

“Fuckin’ A,” Kanda whooshed out and collapsed on Allen. Allen’s legs slowly dropped to the floor exhausted and felt his lover’s cock still throbbing inside of him. It felt wonderful. They panted and rode the aftermath of their intense lovemaking, both totally satisfied and content. Kanda’s love juices trickled down Allen’s crease, another incredible feeling of connection to his husband. His lover’s cock softened and slid out of his ass.  

Kanda rolled off his husband and got up and went into the bathroom to clean up. He brought back a warm wet cloth and cleaned Allen and toweled him dry. He leaned down and kissed his lover’s swollen kissed lips and received a slight smile from a sleepy husband. Kanda dropped the towel and wet cloth on the tile floor of the hearth then scooped Allen up into his arms and carried him to their bed. Allen slid in between the sheets and Kanda scooted in close to his lover. He gathered Allen into his arms and his lover cuddled closer and nuzzled his chest then placed kisses there.

They rested and enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking and slipped into a short nap. The nudge of Allen’s hardening cock roused Kanda from his heavenly stupor. He clasped Allen’s hand brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Allen hummed his contentment and rubbed the side of his face on Kanda’s chest. His lover’s nipple was near to his lips and stuck out his tongue and licked at it which roused Kanda’s cock to attention. Allen rolled up onto his elbow for better access and teased and licked at both Kanda’s nipples groaning his delight of Allen’s talented tongue.

His tongue licked its way down Kanda’s body and hovered above Kanda’s firm cock that twitched when Kanda saw what Allen had in mind. In one scoop, Allen took his lover’s cock down his throat and started to suck hard wringing out loud moans from Kanda.

Allen released his lover’s cock. “Honey, roll over onto your stomach and put this towel under you,” Allen requested as he reach over on the night stand where Henry had left a hand towel for cleaning up and Kanda complied.

Kanda’s husband’s warm body slid on top of him once he was settled and his silky tongue licked at his hot flesh. “Oh my god,” Kanda groaned with each loving lick as Allen worked his way down his lover’s body.

When Allen reached Kanda’s low back his tongue caressed and his teeth grazed at the indent above Kanda’s crease. Kanda thrust up at the sensitivity and exoticness of the sensation and moaned in ecstasy, his cock hardening beneath him.

“Mm, you like that,” Allen said softly and continued to stroke his tongue down his crease.

Allen reached for the lubrication Henry had conveniently left on the nightstand. God he loved that man, always knowing where to leave the important stuff. Opening the cap, Allen pour some on two fingers and spread it on Kanda’s pink puckered hole and inserted a finger.

“More,” Kanda croaked as he pushed back onto Allen’s finger. Allen added his second finger and started to prep his lover. “Jesus that feels good,” Kanda moaned.

Allen leaned his body over Kanda still pumping his fingers and whispered, “You want me inside of you, babe?”

“Oh yeah,” Kanda grunted when Allen added a third finger stretching Kanda further. “Fuck yes, fuck me, Moyashi.”

Allen withdrew his fingers and lavishly added more lube to Kanda’s hole and coated his shaft before he held it to Kanda’s entrance and gently nudged in, his lover hot around him as he pressed on through the fiery channel of tight muscles.

Kanda groaned as Allen filled him full, and the sweet burn like coals from a fire that would soon turn into heavenly ecstasy. Allen seated deep and tight inside as his balls hit his ass and stopped for a moment for Kanda to adjust. Slowly Allen pulled back to the tip of his shaft and thrust deep inside of his lover.

“Moyashi!” Kanda cried out and Allen did it again at a different angle. Kanda writhe beneath him in pure rapture.

“Harder…faster, my Moyashi,” Kanda panted his voice croaked from dryness. Allen pulled all the way out and plunged back in and slid over the gland of ecstasy that made his lover howl which excited Allen more.

Over and over, Allen pounded his lover’s ass, each time over his pleasure gland sending Kanda into euphoria, just as his lover had done with him. Allen felt his lover’s muscles tightening and that tingle at the base of his spine zinged to his balls—his climax built quickly. Kanda was rode the edge of his climax then his world exploded like lightening in the sky behind his eyes and the electricity surged through his body.

When Kanda’s muscles tightened strong around his cock, Allen’s mind-blowing climax came right behind Kanda’s as he continued to pump and fill his lover’s ass, his sweet love juices leaking out around him. It was an incredible release that kept coming in waves until he had finally emptied himself and collapsed on Kanda’s back.

Sweat rolled off both of the exhausted lovers, and they lay in this position for quite some time. Allen gathered what strength he had left, rolled off Kanda and went into the bathroom to clean up and brought back a warm wet facecloth and towel.

Kanda had rolled onto his back and had wiped himself clean the best he could with the towel beneath him. Allen gently cleaned Kanda between delicious kisses then dropped the cloths on the floor and climbed into bed and rolled over to Kanda’s side of the bed and cuddled into his husband’s arms.

“That was astounding, something I’ll never tire of,” Kanda commented.

“Hmm, I agree with that.”

“I love you with all my heart, Moyashi. I am so thankful you came into my life,” Kanda mumbled as he inhaled his lover’s scent and kissed his head that nestled into the side of his chest.

“I love you too, honey, with all my heart. You were a blessing that walked into my life,” Allen mumbled back exhausted from their long happy day together. “And I’m so happy you’re my husband.” Allen was spent from their special day and making love that he felt the pull of sleep.

“Good-night sweetheart,” Allen murmured and fell asleep peacefully in his husband’s arms.

“Yes my Moyashi, good-night and pleasant dreams,” Kanda slurred. Exhaustion took over and he too fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No comments


	30. Love is in the Air

* * *

The alarm went off at two in the morning. Allen and Kanda got less than three hours of sleep.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Kanda croaked to his sleepy husband.

“Good morning, honey,” Allen groggily replied and peeked open an eye, a slight smile formed on his mouth. Kanda leaned in for a kiss. “I have dragon-mouth,” Allen whined and turned his head into the pillow to cover his mouth.

“All right, let’s get up. We’ll brush our teeth before we hit the shower than I get to kiss you,” Allen’s husband smirked despite his sleepiness. He threw back the covers which Allen complained instantly about the cold air. Lazily he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

He heard Kanda brushing his teeth and then the shower came on. Allen pushed off the bed and went into the bathroom and brightened the moment he saw his husband’s naked silhouette through the frosted shower glass. Allen quickly brushed his teeth to join his sexy lover in the shower.

They took their time to enjoy each other’s bodies as they washed and satisfied their morning wood then playfully dried each other off. Between kisses and caresses they made it back to the bedroom. One look at the clock had them scurry to dress quickly.

To save time, Henry had packed their luggage for them sometime yesterday and before they picked up their luggage to head downstairs they shared one more melting kiss. As they came down the stairway the aroma of fresh ground coffee drew them into the kitchen and the smells of Lance’s pancakes with bacon and sausage filled the air.

“Good morning,” Allen and Kanda said in unison. Quickly they looked at one another surprised at their simultaneous response then grinned stupidly at each other.

“Good morning newlyweds,” Tiedoll greeted his sons. ‘Twas a wonderful thought—his sons. Cross looked up from paperwork that lay in front of him and Neah looked up from reading yesterday’s newspaper.

“Yes, good morning,” Cross added with a smirk. One of Cross’s very common teasing smirks. “I hope you two managed to get some sleep.” His eye twinkled with amusement.

“Good morning,” Neah said with a warm smile. “I’m sure they didn’t, but you two can catch up on sleep when we get to the ranch.” Neah winked at them.

“If you must know Cross, we got very little sleep and Neah’s right, we can catch up on sleep later,” Kanda retorted with a devilish grin on his face and winked at the two men.

Allen said nothing, but gave each of the older adults a hug while Kanda poured both of them a mug of coffee and grabbed plates. Quickly they both filled their dishes and sat at the table with the three men.

“Where’s Link and Lavi?” Allen asked.

“Their upstairs finishing packing, or so they said,” Cross said lightly as he went back to reading his paperwork.

“And I don’t want to rush the both of you, but we need to leave as soon as the two of you have finished eating and Link and Lavi come back downstairs. I’ll put your luggage in the back of the SUV,” Cross told the two young men as he gathered his papers and put them into his briefcase next to his chair. Then both he and Tiedoll excused themselves to load the SUV.

“He’s right Allen, finish up. I’m going upstairs to get my luggage and I’ll meet both of you outside,” his uncle said as he folded the newspaper and laid it on the table then got up leaving his dishes. They heard Link and Lavi coming down the stairs and then the front door opened and closed.

Luckily, Kanda and Allen were use to scurrying around in the early morning hours—well not this early. Allen was usually rushing off to get someplace in a hurry and Kanda was use to getting up early hurrying to get morning chores done before breakfast.

They chatted and laughed as they ate quickly. Kanda promised Allen once they were settled in the cabin and he had met with Noise and Timothy for an update, they would take a much needed nap—Allen agreed. They finished up and placed their dishes into the sink and headed out to the car to leave. Hopefully they could nap on the jet. Going to the ranch wasn’t what they had envisioned as their honeymoon, but it would have to suffice for now.

Outside they were greeted by Link and Lavi who teased the newlywed’s about last night and what little sleep they must have gotten by the sounds coming down the hall from their room. Allen just smiled knowing they didn’t hear anything because Allen and Kanda’s bedroom was practically sound proof. Cross interrupted the four of them and insisted they climb into the SUV so they could get going.

The ride was an hour from the house and when they arrived at the airport the rest of the group was already in Allen’s uncle’s private jet. It was well before three in the morning—Cross was impressed. The pilots took their luggage and placed them into the compartment underneath the jet then boarded.

Allen and Kanda greeted the rest of sleepy heads who murmured good-morning to the newlyweds and to Link and Lavi. They were already buckled in and blankets over them ready to nap. Tokusa was snuggled up to Madarao wrapped with a blanket around them and received sly smiles from them. Lenalee was snuggled up to Bak already asleep. They sat behind Madarao and Tokusa.

Link and Lavi sat in the seats across from Bak and Allen and Kanda sat in the seats across from Madarao and Tokusa. The four buckled in just as the pilot announced they would be taking off shortly. As promised the jet rolled out to the landing strip ready for take-off right on time schedule.

The thrust of the engines kicked in and sped down the runway. The jet slowly tilted its nose up as the wheels lifted off the ground making everyone press back into their seats and were airborne a couple seconds later. Kanda took his husband’s hand and squeezed it; both leaned against each other’s shoulders and rested their heads together. Finally, they were off to Tiedoll’s ranch for a much needed vacation.

When the jet landed at the airport it felt like it was a short flight. Allen looked out the window and saw four black SUVs with bullet proof glass waiting. Airport personnel pulled their luggage out from the cargo space underneath, placed it on carts and were wheeled over to the three vehicles. While they waited on the jet to disembark Cross explained why it was extremely important for the eight of them to don long black capes with hoods to cover their faces to not be recognized.

Cross, Neah and Link were not taking any chances with anyone’s life and stressed that to all of them. Neah had even gone as far as having his logo removed from the side of the jet so it would look like any other private jet in the area.

Eight security men dressed in dark, gray suits waited at the bottom of the ramp as the caped group exited the jet. Cross and Tiedoll took the front seat of the first SUV with Link and Lavi in back. The second vehicle, two security men took the front seats, one to drive while the other rode shotgun with Allen, Kanda and Neah sat in the backseat. Behind their vehicle was one security man that drove with Madarao in the front seat and Tokusa, Bak and Lenalee in the back. The last black SUV brought up the tail with three more men in dark gray suits plus all the equipment and weapons to protect the group for as long as they stayed at the ranch.

The communication between all the men in dark grey was through wireless earplugs on a secured line that no one would be able to hack into. The roads were clear of any traffic, but everyone remained covered with their black cape hoods even with the blacked out windows. The drivers made good time and the convoyed arrived safely at Tiedoll’s ranch not long before ranchers would be up to start morning chores.

Tiedoll unlocked the house and the gang hastened inside. “We’ll unload our luggage while it’s still dark enough to be safe. There are plenty of cowboy hats for all of you, so take one and wear it every time you go outside with the front tilted down to cover your faces just in case. Tiedoll’s place is big enough for all of us,” Cross informed everyone.

“Lenalee, would you mind wearing your hair up under your hat and try to fit in as a cowboy,” he smirked teasingly.

“I sure could if you want me too,” Lenalee giggled and Bak wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Another giggle shot out.

“My house has three bedrooms where I thought Bak and Lenalee could take Kanda’s bedroom and Neah you could have the guest room. Kanda and Allen will stay in the cabin where there are two more bedrooms if the newlyweds wouldn’t mind sharing the cabin with Madarao, Tokusa, Lavi and Link. Link and Lavi already have the second bedroom so someone could take the smallest bedroom and another could sleep on the queen size fold-out couch. I have heard it’s a comfortable fold-out,” Tiedoll announced and Kanda and Allen didn’t mind at all sharing the cabin. After sleeping arrangements were settled then everyone headed out to the SUVs to get their luggage and unpack.

With unpacking luggage, and Lavi and Link giving a tour of the ranch to the other four guests, the morning went by fast. The gang loved Noise and Timothy. Timothy was fit to be tied he was so excited when he met the _Crown Clown’s_ band members and the group were happy they could please the young man.

It was close to noon and everyone was hungry after their long morning and Tiedoll had fixed a big lunch before the group wanted to hit their bedrooms for a much needed nap. Security men surrounded the place and the SUVs were hidden in a building where farming equipment used to be housed.

After lunch, the six friends headed for the cabin. Allen and Kanda retired to their bedroom right after they entered the cabin bidding everyone a good sleep. Link and Lavi helped Madarao and Tokusa set up their sleeping quarters. Tokusa stubbornly took the smallest bedroom with a tiny twin bed because Madarao would never have fit in it and he didn’t want to push Madarao to sleep with him.

“That’s stupid, Tokusa. You should just sleep with me on the fold-out,” Madarao grunted in his dismay that his lover was sleeping in another room. Tokusa knew he was right and this was so out of character for him to be so mulish.

“We’ll sleep better apart,” Tokusa countered even though he did want to cuddle up beside his lover. He loved Madarao and for some reason it hurt that Madarao was still in love with his ex-boyfriend, Josh.

As it turned out, Tokusa couldn’t rest well without Madarao next to him. When he was finally on the verge of sleep he turned over not realizing the edge of the bed was so close and fell off. Madarao heard a loud thump on the floor then clearly heard Tokusa’s curse words. Madarao swung his feet off the queen size fold-out couch and walked down the short hallway and rapped on Tokusa’s door. Link and Lavi must be dead to the world for not hearing the loud thud.

“Are you alright?” Madarao asked quietly through the door. He heard only a groan and quickly opened the door and saw Tokusa lying on the floor. The younger man was agitated and used his socks as a compress to stop the bleeding to the side of his head where he had hit it on the bottom molding that jetted out from the nightstand.

“Fuck, Tokusa,” Madarao swiftly moved to his friend’s side. “Let me take a look at that.” Madarao removed the sock from Tokusa’s head which turned out to be split open, but not deep enough to warrant stitches, thank goodness.

“Do you think you can stand?” he asked concern laced through his words.

“I’ll try,” Tokusa said bravely. He felt dizzy and a little nauseated, but with Madarao’s help he stood and leaned on his friend for support.

“We’re going to walk to the bathroom and I’ll sit you on the toilet seat. I need to clean the cut,” Madarao explained as they slowly walked into the bathroom not far from the bedroom. Madarao helped him sit down on the toilet seat and had him hang on to the edge of the countertop for support.

Madarao rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found different sizes band aids and sterile pads to use as a compressed bandage with tape, antiseptic and anything else they might need.

“Wow, they must get hurt a lot to have so many band-aids and bandages,” Madarao mumbled under his breath, but Tokusa wasn’t paying any attention until Madarao started to clean the wound.

“Ouch, that stings,” Tokusa quipped.

“Shut up, I have to clean it before I can put any ointment on it. Sit still. If you had just come to bed with me you wouldn’t have fallen off that cot,” Madarao snapped at his friend, irritable. Tokusa knew in hindsight that he should have just slept with Madarao in the first place. He was tired and the bed was calling to him. Madarao finished dressing the wound but it had swollen in a short amount of time.

“You need to lie down and I’ll get some ice to put on it.”

“I’m not getting back into that bench called a bed again. It’s too small,” Tokusa complained his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Madarao thought it was cute.

“Alright, the fold-out is queen size you can sleep with me like you should have in the beginning. Are you still dizzy?” he asked concerned.

“No, I can walk out to the living room alone,” Tokusa groused, but when he stood the color drained from his face and he felt light-headed. Madarao caught him around the waist.

“Yeah right, I don’t think so, I’ll help you to the couch,” Madarao snickered and walked Tokusa out to the living room and laid him down on the mattress.

“I’ll be right back; don’t fall asleep.”

It didn’t take long to get the ice and put the cubes into an ice bag he found in a drawer in the bathroom then headed back into the living room. Tokusa had fallen asleep. Madarao slipped under the covers and slid in beside him. With a nudge him awakened Tokusa and put the ice pack on the bandaged area.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because you shouldn’t sleep right off after a head wound, silly,” he said gently.

“Fuck, I’m so tired.”

“Yeah, I know buddy, but just for awhile then you can sleep.” Madarao leaned down and kissed Tokusa on the lips. It took all the strength Madarao had left to keep vigilant over his friend to stay awake until he felt it would be safe for him to fall asleep.

“Tokusa, you need to stay awaken,” Madarao reminded him shaking his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay,” he groggily replied.

“I know one way that may help to keep you awake.” Madarao smirked then lowered his head and kissed Tokusa on the lips, nudging his tongue against his lover’s sweet lips to gain entrance into his warm mouth.

Yeah, that did the trick. Tokusa was slow but then kissed Madarao back. A deep moan of pleasure came from Tokusa before they pulled apart. They stared at each other their eyes drunk with desire for the other. Tokusa wasn't sure if it was because he hit his head or not, but he ended up confessing his love to his dear friend, Madarao.

“Thank you, Mada. Could we talk?” he asked.

“Of course, it’ll also keep you awake,” he countered with a smirk.

“Mada, I know you are still deeply in love with Josh and he’ll always be in your heart…but…I love you, Madarao. I have for a long time. I…I guess I just needed to say it to you,” Tokusa softly said with a blush to his cheeks.

“Tokusa…”

“I know you can never love me back…”

“Shhh,” Madarao hushed his lover and kissed him.

“Tokusa, my heart had made room for you a while back. You have always been there for me when I have needed someone to lean on and I don’t know when things started to change for me along the way, but you take up more space in my heart then Josh does. I may always have a special place for him, but I have fallen in love with you too,” Madarao confessed.

“It was the night of the Release party that I felt different about you and then later when we found out about the shooting, something just clicked in me. I would be lost without you with me and my feelings were deeper for you than just a brotherly love.”

“Mada…” Tokusa signed in relief and his lover kissed him deeply, ravishing his mouth then licked and kissed down his neck. Tokusa stretched his head to the side to allow more access for his lover. “God, I love you so much.”

Things heated up from that point on and clothes were quickly discarded and soft caresses from Madarao heightened his lover’s need and desire. Madarao found the supplies they needed and prepped Tokusa. Madarao ripped open the package with a rubber.

Tokusa placed his hand over Madarao’s. “Mada, I haven’t been with anyone since my last testing which was negative. If yours was negative too and you want only me as your lover, I want to feel you bare inside of me,” he stated.

“You want me to be your only lover? You don’t want other men in your life? I thought that was what you always would want,” Madarao replied surprised by his lover’s comment.

“Not anymore, not if you will have only me, I don’t want anyone else,” he whispered.

“Then, I was negative too at my last testing and I have only had you as my lover. If you are truly re willing to be only mine and want to commit to a relationship with me, then yeah, I would loved to go inside of you without a condom and feel you around my cock,” Madarao proclaim. Their kiss sealed their commitment to each other and they made passionate love to each other.

Only this time knowing how they felt about each other, their lovemaking was profoundly different. It had a deeper meaning and their love opened up allowing the other into their world to make it one for both. It was beautifully sensuous and their bodies were hot with desire that built into an intense mind-blowing climax for both. They floated of clouds, their aftermath sweet and light, gently floating back to earth.

Madarao slipped out of Tokusa and lifted his head that had been resting on his lover’s shoulder. “I love you, Tokusa,” and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too, Madarao.”

“How’s your head feeling?” Madarao asked and brushed away the hair on his forehead.

“Dizzy with ecstasy,” he remarked and smiled.

“Okay loverboy, I’m glad to hear that. I’ll get a wet cloth to clean you up,” and with that Madarao slipped out of bed. He returned after cleaning himself with a warm facecloth and towel and cleaned his lover’s spunk off his stomach and dropped the cloth and towel on the floor. Madarao slid back into bed and Tokusa snuggled into Madarao’s arm that was around his shoulders. It was safe now to fall asleep. They shared another tender kiss and before long they both went out like a light.

Everyone slept until dinnertime then gathered around the table for spaghetti, with a delicious homemade sauce Tiedoll had made and garlic bread. Tokusa was teased about falling out of bed just so he could sleep with Madarao. Tokusa didn’t even blush and neither did Madarao. Everyone already knew Tokusa liked sleeping with Madarao and it was common for Tokusa to curl up against Madarao’s furnace body.

“He should have slept with me in the beginning then he wouldn’t have fallen off that damn cot,” Madarao said nonchalantly.

Allen looked closely at the two of them and for some reason he noticed they seemed different, they actually radiated with happiness and when they looked at each other, well, Allen knew for sure.

“Are you two a real couple now?” Allen asked. The question had everyone’s attention.

The two looked at each other then at Allen. “If you mean are we in a committed relationship, then yes, we are. Tokusa’s my boyfriend,” Madarao answered as if it had always been that way and Tokusa was beaming like sunshine when Madarao put his arm around his new boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well, finally,” Allen sighed. “I wondered if you two would ever recognize that you loved each other…that is loved each other more than brotherly love.”

The couple received congratulations from everyone and Madarao looked over at his little brother and winked. Madarao was happy and Allen’s heart skipped when he saw the contentment on his brother’s face that he had not seen in a long time.

After dinner they all retired to the living room with beers. They chatted a while when the discussion finally came around about Allen’s identity. They expressed their feeling about it and then all discussed different scenarios. It all came back that Allen would have to come out from under his mask. With Kanda and Allen’s public announcement as boyfriends, and the photos taken when they attended the Release Party it had tipped a few people off from Kanda’s home town that knew him. Tyki’s death had just cinched it because he had been in town looking for Allen.

They had a month before the tour began and it was better to do this immediately. At Rolling Stone magazine the band had dealt with one reporter who had always been truthful and served the band well. He never tried to make something sound more than it was in the many interviews he had done with the band and Allen. So it was no wonder that they decided on Rolling Stone Magazine and their favorite reporter would have the first dibs on the story.

This would become the most famous of interviews for the band; Allen exposing his identity and how it came about by telling the world. Kanda would be by his side throughout the interview. It would of course become public that he was the nephew of multi-billionaire, Neah Walker. Allen Walker, the child-star that started his musical career very young as a concert pianist. Allen’s uncle was beaming that he would be known not only for Allen’s piano concert career but his _Crown Clown_ career as well.

Once all was discussed, planned, and accepted what would be announced, Link called the editor of Rolling Stone magazine to set up the exclusive interview with their reporter, as well as promised the editor a bonus to the story if they kept everything quiet. They didn’t want anyone to know it was being done. Plus Allen wanted to do the interview on Tiedoll’s ranch.

The added bonus would be revealed once their reporter was there. This bonus interview would be the announcement about their short engagement and how the tragic event of his ex-boyfriend spurred them to get married sooner.

Then they wanted to do pictures of the whole band with Allen’s mask on then without a mask. They even wanted to do pictures of Allen’s new family. Link would have some pictures copied of Kanda and Allen’s wedding day. Luckily the reporter had started out as a photographer and would also do all the photos at the ranch.

The editor was ecstatic. He agreed to their terms and promised he would call his reporter after they hung up and have him flown out tonight so no one got wind of the interview ahead of time. Neah nodded to Link to put the man on hold and then muted the phone.

“Tell the editor Allen will send his private jet and it will be at the airport. Disguise his luggage so there is no photo equipment showing. He will wear the black cape with the hood to completely cover himself so no one knows who he is.

“He’s to keep the cape and hood on during the fight and when he exits the plane to a black SUV that will be waiting for him,” Neah explained to Link. Link un-muted the phone and explain word for word to the editor what Neah had told him and the man better do as he was instructed.

Everyone was relieved to know the reporter should arrive around two o’clock in the morning at the airport and be at the ranch by three or so. Everything was set into motion. It wouldn’t be long before everyone would know who the _Crown Clown_ really was.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought before the story comes to an end that readers deserved to know how Madarao and Tokusa relationship was coming along. I hope it was something that interested my readers and was not used as just a filler.  
> Allen is finally going to “come clean” about his identity but I’m sure this won’t hurt the bands image at all. Maybe it will even boost record sales.  
> I thank all my readers for supporting me through this story. Until next time…


	31. The Interview

* * *

_Rolling Stones_ reporter, Daisya Barry, arrived at the ranch around three-thirty in the morning. With the use of Neah Walker’s private jet there hadn’t been any delays. When the jet landed, Barry had a personal escort waiting at the airport to drive him to the ranch—in a limousine.

Daisya managed to get some sleep on the jet but his excitement at meeting the _Crown_ and learning his true identity kept his mind occupied. Once he was settled in the limo, he nodded off to sleep from the steady movement of the car. Before he knew it he was at Tiedoll’s ranch.

The driver opened the door for him and when he unfolded from the back seat it was still dark outside. Daisya looked around him but it was too dark to be able to see the ranch as a whole. He walked to the back of the limo and helped the driver with unloading the trunk. The reporter had brought two large suitcases filled with camera equipment and other items he might need while he was there.

Cross opened the door for them and welcomed Daisya with a hand shake when he entered the house. The smell of rich strong coffee had Daisya’s eyes darting to where the aroma originated from as he removed his cape and laid it over the back of a chair.

“Come in Daisya. Would you like a cup of coffee?” Cross offered noticing the man’s eyes staring at the coffee maker.

“Absolutely,” he exclaimed with a coy smile. He’d been had by Cross because he needed to fuel up on some caffeine to keep him awake. Tiedoll came over and got down another coffee mug for their guest.

“Daisya, this is Froi Tiedoll, Kanda’s father. Tiedoll, _Rolling Stone’s_ reporter, Daisya Barry,” Cross introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Tiedoll said with his warm smile he always sported.

“The same,” Daisya countered. Daisya was dying to meet _Crown’s_ boyfriend, Kanda.

Neah came up to the three men. “Of course, you remember Allen’s uncle, Neah Walker,” Cross said.

“Yes, of course I remember, it’s a pleasure to see you again Mr. Walker,” Daisya replied and shook Neah’s hand and wondered why he was there.

“Thank you Daisya, it’s nice to see you again. I’m sure your boss explained how important it is to keep this quiet until the article is finished and published,” Neah said in his authoritative tone of voice.

“Yes sir he did,” he replied still puzzled as to why it was important to Neah Walker.

The band members were in the living room drinking coffee and nibbling on breakfast snacks when he arrived. The group had gone back to bed after their long discussion and it was settled that _Rolling Stone_ was to do Kanda and Allen’s interview. At least they got some rest before Daisya showed up.

The guys liked Daisya with his bubbly, energetic personality even though he could be slightly rude at times, but who wasn’t? Daisya was a man of average height and had sharp facial features. Usually he wore dark makeup under his eyes that looked like an elongated upside down pyramid as it ended with sharp points. It was markings similar to Alice Cooper when he appeared on stage but without the white makeup; though this morning he wasn’t wearing any makeup.

Daisya looked over at the three band members and waved. Obviously, the back of the white haired man that sat on the couch was the _Crown_ and the long black-haired man that sat next to Crown had to be his boyfriend. The man next to Crown took his mug and got up to get them more coffee.

Allen leaned in and said something to the group before he got up, but Kanda came into the kitchen first and Daisya was taken aback when he saw Kanda and couldn’t take his eyes off the handsome man.

“Christ, the pictures don’t do you justice. You’re gorgeous,” Daisya exclaimed in shock. Then Allen stepped up beside his husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kanda smiled down at Allen and wrapped his arm around Allen’s back.

“Yeah, and he’s all mine,” Allen responded with a gleeful look in his eyes. The reporter gathered his wits about him and took a good look at the _Crown_.

“Well, well, isn’t this a surprise, Allen Walker, the famous young concert pianist,” Daisya said, also taken aback as to who the _Crown Clown_ was. No wonder Neah Walker was there.

Then teasingly added, “I get it Allen, you don’t share, but man you both make a handsome couple and I can’t wait to photograph the both of you together.”

“Allen, you have kept yourself a mystery for years. Now that I know who you are it all makes sense. Are you sure you want to expose who you are to the public? Not that I don’t want to do the story because I do,” Daisya added quickly.

“Yes I do. It’s going to come out eventually and I would rather you do an article about me then some tabloid blowing it all out of proportion,” Allen countered.

“Daisya, let me introduce you to my husband, Yu Kanda, Kanda this is Daisya Barry, reporter for _Rolling Stone Magazine_.”

“Husband?” he questioned startled by the news, a stunned look frozen on his face.

“Yes, that’s your bonus story. Kanda and I are now married,” Allen said Daisya’s face started to thaw from the shock.

Cross refilled Daisya’s coffee mug from a fresh batch Tiedoll just made. “Thanks Cross, I might need something a little stronger after hearing this news.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m getting first dibs on this story,” Daisya said dazed by the opportunity before him.

“We all agreed you were the best man to write the story,” Neah said.

“Let’s go into the living room, it’ll be more comfortable then standing in the kitchen,” Tiedoll offered.

When the reporter walked into the living room he immediately shook hands with the band member’s and Link’s. “Well handsome, which one of these guys are you with?” he asked Lavi.

“He’s my boyfriend, so keep your hands off Daisya. Lavi as you must already know this is Daisya Barry, the reporter, Daisya this is Lavi,” Link introduced his boyfriend and the sparkle in Link’s eyes did not go unnoticed by the reporter. The man was in love.

“Nice to meet you, Lavi,” he said politely. “So Allen, are there any more of these handsome men hanging around the ranch that’s not attached to someone?” Amazing that question gets asked so often.

“Sorry Barry, no can do. Link and I snatched these two up quickly,” Allen replied in a jovial mood.

“Well then, let’s get started with the interview. As you probably remember, Allen I record the interview so I get the details correct. If you say anything that you didn’t mean to say just tell me and I’ll strike it out. That way I’ll remember not to use it. Also, as you know I destroy any recordings I have once I have finished the story. Any questions…Kanda?” Daisya checked to make sure everyone knew what would happen.

“No, I understand” Kanda replied.

“I guess the best place to start would be when I met Tyki Mikk in college after we had just formed the band and how it came to be to keep my identity a secret. It’s not a pleasant story about Tyki and me, so I would appreciate it if you would remember this is very personal information and use it discreetly,” Allen said quietly. The room fell silent at the mention of Tyki Mikk’s name.

“Of course Allen, I don’t want anyone to know what you would like to keep private,” Daisya counter. He immediately picked up on the mood in the room and knew this was not a subject he could joke around with.

So Allen began when the band was formed, and why _Crown_ has ever been exposed. He explained why he had kept his name a secret in the beginning and Allen kept it light about his uncle not wanting him to play rock and roll. Daisya raised an eyebrow in the direction of Neah.

“It’s true, I cut his allowance once I found out about the rock band and I would do it again knowing Tyki broke up with Allen,” Neah retorted not regretting what he did.

“Wow, harsh uncle,” Daisya quipped lightly and winked at Allen. Neah just smiled at the comment.

“Why was your uncle happy about your break up with Tyki? You met your ex-boyfriend after your first gig, didn’t you? What caught your attention to be with him?” Daisya asked.

Allen began with the truth about who Tyki was in his life up until recently.

“In the beginning Tyki was the perfect gentleman. He was fun to be with and he was very loving towards me. Once I had fallen for him then things slowly started to change,” Allen replied solemnly.

Kanda took his husband’s hand and held it throughout the whole painful explanation about Tyki and the changes that slowly unveiled themselves as time went by living with the man who supposedly loved him. Daisya stomach turned sour upon hearing about the abuse Tyki had put Allen through. Then listened to how the man had tormented Allen’s life after college when the band became famous.

“At the time Tyki only knew that I was a famous concert pianist, and hounded me to come back to him and he never stopped trying. He felt he desired money from my piano concerts because we had been together and the constant demands for money never seemed to stop.

“A few months ago, Tyki found out I was the _Crown_ and not only did he ask for more money, but the threatening notes accompanied the white orchids Tyki always sent me. He always knew where I was and sent those bouquets constantly.

“I’m surprised he never exposed me when he first found out, but maybe it was because he was trying to get me to go back to him knowing I had money,” Allen explained.

“Was it Tyki who caused you to go into hiding recently?”

“Yes. Cross knew Tiedoll and arranged for Link and I to hide out here so I could finish the album and to be hidden from Tyki. As I said, things became much more dangerous than it had been in the past.”

“Is that where you met Kanda?” Daisya inquired.

“No, I had met Kanda before that. It was here we were reunited,” he replied.

“Tell me more about how you two met.”

Allen looked at Kanda and started to explain how they met at _Steadman’s Club_ after his concert.

“Allen was a lone dancer that caught my eye and his dancing called out to me, seducing me…”

“I had my eyes closed, but I felt Kanda’s presences in front of me and when I opened them there stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen,” Allen interjected before Kanda finished his sentence.

“I asked him if I may dance with him and when we did…we just synced with each other. It was sexy and erotic…”

“That’s when Kanda asked if I was with Link and I said no, and we ended up in Kanda’s hotel room…”

“It was there that things “clicked” between us and it was as if we had done this before…” Kanda injected.

“Yeah, it was the strangest feeling, but it was like we already knew each other,” Allen said still looking lovingly into Kanda’s eyes.

“After that night we thought we would never see each other again,” Kanda added.

“No one has every struck me like Kanda and I couldn’t stop thinking about him…”

“Nor could I about Allen,” Kanda finished.

Daisya was caught up in the wonderful love story how the two had met that it was a good thing he was recording the interview.

“So, you two were reunited when Allen came to the ranch?” Daisya asked.

“Yes, and what a reunion it was. It’s hard to explain, but for me it was like I had to have Allen in my life. Everything about him drew me closer,” Kanda said.

“Same with me; I couldn’t seem to get enough of him and we became boyfriend’s and shortly after Kanda asked me to married him,” the softness and adoration shone in Allen’s eyes as well as Kanda’s.

“Yeah, and he said ‘yes’,” Kanda said and leaned in and kissed Allen. Daisya was once again caught up in their alluring love for each other. A love he didn’t believe existed in this world, but here it was, evidence that there was such a thing.

“Wow, that’s an incredibly romantic story,” Daisya straggled with a block in his throat that made his voice sound funny. The room was quiet as the enchanted mood had everyone’s attention.

“It wasn’t a very long engagement, why the sudden rush to marry?” Daisya asked.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other again, but Daisya couldn’t put a name to the eye contact they were sharing.

“Well, first Kanda got shot by his neighbor who was rustling his cattle,” Allen started and the two explained what had happened up to Kanda asking Cross for Allen’s hand in marriage.

“Even then we were going to wait and get married after the tour was over,” Allen looked at Daisya, “but when Tyki tried to kill me, Kanda and Cross rushed in front of me to protect me from the bullets. Cross was shot and Kanda could have been killed.

“When we went back to the hotel room after, the reality set in that either one of us could have been killed that night. We would never have had the chance to marry and start our life together. It was a mutual decision, why wait to marry when we could start now,” Allen acknowledged. “And we are very happy we did, right Kanda?”

“Yes my love, you’re right,” Kanda quietly replied remembering the night he could have lost Allen.

“You two make a perfect couple, not just in appearance but in heart too.” Daisya was astounded by the love that radiated from the young couple and they were so adorable.

“Tell me Allen, do you think your fans will be disappointed when they find out that you are the famous young concert pianist?”

“Not in the least, I believe our fans will weather this even after all is said and done with our interview. And I’m sure they will love Kanda too,” Allen responded sincerely.

“Thank you, Allen and Kanda for this incredible interview and I wish you all the happiness in the world,” he said.

“You’re welcome, Daisya,” Allen replied.

“Yes, and I thank you in advance to write Allen’s account of his past with discretion,” Kanda added.

“You can count on me, Kanda. How about some pictures to go with the article,” Daisya inquired.

Daisya got up and went to his suitcases and brought over the camera equipment that he wanted to use. The atmosphere had change to a more jovial mood and everyone was talking and joking with each other as Daisya shot different poses of Allen and Kanda and then the band as a whole.

Tiedoll brought out a fresh coffee cake that had been cut into sections and a pot of fresh coffee and sat them on the coffee table. Allen and Kanda were talking with each other and kissed and Daisya caught the intimate moment the two shared.

The reporter took candid pictures of the others in the room standing and sitting eating coffee cake and drinking coffee. He even got a lucky shot of Madarao feeding Tokusa coffee cake that he pushed into his mouth and Madarao laughed as Tokusa giggled trying not to lose any of the cake in his mouth. No one has ever gotten a photo of Madarao smiling let alone laughing.

It became obvious that Cross and Tiedoll were a couple when Cross sat in the big overstuffed chair and Tiedoll sat on the armrest and put his arm around Cross’s shoulders. Then he wondered if Madarao and Tokusa was a couple. They seemed closer to each other than Daisya had remembered in the past.

Link and Lavi were definitely a couple as Link had said. He wondered if they even realized that they loved each other for it shone brightly in their eyes when they looked at one another. Lavi was a handsome man when his wild red hair that seemed to match nicely with Link’s blond hair.

Yes, this group was more than a band they were all a happy family which included Link and Lavi, Neah, Cross and Tiedoll. Daisya envied the closeness they all shared, but most of all he wished he would someday find a person who would love him as much as Allen and Kanda loved each other. They were a spectacular couple over all the others.   

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No comments today...we'll meet next time...


	32. Trailval of Love

* * *

The last few weeks before they would leave on tour, wasn’t as bad as everyone had anticipated. The interview about Allen’s identity, the truth about who Tyki was in his life and Kanda and Allen’s marriage was phenomenal news to the entertainment world.

The public went wild about it and their newest album practically went straight to platinum overnight. The next day after the _Rolling Stone_ reporter left, Cross and Neah had synced an interview with the Los Angeles Police Department’s lead detective in the fatal shooting of Tyki Mikk. Neah asked the detective if he could wait a while longer before the department released the information about the identities of who was involved. He wanted enough time until Allen’s story had been published by _Rolling Stone Magazine_.

The detective said he would have to ask his superior first, so Neah told him he would make the call personally. When Neah contacted the captain he explained the situation. Neah called someone in the police department and it was immediately agreed the identities could be withheld for a while longer. Allen didn’t want to think about who his uncle knew in the LA’s police department to be able to pull that one off. So when Allen’s story hit the public magazine racks, the LAPD released their information the same day in a news conference. It all worked out perfectly.

Allen’s uncle stayed the whole week with them at the ranch and he got to know Tiedoll, Kanda and Allen’s friends better. Neah had not realized his nephew had such a loyal group of people who surrounded his nephew which put his mind at ease after everything that had happened.

He also grew to like Kanda more with each passing day. The two would go out riding together—alone. This gave Kanda the chance to show Neah the whole of Tiedoll’s ranch and the land his father owned. Neah was impressed by what the two had done to build the ranch up from scratch to where they were today. He was also impressed with Lavi and his other two ranch hands that work hard for the family.

During these private times together Neah asked Allen’s husband any questions he had about the young rancher. Kanda wasn’t ashamed and told Allen’s uncle whatever he wanted to know from his personal background, to his love life, to the troubles the family has had with rustlers and the bigot Rouvelier who lived next door. Neah was highly satisfied with the young man as his nephew’s husband more than he had thought possible. The man had a strong backbone, the totally opposite of Tyki.

Allen was sad when Neah had to leave at the end of the first week for a business trip, but he told Allen he would do his best to be at the concert, but no promises. Neah never made promises because with his life, promises could be easily broken but never on purpose. The other band members also left at the end of the first week to go back and pack for the tour. They would all meet back in LA later.

At the ranch, Timothy would be leaving soon to go back to college and that would leave only Noise at the ranch. For this year it didn’t seem plausible to keep the ranch running, so Allen and Kanda offered Noise to come to the estate to live and work on Allen’s ranch until the families knew what they wanted to do with the ranch. Noise didn’t have any family except for Kanda and Tiedoll, so he was more than happy to make the change.

Allen and Kanda didn’t have to do much, Cross and Tiedoll took over of all the arrangements for the horses to be trailer back to the estate as well as the cattle. All of the ranches cattle, in the area, had been branded with the ranches emblem so if they strayed they were easily identifiable as to which ranch the cattle belonged to. Noise would be a big help in taking care of the extra animals being shipped to Allen and Kanda’s estate. Wow, did that have a strange ring to it, Kanda living on an estate.

Kanda sat in the office reviewing some paperwork and watched his father’s enthusiasm as the two lover’s worked together and with Lavi, who helped with the details in moving their livestock to the estate. Lavi didn’t seem excited about the transition and Kanda wasn’t sure why that was. He would make a point to talk with his husband about Lavi’s demeanor and if Link acted any differently around him.

Kanda stepped out of the office and called his husband on the cell phone to approach the subject of Lavi’s behavior. Allen had to confess that Link had been acting strange and uncomfortable also. The best thing to do was for them, together, have a conversation with Link to find out what issues were bothering him. The newlyweds felt they may already know what the problem may be.

Link came to the front door, knocked then stepped inside. He was looking for Lavi who had asked him to come over to the house.

“Hello Kanda,” Link greeted Allen’s husband who was in the kitchen refilling his coffee mug and grabbing a snack out of the refrigerator. “Lavi asked me to come over. Do you know where he is?”

“Hi Link, Lavi’s in the study with Cross and Tiedoll,” Kanda replied. He wanted to ask Link about what was bothering Lavi but thought better of it.

“Thanks,” and Link headed for the study just as Lavi came out to greet him. Kanda went back scouring the refrigerator for something to eat.

Kanda made himself a sandwich and before he turned around after hearing rapid footsteps coming out to the kitchen, he heard the screen door slam shut. He looked out the window and saw Link hurrying away from the house back to the cabin. Then Lavi rushed by Kanda with a quick “see you later”. Kanda swore his friend had tears in his deep green eye when he choked out he would be back later.

Lavi left hastily to get to his truck and got into the cab slamming the door loudly behind him. The truck’s engine roared to life the moment the cab door shut. Lavi threw it into reverse and back up quickly before he dropped it into drive and tore out of the driveway leaving billows of dust in his wake.

Kanda had dropped his sandwich on his plate and had scurried after his friend but Lavi wouldn’t stop or he just didn’t hear him. He stood on the front porch bewildered when Cross came out shortly after and stood beside him.

“What the hell happen?” Kanda asked Cross bewildered by the ado.

“I’m not sure, Kanda. Froi and I were discussing if he wanted any furniture to be moved with him when he thought maybe Noise would want some of it, but then remembered Noise would be staying in the ranch house with the other guys.

“When Link arrived Lavi took him into your bedroom. Next thing we know they both came out upset and headed to the front door then we heard the screen door slam.” Tiedoll had joined them on the porch while Cross explained what they had seen.

“I’ll talk with Moyashi to see if he knows what’s going on,” Kanda replied now concerned with what had happened between the couple as he stared down the driveway where the truck had gone from sight.

Yes, he had seen Link rush to the cabin before Lavi’s clipped goodbye and took off. Cross nodded for Kanda to look across the way and Kanda saw his husband urgently strutting towards him then hastened his steps when he neared the house. Kanda and Cross couldn’t help noticed Allen’s sunken brow of worry and the pain in his watery gaze.

“What happened, Kanda?” Allen asked urgently with a twist of demand and hurt to his voice. His husband was blurred by his watery eyes. Kanda and Cross repeated what they knew and asked if Link was alright.

“Hell no, Link’s always composed not matter what the situation, but when he came through the front door he was in tears. When I asked him what was wrong he broke down and rushed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.” Allen informed his husband distressed over his friend’s anguish. Kanda looked at Cross. Kanda took Allen’s hand.

“Come on sweetie. We’ll go back to the cabin and talk to Link. But first maybe we should give Link a little more time before we talk with him to find out what happened,” Kanda advised as they walked the distance to their cabin. When they reach the front porch they ascended the steps and sat down on the swing. Kanda put his arm around Allen’s shoulders and Allen leaned against him.

“I have no idea what had upset Link, but if Lavi was too, then one of them said something hurtful,” Allen said. “Do you think they broke up?”

“That would make sense with how distraught both of them were. Moyashi, I was also thinking we invited Noise to come to the estate to live until we figure out what Tiedoll wants to do with the ranch. Plus, we told Timothy he was welcomed to stay at the estate during school breaks and the summers. We just _assumed_ Lavi would go with us too, but we didn’t actually invite him,” Kanda said as he pondered his own words.

“Oh my god Kanda, of course, that’s it! Here we are making plans for moving and we never actually invited Lavi. Link would never ask Lavi without my approval first. Link’s never been one to ask for anything from me and he has a room in the house. Shit, why didn’t I think of that,” Allen degraded himself for being such an idiot not to have talked to Link about this when he had a boyfriend in the mix.

“First of all, neither of us knew how deeply the two cared for each other, or that they may even be in love with one another. So here’s my suggestion. We’ll find out from Link where they stand as a couple, okay. If you don’t mind we could offer that Lavi and Link could stay at the ranch in the other field for now if they didn’t want to stay in the house,” Kanda said softly to his lover.

“Honey, that’s a wonderful idea! And if Noise didn’t want to be around a lot of ranch hands he could take care of the ranch’s animals over there, or better yet, why not put your herd over there.

“Plus Kanda, Sam’s wanted to retire and move to where his daughter lives to be closer to his grandchildren. Lavi and Link could have that house and he could take over as the new ranch manager…of course you would be the ‘big boss’,” Allen exclaimed with a smirk.

“Oh, the big boss, eh? I thought I was already the big boss,” he teased and kissed his husband’s delicious lips. “You’re a wonderful, thoughtful person, Moyashi. Let’s go talk to Link.”

They went inside and Allen rapped on his friend’s bedroom door. Both heard muffled sobs from within. “Link, please talk to Kanda and I about what happened,” Allen encouraged.

The door knob turned and opened a crack. “I don’t want you to see me like this,” his friend’s voice cracked from crying and he sniffled.

“Honey, you have always been there for me, please let me be there for you,” Allen pleaded.

The door opened wider. Link dropped his hand from the door knob and turned his back to them. His head hung to his chest and Link wiped at the tears on his face with the back of his hand. Allen went immediately to him and laid his head against Link’s warm back and wrapped his arms around him. Kanda handed Link a wad of tissues and heard a whispered thank you. Allen mouthed to Kanda he was going to lay down with him. Kanda understood and moved back and sat in a chair in the corner.

“Come, lay down with me. Let me hold you and tell me what’s happening between you and Lavi,” Allen probed gently. Link obeyed. He didn’t look at Kanda, he lay down with Allen who gathered him into his arms and he cuddled up to him. Link sighed heavily.

“He broke up with me,” Link’s voice choked a knot in his throat as tears welled again in his beautiful blue eyes.

“Ah, honey. Why would he do that? Doesn’t he care about you?” Allen prompted and glanced over to Kanda where he had taken a seat and he rubbed Link’s arm in comfort.

“He loves me.”

“Then why? Do you not love him?”

“Yes, I do love him, but he felt it was better to end us. He felt long distance romances never work out.” Link managed to tell his friend. Allen looked quickly over to Kanda, just what they had suspected.

“This is my entire fault, Link. Kanda and I never thought to formally invite Lavi to live with us at the estate. Kanda said he’s a prideful man and would not just assume his was invited to live with us, and I never thought to tell you to ask him,” Allen explained to Link.

Link pulled away from Allen and looked into his friend’s eyes for any sign of falseness to his words. “You mean that? Lavi could come live with us?” Link asked breathless a glitter of hope twinkled in his blue eyes.

“Yeah honey. Kanda and I have already discussed it, haven’t we sweetheart,” Allen asked and waved Kanda over to the bed. Kanda got up and moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, we have and I’ll let Allen tell you what we talked about,” Kanda said gently and gave Link a warm smile and a pat on the arm. “Allen, why don’t you talk to Link and I’ll call Lavi to pack his bags.”

Allen explained to Link about the options he and Kanda had talked about and Kanda stepped out of the bedroom and called Lavi.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Kanda,” Lavi’s nasal voice answered the call. He’d been crying.

“Well you’re gonna. We have a very distraught man on our hands over here at the ranch—something that happened because of Allen and my lack of awareness. All I can say right now is you better be packing up everything you want to bring with you because you are moving with us to the estate,” Kanda ordered.

“What?”

“Get your ass back here and make-up with the person you are in love with, immediately,” Kanda ordered and heard the truck door slam and Lavi’s truck engine turned over in the background.

“I’ll explain everything when you get here then the two of you can decide what you want to do.”

“I’m on my way! Kanda, thanks man, I love you,” and Lavi rung off and drove as fast as he could safely back to the ranch.

Lavi was in his truck and at the ranch within fifteen minutes and slammed his brakes on in front of the ranch house to park. Lavi just about fell out of his truck he was in such a hurry to get over to the cabin. It seemed his feet barely touched the stairs as he bounded up and swung open the door.

“About time you got here,” Kanda smirked.

“Where is he?” Lavi asked urgently.

“He’s in his bedroom. Allen and I need to go over to the ranch house, so come over when the two of you have worked everything out,” Kanda countered.

Lavi immediately headed for Link’s bedroom. When he opened the door Link lay on the bed with Allen’s arms wrapped around him. They both looked up and saw an anxious Lavi standing in the doorway.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Kanda and I will be over at the ranch house if you need anything,” Allen said quietly to Link and kissed him on the cheek before he rolled off the bed. Lavi came to Link’s side and knelt on the floor. Allen gently closed the door and met Kanda in the living room.

“Are they alright?” Kanda inquired.

“We’ll see, let’s go over to the house to get out of their way,” Allen suggested and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and Kanda embraced him in a warm kiss before they headed over to the main house.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Lavi and Link talked.

“If it’s alright with you, Link, Kanda said I could come live on the estate with you. I would love to if you’ll have me. I’m sorry about earlier, but they hadn’t asked and I could not just assume I was invited, honey,” Lavi confessed.

“Yes, I want you to come live with me, and yes I want you in my life. I have never cared about anyone like I do you let alone love you as deeply as my heart feels. And I too could not assume that I could ask you to come with me without Allen saying that you were welcomed. We are very lucky to have them as best friends,” Link explained his eyes beseeching forgiveness.

“Move over, honey,” Lavi said and climbed onto the bed to lie beside his lover.

Lavi pulled Link into his arms and gave him a warm kiss that deepened with a moan from Link and Lavi threw his leg over Link’s legs to get closer then lips slid apart.

“I love you, Link Howard,” Lavi said quietly, “with all my heart.”

“As I love you, Lavi Bookman,” Link replied, “with all my heart.” With that said, they went back to deep fervent kisses that led to hot passionate lovemaking.

In the meantime, Tiedoll and Cross finished up the last of the details to move the livestock to California. Cross had just gotten off the phone with a farm animal moving company when Allen and Kanda walked into the office.

“So, what’s going on with Link and Lavi? Did everything get straighten out between them?” Cross asked.

“Yes,” Allen replied, “it was an unfortunate overlook on my part by not letting Link know he could invite Lavi to come live with us.”

“Would they stay in Link’s room?” Cross inquired as Tiedoll moved to stand beside his lover.

“Kanda and I talked about that and decided they could stay there or in my house for now. Sam’s retiring soon and I thought Lavi could take over managing the ranch part with Kanda of course as the big boss,” Allen could not help but smile and shifted his eyes to look at his husband. Kanda gave him a sideways glance and slipped his arm around his waist and squeezed him close.

“Then they could take Sam’s house,” Allen finished with a giggle. Kanda had slipped his hand up under Allen’s shirt and tickled his side. Allen tried to wiggle discreetly to get away.

“You two…” Cross started and left it at that.

“Come on Froi, let’s make some lunch,” Cross said and took Tiedoll’s hand.

When they got to the door Tiedoll turned around. “I suppose Lavi and Link wouldn’t be ready for lunch yet,” he said jokingly. Kanda was still amazed when he saw his father this happy. It had been years and he owed his father’s happiness to Cross.

“No, I’m sure they’ll both be tied up for quite awhile,” Allen snickered and Kanda whipped Allen around to face him. Tiedoll and Cross closed the door and quickly headed for the kitchen to give them their privacy.

“Maybe that’s something we should do after lunch,” Kanda said in jest than kissed Allen.

“Mmm sweetheart, I love the way you think. I’ll eat fast,” Allen countered and his husband drew him in for a deep passionate kiss then pulled away. Kanda’s semi-hard bugle rubbed against Allen’s.

“My Moyashi, I promise there’ll be more of that when we get back to the cabin,” Kanda quietly informed his lover.

“Lead the way, loverboy” Allen whispered seductively. Kanda took Allen’s hand and they headed to the kitchen for a quick lunch.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’re getting closer to the end and I’ll be sad to not be writing about our adorable couple in this story. Though I have been asked for a sequel by a reader on fanfiction and I will give it some thought. Until next time…


	33. Goin’ Home

* * *

A week later, Kanda, Allen and Link readied to leave the ranch to go home and pack for the tour. Lavi’s truck was parked out front of Tiedoll’s house full of his belongings to move to California.

Two more semi trucks pulled into the driveway; the first one had left earlier that morning with the horses and the two that just pulled in were for the cattle. Sam had been notified that the horses’ arrival should follow in a couple of days or so. Allen asked his foreman to board them in the big barn’s unused stalls for now.

The trucks that would haul the cattle were scheduled to leave later that day. Lavi and Noise would accompany the convoy to ensure the animal’s arrived safely. With such a long trip, Lavi wanted to be with the animals to make sure they were not injured by stranger’s negligence. The men that were hired to do the job didn’t have a vested interest in the cattle, or if they did, it would be minimal.

Cross and Tiedoll would leave later with Kanda’s truck dragging a large U-haul behind it with Tiedoll’s and Kanda’s personal possessions. Cross and Tiedoll would stay behind after everyone was gone to button up the ranch for whatever duration it would be inhabited. They decided to have two security men stay behind for their protection while two other guards would go with Lavi in case of any trouble—not that they were expecting any. The last two guards would accompany the threesome back to California.

Kanda, Allen and Link had finished packing and their baggage had been loaded into the trunk of the limousine ready to leave for the airport. Their two security men were in the front seat of the limo waiting and a big black SUV was behind them with two other security guards. In the back of Cross’s mind he did not want to take any chances with Allen and Kanda’s safety.

The six of them were standing outside the vehicle saying good-bye when a large cloud of dust billowed up from behind a familiar vehicle, the sheriff’s. He pulled up near the limo, got out and walked the short distance to the group.

“Good morning,” he greeted with his fingers on the brim of his hat and tilted his head down slightly in a nod. Cross looked at the man suspiciously.

“What can we do for you this morning, Sheriff Lee,” Kanda asked as he put a protective arm around Allen’s waist. Lavi did the same with Link. It seemed strange to have a sheriff, which is known as a symbol of protection that no one in the group fully trusted.

“I wanted to come out to give Kanda and Allen my congratulations on their marriage. That was quite the article in that entertainment magazine. Who would have guessed you were so famous Allen,” he commented as his eyes scanned up and down Allen’s body scandalously. It didn’t seem to matter that Allen was married to Kanda.

“You are one lucky man, Kanda.” Nothing fazed the sheriff if he wanted to get an eye full of some gorgeous man’s body.

“Thank you sheriff, but we were ready to leave,” Kanda retorted sourly.

“So Tiedoll, are you moving everything and selling the ranch?” He asked ignoring Kanda’s comment and looked around at the activity surrounding him.

“I haven’t decided, sheriff. We’re closing up for now. I couldn’t find enough trustful ranch hands around here so I am taking mine with me,” Tiedoll explained, though heaven knows why he bothered.

The sheriff whistled in amazement. “You must have one big chunk of land to bring all your cattle and horses with you.”

“It’s none of your goddamn business, sheriff what Tiedoll does with his herds or horses,” Cross groused. For some reason he just didn’t like the guy. Part of it may be the way the sheriff looked over his son’s body with hungry, lustful eyes which certainly didn’t help his popularity.

“You’re right, Mister…?” Sheriff Lee shifted his eyes to the tall redhead.

“Cross. Now, like Kanda said, they were about to leave before you showed up. They need to get to the airport or they’ll be late for their flight,” Cross said disdainfully and moved just slightly in front of Tiedoll as if _his_ lover needed protection. The Sheriff just had a knack about him that incited a man’s natural protectiveness over what was his.

“All righty than, nice to meet you Mr. Cross and the three of you have a safe trip,” the sheriff conceded with a long gaze at Link. _God he was gorgeous too. Those two have all the luck_ , Komui thought. Lavi tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s waist possessively. _Damn Sheriff_ , Lavi thought.

“When you’re gone, Tiedoll, I’ll check in on the place once in-a-while to make sure no one’s been around…that’s if it’s alright with you,” the sheriff offered.

“That would be very nice of you sheriff, thank you,” Tiedoll replied as calmly as he could though gritted teeth. He just wanted the man gone so they could finish up what needed to be done and leave. He hadn’t realized how ready he was to be gone from this small town.

The sheriff said goodbye as he walked to his truck and got inside and waved as he left. Everyone was relieved to see him go and the three once again said their goodbyes with Lavi and Link sharing a deep passionate kiss in front of everyone. That’s the sort of thing that happens a lot when you’re in love. You don’t care who saw you kissing.

The three piled into the limo and pulled away from Cross and Tiedoll with the black SUV following right behind them as they drove off for the airport. Allen snuggled up close to Kanda and put his arm through his husband’s. Link smiled at the newlyweds. The love just radiated off the both of them and he wondered if it did the same with Lavi and him. Link sighed. He could relax now, knowing that Lavi would be moving out with him and he would see him soon.

The two vehicles made its way to the airport with no problems. They drove directly over to the hangers for private airplanes and Neah’s old jet. It was a smaller airport with a limited number of employees. They were lucky when two men came out and helped remove the luggage from the limo and loaded them into the belly of the jet. They stared at the young couple as if they were trying to figure out if they knew them or not, but never asked.

After everything was loaded and locked up, the two security men that drove the limo boarded with Allen’s group while the other two stayed around until everyone was safely on the jet and it had taken off. Then one man drove the limo while the other drove the SUV back to the ranch.

There was only a week before the band had to fly to Sydney, Australia for the first concert of this year’s big tour. Kanda was excited about the whole adventure as he thought about it and leaned back in the seat buckled in safely. He had never been to Europe or any of the other continents except Japan. But this was far more exciting, because he would be traveling with the famous _Crown Clown_ band and his new husband. Who would have guessed a year ago he would be married to his favorite rock star.

Back at the ranch, Lavi intended to leave by early afternoon, which Tiedoll, Cross, Kanda and he had projected that the cattle would be ready to roll. But by the time all the cattle had been checked and rechecked for any injuries that were tended to before they were loaded into the tractor trailers; and the head count was accurate, with no missing cattle, they were close to leaving in the early evening hours. Noise brought the few remaining cattle into the trailers to prepare them for traveling.

With the last of the cattle being taken care of, Lavi took a minute to text Link.

 _Hey, how’s my favorite boyfriend and how was your flight?_ A moment went by when the reply binged.

_Hey back, I better be your ONLY boyfriend! And it was a boring flight without you to talk with. I miss you already. Have you left the ranch yet?_

_No, but I should be on the road within half-an-hour. I miss you too. It looks like Cross and Tiedoll will be ready to leave at the same time. Though, they will get there before me. I hope to be home before you leave for the tour, because it will be a long time before I’ll get to see you again._

_You better be here before I leave. Make sure you keep them truckin’…I guess that’s the term they use. I like the sound of you coming “home”. We’ll be all packed by the time you get here and the equipment had been shipped over this past weekend. Sorry Lavi, I have to cut this short, Allen and the guys want me and duty calls. Bye sweetheart, I love you and come home safely. Big XXOOXX_

_Will do, honey. I love you too…see you soon._ _Same back at you._

Lavi sighed heavily as he sent the last of his text message and couldn’t believe how much he missed Link. What was it going to be like when he was gone for months? Nothing he wanted to think about right now.

“Lavi,” Cross called out breaking into his solemn thoughts.

“Coming,” he replied and shut his phone and tucked it into his shirt pocket as he walked over to where a group of men stood with Tiedoll and Cross.

“They are ready to leave. How are the boys doing? I figured you just rung off with Link if the look on your face is any indication,” Cross said quietly. The sadness that he saw in Lavi’s green eye a moment ago as he approached was familiar to him. He looked like Cross had felt when he missed Tiedoll all those years.

“They’re doing fine,” was all Lavi could say at the moment, his throat was dry and he fought back the feelings of missing Link that choked him. Cross patted him on the shoulder, a show of understanding.

“Tiedoll and I will be leaving at the same time as you and the semis. We’ll get there before you do, so I’ll see you when you arrive home.”

 _Gosh, that word “home” sounds nicer each time anyone mentions it_ , Lavi happily thought. He was going to have a real home again.

The drivers had their instructions and got into the trucks and started their engines. Cross and Tiedoll hugged Lavi and wished him a safe journey home then Lavi and Noise got into his truck and followed the tractor trailers out of the driveway with security behind them. He was going to miss the ranch, but not the town of narrow-minded people. He looked forward to his life with his new love; maybe they would get married if Link would have him in the near future. He would see how things went.

On the road they didn’t run into any problems except losing a little time at an open weigh station and luckily they hadn’t had any other incidences to cause further delay. Lavi had texted and talked with Link every day and night. He was cutting it close getting there and his stomach did loops, it wouldn’t be until tomorrow morning before he would arrive with their load and it was the day Link would be leaving for Australia. They would have no time to be together only to say goodbye again.

Link couldn’t sleep the night before Lavi was to arrive home; he missed him so much his heart ached. Now he really knew how Allen felt when Kanda and he had been separated for weeks because the days had dragged on for him while he waited for Lavi’s arrival, even with all the work that needed to be done before they left. But Cross and Allen had surprised him with a gift he was so thankful for. Lavi just had to arrive before they left.

The next morning they had all finished breakfast and Link received a phone call from Lavi.

“Lavi’s almost here, within the next ten minutes he should be arriving, just in time before we have to leave for the airport,” Link told everyone and his heart pounded hard in his chest. Just a few more minutes he’ll be able to hug that firm body again and kiss those plump lips.

They were all standing in the driveway as Cross and Tiedoll finished loading the last of their luggage into the third SUV that sat in the driveway. Once everything was loaded it was sent to the airport to Allen’s private jet. His uncle had given it to Allen for the bands use, but titled it in Allen and Kanda’s name as an extra wedding gift, as if the estate wasn’t enough. It gave Neah the opportunity to buy himself a new one but a little smaller.

Kanda was still adjusting to the fact his husband was extremely wealthy and was also the nephew of a very rich man who could afford these extravagant gifts. As Lavi promised the tractor trailers arrived in time before they all left for the airport. Lavi had kept in contact with Kanda as well as Link along the route to the estate. The semi’s rolled into the lower driveway with Lavi’s truck and security behind them. The horses had arrived the night before.

The minute Lavi got out of his truck, Sam told him to go straight up to the house that they were waiting for him. He would take care of the cattle, not to worry and get going.

“Go, Lavi, I will help with the cattle and Sam will show me were to settle in,” Noise urged his friend to leave to go to his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Noise, I owe you man.” Lavi jumped into his truck, the engine roared and his tires even spun on the gravel he was so excited to get to Link.

When Lavi pulled his dusty truck into the driveway, the five of them were standing around the remaining SUV’s. At least he would get a chance to say goodbye to Link before he left for months. He was really going to miss his partner. Cross and Tiedoll were only going over for the opening concert than they planned to take their time coming back for an extended vacation.

Everyone watched as Lavi parked his truck and hopped out rushing to meet Link who rushed over to him. Link wrapped his arms around Lavi’s neck and kissed him hard as if it had been months instead of days since they had seen each other. Allen and Kanda looked at each other with a smirk on their faces. Cross walked over to Lavi’s vehicle and opened the back door to the truck and pulled Lavi’s two suitcases out. He took them back to the SUV and threw them into the back.

“You two need to stop kissing so we can make it to the airport to meet the rest of the band. You can always pick it back up in the back seat,” Cross hollered over at the two lovers. Lavi jerk his head back from his kiss and his mouth hung open at what he thought he heard Cross say. Link grabbed Lavi’s hand and pulled him towards the vehicles.

“What did you say?” he asked shocked.

“Just get into the fuckin’ car, Lavi, or we’ll be late,” Kanda countered. “You are going with us, idiot. Did you think we would leave you behind?” Lavi didn’t question anything and jumped into the backseat with Link as Cross and Tiedoll climbed into the front. They were on their way to the airport.

“The way Link moped about the house missing you; it was a no-brainer to all of us that you had to go with us. We should have thought of it before hand, but once again with all the chaos at the ranch it was another over sight on Allen’s and my part,” Kanda explained hoping Lavi heard him with his tongue down Link’s throat.

He received a groan which probably wasn’t for his benefit. Allen took Kanda’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Sweetheart, I believe Lavi is too tongue tied to answer you,” Allen giggled at his own little joke.

“God I love you,” Kanda said because Allen was just too adorable when he said that.

When they arrived at the airport the other band members were already on the jet waiting. Lenalee was not among them, because she had flown ahead to check-in on a new salon she had just opened up in Sydney a month ago.

Allen and Kanda emerged from the car with their matching cowboy hats drawn down in front and matching mirrored sunglasses. Lavi and Link got out and when Lavi turned he saw his friend and husband as look alike. Lavi and Link approached their friends and Lavi sported a huge smile.

“Shit Kanda, you and Allen make a sexy pair with the matching sunglasses and cowboy hats. Sort of like models,” Lavi teased his friends. Kanda rolled his eyes behind his shades and shook his head—the things Lavi said.

They boarded the jet and greeted the others as they made their way to their seats and buckled in. The pilot came back to make sure everyone was ready and grinned at Allen and Kanda.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Kanda on your marriage,” the pilot cordial said, and winked at the two newlyweds. The use of Mr. and Mr. wasn’t what had taken them by surprise it was the usage of Kanda’s last name. Neither of them had even considered what their last names would be, and this caught Cross’s attention too. No one thought about what Allen would take for a name once he married Kanda.

“Thank you,” they replied together and the pilot returned to the front.

“We never thought about what your name would be once you married Kanda,” Cross said across the aisle. “Technically you should be called Allen Walker because that’s your stage name,” his guardian said thoughtfully. Everyone was quiet for a moment then Madarao spoke up.

“Why not keep both stage names, _Crown_ for the band and Allen Walker for the limelight in your piano concerts, than you could take a combination of the two names like Allen Walker-Kanda. Women do it all the time, but things would be addressed formally as Mr. and Mr. Kanda like the pilot said,” Madarao suggested.

Kanda and Allen looked at one another. Kanda leaned in and whispered into Allen’s ear. “That sounds fine to me. I would love it if you would take my last name even if in combination. I totally understand with the popularity of your stage names that they should not be changed.” Allen eyes glisten. The unselfishness of his husband always astounded him.

“I agree,” Allen returned with a whisper. “Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I do you know, love you.”

“Sweetie, you have, at least five times just this morning. I love you too,” he replied and touched his lips to Allen’s.

“Madarao, that’s perfect, problem solved,” Cross said loudly after he heard Allen and Kanda agree to what Madarao proposed. Applause broke out and hoots and shouts were called out with their married name good-naturedly. Once everyone had calmed down, the rest of the flight was quiet after most of the group fell asleep.

“Why don’t you get some sleep, Allen Walker-Kanda,” Kanda whispered in Allen’s ear and they shared a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one should be longer. Maybe unconsciously I just don’t want the story to end? Anyway, your all the best fan/readers and a huge thank you for all your support!


	34. Whispers in Darkness

* * *

The long flight to Sydney would have made Allen antsy if it wasn’t for Kanda. Between their much needed sleep, their make-out sessions and the multiple trips to the bathroom together, proved to keep him in great spirits as well as his husband’s.

The cabin had been quiet until two o’clock in the morning, Sydney time, when the pilot’s voice spoke loudly over the speakers and woke everyone to fasten their seat belts for landing.

The aircraft floated earthward. Soon, the jet engines started to whine on descent, protesting being forced downward and its screams increased when it landed on the runway as the pilot braked to slow their speed and pulled back on the throttle; then taxied happily over to a private hanger for the group to disembark. Two limousines waited for their arrival.

Tokusa was anxious to get outside for some fresh air and bounced on his toes feeling hyper as they exited. Once his feet hit solid ground he couldn’t stop springing up and down on his toes and Madarao placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder to simmer him down. One would think by Tokusa’s stripling behavior that he was much younger than Madarao instead of a year apart. When Tokusa didn’t quiet down, Madarao pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed him deeply which settled Tokusa down immediately with a dreamy look on his face when they came up for air.

As a courtesy, customs came to the hanger and greeted the group and did their security checks while their luggage was removed from the compartment underneath the jet and placed into the trunks of the two limousines. The process was faster than anyone had expected and soon they were on their way.

The twenty minute drive to their hotel went by quickly as they watch the nightlife hum as they passed by the many clubs. It seemed it took only a couple minutes before they came to a stop in front of the VIP entrance of _Noah Hotels._ For security, like always, they all donned cowboy hats and sunglasses, like Allen and Kanda and got out and hastened into the building.

The group was whisked into the elevator that took them to the top floor to their commodious penthouse suites. Allen’s uncle’s hotel was a large building. Once off the elevator Cross broke down the group into each of the rooms. One of the suites had three bedrooms where Madarao, Tokusa and Bak would stay, but now with Madarao and Tokusa as boyfriends it left an extra bedroom. Cross, Tiedoll, Link and Lavi shared one of the two bedroom suites, which left Allen and Kanda to their privacy in the third two bedroom suite.

Porters brought their luggage up then all at once everyone directed the poor men to the proper suites to leave their belongings. After the confusion and commotion of moving bags and luggage to the correct rooms, the porters left sweating and left behind an exhausted group of friends who bid each other a goodnight. Tomorrow would be a long day for the group where everything would need to be inspected.

A crew of master electricians and builders had been setting up the staging, electricity, lightening, sound and visual equipment and all the other basics needed to run the show for the past couple of days. Being the first concert on their tour, Allen planned, as always, a dramatic presentation that the others concerts on the tour would have, but with slight variations in the special effects.

If all goes well, Allen and the group should finish with their part and get back to the hotel early to change for dinner. Their group work was the same old, same old; run through the song list; what order and how the songs would be introduced; and what visual effects would go with what song so they were all on the same page. Not that they weren’t.

While the group worked on that, Cross and Link needed to meet with the security personnel team to go over what he expected from them to ensure the bands safety—especially Allen and Kanda’s—and this team better be watching out for any suspicious characters that may be lingering around. This wasn’t like other concert’s Allen had done, this one needed to have top surveillance after the near fatal episode at the Release Party. His son was not going to get injured or killed by some manic in a foreign country.

The concert would be the following night. That gave everyone a whole day to rest.

The last of the porters to leave rolled Allen and Kanda’s suitcases into their bedroom and Allen tipped the gentlemen generously. The two were exhausted from the long flight and opted to skip unpacking, hit the shower and retire to bed for the rest of the night. Hell, it was already morning and Cross would expect everyone to be up by nine-thirty to start work by eleven o’clock.

Since the terror of Tiki’s attempted murder, Kanda and Allen had not been apart. Every day and night felt more precious and wonderful than the one before. Allen found he could not rest until Kanda was safely in his bed; and Kanda, also, wanted nothing more than to have his husband close to him and feel his bare skin against his own knowing Allen was safe in his presence.

Even though they are exhausted, they took the time to fondle each other lovingly. The caresses were soft touches and kisses feathered across silken skin. Emotions escaladed and whispered moans and groans elicited from each of them as they rutted together, both pressing firmly against the other to give more friction to their engorged shafts. Their seeds boiled in their sacks and quickly geyser, overflowing as they fell over the cliff into the abyss—free-falling in ecstasy.

They rolled onto their backs panting hard until they floated down from their blissful high. Kanda rolled out of bed and retrieved a warm facecloth and wipe his lover clean after he had cleaned himself. He tossed it on the floor and gently wiped his husband dry then tossed that too on the floor. Kanda slid in between the satiny sheets and moved closer to Allen. Allen spooned against Kanda’s warm front as his husband wrapped his arm around his waist and held him firmly. They both sighed heavily with contentment.

“Good-night, sweetheart,” Allen whispered.

“Good-night, my Moyashi,” Kanda whispered back and placed a kiss on his smooth white porcelain shoulder. Before long they both fell asleep peacefully.

It felt as if Allen had just gone to bed when his eyes fluttered open. The room was dark except for a hairline crack of daylight that ran down the center of the drawn drapes. The back of his bare body still spooned in front of his husband’s warm nude body. Kanda’s head was nestled into his back, his loving arm draped over Allen’s waist and Kanda’s legs tangled with Allen’s. Allen’s pale shoulder was adorned with his lover’s long, silky raven hair like a veil. Nothing felt better than waking up with Kanda nude beside him in bed holding him, and his hair soft against his skin. Allen lightly rubbed Kanda’s arm.

His husband stirred and then his loving arm squeezed him slightly and nuzzled a spot on Allen’s neck devoid of black strands, his warm breath on his skin in the cool room left goose bumps as he kissed the spot. Kanda pushed back his long hair for better access to his lover’s smooth shoulder and planted more kisses. Allen felt his husband’s morning wood nestled in the crease of his ass; his own had grown harder at the movement of his lover’s hips.

“Good morning, my Moyashi,” Kanda croaked his throat dry from staying up too late and lack of sleep.

“Good morning to you, my beautiful husband. Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Allen whispered.

His husband released him and Allen slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom and quickly did his business which was damn painful with a hard dick. After he washed his hands he cupped them under the faucet and splashed cool water onto his face to wake him further, toweled dry then brushed his teeth.

Kanda slipped out of bed when Allen opened the bathroom door. He padded over and gave Allen a quick kiss on his cheek before he went into the bathroom to do his business and brushed his teeth. While Kanda was in the bathroom Allen’s cell phone chirped a cheery tune. It was Cross. Allen looked at the clock on the nightstand. Shit, it was ten-thirty; he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m awake,” Allen said when he answered his phone. Kanda came out of the bathroom and walked over to where Allen sat on the edge of the bed. Allen smiled at his husband as he climbed on the bed and slid in behind him. Kanda’s legs surrounded his lover’s body and he scooted closer so his hard shaft pressed against Allen’s back, then Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist and tugged him against him.

“Yes, Kanda’s awake too,” he replied with a smile to a question asked of him. He tried to concentrate, but Kanda made that difficult with his nips and licks on his neck and shoulders and his stiff rod poking him from behind that left wept precum onto his back. Allen could hardly focus on his phone conversation.

“No, we haven’t showered and dressed yet…okay, we’ll come over in an hour. Let us get showered and dressed then we need to order breakfast…of course you did…alright… _alright_ , give us least a half-hour…yes, _yes_ …bye,” Allen rung off.

“Let me guess. Our fathers have already ordered breakfast and we are going to their suite to eat with the four of them. How close am I?” Kanda asked good-naturedly and licked Allen’s neck as he spoke.

“You must have heard the whole conversation,” Allen chuckled and twisted his head in an awkward position to kiss his husband’s mouth sloppily.

“No, I have started to figure Cross out and what to expect. The same as you do,” he teased and bit Allen’s shoulder a little harder.

“Ouch! Are you trying to mark your territory again? Because you already have claimed me as yours in more ways than that, but then again, I am always willing to have you continue marking your territory,” Allen giggled at Kanda’s playfulness.

“I wish we could, but we need to shower, loverboy,” Kanda reluctantly ghosted by his ear. Allen shivered with delight at Kanda’s moist hot breath in his ear.

“You’re right,” Allen replied and stood up with difficulty because Kanda wouldn’t release his arms around his waist.

So together they managed to stand and waddled into the bathroom, loving his husband’s laughter as Kanda teased him all the way with that hard cock of his needing to be taken care of. There was always time to satisfy each other in the shower.

Cross had invited the entire group to his and Tiedoll’s suite for breakfast. Everyone was there by the time Kanda and Allen arrived. The group had their little powwow while they ate and chitchatted and bantered amongst themselves.

Before anyone noticed, it was noontime and everyone had eaten their fill. It was time to head over to the concert hall—there was a lot of work to get done today. Cross called head of security at the concert hall to inform him the band would be there shortly.

Kanda asked Cross if the amount of security he hired was normal. Cross said no and went on to explain why he and Link had hired extra protection. The band hadn’t played in this country and Cross felt it was better to have the extra surveillance to insure their safety. It made sense to Kanda after the shooting and he was more than happy to have so many guards around to protect his Moyashi.

When they all arrived at the concert hall, Kanda looked around and thought everything was already set, but he quickly came to realize there was much more that went into setting up for tomorrow night’s opening.

Even after all their equipment was arranged as they wanted it, there were sound checks, safety checks of props and electrical output, as well as all these numerous small details that Allen personally checked himself with Link as his backup eyes, and Kanda watched his husband’s backside.

By the middle of the afternoon, the group had made great progress on equipment and sound checks that they were finishing up the last of it. Allen and Link had finished their safety checks also, so the group was ready to start their onstage presentation.

The band went through their playlist and painstakingly ran over each special effect that each band member would have and where they would be on the stage. This was to make sure; once again, they were all on the same page. This was not a full dress rehearsal; there wasn’t any need for one and that rarely happened. Later the four musicians broke and individually worked on putting their equipment in order where they could grab them readily.

“Allen, where’s that extra mike I had sitting on your piano,” Madarao asked looking around at other places it might have been sat.

“Don’t know, but I do remember it was there a half-hour ago. Maybe someone picked it up,” Allen answered.

“Hey Tokusa, did you take Madarao’s microphone that was sitting on my piano?” Allen hollered over to his friend.

“Hell no, I just found my mike stashed inside Bak’s drum case. Now how the hell did it get in there?” Tokusa wanted to know. He knew Bak wouldn’t have done it, not with the seriousness of this gig.

“I don’t know about microphones, but my drumsticks were missing and I found them in the break room out back. Is there someone playing pranks on us?” Bak scorned disdainfully.

“Maybe it’s that little brat that’s running around lose,” Madarao fumed still looking for his microphone.

“I don’t know. Has anyone seen Kanda?” Allen asked when he realized he hadn’t seen his husband in quite a while.

“Cross was showing him the emergency exits incase anything should happen during the concert. You know Cross, he’s gonna protect your sorry ass no matter what,” Tokusa razzed Allen.

“Ha, ha, very funny, I have got to use the head so just keep on working, Tokusa,” Allen quipped. Tokusa waved him off.

As Allen headed towards the back of the concert hall, where the dressing rooms and the restrooms were, he overheard Madarao yell at the kid that had been running around the place without any parental guidance.

“Hey kid! Don’t you stick your tongue out at me you little…” then Madarao’s voice faded as Allen walked further down the hallway, so he didn’t hear the end, but it made him smile.

It surprised Allen how quiet it was back there and that he hadn’t bump into anyone on his way. He looked at his watch. No wonder, its break time and these guys really deserved to take a break after all the hard work they had been doing.

Though, the hallway appeared dimmer too, more than Allen remembered it, and wondered if some light bulbs had burnt out. It reminded him of the back entrance to the recording studio. No, he wasn’t going to think about that, it pissed him off to no end.

Allen reached the restroom and pushed open the door and went inside to do his business. He had just zipped his jeans back up when the lights went out. _Now that was really weird; could another light bulb have burnt out…one maybe but all of them?_ Allen’s heart started to pump faster.

“Hello? Is there anyone in here?” Allen called out as he opened the stall door. He would have to make his way to the door in the blackness which would be hard to do when you’re blind and not familiar with the layout of the place.

Once his eyes adjusted, somewhat, to the darkness, he saw a thin line of light around the door and slowly headed towards it with his hands out in front of him in case he bumped into anything. It wouldn’t look good to go out on stage with a black eye. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and stopped him short.

“Hey!” Allen gasped in surprise. His other arm was gripped just as firmly and yanked behind his back. Allen panicked.

“Help!” Allen screamed out.

“Put the damn cloth in his mouth, stupid,” a man’s voice whispered loudly. Allen yanked on his arms struggling to get away as another man tried to stuff a rag into his mouth, but Allen kept turning his head back and forth to avoid the ball of cloth.

“I’m trying Skip, but he’s a squirmy one, this one is,” the other men shot back.

“Lionel, I told you no names,” the other idiot retorted.

“That’s stupid you just said my name.” Allen rolled his eyes—these two were definitely not professionals.

“Why are we doing this anyway?” he asked finally shoving the wad of cloth into Allen’s mouth and tied a strip of cloth around his mouth to hold it in place. The man hadn’t even tied it tight enough that Allen might be able to work it off his mouth. _Why didn’t they use duct tape like most other adductors?_ Allen thought, not that he was complaining.

“Tyki’s dead and we don’t have to do his bidding no more.” The man continued. Allen gasped at his ex-lover’s name and panicked ending up choking.

“Stop coughing… and shut up Lionel, I know he’s dead…I’m not stupid…stop squirming…” the first man said harshly to Allen and yanked on him as he struggled to free himself when he heard Tyki’s name— even though Allen knew he was dead. Would that man’s name never go away?

“I’m not squirming,” his buddy groused.

“Not _you_ nitwit— _him_!” the man said louder than he intended.

If the situation wasn’t serious, Allen would have laughed at this _Laurel and Hardy_ act he was listening to. Allen tried to talk to the two men but the rag in his mouth made it sound ridiculously garbled.

“What’d he say?” Nitwit asked.

“It doesn’t matter what he says, it’s what we says that’s important.” _What the hell does that mean?_ Allen thought in his perturbed state of mind.

“Did ya hear that?” the second man asked.

“Shit, someone’s coming. Tie his hands tight behind his back and we’ll shove him in the janitor’s closet and get the hell out of here. We don’t need any kinds of troubles,” the second one continued talking.

“What!? You’re the one who wanted to do this in the first place.”

“I can change my mind, you know. Now shut up and do as I say,” the leader said to Nitwit.

“You had them delivered didn’t you?” Skip asked.

“Ya, of course I did,” he snapped and they continued to banter back and forth as they tied Allen’s hands behind his back. One of the men turned on a small flashlight and they clumsily pulled Allen towards the janitor’s closet then once there, they shoved him inside and closed the door. Allen heard them leave grumbling at each other.

Allen started to shake and felt the confined space of darkness frightening. He couldn’t breathe; it felt like he was suffocating. It had been sometime since Allen had been gone, so he prayed that someone missed him and would come back looking for him. It turned out what they had heard were the workmen heading back to their duties.

Meanwhile, Kanda finished the tour with Cross and looked around for Allen. “Cross did you see where Allen went?”

“No.” Cross looked around and was just going to ask for security to look for Allen over his walkie-talkie when Bak shouted over to them.

“He headed to the bathroom about forty-five minutes ago. I haven’t seen him since,” Bak hollered over then saw a hooded figure walking up to Kanda, her back to Bak.

“Who’s that?” Bak asked loudly pointing to the person behind Kanda.

Kanda turned just as a female in a black hooded sweatshirt came up to him and shoved a vase with flowers into his hands then whirled on her heels and ran away. Kanda looked down at the vase of white orchids and dropped them like the vase was hot. The glass shattered and water and flowers shot out in all directions.

“Moyashi!” Kanda hollered his heart raced as he raced towards the restroom, Cross right on his tail.

“Security, check to see if you can find anyone that doesn’t belong here and look out for a girl in a black hooded sweatshirt. Stop her!” Cross shouted over his walkie-talkie.

Kanda reached the bathroom in seconds and threw open the door. The room was dark and Kanda felt for the light switch and turned it on. The room illuminated.

“Moyashi, are you in here!?” Kanda shouted then his voice cracked with fear. Suddenly, he heard a muffled voice behind the door with “Janitor” stenciled on it in black at the back of the restroom then someone was kicking at the door frantically.

“Moyashi!” Kanda yelled shakily and hurried straight for the door. He flung it open and found Allen tied up. Relief flooded through his body at the sight of his husband. Allen was claustrophobic.

“Thank God! Are you hurt?” Kanda asked as he pulled down the rag around Allen’s mouth, took out the wad and threw it on the floor then untied his hands. Allen gasped for air over and over as if he couldn’t get enough into his lungs.

“Kanda!” Allen finally panted. He was never so glad to see his husband and once his hands were untied he threw himself in Kanda’s arms his body quaking. Kanda hugged him tightly and Allen buried his face into his husband’s neck. He knew what confined spaces did to Allen.

“No, I’m not hurt,” Allen said his voice muffled from burying his face into Kanda. A heavy sigh of relief swooshed from Cross relieved his son was not hurt.

“Allen, did you see who did this? Can you describe their facial features?” Cross asked urgently, his son shook in his husband’s arms, Cross’s heart ached.

“No, they turned off the overhead lights so it was pitch black. I don’t even know how they could see,” Allen answered taking a moment to gather his thoughts from his panicked state and cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you can tell us about them?” Kanda inquired holding Allen close around the waist to comfort him and looked intently at his husband with concern.

“Well, they had a British accent, not real intelligent either,” Allen stated as his body started to calm being held in Kanda’s embrace. Kanda rubbed his hands up and down Allen’s back soothingly.

“Thinking about it, they were actually pretty comical; if things weren’t as serious as they were, they reminded me of a _Laurel and Hardy_ act. That’s about how I remember them. One was called Skip and the other one’s name was Lionel.

“I was lucky the crew started back to work because it spooked them into shoving me into that closet tied and gagged.

“Oh…and they mentioned Tyki’s name.” Allen’s voice dropped to a soft tone and shivered, and then his voice perked up again.

”One of the morons didn’t understand why they were attacking me in the first place. It had been him that had first heard someone coming. Then the leader, Skip, also thought what they were doing wasn’t worth it,” Allen told Cross and Kanda. “They definitely were not professionals.”

“That’s really good, Allen that gives us a lot to go on…” Cross started to reply.

“For some reason I felt one was shorter than the other, but I couldn’t say for sure,” Allen interrupted with an afterthought.

“I need to step out Allen and talk to the security team,” Cross explained as he went to open the door while listening to messages coming over the walkie-talkie addressed to him. Kanda had just turned his attention back to Allen when the door burst open hitting Cross and Link flew to Allen, tugged him out of Kanda’s embrace and hugged him hard.

“Did they hurt you? I should have been with you, it’s my entire fault,” Link berated himself. Lavi flew through the door close behind Link with the rest of the band members following. Cross managed to slip through the small crowd to get outside of the restroom.

“It’s not your fault or anyone else’s,” Allen quipped and stared at Link then at each one of them intently.

“Who would have thought that anyone had entered into the building with the tight security we have.” Allen didn’t want anyone to blame themselves, “It just happened.”

“Honey, I told you it wasn’t your fault,” Lavi reminded Link to put his mind at ease.

“Yes, of course, you are both right, but Cross is furious. I wouldn’t want to be in that room when he reams security out,” Link said seriously.

Madarao pushed passed the others to get to Allen and tore him away from Link and held him tight. “I would have killed the bastards if they had hurt you, little brother,” Madarao hoarsely whispered so only Kanda and Allen heard. He looked up at Kanda and saw the same expression on Allen’s husband’s face as he felt. Gee, they would make a great team if they ever wanted to take revenge for Allen.

Allen looked over at Tokusa and saw the guilt on his face. “That means you too, Tokusa, _don’t_ blame yourself,” Allen said adamantly.

Tokusa gave Allen a slight smile then walked hurriedly to Allen and hugged him once Madarao had released him. “Thank you.”

Allen hugged him back and kissed the side of his head.

“There’s nothing that you did that needs my forgiveness, you didn’t do anything wrong, Tokusa,” Allen reiterated.

Madarao was by Tokusa’s side when he released Allen and Madarao’s strong arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and bent down and whispered to him.

“We’ll talk at dinner tonight,” Madarao said and he and Tokusa left.

“Yeah, we’ll talk tonight, Allen,” Bak added and gave his friend a hug too and left with Madarao and Tokusa.

The door closed behind them and Link’s cell phone chirped. It was a text from Cross.

“It’s Cross,” Link said and read the text to himself.

“What’d he say?” the three anxiously asked in unison.

“They caught the girl and the two men. Allen, Cross said to tell you, _“good call”,_ ones shorter than the other and they even look like _Laurel and Hardy_ …what’s he mean by that?”

“I’ll tell you later at dinner,” Allen chuckled and looked at Kanda with a smile. He felt better and more like himself now.

“Did he say anything else?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, that their names are Skip and Lionel, did you hear those names when they had you,” Link inquired.

“Yep, that’s them,” Allen quipped.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Kanda asked.

“Cross said they are being taken to the local police department to be processed and their doing background checks on both of them and the girl. Later we should know more,” Link informed the three and Lavi put his arm around Link’s waist. Link looked at Lavi and they smiled at one another.

Well, it certainly turned out to be a longer, more active day than anyone thought it would be. They were at the hall until nine o’clock that night with the police before they let them leave. By then everyone was ready just to go back to the hotel and order room service instead of going out to try one of the fine restaurants the city offered.

As usual, the band spent the evening together. Bak was especially happy when Lenalee had joined them ahead of schedule. She had finished the work that needed to be done at her salon and came as quickly as she could to the hotel. She would stay with Bak, and of course, she would be there to do Allen’s hair for tomorrow night’s concert.

The subject discussed throughout dinner was Allen’s attempted abduction and what had happened, from beginning to end—and he repeated it more than once. For some reason Allen wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be, maybe it was due to the blockhead’s terrible orchestrated abduction. To Allen the worst part was being shut in that small dark enclosed closet.

The two morons had never really threatened him, and they were the type of idiots Tyki would have hired to do his dirty work and then killed them because they were so stupid. Allen cringed at the thought.

Cross’s cell phone rang and he answered it on the second ring. It was the police department. Cross listened to what was being said with only the visual nod of his head agreeing with an occasional, “I see”. Cross rang off minutes later. The room was quiet as they all waited with bated breath at what news Cross had to tell them.

“Well, the background check proved the two men were in Tyki’s gang. It seems the two morons have tried less serious crimes with complete failure. They are well known in London, England’s police department. Whatever crimes they tried to attempt, they were always caught in the act or shortly after.

“The police kept their eyes on them and felt the two were no danger to anyone but themselves. They have no idea how they slipped through customs to be in Sydney. But now that they have been connected to Tyki’s group, they’ll probably have to serve some jail time.

“The girl had not committed any previous crimes. She did it for the money and thought she was doing something special for this “Allen character”. The two men had told her to just put the vase in someone’s hands and get out fast as not to spoil the surprise. I’m not sure what will happen to her, but it sounded like they may release her,” Cross explained to the group. Then Cross looked at his son and tried to judge what state of mind he was in.

“Allen are you going to feel up to opening the concert tomorrow night, or do you need to postpone it?” Cross asked his son worried if Allen was emotionally ready.

“I’m fine Dad,” Allen replied with a roll of his eyes from his overly protective father. Cross puffed his chest out he was so proud.

“Those two goons have been taken care of and I know you are out there protecting me, and of course, Link and Kanda, plus I have the group on stage. No, we won’t postpone the concert. Are all of you guys alright with that?” Allen asked his band friends and Link.

Everyone was fine with it then Allen turned to his husband. “Sweetheart, are you alright with me going up on stage tomorrow night? I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Allen asked his husband and Kanda looked deeply into his beautiful silvery eyes. _How could he say no to his gorgeous, talented husband?_

“I don’t have a problem with it. You’re a strong person, Moyashi, and you know better than any of us if you are ready. You have my blessing,” Kanda replied softly.

“God I love you,” Allen sighed and leaned in to Kanda and placed both hands on this lover’s cheeks.

“And I love you, my Moyashi.” Kanda’s eyes glittered with desire and lust at Allen and kissed his husband deeply.

That was when Cross and Tiedoll cleared their throats and excused themselves to allow the young folks their privacy. The rest of the group looked over at Allen and Kanda kissing and Madarao chuckled as did Link and Lavi. The door closed behind Cross and Tiedoll.

“You two should head to the bedroom before you give us all a very interesting show, and there are some of us who would not appreciate that, little brother,” Madarao said humorously.

“Yeah, I think we’ll do just that, go to bed. What do you think, Moyashi?” Kanda replied without looking over at Madarao his gaze held by his husband’s sultry bedroom eyes. Madarao was surprised Kanda had actually listened to him with his little brother eyes seducing Kanda.

“Great idea—who came up with that one?” Allen asked.

“Doesn’t matter, love, let’s go to bed.” Kanda hadn’t taken his eyes off Allen and he helped him off the couch onto his feet and they walked hand-in-hand towards the bedroom.

“Madarao, lock up when you guys leave, that is, if Link and Lavi head to bed too,” Allen said over his shoulder as Kanda and him walked into their bedroom, closed the door behind them, and then the door knob clicked locked.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but Tokusa and I are going to bed too, right honey?” Madarao asked as he looked into Tokusa’s eyes, desire burning in their depth.

“Yeah, right,” he replied hypnotize by his lover’s vehement gaze.

“Lenalee and I are going to bed too. It’s been a long day and I could use some R&R,” Bak said and winked at his girlfriend.

“That leaves Lavi and me who are also heading to bed. We’ll lock up after you guys leave,” Link inserted into the conversation about going to bed.

The group of friends stood, said their goodnights to Lavi and Link and left in a hurry. Link made sure the suite was locked and called security to let them know everyone had retired for the night.

Tomorrow night would be the _Crown Clown’s_ first concerts since Allen’s interview that exposed the _Crown_ as Allen Walker. The reports had been positive about the fans reaction in Sydney, but you can never count on those reports and what they have to say.

Opening night would be the test as to how well their fans and public had taken the news about Allen and for some reason that made them all nervous, but it didn’t stop any of them from keeping a positive attitude about the outcome of their first concert of the tour.

Their fans would still love them.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you believe I actually got this chapter finished on time? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are if you can. We’re coming to the end of Kanda and Allen’s story and I have enjoyed all the friends I have made along the way. So, take care and have a great weekend…until next time…


	35. Epilogue

* * *

The day of rest flew by and it was the evening of the concert. Madarao, Tokusa, and Bak were in their dressing rooms changing and psyching themselves for the night. Link and Allen took their usual one last look at the equipment on the stage before they retired to Allen’s dressing room.

Tonight Allen’s room was crowded with two extra bodies—Kanda’s and Lavi’s. After Link went over the updates for the night with Cross, Allen went behind the dressing screen to change. Link said he and Lavi would wait outside if he needed him to give the two newlyweds privacy. While Allen changed into his new _Crown Clown’s_ outfit they chatted and laughed at each other’s jokes.

“Okay honey, tell me if you like the new color for this tour,” Allen urged and stepped out from behind the screen. Kanda’s mouth dropped, and his beautiful deep blue eyes widen as he was rendered speechless. Allen chuckled.

“I’ll take that look on your face as its perfect,” he teased.  

Kanda stared, or maybe ogle would be a better word. His husband wore a version of his skin-tight black leather outfit in a gorgeous deep, cobalt blue color that was close to the color of Kanda’s eyes. The sparkling cape instead of all white was a silver-blue that its iridescence complimented his cobalt blue leathers that vibrated with sexy, provocative appeal.

The cape’s white, feathery-cowl stood up around his neck with three taller feathers that fanned out on top of his left shoulder. His masquerade-style mask he once wore on stage was now pinned to the front of his sparking cape. He looked tantalizing. More stunningly beautiful and dynamic than Kanda could ever remember seeing him and that was before Lenalee had done his spiked hair.

“You are…a fuckin’ knock out and I can’t believe you’re all mine,” Kanda said breathless. Allen moved to stand in front of his lover. He leaned in as to not crush his mask and kissed Allen’s luscious lips. With their hands at their sides the kiss deepened, their tongue slowly swirled around each other’s then licked at each other’s lips never physically touching—for some reason it held an erotic feel. The kiss was broken by a rap on the dressing room door.

“Allen, it’s Lenalee, can I come in?” she asked. Normally she would just barge into his dressing room and he appreciated she respected his privacy with Kanda.

“Yes,” he called out and continued to look into his lover’s deep blue eyes that had deepen to a molten sapphire blue after their lascivious kiss. Lenalee came in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we really should get your makeup done and hair,” she said. Her mouth dropped when Kanda stepped away from his husband.

“Holy shit!” she whispered as she closed the door behind her.

“You like the new outfit, too?” he teased.

“You’re damn straight I do. I know exactly what makeup you need. Sit down, Allen,” she said firmly holding the back of the chair gesturing Allen to sit with an impish look in her eyes.

“Kanda, make sure she doesn’t make me look like a _real_ clown?” he pleaded, teasingly. Lenalee slapped him on the shoulder.

“Kanda, you saw that, see how abusive she can be to me?” Allen joked and Kanda didn’t comment and just smirked at his husband.

“Shut up, Allen, and just sit there and take it like a man,” she quipped back.

Within thirty minutes Lenalee had Allen’s makeup done and his hair spiked. Kanda had watched in the mirror the whole time Lenalee applied the finishing touches. Allen glanced over at his husband in the mirror for any sign of disapproval, but never got one. By the time Lenalee had finished, Kanda’s eyes were all aglow with lust. His husband was irresistible. Allen stood and faced Kanda for his final approval.

“Well, does it met your approval, husband?” Allen asked.

“Fuck yeah,” he hissed ready to pounce on his lover but had to hold back. Now was not the time.

Allen’s sparkly, sapphire blue eye shadow swept up wide at the corners of his eyes which accentuated his eyes and mimicked his old mask. Lenalee had added deep blue sapphire eyeliner that gave him the hottest vogue look. His red tattoo on his face only added to the dazzling dramatic appearance. His husband looked steaming hot, and I mean hot!

“The fans are going to scream bloody loud when you come out on stage,” Kanda said, mesmerized by his husband’s beauty.

“Sweetheart, you are the only one I love screaming my bloody name loud,” he said wickedly and winked.

“Damn, you are so going to get fucked tonight, baby,” he growled the flame of lust deepened in his eyes.

“I look forward to that.”

“Okay boys, I’m still in the room, remember?” There was a loud rap on his dressing room door before it opened immediately and broke the special interlude between the two, well and Lenalee’s comment didn’t help either.

“Allen, it’s time,” Link informed his friend.

“Coming. Walk me to the stage, honey, then Link will show you the best place to watch,” he purred and they shared a quick kiss.

Lavi waited outside the room and Allen thought his eye would pop out of its socket when it saw the striking _Clown Crown’s_ new outfit for the tour.

“Jesus Allen, I don’t know what to say except, wow,” Lavi expressed, his eye widen even more with how hot and heavy the man looked. Lavi has seen many of Allen’s concerts and the man wore incredible sexy outfits on stage, but this was definitely the most enticing he had seen.

“Thanks Lavi,” Allen said grinning ear to ear. They all headed to the stage and the people who worked back stage ogled at Crown.

The band members waited for Allen at the bottom of the stairs leading to the stage ready to go on.

“Wow! Sexy outfit, Allen,” Madarao complimented his little brother and winked. He could only imagine what the outfit was doing to Kanda’s libido and chuckled to himself.

“Thanks, Madarao.” Allen took a deep breath and looked once more at his husband, smiled and quickly kissed him.

“I love you,” he whispered to Kanda.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Go break a leg,” Kanda replied his breathe warm on Allen’s lips. Then he hurried over to the curved stairway hidden behind black curtains, and scurried to the top to his white electric piano and waved to Kanda from his perch.

Kanda waved back. He was amazed how the stage had been encased like a theater. The ceiling was made of black painted wood with the first black velvet curtains that would open up out front, then the half-circle curtain around Allen’s perch at the top of the stairway would whisk open a few minutes later. The rest of the band climbed the stairs and got into place.

Link lead Kanda and Lavi down a darkened corridor then up a staircase to a small room enclosed for viewing. They could see out, but no one could see in. Cross and Tiedoll were already there and much to Link’s surprised so was Allen’s uncle. Kanda and Neah got the best seats to watch.

The crowd simmered down for a few second when the stage lights dimmed and the sound of a deep rhythmic bass played. The crowd started clapping and cheering when they recognized the song. The curtains whisked open with individual spotlights highlighting each band member as they joined in with Tokusa in a blare of rock music that detonated into vibrations that started at your feet and surged upward throughout your whole body. The fans screamed and roared their approval with loud whistles and shouted individual band member’s names.

After the first four minute of the instrumental, millions of tall wide sparks exploded into the air like firecrackers that erupted from the top of the stairway down each step to the bottom. The blast was synchronized with Allen’s striking appearance at the top of the stairway when the velvet drape swooshed opened. The sparks faded and the spotlight shone on him brilliantly. It was a foudroyant entrance.

The manifestation of Allen posed at his white electric piano in his new theatrical costume and makeup was extraordinary. His cape glitter lustrously as it gently flapped in the breeze that added to the dramatics. The crowd of fans went wild and burst into thunderous applause and started stomping their feet on the bleachers that one could feel along with the music that thumped in your chest, and their excitement roared from their lungs along with whistles at Allen.

His uncle, in the viewing room, was astounded at the reception his nephew received. He knew his fans loved him, but never having been to one of his concerts he was flabbergasted by the fans reaction to his nephew’s powerful entrance. But nothing compared to when Allen’s hands posed above his keyboard, just like he does in his piano concerts.

There was a pause in the music with Allen’s hands still in the air, he nodded his head to his fellow band members and struck the cords to a rhapsodic melody that followed before the rest of the band joined in. The crowd went crazy with the opening song, _Your Deep Blue Eyes_.

Allen belted out the words that had touched his heart months ago.

_From the first time we met, your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and made my heart race when you stood before me                                                                                                           but later when your lips touched mine, all the walls came crashing down                                     I knew we had met long before this_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and made my heart race for you; I wanted you                   your deep blue eyes mesmerize me and my heart races when I’m with you_

_That night we thought we would never see each other again, my soul ached for you.                                After, being alone night after night your deep blue eyes haunted me in my dreams and my                                      body yearned for you every time I remembered your mesmerizing deep blue eyes_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and made my heart race for you; I miss you                   your deep blue eyes mesmerize me and my heart races even when I’m not with you_

Allen’s dramatic emotions on his face place emphasis on his loneliness without Kanda beside him were heartfelt throughout the crowd. Kanda remembered the lost he too had felt when he was no longer with Allen, it was unbearable as if a piece of him was missing. Then Allen’s voice picked back up with enthusiasm in the next verse.

_Destiny brought us together again and I lost my breath when your deep blue eyes met mine              and I had to have you in my arms and your lips on mine_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerize me, and made my heart race when I saw you                        your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and my heart races to have you in my arms again_

_Our time together was sensational and our hearts grew closer and our souls merged together   the same as it did in another place and time_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and made my heart race for you; when I’m with you                   your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and my heart races for only you_

The melody changed and the agony in Allen’s tone of voice was heart-wrenching about the part they had their first fight, and his eyes watered as he sang from deep within his soul. The crowd had simmered down and the wistfulness rippled throughout the audience.

_Then that stupid misunderstanding crashed my world around me                                                           and you walked away hating me, loathing me.                                                                                 You took my heart and soul with you as I stood alone, wanting you, crying for you                                                                                         I missed your deep blue eyes that mesmerized me and comforted me_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerized me, and made my heart race for you; I needed you                             your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and my heart died without you_

_My bed was cold without you beside me, lying next to me, warming me, later                                               I felt the mattress dip and when I opened my eyes I saw your gorgeous face above me and                                                                I forgave you, the love of my life, I forgave you and you brought my heart and soul back to life_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerized me, and made my heart race for you;                                      my heart belongs to only you                                                                                            your deep blue eyes mesmerized me and my heart sings for you_

_Your long, silky black hair caressed my skin as you made love to me, loving me                               Your loving touch on my hot skin, oh yeah, on my naked hot skin as you made love to me, loving me We both knew then we had met long before maybe in another time_

Once again the melody change to an upbeat rhythm, and Allen’s mellifluous voice rang out throughout the concert hall and the audience absorbed the happiness in Allen’s timbre voice. The crowd sang with Allen until the next verse. Kanda’s heart was filled with love and pride for his husband as this was their song and his husband had wrote it for him.

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerize me and my heart races for only you; we belong together                     and your deep blue eyes mesmerize me, my heart races for only you_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerize me, making my heart race for only you; I need you                      your deep blue eyes mesmerize me, my heart races...races for only you_

_You walked away, but you came back, you came back to me with open loving arms,                            so now when you walk away, you stop yourself, yeah you stop yourself as                                                       Your long, black hair swinging off your shoulders when you look back at me                                       and smile at me with your loving smile_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerizes me and makes my heart race for only you;                      wanting and needing only you                                                                                              Yeah, Your deep blue eyes mesmerize me making my heart race for only you_

_You walked away but you came back, you came back to me with open loving arms,                            so now when you walk away, you stop yourself,                                                                                  your long, black silky hair swings off your shoulders when you look back at me                                      and smile at me with your tantalizing smile_

_Your deep blue eyes mesmerize me, and make my heart race for only you                                           I want and need you in my life forever                                                                                              Yeah, Your deep blue eyes mesmerizes me makes my heart race, it races for only you,                     and I love you and only you._

Allen belted out the last verse then the music faded slowly and the vociferous screams and whistles let loose with thunderous foot stomping on the bleachers, once again. The band went into their next number and Allen’s tenor voice boomed through the mic as he descended the stairway to his other white electric piano on the platform below.

He jumped off the last step then bounced and waved to his fans as he made his way and stood in front of his piano. Allen flipped his cape back over his shoulders. The tempo softened. Allen dropped his sensitive fingertips onto the shiny white keys. His deft fingers gracefully moved up and down the keyboard as his music took on a life of its own, the band joined in with the same tempo softness.

Then the cadence and resonance suddenly changed and Allen’s fiery piano was set afire as he rocked the stage along with his powerful voice and the band’s strong background music shook the area. The _Crown’s_ costume with his beautiful lithe body swayed side-to-side with the rhythm as the music vibrated through his body. He was caught up in the soul of sound as the band harmonized. His eyes closed with a fervent expression on his face as his cape flutter behind him, the glitter sparkled like he was surrounded by crushed diamonds and his fingers pounded the keyboard.

Allen’s uncle saw the magnitude of the love his nephew had for his music, just as he had when he was younger and played at music halls across the USA. The awe turned to pride in his heart and he felt it would burst at any moment. He glanced at Kanda when Allen sang _Your Deep Blue Eyes_ and saw a single tear roll down his cheek; he was touched by his new nephew’s emotions. Allen was well loved.

During their last song, everyone in the viewing room got up to go downstairs to be back staged ready to greet them when the group came off stage. Madarao and Tokusa placed their guitars on the stands and Bak came out from behind his drum set and the three of them walked up beside Allen.

The band took their bows together in front of the screaming audience and then Allen spoke through the microphone to quiet the crowd. Kanda chuckled as his husband brought forth his English accent which always charmed the fans. When he spoke again the crowd simmered down.

“Thank you, Sydney, for having us,” Allen shouted through the mic and loud applause and cheers whooped through the crowd.

“Most of you know my friends and fellow band members. Madarao on lead,” Allen yelled out and gestured to his big bro. The crowd screamed his name and stomped feet.

“Tokusa on bass,” he shouted into the microphone and the crowd continued to roar.

“And Bak on drums,” Allen gestured again with a huge smile on his face. The screaming and foot stomping along with whistles were relentless. They all grinned at each other bowed and waved to the crowd as each one of them took the mic to say they loved all their fans and thank you. Allen cleared his voice.

“As you know, the cats out of the bag as to who I really am and I hope you are not disappointed that my identity has been revealed. The story you read in _Rolling Stone Magazine_ is all true. So, my loves, are you disappointed?” The roar of no’s were as loud as when he came on stage.

“Thank you, all of you for being the most wonderful people to support our group,” Allen shouted and the band waved at the crowd as more rising cheer reverberated throughout the concert area. Madarao whispered into Allen’s ear and he nodded.

“There was one more thing I would like to share with all of you. As you know, I had a short engagement and I am now married to the most wonderful man in the world that I am deeply in love with. Would you like to meet my gorgeous husband with those deep blue eyes?” The crowd went wild and roared and shouted yes then chanted Kanda’s name. Kanda was shocked and choked up at Allen’s announcement and Link had to push him to climb the stairs to the stage.

When Kanda walked out in his tight, black leather pants and white shirt, he understood why his husband had been persistent he dress sexy. His long, black silky hair was down and swayed as he walked to his husband’s side and shook the hands of the other band members. The house became thunderous again when he put his arm around Allen’s slim waist and drew him close. His husband whispered into his ear and Kanda did as Allen prompted and waved to the fans as Allen did.

Then the chants started for the couple to kiss. Allen looked up into Kanda’s deep blue sapphire eyes and said, “Sweetheart, we rock as a couple. I’m so happy you are all mine, I love you.”

“Dido ten times that, sweetie, I love you too.” Kanda leaned down and captured his husband’s luscious pink lips in a tender kiss and they sighed with pleasure. The whole place erupted into an explosion of applause, screams, whistles, and feet stomping, but Allen and Kanda were only into each other.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s hard to believe the story is finished. I pray you enjoyed this final chapter and the story as a whole. The lousy song was written by yours truly and I hope you didn’t barf as you read it. I haven’t ever written a song before. I thank you in advance if you didn’t puke your guts out.  
> There are so many words to express my gratitude to all my readers. The words escape me right now with the emotions I feel at the moment. I have thoroughly enjoyed all your comments, reviews and suggestions and I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
